The One
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Chap 24 (END) part A&B are UP/Akhir dari perjuangan cinta Sehun dan Luhan. Apakah semua akan berakhir bahagia seperti yang diharapkan semua orang?/ EXO. Luhan. Sehun. HunHan. ninja!ChanBaek n SuD.O
1. Chapter 1

The One

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jogin, Byun BaekHyun, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing: HunHan, slight!KaiHun/HunKai

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 1 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja

.

HAPPY READING^^

**~O.O~**

Namja manis itu mengecek penampilannya di cermin sekali lagi. Merapikannya agar terlihat sempurna. Sebenarnya, dia bukan tipe orang yang terlalu mengedepankan penampilan luar. Hanya saja, hari ini dia ingin terlihat sedikit lebih baik, lebih menarik mungkin. Dia ingin terlihat sedikit lebih manis karena pada hari itu dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial baginya.

Luhan, nama namja manis itu, tersenyum lebar saat mengingat apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Sahabatnya, Sehun, akan kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengannya. Dan hari ini merupakan hari pertama dari awal tahun ajaran baru. Mereka memang bersahabat, tetapi hanya di dunia maya. Karena itulah, Luhan senang sekali saat akhirnya dia bisa bertemu langsung dengan Sehun. Dia terus saja memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat berjumpa dengan Sehun nanti, hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa teman serumahnya, Baekhyun, telah berada di pintu dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aigooooo! Sepertinya ada yang bahagia hari ini!" ujarnya menggoda Luhan, lengkap dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Yaaah! Tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata 'ketuk sebelum masuk'?" ucap Luhan berpura-pura marah.

"Ckk Luhan-ge, aku sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu tanpa ada jawaban. Dan ternyata kau malah sedang bediri di depan cermin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri." Baekhyun membela diri. "Wae? Apa kau sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan 'Pangeran' mu itu?" usilnya.

Luhan hanya tersipu mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Aaaawwww! Kau merona Hyung! Aigooo, kau sangat imuuuuttt!" ucap Baekhyun seraya mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang merona.

"Appooo!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kekeke, sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan Hyung.. Kyungsoo Umma sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebaiknya kita segera ke dapur, sebelum—" "BAEKHYUN HYUUUNG, LUHAN HYUNG! CEPATLAH SARAPAN! KITA ADA KELAS PAGI INI!" Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat suara –jeritan- Kyungsoo menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dan tertawa kecil mendengar suara Kyungsoo. 'Typical Eomma,' batin Luhan.

Luhan memang tinggal bersama dengan KyungSoo dan Baekhyun. Dua sahabat Luhan yang sudah seperti adik bagi Luhan. Luhan mengenal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai tahun ajaran baru. Luhan yang saat itu sedang mencari tempat tinggal tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun sedang menempelkan pengumuman di mading kampus. Luhan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Mereka berkenalan dan mengobrol sedikit. Ternyata Baekhyun sedang mencari seorang penyewa kamar untuk menempati satu kamar kosong di kontrakan kecilnya, karena penyewa sebelumnya sudah pindah. Luhan yang melihat kesempatan itu pun langsung menawarkan diri untuk menyewanya. Terlebih lagi, dia mengetahui kalau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di jurusan yang sama dengannya.

"Yah, Eomma! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah teriak?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan manjanya saat mereka tiba di dapur. Dari segi umur, sebenarnya Kyungsoo lah yang paling muda, tapi dari segi prilaku, dia sedikit lebih dewasa dari pada dua Hyung nya.

"Hyung, kalau aku tidak berteriak, kalian tidak akan di sini sekarang!" ujarnya. "Lagian, Baekkie Hyung, aku kan hanya menyuruhmu untuk memanggil Luhan Hyung turun, tapi malah tidak kembali-kembali," lanjutnya sambil memakan serealnya.

"Aaahhh!" Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun jadi teringat sesuatu. "Kau tahu Kyungsoo-ya? Hari ini, Hyung kita yang imut-imut bin manis ini akan bertemu dengan 'Pangerannya'!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Pangeran? Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. "Aiissshhh! 'Pangeran' dari Busan!"

'Busan?' Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. "AH! Teman dunia maya nya Luhan Hyung? Sehun?" tanya nya lagi. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihatnya. "Kenapa lama sekali nyambungnya Kyungsoo-ya?! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakannya. Setiap hari Luhan Hyung selalu bercerita tentang Sehun. Sehun begini, Sehun begitu. Hhhh, malangnya telinga indahku harus mendengar cerita tentang orang yang sama hampir setiap harinya." Baekhyun menaikkan tangannya ke wajahnya dan menghapus airmata imajinasinya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kesempatan untuk menjahili Hyung nya pun beranjak ke kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. "Kau benar Hyung, malang sekali nasib kita."

Luhan memutar bola matanya menyaksikan kedua dongsaengnya yang lebay itu. "Yaaahhh! Jadi kalian selama ini tidak ikhlas mendengarkan ceritaku? Arrasseo, aku tidak akan bercerita apapun lagi pada kalian!" rajuknya sambil beranjak dari kursinya. BaekSoo yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Pasalnya, biasanya Luhan tidak pernah marah setiap mereka menggodanya. "Aniyo Hyung!" ujar BaekSoo berbarengan.

"Gwaechana, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi dengan ceritaku!" ucap Luhan sambil memakai sepatunya. "Hyuuuung! Jangan marah!" Kyungsoo panik. "Ini semua gara-gara kau Baekkie Hyung. Luhan Hyung marah kan jadinya," lanjut Kyungsoo menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Y-yaah! Kau kan juga ikut menggoda Luhan Hyung. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan. Aku—"

"Muahahahahahaha. Kalian lucu sekali. Mana mungkin aku marah pada kalian!" Melihat Baekhyun panik membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Luhan terus tertawa membuat kedua dongsaengnya tercengang melihatnya.

"Hahahaha, aigoooo, dongsaengku lucu sekali," ucapnya di sela tawanya. "Sudahlah, aku bisa terlambat nanti. Aku berangkat duluan ya! Pai-pai!" Luhan pun langsung berlari keluar sebelum dua dongsaengnya tersadar dari ketercengangan mereka.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"LUHAN HYUUUUUUUUNNNGGGG!"

Luhan tertawa sambil terus berlari ke arah halte bus. 'Kekeke, rasakan! Siapa suruh pagi-pagi menjahiliku! Hihihihi,' batinnya.

Zzzzzzz. Luhan merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku jeans yang dipakainya.

_1__ message__ received_

Perlahan garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat membaca pesan itu. Dari Sehun.

_**Hyung,**__** kita**__** akan **__**bertemu **__**dimana? **__**Aku**__** benar-benar**__** tidak**__** sabar.**__** Kalo **__**tidak **__**ada**__** kuliah **__**pagi, **__**pasti**__** aku **__**akan**__** lari**__** menuju**__** ke**__** tempat**__** mu **__**sekarang**_

Luhan duduk di halte sambil menunggu bus datang dan membalas pesan dari Sehun.

_**Nado Sehun-ah, bersemangatla**__**h!**__** Hari ini hari pertamamu kuliah. aku **__**akan**__** menunggumu **__**di**__** bawah**__** pohon**__** mapple**__** dekat**__** kolam **__**kecil**__** di **__**taman**__** belakang **__**kampus, **__**oke!?**_

Luhan pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku nya. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua namja yang tengah berlari menuju halte.

"Aiiisshhh, Hyung! Hosh hosh, mengapa kau meninggalkan kami?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tampak terengah-engah akibat berlari kemudian duduk di samping Luhan.

"Hahaha, mianhae! Kalian menyebalkan sih, pagi-pagi sudah menggodaku." Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa kecil melihat kedua dongsaeng nya. "Ah, itu bisnya sudah datang! Kajja!" ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju bis tersebut yang diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Zzzzzz. Ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar.

_**Arasseo**__**H**__**annie Hyun**__**g! **__** Kelas**__** ku **__**hari **__**ini**__** akan **__**selesae **__**sekitar **__**jam **__**3**__** sore. **__**Tunggu **__**aku**__** di **__**sana **__**Hyung, **__**Saranghae**__** :)**_

Luhan tersenyum lagi sambil membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang. '_Saranghae'_. Kata tersebut terus berputar di dalam kepala Luhan dan membuat senyumnya semakin mengembang. 'Can I hope that you really mean it, Sehun-ah? In the way more than friend should do?' batinnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum maklum. Mereka sudah tau kebiasaan luhan yang akan tersenyum manis setiap kali Sehun mengiriminya pesan. Dan tiap kali pula, mereka berdua –mostly Baekhyun- akan menggoda Hyung nya itu. Tapi kali ini mereka hanya membiarkannya saja. Membiarkan Luhan dengan kebahagiaannya dan senyum manisnya. Aaahhh, sepertinya Luhan akan terus tersenyum hari ini.

Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya lalu melihat keluar jendela sambil terus memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Sehun nanti sore. Di dalam benaknya, masih teringat dengan jelas saat Luhan pertama kali mengenal Sehun. Oh Sehun, yang mengenalkan Luhan akan pahit-manisnya cinta. Dia terus tersenyum sambil mengenang masa itu. Hari dimana dia mengenal Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

**~O.O~**

TBC

or

END?

**A/N:**

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa! Chapter 1 selesae jugaaa. Fiuuuhhh, ternyata bikin ff itu susah yaaa, kekekeke

So, how was it?

Was it bad?

Haruskah saya hapus?

Ini ff pertamanya Liyya dan murni dari imajinajis(?) Liyya. Sebenarnya sebahagian cerita ada yang dari pengalaman pribadi sih .

#curhatdikit

muahahahahaha

BTW, kalo ada yang berinat untuk RCL, Liyya ucapkan banyaaaaaakkkkk terima kasih :D

Nama saya Liyya, jadi bisa panggil 'Liyya', Eonnie, Chingu, atopun Saeng. Liyya seumuran sama Luhan. So, jangan panggil auhtor ataupun yang sejenisnya, okay! ;)

See U next Chapter^^

Maybe? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The One

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jogin, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing: HunHan, slight!KaiHun/HunKai

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 2 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

_**Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya lalu melihat keluar jendela sambil terus memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Sehun nanti sore. Di dalam benaknya, masih teringat dengan jelas saat Luhan pertama kali mengenal Sehun. Oh Sehun, yang mengenalkan Luhan akan pahit-manisnya cinta. Dia terus **____**tersenyum **____**sambil**____** mengenang**____** masa**____** itu.**____** Hari **____**dimana**____** dia**____** mengenal **____**Sehun**____** untuk**____** pertama **____**kalinya...**_

**~O.O~**

Luhan mengenal Sehun hampir setahun yang lalu. Mungkin sekitar 10 bulan yang lalu. Dia bertemu dengan Sehun di dunia maya. Melalui kecanggihan internet.

**FlashBack**

Sore itu, Luhan sedang berkutat di depan laptopnya. Mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang sebenarnya tidak harus terburu-buru untuk diselesaikan. Hanya saja, Luhan bukan tipe mahasiswa yang suka menumpuk-numpuk tugasnya. Dia tidak suka menunda-nunda waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Dia lebih suka langsung mengerjakannya ketika dia memiliki waktu luang. Toh dia juga bukan tipe orang yang suka jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah.

Luhan mulai membuka-buka halaman di internet untuk mencari beberapa informasi yang diperlukan dalam mengerjakan tugasnya dan dijadikan referensi. Selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, Luhan bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang keluar, membeli kebutuhan bulanan mereka, dan dia tidak mempunyai teman untuk mengobrol. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat cerita Baekhyun kalau dia bertemu dengan pria tampan bernama Chanyeol dari internet. Mereka berkenalan lewat Facebook. Luhan berfikir, dia baru 2 bulan di sini, dan dia belum terlalu memiliki banyak teman. Jadi, kenapa tidak dicoba saja.

Luhan pun membuka Facebook, berniat membuka akun. Karena sebelumnya, saat berada di Beijing, Luhan memiliki banyak teman, dan menurutnya memiliki Facebook Itu tidak penting. Dia menghela nafasnya saat melihat prosedur pembuatan akun Facebook.

'Aiiissshhh, kenapa banyak sekali yang harus diisi? Kenapa tidak ada media yang lebih simple seperti MIRC?' batin Luhan. "Aaahhh, itu dia! Aku menggunakan MIRC saja!" ujarnya.

Jadul memang, tapi Luhan lebih menyukainya. Lebih privat, menurutnya. Tidak perlu foto, dan dia juga tidak perlu memberikan alamat e-mail atau data apapun saat log in.

30 menit berlalu, tapi tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya beberapa namja pervert dan yeoja genit yang menyapanya dan mengajaknya chatting tentang hal-hal yang *ehem*menjurus*ehem* dan membuat Luhan tidak nyaman. Luhan melihat jam yang tergeletak manis di meja belajarnya. Pukul 07.00 pm. Berarti sudah 1 jam dia menjalankan misinya mencari teman yang asyik untuk diajak chatting tanpa berhasil. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih belum pulang, padahal Luhan sudah sangat lapar. 'Aku masak ramyun saja kalau begitu,' pikirnya.

_Bling_... _ Tepat_ saat dia memutuskan untuk memutuskan koneksi dari MIRC, suara itu menghentikan niatnya. Sebuah notification. Seseorang menyapanya. Sebenarnya bukan pesan itu yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari depan laptopnya. Tapi username dari orang yang menyapanya. Username yang mirip dengan username yang digunakannya. Hanya sedikit berbeda.

_**0412_Bubbleboy:**____** annyeong^^ **_

'Apa dia pecinta bubble tea sepertiku?' batinnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab sapaannya.

_**0420_Bubbletea:**____** hai ^^**_

_**0412_Bubbleboy: **____**namaku **____**Sehun,**____** aku**____** dari**____** Busan, **____**kamu?**_

_**0420_Bubbletea:**____** Luhan, **____**namaku **____**Luhan.**__** A**__**ku**____** tinggal**____** di **____**SEOUL :)**_

_**0412_Bubbleboy: Luhan? Sepertinya bukan nama Kore**__**a? **__** o.O**_

_**0420_Bubbletea:**____** hehehe,**____** aku **____**dari**____** Beijing.**____** Baru **____**2**____** bulan**____** di**____** SEOUL,**____** aku**____** kuliah**____** di**____** sini ^^**_

_**0412_Bubbleboy: Beijin**__**g**__**? Waaaaahhhh jauh sekali**__**!**__** O.O**_

_**0420_Bubbletea: ^_^**_

_**0412_Bubbleboy: **____**jadi **____**aku **____**boleh **____**memanggilmu**____** Hyung?**____** Aku **____**masih**____** SMA...**_

'SMA? Oh my God! Aku kan berniat mencari teman, bukan menjadi baby sitter' batin Luhan. 'Tapi dia asik untuk diajak chatting. Omooooooo! Apa aku menjadi pedofil sekarang? Aniya aniya.' Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Toh aku kan hanya mencari teman, bukan pacar!' pikirnya. 'T-tunggu dulu! M-mwo? Pacar? Oh my God LUHAN! Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Kendalikan dirimu!' Luhan masih saja setia dengan mental battle nya sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau Sehun masih menunggu jawabannya.

_**Bling**_**...** Luhan akhirnya menghentikan monolognya saat mendengar suara itu. _**Bling.**__**.**__**.**__**Bling...**_

_**0412_Bubbleboy:**____** Hyung? **____**Kau**____** masih **____**di **____**situ? **____**Kenapa **____**kau**____** diam**____** saja?**_

_**0412_Bubbleboy: **____**Apa**____** kau**____** tak**____** suka**____** kalau**____** aku**____** memanggilmu**____** Hyung? **__**:(**_

_**0412_Bubbleboy:**____** Apa **____**kau **____**kecewa **____**karena**____** ternyata**____** aku**____** masih**____** SMA?**____** :'(**_

'Great, kau baru saja membuat teman baru mu sedih, Luhan. Apa salahnya kalau dia masih SMA?' Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena membuat Sehun berfikir seperti itu.

_**0420_Bubbletea:**____** Aniyaaa**__**! **____**A**__**ku**____** ada**____** urusan**____** sebentar**____** tadi.**____** Mianhae**__** :(**_

_**0420_Bubbletea:**______**D**__**an **____**tentu **____**saja**____** kau **____**boleh**____** memanggilku **____**Hyung,**____** aku**____** akan**____** senang**____** sekali,**______**:)**_

_**0412_Bubbleboy:**____** Jeongmal?**____** Arasseo...**____** Senang **____**berkenalan**____** denganmu, **____**Luhan **____**Hyung **_____

_**0420_Bubbletea:**____** Tentu **____**saja**________** Nado, **____**aku **____**juga **____**senang **____**berkenalan**____** denganmu, **____**Sehun-ah.**_

Dari perkenalan singkat itu, Luhan jadi sedikit mengenal Sehun. Seperti dugaannya, Sehun memang menyukai bubble tea. Tidak seperti Luhan yang sedang menjalani semester 1 kuliahnya, Sehun masih kelas 3 Senior High School dan lebih muda 4 tahun darinya. Hhhh, awalnya Luhan sempat ragu apakah akan meneruskan pertemanannya dengan Sehun. Ayolah, gap usia 4 tahun itu tidak sedikit. Apalagi biasanya Luhan tidak terlalu nyaman dengan stranger. Tapi untuk suatu alasan yang Luhan juga tidak terlalu bisa memahaminya, Sehun berbeda. Dia merasa nyaman saat chatting dengan Sehun. Seolah-olah dia sudah lama mengenal Sehun. Rasa nyaman yang sedikit berbeda dengan rasa nyamannya saat berada di dekat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan masalah usia? Kyungsoo 3 tahun lebih muda darinya, hanya berbeda setahun dari Sehun. Lagipula, Sehun sepertinya anak yang baik. Setidaknya itu yang ditangkap Luhan dari percakapan mereka tadi.

Luhan tahu, Sehun bisa saja berbohong. Sehun bisa saja tidak berbeda dengan namja-namja pervert ataupun yeoja genit yang menyapanya sebelumnya. Sehun juga bisa saja berpura-pura mengaku sebagai anak SMA untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya bisa merasakannya. Berkata bahwa Sehun tidak seperti itu. Sehun tidak berbohong. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terus mengetik kata demi kata, membalas semua pesan dari Sehun. Sesuatu yang bahkan membuatnya tidak berfikir dua kali untuk memberikan nomor ponselnya saat Sehun menanyakannya sebelum mereka mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia merasa sangat senang saat Sehun berjanji akan menghubunginnya.

**~O.O~**

Pukul 08.45 pm, dan BaekSoo masih entah dimana. Ingin sekali dia menghajar mereka berdua yang dengan teganya meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian, tanpa makanan. Luhan mematikan laptopnya. Keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan misi membuat ramyunnya yang sempat tertunda. Tidak lupa ponsel di tangannya, berjaga-jaga kalau Sehun menghubunginya.

"LUHAN HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG! Kami Pulaaaaaaaang!" tepat saat Luhan akan menyalakan kompor, suara BaekSoo yang beroktaf-oktaf tingginya itu terdengar. Luhan sendiri heran, mereka memiliki kepribadian yang jauh berbeda. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa sangat kompak dalam urusan menjerit? Luhan -lagi-lagi- mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menghampiri kedua teman sekaligus dongsaengnya tersebut.

Saat tiba di ruang tamu, Luhan langsung dihadapkan oleh pemandangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terduduk lemas di atas sofa dengan plastik-plastik belanjaan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Luhan mendesah pelan, meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan mengambil plastik-plastik tersebut, membawanya ke dapur, kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dengan 2 gelas air dingin di tangannya. Niatnya untuk mengomeli BaekSoo lenyap sudah saat melihat keadaan keduanya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Minumlah!" ujarnya seraya memberikan dua gelas air yang ada di tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh keduanya.

"Aaahhhh, lega sekaliiii! Kau memang yang terbaik Luhan Hyung!" ujar BaekHyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yaaahhh! Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo! Kalian kemana saja, huh? Tega sekali meninggalkanku kelaparan sendirian di rumah!" rajuk Luhan. "Eomma, kau tidak membelikan apa-apa untuk ku?" tanyanya dengan mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Aigoooo, kasian sekali Hyungku ini, ck ck ck ck ck!" Kyungsoo mengelus-elus punggung Luhan sebentar kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada BaekHyun. "Baekhyun Hyung, apa kita membeli sesuatu buat Luhan Hyung tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda.

"Hmmmm," Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk nya ke dagunya. Berpura-pura memikirkan sesuatu, "Sepertinya, aku tidak ingat membeli sesuatu untukmu Hyung, mianhae," lanjutnya.

"Aiishhh, kalian tega sekali!" rajuk Luhan. "Hahahaha," Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Aniyo Hyung, kami membelikanmu Sushi," "Dan Buble Tea," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Mendengar kata bubble tea, wajah Luhan langsung berubah menjadi cerah. "Jeongmal?" tanyanya yang hanya diangguki keduanya. "Mmmm, ada di salah satu plastik yang kau bawa ke dapur tadi, Hyung!" ujar Kyungsoo. Luhan berdiri hendak menuju dapur. Tetapi, satu pertanyaan dari Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi Hyung, Oh Sehun? Nuguya?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu tentang Sehun? Apa dia memasang CCTV di kamarnya? Dan saat BaekHyun dan Kyungso mulai menaik-naikkan alis mata mereka sambil mengayun-ayunkan ponsel di tangan Baekhyun, Luhan menyadari satu hal.

Itu ponselnya!

"yaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Kembalikan ponselkuuuuuu!" Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Baekhyun dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Melupakan sushi nya, mengabaikan bubble tea nya, dan mengacuhkan suara tawa yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan bisa dipastikan milik BaekSoo. Sebelum Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya, samar-samar dia mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menggodanya. "Eheemmm! Sepertinya uri Lulu Hyung menemukan sesuatu yang lebih disukainya daripada bubble tea, ya kan Kyungie?" Kemudian disahut oleh teriakan yang sama dari Kyungsoo, "Aigooooo! My baby sudah dewasaaaaaaa!" dan ditutup dengan BaekSoo yang tertawa puas karena lagi-lagi mereka berhasil menggoda Luhan.

**~O.O~**

BLAMM

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk miliknya. Membuka pesan yang ada di ponselnya dan membacanya.

_Luhannie__ Hyung,_

_Ini__ nomor __ponselk__, __ jangan __lupa __di-save,__ ne! _

_Oh __Sehun_

Luhan tersenyum manis saat membaca pesan singkat dari Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik perutnya saat matanya terfokus pada kata 'Luhannie Hyung'. Membayangkan bagaimana suara Sehun saat memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dan malam itu Luhan tertidur dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya dan ponsel yang digenggam erat oleh jemari tangannya.

Hhhhh, sepertinya 'Little Deer' tertarik pada Sehun. Tapi pertanyaannya, apakah Sehun juga seperti Luhan? Merasakan apa yang saat ini dirasakan Luhan?

**~O.O~**

Satu hari berubah menjadi seminggu, dua minggu, dan kemudian menjadi berminggu-minggu. Sekarang Luhan dan Sehun menjadi sangat dekat. Meskipun mereka belum pernah bertemu secara langsung, tapi perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Luhan setiap kali nama Sehun muncul di layar hp nya, atau saat dia melihat notification pesan baru dari Sehun di e-mailnya, terus tumbuh dan berkembang. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar menyukai Sehun.

Tidak bertemu secara langsung bukan berarti mereka tidak mengetahui wajah masing- masing. Tentu saja mereka saling berkirim foto dan terkadang melakukan video call, walaupun Sehun butuh perjuangan keras untuk membujuk Luhan menerima permintaan video callnya. Ada saja alasan yang diungkapkan Luhan. Tentu saja semua itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buatnya. Alasan sebenarnya, Luhan malu. Dia takut Sehun bisa melihat semburat merah yang selalu menghiasi pipi nya setiap kali dia melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang muncul di layar video call nya. Dia takut tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya saat dia mendengar suara Sehun. Dia takut tidak bisa bernafas karena jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat Sehun bebicara padanya dan bertambah cepat saat Sehun tersenyum dengan senyum menawannya padanya. Karena itu Luhan hampir selalu menolak permintaan video call dari Sehun. Karena dengan begitu, Sehun tidak akan bisa melihat semburat merah di pipinya maupun senyuman manis yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Luhan semakin mengenal sosok Sehun. Sehun yang suka bubble tea. Sehun yang pintar nge-dance. Sehun yang terkadang suka manja. Sehun yang di satu waktu terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi di waktu lain terlihat lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. Sehun yang perhatian. Sehun yang memiliki lisp saat dia berbicara yang -menurut Luhan- sangat imut. Sehun yang membuat jantung Luhan memompa lebih cepat setiap kali mendengar suaranya. Dan Sehun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Terdengar Klise memang, tapi itulah yang Luhan rasakan. Luhan bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi Sehun, Luhan yakin kalau dia memang mencintai namja yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu. Walaupun dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun padanya, tapi setidaknya Sehun tidak membencinya. Sehun justru menyukainya, walaupun hanya sebagai teman.

Semakin lama berteman dengan Sehun, Luhan merasa bahwa dia sudah sangat mengenal namja itu. Dia bahkan yakin sekali kalau dia mengetahui segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Namun saat suatu hari Sehun menelfonnya, suara terdengar ragu-ragu. Luhan merasa ragu akan keyakinan yang dimilikinya sebelumnya. Dan saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Sehun dan masuk ke dalam pendengaran Luhan untuk kemudian diproses di dalam otaknya, keyakinan itu runtuh seketika. Saat itu, Luhan baru menyadari satu hal. Dia melupakan satu hal yang paling penting. Satu hal yang seharusnya ia ketahui sejak awal mereka berkenalan. Satu hal yang seharusnya bisa menjadi pegangannya agar dia tidak jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam jurang pesona Oh Sehun. Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat itu pula, kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya selama 2 bulan berkenalan dengan Sehun berubah.

"**Hyung, ****aku**** mempunyai ****seorang**** kekasih****!****"**

Dan saat itu juga, Luhan sadar kalau sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun.

**~O.O~**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Apa yang sudah Liyya tuliiiiiiiiiiissss? #sembunyidiketekLuhan

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Chapter 2 sudah updateeeeeee! Gimana-gimanaa? Tambah gaje kah? #Facepalming# Mianhae, yang menunggu-nunggu pertemuannya HunHan, bisa bersabar dulu ya. Karena chap ini sama chap depan masih flashback. Soalnya Liyya masih ingin mengekspose sejarah(?)nya HunHan dulu #ketawaepil

Thank you bangeeeetttt, buat reader sekalian yang sudah berkenan membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review dan nge-fav ff abal-abal Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo #bow90°

**Balesan **** R****eview:**

_**Kiela Yue**__:_ na na na na *ikutan ala 2ne1. Tuh gak jadi dihapus deh, daripada diterror Rina,, kekeke.. iya doonk,, HunHan pasti ketemu.. tenang aja deh,,, karena itu, berhubung HunHan belom ketemu, yang sabar yaaaa,,, #plakk Baekkie gitu loohhh,, jailnya selaluuu,, apalagi dah dibantuin sama Umma. Tapi Lulu juga punya cara kok untuk membalas mereka,, muahahaha.. ne udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan ya,, ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun:**_ tenang aja, mereka gak bakalan salah orang kok,, kan hatinya udah connected #plakk, maksudnya mereka kan udah saling tukar foto.. kekeke... ne udah lanjut n gak jadi dihapus,, moga gak mengecewakan ^^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**baby reindeer:**_ ne udah lanjut deeekkk,,, moga gak mengecewakan ya,, ,, pengennya happy end ya,,,? Hmmmmm,,, happy end gak yaaa,,,,? *dihajarHunHanShipper ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lisnana1:**_ ini udah lanjuuuuttt,,,, ^_^,, moga kamu nya gak kecewa ya,,, huaaaaaaaaaaaa,,, makasih banget udah dibilang bagus,, jadi terharu,, #peluklisna

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**LuExoKyuElf:**_ aku bikinnya pake gula berkilo2(?), makanya sweet,, kekekeke... ini lanjutannya, moga gak mengecewakan.. iya saeng, aku seumuran Luhan,,, boleh-boleh,, panggil eonnie, jie-jie, atau kakak gak masalah,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ ini udah lanjuuttt,,, HunHan tetep berlajut kok, tenang aja. Moga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**NejiSehunExo**__:_ kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,, makasih udah dibilang kereeennn,,, jadi malu,, ini udah lanjut, moga gak kecewa ya,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ gak suka hurt ya,,,? Padahal di chap ini dah muncul hurt-nya looh,, *sembunyidipelukanLuhan,,, biar rame gitu,, manis asem asin #emang lu kate nano-nano# ^_^ ini udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan ya,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Oh gyuri:**_ lanjut kilat,,,? Saya juga pengennya begitu,, tapi apa hendak dikata #readers: banyak alasan lu thor# hehehehe,, moga kamunya gak kecewa sama chap ini

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Anyways, seperti biasa, Liyya boleh minta review nya lagi? Jangan takut untuk mengkritik, menyuarakan pendapat, dan bahkan menghina Liyya. Liyya terima kok :)

Satu lagi, jangan panggil author yaa, gimanaa gt rasanya -_-

Saya umurnya sama kayak Luhan, jadi, bisa panggil nama aja, Liyya, ato Chingu, Saeng, Eonnie, Adek, Kakak, apa aja deh asal jangan author ^^

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kecupbasah **readers satu-satu ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The One

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jogin (munculnya entah di chap berapa =_=)

Pairing: HunHan, slight!KaiHun/HunKai

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 3 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Liyya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) Liyya ^^

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

"_**Hyung, aku mempunyai seorang kekasih**__**!**__**"**_

_**Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Luhan selama 2 bulan berkenalan dengan Sehun berubah. Dan saat itu juga, Luhan sadar kalau sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun.**_

**~O.O~**

Luhan merasa seakan ditimpa batu yang sangat berat saat mendengar kalimat tersebut, tepat di bagian dadanya. Dia tercekat. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sungguh, rasanya dia bisa mendengarkan suara hatinya yang hancur saat itu. Matanya mulai berair, namun dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan hanya mampu terdiam. Dia takut, kalau dia mencoba untuk berbicara, maka yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah kalimat, melainkan isakannya.

"..."

"Hyung, kau masih di sana?" suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"eoh? Mianhae, Sehun-ah, aku hanya terkejut." Luhan berusa membuat suaranya agar terdengar senormal mungkin. "Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung itu, hmm?" tanya nya.

"Mmm," Sehun terdengar ragu. Luhan hanya diam saja, memberi sinyal pada Sehun kalau dia menunggu Sehun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Na-namanya J-jongIn, Hyung! Dan d-dia, dia seorang nam-ja!" ucap Sehun.

Luhan kembali terdiam. Luhan merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia. Sehun menyukai seorang namja? Dan di sini dia mencoba menahan perasaannya untuk Sehun karena takut kalau Sehun akan merasa jijik dan membencinya. Luhan ingin berteriak. Dia ingin sekali memaki kebodohannya saat itu. Kini, air matanya tidak hanya menggenang di mata indahnya. Tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Takut-takut kalau Sehun bisa mendengar tangisannya.

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun. "Hyung, apa kau marah padaku? Apa sekarang Hyung merasa jijik padaku karena yang aku sukai ternyata bukan seorang yeoja, tetapi namja? Apa sekarang Hyung membenciku? Apa setelah ini Hyung tidak akan mau berhubungan lagi denganku?" tanya Sehun berturut-turut. Suaranya terdengar khawatir, ragu-ragu, takut, dan terluka.

Hening. Luhan masih belum berani membuka suaranya.

"Hyung!" lirih Sehun, "Luhan Hyung, mi-mianhae. Aku, mengecewakan mu," lanjutnya pelan.

Luhan yang menyadari nada sedih dan teluka dari suara Sehun buru-buru menjawabnya. Luhan benci ketika Sehun bersedih. Apalagi kalau itu karena dirinya.

"A-aniya Sehun-ah! Aku tidak marah apalagi membencimu. Aku juga tidak merasa jijik. Tentu saja aku senang karena kau bahagia!" jawabnya setelah menghapus kasar airmatanya. "Cinta itu bukan tentang she ataupun he. Cinta itu tentang hatimu. Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Kau mencintainya kan? Itu sudah cukup. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan berhenti berteman denganmu hanya karena masalah ini. Hanya saja,"

"Waeyo Hyung? Hanya saja kenapa?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Ani, hanya saja, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Sehun-ah? Bukankah tidak ada rahasia diantara kita? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Bukan begitu Hyung!" sahut Sehun cepat, "Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu, aku hanya takut kalau Hyung tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang 'berbeda' ini."

Luhan mendesah pelan. Bibir mungilnya sudah terasa perih karena dia terus menggigitnya agar tidak menangis terisak. Dia hanya terdiam, membiarkan Sehun terus melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya padanya.

"Mianhaeyo Hyung, aku yang salah. Aku melakukan kesalahan besar karena sempat meragukanmu. Maafkan aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih mempercayaimu dan mengatakannya lebih awal. Mianhae, aku membuatmu kecewa," sesal Sehun.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

'Kau benar Sehun-ah. Kau memang melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar padaku. Bukan karena kau meragukanku. Tapi karena baru mengatakannya sekarang. Saat aku sudah terlarut dalam harapan kosong yang kau berikan tanpa kau sadari. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal. Agar aku bisa menahan diriku. Agar aku bisa membunuh perasaan ini jauh sebelum dia berkembang. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal agar aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Agar aku tidak berharap kau juga mencintaiku. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Sehun-ah? Aku mencintaimu. Terlalu mencintaimu sampai membuatku gila. Sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku sulit bernafas. Begitu mencintaimu aku tidak bisa mencintai yang lain. Katakan padaku, Sehun-ah. Aku harus bagaimana? Nan eottokhae, Sehun-ah? What should I do? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'

Luhan mencintai Sehun. Tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Tapi dia juga tahu lebih dari apapun. Sehun tidak mencintainya. Dan dia tidak boleh egois. Mati-matian dia menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar lagi. Dia tidak boleh membuat Sehun bersedih. Sehun terlalu berharga baginya.

"Hyung! Luhan Hyung?" panggil Sehun pelan.

"Gwaenchanna, Sehun-ah. Aku mengerti. Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku berada di posisimu. Yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak marah, aku tidak benci, apalagi jijik. Karena apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah Sehun. Oh Sehun, temanku, sahabatku, adikku," dan cintaku.

"Jeongmalyo Hyung? Gomawo!" suara Sehun terdengar sedikit lebih riang sekarang, dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit lebih lega.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, "Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku, siapa namja beruntung itu, hmm?" Luhan merutuk dirinya karena menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Sehun. Dia menyesal, karena begitu Luhan menanyakannya, cerita itu pun mengalir dari bibir Sehun. Cerita yang amat sangat tidak ingin didengarkannya.

Kim JongIn, namja yang sangat beruntung –menurut Luhan- yang telah berhasil merebut hati dan cinta Sehun. Dia teman sekelas Sehun. Mereka berteman sejak duduk di kelas satu Senior High School. Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah lama merasa tertarik padanya, karena itu, begitu Jongin menyatakan perasaannya, Sehun langsung menerimanya. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tepat dua minggu setelah Luhan dan Sehun berkenalan.

Dari cerita Sehun, sepertinya Jongin anak yang baik. Dan sepertinya Sehun sangat mencintainya. Setidaknya itu yang disimpulkan Luhan, karena dia terdengar sangat bahagia saat menceritakan tentang Jongin. Kebahagiaan Sehun adalah kebahagiaannya juga kan? Seharusnya begitu kan? Tapi mengapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia? Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali? Luhan meremas dadanya erat. Seolah-olah dengan begitu, rasa sakit di dadanya akan sedikit berkurang.

Sehun terus saja bercerita hingga rasanya kepala Luhan akan segera meledak karena mendengarkannya. Cerita Sehun membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Telinganya panas. Matanya berat. Bibirnya perih. Luhan befikir, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghentikan cerita Sehun tanpa harus membuatnya tersinggung apalagi bersedih. Pukul 23.30. Luhan tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat melihat jam.

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan memotong cerita Sehun, "Hampir tengah malam. Bukannya besok kau harus sekolah pagi-pagi sekali?" ujarnya.

"Ahh, kau benar Hyung. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat bercerita sampai lupa waktu. Kekeke," Sehun terkekeh.

'Terlalu bersemangat bercerita sampai lupa waktu', apa kau sebahagia itu Sehun-ah?

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu Hyung, kau juga tidurlah. Jangan tidur larut, arasseo!" lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya, "Yaaaaaahh! Aku ini Hyung mu! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," ucap Luhan cemberut.

"kekeke, can't help it Hyung, kau terlalu cute. Kau pasti sedang mem-pout-kan bibirmu kan Hyung? Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya dari sini," goda Sehun.

BLUSSSHHH. Luhan pabbo. Bahkan saat hatimu sedang porak-poranda seperti ini pun, kau masih bisa tersipu karena perkataan Sehun!

"Hyung!" tiba-tiba nada bicara Sehun terdengar lebih serius.

"W-wae?" tanyanya bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun.

"Aniya,, hanya ingin bilang terima kasih, Hyung. Karena Hyung masih mau menerimaku yang seperti ini. Aaaahhhh! Senangnya aku mempunyai Hyung yang baik dan pengertian seperti Hannie Hyung," ucapnya riang.

'Hyung'. Hanya Hyung eoh? Hhhhh. Memangnya apalagi yang kau harapkan Luhan? Sehun hanya menganggapmu seperti Hyung impiannya. Hyung yang tak pernah dia miliki. Tidak lebih. Kau saja yang terlalu banyak berharap. Hhhh. Lagi-lagi Luhan mendesah dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Aniya Sehun-ah! Kan sudah ku bilang. Itu tidak masalah. Apapun yang terjadi, seperti apapun dirimu, kau tetaplah Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Hyuuuuuuung! Kau membuatku terharu," ujar Sehun manja yang berhasil membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, sudah semakin malam Hyung, aku harus segera tidur sebelum Eomma datang dan memarahiku, kekeke. Jaljayo Luhannie Hyung! Saranghae~" ucap Sehun sebelum sambungan telefonnya terputus.

'Nado Sehun-ah. Nado Saranghae. Neomu saranghae. Jeongmal Sarenghae. I love you so much it hurts! It really does!'

Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi kali ini. Dia menangis dengan kencang. Tidak perduli kalaupun semua orang bisa mendengar isakannya. Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan semua kesedihannya. Luhan terus menangis. Tidak perduli dengan matanya yang terasa panas karena terlalu banyak airmata yang diteteskannya. Tak perduli teriakan-teriakan khawatir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terdengar dari luar kamarnya yang terus mengetuk pintu dan menanyakan keadaannya. Yang dipikirannya saat itu hanya satu. Seseorang lebih tepatnya. Seseorang yang telah menggugurkan cintanya, bahkan sebelum dia sempat bersemi.

"Sehun-ah! Nan eottokhae? Sehun-ah. Sehun-aaahh, hiks, hiks," kalimat itu terus terdengar disela-sela tangisnya.

Luhan menangis. Terus menangis seolah-olah semua rasa sakit dan sedihnya bisa menguap seiring dengan airmatanya yang terus saja membanjiri wajah manisnya dan membasahi bantalnya. Dia tidur sambil memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Luhan terus menangis, terisak, dan sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya dia lelah dan terlelap dalam tangisannya.

Entah mengapa, musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

**~O.O~**

"Eeuunngghhh," Luhan terusik dari tidurnya ketika merasakan ada dua lengan yang memeluknya dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya yang terasa sangat perih untuk melihat sang pemilik tangan. Di sana, di sampingnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir mereka. Jangan tanya kapan mereka masuk dan bagaimana mereka bisa masuk, karena dia juga tidak tahu.

"Kau sudah bangun Hyung? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam. Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuatnya teringat kembali akan pengakuan Sehun tadi malam. Luhan menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Hyung, lihat aku!" ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Luhan beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu kan kalau kami menyayangimu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab oleh anggukan lemah dari Luhan yang masih menangis. "Kau juga tahu kan kalau kami selalu ada di sini untukmu?" Tanya nya lagi sambil membawa Luhan dalam rangkulannya. Luhan mengangguk lagi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada mungil Kyungsoo. "Kami tidak akan bertanya mengapa, Hyung. Kami akan menunggu sampai Hyung siap dan mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Jadi Hyung, jangan merasa kalau kau sendirian, ne?! Karena aku ada di sini. Baekhyun Hyung juga," tuturnya lembut.

Luhan menggenggam erat baju yang dikenakan Kyungso dan menangis tertahan. "Kyungsoo-ya, hiks, S-Sehun, hiks, dia, Jongin, hiks," hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Luhan. Dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan benar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Shhh, Hyung, tidak perlu ditahan. Menangislah kalau memang ingin menangis," ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Menangislah kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kami di sini Hyung, bersamamu. Jangan pernah merasa sendiri. Kesedihanmu, bebanmu, berbagilah dengan kami, Hyung. Kami akan menerimanya. Membantumu menguranginya. Aku, aku, hiks, hiks," Baekhyun tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia menangis sambil memeluk Luhan erat dari belakang.

Sungguh, dia tidak bisa melihat Luhan seperti ini. Luhan tidak pernah menangis selama ini, setidaknya tidak di depan mereka. Luhan selalu berusaha terlihat ceria dan tegar agar kedua dongsaengnya tidak khawatir. Tapi kali ini, Luhan yang menangis seperti ini terlihat sangat rapuh. Dia terlihat sangat lemah dan itu membuat hatinya sakit, membuatnya seperti ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Luhan. Dia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Karena baginya, Luhan itu seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo pun tak jauh berbeda sebenarnya. Dia juga ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar isakan Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak bisa menangis, lebih tepatnya tidak boleh ikut menangis. Salah satu dari mereka bertiga harus bisa lebih kuat untuk menenangkan keduanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap pelan punggung Baekhyun. Baju bagian depannya sudah sangat basah karena air mata Luhan. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia hanya diam sambil terus merangkul Luhan dan Baekhyun. Menunggu agar keduanya bisa lebih tenang. Berharap Luhan mau menceritakan masalah yang membuat dia menangis hebat seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menduga kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun. Tapi mengapa? Bukannya kemarin mereka masih baik-baik saja? Bahkan kemarin siang dia masih melihat Luhan tersenyum manis pada layar hp nya seperti biasa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Luhan terus menangis. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat malu saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlihat rapuh dan menyedihkan di hadapan keduanya. Bagaimanapun, dia yang paling tua diantara mereka. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh menangis layaknya anak kecil seperti sekarang. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa. Dia tidak perduli. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya walaupun kepalanya terasa pening akibat terlalu lama menangis. Dan dia masih menggenggam erat baju Kyungsoo seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung padanya. Mungkin Luhan terlihat lebay karena menjadi seperti ini hanya karena putus cinta. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Luhan belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Sehun adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan dia terlalu mencintai Sehun yang bahkan sama sekali tidak peka akan apa yang dirasakan Luhan.

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara isakan Luhan yang mulai mereda. Baekhyun sendiri sudah bisa lebih mengatur emosinya dan berhenti menangis sejak tadi. Kyungsoo pun hanya diam, menunggu tangisan Luhan benar-benar reda.

**~O.O~**

Setelah merasa sedikit lega dan tenang akhirnya Luhan berhenti menangis. Luhan menghapus sisa-sisa airmata di pipinya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Setelah dirasa kalau dia benar-benar siap bercerita kepada BaekSoo, Luhan pun melepaskan genggamannya pada baju Kyungsoo. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya, memeluk lututnya dan mulai bercerita. BaekHyun dan Kyungsoo pun ikut bangun dan duduk di sampingnya. Mereka hanya terdiam mendengarkan semua cerita Luhan.

Sehun mempunyai seorang kekasih? Bagaimana mungkin?

Itulah yang dipikirkan keduanya. Mereka kaget. Jelas saja, selama ini mereka juga mengira kalau Sehun juga menyukai Luhan. Dengan semua perhatian Sehun ke Luhan selama 2 bulan terakhir ini, siapa yang tidak akan berfikir demikian? Ayolah! Teman mana yang selalu menghubungi temannya secara rutin siang dan malam setiap harinya kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada temannya itu! Jika memang benar Sehun punya pacar, BaekSoo bahkan yakin kalau dia lebih sering menghubungi Luhan daripada seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan bukan?" ucap Luhan setelah mengakhiri ceritanya. "Menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini," lanjutnya lemah. Suaranya terdengar parau. "Aku bahkan salah menafsirkan semua perhatiannya padaku. Dan sekarang airmataku tidak bisa berhenti keluar, hiks hiks!"

Melihat Luhan yang mulai menangis lagi, Baekhyun langsung memeluknya dari samping, "Sshhh, Hyung, gwaenchanna. Semua orang menangis, Hyung!" kata Baekhyun sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan Liyyang.

"Kau tidak tahu Hyung. The almighty Kyungsoo Eomma pun pernah menangis saaaaangat kencang hanya karena kue eksperimennya GaTot alias gagal total. Dia bahkan membutuhkan waktu 3 hari untuk kembali ke dapur dan mulai bereksperimen lagi," ujar nya dengan sedikit melebih-lebihkan, berharap Luhan akan tersenyum membayangkan wajah frustasi Kyungsoo saat itu. Dan dia berhasil. Luhan tersenyum, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Jeongmal?" ucapnya sambil sedikit terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Eomma pernah gagal dalam urusan masak-memasak," lanjutnya lagi sambil menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Yaaaaaaahh! Baekhyun Hyung terlalu melebih-lebihkan!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Baekhyun pelan, tidak terima karena rahasia masa kelamnya dibongkar begitu saja. "Muahahaha, seharusnya saat itu aku mengambil gambarmu Kyungsoo-ya. Aku yakin, Luhan Hyung pasti tidak akan tahan melihatnya, hahaha!"

"Tch, tertawalah sepuasmu Hyung. Apa kau lupa bagaimana kau menangis dengan jeleknya saat kau ketinggalan satu episode drama favoritmu karena ketiduran. Ck ck ck! Hari gini Hyung! Siapa yang menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu. Muahahahaha!" cerita Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Yaaaaaaahh, kau—" "Muahahahaha!" Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat melanjutkan kalimat pembelaannya saat dia mendengar Luhan tertawa.

"Tuh lihat, Luhan Hyung saja tertawa. Apalagi aku yang jelas-jelas menyaksikan adegan itu. Kekekeke."

"Aiissshh, kalian! Suka sekali bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku!" ujar Baekhyun pura-pura sebal. Padahal dia senang sekali karena berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa lagi. Biarlah kali ini dia ternistakan oleh cerita Kyungsoo. Apapun itu, asalkan Luhan tidak menangis lagi. Baekhyun menunjukkan senyumam 'kita berhasil'nya pada Kyungsoo, yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Ehem," Baekhyun berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Sekarang sudah jam 9. Karena kita sudah melewati jam pertama mata kuliah hari ini, mau membolos sekalian? Jujur saja, aku agak malas, hehehe" tanyanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo, berharap sang Eomma dapat menangkap sinyal yang diberikannya dan menyetujui idenya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja hari ini? Kita ke Lotte World saja, eotte? Kita bersenang-senang seharian. Lagipula kita kan sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan bertiga, ya Hyung?!" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Luhan dengan mata bolanya O.O agar Hyungnya mau menerima tawarannya. Dia tahu kalau Luhan sangat menyukai Lotte World dan ingin sekali pergi ke sana.

"Aku setujuuuuuuuuuuu!" ujar Baekhyun semangat. "Kau ikut kan Hyung?" Dia pun ikut-ikutan bertanya dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya demi meluluhkan hati Luhan.

Luhan terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku juga sedang tidak ingin kuliah hari ini. Jadi, kenapa tidak?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Luhan tahu, dia tahu sekali kalau kedua dongsaengnya sedang berusaha menghiburnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran-pikiran tentang Sehun. Dia faham sekali, karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah membolos kuliah selama ini. Dan Baekhyun, well, Luhan juga tahu, Baekhyun bukan penggemar Lotte World. Dia lebih suka menonton drama di rumah atau pun pergi shopping di waktu luangnya. Dan dia, tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua dongsaeng terLiyyangnya itu.

"Assaaaaaaaaaaa, kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan makanannya Hyung! Sekalian kita piknik dan makan diluar saja nanti. Kalian bersiap-siaplah Hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo, "aaahhhhh, kita piknik!" lanjutnya senang sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

"Nah, Hyung! Ayo kita besiap-siap sebelum Eomma mengamuk karena melihat kita belum apa-apa, kekekeke. Kau mandilah dulu Hyung, aku akan membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan," ujar Baekhyun sebelum menyusul Kyungsoo ke dapur. Tapi saat dia sampai di pintu kamar Luhan, dia berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Luhan.

"Hyung! No more tears for today, OK!" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipi manis Luhan kemudian mencium kening Luhan lembut. Mengisyaratkan pada Luhan, agar Luhan tidak perlu khawatir dan bersedih lagi. Karena dia menyayanginya. Karena dia akan selalu ada di sini untuknya.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Luhan bolos kuliah. Dia menghabiskan harinya bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Jalan-jalan, ke Lotte World, piknik di taman kota. Luhan bahkan meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah. Karena dia benar-benar ingin sejenak melupakan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya melupakan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya tadi malam. Dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang hari itu. Demi Kyungsoo yang sudah rela meninggalkan kuliahnya dan Baekhyun yang rela pergi ke tempat yang tidak begitu disukainya demi dirinya. Ya, demi kedua dongsaeng baik hatinya, dia ingin bahagia, atau setidaknya terlihat bahagia dan baik-baik saja di depan mereka.

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya! Jeongmal-jeongmal gomawo!" ucapnya sebelum tertidur dipelukan erat BaekSoo yang memaksa untuk tidur dengannya malam itu, dengan alasan 'Bukankah kita mengawali hari ini dengan bangun diranjang yang sama, jadi, kenapa tidak kita akhiri dengan cara yang sama juga?' yang diungkapkan Baekhyun dan disambut dengan anggukan tanda setuju dari Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya tersenyum. Berada di dekat BaekSoo membuatnya sedikit bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat bersyukur karena mengenal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Hhhh, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dia saat ini kalu saja dia tidak mengenal keduanya.

**~O.O~**

3 minggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Luhan sedikit menjaga jarak dari Sehun. Dia jarang membalas pesahan-pesan Sehun di ponselnya. Dia bahkan tidak membuka sama sekali pesan-pesan Sehun yang dikirimnya ke e-mailnya. Dia juga tidak mengangkat telfon Sehun. Bahkan saat tahun baru kemarin, Luhan hanya mengirikan pesan singkat –sangat singkat—pada Sehun.

Bukan. Luhan bukannya ingin memutuskan persahabatannya dengan Sehun. Sehun tetap sahabatnya. Sehun tetap adiknya. Sehun tetap orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dia juga ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Saling bertukar kabar, tertawa bersama, bercerita tentang hari-hari yang dilalui masing-masing. Dia ingin sekali membalas semua pesan-pesan Sehun dan mendengar suaranya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih ingin menata hatinya kembali dulu. Di samping itu, dia juga masih belum siap untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Tentu saja Luhan memberikan alasan yang bisa diterima oleh Sehun.

Ujian Semester.

Untungnya saat itu Luhan memang tengah menjalani masa-masa sibuknya ujian semester. Tugas-tugas yang menumpuk setidaknya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari memikirkan Sehun. Dia juga jadi memiliki alasan untuk tidak membalas pesan-pesan Sehun. Tapi, walaupun Luhan sama sekali tidak membalasnya, Sehun tetap rutin mengirim pesan padanya. Memberinya semangat dalam menjalani ujiannya, atau hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaan sendiri bingung. Kenapa Sehun terus memberikan perhatian lebih padanya? Bukannya dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Seharusnya dia kan jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang bersama kekasihnya. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak ingin menaruh harapan lagi. Dia, tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Seminggu setelah menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas dan ujiannya, Luhan memberanikan dirinya membuka e-mailnya. Sudah tiga hari ini Sehun tidak 'mengganggunya'. 'Apa Sehun marah padaku?' pikirnya. Luhan membaca satu-persatu pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Sehun untuknya. Ada banyak sekali pesan dari Sehun. Isinya hampir sama semua. Menanyakan kabar dan ujiannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Luhan tetap membacanya. Sampai pada pesan yang terakhir dikirim Sehun, Luhan terkesiap. Ada perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba saja merasuki tubuhnya saat membacanya. Luhan merasa seperti anak kecil saat itu karena mengabaikan Sehun. Padahal, dia jauh lebih tua dari Sehun.

"_**Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah hampir satu bulan kau tidak membalas pesanku dengan layak Hyung. Kau hanya membalas dengan "ya", "tidak", atau "mianhae, aku sibuk". Hyung bahkan tidak menulis "Sehun-ah" seperti biasanya. Apa kau begitu sibuknya Hyung? Apa Hyung merasa terganggu dengan pesan-pesan yang ku kirimkan selama ini? Atau, Hyung masih memikirkan tentang kejadian malam itu? Karena setelah aku memikirkannya lagi, Hyung mulai jarang membalas pesanku setelah kejadian itu. Waeyo Hyung? Bukankan Hyung sendiri yang bilang bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau Hyung mengabaikanku dan menjauh dariku? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku sekarang Hyung? Arasseo, Hyung. Mungkin aku memang menyebalkan dan membuatmu merasa terganggu. Mianha! Kalau begitu, **__**mulai sekarang **__**aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Hyung. Gomawo sudah mau berteman denganku selama 3 bulan terakhir ini Hyung. Aku menyayangimu, Hannie Hyung, **__**annyeong **__**^^"**_

Luhan panik. Apakah dia telah menjadi orang yang egois sekarang? Karena membiarkan perasaan pribadinya menang dan mengacaukan persahabatannya dengan Sehun? Karena membuat Sehun bersedih dan berfikiran seperti itu? Bukankah dia tidak ingin membuat Sehun sedih? Luhan bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Haruskah dia membalas pesan itu? Haruskah dia mengirim SMS kepada Sehun? Ataukah dia harus menelfon Sehun? Meminta maaf atas sikap kekanak-kanakannya? Menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya? Tapi, jika begitu, Sehun akan mengetahui perasaannya. Dan Luhan juga tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, ponsel menempel erat ditelinganya, mendengarkan nada sambung yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Yeah, dia memutuskan untuk menelfon Sehun, setelah mendapatkan death glare dari BaekSoo yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bersikap childish dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sehun.

_Tuuuut,,,, Tuuuut,,, Tuuuut,,,,_

Hhhh, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar marah padanya.

"Hyuuuuuung?!"

Atau tidak,

Luhan merasa kegugupannya bertambah saat mendengar suara ceria Sehun. Apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang?

"Mmmmm, Se-Sehun-ah?" ucapnya ragu.

"Hyuuuung, hiks, hiks, " tiba-tiba saja suara diseberang sana berubah menjadi tangisan. "Luhan Hyuuuung!"

"Sehun-aah! Kau, mengapa menangis? U-uljima Sehun-ah!" panik Luhan. Terang saja, Luhan sudah bersiap-siap menerima semua amarah Sehun padanya karena 'mengabaikannya', tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sehun justru akan menangis seperti ini.

"Hyuuung, hiks, aku kira Hyung hiks tidak mau berhubungan lagi denganku, hiks, hiks, aku kira hiks Hyung membenci-hiks-ku,"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yaaaahhh, kenapa menangis? Tentu saja aku tidak membencimu. Mianhae Sehun-ah, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk satu bulan terakhir ini," kata Luhan. "Kau tahu kan, tugas-tugasku tidak dengan tugas-tugasmu. Nanti kau akan merasakannya sendiri saat kau kuliah," lanjutnya.

Luhan tahu, alasan itu tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan keabsenannya selama sebulan ini. Tapi setidaknya Sehun percaya padanya dan berhenti menangis.

"Benar-benar karena itu? Bukan karena Hyung merasa terganggu? Hyung benar- benar tidak membenciku?"

"Eum, tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, mengapa aku harus membencimu? Aku bahkan sangat menyayangimu, Sehun-ah! Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi, ne!"

"Jeongmalyo? Aaaaahhhhh! Syukurlaaahhhh, aku kira kau terganggu dengan semua pesan-pesanku dan membenciku Hyung," ujarnya Senang. "Aku juga sangaaaaaattt menyayangimu, Hannie Hyung!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum. Sehun is, indeed, still a boy. Dia masih anak-anak. Dan Luhan tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Biarlah perasaannya dikubur dalam-dalam, dan Sehun tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Bagi Luhan, asalkan itu bisa membuat Sehun tetap tersenyum. Apapun akan dilakukannya. Walaupun itu berarti dia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya Sendiri. Jika itu berarti kebahagian Sehun, Luhan bisa. Dia harus bisa. Dan Luhan pun kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu.

Demi Sehun.

Dan mereka pun kembali seperti semula. Sahabat yang saling menyayangi. Saling bertukar kabar, tertawa bersama, dan bercerita tentang hari-hari yang dilalui masing-masing. Mungkin nanti akan ditambah dengan beberapa cerita tentang 'Jongin' dari Sehun. Tapi Luhan juga akan berusaha tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya.

Luhan berfikir, dengan adanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo -dua dongsaeng super jahil- yang menyayanginya dan selalu ada bersmaanya, serta Sehun -dongsaeng spesialnya- dengan semua cerita-ceritanya, mungkin musim dingin kali ini akan terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari musim-musim dingin sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**~O.O~**

**A/N**:

Haihaaaaiiiii!

#lambailambaibarengLuhan

Liyya kembali lagi, mian kalau tambah gaje, kepanjangan, membosankan, n gak dapet feelnya untuk chapter ini. Liyya sudah memeras otak dan inilah hasilnya. Sekali lagi mianhaeee,

#bowbarengBaekSoo

Liyya juga mau ngucapin beribu maaph buat yang gak suka KaiHun/HunKai, ataupun yang shippernya mereka, karena Kai di sini Liyya jadikan orang ketiganya HunHan. Untuk yang minta momentnya HunKai juga, Liyya gak janji ya, karena untuk bikin moment itu, jiwaLuhan(?) Liyya belom siap #nyengirkuda. Kai bakal muncul kok, tapi gak Tao di chap berapa. Hehehehe #dibakarHunkaiShipper

Chap ini juga masih flashback, chap depan baru kita kembali lagi ke masa sekarang. Siapa yang selalu menunggu dan excited dengan pertemuannya HunHan?!

#readers: gak adaaaaaaaa

#authorpundungdipojokan

Tidak henti-hentinya juga Liyya ucapin banyaaaaaaaakkk terimakasih buat Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review dan nge-fav ff abal-abal Liyya. Kalian benar-benar penyemangatku! Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #bow90°

**Balesan **** R****eview:**

_**Hunhanshipper:**_ kyaaaa,,,, maksih udah dibilang seru saengieee,,, yups,, 100 buat kamu yang telah berhasil menebak siapa kekasih Sehun,,, #lemparbias* aku juga kagak tega sebenarnya sama Luhan di sini, tapi mau gimana lagi, ini semua hanya tuntutan peran kok ^_^

Ini udah lanjut, mian HunHan nya belom bisa ketemu, sabar yaaaa,,, pasti ketemu kok ^^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ Annyeong,, salam kenal juga eonnie^^,,, makasih udah bersedia mampir, baca, n dibilang bagus,,, iya noh,, ngapain coba dia udah punya kekasih,,,? O.O #digamparSehun

ini udah update eon,, moga gak mengecewakan ya,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekairini:**_ sweet yaaa,,,? Setelah baca chap ini,, apakah masih bisa bilang sweet,,,? #senyumevil* kekekeke... pengennya sih gt yaa,, si Cadel bilang kalo pacarnya itu 'Luhannie Hyung',, tapi apalah daya, Liyya sudah tanda tangan kontrak dengan Kkamjong buat jadi pacarnya Sehun o.O

Muahahaha,, Liyya juga sudah tua banget kok =_=,, btw ini udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan ya^^,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**baby reindeer:**_ kalimat terakhir bikin mata sakit ya,, mianhaeeee,,, #tiup lilin *eh maksud Liyya matanya ^_^,, kenpa Sehun sudah punya pacal,,,? Karena Kkamjong nembak dia duluan #plakk,, Luhannya gak kemana-mana kok, masih di sini, di hati aku #dilemparThehun,, heppi endo gak ya,,,? #ketawanista

Ini sudah update, moga gak mengecewakan ya,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WinterHeaven:**_ gomawo udah baca ^_^ ,, Sehun gak cari masalah kok saeng,,, dia cuma mencari cinta sejati *bahasanya euuuyyy,,, iyaaa,, satukan HunHaaannn *ikutandemo #authorikutansarap

Ini chap 3 nya udah meluncur(?), moga gak kecewa ya,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lisnana1:**_ kamu gak suka HunKai/KaiHun,,,? Samaaaaaaa,,, Liyya juga gak sukaaaa (Kai: trus nape gue dikontrak disini? authorsarap),, kekeke,, ff nya tetep lanjut kookk, ini chap 3 nya udah datang, moga kamu gak kecewa sama chap ini ^^,,, makasih buat semangatnya yaaa,,, ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Rinaaaaa,, Liyya juga mau liat wajah tersipunya Luhan dari webcam,, kekeke #ngayal* Liyya juga gak tao noh apa tujuannya dia cerita ttg kekasihnya ke Lulu *authorgaje# iya tuh, Sehun kagak peka sama perasaannya Lulu,, tenang aja,, Lulu tetep sabar kok, kan ada Liyya yang selalu setia disampingnya #plakk #ditopanSehun #didemoHunHanShipper,,

Moga gak kecewa sama chap ini yaa,, mian kalo feelnya gak dapet,, #sembunyidipelukanLuhan

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**TYSLAulia:**_ Makasih banget udah bersedia baca,,, Ini sudah update,,, moga gak kecewa yaaa

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun:**_ Kenapa Sehunnie jadi punya pacar,,,? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang #abaikan

ini sudah lanjut,,, semoga kamu suka yaaa

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Anyways, Liyya boleh minta review nya lagi yaaa :)

Satu lagi, jangan panggil author yaa, gimanaa gt rasanya -_-

Liyya umurnya sama kayak Luhan, jadi, bisa panggil nama aja, ato Chingu, Saeng, Eonnie, Adek, Kakak, apa aja deh asal jangan author^^

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kecupbasah **readers satu-satu ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

The One

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jogin (munculnya entah di chap berapa =_=)

Pairing: HunHan, slight!KaiHun/HunKai

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 4 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Liyya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) Liyya ^^). Nama SNU (Seoul National University) cuma pinjem namanya aja. Kurikulum perkuliahan adalah kurikulum ciptaan Liyya sendiri,, hehehehe

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

_**Biarlah perasaannya dikubur dalam-dalam, dan Sehun tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Bagi Luhan, asalkan itu bisa membuat Sehun tetap tersenyum. Apapun akan dilakukannya. Walaupun itu berarti dia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya Sendiri. Jika itu berarti kebahagian Sehun, Luhan bisa. Dia harus bisa. Dan Luhan pun kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu.**_

**~O.O~**

Seperti perkiraan Luhan, Winter saat itu memang terasa lebih hangat. Bersama Kyungsoo , dia mengikuti kelas memasak yang diadakan oleh club memasak dua kali seminggu, selama liburan musim dingin. Mengapa Luhan ikut kelas memasak? Tentu saja atas permintaan -paksaan- dari sang almighty Kyungsoo umma.

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo begitu ingin mengikuti kelas itu. Padahal menurutnya, level keahlian memasak Kyungsoo kan itu sudah jauh di atas rata-rata. Dan yang lebih membingungkan lagi, dia benar-benar gigih mengajaknya untuk mengikuti kelas itu dengannya.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau ambil pusing sih dengan alasan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya ingin membuat dongsaengnya itu senang. Hanya saja, ini sangat aneh. Dan kemudian, di hari pertama mereka mengikuti kelas itu, Luhan mengerti. Tanpa harus dijelaskan Kyungsoo pun dia paham. Di depan mereka, berdiri seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu dan wajah angelic nya.

Kim Joon Myun atau biasa dipanggil Suho!

Orang yang akan menjadi mentor memasak mereka. Namja yang diam-diam dikagumi oleh Kyungsoo selama ini.

Jelas sudah. Alasan pertama mengapa Kyungsoo ingin mengikuti kelas ini, tentu saja karena mentor mereka adalah Suho. Dan alasan yang kedua, mungkin Kyungsoo malu dan tidak pede kalau harus berada di kelas yang sama dengan Suho. Karena itulah ia mengajak Luhan untuk menemaninya. Dari apa yang Luhan perhatikan sih, Suho juga sepertinya memberi perhatian Khusus pada Kyungsoo. Hhmmm, kalau saja Baekhyun ada di sini, pasti dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk membuat acara 'mari-membuat-umma-tersipu' setiap harinya.

Lain Kyungsoo, lain pula dengan Baekhyun. Selama liburan musim dingin, dia memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengajaknya berlibur ke kampung halamannya, Busan. Menurut Chanyeol, ibunya ingin sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Luhan sendiri sudah mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Jelas saja, dia selalu datang ke rumah setiap malam Minggu. Not to mention kalau dia hampir setiap hari mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol anak yang baik, tampan tentunya, juga sangat ramah -bahkan terlalu ramah mungkin. Dan yang terpenting, mereka sepertinya saling mencintai. Karena itulah, Luhan mempercayakan Baekhyun padanya.

Hhhh, sepertinya, musim semi nanti, akan ada banyak cinta yang bersemi di sekitar Luhan. Ada couple malu-malu 'meong', Suho dan Kyungsoo. Ada juga couple 'happy virus' yang super jahil, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan the 'oh-so-perfect' teen couple, Sehun dan Jongin.

Hhhhh. Luhan sendiri?

Let's say! Sepertinya kisah cintanya sudah keburu dibawa angin musim gugur sebelum sempat bersemi. Miris memang. Tapi dia bahagia -mencoba untuk bahagia- melihat orang-orang yang dia Liyyangi bahagia.

Oh! Apa tadi disebutkan kalau Chanyeol itu dari Busan? Aaahh! Siapa yang mengira kalau ternyata kampung halaman Chanyeol sama dengan Sehun. God knows betapa Luhan ingin mengikuti Baekhyun saat dia meminta izinnya untuk berangkat ke Busan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian kan? Lagipula, apa yang dia harapkan disana? Bertemu Sehun. Lalu apa? Bisa dipastikan Sehun akan sibuk dengan 'namjachingu' nya. Dan Luhan belum siap menjadi baygon bagi Sehun dan Jongin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata menghadapi Sehun yang sekarang (read: mempunyai namjachingu) tidaklah terlalu sulit baginya. Awalnya memang sulit. Karena walau bagaimanapun, dia mencintai Sehun, kan? Apalagi Luhan selalu membayangkan kalau dia akan sering-sering mendengar cerita-cerita tentang Jongin yang bisa dipastikan akan mengakibatkan telinga, hati, dan pikirannya panas.

Tetapi yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan. Selama dua bulan ini, Sehun hampir tidak pernah menyinggung atau bercerita soal Jongin padanya, kecuali saat Luhan menanyakannya. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin, Sehun berfikir kalau munculnya nama Jongin diantara cerita-cerita mereka membuat Luhan tidak nyaman, mengingat insiden dua bulan lalu. Atau, mungkin juga ada alasan lainnya. Tapi Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing. Begini lebih baik kan? Dengan begini Luhan tidak harus merasa sesak setiap kali Sehun menyebutkan nama Jongin.

Menurut foto yang dikirimkan Sehun padanya (yeah, Luhan memintanya untuk mengirim foto Jongin karena dia sangat penasaran), Jongin ternyata memang sangaaaaattt tampan. Dia memiliki bibir yang sedikit tebal, dan pandangan mata yang tajam. Dan tidak seperti kebanyakan warga Korea lainnya yang cenderung berkulit putih, Jongin terlihat berbeda. Kulitnya sedikit 'tan'. Tapi justru itu lah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan eeerrmmm, seksi mungkin. Bukan! Bukannya Luhan tertarik padanya atau apa, Luhan hanya mengatakan apa yang dia fikirkan.

Sosok Jongin benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang memiliki kulit putih, tidak terlalu tinggi dan -menurut kebanyakan orang- lebih terlihat cute. Belum lagi bentuk body nya yang -lagi-lagi menurut orang-orang yang mengenalnya- cenderung feminim(?), tidak manly seperti Jongin. Dan perbedaan yang sangat menonjol, usia mereka. Jongin jelas jauh lebih muda darinya.

Terang saja Sehun menyukai Jongin. Luhan, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin, pikir Luhan.

Tapi Luhan sudah memutuskan. Dia benar-benar akan mengubur perasaannya pada Sehun. Mungkin, menjadi Hyung bagi Sehun memang merupakan keputusan yang sangat tepat untuk mereka berdua. Toh sejak awal memang hanya dia yang selalu daydreaming untuk bisa membawa hubungannya dengan Sehun ke level berikutnya. Ya! Hanya dia.

Dan mungkin, sejak awal, Luhan memang hanya ditakdirkan sebagai Hyung bagi Sehun. No less No more.

**~O.O~**

"Hyung," panggil Baekhyun.

"Hhmm?" sahut Luhan singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak kubus di depannya.

Sore itu, cuaca di luar sepertinya kurang bagus. Hujan terus mengguyur kota SEOUL sejak pagi tadi. Tidak deras sebenarnya, namun tetap saja membuat orang-orang malas untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan lebih memilih untuk berlindung di bawah selimut hangat mereka. Dan kini, Luhan tengah asyik menonton acara favoritnya 'Running Man'.

"Akhir-akhir aku jarang melihat mu tersenyum gaje di depan ponselmu," ujar Baekhyun. "Apa kalian ada masalah lagi?" lanjutnya sambil duduk di samping Luhan. Baekhyun hanya khawatir kalau Luhan bersedih lagi.

"Aniyo, kita tidak ada masalah apa-apa," jawab Luhan santai.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?" Luhan beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Seriously, Hyung! Apa kau tidak mendengar kalimatku yang pertama?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya mengingat-ingat apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya.

"Aaahhhh," Luhan menjentikkan jarinya saat berhasil mengingatnya. "Yaaa, Byun Baekhyun! Enak saja mengatakanku 'gaje'!" ucapnya sambil memberikan jitakan Liyyang(?)nya pada Baekhyun.

"Aaiiissshhh, Hyung! Bukan itu yang mau aku dengar!" Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hhmmm, aku tidak ada masalah dengannya Baekhyun-aahhh, tenang saja. Sehun lagi sibuk dengan ujian kelulusannya sekarang. Dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Lagipula sepertinya ponselnya disita oleh orang tuanya. Karena saat aku menelfonnya beberapa minggu lalu ponselnya tidak aktif. Dia juga hanya menyapaku lewat e-mail. Itupun jarang. Sepertinya dia mencuri-curi waktu untuk mengirimiku semua e-mail itu!" jelasnya panjang lebar, pandangannya tidak pernah beralih dari televisi di depannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk paham mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo muncul dari arah dapur dengan tiga gelas hot chocolate di tangannya. Dia pun meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di atas meja kemudian mengambil posisi di sebelah Luhan yang satunya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya cengo. Clearly, mereka tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

Melihat tatapan 'oon kedua Hyungnya, Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maksudku, kalau memang dia sedang sibuk, mengapa harus repot-repot, susah-susah mencuri waktu untuk mengirimi Luhan Hyung email? Toh kalaupun dia tidak memberi kabar pada Luhan Hyung, aku yakin dia tahu kalau Luhan Hyung akan mengerti keadaannya yang super sibuk itu," lanjutnya, membuat BaekHan terdiam dan befikir.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, apa yang umma katakan ada benarnya," ucap Baekhyun sambil meminum hot chocolate-nya. "Mengapa harus repot-repot? Luhan Hyung kan tidak mungkin marah."

Luhan menatap kedua dongsaengnya. Sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun. Dia juga tidak habis pikir. Dia bahkan sudah mengatakan dengan jelas pada Sehun untuk fokus pada ujiannya dan tidak perlu menghubunginya sementara. Tapi Sehun bersikeras kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Kalau dia tetap ingin menghubungi Luhan.

"Hhmmm, molla. Aku juga tidak mengerti." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya -lagi- untuk menikmati acara televisi. "Mungkin dia benar-benar hanya ingin bercerita saja."

Melihat respon Luhan yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut. Tapi ini memang sangat aneh menurut Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai official namjachingu nya saja tidak segitunya. Entahlah, mungkin benar kata Luhan, Sehun hanya ingin becerita saja padanya.

**~O.O~**

~I lost my mind

Noreul Choummannasseultte

No hanappego modeungaseun

Get in slow motion~

Luhan baru saja selesai memakai piyama tidur bergambar rusa keLiyyangannya saat ponselnya bernyanyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Luhan melihat sekilas ID Call si penelfon dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Sehunnie?

Tidak biasanya Sehun menelfon kalau bukan karena ada hal yang serius atau dia ingin bercerita panjaaaang yang membuatnya malas untuk mengetik. 'Mudah-mudahan bukan karena alasan yang pertama', batin Luhan.

"Yeoboseyo? Sehun-ah, ada apa?" ujar Luhan.

"…"

"Se—"

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun lemah, memotong perkataan Luhan. Entah telinga Luhan yang bermasalah, atau memang suara Sehun terdengan serak,, Sepertinya,,, habis menangis?

"Sehun-ah, wae geurae? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Hyung!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Tapi kali ini, Luhan yakin kalau samar-samar, dia juga mendengar isakan Sehun. Sehun menangis?

"Sehunnie kenapa? Kau menangis? Kau ada masalah?" tanya nya lagi. Tapi Sehun tetap diam dan menangis.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa Sehun menangis? Apa dia tidak lulus ujian? Tidak-tidak! Pengumuman kelulusan kan sudah keluar hampir dua minggu yang lalu, dan saat itu Sehun dengan sangat jelas dan riang mengatakan kalau dia LULUS. Dia bahkan menempati posisi 5 besar di kelasnya. Lalu kenapa Sehun menangis? Apa karena Jongin?

Luhan penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Benar-benar penasaran mengapa dongsaengnya tiba-tiba menelfonnya dan menangis hebat seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak bertanya. Dia menunggu. Menunggu Sehun berhenti menangis dan membuka suaranya.

30 menit kemudian, tangisan Sehun mulai reda. Nafasnya juga sudah teratur. Tapi dia masih diam.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Ne, Sehun-ah, wae geurae?" jawab Luhan.

"Hyung," panggilanya lagi.

"Hmmm?"

"Bukankah Hyung pernah bilang kalau Hyung adalah mahasiswa jurusan Seni Musik?" tanya Sehun.

Eh? Jujur saja, Luhan bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang terkesan random itu. Apa hubungannya jurusan yang dia ambil dengan tangisan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu?

"Eoh? Oh, iya, aku memang belajar seni musik. Waeyo?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Hyung menyanyikan satu lagu untukku?"

"Eumm, menyanyikan lagu?" Luhan berfikir sebentar. Tidak mungkin dia menolak permintaan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Tentu saja, Sehun-ah. Kau mau aku menyanyikan lagu apa untukmu?"

"Apa saja Hyung. Yang bisa membuatku tenang. Aku, sedang sedih hari ini" jawab Sehun.

'Sedih kenapa? Apa yang terjadi, Sehun-ah? Apa kau ada masalah? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jongin? Kenapa kau menangis?'

Luhan ingin sekali menanyakan itu semua. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Sehun pasti akan bercerita padanya kalau dia sudah siap untuk menceritakannya. Untuk saat ini, Luhan hanya bisa menghiburnya. Dan kalau dengan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu bisa membuat Sehun senang, so, that's it.

"Arasseo," ucapnya. "Tapi, kalau suaraku tidak bagus kau tidak boleh mentertawakannya, arachi?!" lanjutnya.

"I won't!" Dan Luhan pun mulai bernyanyi.

.

_**~Mideulsu innayo, Naui kkum sogeseon**_

_**Neoneun mabeobe ppajin gongjurangeol**_

_**Eonjena neoreul hyanghan momjisen**_

_**Su manheun eoryeoum ppunijiman**_

_**Geureona eonjena gudeun dajim ppunijyo**_

_**Dasi neoreul guhago malgeorago**_

_**Dusoneul moa gidohaetjyo**_

_**Kkeuteomneun yonggiwa jihyereul dallago**_

_**Mabeobui seongeul jina neupeul geonneo**_

_**Eodumui dungul sok meolli geudaega boyeo**_

_**Ije naui soneul jababoayo**_

_**Uriui momi tteooreuneun geoseul neukkijyo**_

_**Jayuropge jeo haneureul**_

_**Naragado nollaji marayo**_

_**Uriape pyeolpyeojil sesangi**_

_**Neomuna sojungi hamkkeramyeon~**_

_**~Magic Castle by DBSK~**_

.

Setelah Luhan selesai menyanyikan lagunya, keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Mmmm, Sehun-ah?" panggil Luhan, "Apa kau masih di sana? Apa suaraku jelek?" tanya nya.

Sehun terdengar menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Aniyo, Hyung. Suaramu bagus sekali. Sangat bagus!" jawabnya jujur yang membuat Luhan tersipu.

"Geuraeyo? Lalu mengapa Sehunnie diam saja?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Wae?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Hyung," ucap Sehun pelan, suaranya terdengar sedih.

Permintaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba dan random itu lagi-lagi membuat Luhan terkesiap. Dia semakin penasaran. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sehun?

"Berjanjilah, Hyung. Tidak seperti 'dia' yang meninggalkanku, Luhan Hyung, tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan'nya'."

"Arasseo. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Sehun-ah. Mengapa aku harus meninggalkanmu? Kau terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan!" jawab Luhan meyakinkan Sehun.

"Janji?"

"Promise!"

Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam.

"Mmmm, Luhan Hyung!" panggil Sehun lagi

"Waaaeeee?"

"Lagu tadi, bisakah kau menyanyikannya lagi, Hyung? Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi!" pinta Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Asal Sehunnie berjanji untuk tidak bersedih dan menangis lagi, ne!"

"Joayo, aku tidak akan menangis. Lagipula, aku mengantuk, Hyung!"

"Yaaaaahhh! Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku menyanyi sebagai pengantar tidur, eoh?!" Luhan pura-pura kesal.

"Kekeke, suaramu sangat bagus, Hyung. Like an angel. Aku suka sekali mendengarkannya. Wae? Hyung tidak mau?"

"Aniyo, tentu saja aku mau. Apapun agar Sehunnie bisa tersenyum lagi, ne!" ujar Luhan tersenyum manis. Dan dia pun menyanyikan lagu itu kembali.

'Geuraeyo Sehun-ah, Hyung akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa tersenyum lagi. Jadi, kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi dan harus selalu ceria seperti biasa, arachi!?' ucapnya dalam hati.

Lagu Luhan terhenti saat dia mendengarkan ucapan terakhir Sehun sebelum dia tertidur.

"Hyung, kapan kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Hannie Hyung. My Angel!"

Deg, Deg, Deg, Deg, Deg,

Luhan meremas dadanya. Mencoba menahan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berpacu sangat cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

'Sehun-ah, wae? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau melakukannya lagi, Sehun-ah! Membuatku berharap lagi. Mengapa kau membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit bagiku?'

**~O.O~**

Pagi nya Luhan terbangun oleh pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari Sehun.

_**Hannie Hyung**__**!**__** Mianhae tadi malam aku benar-benar tertidur. Mau bagaimana lagi. Suaramu benar-benar indah Hyung ^^  
**_

Luhan tersenyum, sepertinya Sehun sudah kembali ceria? Atau dia hanya tidak ingin Luhan khawatir? Entahlah, yang jelas Luhan merasa senang sekarang, karena the 'old' Sehun sudah kembali.

Tiga hari kemudian baru Luhan mengetahui alasan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menelfonnya dan menangis.

Kim Jongin!

Ya! Mereka putus. Lebih tepatnya JongIn yang memutuskannya. Sehun tidak bercerita lebih lanjut alasan Jongin memutuskannya, dan Luhan juga tidak ingin bertanya mengapa. Karena kalau dia bertanya, Sehun pasti akan teringat kembali kejadian itu. Lalu, Sehun pasti akan bersedih dan menangis lagi. Dan dia tidak menginginkan itu terjadi. Luhan akan menunggu sampai saatnya sudah tepat.

Luhan bingung harus bagaimana. Seharusnya dia bahagia kan karena akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin putus. Tapi, Luhan merasa tidak bisa bahagia. Dia tahu, Sehun pasti sangat sedih sekarang. Karena Luhan paham sekali bagaimana sakitnya patah hati. Dengan keadaan Sehun yang bersedih seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bahagia?

**~O.O~**

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung! Bogosipheoooo!" teriak Sehun saat Luhan menelfonnya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang jarang berkomunikasi. Luhan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir semesternya. Dan Sehun juga sibuk dengan ujian masuk perguruan tingginya.

"Nadoooooo," jawab Luhan. "Bagaimana ujianmu, Sehun-ah? Kau diterima dimana?" tanya nya penasaran. Sehun tidak pernah menyebutkan dimana dia ingin menempuh masa kuliahnya.

'RAHASIA'.

Jawaban yang sama yang didapatkan Luhan setiap kali dia bertanya.

"Ujianku? Tentu saja lancar. It's me, Oh Sehun, yang kita bicarakan, Hyung!" ujarnya membanggakan dirinya.

"Tchh," Luhan berdecih. "Aigoooo, mengapa dongsaengku jadi sombong begini, eoh?"

"Kekekeke! Anyway Hyung, kau tahu? Pengumumannya sudah keluar. Aku diterima Hyung!" Sehun terdengar sangat senang.

"Ne, ne, kau diterima. Tapi dimana?"

"Hyung pasti tidak akan percaya," ucapnya. "Aku diterima diiiii..."

Luhan terdiam menunggu Sehun untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tapi setelah hampir 3 menit, Sehun masih diam. Dia baru sadar kalau Sehun sedang menggodanya. 'Oh My God! Kenapa anak ini jadi seperti BaekSoo?' pikir Luhan

"Yaaaakkk! OH SEHUN! Kalau kau tidak bicara sekarang, aku akan menutupnya dan tidak akan pernah menel—"

"Seoul National University, jurusan Arsitektur!" ucap Sehun memotong omelan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Kaget. Terkesiap. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk otaknya memproses ucapan Sehun.

1 detik

Seoul National University

5 detik

Sepertinya familiar sekali dengan nama kampus itu?

30 detik

"MWOOOOOO!? SEOUL NATIONAL UNIVERSITY!?" teriaknya setelah berhasil mencerna berita mendadak dari Sehun.

"Aiiiissshhh, Hyuuung! Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!" omel Sehun. "Ne, ne, Seoul National University. Tempat dimana Hyung keLiyyanganku yang bernama Luhan kuliah disana," lanjutnya dengan semangat.

"Jeongmalyo? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Sehun? Kau akan kuliah di Seoul?" tanya nya masih tak percaya. Setahu Luhan, orang tua Sehun sangat tidak ingin anaknya jauh dari mereka. Itu hal yang wajar menurut Luhan, mengingat Sehun adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarga. Lalu, mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun diizinkan?

"Uh-hum. Mengapa aku harus bercanda Hyung? Aku menceritakan tentangmu pada Umma Appa, karena itulah aku diizinkan kuliah di Seoul. Karena ada Hyung disana."

"Geuraeyo? Kalau kau kuliah di SNU, itu berarti..."

"Eumm, itu berarti kita akan kuliah di kampus yang sama Hyung. Dan itu berarti kita akan bertemu. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, aku senang sekali Hyuuung! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu !" tutur Sehun senang.

"Kau benar-benar senang karena bisa bertemu denganku?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Kali ini,, Bolehkah Luhan berharap lebih pada Sehun?

"Tentu saja Hyung! Aku senang sekali. Kita sudah hampir setahun berteman Hyung. Dan aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Hannie Hyung-ku. Makanya, saat aku melihat di brosur kalau di SNU ada jurusan Arsitektur, aku langsung memilihnya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa Hyung-ku dikehidupan nyata."

DEG

Hyung? Hhhhh, Luhan mendesah pelan. Hyung ya? Ternyata Luhan tetap seorang Hyung bagi Sehun.

"Eh? Mengapa Hyung mendesah? Apa Hyung tidak senang?"

"A-Aniyo, kenapa aku harus tidak senang? Kita akan segera bertemu, tentu saja aku senang Sehun-ah. Pabbo!" ucap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum senang membayangkan hari itu tiba. Hari dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Biarlah walau hanya sebagai Hyung. Tak apa. Selama dia bisa bertemu dan dekat dengan Sehun. Lagipula, Luhan sendiri sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadi Hyung bagi Sehun sebelumnya. Luhan akan berusaha. Tak perduli jantungnya yang akan berlari maraton nantinya. Asalkan bisa bersama dengan Sehun, semua akan baik-baik saja. Benar kan?

Luhan harap begitu.

**End of FlashBack**

**~O.O~**

Terlihat 3 namja manis dan imut yang sedang membawa makanan mereka sambil celingak-celinguk mencari tempat kosong di kantin kampus untuk makan siang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka memang selalu menghabiskan lunch break mereka bersama. Di kantin, di kelas, di perpustakaan, di halaman(?) kampus, asalkan BERSAMA. Dan berhubung sekarang is Summer, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kantin saja. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah memiliki namjachingu, dan Kyungsoo sudah bersama Suho sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, mereka tetap memutuskan kalau lunch break adalah waktu mereka untuk bersama. Terkadang Chanyeol dan Suho juga ikut makan di meja mereka.

Padahal Luhan sebenarnya juga tidak masalah kalau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo makan siang dengan namjachingu mereka masing-masing. Bahkan itu lebih bagus menurut Luhan, daripada dia harus menyaksikan 'telenovela' gratis di depan matanya. Tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik -menurut BaekSoo- mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan untuk makan siang sendirian. Jadi, mereka akan tetap bersama samapi Luhan memiliki teman makan siangnya.

What a wonderful friends he has, pikir Luhan.

Siang itu pun tak jauh berbeda dari siang-siang sebelumnya. Setelah mereka menemukan tempat kosong, mereka langsung bergegas duduk dan melepas kepenatan mereka hari ini.

"BAEKHYUN-AAAAAAAAHH!" panggil -teriak- seorang namja tinggi dari pintu kantin. Bersama dengannya, ada namja tampan yang *ehem*lebihpendek*ehem darinya. Namja tampan itu terlihat menjaga jarak dari namja tinggi, melihat orang-orang yang berada di kantin -yang juga menatap mereka- dengan tatapan 'maaf aku tidak mengenalnya'.

"YEOLLIEEEEEE!" seru Baekhyun tak kalah kencang, mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ala Miss Universe.

Pletakk. Luhan menjitak Liyyang jidat Baekhyun.

"Hyuuung! Kau KDRT Hyung!" ucap Baekkie sambil mengusap jidatnya. "Eomma, Luhan Hyung melakukan KDRT padaku!" lanjutnya lebay. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya memutar bola mata mereka.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Baekhyun pun beralih mengadu manja pada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya, yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol. Suho pun langsung duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengusap-usap punggung Suho.

"Yaaaahh, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun! Tidak bisakah kalian sehari saja bersikap normal? Tidak usah berteriak! Kalian tidak melihat semua orang memperhatikan? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Suho yang berjalan dibelakangmu menganggung malu atas perbuatanmu? Oh God! Poor Suho," omel Luhan panjang lebar lengkap dengan ke-alay-annya.

"Hyung! Please deh, jangan lebay. Kita kan cuma terlalu bersemangat karena rindu," ujar Chanyeol yang disambut anggukan setuju oleh Baekhyun.

"Whatever," jawab Luhan malas. "Hyung, sudahlah. Tau sendiri BaekYeol itu seperti apa. Jangan membuang tenagamu Hyung," sahut Kyungsoo dengan logat ke-Eomma-an(?)nya.

"Nah, benar kata umma. Simpan saja tenagamu Hyung. Bukankah nanti sore akan bertemu 'Pangeran'?" Baekhyun menyeringai jahil sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk," Luhan terbatuk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Wajahnya sudah memerah, entah karena terbatuk, karena panas, atau karena malu. Atau mungkin ketiganya.

"Yaahh, Baekhyun Hyung! Jangan seperti itu. Lihat nih, Luhan Hyung jadi tersedak!" Kyungsoo membela Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan agar batuknya berhenti. "Nanti kalau wajah Luhan Hyung jadi kusam karena kebanyakan batuk gimana? Luhan Hyung kan bisa minder kalau bertemu 'Pangeran'nya dengan wajah kusam, kekeke," lanjutnya sambil ber-HighFive dengan Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan semakin merona dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"aiiisshhh, kalian berdua sama saja! Jangan suka menggoda Luhan Hyung!" ujar Chanyeol sok bijak. "Nanti Luhan Hyung cemberut. Enggak lucu kan kalau 'first impression' nya Sehun itu wajah cemberutnya Luhan Hyung? Kekeke!" Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba mengabaikan tawa dan godaan(?) dari ChanBaekSoo.

"Yaa, yaa, yaaaaa!" kali ini Suho yang bersuara. Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap horor pada Suho. 'Oh My God! Not you too, Suho-ya,' batinnya.

Suho hanya memberikan senyuman -seringaian- angelicnya pada Luhan sebelum bersuara lagi. " Jangan begitu! Seharusnya hari ini kita menikmati makan siang kita dengan Luhan Hyung selagi kita masih bisa. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terakhir Luhan Hyung makan bersama kita, karena mulai besok, 'Pangeran berkuda' nya pasti akan membawanya," dan lagi-lagi mereka tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda Luhan -LAGI-.

Kali ini wajah manis Luhan telah benar-benar merah. Dia tak habis pikir, sejak kapan Suho yang angelic berubah menjadi evil seperti ChanBaekSoo?

"Omooooo!" teriak BaekSoo kompak. "Eottokhaeeee! My baby sebentar lagi akan menempuh hidup barunya," lebay Kyungsoo yang disambut oleh pelukan dari Baekhyun sambil berkata "Ne, Eomma. Sebentar lagi kita akan ditelantarkan oleh Luhan Hyung!" dengan tak kalah alay.

Oh My God! PERFECT! What. A. Wonderful. Friends.

"Yaaaaaaaaaakkk! Kalian asdfghjkl," Luhan kehilangan kata-katanya. Dengan itu, Luhan pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memberikan death glare gagal -karena justru terlihat sangat imut dimata mereka- pada ke-empat dongsaengnya, kemudian kabur ke kamar mandi terdekat. Meninggalkan 4 dongsaeng durhaka yang masih tertawa jahil. Dia perlu mendinginkan dirinya dan menormalkan kembali wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat siap petik sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun nanti.

"LUHAN HYUUUNG! JANGAN LUPA DIKENALKAN PADA KITA YAAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun sebelum Luhan menghilang di balik pintu kantin.

'Uuurrrggghhh! Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya aku telah berdosa membunuh anak raja? Mengapa aku bisa berteman dengan dongsaeng durhaka seperti itu di kehidupan sekarang? Itupun bukan hanya satu, tapi empat. EMPAT! Sepertinya aku tidak hanya membunuh anak raja, melainkan seluruh keluarga kerajaan." Luhan menggerutu sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

**~O.O~**

Sehun memasuki kelas dengan semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini, setelah hampir setahun menunggu, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Hyung-nya, Luhan. Ya, Luhan kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Sehun. Tentu saja gedungnya berbeda. Karena jurusan yang mereka ambil juga tidak sama. Luhan berada di gedung Fakultas Musik. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri di gedung Fakultas Tehnik.

Menjadi arsitek memang impiannya sejak kecil. Maka dari itu dia mengambil jurusan arsitek di SNU. Tapi saat ini, di hari pertamanya, prioritas utamanya bukanlah mata pelajaran kesukaannya yang sedang diterangkan oleh dosen di depannya, melainkan seseorang yang sekarang mungkin sedang berada di kelasnya dan memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Dia terus-menerus melihat ke arah jam tangan yang terpasang manis di tangan kirinya. Ingin rasanya Sehun meninggalkan kelasnya untuk menemui Luhan sekarang juga. Tapi dia tidak mungkin membolos di hari pertamanya kan?

Masih pukul pukul 2. Kuliah Sehun selesai jam 3 sore. Berarti masih kurang satu jam sampai kelasnya berakhir. Huft. 'Kenapa satu jam itu lama sekali?' batinnya tak sabar. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Semakin kencang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dia berdebar seperti ini. Mungkin karena dia terlalu senang? Mungkin, karena ini adalah hal yang paling dia nantikan sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ini? Sama seperti saat dia menantikan pengumuman kelulusannya? Mungkin.

Tepat pukul 3, saat bel tanda berakhirnya kelas berbunyi dan dosennya mengakhiri kuliahnya, Sehun langsung membereskan buku-bukunya yang tercecer di meja dan bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Dia terus menelusuri koridor sambil mengingat-ingat tempat mereka janjian. Di bawah pohon mapple dekat kolam kecil di taman belakang kampus. Dia terus berjalan -berlari- keluar dari gedung Fakultas Teknik menuju taman belakang kampus. Suasana kampus mulai sepi, mengingat sekarang telah sore dan kebanyakan mahasiswa sudah pulang.

Sesampainya di taman belakang kampus, Sehun langsung mencari-cari letak pohon mapple tersebut. Tidak sulit mencarinya, karena itu satu-satunya pohon mapple yang berada di dekat kolam kecil. Sehun pun langsung berjalan menuju pohon tersebut. Di sana, di bawah pohon mapple itu, terlihat seorang namja mungil tengah duduk membelakanginya di atas bangku dengan menumpu beban tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan-kirinya. Namja mungil yang memakai T-Shirt simple berwarna putih dan celana jeans biru dongker itu sepertinya sedang mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya dan terlihat menutup matanya, mungkin menghindari silaunya sinar matahari. Sehun terus berjalan mendekati namja itu dengan sangat perlahan. Berniat ingin mengejutkannya, tapi justru dia yang tertegun saat melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat manis. Surai pink nya terlihat bergerak lembut dimainkan oleh angin yang berhembus pelan di sekitarnya. Matanya yang tertutup membuat bulu mata panjang dan lentik nya menempel sempurna dengan kulit wajahnya. Senyuman manis terus terpatri di bibir plump nya yang berwarna pink yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih saljunya. Pipinya yang dihiasi dengan rona merah jambu, mungkin karena suhu udara yang panas, membuatnya terlihat lebih imut. Dan sinar matahari senja yang menerpa wajahnya justru membuat semuanya semakin terlihat sempurna. Luhan saat itu benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat. Sangat indah. So... Beautiful.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Lagi-lagi jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat. Sehun tercekat. Makhluk sempurna yang duduk di depannya benar-benar seperti mencuri nafasnya saat itu. Membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat mampir di otaknya. Dia tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu tentang 'Hyung' nya kan? Sehun mencoba menormalkan kembali detak jantung dan nafasnya yang sempat dicuri sebelum kemudian melangkah lebih dekat lagi dengan Luhan dan berdiri di belakangnya.

Luhan yang saat itu sedang memejamkan matanya dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang saat ini sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan tengah menjulurkan tangannya untuk menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

GREPP

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya saat dua telapak tangan itu menutupi matanya. Dia sempat panik dan spontan melepaskan headset yang dipakainya, sebelum suara sang pemilik tangan berhasil menenangkannya. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara seseorang yang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Suara seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Suara Oh Sehun.

Deg, deg, deg, deg, deg,

Luhan memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Luhan yakin sekali kalau jantungnya tidak pernah berdetak lebih cepat dari ini hanya karena mendengar suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, tepat di telinganya.

"Chajatda, nae Angel Hyung! Bogo... sipheo!"

Dan di sana, di bawah pohon mapple itu, ditemani dengan Summer Breeze yang berhembus lembut di sekitarnya, kisah cinta Luhan dimulai dan bersemi.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N;**

Yuhuuuuuu!

#lambailambaisingletSehun

Author gaje datang lagi membawa ff yang semakin gaje pula. Ini chapter terpanjang sepanjang sejarah.

HunHan sudah bertemu(?)!

#nyalainkembangapi #plakk

Maaf kalo kepanjangan, mengecewakan, scene nya kurang sweet, kurang greget, kurang keren, dan masih banyak kurang-kurang yang lainnya. Liyya juga baru belajar n pertama kali ini bikin ff, #bow90°

Flashback sudah komplit sodara-sodara! Mulai chap depan, kita menuju ke cerita yang sebenarnya^^

Siapa yang nunggu-nunggu HunHan moment?  
#krik,krik,krik *authorpundunglagi

BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

_**Balesan Review:**_

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Iya noh, Sehun gak peka. Ajarin riiinn, biar peka, hehe.. Luhan gitu loohh,, selalu berhati lembut,, Jangankan Rina, Liyya aja mau kok menghangatkan Lulu kalo dia kedinginan,, #wuusshhh *ditopanSehun,,

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecawakan,, noh Kkamjong sama Thehun dah Lo Gue End tuuhh,, tinggal nunggu HunHannya aja,, ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Akita Fisayu:**_ Annyeong^^,, Baru nemu? Baru baca? Gpp… yang penting udah baca :D Gomawo buat reviewnya,, panggil sunbae? Hmmm,, sebenernya ring nya di telinga enakan eonnie ya,, tp gpp deh ^_^ Gomawo udah bilang ceritanya seruu,, jadi malu #plakk,, Liyya juga pengen punya sahabat kayak BaekSoo,,

Huaaaa,, ada typos ya,,? Padahal aku udah baca berkali-kali loohh sebelum upload, tapi tetep aja ada typos -_- Mianhaeeeee,, #bow90° Mudah-mudahan chap ini gak ada typosnya ya,, aku gak bisa kalo ngedit yang udah dipost, gak tau caranya, huhuhu, maklum, author baru jadi O.O #authorgaptek

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lynacronics:**_ nyesek banget emang nasib Luhan, tapi tenang aja, ada saatnya dia bahagia kok ^_^

Ne udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan ya,, mau HunHan bersatu,,? Liyya juga pengennya gitu mah,, #ikutanpasangbannerHunHan,, tapi, liat ntar deh ya,,hehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kyungkyungie:**_ baru ketemu ya ceritanya,,? Kok bisa O.O? Ne saengie, panggil eonnie aja ^_^ eonnie seumuran lulu, saengie seumuran Sehun, berarti kita HunHan donk o.O #plakk*abaikan,,

Itu Kkamjong sama Thehun udah the End, HunHan juga sudah *ehem*bertemu*ehem*,, tapi untuk KaiSoo nya maaf yaaa,, soalnya Suho Appa udah booking(?) Umma duluan, hehehe,, Eonnie juga pengen persahabatan model HanBaekSoo gitu ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lisnana1:**_ iyaaa,, panggil eonnie aja yaa ^_^ pengen ikutan nangis,,? #sodorintissue,, Kyaaaaaaa,,, eonnie juga seneng banget setengah hidup waktu dapet kabar EXO mau kombek,, DEMI LUHAAAANNN,,,

Ini udah lanjut, moga kamu suka ^_^ HunKai juga udah bubaran(?) #emangnyaupacara? Tenang aja, moment HunKainya gak bakal banyak-banyak kok, mungkin satu chapter? #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ muehehehehe,, sudah kuduga, pasti langsung diralat deh kata-kata 'sweet' nya,, kekeke #evilsmirk,,

Ini udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan ya,, HunHan udah ketemu tuh, atau mau ketemu? Gak tau deh, pokoknya ntu lah #authorgaje

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun:**_ Liyya juga gak sabar pengen Hunhan ketemuan,, tapi apalah daya, ternyata flashbacknya membutuhkan banyak sekali chapter dari perkiraan Liyya.

Ini dah lanjut, moga suka,,, Itu HunHannya juga dah mau ketemu tuh,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ eonnieeeeeeeee,, aku suka baca komennya eonnie yang suuuper panjang,, ketawa sendiri bacanya,, kekekeke,, Hunnie jahat emang, udah buat Lulu menangis semalam *minjemjudullagu

Hun: heh, yang bikin cerita sapa? Kok gue yang disalahin

Saeng: hehehe,, peace *pasangmukainnocent

Ini udah update eon, moga suka ya eooon~

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ omooo,,,! Kamu gak nunggu momen HunKai? Sama, Liyya juga #plakk *ditabokJongin,, hehehe,, eonnie juga nunggu-nunggu HunHan moment kook, kita sehatiii *abaikan

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Oh YoungHun:**_ iya neeh,, dimana-mana emang yang namanya TBC itu pengganggu yaaaa,, terakhirnya HunHan ato bromance? Lihat saja nanti,, #winkwink,, kekekekeke

Ini udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Kali ini Liyya gak banyak capcus ya. Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kecupbasah**readers satu-satu ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

The One

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun BaekHyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun

Pairing: HunHan, slight!KaiHun/HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 5 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Liyya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) Liyya ^^). Nama SNU (Seoul National University) cuma pinjem namanya aja. Kurikulum perkuliahan adalah kurikulum ciptaan Liyya sendiri, hehehehe

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**Preview Chapter:**

_**Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya saat dua telapak tangan itu menutupi matanya. Dia sempat panik **__**dan spontan melepaskan headset yang dipakainya, **__**sebelum suara sang pemilik tangan berhasil menenangkannya. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara seseorang yang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Suara seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Suara Oh Sehun**__**.**_

"_**Chajatda**__**, **__**nae **__**Angel Hyung! Bogo**__**... **__**sipheo!"**_

**~O.O~**

"S-Sehun?" ucap Luhan. Jantungnya masih berdetak sangat cepat. Kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia berada sangat dekat dengan Sehun membuatnya senang sekaligus gugup. Belum lagi tangan Sehun yang masih menutup kedua matanya, ditambah dada bidang Sehun yang menempel dengan punggungnya, membuatnya menjadi lebih gugup lagi. Dia takut, kalau semakin lama mereka berada di posisi seperti ini, Sehun bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

Luhan meraih kedua tangan Sehun agar terlepas dari wajahnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Mengedip-kedipkan matanya imut untuk membiasakannya dengan sinar matahari sebelum membalikkan badannya. Tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sudah tidak lagi berada di belakangnnya. Sehun sedang menatapnya lekat, lengkap dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Eh?" kagetnya saat menyadari kalau Sehun ada di depannya.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan tertegun. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulitnya yang putih, bibir cherry nya yang tipis dan tersenyum pada Luhan, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit karena senyumnya. Sehun terlihat sangat menawan. Luhan benar-benar speechless. Dia hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Sehun. Rasanya dia tidak percaya kalau saat ini Sehun benar-benar berada di depannya. Sehun terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan mempesona daripada yang selama ini dia lihat dari foto-foto yang dikirimkan Sehun.

Luhan baru sadar kalau ternyata Sehun mempunyai kemampuan untuk membuat Luhan terus jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung dengan reaksi Luhan yang terlihat cengo(?) saat melihatnya. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan mata Luhan, tetapi Luhan tetap diam saja. Seolah-olah dia tidak melihat Sehun di depannya. Sehun pun memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan sedikit mengguncangnya untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Hyung, gwaenchanna?" tanyanya sambil memegang bahu Luhan.

"E-eoh? N-ne. Gwaenchanna, hehe." Luhan tersenyum kikuk saat sadar kalau dia telah melamun di depan Sehun. Luhan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu karena malu. 'Great, Luhan. Time to embarass yourself! Pabo!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hyung nya. Dia memundurkan badannya satu langkah kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida, Hyung!" ujar Sehun. Luhan pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun, menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan menjabatnya dengan senang hati.

"Luhan im-ni-da," jawab Luhan terbata karena canggung. Sungguh saat ini dia terlalu senang. Oh Sehun sedang memegang tangannya! Bukan memegang sebenarnya, mereka kan hanya berjabat tangan. Tapi Luhan tidak perduli, dia terlalu senang untuk memperdulikannya.

'Oh eM Giiii! Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Sehun! Dan sekarang dia sedang memegang tanganku. Omo omoooo, eottokhaeee! Jantungku! Pipiku! Kyaaaaaa! Benarkah aku sedang tidak bermimpi? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Oh Sehun ada di depanku!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Luhan Hyung? Kau melamun lagi," ujar Sehun saat melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Luhan.

"Eh? Oh, mianhae Sehun-ah. Hehehe." Luhan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya saja aku masih belum percaya kalau kita beneran bertemu," lanjutnya.

"Mmmmm, nado Hyung. Kau tahu, aku bahkan sempat berfikiran untuk kabur dari kelas karena sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu!" ucapnya antusias. "Apa Hyung sudah lama menungguku?" tanya nya kemudian.

"Aniyo, aku baru saja sampai," bohong Luhan. Padahal sudah hampir satu jam dia berada di situ.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Eumm," Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Arrasseo, lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Eh? Bagaimana apanya?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. 'Aigooooo, kenapa Luhan Hyung terlihat imut sekali?'

"Yaa, apa kita akan terus berdiri seperti ini disini?" ucap Sehun canggung sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Luhan pun ikut-ikutan melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Dia baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua masih berada di taman belakang kampus. Dia menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kecuali kalau kau mau tetap di sini," jawab Luhan. Perlahan aura-aura awkward yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka mulai mencair. Kenapa harus canggung, pikir Luhan. Toh selama ini kan mereka sangat akrab.

"Hmmm, so, should we go now?" tanya Sehun sok Inggris. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dia mengambil tasnya di bangku, memasukkan headset dan mp3 nya, kemudian menyampirkannya di bahu kirinya. "Kaja!" ajaknya.

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan arena kampus. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang membuka suara.

'Aiiisshh! Mengapa jadi canggung lagi? Sehun-ah, palli katakan sesuatu!" batin Luhan.

'Luhan Hyung, mengapa diam saja? Apa dia kecewa? Apa dia tidak suka bertemu denganku? Aiisshh, eottokhaeee? Padahal sebelum bertemu tadi, ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tapi mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba jadi blank?' pikir Sehun.

"Uuumm, Luhan Hyung!" panggil Sehun. "Ne?"

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" Sehun pabo. Apa tidak ada yang terfikir selain itu? Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Eoh? Mmm, aku ingin mengajakmu membeli Bubble Tea di tempat favoritku. Setelah seharian berada di kelas, segelas Bubble Tea bisa membantu kan?" jawabnya.

"Aaahh, Bubble Tea? Joayooo" ucap Sehun senang. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang menjadi alasan Luhan mengajak Sehun membeli Bubble Tea. Dia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Mengingat awal mereka berkenalan dulu karena Bubble Tea, siapa tahu mereka bisa menghilangkan kecanggungan itu juga dengan Bubble Tea. Kekeke.. Luhan terkekeh memikirkan teori konyolnya.

"Mengapa tertawa Hyung? Apa ada yang lucu denganku?" tanya Sehun heran melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Aniya," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya teringat sesuatu" lanjutnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

**~O.O~**

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kafe favorit Luhan. Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah tulisan yang tergantung rapi di depan kafe.

'EXO Cafe'

'Oooohh, jadi ini kafe yang pernah Luhan Hyung ceritakan dulu. Tempat dimana dia biasanya membeli Bubble Tea,' batin Sehun.

Triiing

Suara itu terdengar ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kafe. Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Suasana di dalam terlihat sangat nyaman. Sebenarnya kafe nya juga tidak terlalu besar, tetapi interiornya sangat bagus. Berbeda sekali denga kedai Bubble Tea di tempat Sehun yang hanya berbentuk stan kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo, selamat datang!" ucap salah satu pelayan kafe sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Silahkan ma— Oh, Luhan Hyuuung!" ucap pelayan tersebut saat menyadari siapa custemer yang baru saja datang.

'What the— mengapa aku bisa lupa kalau BaekHyun dan Kyungsoo bekerja part time di sini? Great Luhan! Habislah aku,' batinnya.

"Hyuuuuung! Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggelayut manja pada Luhan. Alis Sehun berkedut saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Terbesit rasa tidak suka dalam hatinya saat melihat Baekhyun bermanja-manja pada Luhan. 'Siapa namja pendek ini? Mengapa seenaknya menempel pada Luhan Hyung-ku?' Sehun pun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Eoh? Bukankan kau bilang kalau hari ini akan bertemu dengan 'Pa— emmmpphh!" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena Luhan berhasil membekap mulutnya dengan tidak elit. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya, memberikan isyarat padanya kalau Sehun ada di sini. Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung. 'Mengapa Luhan Hyung menatapnya begitu? Mengapa pula dia menggerak-gerakkan matanya nggak jelas gitu? Omooo! Jangan bilang kalau Sehun tidak menepati janjinya? Apa karena itu Luhan jadi begini? Kasian sekali Hyungku. Awas saja kau Sehun!' pikirnya.

Setelah yakin kalau Baekhyun mendapatkan sinyal yang dikirimnya tadi dan tidak akan meneruskan kata-katanya, Luhan melepaskan tangannya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan erat sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Omooo! Uri Luhannie eottokhaee? Tenang saja Hyung, Baekkie ada di sini. Jangan sedih, ne!" ujarnya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya melihat Hyung-nya dipeluk seperti itu. Sungguh, rasanya dia tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan namja pendek itu. Seenaknya saja dia memeluk Luhan Hyung. Rasanya ingin sekali dia mendorong namja itu dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan sendiri? Dia hanya melongo bingung mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Mengapa dongsaeng ajaib nya jadi unik begini? Mengapa juga dia mengusap-usap punggungnya dan mengatakan untuk tidak bersedih? Siapa juga yang lagi sedih? Luhan kan sedang amat sangat bahagis sekarang. Dia masih setia dengan kebingungannya saat tiba-tiba suara deheman seseorang menyadarkannya, menghentikan Baekhyun dari kegiatannya mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dan menatap pemilik suara.

'Nugu?!' Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari Luhan dan menatap pemuda tinggi yang saat ini berdiri di samping Luhan. Sepertinya dia familiar dengan wajah pria bertampang datar di depannya. Tapi dimana yaaa? Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus melihat pemuda tampan tapi datar yang baru saja menginterupsi kegiatannya barusan. Dia berfikir keras sebelum menyadari sesuatu. OH! Dia kan...

Sehun yang melihat kedua manusia di depannya masih terbengong memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida. Aku temannya Luhan Hyung," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

'Aaahh! Benar! Dia kan Oh Sehun!' Baekhyun merutuk dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari sebelumnya? Wajah Oh Sehun kan terpampang nyata di meja belajarnya Luhan Hyung. Tapiiiiii, tunggu tunggu! Seperti nya ada kesalahan di sini. Kalau Oh Sehun ada bersama Luhan Hyung, berarti dia menepati janjinya dong. Berarti Luhan Hyung juga tidak sedang sedih. Dan berarti juga, maksud dari sinyal-sinyal aneh yang diberikan Luhan sebelumnya adalah... 'Ooohh' Baekhyun membentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf 'O' saat menyadari situasi yang sebenarnya.

"Hehehehe," Baekhyun melihat ke arah Luhan dengan cengiran khasnya sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tapi cengiran itu hanya bertahan sesaat, karena detik berikutnya, jiwa evilnya pun kumat. Dia mengganti cengirannya dengan seringaian manis(?) nya sebelum angkat suara.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! EOMMAAAAAAAAA! Kemarilaaahh, lihatlah siapa yang dataaaang!" bukannya menjawab Sehun, dia malah berteriak-teriak memanggil Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam sambil loncat-loncat tidak jelas di depan HunHan. Untungnya saat itu kafe sedang sepi.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun segera berhambur keluar. "Yaaahhh, Baekkie Hyung! Berapa kali kubilang jangan berteriak-teriak di kafe. Kau bisa membuat pelang— Eh, rupanya ada Luhan Hyung dan?" omelan Kyungsoo terhenti saat dia melihat siapa yang berada di depan Baekhyun saat itu, serta satu orang yang lainnya yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida, temannya Luhan Hyung!" Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya -lagi.

"Oooohh," Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Temannya Luhan Hyu— MWOOO!? OH SEHUUUUNNNNN!? OH SEHUUUUUNNN?!" kagetnya saat menyadari siapa namja yang bersama Luhan.

OH. My. GOD! Luhan menepuk jidatnya.

Luhan yang akhirnya menyadari sikon yang sedang berlangsung saat itu langsung mengambil tindakan sebelum kedua dongsaeng ajaibnya berindak lebih memalukan lagi di depannya dan Sehun. "Sehun-ah, aku ada perlu sebentar. Nanti biar aku yang memesankan Bubble Tea nya. Coklat Bubble Tea kan? Arrasseo! Kau carilah tempat duduk yang nyaman, ne!" Sebelum sempat Sehun menjawabnya, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menarik telinga BaekSoo untuk mengikutinya menuju pintu yang bertuliskan 'Staff Only' tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari BaekSoo yang telinganya ditarik oleh Luhan.

Sehun hanya memandang kepergian Luhan dengan bingung. Dia berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman sambil terus berfikir tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. 'Mengapa Luhan Hyung bisa kenal dengan orang-orang aneh bin ajaib seperti itu?'

**~O.O~**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia lalu menarik kursi yang ada di seberang Sehun dan duduk di sana. Kedua temannya tadi -BaekSoo- tidak terlihat. Mungkin mereka kembali bekerja, pikirnya.

"Mianhae soal yang tadi. Mereka housemates ku. Yaaahh, memang kelakuan mereka berdua sedikit di atas normal sih, tapi mereka orang yang baik kok. Hehehe." Luhan membuka suara nya.

"Housemates? Maksud Hyung, itu yang bernama Baekhyun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung?" tanya Sehun. Dia ingat kalau Luhan pernah bercerita tentang kedua housemates nya sebelumnya.

"Ne," angguk Luhan. "Yang pertama menyambut kita itu Baekhyun, dan yang kedua itu Kyungsoo," jelasnya.

'Mmmm, jadi, namja pendek yang seenaknya memeluk Luhan Hyung itu bernama Baekhyun!' ucapnya dalam hati, masih tidak terima atas perlakuan Baekhyun pada Hyung-nya tadi.

"Ooowwhh, arasseo. Mereka bekerja di sini?"

"Eum, sebenarnya aku juga ditawari untuk part time di sini. Tapi aku menolaknya. Bukannya tidak ingin bekerja, tapi, tahu sendirikan kalau aku penggila Bubble Tea. Aku hanya tidak mau bekerja sia-sia karena nanti gajiku habis untuk membeli Bubble Tea di sini, hehehe." Sehun hanya ikut terkekeh sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian, BaekSoo kembali terlihat menghampiri meja mereka dengan membawa dua gelas Bubble Tea dan dua potong strawberry cake. "Pesanan dataaaaang," ujar Baekkie. Keduanya terihat sedikit lebih normal sekarang -entah apa yang dilakukan Luhan pada mereka di ruangan itu sebelumnya- tetapi tetap dengan seringaian aneh mereka. Sehun sendiri tidak paham, mengapa mereka terlihat terkejut saat Sehun memperkenalkan diri tadi.

"Dua Strawberry Cake," ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan dua piring strawberry cake yang dibawanya. "Dan dua Bubble Tea, Taro dan Coklat!" Baekhyun pun meletakkan Bubble Tea yang dia bawa. "Selamat menikmati!" ucap mereka setelah semua pesanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Ehem, hai, aku Baekhyun, teman satu kontrakan nya Luhan Hyung. Maaf atas kejadian sebelumnya." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aaah, gwaenchanna," balas Sehun dengan senyuman maut(?) nya juga.

"Aku Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo Hyung, atau 'Eomma'. Luhan hyung dan beberapa temanku juga memanggilku begitu. Sama seperti Baekhyun Hyung, aku juga teman satu kontrakan nya Luhan Hyung," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menjabat tangan Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam melihat kedua makhluk pendek tapi imut di depannya dengan tatapan heran. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya hari ini? Apa tanktop putih yang dibalut dengan kemeja biru yang tidak dikancingnya terlihat aneh di badannya? Mengapa kedua namja di depannya terus menatapnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dengan senyuman aneh mereka? Sehun lalu beralih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'mengapa kedua temanmu menatapku seperti itu Hyung' yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'meminta maaf' dari Luhan.

"EHEMM!" Luhan berdehem dengan agak keras membuat BaekSoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan. Senyuman aneh mereka berganti dengan cengiran saat melihat tatapan mematikan tapi imut dari Luhan.

"Bukankah kalian memiliki pekerjaan lain di dalam?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian di ruangan 'Staff Only' barusan. Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia hanya membalas senyuman 'manis' Luhan dengan senyumannya yang tak kalah manis pula. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo Hyung. Kau kan bisa melihat sendiri kalau kafe sedang sepi. Lagipula, masih ada pelayan yang lainnya kan. Aku ingin bergabung di sini untuk berkenalan dengan teman 'baru'mu Hyung" Baekhyun menatap Sehun lagi. "Kau tidak keberatan kan Sehun?" tanya nya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Emmmm, t-tentu saja tidak, H-hyung. Teman Luhan Hyung, berarti temanku juga kan?" jawab Sehun tidak rela. Jelas saja, ini kan hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Luhan, dan dia ingin menghabiskan momen yang sangat ditunggu-tunggunya ini berdua dengan Luhan. CATAT: hanya BERDUA. Tapi, dia juga tidak mungkin menolak teman Luhan, kan?

"Mwo! T-tapi—" ucapan Luhan terputus oleh sebuah teriakan dari arah belakangnya.

"BAEKHYUN-AAAAHHH!"

WHAT THE H*LL!

Park Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka lengkap dengan senyuman gigi pepsodent andalannya.

"YEOLLIEEEE!" entah kenapa Luhan merasa DEJAVU dengan kejadian yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. BaekSoo yang sedang duduk manis di sampingnya, ChanBaek yang berteriak, dan Suho yang berjalan di belakang Chanyeol. Hanya saja, kali ini situasinya sedikit lebih buruk dan memalukan, mengingat ada Sehun yang sedang duduk di depannya. Confusion jelas tertulis di wajah Sehun saat itu. 'Ada apa dengan semua orang-orang ajaib di sekitar Luhan?', pikirnya.

"Yoooo, Wasup brooo?!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik kursi dari meja lain dan duduk di samping Baekhyun setelah memberikan kecupan manis di bibir kekasihnya itu. Suho juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol -minus kecupan manis di bibir Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Hai Hyung! Senang bertemu denganku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Luhan sebelum beralih ke Sehun. "Hai there, aku Chanyeol, teman Luhan Hyung sekaligus kekasih Baekkie. So, jangan pernah berfikiran untuk mendekati my Baekkie, oke!" ucap Chanyeol pede sambil merangkul pinggang Baekhyun posesif, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya -minus ChanBaekHun- memutar bola mata mereka malas.

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. 'Like hell I will!' batinnya. Tapi dia tetap berusaha sopan dan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Abaikan perkataannya," kali ini Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah namja yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Aku Suho, kekasih Kyungsoo. Kau Sehun, kan? Nice to 'finally' meet you!" lanjutnya ramah, tidak lupa untuk memberi penekanan pada kata 'finally' yang diucapkannya.

Sepertinya Suho Hyung tidak seajaib yang lain.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya sambil terus menatap Suho, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun bergantian. Apa masud Suho menambahkan kata 'finally' di dalam kalimatnya? Apa dia sudah mengetahui tentang Sehun? itu berarti Luhan bercerita tentangnya pada ke empat temannya ini? Apa karena itu juga BaekSoo terlihat kaget saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya tadi?

Seakan bisa membaca arti dari tatapan Sehun, Baekhyun pun angkat suara, "Kalau kau berfikir seperti apa yang aku fikirkan, maka jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Kami sudah tahu tentangmu. Luhan Hyung cerita semua pada kami, mmm sebenarnya hanya padaku dan Kyungsoo, tapi— you know lah, hehehe." Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kali ini dia tersenyum sambil menoleh pada Luhan yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Luhan Hyung selalu bercerita tentangmu pada kami," ucap Kyungsoo. "Sehun begini, Sehun begitu, aaahhhh, tiada hari tanpa cerita tentang Sehun. Apalagi saat kau bilang kalau kau akan kuliah di SNU. Luhan Hyung benar-benar heboh sekali. Benar kan Luhan Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Luhan membuat mental note untuk memberi pelajaran pada 4 dongsaeng durhakanya, yang sudah dengan teganya membuat Luhan malu di depan Sehun, nanti. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan plus-plus tentunya. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat merah. Andai saja saat itu bumi berbaik hati untuk menelannya hidup-hidup, Luhan akan sangat berterima kasih. Tapi, tentu saja apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Luhan mengalihkan padangannya pada Sehun dan tersenyum canggung. "Mmm, yaaa, you know. Bercerita sesama teman. Antar sahabat. No secrets between us. Yaahh, semacam itu lah, hehehe." ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa panas. Setelah itu Luhan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. MALU.

"Hahahahaha, arrasseo Hyung. Tidak perlu malu. Hyung kan juga sering bercerita tentang Baekhyun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung padaku." Ucap Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak sering sih bercerita tentang BaekSoo padanya, hanya beberapa kali saja. Dia hanya mengatakannya untuk menghilangkan aura canggung yang lagi-lagi tercipta di antara mereka. Toh pertemuan ini seharusnya membuat mereka lebih dekat kan?

"Eh? N-ne!" Luhan menatap sehun dan tersenyum manis. Lega karena Sehun tidak berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tapi juga sedikit kecewa karena Sehun benar-benar clueless akan perasaan Luhan. Sedangkan ke-empat yang lain? Jangan ditanya.

Mereka hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria melihat reaksi Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin dia berfikiran seperti itu. orang bodoh sekalipun bisa menebak pesan tersembunyi dan tujuan mereka mengatakan hal itu dan menggoda Luhan di depan Sehun. Tentu saja alasannya karena Luhan menyukai Sehun. Tapi Sehun, dengan 'oon'nya hanya menganggap itu hal biasa!? Ingin rasanya mereka menjitak jidat Sehun saat itu. tapi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya daripada harus berhadapan dengan 'angry deer' yang kebetulan bernama Luhan nantinya.

"Anyways, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua Hyung!" ucapnya lagi dan tersenyum pada ke-empat orang yang masih ber-sweat drop ria itu.

Detik berikutnya, suasana benar-benar sudah terkendali. Sehun terlihat mulai akrab dengan empat dongsaeng ajaib Luhan. Sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa karena lelucon-lelucon yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Luhan bersyukur karena akhirnya kecanggungan itu hilang perlahan. Dia juga merasa senang sekali melihat Sehun yang dengan mudahnya menjadi akrab dengan 4 orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ya, walau terkadang menyebalkan, mereka tetap sahabat terbaik Luhan. Khususnya BaekSoo. Tapi, tentu saja hal itu tidak semerta-merta menghapus 'niat baik' nya untuk memberi mereka pelajaran nanti.

Sehun sendiri juga mulai merasa nyaman dengan teman-teman Luhan. Ternyata dibalik keajaiban dan keunikan tingkah laku nya, mereka lumayan normal. Tentu saja Sehun paling menyukai Suho. Karena menurutnya, Suho terlihat paling normal diantara mereka. Sehun juga diijinkan untuk memanggilnya Appa. Karena Sehun bercerita kalau sebelumnya Kyungsoo memintanya untuk memanggilnya Eomma.

Mereka terus bercerita dan bercanda. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Luhan yang sudah terlihat lebih rileks dan tidak canggung lagi. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya tiap kali Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo dengan jahilnya menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang belum diketahuinya tentang Luhan. Dan tiap kali Luhan tersipu, atau menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, ataupun merengek manja pada BaekSoo untuk tidak melanjutkan ceritanya —yang tentu saja hanya dianggap angin lewat oleh keduanya—, Sehun benar-benar ingin sekali menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya, memeluk Luhan erat dan mencubit pipinya karena gemas. Dia baru sadar, kalau ternyata Luhan Hyung-nya really is cute and adorable.

**~O.O~**

"Aaaaahhhh, akhirnya kita bisa lepas dari mereka!" ucap Luhan senang. Saat ini dia dan Sehun sedang berjalan beriringan menuju kontrakan Luhan. Hari sudah gelap dan Sehun bersikeras ingin mengantar Luhan pulang. Siapa yang menyangka kalau niatnya mampir ke kafe sebentar untuk membeli Bubble Tea dan meminumnya di taman bersama Sehun berakhir menjadi berjam-jam di sana, thanks to ChanBaekSuD.O.

Untung saja sekarang mereka sudah berpisah. Awalnya, Chanyeol mengajak mereka pulang bersama yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan. Paling tidak, untuk sisa hari ini, dia benar-benar ingin menghabiskannya berdua saja dengan Sehun. Untungnya BaekSoo memahaminya. Sejahil apapun mereka, mereka tetap ingin melihat Hyung tersayangnya senang kan. Biarlah Luhan pulang berdua dengan Sehun. Toh, mereka bisa melanjutkan kejahilan mereka saat Luhan sudah di rumah nanti kan? Kekeke.

"Hehehe, temanmu lucu-lucu Hyung. Dan sepertinya mereka sangat menyayangimu," ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya mamutar bola matanya.

"Sayang? Apa itu termasuk menceritakan hal-hal memalukan tentangmu di depan temanmu?" tanya Luhan sarkastik.

"Memalukan? Cerita yang mana yang memalukan? Apa tentang Hyung yang sampai sekarang masih suka menonton disney movies?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sehun-aaaahhh!" ucapnya menggembungkan pipinya imut dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeee? Ataaauuu tentang Hyung yang takut petir dan akan merengek pada Baekhyun Hyung dan Eomma untuk menemanimu tidur?" godanya lagi.

Blusshhh.

"Yaaaaaa! Aaiiisshhh. Jangan dibahas Sehun-aah, itu memalukan!" ucap Luhan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memanas dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Hahahaha, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Hyung-ku seperti ini. Imut!" tutur Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan.

"Wae? Apa kau kecewa karena tahu aku seperti ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Mmmm. Aniyo, memang sih, Luhan Hyung yang aku kenal di telfon, di sms, di e-mail rasanya sangat dewasa. Aku menyukai kedewasaannya. Tapi Luhan Hyung yang ada di depanku saat ini terlihat sangat imut. Dan aku juga menyukainya," jawab Sehun.

Bblussshh

"Aiisshh! Berhenti menggombal Oh Sehun! Itu tidak lucu." Luhan memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Aku tidak menggombal Hyung. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," jawab Sehun lagi. "Apa kau yakin kalau kau 4 tahun di atasku Hyung? Karena kau sama sekali tidak terlihat begitu."

"Tentu saja aku 4 tahun lebih tua darimu Oh Sehun. Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Luhan ikut berhenti. "Bukankah sudah jelas Hyung?" ucap Sehun sambil memegang dagu Luhan dan mengangkat wajah Luhan agar dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Kau sangat manis, imut, dan lagi... kau juga lebih pendek dariku. Muahahahaha."

Blusshh. Pipi Luhan semakin merona.

"Yaaaaaa!" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dari dagunya. "Aku tidak imut. Aku kan namja. Aku itu manly. Dan lagi, aku juga tidak pendek! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi. Huft!" ujarnya sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih imut lagi.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya. "Arrasseo, arrasseo, Luhan Hyung yang tidak imut tapi manly," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda yang mendapatkan pukulan manis dari Luhan di lengan kirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu di kampus, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmmmm, bagaimana ya? Aku tidak bisa menikmati hari pertama belajarku Hyung," jawabnya.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku terus memikirkan seseorang. Terus melihat jam, menunggunya menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu menyimak apa yang dosen jelaskan. Hehehe," jawabnya sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

'OMOOOO! Sehun tersenyum lagiii! Mengapa dia terus tersenyum seperti itu? Sehun manis sekali. Aku bisa diabetes karena senyumnya. Dan apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Dia memikirkanku sepanjang pelajaran? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!' Luhan berteriak di dalam hatinya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Padahal dalam hatinya, dia ingin berteriak dan melompat-lompat saat itu juga saking senangnya.

"Ehemm!" Luhan berdehem pelan, memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun barusan. "Lalu, sekarang kau tinggal dimana, Sehun-ah?" tanya nya lagi.

"Semester ini aku tinggal di dorm yang disediakan kampus Hyung. Aku kan belum terlalu kenal dengan Seoul. Mungkin semester depan aku akan mencari apartemen kecil-kecilan saja di dekat kampus," jawab Sehun.

"Ooohhh!" Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan membantu mu mencari apartemen, arrasseo!" ucapnya sambil berjinjit sedikit untuk mengusap-usap kepala Sehun pelan.

Mereka pun kambali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam. Tapi kali ini, not an awkward silent, melainkan comfortable silent. Karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta saat itu.

**~O.O~**

"Jadi Hyung tinggal di sini?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan membuka pintu pagar kontrakannya.

"Eum, di sinilah aku tinggal, hehe!" jawab Luhan.

Mereka pun masuk melewati halaman rumah Luhan. Rumah kontrakan Luhan dan BaekSoo memang tidak besar. Tapi juga tidak kecil. Dan yang terpenting mereka nyaman tinggal di sana. Halamannya juga lumayan luas.

"Eh? Sepertiya Baekhyun dan KyungSoo sudah pulang," ucapnya saat melihat sinar lampu dari kamar BaekSoo. "Tumben sekali mereka langsung pulang. Biasanya kan jalan-jalan dulu. Feelingku jadi tidak enak!" gumamnya pelan.

Entah memang feelingnya yang terlalu kuat, atau memang karena dia sudah sangat mengenal BaekSoo, tapi sepertinya itu memang benar. Terbukti dengan adanya dua kepala yang sesekali muncul dan mengintip kejadian di teras rumah dari balik jendela ruang tamu. Tapi baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, mungkin.

"Jadi, apa kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang terlihat masih memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Luhan. "Aku bisa meminta Kyungsoo membuatkan minuman untukmu!" tawarnya.

"Eerrmmm," Sehun berfikir sebentar. "Aku rasa tidak perlu Hyung. Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku langsung pulang saja," jawab Sehun.

"Oh, arrasseo!" jawab luhan singkat. Sedikit kecewa karena Sehun tidak mau mampir.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat kecewa, entah mengapa hati Sehun terasa sedikit berdenyut. "Lagipula sekarang kan aku sudah tahu dimana Hyung tinggal. Pasti aku akan ke sini lagi. Dan juga, rencananya aku akan menemui temanku dulu, sepertinya dosenku tadi memberikan tugas. Aku kan tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, Hyung. Hehehe," ucap Sehun lagi.

Mendengar penjelasan Sehun, Luhan kembali tersipu karena mengingat alasan Sehun tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

"Ne, ne, arasseo. Makanya lain kali jangan melamun Sehun-ah. Kau harus memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskankan dosenmu!" titah Luhan.

"Siap boss!" ucap Sehun sambil hormat pada Luhan, membuat keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Mmmm, gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang, Sehun-ah. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Aniya, tidak apa-apa Hyung. Aku memang tidak perlu melakukannya, tapi aku ingin melakukannya." Sehun tersenyum lagi pada Luhan. "Kalau begitu, besok kita bertemu lagi?" tanya nya.

"Eum," Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja. Lunch break at cafetaria?"

"Sure! Lunch break it is." Jawab Sehun mantap.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat mereka berdiri. Seakan enggan untuk berpisah. Luhan hanya menatap lantai teras rumahnya, seolah-olah itu lebih menarik daripada pria tampan yang terus menatapnya didepannya.

"Ehem," Sehun berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapnya.

"Ah, ne. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Apa tidak apa kalau kau jalan sendiri?"

"Eum, gwaenchanna," jawab Sehun singkat. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok Hyung!" ucapnya dan membalikkan badannya. Tapi, baru 2 langkah dia berjalan, dia kembali berbalik pada Luhan dan—

Chu~

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan sekilas. Dia kembali menatap Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya. "Annyeong, Angel Hyung!" ucapnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung di sana.

"Besok aku akan menunggumu di kantin, Hyung!" Teriak Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan saat dia sudah berada di luar pagar kemudian kembali berlari menuju asrama nya.

Luhan mematung di tempatnya. Otaknya seakan diShutDown saat itu. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat sempurna. Dia mengedip-kedipkan matanya imut sambil memikirkan dan memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Blussshhh

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium Sehun. Pipinya terasa panas. Bibir lembut Sehun masih terasa menempel dengan manisnya di pipinya. Hangat. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum manis.

Deg, deg, deg, deg, deg.

Sehun menciumnya!

Meskipun hanya di pipi dan mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Sehun, tapi Luhan sangat senang. Dia masih terlarut dalam dunia dan kesenangannya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran duo usil yang saat itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan seringaian mereka dan ponsel di tangan. Mereka mengarahkan ponsel itu tepat ke wajah Luhan, dan—

KLIK

Suara itu berhasil membangunkan Luhan dari lamunannya, menatap bingung kearah BaekSoo yang saat itu tengah tersenyum puas sambil melihat ponselnya.

"Aigoooooo! Kenapa bisa ada manusia yang bisa tetap imut seperti ini bahkan saat dia sedang terbengong dan tersenyum ala-ala orang tidak waras seperti ini?! That's not fair!" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan masih bingung. Sepertinya masih terkena efek samping dari ciuman Sehun tadi.

"Kau benar Hyung. Luhan Hyung terlihat imut sekaliiiii!" imbuh Kyungsoo.

Mereka melihat apa? Luhan? Sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu?

"Hyung," panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Haruskah aku mengirim foto ini pada Sehun?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan foto di ponselnya pada Luhan. Luhan menatap foto itu. T-shirt putih, rambut pink, hidung mancung, mulut sedikit terbuka, pipi merah padam yang salah satunya ditutupi dengan jari-jari manisnya, plus ekspresi wajahnya yang bercampur antara bengong, kaget, dan senang. Namja di foto itu terasa sangat familiar? Mengapa BaekSoo ingin mengirimkannya pada Sehun? Apa Sehun mengenalnya?

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Luhan menyadarinya. T-tunggu tunggu, itu kan... Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan menetap horor pada BaekSoo. ANDWAAAEE!

"Muahahahahahahaha!" Menyadari kalau Luhan sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya, BaekSoo pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perut mereka. "Ahahahahaha!" Luhan hanya bisa memberikan glare glare terbaiknya pada kedua dongsaengnya.

Oooopppss. Merasa kalau aura merah jambu yang sebelumnya mengelilingi Luhan saat ini telah berganti dengan aura gelap pertanda bahaya akan menghampiri mereka, BaekSoo pun segera mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari ke dalam rumah sambil tetap tertawa.

"Kabuuuuuuurrrrrrrr! Ahahahahahaha!" kompak BaekSoo dengan langkah seribunya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! DO KYUNGSOO! BERIKAN PONSELNYA PADAKUUUUUU!" Luhan segera mengejar kedua dongsaeng nakalnya dan lagi-lagi membuat mental note untuk memberikan pelajaran pada BaekSoo. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar. 1 pesan masuk dari Sehun.

_**Jaljayo, Angel Hyun!, Sweet dream! :***_

Wajah Luhan kembali memerah saat membaca isi pesan tersebut. Membuatnya lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. Seketika itu, ia lupa akan niatnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada BaekSoo. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Berbaring di atas kasur empuknya, dengan ponsel yang digenggam erat di atas dadanya.

"Sehun menciumkuuuu!" gumamnya terus menerus sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur nya. "Aaaaaahhh! I'm sooooooooooooo happy!"

Malam itu, Luhan tertidur dengan senyuman manis yang tetap melekat di bibir cherry nya.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Haihaaaaaaiiiii! #tebarbunga

Liyya kembali lagi, #nyengirkuda

Chap ini komplit kaann?! Ada HunHan, ChanBaek, SuD.O. Maaf, Jonginnya masih belum muncul. Sesuai kontak kerja kami, dia bakal muncul nantiiiiiiiii sekali, #bow

Yang penasaran kenapa HunKai bisa putus, akan ada penjelasannya nanti seiring berjalannya cerita. Sabar yaaa, ^^

Gimana HunHan momentnya? Masih kurang sweet? Kurang manis? Waktu baca bisa sambil ngemilin gula ya, pasti jadi sooo sweeeettt #Plakk

**Oh ya, yang bertanya-tanya tentang status Sehun, dia itu Seme nya Kai. Trus kenapa dia nangis gt waktu diputusin? Let's say, Kai itu kan cinta pertamanya Sehun, n dia sedih banget waktu diputusin. Disaat yang bersamaan, dia merasa punya Hyung yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar n berbagi kesedihan. The feels is overwhelming. Makanya dia nangis gt.**

**Kok kaya' Uke aja, diputusin nangis? Menurut Liyya sih, Seme atao Uke, yang namanya diputusin sepihak pasti sakit kan? Apalagi itu kan 'first heartbroken' nya dia. Atau ada yang lebih nyaman n menganggap Sehun itu Uke nya Kai juga gpp. Kalo sama Lulu, Sehun tetep Seme lah. Soalnya Liyya itu anti Seme!Luhan #peace Menurut anime yang pernah Liyya lihat, n dari forum 'YAOI' yang Liyya baca, satu orang bisa kok jadi Seme dengan satu pasangan trus jadi Uke dengan pasangan lainnya, atau sebaliknya. Menyesuaikan dengan pasangannya aja.**

**So, terserah reader aja deh mau nganggep HunKai atao KaiHun. Tapi kalau Liyya pribadi sih maunya HunKai. Soalnya nanti biar waktu Kai muncul lagi, karakternya jadi pas gt.**

BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

_**Balesan Review:**_

_**Istrinya Sooman: **_Eh? Ada apa dengan tomcat?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**weisheme: **_muehehehe,, iya tuh, tendang aja tbc nya,, kekeke

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kyungkyungie: **_yeeeyyy,, #ikutan toel2 pipi Lulu,, Mian ya kalau Eomma n Appa eonie satukan di sini.. hehehehe,, dongsaengnya Luhan emang terkadang menyebalkan tuh, suka usil. Tapi mereka sayang kok sama Lulu,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini: **_ini udah lanjut,, semoga kamu suka ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204: **_yeeeyy,, HunHan udah ketemu *ikutanseneng. Ne udah lanjut moga kamu suka sama HunHan moment nya ya saeng,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer: **_ HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAANNNN *ikutan sorak-sorak. Eonnie juga makin cinta sama HunHan kok #gaknanya,, ini udah update dengan hampir full HunHan moment looh, itung-itung mengobati hati Lulu di chap sebelum2 nya ^_^

TBC itu emang selalu muncul disaat2 seru ya,,, #tendang TBC

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lynacronics: **_iya,, ada ChanBaek sama . Kamu suka? Syukurlah,,, #hembusnafaslega,, reaksinya Lulu udah kejawab kan di atas? Moga g mengecewakan ya,,, suka yang panjang2(?),,,? Sama donk kalau begitu #Plakk, hehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sofia ningsih: **_Sehun waktu sama Kai Seme atau Uke? Udah dijawab diatas kan,,? Moga jawabannya g mengecewakan(?) ya,,, Ini udah lanjut. Semangat juga,,,!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**LittleZhao: **_emang sakit banget deh jadi Luhan,, pernah mengalami? Tenang aja, akhir yang indah itu pasti datang dengan cara yang berbeda #sokbijak,, gpp kalau mau curhat, kakak gak mungkin menendang reader tercinta kok #winkwink

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff: **_muahahahaha,, Eooonnniieee. Sumpah komen nya bikin ngakak. Kekeke,, para Uke kalau marah emang serem ya aura nya. Lebih serem daripada kemarahannya para Seme. Saeng ucapkan selamat deh, karena udah berhasil balas dendam ke Sehun. Muehehehehe,,, dan ide ff dari telenovela itu looohh,, sumpah aku bayanginnya aja udah ngakak sendiri. Kekeke

ne udah lanjut eon. Moga suka yaaa

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lisnana1: **_pangeran dan tuan putri ketemuu #bakarmenyan *eh mercon,, omooo, makasih udah bilang sweet,, eonnie jadi malu #sembunyidiketekLuhan,,, Chap ne hampir full of HunHan moment looh, masih kurang cetar kah? wkwkwkwk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun:**_ cieeee,, jelas aja suka. Luhan gitu looohhh,, kekeke,, Ini udah lanjut. Moga kamu suka ya,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kaihun shipper: **_aduh aduuhh, Liyya jadi ikutan bingung neh jadinya -_- kalo g ada yang berpisah gimana donk jadinya? Ato gini aja, HunKai bersatu, Lulu buat aku gimana? *winkwink #dibakarSehun. Sehun waktu sama Kai Seme atau Uke? Udah dijawab diatas kan,,? Moga jawabannya g mengecewakan(?) ya,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Ahaaayyy,, Liyya yang ngetik aja senyum gaje,, kekeke,, boleh tuh idenya,, kita hangatin Luhan bareng2 aja, tapi sekarang udah summer neh di ceritanya, gimana dong,,? O.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**The One**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun

Pairing: HunHan, slight!KaiHun/HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 6 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^). Nama SNU (Seoul National University) cuma pinjem namanya aja. Kurikulum perkuliahan adalah kurikulum ciptaan saya sendiri,, hehehehe

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

Karena Liyya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat banyak orang nangis gegara ff-nya Liyya yang 'Saranghae, Nae Appa,,!', Liyya persembahkan chap 6 ini untuk kalian semua. Liyya juga mau bilang makasih banget buat yang baca, yang nge-fav, yang nge-follow, dan yang nge-review ff Liyya yang itu. Jeongmal-jeongmal Gomawo #bow

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**Preview Chapter:**

_**Wajah Luhan kembali memerah saat membaca isi pesan tersebut. Membuatnya lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. Seketika itu, ia lupa akan niatnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada BaekSoo. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Berbaring di atas kasur empuknya, dengan ponsel yang digenggam erat di atas dadanya.**_

_**Malam itu, Luhan tertidur dengan senyuman manis yang tetap melekat di bibir cherry nya.**_

**~O.O~**

Tak terasa, sudah sebulan Sehun berada di Seoul. Hubungannya dengan Luhan juga semakin membaik, sangat baik malah. Aura-aura awkward itu sudah lama hilang. Dan tentu saja mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terkadang Sehun akan mengantarkan Luhan saat pulang dari kampus. Lucu memang, mengingat Luhan yang lebih tua darinya, seharusnya Luhan yang menjaga dan memanjakannya. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, Sehun merasa kalau dia perlu menjaga Luhan. Ada kepuasan tersendiri baginya saat Luhan bermanja-manja padanya. Lagipula, dengan sikap manja dan wajah baby facenya, Sehun bahkan terkadang lupa kalau Luhan itu Hyungnya.

Sehun berlari keluar dari gedung kuliahnya. Seperti bisa, hari ini dia akan makan siang dengan Luhan. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. Kalau biasanya dia akan menunggu Luhan di kantin, hari ini dia ingin menjemputnya. Dia berjalan menuju gedung kuliah Luhan, Fakultas Musik, dengan penuh semangat. Tidak memperdulikan yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya eerrrmmm, kagum mungkin? Terpesona? Bukannya Sehun merasa tampan, tapi memang biasanya begitu. Di sekolahnya dulu pun seperti itu. Semua yeoja akan menatapnya seperti itu. Mencoba mendekatinya. Berusaha menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Sehun memilih Jongin.

Hhhhh. Sehun mendesah pelan ketika memikirkan Jongin. Dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai kalau hubungannya dengan Jongin bisa kandas. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan dijuluki 'perfect couple' di sekolahnya. Selalu bersama. Di mana ada Sehun, di situ ada Jongin. Begitu Juga sebaliknya. Lalu, mengapa tiba-tiba Jongin memutuskannya?

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah menjelaskan alasannya memutuskan Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun bisa merasakan kalau itu bukan satu-satunya alasan Jongin memutuskannya. Pasti ada yang lain. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain itu. Jongin memang sedikit tertutup padanya, tidak seperti Sehun yang hampir selalu menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. Bahkan Sehun juga selalu bercerita tentang Luhan pada Jongin.

Tunggu!

Apa karena Luhan? Apa karena Sehun selalu bercerita tentang Luhan? Apa Jongin cemburu pada Luhan? Tapi mengapa harus cemburu? Jongin pastinya tahu, dia memang menyayangi Luhan, Luhan sudah seperti Hyung baginya. Oke, mungkin rasa sayang itu memang sedikit lebih dari sekedar Hyung, tapi yang dia cintai itu tetap Jongin. Kekasihnya adalah Jongin. Seharusnya tidak ada alasan bagi Jongin untuk cemburu pada Luhan. Jadi mengapa harus cemburu? Bahkan sekarang, setelah tiga bulan mereka putus, jujur saja, Sehun terkadang masih berharap kalau Jongin mau kembali padanya.

"Luhan Oppa keren sekaliiiii! Kau melihatnya kan tadi?" Lamunan Sehun tentang Jongin buyar seketika saat dia mendenga kata 'Luhan'. Terlihat segerombolan yeoja sedang bergosip ria di depan gedung Fakultas Musik. Sepertinya mereka yang membicarakan 'Hyung' nya tadi. Sehun pun menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar -menguping- pembicaraan mereka.

"Ne, kyaaaaaaaaaa! Luhan Oppa memang kereenn! Saat dia bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano tadi, rasanya damaaaii sekali."

'Cih, baru begitu saja sudah lebay. Aku yang pernah dinyanyikan secara khusus oleh Luhan Hyung saja gak Lebay. Suara Luhan Hyung kan memang seperti Angel.'

"Eum, suara Luhan Oppa memang sangat bagus. Memang tidak sebagus Baekhyun Oppa dan Kyungsoo Oppa, tapi tetap saja, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

'MWO?! Berani-berani dia berkata suara Luhan Hyung tidak sebagus duo ajaib itu. Suara Luhan Hyung itu paling bagus tahu!'

"Benar sekali. Luhan Oppa itu ya… Sempurna!" Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Suaranya bagus." 'Yups.' "Wajahnya tampan." 'Betul Sekali.'

"Imut." 'Tidak ada yang lebih imut dari Luhan Hyung.' "Baik dan ramah." 'Pastinya dong.'

"Dan yang terpenting, dia masih SINGLE! Kyaaaa! Aku mau jadi pacarnya Luhan Oppa!" 'WHAT THE— Cih, jangan harap! Luhan Hyung gak akan mau sama kalian!'

"Yaaahhh, kalau itu sih, kita-kita juga mau. Hehehehe" 'Cih! Dasar yeoja genit!'

"Eh, tapi aku heran deh. Kenapa Luhan Oppa masih jomblo?" 'Suka-suka dia dong. Mengapa kalian yang sewot?'

"Iya ya. Apalagi, Luhan Oppa kan banyak yang suka. Belum lagi, aku dengar katanya seminggu yang lalu, Kris Oppa menembaknya loh. Tapi sepertinya Luhan Oppa menolaknya" 'Kris?'

"Iya, aku juga denger berita itu. Padahal kan mereka cukup dekat. Aku kira dulu, mereka malah sudah jadian."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun jadi malas untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja genit, yang diyakininya sebagai fans Luhan itu. Mood nya jadi jelek mendengar ada yang sedang mengejar-ngejar 'Hyung' nya. Dia segera meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan mencari Luhan. Pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan sebuah nama.

'Kris!? Nugu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu dari cerita Luhan Hyung?'

Saat berada di dalam gedung, Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu dimana kelas Luhan. Sehun memang beberapa kali ke sini untuk menunggu Luhan, tapi biasanya hanya di depan gedung, tidak masuk ke dalam.

"GREAT!" gumamnya. "Sekarang aku harus kemana? Apa aku sms Luhan Hyung saja ya? Aniya. Aku kan mau memberinya surprise. Lalu aku harus bagaimanaaa?" Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"SEHUN-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sehun tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu.

'Whoaaaaa, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba!' pikirnya saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. "Hyung!" ucapnya saat namja itu sudah berada di depannya.

"Hmmm, anak Arsitek, mengapa ada di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo playfully.

"Mmmmm, aku pindah jurusan Eomma!" jawab Sehun main-main juga. "Tentu saja aku mencari Luhan Hyung, hehehe," ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oooowwwhhh, arrasseo. Mau makan siang bersama Lulu Hyung, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Hhhmmm, sepertinya Lulu Hyung dan 'Pangeran' nya ada kemajuan!" gumam Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Aniya, tidak usah difikirkan," ujar Kyungsoo melihat kebingungan Sehun. "Luhan Hyung masih ada urusan sebentar. Kau tunggulah di sini. Mungkin sebentar lagi selesai."

'Aaaahhh, untung bertemu dengan duo ajaib. BaekSoo Hyung, aku padamu! Kekeke.'

"Arrasseo Hyung. Gomawo!" ucapnya sumringah. BaekSoo hanya geleng-geleng mengerti melihat tingkah Sehun. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, ne!" "Ne, Hyung. Annyeong!"

Sehun menuruti saran BaekSoo untuk menunggu Luhan di dekat pintu masuk. Dia hanya memainkan game di ponselnya dengan wajah yang sangat bosan sambil menunggu Luhan. Mau bagaimana, dia yang salah karena tidak memberitahu Luhan sebelumnya kalau dia akan menjemput Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melihat Luhan berjalan di koridor. Wajah Sehun seketika mencari cerah saat melihat Luhan. Namun sedetik kemudian, keningnya berkerut. Luhan tersenyum manis di sana. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya, melainkan orang yang berada di samping Luhan saat itu. Seorang namja tiang listrik, berambut pirang, dan berwajah yaaaahh lumayan lah -menurutnya- sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Sesekali Luhan akan tersenyum manis setelah namja tinggi itu mengatakan sesuatu.

Entah kenapa, Sehun tidak menyukai pemandangan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Tentu saja dia suka melihat Luhan tersenyum. Tapi dia tidak suka kalau Luhan tersenyum semanis itu pada orang lain. Senyum itu seharusnya khusus untuknya, kan,,,! Ditambah lagi, Luhan sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang memberi kejutan untuk Luhan? Tapi mengapa jadi dia yang terkejut sekarang?

"Okay! Kalau begitu aku tunggu kabar darimu secepatnya Lu. Kau harus segera memutuskannya, arrachi!" ucap namja namja tinggi itu pada Luhan.

"Tch! Arrasseo arrasseo! Aku akan memikirkannya dulu dan segera mengabarkanmu Kris!" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

'KRIS?!'

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya." "Ne!" jawab Luhan sebelum Kris meninggalkannya. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil menatap kepergian Kris kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, masih tidak sadar kalau Sehun sedang berada di dekat pintu.

"HYUUUUNNNNNGGGG!" Sepertinya ChanBaek telah menularkan virusnya pada Sehun. Merasa ada yang memanggil, Luhan pun mencari asal suara. Seorang namja tampan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh? Sehun?" ucapnya seakan tak percaya kalau Sehun kini ada di gedung kuliahnya. Luhan pun berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun-aaahhh. Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya nya ketika sudah berada di depan Sehun. "Aku melamar jadi satpam di sini Hyung!" ucap Sehun sarkastik. Membuat Luhan melongo.

"Aiisshh, tentu saja aku menjemputmu Hyung! Memang ada alasan lain. Aku kan hanya mengenalmu di sini. Masa' aku mau menjemput Baekhyun Hyung atau Kyungsoo Umma. Bisa-bisa aku dibakar Chanyeol Hyung atau di tenggelamkan Suho Appa nanti!" jawab Sehun sewot.

Lagi-lagi Luhan melongo dibuatnya. Mengapa Sehun jadi sewot begini? Dia kan hanya menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang amat sangat wajar.

"Ahaha." Luhan tertawa canggung. Bingung bagaimana harus merespon sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba sewot. "Arrasseo, hehe. Kau sudah lama di sini? Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang kesini!" ucap Luhan menyesal.

'Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, Hyung. Kau kan sedang sibuk dengan namja tiang listrik itu!' gumam Sehun.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sehun-ah?"

"Aniyo. Ayo kita ke kantin Hyung. Aku sudah lapar," ucap Sehun dan berjalan menuju kantin. Tapi saat dirasakannya kalau Luhan tidak mengikutinya, dia berbalik .

"Sehunnie marah kah?" tanya Luhan dengan 'puppy eyes' nya.

'Aiiisssshhh! Not fair. Mengapa dia sangat imuuutt? Kalau begini kan aku jadi tidak bisa marah!'

Hhhhhh. Sehun mendesah pelan sebelum tersenyum pada Luhan. "Aniyo Hyung. Aku hanya lapar," ucapnya meyakinkan Luhan. "Nah, kajja!" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Luhan yang terkejut karena Sehun menarik tangannya hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya dengan pasrah. Wajah nya sudah merona sekarang. Oke, Luhan memang sudah bisa menetralisir detak jantung dan rona di pipinya setiap kali berada di dekat Sehun sekarang. Tapi ini jelas berbeda. Sehun secara tidak langsung memegang tangannya kan? Untungnya Sehun berjalan di depannya. Tangan Luhan ditarik, bukan digandeng, remember?

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. "Ne?"

"Apa setelah ini Hyung masih ada kelas?" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun tidak ingin ke kantin. Wae? Soalnya kalau ke kantin pasti bertemu dengan ke empat dongsang ajaibnya Luhan. Bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya saja, saat ini dia ingin berdua saja dengan Luhan. Lebih tepatnya, dia ingin mengintrogasi Luhan. Dia harus tahu siapa tiang listrik yang seenaknya mengejar-ngejar 'Hyung'nya dan membuatnya tersenyum manis tadi. Sehun tidak terima kalau Luhan tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain.

Tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa dia jadi seperti 'a jealous boyfriend' sekarang? Dia cemburu pada Kris? Aniyaaaaa! Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak cemburu. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau tiang listrik itu adalah namja yang baik untuk Luhan. Yaaa. Hanya itu! Iya kan?

"Aniyo, tadi itu kelas terakhirku untuk hari ini. Wae?"

"Joayo! Kalau begitu kita tidak jadi ke kantin," ucap Sehun. "Loh? Bukannya tadi Sehunnie lapar?" tanya Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aniyo. Change of plans. Kita makan di luar saja Hyung. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku juga ingin shopping. Mmmmm, kita ke Myeongdong saja. Eotte?" ajak Sehun.

Luhan terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "Joayo. Kita ke Myeongdong!" ucapnya semangat, membuat Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Cute," ucap Sehun. "Mwo? Aiiisshh, berapa kali harus aku bilang. Aku itu tidak cute, Sehun-aaahhh! Aku ini—"

"Manly, kan? Arasseo Luhan Hyung yang Man-ly!" ucap Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

"Yaaaaaaaahhhh!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

**~O.O~**

Mereka menuju Myeongdong dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kira-kira 15 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Myeongdong Street benar-benar seperti apa yang dibayangkan Sehun. Tempatnya sangat luas. Banyak toko-toko dengan brand terkenal di sana. Myeongdong sangat lengkap. Mulai dari kafe, restoran, klub malam, bahkan penjaja makanan ala pinggir jalan juga ada.

"Hyung, kita mau makan dulu atau jalan-jalan dulu?" tanya Sehun begitu mereka tiba di sana.

"Mmmmm," Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi kanannya yang menggembung. "Aaahh! Aku ingin makan es krim saja Sehun-ah. Eotte?" bujuk Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Hyung, kita baru saja berpanas-panasan. Kalau Hyung langsung makan es krim, nanti bisa sakit. Kita makan saja. Nanti kalau sudah agak sore, baru kita beli es krim. OKE!" Luhan manyun. Mengapa Sehun jadi seperti Eomma nya?

"Shireooo!" tolak Luhan. "Cih, mana mungkin sakit hanya karena hal seperti itu. Bilang saja kalau tidak mau!" ujarnya keras kepala. "Bukan seperti itu Hyung. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau kau sakit."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena makan es krim Sehun-ah."

Hhhh, Sehun mendesah pelan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolak permintaan Luhan?

"Arasseo. Tapi nanti kalau Hyung sakit, jangan salahkan aku ya. Aku tidak mau kalau harus diceramahi Baekhyun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Eomma."

"I won't!" jawab Luhan meyakinkan Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. "Kajjaaaaaa. Aku tahu tempat es krim yang enak di sini. Es Kriiimm! Luhan dataaaang!" ucapnya semangat dan berjalan di depan Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendesah, tapi kali ini dia juga tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan. Benarkah Luhan lebih tua darinya?

**~O.O~**

"Aaaaahhhh mashittaaaaaa!" ucap Luhan senang sambil menutup matanya mencoba meresapi manis dan segarnya es krim yang sedang di santapnya.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di toko yang katanya Luhan menjual es krim paling enak di Myeongdong. Luhan terlihat sangat senang, duduk di seberang Sehun dengan semangkuk es krim vanila ukuran jumbo di depannya. Cckk, bagaimana dia bisa menghabiskan es krim sebanyak itu? Pikir Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya memesan secangkir capucino. Bukan dia tidak suka es krim. Hanya saja, dengan suhu yang sepanas ini, ditambah keadaan sang surya sedang berada di puncaknya, Sehun rasa es krim bukan pilihan yang bijak.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang memakan es krimnya dengan semangat sambil sesekali menyesap capucino nya sedikit demi sedikit. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan tujuan utama dirinya mengajak Luhan pergi berdua tadi. Salahkan wajah manis dan semua tingkah imut dan polos Luhan yang selalu bisa membuat Sehun seolah lupa akan hal-hal di sekitarnya.

"Ehem," Sehun berdehem, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari es krimnya. "Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku Hyung?" tanya nya.

"Eh?" Luhan terlihat bingung dengan sendok es krim yang masih di dalam mulutnya. 'Cute', pikir Sehun. "Aaahh," Luhan seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Gomawo Sehunnie sudah membelikanku es krim. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mentraktirku, aku bisa membelinya sendiri, hehehe," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Sehun melongo.

'Really Hyung! Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan!' Sehun menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban polos Luhan.

"Wae? Apa aku salah ngomong?" tanya Luhan bingung dengan reaksi Sehun. 'Apa seharusnya aku menambahkan 'lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu'?' batin Luhan.

Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo Hyung. Lupakan saja!" jawabnya. Luhan pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan misinya menghabiskan es krim di depannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Sehun lagi-lagi menatap Luhan. Dia berfikir keras bagaimana caranya dia membuat Luhan bercerita padanya tanpa dia harus terlihat cemburu. Karena dia memang tidak cemburu, kan? Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung saja. Mungkin bisa dimulai dengan pertanyaan seperti—

"Say, Hyung. Namja yang tadi bersamamu itu siapa?"

—simple kan!?

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses menarik perhatian Luhan dari es krim lezatnya. Dia menatap Sehun mencoba menebak kemana arah pertanyaan Sehun sebelum menjawabnya. "Oh, kau melihatnya? Itu Kris, temanku," jawabnya simple dan melanjutkan misinya.

'Tentu saja aku melihatnya Hyung. Kalian secara tidak langsung bermesraan di depanku.'

"Eum, hanya teman?" tanya nya lagi. Tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Luhan. "I mean, kalian terlihat, eeerrrmmm, sangat dekat," lanjutnya.

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar berhenti memakan es krimnya dan meletakkan sendoknya. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Mengapa Sehun bertanya seperti itu?

"Mengapa kau berkesimpulan kalau kami sangat dekat?" tanyanya.

'Karena kau tersenyum sangat manis padanya Hyung! Senyum yang seharusnya hanya untukku,!'

Sehun mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Hanya menebak saja," jawabnya singkat. Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Hhhh, arrasseo arrasseoooo! Aku mendengar dari beberapa fans mu Hyung!" ucapnya menyerah karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Luhan. "Lalu, apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Luhan.

"Kalau dia menyukaimu dan menembakmu minggu lalu!" jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda mengerti. "Kris itu teman dekatku. Tidak sedekat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang, tapi kami dekat. Karena kebetulan kami sama-sama dari China. Selain Kris juga ada Tao dan Lay. Dan, memang minggu kemarin dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi aku menolaknya!" jawab Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun penasaran. "Simply because I don't have any feelings toward him." Entah kenapa jawaban simple Luhan membuatnya senang.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi Hyung? Kalian terlihat sangat happy tadi." Kau bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Mmmm, Kris menawarkanku untuk mengisi sebuah acara dengannya dan bandnya. Kebetulan vokalis mereka sedang sakit, jadi Kris memintaku untuk menggantikannya,"

"Kenapa dia tidak meminta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo Hyung? Kenapa harus Luhan Hyung?"

"Tentu saja karena aku temannya Sehun-ah! Lagipula mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" tanya Luhan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sehun bertanya padanya dengan wajah dan suara yang sepertinya terlihat, cemburu mungkin?

"No reasons. Hanya penasaran saja!" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun? Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, aku pasti akan berfikir kalau kau cemburu pada Kris, hehehe," ucap Luhan menggodanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Because I am!" jawab Sehun tegas membuat Luhan berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sehun kaget. Setelah ucapan terakhir Sehun, keduanya terdiam. Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dia mengatakan itu. Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa sempat dia tahan.

Sedangkan Luhan? Dia masih menatap Sehun tak percaya. Sehun tidak mungkin cemburu kan? Dia masih mencintai Jongin kan? Luhan hanya Hyung untuknya kan?

"Ahahahaha!" Suara tawa Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Ekspresimu sangat lucu Hyung. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Mana mungkin aku cemburu padanya Hyung. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dia baik untukmu atau tidak," ucap Sehun.

"Yaaaaaaaakkk! Oh Sehun pabbo! Bercandamu tidak lucu tahu! Kau hampir saja membuatku jantungan," ucap Luhan sambil melempari Sehun dengan tissue.

'Luhan pabbo! Tentu saja dia hanya bercanda!' Luhan sangat kecewa. Dia sempat sedikit bahagia saat Sehun bilang kalau dia cemburu. Tapi tentu saja Sehun hanya main-main. Mana mungkin dia cemburu.

Setelah itu, Luhan kembali fokus pada es krim nya. Dia memakan es krimnya dalam diam, berpura-pura kesal pada Sehun.

"Hyuuuung! Kau marah? Mianhaeee, aku hanya bercanda Hyung!" ucap Sehun saat melihat Luhan memakan es krimnya dengan cemberut.

"I'm not talking to you!" ucap Luhan tanpa menoleh pada Sehun. "But Hyung, aku minta maaf, ne! Kalau kau memaafkanku, aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau hari ini," pancingnya.

"Apapun?" tanya Luhan. "Ne, apapun!" jawab Sehun.

"Arrasseo, kalau kau berjanji akan membiarkan dan membelikanku es krim sebanyak yang aku mau, I forgive you1" ucap Luhan. Kapan lagi aku bisa makan es krim sepuas ku, kalau ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kan pasti tidak boleh, kekekeke.

"Sip Hyung," ujar Sehun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya senang karena Luhan sudah tidak cemberut lagi. Hanya es krim kan? Pikirnya.

Yang Sehun tidak tahu, 'membiarkan dan membelikanku es krim sebanyak yang aku mau' yang diucapkan Luhan sebelumnya, berarti Luhan yang memakan es krim sepanjang jalan. Setiap kali es krimnya habis, dia akan mengajak Sehun berhenti untuk membeli es krim yang baru. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menolaknya, bukan karena dia pelit, tapi kalau terus seperti itu, Luhan benar-benar bisa sakit. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Luhan, karena dia sudah berjanji sebelumnya.

'Ya Tuhan! Jangan biarkan Kyungsoo Eomma dan Baekhyun Hyung membunuhku nanti,' do'anya dalam hati.

**~O.O~**

Setelah seharian berkeliling di Myeongdong yang diisi dengan Sehun membelikan Luhan es krim seharian, akhirnya mereka pulang setelah makan malam di sana. Mereka baru tiba di rumah Luhan pukul setengah 9 malam. Begitu pintu dibuka, hal pertama yang dilihat Sehun adalah wajah khawatir Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi lega saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian kemana sajaaaaa! Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kami sangat khawatir? Seharian pergi, tidak ada yang menghubungi kami!" Baekhyun langsung marah-marah pada Sehun.

"Hyung, sudahlah, yang penting mereka sudah pulang. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah!" ucap Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak lelah berjalan seharian? Ditambah lagi, dia harus menggendong Luhan dari halte sampai rumah Luhan. Luhan tertidur di dalam bis, dan Sehun tidak tega membangunkannya.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan sampai Luhan Hyung kelelahan seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun saat Sehun menidurkan Luhan di kasurnya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan Hyung," jawab Sehun. "Arrasseo, kau terlihat lelah Sehun-ah, apa kau kuat untuk berjalan ke dorm? Kau mau menginap di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniya Eomma. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang, ne" "Eum, hati-hatilah di jalan Sehun-ah!" jawab Kyungsoo mengantar Sehun ke depan.

**~O.O~**

"Eeungghh,"

Paginya, Luhan terbangun karena rasa pegal di seluruh persendian tulangnya. Saat dia mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dia terjatuh lagi. Kepalanya terasa berat dan sangat pening. Dia memegang kepalanya yang rasanya seperti dihimpit batu berton-ton beratnya. Tenggorokannya sakit, badannya panas. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan kepalanya terasa makin pening, akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Dia menutup matanya dan berbaring lagi. Toh sebentar lagi Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo pasti akan datang ke kamarnya, pikir Luhan. Dan tebakannya benar, 5 menit kemudian, Luhan bisa mendengar kalau ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Meskipun matanya tertutup, dia yakin sekali kalau itu Baekhyun.

"Lulu Hyuuuuuuuuuuuunnggg, palli ironayoooooooooooo!" teriakan khas Baekhyun terdengar menggema di deluruh penjuru kamar Luhan, membuat kepala Luhan yang pening, semakin pening.

"Aigooo Hyuuung, ini sudah jam berapa? Mengapa masih molor! Ayo bangun, kita bisa terlambat nanti!" Baekhyun langsung menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan dan menarik tangannya. Tapi dia tersentak saat menyadari kalau panas dari tangan Luhan tidak biasa.

"Omooooo, Hyuuuung. Badanmu panas sekali! Kau sakit, Hyung!" ucap Baekhyun saat dia memegang kening Luhan. "Baekhyun-ah, dingin!" ucap Luhan lirih menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kepanikannya. Baekhyun pun segera menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut yang sempat ditariknya tadi.

"Aku akan segera kembali Hyung," ucapnya sebelum berlalu dari kamar Luhan menuju dapur.

Saat tiba di dapur, Baekhyun langsung disambut dengan tatapan 'mana Luhan Hyung' dari Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum sang umma sempat menanyakannya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan jawabannya.

"Hyung demam!" ujar Baekhyun. "MWOOOO! Bagaimana dia bisa sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil segera mempersiapkan peralatan masaknya untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan. Tinggal 30 menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai, dan sepertinya mereka harus melewatkannya.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan Kyungsoo-ya. Seharian jalan-jalan dengan Sehun kemarin menguras tenaganya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Maldo andwae! Luhan Hyung itu kan fisiknya kuat, kecuali kalau..." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang membalas tatapannya mengerti.

"Aku akan menghajar Sehun kalau benar Luhan Hyung sakit karena kebanyakan makan es krim!" ujar Baekhyun berbalik menuju kamar Luhan dengan sebaskom air dan kain di tangannya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan buburnya.

Saat Baekhyun masuk, Luhan sudah tidur lagi. Baekhyun meletakkan baskom yang berisi air itu ke meja di samping tempat tidur Luhan dan mulai mengompresnya. Menycoba menyerap panas dari tubuh Luhan dengan kain basah tersebut.

30 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo masuk dengan nampan yang berisi bubur, air minum dan obat untuk Luhan. Baekhyun pun membangunkan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Hyung, irona!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan yang memerah karena suhu tubuhnya. Tapi Luhan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Baekhyun pun mencoba membangunkannya lagi. Tapi Luhan tetap diam. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah bangun, tapi dia berpura-pura tidur karena dia tahu kalau BaekSoo pasti akan memaksanya melakukan hal yang sangat tidak disukainya. MINUM OBAT.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui akal bulus Luhan pun mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun. Dengan sebuah deheman yang cukup keras, dia mulai membangunkan Luhan. "Yaakk, Luhan Hyung, aku tahu kau sudah bangun dan berpura-pura tidur." Luhan masih diam.

"Arrasseo, tidak perlu bangun Hyung. Tapi lihat saja, saat kau bangun nanti, jangan harap kau akan melihat rubik kesayanganmu," ancam Kyungsoo dengan seringaian evilnya. Baekhyun hanya tercengang melihatnya. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo bisa menyeringai seperti itu?

"Andwaaaaaaee! Owwwcchh." Mendengar kalau rubiknya dalam bahaya, Luhan segera membuka matanya dan mencoba bangun. Alhasil, dia kembali terjatuh karena rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Cih, siapa suruh pura-pura tidur." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membantu Luhan untuk duduk. "Aku memasakkan bubur yang enak, Hyung,"

"Biar aku yang suapin." Baekhyun pun segera mengambil bubur diatas meja dan duduk di samping Luhan. "Hyung, buka mulutmu, aaaaaaaaaaa," ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka mulutnya.

Luhan hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Baekhyun dengan patuh. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menggeleng apalagi melawan. Namun, saat dia selesai dengan buburnya dan Kyungsoo menyodorkan benda bulat mungil di tangannya pada Luhan, dia langsung menggeleng dengen segenap kekuatan yang dia punya.

"Shireooo, Kyungsoo-yaaa, aku tidak mau. Rasanya pahit, tidak enak. Huweeekkk!" mohon Luhan dengan puppy eyes terbaiknya yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mau Hyung?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memberikan smirk nya pada Luhan, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tercengang dibuatnya. Glekk. Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum mengangguk.

"Arrasseo, kalau begitu, haruskah aku memanggil Sehun untuk membujukmu?" tanya Kyungsoo datar. Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia langsung mengambil obat di tangan Kyungsoo dan menelannya.

"Good boy," ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan yang sudah mem-poutkan bibirnya karena perlakuan Kyungsoo.

'Awas saja, kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti, pasti akan ku balas!' batin Luhan sebelum matanya terasa berat dan tertidur karena pengaruh obat yang diminumnya.

**~O.O~**

Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Luhan. Sebenarnya dia tahu ada yang aneh saat dia terbangun tanpa 'morning greet' dari Luhan. Saat dia akhirnya berangkat ke kampus tanpa ada satupun sms dari Luhan. Saat dia berkali-kali mengirim sms pada Luhan tanpa ada satupun balasan dari Luhan. Saat dia berjalan ke kantin tapi tidak menemukan namja imut itu di sana. Dan sebuah sms dari Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya datang ke rumah mereka menjawab semua keanehan yang terjadi hari ini.

Luhan Hyung sakit? Aiisshh, pasti gara-gara es krim dan kelelahan kemarin. Dan sekarang dia harus mempersiapkan telinganya untuk mendapatkan pencerahan(?) dari duo ajaib BaekSoo. Dia sudah terlalu hafal watak BaekSoo yang entah mengapa sangat protektif pada Luhan. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Siapa yang tidak akan seperti itu mengingat bagaimana sikap Luhan yang terkadang bisa sangat polos dan kekanak-kanakan. Hhhhh...

"Yaaaaakk, Oh Sehun! Jangan bilang kau benar-benar membiarkan Hyung makan es krim sebanyak yang dia mau!" Itu adalah hal pertama yang didapatkan oleh Sehun saat pintu terbuka. "Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan Lulu Hyung makan es krim seharian? Kau tahu kan bla bla bla bla..." Baekhyun terus mengomeli Sehun yang mendengarnya dengan malas, masih di ambang pintu rumah.

"Baekhyun Hyung, sudahlah." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja muncul menghentikan rentetan pencerahan dari Baekhyun.

'Eommaaaaaa, you're the best. Gomawo!' batin Sehun terharu saat melihat Kyungsoo yang datang menyelamatkannya.

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun. Kita sendiri tahu bagaimana Luhan Hyung saat menginginkan sesuatu. Jangan samakan kita yang sudah kebal dengan segala macam bentuk aegyo nya dengan Sehun." Sehun mengangguk-angguk semangat tanda setuju, tapi kemudian kembali terdiam saat Baekhyun memberikan death glarenya.

"Arrasseoo, kali ini aku maafkan, tapi lain kali—" "Tidak akan ada lain kali, aku janji!" sela Sehun sambil membentuk V sign di depan Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah. Sehun-ah, Baekhyun Hyung dan aku harus berangkat ke kafe. Kau bisa menjaga Luhan Hyung kan sampai kami pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eum," Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja Hyung. Aku akan menjaga Luhan Hyung dengan baik. Apa perlu aku belikan bubur untuknya?"

"Aniya, aku sudah memasakkan bubur kesukaan Luhan Hyung tadi. Kau tinggal memanaskannya saja." Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi kami, arasseo!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne Hyung!" jawab Sehun sambil menutup pintu depan. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

Saat Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Luhan yang terjaga. Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan pelan dan berjalan menuju ranjang Luhan. Dia duduk di pingguran rangang di samping Luhan dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Mianhae, Sehun jadi dimarahi Baekkie. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk marah kok. Dia memang seperti itu kalau sedang cemas," tutur Luhan lemah.

"Gwaenchanna. Aku mengerti kok, hehehe."

"So, where is the Luhan yang berkata kalau dia tidak akan sakit hanya karena es krim?" tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan.

"Sehun-aaaahhh! Jangan dibahas," jawab Luhan malu sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Panas tubuhnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan panas yang perlahan menjalari pipinya saat itu.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan saat ini. "Apa kepala Hyung masih sakit?" Luhan terlihat mengangguk dari balik selimutnya. Sehun beralih untuk duduk di lantai, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Luhan dan menghadap ke arah Luhan. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik selimut Luhan dan memijit kepala Luhan pelan.

"Seh—" "Ssshhh, dengan begini, sakitnya akan berkurang Hyung."

Luhan memegang dadanya karena jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan saat itu. Posisi Sehun yang duduk di lantai saat itu membuat wajah mereka sedikit dekat. Sehun yang masih fokus memijat kepala Luhan sepertinya tidak menyadari itu. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Dia tidak bisa tenang. Wajah tampan Sehun yang terpampang nyata tepat di depannya membuat jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar saat itu juga.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan posisi seperti itu, Sehun yang terus memijat kepalanya dan Luhan yang menatap wajahnya, akhirnya Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Jantungnya benar-benar bisa keluar dari tempatnya kalau begini terus.

"Emmm, Se-Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan yang membuat Sehun menatap wajah Luhan. Saat itu, Sehun baru menyadari posisi mereka dan betapa dekatnya jarak wajah mereka.

Dari jarak yang sedekat itu, Sehun bisa melihat kalau Luhan terlihat sangat imut saat itu. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, wajahnya yang memerah, hembusan nafasnya yang terasa penas di wajah Sehun, matanya yang yang indah, hidung mungilnya, dan jangan lupakan bibir cherry Luhan yang sangat menggoda.

Glekk

Sehun susah payah menelan ludahnya. Rasanya saat itu, Luhan yang ada di depannya bukanlah Luhan yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai Hyungnya. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu alasannya, tapi tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Bibir itu, Sehun benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk melakukannya, dan baik otak maupun hatinya sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia menatap wajah Luhan intens sembari memajukan wajahnya. Memperkecil jarak antara mereka, membuat Luhan kaget dan terpaku di tempatnya.

Deg, deg, deg,

Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar saat Sehun terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Jantungnya memompa sangat cepat di balik dadanya. Semakin cepat, seiring dengan semakin dekat nya wajah Sehun dengan wajahnya.

Deg, deg, deg, deg, deg,

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Tepat saat wajah Sehun berada tepat di depan Luhan dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, Suara ringtone dari hape Luhan mengagetkan keduanya. Sehun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan dan mencari hape Luhan. Luhan sendiri langsung menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna dengan selimut.

'Aiiiissshhh, memalukaaaaaannnnn!' teriak keduanya dalam hati.

_**Baekhyunnie**_

"N-ne Hyung. A-ada apa?" tanya Sehun gugup. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena insiden barusan.

"Kenapa suaramu begitu? Yaaakkk, kalian sedang apa? Luhan Hyung sedang sakit Sehun-aaahh. Jangan macam-macam dengannya!" teriak Baekhyun.

"A-aniyo hyuuung. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Luhan Hyung masih tidur, dan aku tadi ketiduran. Jadi, aku kaget saat tiba-tiba ada suara telfon. Haha," bohong Sehun.

"Jeongmalyeo?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. "Tentu saja Hyung."

"Arrasseo, ini sudah waktunya Luhan Hyung minum obat. Buburnya ada di lemari dapur. Panaskan dulu, ne! Obatnya ada di nakas tempat tidur Luhan Hyung," ucap Baekhyun sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Perlahan Sehun berbalik ke arah Luhan yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. "Emmm, H-Hyung!" panggilnya.

Luhan pun membuka selimutnya. Wajahnya masih merah karena malu. "Eoh, Sehun-ah, Nugu?" tanya nya.

"Emmm, i-itu tadi Baekhyun Hyung. Katanya saatnya minum obat." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Obat lagi, obat lagi!

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanaskan buburnya dulu Hyung," ucap Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Luhan.

Sehun langsung terduduk saat tiba di dapur. Pipinya terasa panas. 'Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin dia berfikiran untuk mencium Luhan? Hyung nya? Aaaiisshh, Oh Sehun! Tenangkan fikiranmu. Tidak seharusnya kau berfikir seperti itu tentang Hyung mu!' batinnya frustasi kemudian berjalan menuju lemari makanan untuk menghangatkan buburnya.

Luhan terus menerawang jauh di kamarnya. Satu tangan memegang pipinya, dan tangan yang lain memegang dadanya. Berusaha menetralisirkan detak jantungnya. Kejadian tadi, apakah Sehun benar-benar berniat menciumnya? Tapi, mengapa Sehun melakukannya? Sehun tidak mencintainya, jadi mengapa dia ingin menciumnya?

'Oh Sehun! Mengapa kau melakukannya? Mengapa kau membuat segalanya semakin berat?'

10 menit kemudian, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dengan bubur dan segelas air di tangannya. Kali ini, Luhan tidak menolak saat Sehun memberikan obatnya. Luhan segera meminumnya. Bukan karena dia suka. Tapi karena dia ingin cepat-cepat tertidur. Insiden barusan membuat keadaan menjadi canggung dan tidak nyaman. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, thanks to the pill, Luhan tertidur.

Sehun membereskan mangkuk bubur Luhan dan membawanya ke dapur. Saat dia kembali, Luhan sudah terlelap. Sehun tersenyum dan duduk di samping Luhan. Dia mengusap surai Luhan dengan perlahan. Luhan terlihat berkeringat. Bajunya juga basah akan keringatnya. Mungkin pengaruh obat, pikir Sehun.

Sehun pun melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan orang tuanya saat dia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Perlahan dia membuka satu persatu kancing baju Luhan dan melepaskannya. Dia kemudian mengambil kain yang terletak di atas meja, membasahinya dan mengusapkannya pada tubuh kurus Luhan. Mengusap semua keringat Luhan dengannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun pun mencari piyama lain di dalam lemari baju Luhan dan memakaikannya pada Luhan. Sehun sempat ragu saat akan mengganti celana Luhan juga. Bayangan insiden barusan kembali terbayang dan lagi-lagi membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Setelah menguatkan(?) dirinya, akhirnya Sehun berhasil memakaikan celana Luhan.

Fiuuuhhh. Sehun mengusap peluh di keningnya.

**~O.O~**

Malamnya, Luhan terbangun dengan senyuman aneh bin jahil dari BaekSoo yang berdiri di kaki ranjangnya. Luhan hanya menatap kedua nya malas kemudian memiringkan badannya, menghindari tatapan BaekSoo. Tubuhnya memang terasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, tapi dia masih malas kalau harus berhadapan dengan kejahilan BaekSoo saat itu. Selain kepalanya yang sudah tidak pening dan demamnya yang turun, Luhan juga merasa kalau tubuhnya lebih segar. Tidak merasa berkeringat sama sekali. Seolah-olah dia baru saja mengganti bajunya.

Luhan tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu. Dia lalu duduk dan melihat piyama yang dikenakannya sekarang. Walaupun dalam keadaan sakit dan setengah sadar, dia ingat sekali kalau dia tidak menggunakan piyama ini tadi. Apa ada yang menggantikan bajunya? Pukul 8.15. berarti BaekSoo baru pulang. Dan tidak mungkin kalau mereka yang menggantikan bajunya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa...

'ANDWAAAAAAAAAAAEEE!' jerit Luhan dalam hati. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Sehun? Luhan menatap kedua dongsaengnya yang masih terkikik geli meminta jawaban. BaekSoo sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka. Mereka hanya menunjuk pada ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak manis di atas nakas tempat tidurnya.

Luhan pun segera meraih ponselnya. MWOOOO!? Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca tulisan di layar ponselnya.

_**Hyung, aku pulang dulu. Cepat sembuh, ne! Biar kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi. Dan lagi, makanlah yang banyak Hyung! Badanmu kurus sekali**__**.**_

_**P.S: Hyung! Tidak kah menurutmu kau sedikit terlalu tua untuk memakai boxer bergambar 'SpongeBob**__**'**__**? Kekekeke**_

_**Oh Sehun^^**_

"ANDWAAAAAAEEEEEEE!" teriak Luhan frustasi menahan malu membuat tawa BaekSoo yang sudah ditahan dari tadi akhirnya pecah.

'Kalau begini, bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Sehun besok?!'

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii #lambai-lambai

Maaf Liyya baru bisa update sekarang. Maaf juga kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan TBC dengan tidak elitnya. Jujur Liyya gak tau mau nulis apa untuk chap ini. Yang ada dipikiran malah scene buat chap depan sama chap ending,, #PLAKK -_- dan sepertinya, chapnya makin lama makin panjang, makin garing, dan makin membosankan yaa, sekali lagi, miaaanhaaeee, #bow

Di samping itu, pikiran Liyya benar-benar teralihkan oleh 12 SERIGALA yang muncul tanggal 30 kemaren. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Luhan cakep bangeeeeeeeett! Awal MV ada BaekHaaaaaaaann, trus Ending MV nya, HunHaaaaaaaaaaannn. Uuuurrrggghhh Liyya tereak-tereak sendiri liat tuh MV. Demi ketek Luhan yang mulus di MCD, Tao keren bangeeeeeeeeeeeetttt!

#authorSTRESS

Oke, Liyya gak banyak bacot deh. Liyya mau ngucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

_**Balesan Review:**_

_**dian deer:**_ Kamu gak ngarep Kai dimunculin? Sayang sekali, eon udah terlanjur tanda tangan kontrak neh sama Kkamjong,, hehehe,, Mwooo,,? Harus WAJIB happy ending,,? Eon maunya juga begitu sih ;) iya neh, TBC ntu emang makhluk Tuhan palung badung deh kayaknya #plakk..

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kyungkyungie:**_ Lulu saking senengnya dicium Sehun, sampe' lupa dunia tuh, padahal masih di pipi loh ya #ditabokLuhan,, Sehun itu gak menghina saeng, dia Cuma membicarakan fakta O.O Lulu emang pendek sih, tapi di mata Sehun, Lulu itu sempurna *kedipkedipmata* Sekali-kali gpp donk Appa sama Umma bersatu, masa' di setiap ff Umma terus yang tersakiti oleh Kkamjong, jadi sekali-kali boleh lah ya nyakitin Kkamjong #diteleportkekutub

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lynacronics: **_ Hunhan emang so sweeeettt *fangirling* Iya saeng, Kai jd Ukenya Sehun. Something happen nya masih beberapa chap lagi tapi,, hehehehe,, jangankan saeng yang baca, eon yang nulis aja senyum-senyum gaje pas nulis #Plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204:**_ Sukur deh kalau kamu suka Hunhan momentnya,, cerita itu pasti muncul kok. Tenang aja,, ^_^ Luhan mah, dalam keadaan apapun tetap imut kok,, hehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ review nya eonnie selalu sukses bikin saeng ngakak. Hahahaha,, Sehun Armando vs Luhan Mercedes,, boleh,, boleh,, hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sofia ningsih:**_ Liyya juga pengen banget liat Lulu nge-blush,, #mupeng

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun:**_ emang yaaa,, tuh 4 manusia pengganggu,, #ditabokChanbaekSuD.o

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Rinaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,, Sehun tuh emang tipe-tipe Seme cemburuan, cuma dia gak ngaku aja kalau cemburu -_- Apaaa,,,? Berikan adegan yang lebih WOW,,? Liyya gak bisa riiiinnnn,, Liyya juga mau dikirimi sms selamat tidur sama Sehun kok *dijitakLuhan

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lisnana1:**_ silahkan ketawa gpp. Eonnie temenin yaaa,, Muahahahahahahaha #EonnieSTRESS Monggo dijitak kepala BaekSoo, tapi ntar tanggung jawab sendiri ya kalau ChanHo turun tangan,, hehehe,,Kenapa gak di bibir,,? Maunya sih di situ, tapi masa' iy baru ketemu udah main cium bibir aja -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**TheogorgeousLu:**_ Kyaaaaa,, Luhannya jangan dibawa pulang.. Ntar yang main di ff Liyya siapa dong O.O Mian etemuan di kantinnya gakdijabarin, tapi sebagai gantinya, Liyya bawa acara jalan-jalannya mereka kok,,hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Jangaaann,, jangan jadi gilaa,, ntar ff nya Liyya kekurangan 1 reader loh,,, ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Andrianiww:**_ Gpp kok walaupun baru bisa review chap kemaren, chap ne review lagi ne,, *maksa* Ne, liyya imnida,, Salam kenal juga Saeng ^_^ waaahh,, klau begitu kita sama donk, sama-sama anti seme!Luhan *tos*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Riyoung Kim:**_ Ne,, ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah baca

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**The One**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun

Pairing: HunHan, slight!KaiHun/HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 7 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^). Nama SNU (Seoul National University) cuma pinjem namanya aja. Kurikulum perkuliahan adalah kurikulum ciptaan saya sendiri,, hehehehe

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

"Lulu Hyuuuuuuuuuungg! Iiiroooonaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun saat memasuki kamar Luhan. Tidak ada respon. Baekhyun lalu membuka tirai kamar Luhan, membiarkan sinar terang sang mentari masuk, membuat Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dari tidurnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap imut. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar mencari tersangka pengganggu mimpi indahnya. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Padahal jelas-jelas dia mendengar suara Baekhyun tadi. Dia mengangkat bahunya acuh. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya, atau membantu —mengganggu— Kyungsoo di dapur, pikirnya.

Luhan meraih ponselnya. Ada satu pesan dari Sehun.

_**Morning Hyun**__**g**__**! Feel bette**__**r**__**? ^^**_

Luhan hanya tersenyum saat membacanya. Dia membalas pesan Sehun kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sesekali, dia terlihat menguap kecil karena masih mengantuk. Dia berjalan menuju dapur sambil sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya menghilangkan kantuk.

"Aigoooo Hyuuuunnngg! Why being so cute in the morning? Wajahmu bahkan belum tersentuh air, Hyung. Tapi kau tetap terlihat imut. Aigoooooo!" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas saat Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Aiiisshh, appoooo," ucap Luhan manyun sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. "I'm not being cute! Itu sudah bakat alami tau!" lanjutnya narsis. "Aeeeyyy, narsis, eoh? Suits you!" sahut Baekhyun singkat yang hanya dijawab dengan death -sleepy- glare oleh Luhan.

"Mengapa tidak pernah ada pagi yang tenang di rumah ini?" Kyungsoo lebay. "Baekhyun Hyung, berhenti mengganggu Luhan Hyung atau kita akan terlambat karena kalau kau tidak berhenti, Luhan Hyung tidak akan beranjak ke kamar mandi." Kyungsoo beralih pada Luhan. "Dan Luhan Hyung! Berhenti menjilati selai strawberry itu dan lekaslah ke kamar mandi. Ini sudah siang Hyung."

Luhan dan Baekhyun manyun karena ceramah dari sang Eomma. Namun sesaat kemudian, Luhan menunjukkan wajah aegyeo nya pada Kyungsoo. "Eomma, hari ini aku bolos, ne! Kepalaku masih pusing Umma," ucapnya sambil memijat kepalanya pelan.

"No!" jawab Kyungsoo tegas. "Luhan Hyung!" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan, "Sehun melihat boxer 'SpongeBob' mu bukan berarti kau boleh bolos kuliah hanya karena malu untuk bertemu dengannya!"

"Ahahahahahahaha." Baekhyun terbahak di samping Luhan, membuat wajah Luhan yang sudah cemberut karena ucapan Kyungsoo semakin manyun.

"Besides, kalau kau membolos hari ini, Sehun akan berfikiran kalau Hyung masih sakit. Dan itu berarti dia akan datang ke sini untuk menjagamu seperti kemarin Hyung. Artinya—" "Kau tetap akan bertemu dengan Sehun, Hyung, ahahahaha." Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-kata Kyungsoo, masih tertawa.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menunggu jawaban Luhan. "Hhhhh, arrasseo arrasseoooo! Aku akan mandi sekarang," ucapnya kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"KALI INI INGATLAH UNTUK MEMAKAI BOXER YANG TIDAK ADA GAMBARNYA HYUNG! Ahahahahaha," teriak Baekhyun saat Luhan sudah memasuki kamar mandi.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! SHUT UUUUUPPP!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua Hyungnya. 'Jangan sampai aku benar-benar mempunyai anak seperti mereka berdua nanti' batinnya.

**~O.O~**

Luhan berjalan pelan dibalik tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bersiap-siap kabur kalau-kalau dia melihat penampakan Sehun dari kejauhan. Untungnya, sampai dia tiba di Fakultas Musik, sama sekali tidak ada penampakan Sehun. Fiuuuhhh, Luhan mengusap keringat -yang sebenarnya tidak ada- di keningnya kemudian berjalan santai mendahului BaekSoo menuju kelasnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Hyung," ucap Baekhyun saat mereka tiba di kelas. "Sehun kan hanya melihat bo— emmmmpphhh!" "Yaaahhh, Byun Baekhyun, jangan keras-keras. Itu masalah pribadi tau!" Luhan berbisik memarahi Baekhyun sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Tapi Baekhyun Hyung benar, Hyung. Kau sedikit berlebihan," timpal Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Luhan dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Cckk, mudah bagi kalian mengatakannya. Yang menyukai Sehun kan aku, bukan kalian," jawab Luhan. "Memangnya kalian tidak malu apa kalau Chanyeol dan Suho melihat kalian dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

BaekSoo menatap wajah satu sama lain sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan mantap dengan "ANIYO!" kemudian ber-highfive dan terkekeh. "Uuuurrggghh, dongsaeng menyebalkan." Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Saat waktunya istirahat siang, Luhan benar-benar berat untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Dia tidak siap kalau harus bertemu dengan Sehun hari ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun nanti? Mengingat sikapnya yang sekarang telah menjadi titisan dari BaekSoo, Luhan bisa menebak kalau Sehun pasti akan menggodanya. 'Aiiiissshhh, eottokhaeeee?'

Sambil berjalan pelan di belakang BaekSoo menelusuri koridor fakultasnya, Luhan sempat berfikir untuk melewatkan makan siangnya saat itu dan pergi ke perpustakaan saja. Kalau Luhan berkata dia sedang ada tugas, Sehun pasti tidak akan mengganggunya. Namun secepat ide itu datang, secepat itu pula dia pergi. Karena detik berikutnya, teriakan kompak BaekSoo mengagetkannya. Bukan karena mereka berteriak, karena Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, melainkan apa yang diteriakkan oleh mereka.

"SEHUN-AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Luhan melebarkan matanya saat melihat ke depan. Sehun tersenyum ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan -setidaknya menurut Luhan-.

"Hyuuuung!" panggil Sehun membuat Luhan sadar kalau dia masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sedangkan BaekSoo? Mereka dengan teganya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian, padahal mereka yang paling tahu seberapa tidak siapnya Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun saat itu.

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun lagi. "Gwaenchanna? Hyung terlihat tidak fokus. Wajahmu juga sangat merah, Hyung. Apa Hyung masih tidak enak badan?" tanya Sehun sembari menyentuh kening Luhan. Seandainya dia tahu kalau justru perlakuannya lah yang membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Eoh,? N-ne, gwaenchanna. Haha." Luhan tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

'Luhan Hyung aneh sekali? Apa karena pesan yang ku tinggalkan kemarin? Aaaahh. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak perlu menulisnya. Tapi paling tidak, Luhan Hyung jadi melupakan insiden yang sebelumnya,' pikir Sehun.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Eum," Luhan mengangguk singkat. "Kalau begitu, should we go then? Ke kantin? Aku benar-benar kelaparan Hyung!"

"Eh? T-tentu saja. Aku juga sangat lapar. Kajja!"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin. Menyusul BaekSoo yang sudah ke sana dari tadi. Hhhhhh, Luhan bernafas lega. Syukurlah, sepertinya Sehun tidak akan membahas kejadian -yang menurut Luhan- memalukan kemarin. Tapi walaupun begitu, Luhan juga merasa sedikit kecewa. Karena sepertinya Sehun juga melupakan insiden saat dia hampir mencium Luhan. Insiden itu... Benarkah tidak ada artinya bagi Sehun? Sebenarnya, Luhan sangat ingin menanyakannya pada Sehun. Tapi dia takut. Dia takut akan mendapatkan jawaban yang membuatnya sakit jika dia bertanya.

Ya. Begini lebih baik. Tetap seperti biasanya. Anggap saja insiden itu tidak pernah terjadi.

**~O.O~**

"Ada yang melihat eyeliner ku?" tanya Baekhyun mencari eyeliner kesayangannya kesana kemari.

"Kau meninggalkannya di kamar mandiku kemarin Hyung," jawab Kyungsoo sambil membereskan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa. "Luhan Hyuuuuuung! Palliwaaa! Suho Hyung sebentar lagi datang. Hyung jadi ikut tidak?" teriak Kyungsoo.

Keadaan kontrakan LuBaekSoo terlihat kacau sekarang. Hari ini, mereka akan berlibur ke Jeonju untuk melihat Korean Food Festival bersama SuChanHun. 'Mumpung makan gratis' pikir ChanBaek kompak. Lain dengan ChanBaek yang semangat karena makanan gratis, SuDo tentu saja semangat karena mereka memang pecinta kuliner. Mereka kan sama-sama anggota Club memasak. Sedangkan Luhan, alasannya ikut justru sangaaaaaat jauh dari festival yang diselenggarakan di musim gugur itu. Well, it's simply karena Sehun juga ikut kesana.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai memasukkan semua barang (makanan dan cemilan) yang akan mereka bawa. Jarak Seoul ke Jeonju hampir 4 jam. Dia juga sudah membuat sushi pagi-pagi sekali untuk dimakan di jalan, mengingat kalau mereka akan berangkat pukul 5.30 pagi, dan mereka tidak akan sempat untuk sarapan. Untungnya mereka tidak harus naik transportasi umum. Thanks to Suho yang menawarkan mobil Appanya sebagai kendaraan mereka.

"Loh, Luhan Hyung belum keluar dari kamarnya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menemukan eyelinernya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyung, bisa tolong seret Luhan Hyung kemari? Aku harus menyambut Suho Hyung saat dia datang," pinta Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Dengan senang hati Eommaaa." 'Hehehe, kapan lagi bisa nyeret Luhan Hyung, kekeke.'

Namun, belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah, mereka sudah dikagetkan oleh teriakan merdu dari kamar Luhan membuat keduanya saling berpandangan heran sebelum bergegas menuju kamar Hyungnya. Khawatir kalau-kalau Hyungnya kenapa-napa.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh!"

'Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan Hyung?' pikir BaekSoo.

"Hyuuung! Gwaenchan—" pertanyaan khawatir Baekhyun terputus saat dia melihat keaadaan Luhan dan kamarnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun, keadaan Kyungsoo pun juga begitu. Mulut menganga, mata melotot tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Luhan, duduk di atas lantai dalam keadaan yang... well... absolutely FINE. Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat frustasi, dan jangan lupakan pakaian yang berserakan di sepanjang lantai kamar Luhan dan kasurnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KAMARMU DAN SEMUA BAJU-BAJU INI HYUUUNG!" Baekhyun menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Oops, sepertinya dia melupakan kalau Kyungsoo itu sangat anti dengan yang namanya berantakan. Tentu saja Kyungsoo langsung shock di tempat melihat keadaan kamar Luhan yang -sangat- kacau.

Baekhyun yang lebih tenang dalam menghadapi kasus seperti ini -karena memang dia juga bukan tipe orang yang rapi- pun hanya geleng-geleng paham (dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo) dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Hyung, wae irae?" tanya nya memegang bahu Luhan. "Baekkie-yaaaaaa!" ucap Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan deer eyes nya. Baekyun tahu, kalau Luhan seperti ini dan memanggil namanya 'Baekkie' pasti dia sedang benar-benar kacau.

"Waeyo, Hyung? Mengapa kau menghancurkan kamarmu?"

"Baekkie-yaaaa, eottokhaaaee? Aku tidak tahu harus memakai baju apaaaa!" ucap Luhan panik.

Hening

.

.

.

Krikk Krikk

.

.

.

"MWOOOOOO?!" itu bukan Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun masih tercengang di tempatnya.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuung! Kau membuat aku dan Baekhyun Hyung berlari dari ruang tamu kemari, mengira kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, hanya karena ini? Hanya karena kau tidak bisa memilih baju? Demi Tuhan, Hyung! Kita hanya akan pergi ke Korean Food Festival! Bukan clubbing!" Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan orasinya. Dia sangat lelah. Bangun jam 3 pagi demi mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan mereka selama perjalanan dan sekarang Luhan menambah satu lagi pekerjaannya dengan bersikap seperti bayi lima tahun?!

"T-tapiiii—" Luhan baru hendak membela diri saat Kyungsoo menaikkan satu tangannya menghentikan ucapan Luhan. "HYUNG! NO! Jangan berkata apapun dulu," ucapnya.

Glekk

Luhan menelan ludahnya melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya siap meledak. Ini pertanda buruk, pikirnya. Luhan beralih meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-yaaaaa!" panggilnya dengan suara terlembut dan aegyo terbaik yang dia punya sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Baekhyun, menyadarkannya dari ketercengangannya. "Help me! Please,'' pintanya sambil melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum beralih ke Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-yaa, sebaiknya kau tunggu Suho Hyung datang saja. Biar aku yang mengurus bayi rusa itu," ucapnya sambil menuntun Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Menit berikutnya Baekhyun sudah kembali ke kamar Luhan. "Hyung, apa yang kau fikirkan sebenarnya? Kau hampir membuat Umma meledak!" marah Baekhyun membuat Luhan manyun.

"Aiiissshhh, Byun Baekhyun! You are supossed to help me, bukan melanjutkan amarah Eomma. Kita memang hanya akan ke Food Festival. But still, Sehun ada di sana. Aku kan ingin berpenampilan menarik sekali-kali," ucap Luhan sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati Luhan. "Hyung, you know what? Setiap hari pun, kau selalu berpenampilan menarik tanpa kau sadari. Semua orang melihatnya dan mengakuinya Hyung." "Tapi Sehun tidak," jawab Luhan cepat.

"Well, Sehun mungkin perlu ke dokter mata," ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, sekarang biar aku pilihkan baju untukmu Hyung. Aku pastikan, kali ini Sehun akan melihatmu." Baekhyun kemudian mulai memilih-milih baju yang akan dipakai Luhan.

Celana jeans hitam, kaos biru laut, dibalut dengan jaket putihnya. Sempurna! Pikir Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Putih membuat Luhan terlihat imut dan innocent. Tinggal satu hal lagi.

"Ba-Baekhyun-ah, apa aku benar-benar harus memakainya?" tanya Luhan ragu saat melihat benda di tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Eyeliner ini akan membuat semua orang menatapmu termasuk Sehun. Aku jamin itu." Dan hitam akan membuatnya terlihat sexy.

"A-arasseo," jawabnya pasrah.

"Hyung! Suho Hyung sudah datang tuh. Apa kalia—" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Luhan. "Omooooooooooooo! My baby imut sekali. Neomu yeppeoooo!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Yaaa, yaaaa, kau bisa membuat mahakarya ku hancur Kyungso-yaaaa! Berhenti mencubit pipi Luhan Hyung. Bukankah kau bilang kalau Suho hyung sudah datang?"

"Ah, benar. Suho hyung sudah datang dan menunggu kita di luar." Kyungso lalu menarik tangan BaekHan agar mengikutinya keluar.

Saat tiba di mobil, Suho sudah duduk dengan senyum malaikatnya di belakang kemudi. Chanyeol juga sudah di dalam. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di barisan kedua. Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan senyum pepsodentnya saat melihat Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk jok di sampingnya yang langsung diaminkan dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, entah sudah sejak kapan dia duduk di jok depan di samping Suho. Luhan yang terakhir masuk ke mobil dan harus rela duduk di belakang, sendirian. Senyum Chanyeol jadi semakin lebar saat melihat Luhan.

"Whoaaaaa, Hyung! Kau terlihat sexy! Mencoba menarik hati seseorang, eoh?" Luhan mati-matian berusaha menulikan telinganya saat itu. Karena jika sudah ada yang memulai, yang lain pasti akan segera menyusul.

"Siapa dulu donk designernya," ucap Baekhyun bangga. "Uri Baekkie memang yang terbaik. Haruskah aku memberikan hadiah untuknya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang pemilik bibir. SuDo dan Luhan hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas melihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka itu.

"Aigoooo, Eommaaa, sejak kapan anak kita jadi yeppeo seperti itu? Bukankah biasanya dia 'man-ly'?" tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo sambil melirik Luhan.

'WHAT THE— Sejak kapan aku jadi anak mereka? Idiiihhh, Maldo Andwae,' pikir Luhan.

"Mmmmm, molla," jawab Kyungsoo pura-pura berpikir. "Coba ku ingat-ingat. Apa sejak 'Pangeran' dari Busan datang?"

BLUSSSSHHHH

Sepertinya pipi Luhan sangat sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut Sehun. "Ahahaha, betul, betul, sejak 'Pangeran' Oh datang, Lulu Hyung yang KATANYA 'manly' berubah menjadi 'Princess Lulu', kekekeke."

"Hmmmmm, kalau begitu, karena sang 'Princess' sudah berada di dalam mobil, haruskah kita segera menjemput sang 'Pangeran'?" sahut Chanyeol.

'Princess apanya! Sejak kapan 'Princess' duduk paling belakang?'

"Sepertinya begitu. Lihat saja, wajah 'Princess' sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sepertinya kita harus segera menuju Istana sang 'Pangeran', Appaaa," ucap Kyungsoo pada Suho membuat pipi Luhan benar-benar panas.

"Arrasseo, kajjaaaaa!" Suho pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

**~O.O~**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Luhan, Sehun sendiri juga terlihat amat-sangat frustasi memikirkan apa yang akan dipakainya. Tadi malam, Luhan menelfonnya dan mengatakan kalau Suho mengajak mereka ke Jeonju. Kalau Suho mengajaknya dan Luhan, dia pasti juga mengajak ChanBaek dan Umma tentunya. Kalau begitu, masing-masing akan jalan dengan pasangan mereka. Dan itu berarti, dia akan berdua dengan Luhan.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, fikirannya terganggu. Dia nyaris tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah biasa jalan berdua dengan Luhan. Tapi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, semenjak kejadian waktu Luhan sakit, Sehun merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Sehun memang bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia tahu perasaan itu apa. Dia menyukai Luhan. Tapi dia juga masih mengharapkan Jongin. Lagipula, entah mengapa, rasanya berbeda dengan saat bersama Jongin dulu. Dia akan selalu merasa senang setiap kali bisa bersama Jongin. Hanya senang. Sehun menyukai setiap detik waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Jongin. Dia... mencintai Jongin.

Saat bersama Luhan? Sehun juga merasa senang. Sangat Senang. Dia bahagia bisa bersama Luhan. Tapi selain rasa bahagia dan senang, Sehun juga merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaan yang tidak dia rasakan saat bersama Jongin.

Perasaan gugup.

Entah mengapa, Sehun pasti akan tiba-tiba menjadi gugup saat berada di dekat Luhan. Setiap apapun yang dilakukannya, dia selalu ingin terlihat sempurna di mata Luhan. Dia selalu ingin melihat senyum itu di bibir Luhan. Senyum yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari batas normal. Dia menyukai Luhan. Tapi dia takut kalau ternyata Luhan hanyalah pelarian dari Jongin.

Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang dia rasakan ke Luhan?

Zzzzzz zzzzzz zzzzz

Ponsel Sehun bergetar di atas meja belajarnya. Menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

_**Sehun-ah, **__**k**__**ami menuju ke dor**__**m.**__** Kau sudah siap kan?**_

Shit! Sehun langsung memilih bajunya asal. Dia akhirnya memakai jeans hitam, kaos biru, dan jaket hitam. Dia kemusian menyisir rambutnya kemudian mengacaknya sedikit. Agar terlihat sedikit messy. Sehun segera mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari dorm nya.

Tidak, tidak! Luhan adalah Hyung nya. Karena itu, dia tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Luhan.

TIINN TIIINNNNN

"SEHUN-AAAAHHH! PPALLIIIIIIII!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam mobil saat mereka tiba di depan dorm nya Sehun. Mengapa bukan Luhan yang memanggil? Karena mereka -atas ide Chanyeol- ingin mengejutkan Sehun.

Sehun segera menghampiri mobil Suho. Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bingungnya saat membuka pintu. Di dalam, sudah ada UmmaAppa di depan, ChanBaek di tengah, tapi... dia tidak melihat Luhan. Apa Luhan tidak jadi ikut? Tapi barusan kan dia mendapat SMS dari Luhan?

"Ehem! Mencari seseorang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. "Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Aaaahhh, mencari Luhan hyung, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun, "Eottokhae? Tiba-tiba Luhan Hyung tidak enak badan, jadi—" Baekhyun memasang wajah -pura-pura- sedih.

"MWOOOOO? LUHAN HYUNG SAKIT?!" Ke-empat orang di dalam mobil menutup telinga mereka. "Hyuuung! Bagaimana mungkin kalian akan tetap pergi bersenang-senang dan meninggalkan Luhan hyung sendiri saat dia sakit?!"

Pletakk

"Aiiissshhh, Oh Sehun! Tidak usah berteriak! Lagian siapa juga yang bilang Luhan Hyung ditinggal sendiri?" Kyungsoo menghadiahkan satu jitakan imut di kepala Sehun.

"Eh?" "Makanya, kalau ada orang ngomong, jangan dipotong! Luhan Hyung tidak enak badan, jadi, aku menyuruhnya tiduran di kursi belakang." Perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat Sehun melongo. "Ohh, hehe." Sehun nyengir, malu karena sempat marah-marah pada mereka.

Luhan yang mendengarkan itu semua dari jok belakang merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena mengikuti ide Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi sebagai kejutan untuk Sehun. Kejutan apanya? Sekarang suasana jadi canggung begini! Luhan bersumpah dalam hati untuk tidak mendengarkan ide cemerlang apapun lagi dari Chanyeol.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan yang terjadi, Luhan pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Annyeong, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya canggung pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di luar.

Untuk sesaat, suasana menjadi hening. Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan. Sepertinya terpesona dengan penampilan satu sama lain. Sehun terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini, dia bahkan jauh terlihat lebih tampan. Jaket hitam yang dipakainya sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat Sehun. Membuatnya terlihat bersinar(?) di mata Luhan. Dan rambut Sehun yang sedikit berantakan itu... Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya saat tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa panas.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun juga terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Memandangi Luhan dengan intens. Luhan dan warna putih adalah perpaduan yang sangat indah menurut Sehun. It makes him look so pure. Dan eyeliner yang dipakainya, membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Satu kata yang bisa Sehun pikirkan saat itu. Luhan is so **Breathtaking**. Kalau Luhan terus seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melihat Luhan hanya sebagai Hyung?

"Jadi, apa kau akan terus berdiri di situ sambil menatap Lulu Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan, "Atau kau akan masuk dan duduk di samping Luhan Hyung agar kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan?" lanjut Kyungsoo. Empat pasang mata itu kini menatap Sehun, membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

"Eh? Eoohh, ummm, hehe." Sehun pun mengambil posisi di samping Luhan. Keduanya masih terdiam. Namun sesaat kemudian Sehun seperti teringat sesuatu dan menghadap Luhan.

"Hyung, apa kau benar-benar tidak enak badan? Wajahmu merah, Hyung. Apa sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikut?" Sehun memegang dahi Luhan khawatir.

"Eh? A-aniyo. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi Cuma sedikit ngantuk, makanya aku berbaring. Haha," jawab Luhan memegang dahinya yang terasa panas sehabis disentuh Sehun. "Jeongmalyeo?" Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Arasseo," ucap Sehun tersenyum lalu meraih kepala Luhan dan meletakkannya di bahunya. "Se-Sehun-ah, apa yang—"

"Ssshhh, tidurlah! Perjalanannya masih panjang Hyung," jawab Sehun memotong pertanyaan Luhan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya sendiri di atas kepala Luhan dan menutup matanya. Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum manis dan perasaan hangat nya karena perlakuan Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat saat itu, tapi dia tidak perduli. Perlahan dia menutup matanya, masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

KLIK, KLIK, KLIK,

ChanBaekSuD.O berteriak tertahan melihat pemandangan di jok belakang. "Aaaawwww, mereka benar-benar cute," bisik Chanyeol. "Yeollie, mengapa kita tidak cute seperti mereka?"—Baekhyun. "Rasanya aku ingin memasukkan mereka ke dalam kantongku!"—Suho. "Omoooo, aku benar-benar ingin menjadikan mereka anakku!"—Kyungsoo.

**~O.O~**

Mereka tiba di Jeonju hampir jam 10 pagi. Suasana sudah sangat ramai dengan pengunjung dan wisatawan saat itu. Seperti dugaan Sehun, begitu tiba di sana, mereka langsung terpencar. Suho dan Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tempat dilangsungkannya Cooking Experience Programs.

"Appa, Tteokbokki atau home-made pizza?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Hhhhmmm, bagaimana kalau Tteokbikki? Kalau kau ingin membuat home-made pizza, kita bisa membuatnya di apartementku saja," jawab Suho sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Memangnnya bisa?" "Aniyo. Nanti biar temanku yang mengajarkannya, hehehehe," jawabnya santai dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju stan pembuatan Tteokbokki. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya imut mendengar jawaban Suho.

Lain dengan pasangan SuD.O, lain pula dengan ChanBaek. Begitu tiba di sana, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat dihidangkannya makanan tradisional Korea secara gratis bagi para pengunjung yang ingin mencobanya.

"Yeolliiiiiieeeeeeee! Aku mau coba yang ituuu!" ucap Baekhyun manja pada Chanyeol. "Tapi aku ingin mencoba Bibimbap nya Baekkie. Kau tahu kan kalau Bibimbap Jeonju itu paling enak," tolak Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku mau coba yang itu duluuuu. Kita kan masih seharian di sini, nanti saja nyoba Bibimbap nya. Ne," bujuk Baekhyun. "Tapi—" "Ya sudah kalau Yeollie tidak mau. Aku pergi sendiri. Siapa tahu ketemu dengan Hyung cakep," rajuk Baekhyun.

"Mwooo!? Andwaeee!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berfikiran seperti itu di depanku? Di depan pacarmu sendiri?" ucapnya lebay.

"Habis Yeollie menyebalkan." Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Aiiisshhh, arrasseo, arrasseo. Mianhae, ne. Sekarang Baekkie mau kemana? Ayo, aku akan mengantar Baekkie kemanapun. Bibimbap bisa menunggu kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

'YEEESSSSS!' Baekhyun bersorak menang dalam hati.

**~O.O~**

Sehun dan Luhan terus berjalan berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat. Keduanya terlihat tidak begitu antusias dengan acara itu. Luhan lebih suka pergi ke taman bermain seharian dari pada terjebak di sini. Luhan memang bukan penggemar makanan. Dia hanya suka bubble tea, kue dan es krim. Sedangkan Sehun? Well, dia kan hanya mengikuti Luhan.

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun. "Ne?"

"Sudah jauh-jauh ke sini, tidak ingin mencoba sesuatu?" tanya Sehun. 'Itu lebih baik kan daripada hanya berkeliling,' pikirnya

"Hmmmmm, molla. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingin apa-apa," jawab Luhan. "Tapi, aku rasa mencoba sesuatu juga tidak masalah," lanjutnya. "Bagaimana kalau—"

"Luhan?" ucapan Luhan terputus saat seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Raut wajah Sehun langsung berubah kusam saat melihat siapa yang memanggil Luhan.

'What!? Kenapa tiang listrik itu ada di sini?'

"Kris? Heeiiii!" Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Kris menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seingatku kau bukan pecinta wisata kuliner?" tanya Luhan bercanda.

"You know, aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," jawab Kris. "Lay mengajakku ke sini. Kau tahu kan dia suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau kuliner." Luhan mengangguk paham. "Lalu, dimana Lay?" tanya nya.

"Dia bersama Tao di arena Cooking Classes. Untung aku berhasil kabur, hehehehe," jawab Kris terkekeh. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini, Lu?"

"Kyungsoo dan Suho," jawab Luhan singkat. "Pantas saja sepertinya aku melihat penampakan mereka tadi," Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kris.

"EHEM!" Sehun sengaja berdehem agak keras untuk menarik perhatian kedua makhluk di depannya yang sepertinya melupakan kehadirannya.

"Oh iya!" Luhan tersadar. "Kenalkan, ini Sehun. Dan Sehun, ini Kris. Temanku," ucap Luhan memperkenalkan keduanya. Keduanya pun berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Hai, aku Kris. Jadi, kau yang bernama Sehun? Luhan sering bercerita tentangmu," ucap Kris ramah. Luhan memang sering bercerita tentang Sehun. Dan Kris bisa menebak kalau Luhan mencintai Sehun dari setiap ceritanya.

"Ya, that's me," jawab Sehun bangga. "Hyung sering bercerita tentangku? Tapi sepertinya Hyung idak pernah bercerita tentangmu," lanjutnya membut Kris sedikit tersentak. Kenapa Sehun sepertinya tidak menyukainya? Namun detik berikutnya Kris bersorak dalam hati. 'Sepertinya cinta Luhan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.'

"Hyung, bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin mencoba sesuatu?" tanya Sehun. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan Kris. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkehendak lain.

"Aaahh, mau mencoba Tteokbokki nya? Aku sudah mencobanya tadi, dan rasanya benar-benar enak. Bukankah kau suka makanan pedas, Lu?" ucap Kris, tidak memperdulikan aura membunuh yang datang dari arah Sehun. Dia ingin membuktikan hipotesisnya.

"Jeongmalyeo? Kalau begitu kita kesana saja. Kau mau menunjukkan tempatnya, kan?" Luhan terlihat bersemangat, dan itu membuat aura membunuh Sehun semakin kuat. Tapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya. "Tentu saja! Apapun untuk Princess ku yang imut ini," jawab Kris mencubit kecil pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit tersipu.

'WHAT THE HELL! Mengapa Luhan Hyung tidak marah dipanggil 'imut'? Dipanggil 'Princess' juga? Mengapa Luhan Hyung malah tersipu begitu? Apa-apaan ini!? Cih, katanya tidak suka, tapi malah tersipu cuma karena dipanggil begitu!'

"Nah, kajja!" ucap Kris kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

'Yaaaaaaaakkk! Berani-beraninya 'tiang listrik' ini menggandeng Luhan Hyung! Aku saja tidak pernah. Dan Luhan Hyung! Mengapa dia diam saja!? Mwoyaaaaaaaaa!'

Sehun berjalan pelan di belakang KrisHan yang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra di depannya. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan bisa melubangi punggung KrisHan saat itu. Hatinya terasa panas. Apalagi, Luhan sepertinya tidak keberatan saat Kris membawanya ke sana kemari dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Bahkan saat tiba di stan Tteokbokki pun, Kris tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan. Dia menyuapi Luhan dengan tangan satunya. Kris juga membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel di ujung bibir Luhan dan menjilatnya, membuat Luhan kembali tersipu.

Sehun hanya menatap kejadian yang berlangsung di depan matanya saat itu dalam diam. Perlahan, dia memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padanya? Luhan Hyung tersenyum bahagia dengan orang lain. Biar dipikirkan bagaimanapun, ini terlihat tidak benar. Seharusnya dia yang membuat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu. Seharusnya dia yang membuat Luhan tersipu malu. Seharusnya dia yang menyuapi Luhan. Seharusnya dia yang mengusap noda di ujung bibir Luhan. Seharusnya dia yang menggandeng tangan Luhan. Dan seharusnya dia yang berada di samping Luhan saat itu. Bukan Kris, bukan siapapun.

Lalu, mengapa dia tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan? Entahlah, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menahannya untuk meraih Luhan dari genggaman tangan Kris ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Mengapa dia bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti itu pada Luhan? Menyukai Luhan. It seems so wrong. But at the same time, it feels extremely right. Dia harus bagaimana?

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya tidak fokus, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kris menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ck ck ck, dasar bocah!' pikirnya.

Selama di acara festival, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menikmatinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kalau Kris terus mengikuti mereka sepanjang hari. Lebih tepatnya Sehun yang mengikuti Luhan yang terus ditarik oleh Kris dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Kris bahkan berniat untuk ikut bersama mereka mereka ke Hanok Village saat Luhan mengajaknya, membuat Sehun benar-benar hampir meledak saat itu juga. Untungnya sebelum mereka sempat melangkah menuju area parkiran, Lay dan Tao berhasil menemukan Kris setelah hampir seharian mencarinya. Sehun memang tidak mengenal Lay apalagi Tao, tapi saat itu juga, Sehun memutuskan kalau dia menyukai keduanya. Karena mereka telah membawa Kris pergi dari hadapannya dan Luhan.

Pukul 3 sore, mereka keluar dari area festival dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Hanok Village. Tempat wisata yang menyerupai sebuah desa kecil dengan full of Korean Traditional houses. Luhan terlihat sangat antusias saat tiba di sana. Dia langsung menarik BaekSoo dan memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk mengambil gambar mereka bertiga di pintu masuk Hanok Village.

Suasana di sana benar-benar nyaman dan asri. Pemandangannya juga sangat indah. Trio Uke unyu bin imut sudah berlarian ke sana kemari sedari tadi. Mengambil gambar di sana sini, tentu saja Chanyeol sebagai fotografer nya. Sesekali, Chanyeol juga akan berfoto bersama mereka. Luhan benar-benar terlihat senang. Dia terus memasang wajah terpesonanya saat melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Dia terus tersenyum, tertawa, dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil setiap menemukan spot bagus untuk dijadikan background foto mereka.

Sehun berjalan pelan bersama Suho, mengkuti ChanLuBaekSoo. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang tersenyum seperti itu, dia bahkan hampir melupakan kejadian di festival tadi. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadarinya, kalau sedari tadi, dia juga ikut tersenyum bersama Luhan.

Dari tempatnya berfoto bersama BaekSoo, dia bisa melihat Suho dan Sehun yang berjalan pelan. Sangat pelan menurut Luhan. Mengapa mereka berdua tidak ikut berfoto? Kapan lagi bisa main ke sini kan? Pikirnya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Sehun terlihat lebih diam sejak mereka di festival tadi. Apa sejak Kris datang? Sehun sepertinya, eerrmmm, marah padanya. Dia bahkan tidak mengajak Luhan bicara saat mereka dalam perjalanan kemari tadi. Tapi, mengapa dia marah?

Luhan melihat Suho mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun sambil menatap ke arahnya. Dan entah apapun yang dikatakan Suho padanya, Sehun terlihat terkejut. Dia menatap Suho, yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Luhan. Namun, kali ini, Sehun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap nya, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang Suho katakan padanya? Mengapa Sehun melihatnya dengan wajah seperti itu?

**~O.O~**

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di kasur kamarnya, tidak perduli kalau roomatenya akan terganggu. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah seharian berkeliling. Namun pikirannya justru lebih lelah lagi. Perkataan Suho di Hanok Village tadi sore benar-benar membuatnya berfikir keras, dan itu melelahkan.

Sehun mengingat semua hari-hari indah yang dijalaninya dengan Luhan. Luhan Hyung nya. Orang yang paling disayangi dan mungkin juga disukainya saat ini. Lalu pikirannya membawanya pada kejadian tadi siang, saat Kris menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawanya kesana kemari di depan matanya.

Kembali, kata-kata Suho terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"_**Luhan Hyung itu**__**...**__** Dia seperti permata. Semua orang menyukainya karena keindahannya. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang menyayanginya dan ingin memilikinya. Meraihnya untuk menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati dan menjadikannya milik mereka seutuhnya. Kau tahu? Some people diberi kesempatan untuk memilikinya, hanya saja, orang itu tidak menyadari kesempatan yang dimilikinya. Mungkin dia tidak tahu, tapi kesempatan itu tidak akan selamanya berada di sisinya. Karena itu, kalau tidak bertindak cepat, kesempatan itu akan pergi, Sehun-ah."**_

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba melepaskan semua kelelahan yang ada pada dirinya. Baik dari fisik maupun pikirannya. Sehun tidak bodoh. Dia sangat mengerti maksud dan tujuan Suho tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Sehun baru menyadarinya. Kesempatan itu selalu ada di dekatnya. Hanya saja, dia terlalu takut untuk meraihnya. Takut kalau setelah meraihnya, ternyata semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Takut kalau-kalau pada akhirnya, dia akan terluka lagi, atau yang lebih parah lagi, dia akan melukai Luhan.

Lalu kali ini, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah dia mengabaikan kesempatan itu, dan menjalani hubungan Hyung-Dongsaengnya dengan Luhan seperti biasanya? Atau haruskah dia mengambil kesempatan itu sebelum kesempatan itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya dan merubah semuanya?

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooooooooooooong!

#teriakpakeTao

Lagi-lagi Liyya minta maaf karena baru update.

#Curhat# Beberapa hari ini galau gegara hubungan HunHan kayaknya agak renggang ya? Liyya jadi gak semangat mau ngetik ini :( Apalagi moment di Happy Camp kemaren. Jujur Liyya sebeeeeeeeeeelll banget karena Sehun jadi deket sama Tao ketimbang Luhan (maaf yang suka HunTao). Liyya paling gak suka liat Sehun selingkuh sana sini. Liyya juga gak begitu suka LuMin (maaf juga yang suka LuMin/XiuHan). Karena Liyya gak suka Luhan dijadikan seme! Sehun kok kayaknya makin jauh gt dari Luhan dan Liyya sakit hati banget sama Thehun,, Huweeeeeeeeeeeee! :'(

Liyya gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa, pikiran masih kacau balau gegara hunHan jadi begini :'(

Langsung aja deh ya Liyya mau ngucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

_**Balasan Review:**_

_**dian deer:**_ muehehehehe,,, Seandainya bisa eon batalin kontraknya, pasti udah eon batalin dari dulu saeng,,, #diteleportkekutub# Gara-gara Baekkie tuh, jadi batal deh poppo-annya,, Kapan ya HunHan jadian,,? Bisa jadi Chap depan,, ato chap depannya,, atau tidak sama sekali,,, *wink*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sofia ningsih:**_ iya dooonk,,, kuning,, SpongeBob gitu loohh,, hehehe,, Iya noh, Sehun terlalu bertele-tele sih. Coba langsung poppo kaya' pas dia nyium pipinya Lulu ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204:**_ Sehun emang gitu mah,, cemburu tapi kagak mau ngaku -_- Liyya juga kagak ngerti kalo masalah ngegantiin underware ato enggaknya. Soalnya waktu ntu Liyya langsung diusir sama Sehun #PLAKK

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lynacronics: **_ Kyaaaaaaaaa,, belom saeng,,, Chap ini aja belom ._. Habisnya Sehun masih sok-sok gak ngaku sih kalo suka,, hehehe,, Kasian donk kalo Luhan selalu dibully,, dia kan lagi sakit juga,, hohoho,, FB nya Eonnie namanya Lulu Exotics saeng,, :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ssnowish:**_ Annyeong saeng,,,! Selamat datang ke dunia ff gaje nya Eonnie,, hehehe,, Eon juga gemes tuh ngeliat mereka g cepet-cepet jadian -_- Eon juga suka kok sama persahabatannya BaekLuSoo :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ muehehehehe,, Liyya juga senyum-senyum sendiri pas ngetik ini. Apakah Liyya juga sudah gila? O.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ muahahahaha,, ff ini bebas dari NC saeng,,, Eon tidak bisa nulis adegan begituan . Baru nulis adegan kissing aja udah degdeg gitu -_- Iyaaa,, nanti ada jongin, mungkin di chap 9 ato 10 nanti,, Dia ganggu HunHan gak yaa,,,? Kita liat aja nanti *smirk* Sehun masih dalam tahap galau sama perasaannya sendiri saeng,, #ditopanSehun

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ferinaref:**_ Kamu baca 2 kali,,,? Omooooo,,, so sweet,,, #Liyyakesenengan :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ HunHan emang sweet chingu,,, :) Baekkie itu paling tahu saat-saat yang tepat untuk ngeganggu HunHan,, hehehehe,, Ayo suruh Thehun ngaku chinguuu,, Sebelum Luhan berpaling pada Kris,, Liyya kan KrisHan Shipper juga,, muahahahaha,, #dibakarSehun

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Sehun emang gitu Riiinn,, galau-galau gak jelas gitu deh -_- muahahahaha,, Sehun kan sudah tertular virusnya BaekSoo #ditelanbumi# Sehun kalau cemburu emang paling manis. Apalagi kalo cemburu-cemburu gak nyadar gitu,, bikin gemeeesss . Ayo kita sadarkan Sehun Riiinnn,,, Sebelum Luhan diambil Kris,,, :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff: **_ Eooooooooonnn,,, Muahahahahaha,,, Sumpah saeng suka banget baca drama nya EXO vs Eonnie n ada saeng nyempil2 gitu,, Tapi kasiaaannn,, kenapa nasibnya Eon jelek terus,,,? Cuma di chap berapa gt yang bahagia karena bisa balas dendam pada Sehun,, hohohoho,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**The One**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kris Wu

Pairing: HunHan, slight!KaiHun/HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: Boys Love, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 8 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^). Nama SNU (Seoul National University) cuma pinjem namanya aja. Kurikulum perkuliahan adalah kurikulum ciptaan saya sendiri,, hehehehe

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

_**Sehun baru menyadarinya. Kesempatan itu selalu ada di dekatnya. Hanya saja, dia terlalu takut untuk meraihnya. Takut kalau setelah meraihnya, ternyata semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Takut kalau-kalau pada akhirnya, dia akan terluka lagi, atau yang lebih parah lagi, dia akan melukai Luhan.**_

**~O.O~**

Luhan merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya saat keluar dari gedung fakultasnya. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca jadi semakin dingin. Apalagi, kurang dari sebulan lagi musim dingin akan datang. Luhan berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Hari itu Sehun ada kelas tambahan, jadi mereka tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Sedangkan BaekSoo, Luhan sendiri tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi.

Hhhhh, Luhan mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya dia malas kalau harus ke kantin sendiri. Hanya saja, dia sangat lapar saat itu. Kalau tidak karena kuliahnya akan berlangsung sampai sore, dia lebih memilih untuk pulang saja dari pada harus makan sendirian di kantin. Setelah membeli seporsi french fries dan segelas capucino, Luhan pun duduk di meja biasanya.

Grepp

"Tebak siapaaaa," terdengar suara berat dari seseorang yang berada di belakang Luhan dan menutup matanya. Luhan tersenyum dan memakan fries nya sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan lain, tuan Wu?" tanya nya bercanda. Kris pun langsung menarik tangannya dan duduk di depan Luhan. Menatap Luhan dengan cengirannya.

"Aigooooo. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu aku, Lu?" tanya nya sambil mencomot kentang goreng di depan Luhan.

"Cih! Siapa lagi yang punya tangan selebar tangan mu dan suara seberat itu? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol yang melakukannya," jawab Luhan santai. "Lalu, kenapa 'Princess' sendirian di sini? Kemana para pengikutmu? Dan yang terpenting, 'Pangeran' mu?" tanya Kris lagi. "Y-yaaaaahhh! Berhenti mengambil fries ku! Mereka sibuk!" omel Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya.

"Aeeeyyyy. Tidak perlu sewot hanya karena 'Pangeran' mu tidak bisa menemani sehari saja. Lagipula aku kan hanya ingin membantumu," kilah Kris. "Arasseo. Aku membeli makanan untukku dulu. Kau tetaplah di sini. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali," ucap Kris sebelum berlalu.

"So, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan 'Pangeran' Sehun, Lu?" tanya Kris to the point setelah membeli makanannya dan duduk kembali di depan Luhan.

"Uhuk, uhuk," Luhan langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk saat mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang terkesan frontal itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bertanya seperti itu? Darimana dia tahu? Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Kris.

Kris lalu memberikan air mineral yang tadi dibelinya untuk meredakan batuk Luhan. "Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok," ucapnya innocent, seolah-olah bukan dia penyebab Luhan menjadi seperti itu.

"Uhuk, uhuk, aiiisshh! Ini gara-gara kau menanyakan pertanyan aneh secara tiba-tiba! Dasar naga jelek," sewot Luhan.

"Apa nya yang aneh? Aku kan hanya bertanya yang sebenarnya. Tidak usah menyangkal, Lu, aku tahu semuanya. Matamu menceritakan semuanya saat kau memandangnya. Pipimu mengatakannya saat kau tersipu karena perlakuan kecil darinya. Dan bibirmu menggambarkan semuanya saat kau tersenyum manis padanya!" ucap Kris panjang lebar.

Luhan menatap Kris tak percaya. Apakah dia benar-benar menunjukkan itu semua? Apa perasaannya pada Sehun benar-benar terlihat dengan jelas dari luar? Luhan membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Aigoo. Tidak perlu membuka tutup mulut manismu seperti ikan yang kehilangan airnya!" ucap Kris menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan lagi-lagi tersipu. "Apa terlihat dengan jelas?" tanya Luhan setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Eoh?" Kris menatap Luhan bingung. "Perasaanku pada Sehun, apa terlihat dengan begitu jelas?"

"Tentu saja. You are literally drooling all over him," canda Kris. Tapi saat Luhan tidak menanggapi candaannya, dia tahu ada yang salah. "Wae? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya nya.

"Aniyo," jawab Luhan lemah. "Hanya saja, itu membuatku berfikir. Kalau kau saja bisa melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak? Padahal aku lebih dekat dengannya," Luhan menghela nafasnya berat.

Pletakk

"Owwwwcchh, Yaaa! What was that for?" Luhan manyun dan mengusap jidatnya yang terasa panas setelah di sentil dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Kris. "For being pathetic," Kris mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, karena aku pernah menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sama. Tersenyum padamu dengan senyum yang sama. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah tersipu, hehehehehe," Kris memang pernah mencintai Luhan. Bahkan dia masih mencintainya. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memaksa Luhan untuk membalas perasaannya kan? Apalagi, Luhan sudah mencintai orang lain yang sepertinya juga membalas perasaannya.

"I'm not being pathetic Mr. Wu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia mencintai orang lain," jawab Luhan kesal. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Keduanya sama-sama bodoh, pikir Kris.

"Hei," panggil Kris. "Mau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan,?" tanya nya. Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Kris dan menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Menurutku kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh," ucap Kris. Luhan ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kris saat itu juga. Tetapi mengingat tangannya yang pendek dan Kris yang berada lumayan jauh dari jangkauannya, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mendengar kalimat selanjutnya saja. "Mind to explain?" tanya nya.

"Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu Luhan. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Luhan terdiam. "Hhhhh. Jangan salahkan Sehun yang tidak bisa melihat perasaanmu. Kau sendiri juga tidak bisa melihat perasaannya. Dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya tiap kali aku dekat denganmu. Well, kalau saja tatapannya benar-benar bisa membunuh, maka yang duduk di depanmu sekarang bukanlah Kris Wu, melainkan arwahnya."

"Maldo andwae! Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Dia mencintai Jongin." Luhan bersikeras.

"Dia berkata begitu?" tanya Kris. "Well, he did say it back then," jawab Luhan. "Seberapa lama 'back then' yang kita bicarakan?" tanya Kris lagi. "Emmmmm, sepertinya sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu?"

Pletakk

Kali ini Kris menjitak Luhan. "Yaaaakkk! Itu karena kita tidak pernah membicarakan Jongin semenjak mereka putus!" Luhan membela diri.

Hhhhhhhh. Kris menghela nafas. "Tapi itu bukan berarti dia masih mencintainya, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia mencintaimu." Luhan terdiam. "Mengapa kalian tidak pernah membicarakannya?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah menanyakannya. Aku tidak mau dia mengingat kejadian pahit itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka," jawab Luhan.

"Oke! Intinya kau tidak ingin mengungkit masalah itu." Kris menyimpulkan. "Mau dengar pendapatku?" tawar Kris. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tell him!" jawab Kris singkat. Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'are you crazy?' nya. "No, I'm not, Lu. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Sehun tidak tahu perasaanmu padanya. Tapi paling tidak kau mempunyai sedikit gambaran tentang perasaannya padamu sekarang. So, tell him, Lu. Confess to him. Katakan padanya. Dengan begitu dia akan membuka matanya dan melihat perasaanmu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya padamu. Dengan begitu, kalian tidak akan jalan di tempat lagi. Kalau dia membalas perasaanmu, maka kalian akan selangkah lebih maju. Jika memang ternyata tidak, maka kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu Luhan. Go find someone else."

"Tapi, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya Kris. Itu memalukan," ucap Luhan memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa hangat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan tersipu seperti ini. Apalagi kalau dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia bisa gila.

"That's your choise, Lu. Atau kau bisa menunggu Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Tapi, dari apa yang aku perhatikan, Sehun tidak akan melakukannya. Paling tidak, tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Pikirkan baik-baik 'Princess'. Tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Pelan-pelan saja." Ucap Kris melihat kegusaran di wajah Luhan. Kris lalu berdiri saat melihat bayangan seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka dari ekor matanya. 'Perfect Timing,' batinnya.

"Arrasseo. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sepertinya seseorang akan segera membunuhku jika aku tidak segara pergi," ucapnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Luhan saat dia melihat Luhan kebingungan. "Ingat kata-kataku Luhan. Tell him, and you will know." Kris mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan dan berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Luhan kembali memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kris padanya. Semakin dia memikirkannya, wajahnya semakin merona. Ide kalau Sehun juga menyukainya membuat pipinya memanas. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang kini sudah duduk manis di depannya, menatapnya intens.

"EHEM!" suara deheman yang memang agak keras itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya dan menatap si pelaku.

"Eh? Sehun? Sejak kapan ada di situ?" tanya Luhan bingung. "Sepertinya Kris Hyung dari sini. Kalian ngobrol apa Hyung? Wajahmu sampai tersipu seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganku." Sehun balik bertanya.

Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya yang semakin terasa panas karena pertanyaan Sehun. Apalagi, nada Sehun saat bertanya terkesan seperti cemburu. Benarkah dia cemburu?

"Hanya ngobrol biasa," jawab Luhan. "Sehunnie mengapa di sini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada kelas tambahan? Lagipula sebentar lagi waktu istirahat siang selesai kan?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Kelasnya sudah selesai Hyung," jawabnya singkat. "Eumm, kalau begitu Sehunnie makan ya, aku akan membelikannya." Luhan bangkit hendak membelikan sesuatu untuk Sehun.

Sehun menahan Luhan dan menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak perlu Hyung, aku hanya ingin melihatmu," jawab Sehun tersenyum manis kemudian mengambil fries Luhan dan memakannya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dalam diam. Perkataan Sehun lagi-lagi membuatnya memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Kris barusan. Benarkah Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya?

**~O.O~**

"Aku setuju dengan Kris Hyung," ucap Baekhyun saat Luhan menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Kris di kantin tadi siang pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang bercengkrama sambil menonton televisi di ruang tamu. "Bahkan aku merasa kalau Sehun menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di kafe waktu itu, Hyung," lanjutnya.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, Hyung," sahut Kyungsoo. "Tatapan yang Sehun berikan padamu berbeda Hyung."

"Tentu saja berbeda. Aku kan Hyungnya. Dia menyayangiku sebagai Hyungnya," sangkal Luhan. Entah kenapa, rasanya masih terlalu sulit untuk percaya bahwa Sehun menyukainya. Luhan takut kalau dia kembali menaruh harapan kosong lagi pada Sehun.

BaekSoo memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Aku juga setuju dengan pernyataan Kris Hyung kalau kalian sama-sama bodoh," ucap Kyungsoo kemudian. "Seharusnya kau bisa melihatnya Hyung."

"Bukan aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku hanya berhati-hati. Dulu kalian berdua juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Menganggap kalau Sehun menyukaiku. Tapi kenyataannya? Sehun mempunyai seorang kekasih. Aku tidak mau itu terulang."

Sejenak keduanya terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan. Terbesit rasa bersalah pada diri keduanya. Saat itu, memang sebagian salah mereka yang membuat Luhan berharap pada Sehun.

"Kami tahu Hyung. Mianhae. Tapi kali ini kami benar-benar yakin Hyung. Dia pasti menyukaimu. Segala tingkah lakunya mengatakan hal itu. Kalau Hyung tetap tidak mau berkata yang sejujurnya pada Sehun, Hyung tidak akan pernah tahu kenyataannya."

"Benar kata Eomma, Hyung," timpal Baekhyun. "Dan seandainya pun, ternyata dia tidak menyukaimu, paling tidak, Sehun akan tahu perasaanmu. Dengan begitu, dia bisa mengambil sikap Hyung. Dan kau pun tidak perlu berharap lagi," Luhan terdiam memikirkan kata-kata kedua dongsaengnya. Luhan akui, sedikit banyak mereka memang benar. Tapi...

"Tapi aku takut kecewa lagi," lirih Luhan. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Hyung, Kalau itu terjadi, kami akan ada di sini, Hyung!" ujarnya. "Lagipula, dua dari dongsaengmu itu tidak dijuluki 'Happy Virus' tanpa alasan kan!" sahut Baekhyun. "Apa perlu kami memastikan dulu pada Sehun?"

"Andwaaaaaeee!" jawab Luhan seketika. "Aku, aku akan menanyakannya. Hanya saja, tidak sekarang. Nanti. Saat aku rasa waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan menanyakannya."

"Dan kami akan selalu di sini untuk mendukungmu Hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Lulu Hyung, Hwaiting!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat.

**~O.O~**

Minggu yang cerah. Tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bahkan sudah selesai mandi. Hari ini, Sehun mengajaknya keliling kota Seoul. Bagaimana Luhan tidak senang? Sehari bersama Sehun. Hanya berdua! Luhan melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 7, Sehun akan datang pukul 9. Berarti Luhan mempunyai cukup waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Mungkin dia juga bisa melakukan hal lain dalam 2 jam ini. Seperti—

"Eommaaaaa! Eomma Eomma Eommaaaa! Nae Eommaaaa! Luhannie Eommaaaa!" Luhan bernyanyi sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang mondar-mandir di dapur dari samping. Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo di dapur jam 7 pagi di hari LIBUR. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah bangun siang di hari libur sekalipun. Dia tetap akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menyiapkan sarapan. Padahal, Luhan dan Baekhyun baru bangun pukul 9 paling cepat.

"Wae wae waeeee?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan. "Tumben kau sudah bangun Hyung. Apa tidurmu tidak nyenyak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan meletakkan dagunya di pundak mungil Kyungsoo. "Aniyo," jawabnya. "Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Kyungieeee! Bantu aku menyiapkan bekal, ne!" pinta Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kau mau kemana membawa bekal Hyung? Kau mau jalan-jalan? Kenapa aku dan Baekkie Hyung tidak diajak? Kau meninggalkan kami dan ingin bersenang-senang sendirian? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu pada kami Hyung? Apa kami mengganggumu Hyung? Mengapa—" Omelan lebay Kyungsoo terhenti saat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan puppy eyesnya berganti dengan tatapan 'shut up atau kau akan menyesal'.

"Ehehehe," Kyungsoo nyengir. Angry Luhan is not a good thing. "Errrmmm, Lulu Hyung mau dibuatkan bekal apa? Aku akan membuatkannya. Kau mau aku buatkan Kimbap? Atauuu Omurice? Atau Hyung mau aku buatkan Nasi Goreng kimchi? Aku rasa kita masih mempunya Kimchi yang dibawakan Eommanya Baekkie Hyung waktu itu," tawar Kyungsoo.

Luhan kembali memasang wajah manisnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Kita buat Kimbap saja Eomma. Lebih simpel, ne!" Kyungso menganggukkan kepalanya. "But seriously Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan semburat yang mulai mewarnai pipinya dan menatap Kyungsoo imut. "Mmmmmm, akuuuuuu ada janji dengan Sehun," ucap Luhan pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Dia mengacak rambut Luhan pelan (siapa yang lebih tua sih sebenarnya?). "Aigoooooo, Luhan Hyung mau kencan, eoh? Arasseo! Aku akan membuatkannya. Kau bersiap-siaplah Hyung. Urusan bekal, serahkan padaku," ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum senang. " Eomma memang yang terbaiiiiikkkk!" Luhan berlari keluar dari dapur setelah mencium pipi Kyungsoo sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Kyungsoo? Checked. Sekarang tinggal menuju persiapan kedua.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan. As expected, Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan pulas di kamarnya. Luhan menyeringai kecil dan membuka semua jendela kamar Baekhyun sebelum melompat keatas kasur. "Baekkie-yaaaaaaaaaaaa! Iiireeooonaaaa! Nae Dongsaeng Baekkieeeee!" Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aiisssshhh, Hyuuuuuung! Tutup jendelanya. Silaauuu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara serak bangun tidur nya. "Andwaaaeee! Ireona Baekkie-yaaaaa!" Luhan terus membujuk Baekhyun untuk bangun. "Shiereoooo, aku ngantuk Hyuuuung!"

Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. 'Baiklah kalau itu maumu Byun Baekhyun,' batin Luhan. Dia membuka selimut Baekhyun dan memulai aksinya.

"Ahahahahaha, geli Hyung, ahahahaha, stop stop!" Luhan terus menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun tanpa ampun. "Shireooo, kalau Baekkie tidak mau bangun, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Arrasseo arrasseo. Ahahahaha, aku sudah bangun, Hyung!" Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar agar Luhan menghentikan aksinya. Dia duduk di kasurnya dan mengusap air mata di ujung matanya. "Aiiissshhh, Hyuuuung! Ini masih jam berapaa? Mengapa membangunkanku sepagi ini? Aku kan butuh tidur yang cukup untuk kecantikan(?) kulitku Hyung."

Luhan ingin sekali menjitak Baekhyun saat itu, tapi karena dia membutuhkan bantuannya, Luhan mengurungkan niat baiknya. "Baekkie-yaa, dowa juseyooooooo!" Luhan memberikan jurus puppy eyesnya pada Baekhyun. "Pilihkan aku baju. Aku mau jalan-jalan," pinta nya.

"MWOOOO?! Kau mau jalan-jalan Hyung? Kenapa aku dan Kyungie tidak diajak? Kau akan bersenang-senang sendirian? Kau meninggalkan kami Hyung? Tega seka—mmmmppphhh!" Luhan langsung membungkam mulut Baekhyun. Mengapa duo usil ini kompak sekali?

"Sehun mengajakku jalan-jalan," ucap Luhan singkat dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia sudah pasrah saat melihat seringaian jahil di wajah Baekhyun.

"Ecieeeeeee, Hyung ku mau kencaaaaaannnn!" teriak Baekhyun. "Arrasseo! Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu Hyung. Fashion mode ku tidak akan keluar kalau aku belum mandi. Kau tunggulah di kamarmu Hyung!" Ucap Baekhyun dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Baekhyun? Checked.

_**Satu setengah jam kemudian**_

Luhan sudah terbungkus rapi dengan pakaian yang dipilihkan Baekhyun. Luhan terlihat sangat manis dengan jaket simple yang dipilihkan Baekhyun. Dan beanie merah yang bertengger manis di kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih imut. Kimbab buatan Kyungsoo pun sudah dikemas dengan rapi di dalam tasnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu Sehun datang menjemputnya. Sebenarnya, Luhan menyarankan untuk bertemu di halte saja. Toh mereka naik bis. Tapi Sehun bersikeras ingin menjemput Luhan.

"Ingat Hyung, NO ICE CREAM!" ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan Luhan. "Baekkie Hyung benar. Kali ini, tidak ada es krim Hyung. Aku tidak mau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi," timpal Kyungsoo.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Arrasseoyooooo!" Dia tidak habis pikir. Mengapa kedua orang ini sangat protektif padanya. Terkadang dia bahkan merasa kalau dia maknae di rumah ini.

Saat bel berbunyi, Luhan langsung berlari membukakan pintu dengan semangat. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitam putih dan cardigan hitamnya. 'Aaaaahhh, mengapa semakin hari dia semakin tampan?'

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "Eh? Eumm, aku ambil tas ku dulu ne." Luhan pun masuk dan mengambil tasnya yang berisi bekal dari Kyungsoo.

"Hyung," panggil Baekhyun sebelum Luhan pergi. "Lakukan apa yang dikatakan Kris Hyung. Saat pulang dari kencanmu nanti, kami ingin mendengar 'berita bahagia'. Arrasseo! HWAITING HYUNG!" ucap Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia masih belum yakin akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kris sebulan yang lalu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia ditolak dan hubungan mereka jadi hancur?

**~O.O~**

Tempat pertama yang dituju HunHan adalah Lotte World. Luhan hampir saja berteriak dan lompat kesana kemari saat melihat pintu gerbang Lotte World. Kalau saja dia bersama BaekSoo, mungkin akan seperti itu kejadiannya. Tapi mengingat kalau dia kesana bersama Sehun, Luhan harus bisa menahan dirinya.

Namun, saat mereka masuk ke dalam, Luhan seolah-oleh lupa kalau dia harus menjaga sikapnya. Dia tanpa sadar terus menarik Sehun ke sana kemari. Mereka menaiki semua wahana yang ada. Walaupun Luhan takut ketinggian, tapi dia menikmatinya. Karena Sehun ada di sampingnya untuk menjaganya. Dia merasa aman. Antrian yang lumayan panjang -mengingat hari itu hari Minggu- pun sama sekali tidak melunturkan tekad mereka untuk mencoba wahana-wahana yang ada.

Saat menuju wahana berikutnya, Luhan langsung berteriak girang melihat stan 'permen kapas' yang ada di sana.

"Sehun-aaaaaahhh! Ayo kita beli 'permen kapas'. Karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melarangku minum es krim, jadi kita beli itu saja, ne."

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang berusia 23 tahun bisa seperti ini hanya karena 'permen kapas'? Dia lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawanya menuju stan tersebut. Tidak menyadari semburat di pipi Luhan saat jari mereka bertaut.

Mereka membeli 1 permen kapas -hanya untuk Luhan- dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana. Luhan terus berceloteh betapa dia sudah lama sekali menginginkan permen kapas saat memakan miliknya. Luhan terlihat sangat senang. Sedangkan Sehun, dia hanya mendengarkan semua celotehan Luhan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Melihat Luhan senang, entah kenapa, sepertinya dia juga bisa merasakannya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Tadi Kyungsoo membawakan bekal untuk kita," ucap Luhan menyerahkan permen kapasnya pada Sehun kemudian mengambil Kimbab yang terkemas rapi di dalam tasnya. "Kau mau?" tawar Luhan sambil menyodorkan tempat makanan yang berisi Kimbab itu pada Sehun.

"Eum," Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi aku mau Hyung menyuapiku. Aku kan sedang membawakan permen kapasmu Hyung. Aaaaaa!" ucap Sehun manja sambil membuka mulutnya. Menunggu Luhan menyuapinya. Seandainya dia tahu kalau sikapnya membuat Luhan merasa kepanasan di tengah musim dingin ini.

"Tch, dasar manja!" ujar Luhan kemudian menyuapi Sehun. "Aaahhh, mashittaaaa! Masakan Kyungsoo Eomma memang yang terbaik." Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan semua Kimbab yang dibawakan Kyungsoo. Luhan meringkas kembali kotak makan yang sudah kosong ke dalam tas, mengambil parmen kapasnya dari tangan Sehun dan melanjutkan misi menghabiskan permen kapasnya.

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya yaitu Bianglala. Luhan tampak sangat antusias untuk mencoba wahana yang satu ini. Dia menyukai pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat sangat indah saat mereka berada di puncak teratas.

"Huwaaaa, indah sekaliiiii!" teriak Luhan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan ketika berada di dekat Luhan.

"Aku bahkan pernah melihat yang lebih indah dari ini Hyung," ucapnya untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. Dan berhasil. Kini pusat perhatian Luhan bukan lagi objek di luar sana, melainkan dirinya. "Benarkah? Dimana Sehunnie melihatnya? Bisakah aku melihatnya juga? Aku ingin melihatnya," tanya Luhan antusias.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun. "Kau bisa melihatnya di ponselku," lanjutnya. "Apa kita tidak bisa melihatnya langsung?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniyo. Aku bisa, tapi Hyung tidak bisa." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa maksud Sehun kalau dia tidak bisa melihatnya langsung sedangkan Sehun bisa? "Mengapa begitu? Itu kan tidak adil namanya." Luhan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerutkan keningnya karena kesal. Mengapa dia tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung?

Setelah mengutak-atik ponselnya, Sehun pun memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan tercengang dan tersipu saat melihat apa yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya. Dia menatap Sehun, "S-Sehun-ah, ini kan—"

"Yups. Karena itulah kau tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung Hyung. Karena kau tidak bisa melihat dirimu sendiri tanpa perantara."

Luhan menatap kembali layar ponsel di tangannya. Kapan Sehun mengambil semua ini? Mengapa Luhan tidak menyadarinya? Disana terpampang fotonya dalam berbagai macam pose. Saat memakan permen kapas, saat menunggu penjual permen kapas membuatkan satu untuknya, saat memakan Kimbab, bahkan saat dia terpesona dengan pemandangan di luar barusan.

BLUSSSHHHH

Pipi Luhan semakin merona saat menyadari satu hal. Apakah itu berarti sesuatu yang lebih indah yang Sehun lihat itu adalah dirinya? Tidak mungkin kan kalau itu permen kapas nya?

"Kau bahkan terlihat lebih indah lagi saat tersipu seperti itu Hyung," goda Sehun.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ingin memukul Sehun. Namun yang terjadi justru bilik mereka berguncang karena kehilangan keseimbangannya dan Luhan terjatuh ke depan. Menimpa tubuh Sehun. Membuat suasana menjadi amat sangat canggung dan wajah Luhan semakin merona. Bahkan Sehun pipi Sehun juga terlihat memerah saat itu.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Seolah-olah kehilangan kata-kata untuk diungkapkan. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja saat itu. Luhan ingin sekali menarik dirinya dari Sehun. Namun rasanya badannya lumpuh. Dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Keadaan Sehun juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Dia tidak bisa berfikir tentang apapun saat itu. Perhatiannya lagi-lagi terpusat pada bibir cherry Luhan yang seolah-olah mengundangnya untuk mengecap manisnya bibir itu. Sehun terpaku. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Hanya naluri. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Namun suara deheman dari luar menyadarkan keduanya.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang terjadi dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus saat itu. Mengapa hal ini selalu terjadi padanya?

"Maaf anak muda, tapi ini sudah saatnya turun," ucap penjaga wahana canggung. Sehun segera membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf dan menarik Luhan keluar dari bilik Bianglala itu. Berjalan secepat mungkin menghindari tatapan dari para pengantri di sana.

'MEMALUKAAAAAAAANNNNNN!'

**~O.O~**

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk di bangku yang tersedia di dekat sungai Han. Setelah seharian berkeliling kota Seoul, makan, nonton Bioskop, bermain di Lotte World, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di sana sebelum pulang. Seperti ada kesepakatan yang tidak terucap, keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak membahas kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di Lotte World tadi.

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada boneka Bambi yang di peluknya. Sehun memenangkan boneka itu untuknya saat di Lotte World tadi. Angin malam terasa sangat menusuk, padahal Luhan sudah mengenakan jaket. Tapi siapa sangka kalau akan sedingin ini?

Sehun yang melihat Luhan sepertinya kedinginan segera menangkupkan tangannya pada di kedua pipi lembut Luhan. "Kau kedinginan Hyung?" tanya nya khawatir. "Emmm, hanya sedikit," jawab Luhan tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia sangat kedinginan.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne! Aku tidak akan lama," ucap Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Luhan di sana. Luhan menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dipegang Sehun. Hangat. Dia tersenyum manis saat merasakan hangatnya tangan Sehun yang seolah masih tertinggal di pipinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan satu cup Vanilla Latte di tangan kanannya dan sebuah syal berwarna merah senada dengan beanie yang dikenakan Luhan di tangan krinya. Sehun memberikan Vanilla Latte yang dibelinya pada Luhan. "Minumlah!" ucapnya. Kemudian dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depan Luhan dan memasangkan syal di tangan kirinya pada Luhan. Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya, Sehun tersenyum manis dan kembali duduk di samping Luhan.

"Better?" tanya Sehun. "Eum, gomawo, Sehun-ah." Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kenapa cup nya hanya satu? Kau tidak membeli apa-apa? Syal nya juga hanya satu. Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniyo. Berada di dekat Hannie Hyung membuatku hangat," jawab Sehun.

BLUSHHHHH. Lagi-lagi Luhan merona. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia mendengar panggilan itu dari Sehun.

"_**Tell him, and you will know**__**.**__**"**_ Luhan teringat kata-kata Kris sebulan yang lalu. Haruskah dia mengatakannya sekarang?

"_**Kalau Hyung tetap tidak mau berkata yang sejujurnya pada Sehun, Hyung tidak akan pernah tahu kenyataannya."**__** —**___Kali ini suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar di telinganya. Bagaimana jika dia memang tidak siap untuk mengetahui kenyataannya?

"_**Saat pulang dari kencanmu nanti, kami ingin mendengar 'berita bahagia'. Arasseo! HWAITING HYUNG!"**_ Siapa yang tidak ingin mendengar 'berita bahagia'? Dia juga ingin, tapi bagaimana kalau yang terjadi justru sebaliknya?

"Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak fokus Hyung. Ada masalah?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau lelah? Kita pulang sekarang?" lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa Hyung? Jangan bilang kau tidak enak badan karena kedinginan! Kau sakit Hyung?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Aniyooo. Aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ah. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Memikirkan apa? Tidak mau bercerita padaku?"

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, apakah Sehunnie mau menjawabnya dan berjanji tidak akan marah padaku?" tanya Luhan. Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Mana mungkin dia bisa marah pada Luhan. "Aku janji!"

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sehun-ah! Saat itu, saat hubunganmu dan Jongin berakhir dan kau menelfonku, kau tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi saat itu? Mengapa hubungan kalian berakhir?"

Sehun menatap Luhan lama, mencoba mencari tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini tertuju. Mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Jongin? Sebenarnya Sehun agak malas kalau harus membicarakan jongin. Tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan dan menatap sungai Han di depannya. "Jongin memutuskanku. Saat itu, dia berkata kalau dia lelah dengan hubungan kami. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Kami bahagia. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Tapi—" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya.

"—dia bilang, hubungan kami sudah salah sejak awal. Seorang pria tidak seharusnya menyukai pria yang lain. Dia bilang, dia ingin menjadi namja yang normal. Dia bilang, dia... ingin bahagia. Karena itu aku melepasnya. Karena secara tidak langsung, dia berkata kalau dia tidak bahagia saat bersamaku."

Luhan dapat melihat gurat kesedihan dari mata Sehun yang menatap lurus ke depan. Dan itu, membuat hati Luhan terasa sakit. Pertama karena Sehun terlihat sedih. Dan kedua, karena Sehun sepertinya masih mencintai jongin.

"Lalu, mengapa Sehunnie tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang lagi? Apakah..." Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. "Apakah kau masih mencintai Jongin?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku rasa, aku hanya terlalu takut hal itu akan terulang. Atau mungkin juga karena aku masih mengharapkan Jongin." Luhan merasakan hatinya pecah saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sehun masih mengharapkan jongin. Tapi dia tidak berkata kalau masih mencintainya kan?

"Lalu, jika suatu saat nanti Jongin datang dan memintamu kembali padanya, apakah Sehunnie akan menerimanya kembali?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Aku rasa... Iya," jawab Sehun membuat Luhan semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Untungnya saat itu Sehun tidak melihat ke arahnya. Benarkah Luhan sama sekali tidak punya harapan? Benarkah tidak ada tempat di hati Sehun untuknya?

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyanmu kan?" Sehun tersenyum manis pada Luhan. "Kita pulang sekarang? Aku tidak mau Eomma dan Hyung mengomeliku karena membawamu kabur sampai larut malam. Kajja!" ucapnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan perlahan. Tidak menyadari kalau Luhan tidak mengikutinya.

Luhan berfikir, selama ini, Sehun selalu bersikap manis padanya, memperhatikannya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Dia bahkan hampir mencium Luhan 2 kali. Apakah itu benar-benar tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Sehun? Apakah itu berarti, Luhan masih mempunyai harapan? Apakah itu berarti, Luhan bisa membuat Sehun melupakan Jongin dan membalas perasaan Luhan padanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus melayang-layang di dalam pikiran Luhan. Dia butuh jawaban.

"_**Tell him, and you will know**__**.**__**"**_ Lagi-lagi suara Kris terngiang di telinganya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa itu meluap. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"_**Kalau itu terjadi, kami akan ada di sini, Hyung." "Dua dari dongsaengmu itu tidak dijuluki 'Happy Virus' tanpa alasan kan!"**_ Dan perkataan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memberinya sedikit keberanian yang dia butuhkan saat itu. Dia akan melakukannya. Apapun resikonya, dia siap.

Grepp

Luhan berlari menuju Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluknya sangat erat seolah-olah Sehun akan menghilang jika dia merenggangkan pelukannya.

Kalau dibilang kaget, itu bisa dimaklumi. Sehun kaget tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya. Bukan karena ketiba-tiba-annya, melainkan justru karena pelukan itu sendiri. Pasalnya Luhan tidak pernah memeluknya.

"Hyung?" tanya Sehun. Walaupun dia terkejut karena pelukan Luhan, namun dia juga tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia merasa nyaman saat Luhan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggangnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu. Saat kau belum jadian dengan Jongin. Saat kau masih bersama Jongin. Saat kau berpisah dari Jongin. Dan sekarang, saat kau masih mengharapkan Jongin kembali padamu. Aku... Mencintaimu!" ucap Luhan akhirnya. Dadanya terasa sedikit lega setelah mengatakan itu semua.

"Hyung?" Kali ini Sehun lebih dari sekedar terkejut. Luhan, Hyung yang selama ini disayanginya dan diam-diam disukainya, mencintainya?

"Aku tidak perduli kalau Sehun masih mengaharapkan Jongin kembali. Aku tidak perduli kalaupun aku hanya menjadi pelarian dari Jongin. Aku tidak perduli kalaupun Sehunnie bersamaku hanya sampai Jongin kembali. Aku tidak perduli kalaupun jika Jongin datang kembali, Sehunnie akan kembali bersamanya dan meninggalkanku." Sehun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sehunnie seperti dia yang meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu bahagia jika bersama Sehunnie. Aku tidak akan memilih untuk menjadi normal asalkan Sehunnie bersamaku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Sehunnie apalagi membuat Sehunnie terluka dan sedih. Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan luka yang dia tinggalkan di hati Sehunnie. Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis dan terlihat menyedihkan di depan Sehun.

"Karena itu... Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuat Sehunnie bahagia. Karena itu, Sehunnie, jadilah namjachinguku!"

Akhirnya dia mengatakannya. Luhan akhirnya mengatakan semua yang dia sembunyikan selama lebih dari satu tahun dari Sehun. Luhan mengatakan semua isi hatinya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Saat dirasakannya kalau Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapi apa yang Luhan katakan, dia benar-benar ingin menangis. Rasanya dia ingin melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke rumahnya kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Sehun. Berusaha menahan airmatanya.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya setelah berhasil mencerna semua kalimat Luhan. Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Luhan.

Luhan tertunduk sambil terus menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak berani menatap Sehun. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Pipinya panas. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Luhan mengepalkan erat-erat tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Belum lagi kemungkinan kalau Sehun akan marah padanya dan menolaknya membuatnya semakin takut.

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan agar Luhan menatapnya. Perlahan, dia menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap-usap pipi Luhan. Sehun menatap lurus pada mata bening Luhan. Dia bisa melihat ketulusan Luhan di sana. Tiba-tiba dia kembali mengingat nasihat Suho saat mereka berada di Hanok Village. Dia akan mengambil kesempatan yang dimilikinya.

"Hyung, aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Jujur aku menyukaimu Hyung. Lebih dari rasa suka seorang dongsaeng pada Hyungnya. Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang namja. Aku bahagia setiap berada di dekatmu Hyung. Aku resah kalau Hyung jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum manis pada namja lain. Aku juga menyukaimu Hyung." Sehun menarik nafasnya. "Tapi aku belum bisa mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Aku belum bisa memastikan siapa yang sebenarnya aku cintai."

Luhan menatap Sehun. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia di hatinya. Setidaknya, Sehun menyukainya, bukan sebagai Hyung, melainkan sebagai seorang namja.

"Jadi, apakah Hyung masih mau menerima hatiku yang masih ragu-ragu ini? Maukah Hyung membantuku untuk memastikan siapa yang sebenarnya aku cintai? Maukah Hyung membantuku membuatnya yakin kalau orang itu adalah kau, Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan langsung memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Aku mau," ucap Luhan sambil terus memeluk Sehun erat. Airmata yang ditahannya tumpah begitu saja. Bukan karena sedih, namun kali ini karena bahagia. Walaupun Sehun belum mencintainya, tapi Sehun menyukainya, dan Luhan tahu kalau Sehun akan berusaha untuk mencintainya.

**~O.O~**

Perjalanan pulang dari sungai Han, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Keduanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Mereka hanya menikmati momen indah yang mereka miliki saat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan. Sehun terus tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik Luhan, yang tersipu sambil memeluk erat boneka 'Bambi' nya, di sampingnya. Dia sangat bahagia malam itu. Walaupun hatinya masih ragu, tapi Sehun akan berusaha untuk benar-benar mencintai Luhan dan memastikan kalau hatinya hanya untuk Luhan.

Saat keduanya sudah tiba dan berdiri di teras rumah Luhan, keduanya masih terdiam. Dan entah mengapa Luhan merasa seperi 'Dejavu'. Suasana saat itu persis seperti kejadian saat pertama kali Sehun mengantarnya pulang. Hanya saja, kali ini sedikit bebeda, mengingat status mereka yang sudah berbeda pula. Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam Sehun.

"Masuklah, Hyung. Anginnya semakin dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi," ucap Sehun sambil mengusap pipi dingin Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit kecewa.

Luhan kemudian meletakkan 'Bambi' nya di kursi yang ada di teras dan melepaskan syal yang dipakainya. "Karena Sehunnie sudah mengantarkanku sampai rumah, sekarang Sehunnie yang lebih membutuhkan ini. Biar Sehunnie tidak kedinginan di perjalanan," ucapnya sambil mengikatnya di leher Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu, ne!" ucap Luhan dan membalikkan badannya. "Hyung!" panggil Sehun sebelum Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya. Luhan kembali menghadap Sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Wae?" tanya nya.

"Aku..." Sehun terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Ah, aniya. Good Night Hyung," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

"Eum, hati-hati di jalan, ne!" ucapnya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk.

Sehun mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya. Namun sampai beberapa detik, Sehun sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuat Luhan bingung. Dia terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Saat Luhan akan bertanya ada apa, tiba-tiba Sehun kembali menghadapnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir cherry Luhan. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan lembut. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil, tanpa nafsu.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat dia merasakan bibir lembut Sehun di bibirnya. Luhan bisa merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya saat itu. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat. Perlahan dia menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Sehun.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan perlahan. Sehun mengusap pelan bibir Luhan yang terlihat semakin memerah akibat ciumannya tadi.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku ingin melakukannya Hyung." Sehun mengerlingkan matanya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin merona. Sehun kemudian kembali mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. "Masuklah!" Luhan menggeleng. "Aku ingin melihat Sehunnie pergi," jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Arrasseo." Sehun beralih mencium kening Luhan agak lama. "Annyeong, Hannie Hyung" ucapnya tersenyum manis kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar di teras rumahnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bibir manis Sehun di bibirnya. Luhan merasa sangat bahagia saat itu. Tidak hanya dia resmi jadian dengan the Love of his Life. Oh Sehun juga menciumnya! Di bibir!

Luhan membalikkan badannya. Mengambil 'Bambi' nya, memeluknya erat kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam. Masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Saat tiba di dalam rumah, Luhan langsung diserang dengan 2 pelukan erat dari BaekSoo. "Chukahaeeeeeeeeeee!" ucap BaekSoo berbarengan setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka sambil melompat-lompat di depan Luhan. Walaupun dia sedikit tersipu karena ucapan selamat dari BaekSoo, namun Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya.

"Hyung! Kau harus menceritakan pada kami semuanya. Every. Single. Detail!" ucap Baekhyun. "Benar kata Baekkie Hyung. Kau harus menceritakannya Hyung. Mulai awal. Tidak boleh ada yang terlwati!" Kyungsoo menimpali. Luhan hanya mengengguk mengiyakan.

"Assaaaaaaa! Kita akan pajama party di kamarnya Lulu Hyuuuung!" ucap Baekhyun semangat kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bantal dan perlengkapan lainnya. "Asiiiiiikkk, Hyung mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan cemilannya," ucap Kyungsoo dan berlalu ke dapur. "Baekkie Hyuuung! Bawakan bantal dan gulingku sekaliaaaaannn!"

Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kedua dongsaengnya. Dia yang jadian, mengapa mereka yang heboh? Luhan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajarnya dan berjalan ke ranjangnya untuk meletakkan 'Bambi' nya. Saat dia akan beranjak ke kamar mandi, ponselnya bergetar.

1 pesan dari Sehun. Luhan segera membukanya.

_**Aku tahu kau pasti belum tidur dan belum akan tidur dalam waktu dekat. Pasti Baekhyun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Eomma sedang menginterogasimu kan? Bilang pada mereka berdu**__**a**__** Jangan membuat 'namjachinguku' tidur terlalu larut, atau aku akan marah**__**!**___

_**Jaljayo, Xiao Lu**__**!**__** Sweet dream! Nae Angel! :***_

Luhan langsung terduduk lemas di atas kasurnya saat membaca tulisan 'namjachingu' di pesan yang dikirimkan Sehun. Luhan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk 'Bambi' nya seerat mungkin. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sehun menyebutku sebagai namjachingu nyaaaa!" teriaknya sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur nya.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Haihaaaaiiiii!

#lambailambaibarengLuBaekSoo

Liyya balik lagi. Kemaren sempet down gegara langkanya HunHan moment. Tapi dukungan dan semangat dari eonnie, saeng, n chingu semua menguatkan Liyya. Kalau memang HunHan moment lagi langka, maka Liyya akan membuat HunHan moment sendiri di ff nya Liyya.

HunHan udah jadian! Yeheeeeee! #nyalakankembangapi+petasan

Maaf banget di chap ini gak ada ChanHo. Mereka lagi practice waktu kita shooting chap ini #plakk* Maaf juga kalau kurang sweet, kurang bagus, dan kurang-kurang yang lainnya, #bow

Udah tahu kan kenapa HunKai putus? Itu masih versi nya Sehun. Nanti ada yang lebih rinci lagi di versinya Kai *evilsmirk*

Liyya mau ngucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

_**Balasan Review:**_

_**dian deer:**_ huwaaaa,,, Kita sehati saeng -_- Aku sebel banget liat foto2 itu,, huft,, Eh eh,,, Ada yang jadian tuuuhhh,,, :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff: **_ Eooooooooonnn,,, Deer eyes nya Lulu memang sesuatu ya,,, Si Kris Cuma manas2in Thehun doank kok eoonn, tidak ada maksud tersembunyi,, Muehehehehe,, Bukannya gak mau bantuin balas dendam eon,, Cuma gak mau ikutan ketiban sial aja #Plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ Aku juga lebih suka kedekatan hunHan aja daripada Hun2 yang lainnya,,, :'( Ada yang jadian tuuuuhhh,,, #nunjukHunHan

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Perkumpulan orang2 gila lah ya ceritanya ne -_- Ini udah Liyya lanjutin. Semangat karena readers tercintaaaahhh :* Kaya' nya semenjak habis kombek, kopel EXO pada salah GAUL tuh,, Semoga segera kembali ke jalan yang benar,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhanshipper:**_ Gpp Saeeeng,, Ayo kita seru-seruan curhat n fangirlingan HunHan. Eon seneng banget kalo dapet temen sesama HunHan Hard Shipper gini,, Eon juga anti banget sama seme!Luhan. Lulu ngomong gt kan karena dy cowok, tapi mw gimanapun dy nyangkal, emang kenyataannya dy cantik kok ^_^ Suka pake banget pas liat foto yg di Mubank ntuuuu,,, My HunHan feels,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204:**_ HunHan emang selalu maniiisss ^_^ HunHan udah jadian tuh, wlwpun Sehun masih rada ragu gt. Semoga aja dy nepatin janjinya untuk benar-benar mencintai Luhan ya,,, Huweeeeeeee,, Eon juga sebel banget kalo liat Sehun selingkuh sana sini gitu #jitakSehun

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Oh Min Hun:**_ Tuh hunHan udah jadian,, Tapi yang nembak bukan Sehun -_- Huwaaaaaaaaaaa,,,, Aku sedih banget melihat hubungan HunHan yang sekarang :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**jenny: **_ Aku bukan Cuma agak sebel chingu,, Tapi sebel bangeeeeeetttt,,, Ni udah lanjut,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**eunhuna:**_ *tos dulu* Eon juga sebel banget melihat perselingkuhannya Sehun #Plakk,, Ne HunHan udah bersatu looohhh

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sofia ningsih:**_ AMIIIIIINNN,,,! Semoga mereka semua segera kembali ke kopel nya masing-masing,, ;) Ne Liyya udah semangat 45 nerusin ff nya,, ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ferinaref:**_ Ni udah update lagiii *kecupbalik* Appa Suho kan selalu memperhatikan anak-anaknya #disiramSuho

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Lulu itu emang gak mau belajar dari pengalaman yaaa,, *geleng-geleng* Sehun galauuuuu,, Luhan galaaaaaauu,, Liyya ikutan galaaaauuuuu #abaikan# Sehun alhamdulillah gak telat kok,,, Walaupun masih galau-galau gitu. Mudah-mudahan aja dia beneran menjaga uri Lulu dan gak selingkuh-selingkuh lagi ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ KrisHan momentnya udah noh di atas ;) Huweeeeee,,, review muaku banget chinguuuuu,, Luhan jadi seme itu yaaa,, Beneran serasa makan somay yang isinya cuma pare doaaank,, Pahiiiiiiiittttt . Weeeiiitttssss,,, Aku juga tergila-gila banget sama KrisHan,, :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**riniehun: **_ Ini udah lanjut,,, HunHan juga udah jadian,, Moga gak mengecewakan ya,,, :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 9 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^).

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

HAPPY READING^^

_**Preview Chapter:**_

_**Luhan tersenyum manis dan langsung memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Aku mau," ucap Luhan sambil terus memeluk Sehun erat. Airmata yang ditahannya tumpah begitu saja. Bukan karena sedih, namun kali ini karena bahagia. Walaupun Sehun belum mencintainya, tapi Sehun menyukainya, dan Luhan tahu kalau Sehun akan berusaha untuk mencintainya.**_

**~O.O~**

Saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di atas kasurnya dengan berbagai macam camilan dan 3 gelas coklat hangat di nakas ranjangnya. Mereka memakai piyama yang sama. Luhan, tanpa memperdulikan seringaian aneh di wajah BaekSoo, melangkah menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil piyama tidurnya. Piyama yang sama dengan piyama yang dikenakan BaekSoo. Mereka akan memakai piyama yang sama setiap kali mengadakan pajama party, ide nya Baekhyun.

"Namjachingu, eoh?" goda Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersipu dan menghentikan kegiatan mencari bajunya sesaat. Untungnya saat itu dia membelakangi mereka. "Tenang saja, Hyung. Kami tidak akan membuatmu tidur larut, kekekeke," sahut Kyungsoo. Luhan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan segera memakai piyamanya.

"Kalian mau menggodaku atau mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanya Luhan. "Hehehe, tentu saja mendengarkan ceritamu Hyung! Ppalli ppalliiiiiii!" jawab Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di tengah-tengah BaekSoo untuk Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mengambil posisi. "So, Sehun dan aku..." Luhan Sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi ingin tahu BaekSoo. "Muahahahahaha!"

"Yaaaaaakkk, Hyuuung! Jangan tertawaaaa! Teruskan ceritanyaaa!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Luhan pelan. "Ahahaha, mianhae, mianhae. Habisnya wajah kalian lucu sekali, kekekeke."

"Aiiissshh. Kami tahu kalau kau sedang berbunga-bunga Hyung. Tapi please deh. Kami menunggu ceritanyaaa!" timpal Baekhyun. "Hehehe, arrasseo arrasseo!" Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan memulai ceritanya. Mulai dari saat mereka di Lotte World -minus kejadian memalukan di bianglala tentunya- sampai saat Luhan menyatakan cintanya di sungai Han. Sedangkan BaekSoo hanya mendengarkan dengan sesksama sambil sesekali tertawa saat ada kejadian lucu, dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menggoda Luhan.

"Assaaaaaaaaaa! Jadi Luhan Hyung yang mengambil langkah duluan, eoh? Hhhhh. Biar ku tebak. Pasti Luhan wajah Luhan Hyung sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat itu, kekekeke," ucap Baekhyun setelah Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya. Membuat wajah Luhan memerah lagi. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, darimana dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Aaaaaaahhh, Sehun so sweeeettt! Dia memenangkan 'Bambi' ini untukmu Hyung. Dia bahkan berlari membelikanmu Vanila Latte hangat dan syal karena kau kedinginan! Walaupun dia masih ragu, tapi aku yakin, tidak butuh lama untuk meyakinkannya," ucap Kyungsoo. "Eum, itu pasti! Lihat saja, belum apa-apa dia sudah berani mengancam kita untuk tidak membuat 'namjachingu' nya tidur larut," sahut Baekhyun.

"Aiiiisssshhhhh! Jangan menyebut kata itu! Aku malu!" ucap Luhan kemudian merbahkan tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Aeeeyyyy, Hyung! Kau tidak mau dibilang 'cute' tapi kau selalu bersikap imut seperti ini." Baekhyun lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan dan memeluknya dari samping, disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk Luhan dengan tak kalah erat dari sisi yang satunya. "Kekekeke, mengapa harus malu, Hyung? Kau harus mulai membiasakannya. Aku juga malu saat pertama jadian dengan Suho Hyung. Tapi, lama-lama tidak lagi," timpal Kyungsoo.

Mereka terus bercerita hingga hampir tengah malam. Tentang ChanBaek, tentang SuD.O, serta ide-ide dari BaekSoo tentang tempat-tempat kencan yang harus dikunjungi oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa kalian benar-benar berfikir kalau Sehun akan mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Tentu saja Hyung! Tidak ada yang bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu. Kalau saja aku belum punya Yeollie, aku pasti juga akan mencintaimu, kekeke," jawab Baekhyun. "Iyuuuuwwhhhh, that's gross Byun Baekhyun, hahahaha." Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya kemudian tertawa bersama Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun manyun.

"Tapi Baekkie Hyung benar, Hyung. Tidak ada yang bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu. Tidak Sehun, tidak siapapun. Karena itu, jangan khawatir! Sehun pasti akan menyadari kalau dia sangat mencintaimu," ucap Kyungsoo. "Jeongmal?" tanya Luhan menatap Kyungsoo. "Eum," Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Lulu Hyung pilih kasih! Waktu aku bilang tadi, katanya 'gross'. Giliran Eomma yang bilang langsung tersenyum!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Geurae? Hhhmmmm, kalau begitu, haruskah aku tersenyum juga padamu? Nae dongsaeng Baekkie?" tanya Luhan beralih pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis. "Kyaaaaaaa, Hyuuuuungg! Kawaiiiii!" Baekhyun berteriak dan mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

Satu menit mereka bercerita dan bercanda, detik berikutnya kamar Luhan telah sepi. Tidak terdengar lagi suara tawa maupun candaan dari LuBaekSoo. Yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran kecil yang berasal dari BaekSoo yang sudah tertidur.

Luhan?

Dia belum bisa tidur. Padahal dia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun nihil. Matanya justru semakin terbuka lebar. Perlahan Luhan meraih ponsel di nakasnya agar tidak mengusik tidur Baekhyun.

Luhan membaca terus menerus sms terakhir dari Sehun. Hanya membaca pesannya saja, jantung Luhan bisa berdetak secepat ini. Bagaimana kalau kata itu dia dengar langsung dari bibir Sehun? Tiba-tiba, dia ingin mengirim pesan untuk Sehun. Apa dia sudah tidur? Hhhhh,, Mana mungkin Sehun belum tidur jam segini. Biasanya saja, Sehun mengiriminya pesan selamat tidur paling lambat jam 11 malam. Dan sekarang sudah jam 00.30.

'Aiiisssshhh! Mengapa mata ini tidak mau terpejaaaammm!' teriak Luhan frustasi dalam hati. Tidak mungkin kan dia berteriak kencang di tengah malam kan? Tiba-tiba Luhan mendapat ide. Sebenci apapun dia untuk melakukannya, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menolongnya saat ini. Dia akan minum obat tidur!

_Drrrtt drrrtt drrtt_

Namun, belum sempat dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ponselnya bergetar. 1 pesan dari Sehun.

_**Tidak bisa tidur?**_

Luhan menatap isi pesan dari Sehun bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Luhan belum tidur?

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Eu**__**m**__**, Kenapa Sehunnie bisa tahu? O.O Aku takut untuk tidur**_

.

_**From: Sehunni**__**e^^**_

_**Lucky guess ^^ Kenapa taku**__**t**__**?**_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Kalau aku tidur, aku takut saat bangun nanti, ternyata semua ini hanya mimpi -_- Sehunnie mengapa belum tidur?**_

.

_**From: Sehunnie**___

_**Apa kejadian di teras tadi tidak terasa nyata? Kurang real? Haruskah aku melakukannya lebih lain kal**__**i**__**? Haruskah aku melakukannya lagi besok? :***_

BLUSSSHHH. Luhan membulatkan matanya membaca reply dari Sehun. Pipinya memanas mengingat ciuman mereka di teras tadi. Ditambah lagi, Sehun menambah motion kiss di akhir pesannya.

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Yaaaaakkk**__**!**__** Jangan menyebut kejadian itu! .**_

_**.**_

_**From: Sehunnie**___

_**Kekekekeke, **__** w**__**ae? Kau malu? Kenapa harus malu? Aku kan namjachingu mu sekarang**_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Aiiissshh, Sehun-aaaaaahhh! /**_

.

_**From: Sehunnie**___

_**Cute! Geurom, haruskah aku ke sana dan menemani mu tidur? Agar saat kau bangun nanti aku ada di sampingmu dan kau akan yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi?**_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Jeongmal? Hhhhh**__**,**____**t**__**api kasurku sudah penuh dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kau mau tidur di lantai? ^^**_

_**From: Sehunnie**___

_**Hhhhmmm**__**,**____**h**__**abis diint**__**e**__**rogasi? Omooooo**__**!**__** Mengapa namjachinguku tega sekali? :'(**_

Luhan terkekeh sendiri.

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Eum, **__** k**__**ekekekeke, **__** m**__**au bagaimana? Kasurku kan tidak muat untuk 4 orang ^^**_

_**From: Sehunnie**___

_**Bagaimana kalau di kasurku? You and Me?**_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Yaaaaakkkk!**_

_**From: Sehunnie**___

_**Kekekekeke**__**,**____**istirahatlah! **____**Seharian jalan-jalan, kau pasti lelah kan!**___

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Eum, **__**ar**__**rasseo**__**.**__** Sehunnie belum menjawab pertanyaanku**__**.**__** Mengapa belum tidur?**_

_**.**_

_**From: Sehunnie**___

_**Aku merindukanmu Xiao Lu! :(**_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Kita baru berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu. **__**Berhenti menggombal dan tidurlah!**_

_**.**_

_**From: Sehunnie**___

_**Aku berkata jujur! **__**Bogosipheo! Karena itu, t**__**idurlah! **__**Biar hari esok segera dat**__**a**__**ng, dan kita bisa bertemu lagi! **__**Jaljayo, **__**Yeppeo **__**Angel :***_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehunnie**___

_**Jaljayo, Sehunni**__**e :)**_

'Nae sarang,' lanjut Luhan dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat, membayangkan wajah tampan Sehun. Dan dengan itu, Luhan pun tertidur dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Sepertinya efek dari Sehun lebih ampuh dari pada obat tidur. Dan pastinya lebih manis, kan?!

**~O.O~**

Paginya, Luhan bangun dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajah manisnya. Saat mandi, saat sarapan, saat jalan ke halte, saat di Bis, senyum Luhan masih setia terpatri di bibirnya. Tidak memperdulikan penumpang Bis yang menatapnya aneh, bahkan tidak godaan dan keusilan dari BaekSoo, yang saat ini sudah menyerah untuk menggodanya, sekalipun. Luhan seolah-olah lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Semua itu, thanks to SMS dari Sehun yang diterimanya begitu dia membuka matanya tadi.

_**Morning, Deer! Bogosipheoooo ^^ Ppalli ppall**__**i**__** Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang kampus ^_^**_

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sehun menunggunya di gerbang kampus. Tapi tetap saja, hari ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, bukan Hyung-Dongsaeng seperti sebelumnya.

"Hyung! Kau mau tetap di dalam Bis sampai pemberhentian terakhir?" Tanya Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan dari dunianya. Ternyata mereka sudah tiba di halte yang berada di depan kampus. "Hehehe, mianhae." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Luhan melangkah dengan penuh semangat menuju gerbang kampus. Pasti Sehun sudah menunggunya. Kekekeke. Namun saat dia mengerutkan keningnya dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya saat Sehun tidak ada di sana. Aiiissshh! Bukankah Sehun sendiri yang bilang kalau dia akan menunggunya? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sana?

GREBB

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Mencari seseorang?" Tanya suara husky itu tepat di telinganya. Membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan sedikit bergetar dan rona merah itu mulai menjalari pipi hingga telinganya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan tersenyum lebar. Dia amat sangat kenal suara itu. Suara namja yang menghantui hidupnya, mimpi dan nyatanya. Suara namja yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau terlambat, Oh Sehun!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya membuat Sehun terkekeh dan membalikkan badan Luhan untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya menatap wajah manis Luhan. "Eum," Luhan mengangguk pelan, masih memp-pout-kan bibirnya. "Bukankah kau bilang akan menunggu ku di gerbang? Tapi waktu aku datang, kau tidak di sini."

"Hhhhmmm, mianhae," ucap Sehun sambil merapikan poni Luhan yang mulai panjang dan hampir menutupi mata indahnya. "Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak terlambat, kalau saja kau tidak terlalu larut dalam duniamu, pasti kau akan menyadari keberadaanku di dekat halte tadi."

"Eh?" Sehun terkekeh melihat kebingungan di mata Luhan. "Kekeke, memang awalnya aku ingin menunggu di sini, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih baik aku menunggumu di halte. Biar kita lebih cepat bertemu."

BLUSSHHH. Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan dan segera menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai tersipu dan menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya karena ucapan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya imut. Aaaaaahhh, sepertinya semakin hari dia semakin menyukai namja manis yang sedang tersipu di depannya sekarang.

"Omoooooooo! Matakuuuuu! Mengapa aku harus menyaksikan kejadian yang membuat mataku perih sepagi ini?!" ucapan -teriakan- itu berhasil membawa HunHan yang sepertinya sedang membuat dunia sendiri itu kembali ke bumi. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah berasal dari Baekhyun. Terbukti sekarang dia tengah berakting seolah-olah matanya sedang perih dan mengedip-kedipkan matanya yang kalau menurut Chanyeol pasti sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri mereka. 'Tidak bisakah aku tenang sebentar saja dengan namjachinguku?' pikirnya.

"Maaf yaaaa! Bukan bermaksud untuk mengganggu 'moment indah di pagi hari' nya kalian, hanya saja," Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan. "Hyung, kelas kita akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi. Dan kelas kita bukan di sini, kita masih harus berjalan ke dalam Hyung. Aku tidak mau Kim Seonsaengnim menyuruh kita menutup pintu dari luar karena terlambat," lanjutnya dengan senyuman maut nya.

Glekk. "Hehehe, arrasseo arrasseo. Sehun-ah, aku ke kelas dulu, ne! Kau juga masuklah! Jangan sampai terlambat!" ucap Luhan dan berbalik akan meninggalkan Sehun. Namun sebelum sempat dia melangkah, Sehun sedah terlebih dahulu menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Biar ku antar, Lu," ucap Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Bukan karena Sehun ingin mengantarnya, tapi karena dia baru menyadari kalau Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' seperti biasanya. "Lu?" tanya nya bingung.

"Eum, tentu saja! Karena kau sudah resmi menjadi 'NAMJACHINGU' ku, maka aku tidak akan memanggilmu Hyung lagi," ucap Sehun memberi penekanan pada kata 'NAMJACHINGU'.

BaekSoo memutar bola mata mereka malas mendengar pasangan baru jadi itu yang masih saja berlovey-dovey di depan mereka. Baekhyun pun segera menarik Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kami duluan Hyung. Jangan membuat Luhan Hyung terlambat atau aku akan menghajarmu. Arasseo!"

Sehun memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada BaekSoo dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Luhan masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak menyadari kepergian BaekSoo. Terlalu senang saat mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kata 'itu'. Tentu saja dia sudah membayangkan sejak semalam bagaimana suara Sehun saat mengucapkannya. Namun saat mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Sehun, semua yang dibayangkannya benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya. Mimpinya selama setahun lebih sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Dia benar-benar bahagia hingga tidak menyadari kalau wajah bahkan telinganya sudah memerah karena senang.

"Kajja!" ajak Sehun. Namun Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya. 'Melamun lagi,' pikirnya. Sehun pun menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Luhan, namu Luhan tetap tidak menyadarinya. Akhirnya Sehun mengambil cara yang paling instan.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan berhasil. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan berkedip-kedip imut, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Oh Sehun mencium bibirnya! Di depan UMUM! Tapi belum sempat Luhan mengucapkan apa-apa, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan dan mengantarnya menuju kelas.

Saat berjalan di gedung Fakultas Musik, Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan ingin tahu dari orang-orang di sekitar yang tertuju padanya dan Luhan. Seorang Luhan yang telah menolak banyak orang bahkan Kris sekalipun, sekarang bergandengan mesra dengan Sehun. Apakah itu berarti mereka berpacaran? Kira-kira seperti itulah arti pandangan mereka saat itu. Namun Sehun tidak ambil pusing. yang penting sekarang, dirinya dan Luhan bahagia. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi berjalan dengan menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

Saat mereka tiba di depan kelas Luhan, BaekSoo sudah menanti dengan harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya, kurang dari 5 menit, kelas mereka akan segera dimulai. Wajah mereka langsung berubah lega saat melihat Sehun yang sedang menuntun Luhan yang masih tertunduk malu menuju kelas.

"Aku hampir saja membunuhmu, Oh Sehun!" ucap Baekhyun bercanda. "Hehehe, mianhae Hyung. Habisnya, sepertinya seseorang jadi sering melamun hari ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya, Hyung?" tanya Sehun sok innocent pada BaekSoo.

"Molla, terakhir yang aku tahu, sepertinya dia baru saja melepas status single nya tadi malam, kekeke," jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak tahu apakah wajahnya bisa lebih merah lagi dari sekarang. Dia menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia ikut-ikutan ke-evil-annya BaekSoo untuk menggodanya.

"Yaaaaaaakkk! Kalian asdfghjklertypmnb!" Luhan tidak tahu mau berkata apa saking kesalnya. Dia hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibirnya sebal. Dia merasa dikhianati oleh Sehun. Bukankah seharusnya Sehun membelanya dari godaan BaekSoo.

Huft. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dan beranjak meninggalkan HunBaekSoo. Namun sepertinya dia lupa kalau Sehun masih mengenggam erat tangannya. Alhasil, Luhan kembali tertarik ke posisi sebelumnya, di samping Sehun. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun, masih kesal. BaekSoo yang melihatnya hanya tekekeh kecil -takut Luhan akan marah pada mereka- dan segera meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Aigooo, Xiao Lu marah?" tanya Sehun sambil mentoel dagu Luhan. "Mianhae, aku hanya bercanda." Luhan menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa marah pada Sehun!?

"Aniyooo. Aku hanya sedikit kesal! Habisnya, Sehunnie menyebalkan!" Luhan kembali mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh dan mencium cepat bibir Luhan. Membuatnya menghentikan aksi 'mari kita manyun' nya.

"Mianhae. Kalau begitu, aku pergi, ne! Masuklah." Sehun tersenyum. "Dan jangan mem-pout-kan bibirmu, Lu,, Atau aku akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Sehun mengerlingkan matanya pada Luhan kemudian berlari keluar dari Fakultas Musik.

'Oh Sehun! Kau memalukaaaaaaaaannn!' Luhan berteriak dalam hati saat menyadari kalau sekarang, dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia segera memasuki kelasnya sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah terasa amat sangat panas akibat perlakuan Sehun.

**~O.O~**

"Aigooooooo! Uri 'Prince n Princess' akhirnya jadian juga, eoh?!" ucap Chanyeol segera saat HunHan datang, hand in hand, ke kantin siang itu. HunHan memang terlambat datang karena Sehun bersikeras kalau Luhan harus menunggu di Fakultas Musik sampai kelas Sehun selesai dan menjemputnya.

Oh. My. God. Tidak cukupkah segala apa yang dilakukan duo usil tadi malam dan tadi pagi? Mereka bahkan berhasil mengajak Sehun untuk berkolaborasi dengan mereka. Dan sekarang, dia harus berhadapan dengan ChanHo! Luhan mungkin sudah mempersiapkan diri dari segala godaan yang akan datang dari ChanHo. Namun tetap saja. Itu membuatnya malu.

"Hhhhh," Suho menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Akhirnya anakku yang paling imut ini laku juga," lanjutnya yang langsung disambut dengan tawa renyah dari ChanBaekSoo.

"Yaaakkkk, Appa! Apa maksudmu? Mana ada orang tua yang tega berkata begitu pada anaknya, seolah-olah aku tidak ada yang mau!" Luhan memberikan death glare nya pada Suho. Namun malah membuat Suho ikut tertawa. "Aaeeeyy. Tidak usah sensitif begitu, Hyung! Ini kan hari bahagia. Tersenyumlah, kekekeke," ucapnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Dia baru saja akan menjawab saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya di atas meja. Membuat ChanBaekSuD.O semakin tergoda untuk menggoda Luhan. "Abaikan saja. Kau tahu? Mereka akan semakin gencar menggodamu jika kau menanggapinya. Bahkan aku hampir saja tergoda untuk kembali berkolaborasi dengan mereka," tutur Sehun.

"Ecieeeee, sekarang Luhan Hyung ada yang membela niiihhh," ujar BaekSoo berbarengan. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Mungkin benar kata Sehun. Abaikan saja, dengan begitu mereka akan bosan. Tapi, mana mungkin dia bisa?!

"Aiiissshhh, Lulu Hyung tidak seruuu! Oh Sehun! Mengapa kau mengatakan itu pada Lulu? Lihat tuh, Luhan Hyung jadi benar-benar mengacuhkan godaan kita. Aku kan ingin melihat pipi meronanya Luhan Hyung!" Baekhyun langsung sewot saat Luhan tidak menanggapinya tadi. Tanpa tahu kalau Luhan menyeringai di dalam hatinya. 'Kena kau Byun Baekhyun, kekekeke.'

"Sudahlah Baekkie. Lebih baik kau menggodaku saja, eotte? Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Oke, that's enough, kami tidak perlu melihat kelanjutannya. Simpan untuk arsip pribadi kalian, please!" Suho langsung menghentikan kegilaan yang akan terjadi diantara ChanBaek sebelum itu sempat terjadi membuat Baekhyun semakin manyun.

"Anyways, bukankah lusa adalah Christmas? Kalian ada rencana? Mau menghabiskan Christmas Eve bersama?" tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang manyun dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'mengapa kau membuatnya ngambek', Suho memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, rumahku kan hanya 1 jam dari Seoul. Paginya aku akan ke rumah Suho Hyung dulu, siangnya baru pulang naik bis," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa harus naik bis? Aku akan mengantarmu besok," ucap Suho sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Jeongmal mau mengantarku?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja! Mana mungkin Appa membiarkan Eomma naik Bis sendirian. Bisa-bisa aku gagal jadi menantunya tuan Do," jawab Suho yang langsung dihadiahi ciuman di pipi dari 'the blushing Eomma'.

"Please deh! Aku juga setuju. Lagian aku tidak merayakan Natal di rumah nanti. Aku akan merayakannya di rumah Yeollie, kekeke," sahut Baekhyun. "Yuppss. Aku sih ikut Baekkie saja," timpal Chanyeol. "Kalian berdua bagaimana?" Tanya nya pada HunHan.

"Sama seperti tahun lalu, aku tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa. Orang tuaku kan di Beijing, tidak mungkin aku pulang ke Beijing hanya karena Christmas. So, I call," jawab Luhan. "Sehunnie,,,?" tanya nya pada Sehun.

"Hmmmm, call! Aku rasa Christmas Eve tidak masalah. Aku bisa pulang ke Busan paginya," ucap Sehun.

"MWOOOO!" teriak BaekSoo bersamaan. Membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. Apa ada yang salah? Dia kan hanya akan merayakan Natal bersama keluarganya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Lulu Hyung di hari Natal sendirian! Kau kan dengar sendiri kalau lulu Hyung tidak punya planning apapun di hari Natal nanti!" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak pulang ke Busan? Aku dan Baekhyun Hyung akan pulang paginya. Dan itu berarti Luhan Hyung akan sendirian sepanjang hari!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Errrmmm, Tapi—" "Gwaenchanna, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan mendengarkan mereka." Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Tapi Hyung—" "Baekhyun-ah! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga sepanjang hari. Lagipula, Christmas tahun kemarin kan aku juga hanya diam di rumah." Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tapi tahun kemarin kami tidak pergi seharian Hyung! Kalau begitu aku tidak usah pulang saja," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Eh? Andwaeeee! Kau harus pulang. Saat Christmas, keluarga yang nomor 1. Apalagi kan Sehunnie anak tunggal. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Mengapa kalian tidak percaya padaku?" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Yaaaa! Mengapa kalian berdua yang sewot?! Bukankah Hyung sudah bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja," ujar Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Kalau begitu kita akan merayakan Christmas Eve bersama? Di rumah kalian, kan?" tanya Suho yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Luhan. "Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita makan sekarang. Aku lapaaarrr!" sahut Suho.

"Suho Hyung benar. Aku lapaaarrr! Dan kau magnae! Ayo ikut kami membeli makanan. Hari ini kau harus mentraktir kami semua, kekekeke," Chanyeol langsung menarik Sehun menuju stan penjualan makanan. Meninggalkan LuBaekSoo.

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun. "Aiiihhhh! Nan Gwaenchanna Baekkie-yaaa. Percayalah, eum!" Luhan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Bukan tidak percaya sebenarnya, tapi BaekSoo tahu kalau Luhan sangat beraharap untuk bisa merayakan Natal dengan Sehun. Apa lagi sekarang Sehun sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Tadi malam mereka membahasnya. Luhan terlihat sangat senang karena mengira kalau Christmas kali ini dia tidak akan sendirian. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata Sehun justru juga akan meninggalkannya. Mungkin Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya saat ini. Namun BaekSoo tahu seberapa kecewanya Luhan saat Sehun mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang ke Busan.

Luhan terus berusaha menahan rasa sesak di dadanya saat itu. Dia terus saja mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang mulai terasa panas. Saat dirasa kalau dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku..." Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Jangan menyusulku, arrasseo!" dengan itu, Luhan segera berlari menuju toilet yang agak jauh dari kantin dan meninggalkan BaekSoo di sana yang menatap Luhan dengan simpati.

"Hyung!" ucap Baekhyun lirih. 'Kau hebat Oh Sehun, di hari pertama kau membuatnya tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia karena menjadi kekasihmu, di hari yang sama juga kau membuatnya menangis karenamu!'

"Loh? Luhan Hyung kemana?" tanya Sehun bingung saat melihat kalau Luhannya tidak ada bersama BaekSoo. "Kamar mandi!" jawab BaekSoo singkat. "Oh!"

Mengapa sepertinya Baekhyun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Eomma marah padanya? Sehun mengedikkan bahunya kemudia duduk di bersama ChanBaekSuD.O. Tidak menyadari tatapan kesal dari BaekSoo yang ditujukan padanya. 'Sehun-ah! Mengapa kau tidak peka?'

**~O.O~**

Brakk. Luhan menutup pintu salah satu bilik di kamar mandi dengan sedikit kasar. Bukan maksudnya untuk membanting pintu. Itu hanya reflek karena dia ingin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam bilik dan mengunci pintunya. Begitu pintu terkunci, Luhan langsung terduduk di atas toilet. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Luhan hanya membiarkan airmatanya mengalir dengan bebas di pipi kenyalnya. Luhan terisak.

"Luhan pabbo! Luhan bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan? Sehun tidak mungkin mau merayakan Natal tanpa orang tuanya!" Luhan terus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak marah pada Sehun. Dia hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi berharap terlalu banyak pada Sehun. Dia hanya kecewa karena Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa ragu apalagi mempertimbangkan dirinya saat berkata kalau dia akan pulang ke Busan. Dia sudah mengira kalau Sehun akan pulang ke Busan. Dia hanya berfikir, kalau mungkin saja Sehun aka merasa sedikit berat kalau harus meninggalkannya, yang notebene nya adalah namjachingunya sekarang, sendirian. Apalagi setelah BaekSoo menegaskan kalau Luhan benar-benar akan sendirian.

Tapi tidak. Sehun tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Sehun bahkan mengatakannya dengan sangat ringan, dan itu terasa sangat berat di dada Luhan. Dia adalah pacar Sehun kan? Sehun menciumnya dibibir berkali-kali. Dia mengatakan hal-hal indah padanya. Dia berkata kalau dia merindukannya bahkan ketika mereka baru berpisah beberapa saat saja. Sehun bahkan menciumnya di depan umum. Sehun juga menggenggam erat tangan Luhan setiap kali mereka berjalan bersama. Sehun menolak untuk memanggilnya Hyung karena saat ini Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Tapi bukankah seorang kekasih itu akan selalu memikirkan kebahagian kekasihnya? Lalu mengapa Sehun dengan ringannya secara tidak langsung akan meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa menyadari kalau Luhan akan bersedih?

Lalu Luhan teringat satu hal. Satu hal yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Satu hal yang membuatnya semakin sedih. Sehun tidak mencintainya. Dia hanya menyukai Luhan. Hanya suka.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan melupakan perkataan Sehun yang jelas-jelas berkata kalau dia belum bisa melupakan Jongin? Well, semua sikap manis Sehun dan kata-kata manisnya yang membuat Luhan lupa. Lupa kalau saat ini, statusnya hanya sebagai pelarian dari jongin. Sebagai pengobat hati Sehun yang pernah terluka oleh jongin. Lalu hatinya? Siapa yang akan mengobati hatinya saat dia terluka seperti ini?

Ddrrt ddrrt ddrrtt

3 pesan masuk.

_**Hyung, gwaenchanna? Apa perlu aku susul?**_ —Kyungsoo

_**Lulu Hyung! Eodiesso**__**?**__** Aku akan ke sana. Aku tahu kau menangis Hyung! Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku!**_ —Baekhyun

_**Xiao Lu! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak enak badan? Megapa lama sekali di kamar mandi? Aku kesana, ne!**_

Luhan hanya membalas pesan yang terakhir.

_**Aku baik-baik saja Sehunnie**__**.**__** Perutku hanya sedikit mulas dan tadi harus antri sebentar. Aku sudah selesai, jadi kau tidak perlu kesini, ne! ^^**_

'Kau yang memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan ini dan menghadapi segala resiko yang ada, Luhan. Jadi kau harus kuat. Hadapilah! Kau pasti bisa!'

Luhan keluar menuju wastafel dan merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Membasuh wajahnya untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata di pipinya. Saat dia membuka pintu kamar mandi, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_**A**__**r**__**rasseo**__**!**__** Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali. Bogosipheo, kekeke**__**.**__** Waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir, nanti kau tidak sempat makan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Lu! ^^**_

Luhan tersenyum membaca balasan dari Sehun. 'Benarkah kau merindukanku, Sehun-ah?' Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya dari satu pertanyaan terbesar yang terus muncul di kepalanya.

'Kalau seandainya itu Jongin, apakah kau juga akan meninggalkannya sendirian sepertiku?'

**~O.O~**

Sore itu, saat mengantarkan Luhan pulang, Sehun tau kalau ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Luhan jadi sedikit lebih diam. Tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Sepertinya mulai sejak Luhan kembali dari kamar mandi saat lunch break tadi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di toilet?

Mengapa dia tidak menanyakan langsung pada Luhan saja? Jangan bilang Sehun tidak bertanya. Dia bahkan sudah hampir 10 kali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. 'Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?' atau 'Apa kau sakit?' bahkan 'Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?'

Namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan hanya menjawabnya denga satu kalimat. 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Sehun tau kalau Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Ada yang salah dengan Luhannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang salah? Apa Luhan marah padanya? Tapi mengapa? Tadi mereka baik-baik saja, kan? Bahkan Luhan menolak saat Sehun mengajaknya untuk mampir membeli Bubble Tea dengan alasan 'Cuaca sedingin ini mau membeli Bubble Tea? Nanti bisa sakit!'.

You must be kidding me, pikir Sehun. Luhan yang dia kenal tidak akan pernah menolak Bubble Tea apapun kondisinya. Apalagi Bubble Tea berdua dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak pernah menolaknya. Lalu, mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba Luhan mengesampingkan Bubble Tea nya? Ini sama sekali bukan Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Lu,?" tanya Sehun lagi saat mereka tiba di depan rumah Luhan. "Eum," Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau terlihat murung. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku membuatmu marah? Apa aku membuatmu sedih?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. I really am. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah. You know, sebentar lagi ujian semester dan ada banyak sekali tugas yang diberikan dosen." Luhan menjelaskan.

Walaupun sedikit tidak percaya, namu Sehun memutuskan untuk mempercayai Luhan. "Kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku?" Luhan mengangguk. "So, kalau kau ada masalah, kalau kau merasa kesulitan, katakan padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu sebisaku. Arrasseo!" Luhan mengangguk mentap. "Arasseo," jawab Luhan tersenyum.

"Pulanglah. Sebentar lagi malam, katanya akan ada badai malam ini. Sehunnie harus segera sampai di asrama sebelum badai datang," ucap Luhan lembut sambil membetulkan letak syal yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Arrasseo. Kau juga masuklah. Setelah itu, segera mandi dengan air hangat. Agar lelahnya hilang dan aku bisa melihat senyum manismu lagi." Sehun menyibakkan poni Luhan dan mencium kening Luhan lembut. Luhan menutup matanya menikmati ciuman tanda sayang yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang, ne! See you tomorrow then!" Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dengan senyuman manis yang diberikan Luhan padanya, Sehun melangkah mennggalkan rumah Luhan. Sesekali dia akan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan, dan Luhan akan tesrsenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aaaahhhh, Sehun merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

Saat Sehun membuka kamar nya, dia melihat teman sekamarnya, Chen, sedang berkemas-kemas. "Apa kau akan pulang sekarang? Besok tidak ada kelas?" tanya Sehun.

"Aniyo. Mahasiswa Fakultas Musik sudah diliburkan mulai besok, jadi aku bisa pulang sekarang, hehe," Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak pulang? Aaaahh, kau kan punya Luhan Sunbae di sini, untuk apa pulang. Bodoh sekali aku menanyakannya, kekeke," Sehun hampir lupa kalau Chen adalah Hobae Luhan di Fakultas Musik.

"Besok aku masih ada kelas jam 9. Jadi tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Lagipula aku akan merayakan Christmas Eve bersama Luhan dan teman-temannya. Baru aku pulang ke Busan paginya," jawab Sehun.

Seketika itu, Chen menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya. "Mwoo? Kau tetap akan pulang walaupun di sini ada Luhan sunbae?" tanya nya tak percaya. Sehun menatap Chen bingung. Mengapa dia sekaget itu, bukankah Natal itu memang dirayakan bersama keluarga? Ada apa dengan reaksi orang-orang yang mendengar rencana Natalnya?

"Tentu saja. Natal kan acara keluarga? Apa hubungannya denga Luhan?" tanya Sehun bingung. Chen menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sedikit gatal.

"Tidak ada sih. Hanya saja, biasanya kan begitu. Sepasang kekasih suka menghabiskan Natal bersama. Agar lebih spesial begitu. Yaaa, memang seharusnya dirayakan bersama keluarga, tapi kekasih kita kan juga bagian dari keluarga. Lagipula, bukankah kita selalu merayakannya bersama keluarga. Apa salahnya sekali-sekali merayakan bersama someone special. Aku saja, kalau seandainya aku punya kekasih di sini, mana mungkin aku pulang ke rumah. Kan leb—" jawaban Chen yang panjang lebar itu terputus saat dia menyadari kalau Sehun sedang melamun dan tidak lagi mendengar ucapannya. Chen hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan acara 'mari kita berkemas' yang sempat tertunda.

Sehun terdiam di kasurnya. Ucapan Chen membuat dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sejagat raya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya? Luhan bersedih karena Sehun mengatakan kalau dia akan merayakan Natal di Busan yang berarti dia akan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Everything makes sense now. Semuanya jadi masuk akal. Mengapa Luhan sangat lama di kamar mandi. Mengapa dia kembali ke kantin dengan mata yang sedikit merah. Mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan yang selalu ceria berubah menjadi murung. 'Oh Sehun BODOOOH!' Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia membuat Luhan bersedih bahkan dihari pertama mereka jadian?

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia akan membayar setiap tetes air mata yang dijatuhkan Luhan hari ini. Sehun akan membuat semuanya menjadi benar lagi. Dia pasti akan mengembalikan senyum Luhan. PASTI.

"Mianhae, Lu! Aku yang tidak peka," lirihnya.

Dengan itu, Sehun pun menelfon seseorang. Seseorang yang akan membantunya membuat semua yang salah hari ini karena kebodohannya menjadi benar lagi.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Huweeeeeeeeeee, Liyya mau minta maaf banget sama Eonnie, Saeng, Chingu sekalian yang kena PHP kemariiinn, :'( Beneran Liyya gak maksud untuk PHP loooohhh. Suweeeeeerrr!

#nyengir

Maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan dan agak sedih di bagian tengah menuju ending nya, #bow* Tapi itu memang diperlukan demi kelancaran cerita -_- Tapi tenang aja, Lulu g bakalan lama-lama kok sedihnya ;)

Liyya mau ngucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**sofia ningsih:**_ Yeheeee,, *ikutan pesta Bubble tea* Adegan teras rumah emang adegan paling fenomenal di ff ini,, muahahahaha

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhanshipper:**_ Muehehehehe,, Akhirnya Hunhan jadian n Sehun berhasil nyium lulu,,,! Habisnya Thehun kalo mau nyium suka bertele-tele gitu sih,, Kelamaan #plakk,, Eon juga seneng banget kalo Lulu udah bermanja-manja ria dengan BaekSoo, kekeke,, Jeongmal kita sudah berteman di fb,,,? Ternyata oh ternyataaa,,,, Huaaaa,, Di acara apa tuh ada HunHan backhug,,? Pengeeeennnn,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff: **_ Asek aseeeekkk,, Eonnie lagi drama mode on neehhh,, hehehehe,, Ecieeeee,, yang berhasil poppo Lulu,,, ;) Ya ampun eooonn,, Kenapa Saeng jadi antagonis genee,,? Tega-teganya mengadukan Eonnie tercinta ke si Cadel,, -_- Apa yang akan terjadi pada Eonniekuuu,,,? O.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ iyaa saeeeng, Eon juga sempet liat beberapa fotonya Hunhan yang lumayan lah yaa,, daripada kagak ade sama sekali,, -_- Hunhan udah jadiaaan, tapi posisi Luhan emang agak miris di sini :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ HunHan jadiaaann,, #lemparmercon* Tenang deeh, Sehun cinta kok sama Luhan. Cuma belom nyadar aja ;) Kai akan segera datang, tapi sekarang biarkan Hunhan menikmati moment-moment indahnya dulu yaa,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Iya, kalo dipisah lagi, mungkin Thehun bakal bermanja-manjaan lagi kayak dulu o.O Ini udah lanjut chinguuu,, ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lynacronics:**_ Sayangnya Kkamjong belom keluar di chap ini,, Kasian kan, masa' baru jadian udah dateng Kkamjong sang penghancur #dilemparpanci*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kyungkyungie:**_ Kamu hilang kemana selama 2 chap saeng,,,? Bogosipheooooo ;) bang naga kan emang paling baik *poppoDuijhang*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ HunHan jadiaaann,, *ikutangigitbantal* Namanya aja cinta pertama,, Katanya kan paling sulit dilupakan,, #soktau,, Ini udah lanju, sepertinya Lulu sedikit tersakiti ya,, -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**riniehun: **_ Yuhuuu,, ini udah lanjuuut,, Mian kalo Luhan lagi-lagi sedikit tersakiti,, Emang udah takdir kali ya #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Suami kita emang keren Riiiiinnn,,,, seterusnya Hunhan ngapain,,? Udah kejawab kan,,? Seterusnya Luhan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air mata :'( #TabokSehun

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204:**_ Sehun gitu looh, mana mungkin g berani nyium istrinya sendiri,, muahahhaha #plakk,, Masalah kai, ntar kita liat aja yaaa ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**marvinaoct:**_ Reader baru kah,,? Welcome yaaa,,, ^_^ Sehun pasti ganteng banget dooonk,,, BabyLulu habis bersemedi di kamar Liyya, makanya dia berani nembak Sehun,, muehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ryu Que: **_ Kris emang paling baek, dia kan pengen Luhan selalu bahagia,, Konfliknya segera muncul kok,, Kai masih belom nongol, kan Hunhan masih bulanmadu(?),, kasian kalo langsung diganggu.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ssjlf**_: Ini udah lanjut ^_^ mianhae chingu,, Aku g bisa buat KrisTao #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Akita Fisayu**_: Ketinggalan,,,? Hmmm,, gpp deh,, Untung aja masih mau baca ^^ Masih ada typos ya,,,? Mianhae,,, #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 10 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^).

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

HAPPY READING^^

_**Preview Chapter:**_

_**Everything makes sense now. Semuanya jadi masuk akal**__**. **__**Mengapa Luhan sangat lama di kamar mandi. Mengapa dia kembali ke kantin dengan mata yang sedikit merah. Mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan yang selalu ceria berubah menjadi murung. 'Oh Sehun BODOOOH!' Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia membuat Luhan bersedih bahkan dihari pertama mereka jadian?**_

**~O.O~**

CKLEK

"Hyuuung!" Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan erat saat Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah. "B-Baekhyun-aahh, se-sakh," ucap Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlalu erat itu.

"Baekkie Hyung! Kau membuat Luhan Hyung sulit bernafas!" Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Baekhyun dan membantu Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "Mianhae, Hyung. Aku hanya khawatir. Hyung gwaenchanna?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik Luhan duduk di sofa.

"Eum," Luhan mengangguk. "Why shouldn't I?" Luhan balik bertanya. "Aiiisshh Hyung! Tadi kan Se—"

"Aniya Hyung, Baekkie Hyung hanya terlalu senang saat melihatmu datang." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan memberikan glare nya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bungkam seketika. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun khawatir karena kejadian di kantin tadi, tapi dia juga tahu kalau membahas hal itu akan membuat Luhan semakin sedih. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan Luhan yang kecewa. Tapi Sehun juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Natal memang acara yang seharusnya dirayakan bersama keluarga. Hanya saja, seandainya Sehun bisa sedikit lebih peka, seharusnya dia bisa sedikit mengatur kata-katanya. Sedikit memikirkan perasaan Luhan mungkin.

"Hehehe, syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja Hyung," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. "Nah, sekarang makanlah Hyung, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Hyung mandi setelah makan nanti," lanjutnya kemudian menarik Luhan menuju dapur dan berlalu ke kamar Luhan untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

"Makanlah Hyung. Kau pasti lapar!" ujar Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya." Luhan pun memakan makanannya dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan saat ini. Dia ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang terasa sangat lelah hari ini. Namun, dia tidak ingin membuat kedua dongsaengnya lebih khawatir lagi. Dia sangat berterima kasih dalam hatinya karena mereka tidak membahas kejadian tadi siang lagi.

Usai makan, Luhan segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Dia tidak melewatkan tatapan khawatir dari BaekSoo saat melewati mereka tadi. Tapi dia terlalu lelah sekarang. Terlalu lelah bahkan untuk tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja' sekalipun.

Luhan tahu, dia sedikit egois. Tidak ada yang salah dengan rencana Sehun yang akan merayakan moment penting ini dengan keluarganya. Dia egois karena menginginkan Sehun bersamanya. Dia egois karena membuat BaekSoo khawatir padanya, padahal mereka sudah memiliki banyak hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia egois karena hampir saja membuat rencana Natal SuDo dan ChanBaek berantakan.

Tapi untuk malam ini saja, tidak bolehkah dia sedikit kekanakan? Luhan berjanji, besok dia akan kembali menjadi Luhan yang ceria lagi. Dia akan melupakan kejadian yang terjadi tadi siang. Besok, saat dia menyambut hari yang baru, Luhan yang egois pasti sudah hilang.

Luhan tersenyum miris dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur. 'Sepertinya, Natal kali ini pun, aku akan sendiri lagi,' batinnya. Luhan pun tertidur bersama dengan kesedihnnya. Dia bahkan melewatkan pesan 'selamat tidur' dari Sehun yang tidak pernah dilewatkannya sebelumnya. Dia hanya berharap, saat bangun nanti, semua kesedihan hari ini tidak akan ikut bangun bersamanya.

**~O.O~**

Paginya, saat Luhan bangun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menghias ruang tamu dan pohon Natal mereka. Luhan seketika tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan BaekSoo yang mondar-mandir di ruang tamu dan Baekhyun yang diomeli oleh Kyungsoo setiap kali dia merusak hiasan yang sudah dikerjakan Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati.

"Nae dongsaaaeeeennnggg!" panggil Luhan sambil berlari memeluk BaekSoo. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dan memulai acara serunya tanpaku?" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut, membuat BaekSoo terheran-heran karenanya. Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi ceria lagi? Apa kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat mentalnya tidak stabil? Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun pabbo! Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikiran kalau Luhan Hyung seperti itu!

"Hyung, gwaenchanna?" tanya Baekhyun. Jangan salahkan dia karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya seperti itu. "Iya Hyung. Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang paling tenang pun bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Luhan kembali mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"A-aniya Hyung, hehehe," jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Hyung mau ikut kami menghias pohon Natalnya?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Eum..." Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

Luhan pun mulai memasang segala pernak-pernik yang mereka beli beberapa hari yang lalu pada pohon Natal yang mereka letakkan di ruang tamu. Dia terus tersenyum sambil bersenandung kecil saat melakukannya. "Kalian hanya akan melihatku? Tidak ingin ikut menghiasnya? Aku tahu kalau aku kelihatan sangat imut dan menggemaskan sekarang. Tapi tidak perlu melihatku seperti itu kan," ujar Luhan PeDe sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aeeeyyyy, Luhan Hyung mulai PeDe mode ON!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan lembut dan memeluknya dari belakang, disusul dengan Kyungsoo. "Yaaaakkk! Kalian membuatku tidak bisa bernafas! Cihh," omel Luhan, namun setelah itu dia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun, masih memeluk Luhan. "Eum?" sahut Luhan. "Jangan bersedih lagi," ucap Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mianhae, sudah membuat kalian khawatir," jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Hyung? Smiling Luhan is the best Luhan. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi, karena kau akan terlihat jelek saat sedih." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. "Yaaaaaaakk! Appo!" Luhan memanyunkan bibir dan mengelus-elus pipinya. Namun detik berikutnya, mereka bertiga tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan acara 'mari menghias pohon Natal' mereka yang sempat tertunda.

**~O.O~**

Sehun merapikan penampilannya di cermin. Memang malam ini dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah Luhan, namun penampilan saat di depan Luhan tetaplah nomor 1 baginya. Setelah dirasa cukup eerrrmmm keren, Sehun mengambil ponsel dan tasnya. Tidak lupa dengan hadiah Natal yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Luhan yang kemudian dimasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Sehun bergegas menuju rumah Luhan. Memang ini masih sore, tapi dia tidak ingin terlambat. Dia sudah cukup mengacaukan segalanya kemarin, dan tidak mungkin Sehun mau membuatnya semakin kacau karena keterlambatannya. God knows bagaimana takutnya dia saat Luhan tidak membalas pesannya semalam. Untung saja hari ini sepertinya Luhan sudah ceria kembali.

Yang Sehun tidak sangka adalah, saat dia tiba di pintu asramanya, seorang namja mungil nan manis telah menunggunya di sana. Namja mungil yang belakangan ini selalu mengisi pikirannya. Namja mungil yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikiran jernih dan kadang justru membuatnya sedih karena kebodohannya. Namja mungil itu tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sehun keluar dari dorm.

"Luhan? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Sehun bergegas menghampiri Luhan. Sehun lalu melepaskan syal yang dipakainya dan mengalungkannya di leher Luhan. "Mengapa kau tidak masuk? Kau akan membeku kalau berada di luar dalam cuaca yang seperti ini dengan hanya menganakan jaket saja! Kau bahkan tidak memakai syal. Lihatlah, pipimu memerah karena kedinginan!" ujar Sehun khawatir dan menangkup pipi Luhan dengan telapak tangannya. Mencoba menyalurkan sedikit saja kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

"Apa kau dari kampus? Mengapa tidak memintaku menjempumu? Tapi bukankah mahasiswa Fakultas Musik sudah libur mulai hari ini? Mengapa kau ada di sini, Lu?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Apa kau kedinginan? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Apa kau menungguku? Mengapa tidak menungguku di dalam? Atau—" ucapan Sehun terputus saat Luhan tiba-tiba menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Memeluknya erat.

"Begini lebih hangat," ujarnya pelan. "Bogosipheo Sehun-ah!" lanjutnya menempelkan pipinya di jaket Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan balas memeluk Luhan dengan tak kalah eratnya. "Nado! Aku juga merindukanmu Hannie. Saaaaaangaaatt merindukanmu," balas Sehun. "Tapi bukankah aku sebentar lagi akan ke rumahmu. Mengapa kau kesini, eum?" tanya nya melepas pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Aku bosan di rumah. ChanBaek dan SuDo terus bermesraan di depanku. Aku jadi seperti obat nyamuk di sana." Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan yang manja jauh lebih baik daripada Luhan yang murung.

"Tapi kan seharusnya kau mengirimiku pesan kalau mau ke sini. Atau langsung masuk saja," ucap Sehun. "Aku tidak membawa ponselku. Soalnya tadi aku langsung pergi begitu saja!" jawab Luhan. "Pasti sekarang BaekSoo lagi sibuk mencariku yang tiba-tiba hilang. Biarkan saja! siapa suruh mereka menjadikanku obat nyamuk. Hehehehe," Luhan tertawa geli membayangkan kepanikan BaekSoo saat ini.

Tepat saat Luhan selesai bicara, ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya. Tanpa melihatnya pun, Sehun sudah tahu siapa yang menelfon.

"Yeob-"

"Sehun-aaaaaaahhhh! LUHAN HYUNG HILANG! Dia juga tidak membawa ponselnya!" Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat mendengar suara 5 oktav Baekhyun. 'Apa Luhan itu anaknya? Mengapa begitu panik? Luhan kan sudah besar. Dia bahkan lebih tua dari BaekSoo,' batin Sehun.

"Luhan Hyung is perfectly FINE, Hyung. Dia berdiri di depanku sekarang. Kami akan segera kesana, jadi tidak perlu khawatir, oke!" Sehun memutuskan sambungan telponnya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat meresponnya. "Kau benar-benar berbakat untuk membuat semua orang khawatir, Lu!" ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

"Hehehe, itu tandanya mereka sayang padaku." Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya nya yang diangguki Sehun. "Eum, kajja!" jawab Sehun kemudian menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan dorm Sehun.

"Whoaaaaa! Sehun-ah! Saljunya mulai turun!" pekik Luhan senang saat melihat butiran-butiran salju di depannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengadahkan tangannya mencoba merasakan serpihan lembut itu. "Karena besok sudah Natal, aku kira Natal kali ini akan tanpa salju. Ternyata saljunya turun."

"Kau menyukai salju?" tanya Sehun memandangi Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan salju di yang perlahan mulai turun dengan sedikit lebat. "Eum," Luhan mengangguk. "Neomu Joayo." Luhan tersenyum manis sambil terus memainkan salju yang terkumpul di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun membalikkan tubuk Luhan menghadapnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Membuat Luhan kaget dan refleks menjatuhkan semua salju yang ada di tangannya. Rona merah yang sangat familiar itu mulai menjalari pipinya. Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya memusnahkan jarak sempit diantara wajah mereka dan mencium bibir Luhan.

Awalnya hanya sekedar menempelkannya saja, namun semakin lama, rasanya Sehun tidak ingin melepaskan bibir manis Luhan. Perlahan Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Melumatnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Seolah-olah dia tidak akan pernah puas dengan bibir cherry itu.

Luhan menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Sehun. Tanpa sadar, dia mengalungkan tangan dinginnya pada leher Sehun. Mencari pegangan agar tidak ambruk karena tubuh dan kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas saat Sehun menciumnya.

"Kau tahu, Lu?" tanya Sehun saat melepaskan ciumannya. "Kata mereka, saat salju pertama turun, jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di bawah nya, itu tandanya mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Luhan menatap Sehun dan menurunkan tangannya dari leher Sehun.

"Jeongmalyeo?" tanya Luhan. "Apakah itu berarti kita juga ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" tanya nya lagi.

"Entahlah," jawab Sehun kemudian membawa Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku harap begitu," lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun. Bukankah ini pertanda baik untuknya? Sehun berharap agar ditakdirkan dengannya. "Sehun-ah. Saranghae!" ucapnya.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar kata itu. "Aku tahu, Lu!" jawab Sehun. "Aku sangat menyayangimu." Bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Luhan memang. Namun Luhan tetap tersenyum. Tidak apa kalau Sehun masih belum bisa membalas kata cintanya. Mungkin Sehun belum siap. Luhan tidak akan berkecil hati lagi. Kalau memang Sehun masih belum bisa, Luhan akan membuat Sehun mengatakannya. Karena Luhan tahu, perasaan Sehun padanya saat ini lebih dari sekedar suka. "Gomawo," ucap Luhan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Setidaknya, mereka selangkah lebih maju sekarang.

**~O.O~**

Christmas Eve. Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah LuBaekSoo. Mereka merayakannya dengan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Makan malam, nonton film, bercanda, berbagi cerita Natal paling berkesan yang pernah mereka lalui dan saling bertukar hadiah. Karena besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka akan berpisah dan merayakan Natal dengan planning masing-masing, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bertukar hadiah malam itu juga.

Pukul 01.15 pagi. HunHan, ChanBaek, dan SuD.O sudah sangat bosan dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, namun masih terlalu malas kalau harus tidur saat itu juga. Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, akhirnya Chanyeol memberi ide.

"Mau bermain 'Truth or Dare'?" tanya nya pada kelima namja yang sedang duduk bersamanya di ruang tamu. Baekhyun tanpa berfikir panjang langsung mengiyakan ajakan kekasihnya. Sedangkan yang lain masih sedikit ragu. Bukannya apa, tapi Chanyeol dan ide briliant nya biasanya bukanlah perpaduan yang baik untuk diikuti.

"Oh ayolaaaahhh! Permainannya pasti seru. Hukumanya hanya meminum satu gelas Soju saja." Chanyeol masih berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya saat melihat wajah ragu mereka.

"MWO?!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'mengapa tiba-tiba berteriak' mereka. "Yaaaaakkk! Kalian membeli Soju? Siapa yang membelinya? Siapa yang mengijinkannya, eoh?!" tanya Luhan marah. Oops! Sepertinya Chanyeol lupa kalau Luhan SANGAT tidak suka kalau dongsaengnya meminum Soju. Dia dan Suho membelinya tadi saat BaekSoo menyuruhnya mencari Luhan.

"Andwaeee! Kalau menggunakan Soju, lebih baik tidak usah bermain saja!" ucap Luhan tegas. "Tapi Hyuuuung, kali ini saja! Jebal! Lagipula kalau memang tidak mau meminumnya, maka berusahalah untuk menjawab truth yang ditanyakan atau mengerjakan dare yang diberikan supaya terbebas dari punishment. Ayolah Hyuuuung. Ini kan malam Natal. Kita bersenang-senang sedikit. Lagipula hanya satu gelas kecil tidak akan membuatmu mabuk Hyung. Please! Ne, ne, ne!" mohon Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih tidak menyerah dengan idenya.

"Chanyeol benar, Hyung. Sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya kan. Toh itu hanya sebagai hukuman, bukan inti permainan." Suho ikut membantu Chanyeol yang langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Well, kalau Suho yang always bijaksana yang berkata seperti itu, sepertinya tidak masalah kan? "Arasseo. Tapi lain kali aku tidak mau melihat ada Soju di sini. Apapun alasannya!" ucap Luhan. Chanyeol langsung berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan 2 botol Soju yang dibelinya tadi. Sedangkan yang lain langsung duduk melingkar di samping pasangannya masing-masing. Chanyeol – Baekhyun – Luhan – Sehun – Kyungsoo – Suho.

Permainan pun dimulai dengan memutar salah satu botol Soju yang sudah dikosongkan isinya di tengah-tengah mereka. Siapa sangka kalau ide Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar briliant. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati permainan yang mereka mainkan sekarang. Apalagi tiap kali ada yang melakukan 'dare-dare' aneh yang diberikan.

Chanyeol yang melakukan girl dance dengan senang hati yang membuat Sehun menyesal karena menyuruhnya melakukan itu. Kyungsoo yang mengesampingkan wajahnya yang merona karena harus mencium Suho tepat di bibir di hadapan teman-temannya. Baekhyun yang memilih untuk meminum hukumannya karena tidak mau kalau harus berpisah dengan eyelinernya walaupun hanya satu minggu. Sehun yang harus menerima jitakan manis dari Chanyeol di dahinya. Suho yang mengikuti jejak Baekhyun karena mendapatkan 'dare' untuk mencium Chanyeol dari Luhan. Bahkan Luhan yang dengan sangat terpaksa harus melakukan sexy dance yang berakhir dengan cute dance menurut ChanBaekSuDoHun. Walaupun sedikit memalukan, tapi mereka sangat menikmatinya, karena itu akan menjadi kenangan indah di masa yang akan datang.

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang memutar botol Soju. Botol tersebut terus berputar dan berputar hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan Sehun yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya. 'Mengapa harus aku lagi?' Chanyeol tersenyum evil dengan sebuah ide yang tak jauh evil pula dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk memilih 'truth' atau 'dare'. Namun senyum evilnya langsung sirna saat Sehun memilih. "Truth!" ucap Sehun. Dia tidak akan memilih dare lagi kali ini. Tidak dengan seringaian menakutkan di wajah Chanyeol.

"Hhhhhh!" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kecewa, namun kemudian dia kembali mengeluarkan smirk nya. Kalau tidak mendapatkan Sehun, Luhan juga tidak masalah, kan? Kekekeke. "Arrasseo," ucapnya. "Tell us, Oh Sehun. Seberapa besar kau mencintai Luhan Hyung?" tanya nya.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Well, dia mengharapkan 'the blushing Deer' saat Sehun mengungkapkannya, tapi sekarang, suasanya justru menjadi canggung. Tidak hanya pada Luhan dan Sehun, namun juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-lah ingin membunuhnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya?

"Emmm, uuhh, oohh," Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat itu. Dia benar-benar bingung. Apa yang harus diucapkannya?

"Yaaakkk! Mengapa bingung? Kalau aku ditanya seperti itu, aku pasti akan tanpa ragu mengatakan kalau aku mencintai my Baekkie melebihi diriku sendiri. Tidak perlu malu-malu Sehun-ah, kekekeke," Ucap Chanyeol bangga, mengharapkan ciuman manis dari Baekhyun sebagai hadiah, namun yang didapatkannya lagi-lagi tatapan yang lebih membunuh lagi dari BaekSoo dan Luhan yang tertunduk, diam seribu bahasa. 'Sebenarnya apa yang salah sih?' pikirnya.

"Oh Se—" Chanyeol baru saja akan menegur Sehun lagi saat apa yang dilakukan Luhan membuatnya dan BaekSuDo membelalakkan matanya kaget. Luhan meraih gelas berisi Soju yang berada di tengah dan langsung meneguk habis isinya. Luhan minum Soju? Untuk Sehun? 'Oke, kali ini sepertinya benar-benar ada yang salah. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Baekkie nanti,' batin Chanyeol.

"Jangan paksa Sehun untuk menjawabnya lagi. Aku sudah mengambil hukumannya. So, could we please melanjutkan permainan kita?" pinta Luhan setelah meletakkan gelas yang tadinya berisi Soju di tempat semula. "Karena aku yang mengambil hukumannya, berarti aku yang memutar botolnya. Tidak apa-apa kan, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak berani untuk membalas tatapan Luhan.

"Baiklah," ucap Luhan kemudian memutar botol yang kemudian berhenti dan mengarah pada Baekhyun. "Truth," Baekhyun langsung memilih bahkan sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya.

"Hhhmmm," Luhan terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Tell me. Chanyeol atau aku?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian. "Aku mencintai Chanyeol lebih dari apapun. Aku juga menyayangi Luhan Hyung lebih dari apapun. Dan kalau disuruh memilih salah satu, aku memilih Luhan Hyung!" jawab Baekhyun mantap. Membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya bingung, meminta penjelasan. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol adalah kekasihku, seseorang yang aku inginkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya setiap saat. Tapi aku sangat menyayangi Luhan Hyung. Kalau Chanyeol adalah namjachinguku, Luhan Hyung adalah temanku, sahabatku, Hyungku, keluargaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang menurutnya baik untukku. Karena Luhan Hyung selalu memilihkan yang terbaik untukku. Karena Luhan Hyung selalu memikirkan kebahagiaanku sebelum kebahagiannya sendiri. Karena Luhan Hyung hanya membagi kebahagiaannya padaku tanpa mau membagi kesedihannya. Karena Luhan Hyung adalah sosok yang paling mendekati orang tuaku. Yang selalu ada di sampingku saat aku merindukan Appaku yang sudah tiada. Karena itu, aku memilih Luhan Hyung," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Yeollie. Tapi aku benar-benar sangat mencintai Yeollie. Cinta yang berbeda dengan cinta yang aku punya untuk Luhan Hyung." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, merasa sangat bersalah saat itu. Takut kalau Chanyeol akan marah padanya.

Namun Chanyeol justru tersenyum. Tentu saja dia sedikit kecewa, namun dia salut dengan kejujuran Baekhyun. "Gwaenchanna. Aku juga saaaaangat mencintaimu. Kalau kau berkata seperti ini, itu membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta terus menerus padaku. Agar aku tidak semakin tertinggal oleh Luhan Hyung! Kekekeke," ucap Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun kilat.

Luhan hanya terdiam menatap ChanBaek. Memang niat awalnya ingin menggoda Chanyeol. Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun akan memilihnya. Yang dia tidak tahu adalah, Baekhyun benar-benar serius memilihnya, bukan bercanda untuk mengerjai Chanyeol seperti dugaannya. Baekhyun, benar-benar berfikiran seperti itu tentangnya? Luhan langsung menarik Chanyeol dan berhambur memeluk Baekhyun setelah itu. "Gomawo, Baekkie-yaaaaa! Nae dongsaeng. Aku juga saaaaaangat menyayangi Baekkie!" ucap Luhan. "Nadooooo! Aku saaaaangat menyayangi kalian berdua, Hyung!" sahut Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba ikut memeluk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Yaaaahhh! Kalau kalian terus beradegan teletubbies begitu, kapan kita akan melanjutkan permainan?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan HanSoo dari kekasihnya dan memeluk Baekhyun posesif. Membuat SeHo tertawa dan HanSoo memutar bola mata mereka malas. 'Cih, dasar pacar posesif!' batin mereka.

"Hehehehe, arrasseo. Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku yang memutar botolnya!" ucap Baekhyun. Botol tersebut kemudian berhenti berputar dan mengarah ke arah Luhan.

"Dare!" ucap Luhan. "Kau benar-benar memilih 'dare' Hyung? Tidak mau menggantinya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum evilnya.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan terlihat ragu. Walaupun Baekhyun berkata kalau dia sangat menyayanginya, tapi Luhan juga paling tahu seberapa evil isi pikiran Baekhyun kalau sudah berhubungan dengannya. "Dare!" ucap Luhan tegas.

"Okay then. Kiss me!" ucap Baekhyun santai membuat ChanHun membelalak kaget di samping BaekHan. "MWO?! Yaaaaakk, Baekkie-yaaaaa!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya meminta Luhan untuk menciumnya di depannya? Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, masih menatap Luhan.

"Why not?" jawab Luhan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Kali ini giliran Sehun yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Namun tidak seperti Chanyeol, Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia merasa tidak berhak. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Luhan.

Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, mengabaikan tatapan horor dan shock yang ditujukan Chanyeol padanya. Saat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Luhan menyeringai tipis kemudian—

CHU~

—dia mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan ekspresi O.O nya. Pletakk. Luhan menyentil jidat Chanyeol. "Yaaaakk, Baekkie kan tidak memintaku untuk mencium bibirnya. Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau kalau harus menciumnya di sana." Luhan terkekeh geli dan kembali ke posisi nya semula.

"Ahahahaha, Yeollie! Wajahmu terlihat jelek sekali kalau melongo begitu. Ahahaha," Baekhyun tertawa puas dan ber-high five dengan Luhan karena berhasil mengerjai Chanyeol.

Saat akhirnya sadar kalau dia dikerjai, Chanyeol langsung menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mencium seluruh wajah Baekhyun. "Yaaaakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan Yeollie?"

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin menghapus jejak Luhan Hyung dari wajahmu saja," jawab Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan malas dari HunHanSuDo.

"Well. Aku rasa ini saat nya menghentikan permainan. Aku takut kalau diteruskan, bisa-bisa mereka akan melakukan lebih dari ini," ucap Suho menghentikan kegiatan ChanBaek. "Kau benar Suho-ya. Lagipula, sekarang sudah hampir jam 2. Bukankah kalian harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali besok? Sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang!" sahut Luhan setuju.

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang saat mereka sudah berada di kamar Luhan. "Mianhae," ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sehun. "Gwaenchanna. Tidak ada yang salah," jawab nya sambil mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sehun-ah." Luhan melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian dia kembali ke tempat Sehun berdiri dan memberikan gift nya pada Sehun. "Merry Christmas Sehun-ah. Bukalah."

Sehun pun membuka kado dari Luhan. Sebuah syal berwarna putih dengan inisial S & L di ujung nya. "Selama musim dingin, aku tidak mungkin bersamamu setiap saat kan. Jadi, saat kau kedinginan dan aku tidak ada di sana, aku harap syal ini bisa sedikit membantu," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri, Lu?" tanya Sehun. "Eum, mianhae kalau jelek," jawab Luhan. Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Aniya. This is perfect. Aku sangat menyukainya. Gomawo!" ucap Sehun. "Aku juga punya sesuatu!" ucapnya lagi.

"Jeongmal? Aku kira Sehunnie melupakan hadiah Natalmu untukku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Sekarang tutup matamu." Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun dan menutup matanya. Sehun mengambil sesuatu yang disembunyikan di saku jaketnya sedari tadi, kemudian memakaikannya pada Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk membuka matanya.

Luhan menatap benda yang kini melingkar manis di lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan inisial H. "Mengapa 'H'?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sehun tersenyum, "Itu dari inisial nama kita. Hun dan Han. Aku juga memakainya," jawab Sehun kemudian menunjukkan kalung yang sama yang melingkar di lehernya. "Agar kita selalu mengingat satu sama lain," tambahnya.

'Omoooooo! Aku memakai kalung couple dengan Sehun!' pekik Luhan dalam hati. Dia merasa sangat senang saat itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukainya, Sehun-ah," jawab Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya sedikit kemudian melepaskannya. "Itu untuk menghapus jejak Baekhyun Hyung dari bibirmu," ujar Sehun membuat Luhan tersipu.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di atas kasur. Berbaring dan saling berhadapan, dengan Sehun yang melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan tangan lainnya dipakai Luhan, yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, sebagai bantalnya. "Hhmm?" gumam Sehun. "Apa besok kau harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Dia memang belum mengatakan Christmas planning terbarunya pada Luhan. Dia ingin memberi kejutan.

"Eum," Sehun mengangguk dan mencium puncak kepala Luhan. "Kau mau mengantarku ke terminal?" tanya Sehun.

"Boleh. Lagipula aku tidak ada acara besok," jawab Luhan berusaha agar suaranya terdengar normal. "Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, sekarang istirahatlah. Kita harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali besok." Luhan mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum manis yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sehun dan memejamkan matanya. Cuaca musim dingin saat itu benar-benar tidak dirasakannya. Tidak saat Sehun memeluknya erat seperti ini.

"_**Jaljayo, my Little Deer!"**_

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang masih sempat di dengarnya sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam pelukan Sehun.

**~O.O~**

"Sehun-ah, bukankan kau bilang kita akan ke terminal?" tanya Luhan bingung. Pasalnya dia dan Sehun saat ini sedang berada dalam sebuah Bis yang sangat bisa dipastikan bukan Bis yang menuju ke terminal, tempat yang seharusnya mereka tuju. Apalagi Luhan ingat sekali semalam Sehun mengatakan kalau mereka harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali. tapi sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat panik karena terlambat.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menemui seseorang dulu sebelum pergi," jawab Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. "Seseorang? Nugu?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Rahasia. Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri." Sehun mengerlingkan matanya.

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Luhan merasa lebih bingung lagi. Siapa yang akan ditemui Sehun di restoran mewah seperti ini? Apa mereka tidak salah tempat?

"Sehun-ah, mengapa kita di sini? Kalau kau ketinggalan Bis mu bagaimana?" Luhan kembali bertanya. "Kita sarapan dulu. Aku lapar." Sehun tersenyum dan membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam restoran mewah itu.

MWO? Sarapan katanya? Di sini? Apa Luhan tidak salah dengar? Kalau cuma lapar, mengapa tidak makan di rumah saja tadi? Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Luhan di dalam kulkas.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, atau seseorang mungkin?

"Sehunnie! Di sini!" panggilan itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Seseorang memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Sehunnie'? Dan itu suara wanita?

Sebelum sempat bertanya ataupun mencari asal suara, Luhan sudah terlebih dulu ditarik oleh Sehun menuju salah satu meja di restoran tersebut. Di sana, Luhan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya, yang sangat cantik menurut Luhan, yang melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Dia kah yang memanggil Sehun tadi?

Saat tiba di sana, Sehun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan dan memeluk wanita itu. "Eomma! Bogosipheoyo!" ucap Sehun.

'Ooooh, jadi itu Eomma Sehun!' Luhan megangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. 'MWO!? Eo-Eomma? Eommanya Sehun?' pekik Luhan dalam hati. Luhan menatap kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan di depannya tak percaya. Mengapa Eomma Sehun ada di Seoul? Bukankah seharusnya dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Sehun di rumahnya? Tiba-tiba saja pipi Luhan memanas. Dia bertemu dengan Eomma nya Sehun!

"Aigooo. Kenapa rasanya anak Eomma jadi makin tinggi, eoh?" ucap ibunya Sehun. "Kekeke. Oh ya, mengapa Eomma sendirian? Dimana Appa?" tanya Sehun. "Appa sedang ke kamar kecil," jawab Nyonya Oh. "Bukankah Sehunnie bilang kalau ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada Eomma?"

"Ah iya," Sehun lalu menarik Luhan agar berdiri di sampingnya. "Luhan, ini Eomma ku. Dan Eomma, ini Luhan, eeerrrmmm, namjachingu ku," ucap Sehun memperkenalkan keduanya. Keluarga Sehun memang sudah tahu mengenai orientasi sex anak mereka, dan mereka tidak keberatan. Awalnya dulu memang keberatan, namun sekarang mereka sudah bisa menerimanya. Selama Sehun bahagia, itu yang lebih penting.

"Annyeonghaseyo Nyonya Oh, Luhan imnida!" ucap Luhan memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sopan 90° di depan Eomma Sehun.

"Omooooo! Dia manis sekaliii! Sehun-ah, dimana kau menemukannya? Aigooo, dia benar-benar cute!" Nyonya Oh mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. 'Satu orang lagi yang masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang suka mencubit pipiku,' batin Luhan.

"Eommaaa! Jangan mencubit pipinya seperti itu. Aku mengajaknya ke sini bukan untuk dicubiti!" ucap Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Melindunginya dari serangan sang Eomma. Membuat pipi Luhan yang sudah merah semakin merah lagi.

"Aeeyyy, tidak usah seprotektif itu. Eomma kan hanya gemas saja. Kenalkan, aku Eommanya Sehun. Tidak perlu terlalu formal saat bicara denganku. Dan satu lagi, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Nyonya Oh. Panggil aku Eomma. Arachi?!" tutur Nyonya Oh pada Luhan yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, Nyo— ah, Eo-Eomma," jawab Luhan sedikit tersipu membuat Nyonya Oh tersenyum. Kalau saja bukan karena Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan dengan sangat posesif, pasti Nyonya Oh sudah menyerangnya(?) lagi.

"Sudah kumpul semua ternyata?" ucap Tuan Oh yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan memeluk Appanya. Nyonya Oh yang melihat kesempatannya pun langsung menarik tangan Luhan agar berdiri disampingnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida!" lagi-lagi Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aigooo, dia sopan sekali. Bangapta Luhan-ah. Kau bisa memanggilku Appa, seperti Sehun!" ucap Tuan Oh.

Setelah acara perkenalan, mereka pun duduk dan mulai makan sambil bercerita. Sehun duduk di sebelah Appa nya karena Nyonya Oh bersikeras untuk duduk di samping Luhan.

"Aaaah, Eomma mengerti sekarang mengapa uri Sehunnie tidak ingin pulang. Kalau Eomma jadi Sehun, Eomma juga tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di Seoul. Eomma justru akan memarahi Sehun kalau ternyata dia meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Eh?" Luhan merasa bingung. Bukankah kemarin Sehun bilang akan pulang ke Busan? Mengapa sekarang Nyonya Oh berkata seperti ini?

"Omoo! Sehun tidak bilang padamu?" tanya Nyonya Oh saat melihat ekspresi bingung Luhan. "A-aniyo," jawab Luhan, masih bingung.

"Sehun menelfon kemarin. Meminta maaf karena tidak bisa pulang. Tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin meninggalkan seseorang. Jadi, karena Sehun tidak bisa pulang ke Busan, Eomma dan Appa memutuskan untuk datang ke Seoul. Natal kan tidak harus di rumah, yang penting kita berkumpul!" tutur Nyonya Oh.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Sehun melakukan itu untuknya? Sehun bilang kalau dia tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian? Luhan mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum atau melonpat-lompat seperti orang gila dan berhambur ke pelukan Sehun saat itu juga. Apa kata Tuan dan Nyonya Oh nanti kalau dia melakukannya?

Setelah selesai sarapan, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh mengajak Luhan dan Sehun untuk berbelanja. Sepanjang perjalanan, Nyonya Oh terus menarik Luhan kesana kemari dan Sehun yang berjalan dengan Tuan Oh hanya bisa menatapnya. Dia merasa dejavu dengan kejadian ini. Hanya saja, kali ini dia tidak cemburu. Sedikit kesal mungkin, tapi dia merasa senang melihat wajah tersipu Luhan yang dengan pasrah nya mengikuti kemanapun Eomma membawanya. Sesekali Luhan akan menoleh padanya dan tersenyum manis.

Mereka membeli banyak sekali barang di pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Lebih tepatnya, Eomma Sehun membelikan Sehun baju dan jaket mengingat kalau ini musim dingin, dan banyak pakaian untuk Luhan. Baju, jaket, jeans, beannie (Nyonya Oh bahkan menyuruh Luhan untuk langsung memakai salah satunya, karena Luhan terlihat sangat imut saat memakainya), dan kaos couple untuk HunHan.

Luhan ingin sekali menolak semua pemberian Nyonya Oh, namun melihat wajah senang Nyonya Oh setiap kali dia merasa cocok dengan baju yang dicoba Luhan, dan memutuskan untuk membelinya, Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula, dia takut Nyonya Oh akan marah jika menolak.

Selesai berbelanja, mereka melanjutkan pejalanan menuju Bearstown Ski Resort yang terletak di Pocheon. Jaraknya hanya satu setengah jam dari Seoul. Kali ini Nyonya Oh memberikan Luhan berada dibawah tanggung jawab Sehun, karena Nyonya Oh sendiri tidak bisa bermain Ski.

"KYAAAAA! Sehun-aaahhh! AKU TIDAK BISA!" teriak Luhan saat dia mulai meluncur si atas papan ski nya. Dan—

Brukk

Luhan terduduk di atas salju yang lembut dan dingin itu. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan lagi, namun papan ski di kakinya membuatnya segalanya menjadi semakin sulit. Dan parahnya, dia tidak bisa melepas papan itu dari kakinya. Huft. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya saat dia tidak kunjung berhasil melepasnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Sehun ketika dia berhenti di depan Luhan dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa melepasnya, Sehun-ah," adu Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun, masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mengapa dilepas? Kau tidak ingin bermain lagi?" tanya Sehun kemudian melepas papan ski Luhan.

"Aiissshhh! Aku tidak bisa. Apa kau tidak melihat aku terjatuh tadi? Lihat saja, aku bahkan tidak bisa bangun sendiri."

"Kekekeke. Mana mungkin aku tidak melihatnya. Kau terjatuh dengan tidak elit begitu. Ahahaha!" Sehun tertawa mengingat bagaimana Luhan terjatuh tadi. "Yaaaakkkk!" Luhan mengambil segenggam salju dan melemparnya pada Sehun, membuat Sehun menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau mengajakku perang, eoh?" tanya Sehun dan menatap Luhan dengan smirk nya. "Andwaaaaeeee!" Luhan berlari menjauhi Sehun saat dia melihat Sehun mengambil segenggam salju di tangannya. Akhirnya, niat untuk bermain Ski terlupakan, dan perang salju antara HunHan pun tidak bisa terelakkan. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan yang berlarian kesana kemari sambil terus berteriak demi menghindari kejaran Sehun dan bola saljunya.

**~O.O~**

"Hati-hati di jalan, Eomma, Appa!" ucap Sehun pada kedua orang tuanya. Setelah jalan-jalan, makan, berbelanja, dan bermain salju seharian, Tuan Oh mengantar Sehun dan Luhan ke rumah Luhan. Rencananya malam ini Sehun akan menginap lagi. Karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bilang kalau mereka tidak akan pulang hari ini saat mengetahui kalau Sehun tidak jadi pulang ke Busan.

"Sampai jumpa Luhannie. Eomma senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhannie hari ini," ucap Nyonya Oh tersenyum pada Luhan saat berpamitan karena harus kembali ke Busan. Mereka tidak bisa menginap di Seoul. "Kalau anak ini macam-macam padamu dan membuatmu sedih, laporkan pada Eomma, biar Eomma yang menghukumnya, arrachi!"

"Ne, Eomma. Luhan juga sangat senang hari ini," jawab Luhan tersenyum manis. "Aigoooo. Neomu kyeopta!" Nyonya Oh lagi-lagi mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. "Eomma! Kau tidak masuk ke mobil?" tanya Sehun. Nyonya Oh langsung menghentikan kegiatan 'mari mencubit pipi Luhan' nya dan menatap Sehun.

"Yaaaakk, Oh Sehun! Kau mengusir Eomma mu, eoh?"

"Eommaaaa, tidak usah overacting." Sehun memutar bola matanya dan memeluk Eommanya. "Hati-hati di jalan Eomma. Bilang pada Appa jangan mengantuk saat menyetir. Kalau capek, lebih baik cari penginapan saja," ucap Sehun.

"Ne, ne, Eomma akan bilang pada Appamu. Kau juga baik-baik di sini, ne. Jaga Luhannie, jangan buat dia bersedih, arrasseo!"

"Ne, Eomma. Aku tidak akan membuatnya bersedih," jawab Sehun kemudian mencium pipi Nyonya Oh. "Kalau begitu, Eomma pulang dulu, ne? jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" ucap Nyonya Oh kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eomma baik sekali!" ucap Luhan saat mobil yang membawa Eomma dan Appa Sehun telah menjauh. "Dia menyukaimu, Lu!" ujar Sehun.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. "Eum," Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa untuk tidak menyukaimu. Kau tahu, kau seperti magnet yang menarik orang-orang di sekitarmu untuk menyukaimu dengan mudahnya."

"Cih. Kau mulai menggombal Tuan Oh!" ucap Luhan beralih menatap Sehun. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak lihat? Eomma bahkan sepertinya melupakanku. Padahal yang anaknya kan aku. Kekeke," Sehun terkekeh dan mengusap pipi Luhan. "Apa Luhannie merasa bahagia hari ini? Apa kau senang? Kau menyukai acara kita hari ini?"

"Tentu saja. This is the best Christmas ever. Gomawo." Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. "Gomawo karena melakukan ini semua untukku. Sebenarnya Sehunnie tidak perlu melakukannya. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkan Sehunnie karena merayakan Natal bersama keluarga. Semua orang begitu kan?!"

"Aku memang tidak harus melakukannya. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin membuat namjachinguku bahagia. Apa aku salah? Mianhae kemarin aku sempat membuatmu sedih karena ketidak pekaanku."

"Aniyaaaa. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Sehunnie tidak salah. Lagipula, aku merasa sangat senang hari ini. Dan itu karena Sehunnie."

"Syukurlah. Aku juga merasa senang kalau Luhannie senang."

"Kalau begitu, haruskah aku memberikanmu hadiah?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum menggodanya. Sehun hanya menatapnya bingung. "Hadiah?" tanya nya. Luhan mengangguk dan sedikit meninjitkan kakinya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sehun, kemudian—

CHU~

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan sangat kilat dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia mencium Sehun! Aaaahhhh! Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.

Sehun sendiri tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan Luhan. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apakah Luhan baru saja menciumnya? Luhan yang selalu tersipu setiap kali Sehun menggoda apalagi menciumnya tiba-tiba menciumnya di bibir? 'Oh Deer! Kau benar-benar membuatku gilaaaa!' pekik Sehun dalam hatinya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar sebelum menyusul Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Annyeooooooooong! *tebar foto HunHan kissing di tengah hujan salju*

Liyya balik lagi membawa chapter baru yang mungkin feelnya bakal nyangkut di awing-awang dan tidak bisa masuk ke hati readerdeul semua -_-

Karena chap kemarin Liyya meninggalkan readers semua dengan TeBeCe yang tidak elit dan sedikit sedih mungkin, jadi, chap ini Liyya bawa HunHan yang maniiiissss banget kalau bacanya sambil ngemilin gula. Hehehehehe. FYI, itu kata-katanya Sehun yang ditengah hujan salju, itu legenda karangannya Liyya aja. Biar masuk gitu ke ceritanya. Mian kalo sedikit maksa :'(

Satu lagi, yang menunggu kedatangan Jongin, harap bersabar yaaaaa. Kurang satu chapter lagi buat kemesraan pengantin baru kita ;) Setelah itu, baru Jongin akan muncul dengan segala rencananya, muahahahaha #ketawaepilbarengJongin

Tidak henti-hentinya Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**sofia ningsih:**_ he em, betul banget tuh. Jadi sebenarnya Sehun gak salah juga :) Liyya ngaka baca eyang kencur sama dedi dispenser nya, muahahaha, gokil, ini udah lanjut, moga gak mengecawakan :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**riniehun: **_ emang Sehun tuh agak LOLA ya #dilemparpanci

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**jengsora**__**: **_ tuh Luhan udah bahagia banget noooh #toel2Luhan, Jongin masih belom keluar, mianhae :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ muehehehe, poppo Chen yang udah menyadarkan Thehun #dipetirChen* tuh Luhan udah bahagia kan sama Sehun. Ketemu camer juga loooh ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhanshipper:**_ chap ne dah banyak HunHan moment kan? Masih kurang? Yeeeeyyy,, Congrats to EXO yaaa, eon ikut terharu gitu pas liat appa nangis :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fieeloving13**__**:**_ BaekSoo emang paling gokil deeehhh (y) ini udah lanjut, lengkap dengan HunHan moment :) moga gak mengecewakan ya

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kyungkyungie:**_ Sehunnie emang lola *ikutan gigit Sehun* penasarannya udah kejawab kan ya,, *wink*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ Hehehe, itu kemaren temen-temen di fb yang kena PHP #nyengir, HunKai kan udah ada penjelasannya di chap berapa kemaren ntu saeng. Kai Uke, yaaa walaupun agak gimana gitu ya, tp diterima aja deh ya, kekekeke. Punya pacar yang g peka emang bikin pengen asah golok *nah loh(?)*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Apaaaa,,,? Sampek masuk mimpi? Wkwkwkwkwkwk, ini udah lanjut, makasih buat semangatnya ya, FIGHTING,,!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Telmi telmi te-te-te-te-te-telmi *nyanyibarengWonderGirls* senyam senyum unjungnya kok jadi jiwa ksatria Riiinn,,,? O.O Iya neh si Thehun, udah cium sana sini, eeeeehhh, gak peka #ditopanSehun, huwaaa . makasih udah dibilang keren Riiinnnn,,, :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ Udah tahu kan surprise nya Sehun. Mian kalo g supres sama sekali :'( Liyya juga mau kalo bayi rusa nya kaya' Luhan, kekekeke

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer**__**:**_ Baru nemu? Gpp kok walaupun baru sempe review di chap 9 :) Sehunnie gak pabbo kok, cuma sedikit telmi aja -_- Sebenarnya Luhannie gak dijadikan pelarian kok, Cuma Luhan aja yang ngerasa begitu, karena Sehun bilangnya masih mengharap Jongin :'( kemaren mau update hari Sabtu pagi saeng, tapi karena sesuatu dan lain hal, eon update nya molor jadi malam Senin, mian yaaa

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Aileen Xiao**__**: **_ Omooo, gpp kok, udah berkenan baca n review aja Liyya udah senang banget. Waaaah kita satu prinsip *tos* Kai harus muncul chingu, Liyya udah terlanjur tanda tangan kontrak sama dia o.O Tanda koma nya mengganggu ya? Mianhae, Liyya kurang suka aja kalo tiap akhir percakapan cuma ada koma satu, kurang greget gitu rasanya #nyengir# gomawo buat sarannya ya, ini udah Liyya coba untuk kurangin, tapi dibeberapa part tetep aja ada. Kaya' nya itu udah stylenya Liyya. hehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Winter Heaven**__**:**_ Reader baru? Bangapta yaaa,, Bisa panggil nama aja, atau chingu, atau saeng, atau noona, atau eonnie mungkin? Liyya 90L, sama kaya' Lulu ^_^ Yang sabar ya menghadapi ke-telmi-annya Sehun di sini :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204:**_ Yups betul sekali. Sehun gak salah lah kalo dia emang pengen merayakan bareng keluarganya. Dia cuma sedikit kurang bisa mengerti hati Lulu aja kali ya. :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**weeeee**__**:**_ Siiipp, ini udah lanjut kok ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ferinaref: **_ Baby don't Keraaayyy tonaiit *konsecbarengBaekSoo* Jongin segera masuk(?) kok, tenang aja *winkwink*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ryu Que**__**:**_ Tenang aja, Sehun sudah menebus ketidak pekaannya kok ^_^ Kkamjong belom bisa keluar, sepertinya chap 12 nanti dia bakal muncul, mungkin chap depan bakal ada penampakan(?)nya #Kai: Lu kira gue hantu..!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Riyoung Kim**_: Ini udah lanjut chingu ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChickenKID**_: Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,, Liyya senang banget baca komennya yang super panjaaaang :D Baru baca ya? Gpp kok, gomawo udah baca ya,,, :) Liyya juga paling favorit sama persahabatannya BaekSooHan, mereka berdua emang paling care sama Luhan deh pokoknya. Udah kaya' sodara gitu. Liyya juga sempet mengalami HunHan sick kemaren n hamper menghiatuskan ff ini, tapi karena dukungan dari readers semua, Liyya jadi semangat lagi :) Ini udah lanjut, moga masih suka ya,, :), o iya, Liyya 90L kaya' Lulu, jadi bisa panggil chingu, eonnie, ato saeng, ato nama juga gpp. Hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 11 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^).

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

_**Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan sangat kilat dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia mencium Sehun! Aaaahhhh, Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.**_

**~O.O~**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Natal yang lalu. Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar tak terpisahkan sekarang. Walaupun sampai saat ini Sehun sama sekali belum pernah mengucapkan kata 'cinta' untuk Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Sehun selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Dengan semua perlakuan manisnya, bunga-bunga yang diberikannya setiap hari, semua 'little date' yang mereka lakukan hampir setiap hari, dan masih banyak hal-hal kecil yang membuat Luhan bahagia.

Baekhyun sering merasa iri dan memarahi Chanyeol karena tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal manis seperti yang Sehun lakukan untuk Luhan padanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya tidak suka ambil pusing dengan hal-hal seperti itu pun merasa sedikit iri.

Luhan bahagia, tentu saja. Namun jika mau menyelami hati dan perasaan Luhan saat itu, bahagia bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang dirasakannya. 'Setidaknya Chanyeol dan Suho mencintai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo,' pikirnya. Sehun melakukan semuanya untuk Luhan, kecuali satu hal. Dia tidak pernah berkata 'aku mencintaimu' pada Luhan. Sehun tidak pernah menjawab 'nado saranghae' setiap Luhan mengatakannya. Tentu saja Luhan kecewa, tapi Luhan selalu berusaha untuk memahaminya.

Berbicara soal Natal, jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi BaekSoo saat mereka tahu kalau Sehun ternyata bukan hanya membatalkan kepulangannya demi Luhan, tapi dia juga mengajak Luhan utuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Tentu saja seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang paling heboh. Namun bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak heboh. Hanya saja, level kehebohan Baekhyun sedikit diatasnya. Well, it's Baekhyun that we're talking about.

"Omooo! Sehun melakukan itu untukmu Hyung? Kyaaaaaa! That was sooooo sweeettt!" pekik Baekhyun. 'Well, untuk seseorang yang mengatakan kalau dia belum bisa mencintai Luhan, hal itu bahkan terlalu manis,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun Hyung benar. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan melakukannya, Hyung. Well, membatalkan kepulangannya untukmu is something, tapi mempertemukan kau dengan orang tuanya! WOW. Bahkan Suho Hyung baru mengajakku untuk bertemu orang tuanya setelah hampir 4 bulan kami pacaran!" tambah Kyungsoo setuju.

"Eum," Luhan mengangguk. "It really was. Aku juga tidak menyangkanya. Sama sekali tidak berfikiran begitu. Bahkan malamnya dia masih mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku kira dia benar-benar akan pergi. Tapi ternyata..." Luhan tersenyum senang saat mengingat kejadian itu. Pipinya bahkan mulai terasa panas.

Malam itu, mereka akhirnya menggelar another 'pajama party' di kamar Luhan. Saling bercerita tentang Natalnya masing-masing, saling bercanda, dan tentunya tidak melupakan acara wajib mereka, yaitu membuat Luhan tersipu.

**~O.O~**

"Whoaaaaaa! Apartemenmu luas sekali, Sehun-ah!" ucap Luhan kagum saat dia mengunjungi apartemen Sehun hari itu. Sesuai dengan rencana awal, Sehun hanya tinggal di asrama untuk satu semester saja. Saat liburan semester kemarin, Sehun menggunakan waktunya untuk mencari apartement dan memindahkan semua barang-barangnya segera setelah dia menemukan tempat yang cocok. Jaraknya hanya 20 menit berjalan kaki dari rumah Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa menemaninya mencari apartement saat itu, karena harus mengunjungi orang tua nya di Beijing. Walaupun hanya 2 minggu saja, tapi Sehun merasa kalau dia sangat merindukan Luhan seolah-olah mereka berpisah beberapa bulan. Setiap hari dia akan menghubungi Luhan berkali-kali. Sehun rasanya seperti benar-benar tidak bisa tanpa Luhan.

Luhan sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Bahkan mungkin rasa rindunya pada Sehun melebihi rasa rindu Sehun padanya. Dia baru tiba dari Beijing sore tadi. Setelah meletakkan semua barang-barangnya di rumah dan bertemu kangen sebentar dengan BaekSoo, dia langsung menuju apartemen Sehun. Awalnya Baekhyun melarangnya. Berkata kalau Luhan seharusnya istirahat terlebih dahulu. Atau biarkan Sehun yang datang ke rumah. Namun Luhan bersikeras. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Sehun secepatnya.

"Begitukah? Hhhmmmm, kau mau tinggal denganku di sini, Lu?" tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu mungil Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Sehun. Dia memiringkan wajahnya yang merona untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya.

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal bersamaku? Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keseharianku di rumah."

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku tidak perduli bagaimana keseharianmu di rumah, yang ku perdulikan adalah kau ada di sini bersamaku," jawab Sehun kemudian mencium bibir Luhan sekilas membuat Luhan semakin merona. Dia sangat merindukan Luhan. Bahkan saat Luhan berada di pelukannya seperti ini, rasa rindu itu masih terasa.

Luhan membalikkan badannya, meraih jemari Sehun dan menatapnya. Berapa kali dilihat pun, wajah Sehun memang sangat tampan menurutnya. "Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan aku, kami sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama sampai lulus nanti. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga menolak waktu Chanyeol dan Suho mengajak mereka tinggal bersama, jadi aku tidak mungkin menerima ajakanmu kan?" ucap Luhan sambil memainkan jari-jari Sehun di tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Kau tahu, Lu? Terkadang aku merasa kalau kau lebih mencintai mereka berdua dari pada aku." Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun dan menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Sehun-ah. Aku menyayangi dan mencintai kalian bertiga dengan cinta yang berbeda." Luhan terlihat panik, dan itu membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"I know. Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk berfikir seperti itu," ucap Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Entah mengapa dia suka sekali mengusap pipi lembut Luhan.

"Sehunnie, Sehunnie cemburu pada mereka?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Tidak ingin merusak momen indah mereka.

"Well, aku akan berbohong kalau aku mengatakan aku tidak cemburu. Tapi aku tahu kalau Baekhyun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Eomma adalah keluarga untukmu, dan aku seharusnya tidak cemburu. Kekekeke," jawab Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum. Namun dalam hatinya, Luhan bertanya-tanya.

'Kalau kau bahkan cemburu pada keluargaku, lalu, apakah aku salah jika aku cemburu pada Jongin yang bisa menempati hatimu, Sehun-ah?'

"Kau mau makan sesuatu, Lu? Kemarin Eomma datang dan membawa beberapa makanan. Eomma juga membawakan Kimchi dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu." Sehun kemudian menuntun Luhan menuju dapurnya.

"Eomma kemari?" tanya Luhan. "Eum," Sehun mengangguk sembari membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang dibawakan Nyonya Oh untuknya dan Luhan kemarin kemudian menghangatkannya sebentar.

"Kau tahu? Eomma mencarimu, katanya dia merindukanmu. Cih, bahkan begitu tiba di sini, hal pertama yang ditanyakannya bukan kabarku, melainkan 'Dimana Lulu?' kekeke." Sehun bercerita sambil menata makanan di atas meja. Luhan hanya melihat semua pergerakan Sehun dari tempat dia duduk.

Saat Sehun sudah selesai menghangatkan semua makanan dan duduk di seberang Luhan, Luhan kemudian berjalan memutari meja makan, menuju tempat Sehun duduk dan duduk di pangkuannya. Sehun secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Sepertinya Eomma lebih menyayangiku sekarang," ucap Luhan tersenyum. "Bukan sepertinya, tapi memang Eomma lebih menyayangimu," sahut Sehun dan mencium pipi Luhan. "Hhhh, Eomma melupakanku," ucapnya berpura-pura menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku mencari pacar yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatian seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"Yaaaaakkk!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun saat mendengar ucapannya, membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Ya sudah, sana cari pacar yang baru saja!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya saat Sehun justru mentertawakannya.

"Kekekeke. Aniyaaaa. Aku hanya bercanda Xiao Lu." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan. "Aku bahkan tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu." ujar Sehun.

'Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?' batin Luhan.

Setelah selesai makan, Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan menonton televisi. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Luhan yang menonton televisi. Sedangkan Sehun? Sedari tadi, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok manis yang saat ini tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Sehun dengan mata yang terfokus pada kotak kubik bergambar di depan mereka. Memperhatikan semua ekspresi Luhan saat menyaksikan acara favoritnya yang sedang tayang saat itu.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sehun saat melihat Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi. Mungkin di sisi hatinya, nama Jongin memang masih ada, tapi saat ini, dia mencintai Luhan. Sangat mencintainya.

"Beberapa hari lagi Valentine, Lu. Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Atau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap-usap helaian rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan mengganti posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang dan menatap wajah Sehun. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknnya di dagunya, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmmmm, aniyo, aku tidak ingin apa-apa," ucapnya. "Benar tidak ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya nya lagi.

'Aku ingin kau mencintaiku, Sehun-ah'

"Eum," Luhan bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengahadap Sehun. "Aku rasa, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehunnie. Seperti saat ini," jawab Luhan tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap televisi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Okay, then." Sehun lalu berdiri dan beralih untuk duduk di atas karpet, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Kemudian dia menarik Luhan untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Sehun memposisikan Luhan di antara kedua kakinya dan menempelkan punggung Luhan dengan dadanya. Dia memeluk Luhan erat dari belakang.

"Kau ingin aku memelukmu seperti ini sepanjang hari?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dia menyamankan posisinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Rambut Luhan terasa sedikit menggelitik ceruk lehernya, namun dia tidak perduli. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara menonton televisi dalam diam setelah itu.

Saat dirasanya kalau Luhan terlalu diam dan nafas Luhan yang terlalu teratur, Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Luhan yang sudah tertidur di pelukannya. Sehun kemudian bangun perlahan dan menggendong Luhan, membawanya menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan Luhan di atas kasurnya agar tidurnya lebih nyaman.

Setelah mengganti baju Luhan dengan piyama miliknya dengan sangat hati-hati agar Luhan tidak terbangun dan menghubungi Baekhyun untuk mengatakan kalau malam ini Luhan akan menginap di apartemennya, Sehun pun mengganti pakaiannya dan menyusul Luhan. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan dan menarik bed cover hingga leher Luhan. Perlahan dia menarik bantal yang digunakan Luhan dan menggantinya dengan lengannya. Refleks, Luhan pun mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun. Seolah mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan di sana. Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan sekilas, dan mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

"Jaljayo, Nae Sarang!" ucap Sehun mempererat pelukannya sebelum menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

Malam itu, Luhan merasa kalau dia bermimpi Sehun mengatakan cinta padanya. Dan dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Seandainya Luhan tahu kalau itu bukan mimpi. Sehun memang mengatakan hal itu. Ungkapan cinta pertama yang Sehun berikan pada Luhan, namun sayangnya tidak bisa didengar oleh Luhan.

**~O.O~**

Dua hari sebelum Valentine, dan Sehun masih belum mendapatkan ide tentang apa yang akan diberikannya untuk Luhan. Dia bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Namun jawaban keduanya justru membuat Sehun semakin bingung. Sehun bahkan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Suho. Nihil. Jawaban yang didapatkannya sama persis dengan jawaban BaekSoo.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang paling diinginkan Luhan Hyung darimu!"

What the Hell! Apa mereka janjian untuk memberikan jawaban yang sama padanya? Dan lagi, apa yang benar-benar Luhan inginkan darinya? Terakhir dia menanyakannya, Luhan hanya berkata kalau dia ingin menghabiskan harinya dengan Sehun seperti biasanya. Yang benar saja! Masa' Sehun akan melakukan itu? Lalu dimana letak spesialnya?

Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bukankah biasanya dia selalu pintar dalam urusan memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecilnya untuk Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia, namun mengapa kali ini otaknya terasa seperti kosong?

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Eommanya. Biasanya, Eommanya paling pintar dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

_**"Jangan memberikan dia apapun. Lakukan sesuatu untuknya. Sesuatu yang menunjukkan seberapa besar Sehunnie mencintainya. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya selalu tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah Sehunnie lakukan untuknya. Tunjukkan padanya seberapa penting arti dirinya bagimu."**_

Jawaban yang diberikan Eommanya memberikan pencerahan bagi Sehun tentang rencana Valentine nya. Dan Sehun yakin 100% kalau Luhan pasti akan menyukainya. 'Eomma memang yang tebaik!' pekiknya dalam hati. Sehun pun langsung menghubungi Baekhyun dan another Eomma yang dimilikinya setelah itu.

"Baekhyun Hyuuung! Aku butuh bantuanmu. For Luhan Hyung, pleaassee!" Sehun sengaja membawa nama Luhan, karena dia tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak akan bisa untuk menolaknya kalau sudah menyangkut kebahagiaan Luhan.

Baekhyun? Checked.

"Kyungsoo Eomma! Dowajuseyo!" ucap Sehun saat Kyungsoo mengangkat telfonnya. Dan dengan itu, rencana Sehun pun dimulai.

Kyungsoo? Checked.

Kini tinggal merencanakan bagiannya. 'Tunggu saja, Lu. Kau pasti akan menyukai kejutan dariku!' Sehun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan reaksi Luhan saat hari H nanti.

_**Sementara itu...**_

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eottokhaeeee! Dua hari lagi sudah Valentine dan aku belum membeli apa-apa untuk Sehun!" Luhan berteriak frustasi saat keluar dari kamarnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang menerima panggilan dari Sehun langsung berlari ke dapur saat melihat Luhan datang.

"Aigoooo. Ada 'rusa' frustasi ternyata, ahahaha!" Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat wajah frustasi Luhan.

"Yaaaahh, kau seharusnya membantuku mencarikan solusinya Baekkie." Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa. Tadi pagi Sehun, sekarang Luhan.

"Hmmmm, aku dan Kyungsoo akan membuat coklat untuk Chanyeol dan Suho Hyung. Lulu Hyung mau ikut? Kalau buat sendiri kan, kita bisa membentuknya sesuai dengan keinginan kita," ucap Baekhyun memeluk Luhan manja.

Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi kau kan tidak bisa memasak Baekkie. Goreng telur saja gosong. Kau yakin mau membuatkan coklat untuk Chanyeol? Nanti kalau dia keracunan bagaimana?" ucap Luhan sok polos.

"Mwoyaaaa!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul lengan Luhan. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya dan karena telah mengingatkan Hyung. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku akan membuatnya dengan KYUNGSOO!" ujar Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Well, you're welcome. Sesama teman kan harus saling mengingatkan." Luhan tersenyum jahil. "Yaaaaakkk!"

"Ahahahaha," Luhan tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun frustasi. "Satu sama," ucap Luhan setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Mwooo! Eommaaaaaa! Lulu Hyung mem-bully kuuuuuu." Baekhyun berpura-pura menghapus air matanya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat acting Baekhyun.

"Oke, oke. Kembali ke duduk perkara," ucap Luhan. "Jadi kalian akan membuat coklat?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yaaaahh, kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Hyuung, jangan menjitakku. Nanti aku tidak pintar lagi." Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mendapat hadiah dari Luhan barusan. "Lagian kan barusan aku mengajakmu, Hyung!" lanjutnya sewot.

"Oh iya, hehehehe." Luhan menggaruk tengkunya dan memberikan cengiran polos(?) andalannya pada Baekhyun. "Mianhae Baekkie-ya!" ucapnya dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Lalu, dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada yang membicarakanku?" Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Loh? Kyungie mau kemana?" "Mengapa rapi sekali?" "Apa ada janji dengan Suho?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan pergi.

"Aniyo, aku ingin membeli beberapa hal, Hyung. Sekalian membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat. Kalian mau ikut?" tawarnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandangan. "TENTU SAJAAAA!" jawab mereka kompak kemudian beranjak dari sofa untuk bersiap-siap.

"Aku jangan ditinggal yaaaaa!" teriak Luhan sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

**~O.O~**

Valentine Day.

Ting Tong

Sehun segera berlari menuju pintu apartemennya saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Dia melihat dari intercom terlebih dahulu untuk melihat siapa pelaku pemencetan bel rumahnya. Sehun langsung tersenyum senang mengetahui siapa yang datang dan membuka apartemennya.

"Eommaaaaaa!" pekik Sehun senang saat melihat Kyungsoo. " Yaaakk, magnae! Kau tidak menyapaku?" tanya Baekhyun sewot karena merasa diabaikan.

"Eh? Ada Baekhyun Hyung juga ternyata, hehehehe," ucap Sehun sok polos. "Mwo? Apa maksudmu juga? Arasseo, aku pulang saja kalau begitu. Lupakan Hoodie mu yang ada padaku!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Andwaeeee! Hyung, kan aku hanya bercanda. Mana Hoodie nya?" ucap Sehun panik. Kalau tidak ada Hoodie, bisa berantakan acaranya. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Hoodie yang dibawa Baekhyun. 'Masalah fashion, Baekhyun Hyung memang yang terbaik!' batinnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo datar membuat HunBaek terdiam seketika dan mengangguk pelan. "Good!" ucap Kyungsoo. "Apa kau sudah membeli semua bahan-bahannya, Sehun-ah? Karena aku tidak punya waktu seharian di sini. Aku juga punya acara sendiri. Tapi karena ini untuk Luhan Hyung, aku akan membantumu," lanjutnya.

Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan mengajak mereka ke dapur. "Tentu saja, Hyung. Semua bahan sudah ada di dalam kulkas ku, tinggal membuatnya saja," jawabnya semangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang saja!" ucap Kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun.

_**Di tempat lain...**_

Luhan terlihat uring-uringan di rumahnya. Dia terus bergumam sendirian sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi dengan bosan tanpa memperhatikan acara yang ditayangkan sama sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini hari Valentine, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Bahkan tidak ada 'morning greet' dari Sehun yang selalu bisa membuat hari-harinya ceria. Mengapa di antara semua hari, Sehun memilih untuk tidak mengiriminya 'morning greet' hari ini?

Belum lagi, saat ini dia sendirian di rumah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sejak jam 10 tadi. Ada urusan penting, kata mereka. Luhan yakin sekali kalau mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sikap keduanya mencurigakan. Bahkan Baekhyun mengabaikan puppy eyesnya saat dia meminta untuk ikut. Mengapa semua orang meninggalkannya di hari kasih sayang?

"Semuanya menyebalkaaaaaaannnnn!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba. Untungnya saat itu rumah sepi, kalau tidak, Luhan bisa memastikan kalau kedua dongsaennya akan memberi hadiah Valentine berupa jitakan manis untuknya.

"Berani-beraninya mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja. Lihat saja nanti kalau pulang. Aku akan membuat perhitungan!" Luhan terus menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dan menghela nafas kecewa. Pukul 1 siang, dan dia tidak menerima satu pesan pun dari Sehun.

'Apa Sehun belum bangun?' Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang bangun siang. Lalu mengapa dia tidak menyapaku pagi ini? Bukankah dia bilang akan menghabiskan waktu memelukku seharian?'

Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya memanas hanya dengan memikirkannya. Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang memikirkan ini itu. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS untuk Sehun. Dia terus menunggu balasan dari Sehun hingga tanpa sadar dia pun tertidur.

**~O.O~**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa jam kemudian. Menggeliatkan badannya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya imut. Luhan segera meraih ponselnya, kalau-kalau Sehun membalas pesannya atau bahkan menelfonnya. Namun lagi-lagi dia harus kecewa. Pukul 03.30 sore, dan tidak ada satupun kabar dari Sehun.

Luhan menghembus nafasnya kesal. Dia membuang ponselnya ke kasur dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kekesalannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Mungkin berendam di air hangat bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

Satu jam kemudian, Luhan baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kekesalannya sedikit hilang sekarang. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah almari untuk mengambil pakaian. Usai memakai pakaiannya, Luhan memandangi pantulan diri nya di cermin. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis saat pandangan manik matanya jatuh tepat pada benda yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk memegang kalung tersebut. Kalung pemberian dari Sehun saat Natal kemarin. Dan hanya dengan itu, semua kekesalannya pada Sehun menguap begitu saja.

'Mungkin Sehun benar-benar sibuk hari ini dan lupa membawa ponselnya,' pikir Luhan.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Keningnya berkerut saat menyadari kalau rumahnya masih sangat sepi. Apa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo belum pulang? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah pulang namun pergi lagi?

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tiba-tiba dia merasa lapar. Dia baru ingat kalau tadi pagi dia belum makan. Pasti Kyungsoo meninggalkan sesuatu untuk dia makan. Namun saat Luhan membuka tudung saji yang terletak di atas meja makan, bukan makanan yang dia temukan, melainkan sebuah memo, dari BaekSoo.

_**Lulu Hyuuuuung...! Happy Valentine! Mianhae kami tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Oh ya, Hyung. Ada paket untukmu di atas meja ruang tamu ;)**_

_**Your Beloved Dongsaeng**_

_**Baekhyun n Kyungsoo ;)**_

'Cih, apa-apaan ini? Sudah meninggalkanku seharian, sekarang malah membiarkanku mati kelaparan di rumah. Dasar dongsaeng jelek!' gumamnya. Lalu dia teringat paket yang disebutkan oleh BaekSoo dalam memo tadi. Dia pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Di atas meja ruang tamu, Luhan melihat sebuah paket mini. "Dari siapa ya?" tanya nya entah pada siapa. Luhan pun langsung membuka paket tersebut dengan semangat. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah kertas memo yang dilipat kecil. Luhan membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

_**Dinner at my place? 06.30 pm.**_

_**Sehunnie^^**_

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat membaca isi dari memo tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Dia mulai berkutat di depan almari pakaiannya dan memilih baju yang akan dipakainya. 'Aiiisssshhh, kemana Baekhyun saat aku membutuhkannya?'

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk memakai kaos oblong dan jaket biru yang dibelikan Eomma nya Sehun saat Natal kemarin. Dia menata rambutnya sebentar dan meraih ponselnya. Tidak lupa dengan coklat yang dia buat tadi malam bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah mempersiapkan coklat itu dari tadi malam.

Luhan melirik jam pada Layar ponselnya. Pukul 05.45. Okay, Sehun memang menyuruhnya datang jam 06.30, dan jarak rumahnya dengan Sehun hanya 20 menit kalau berjalan kaki. Tapi dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Sehun. Cepat beberapa menit tidak masalah, kan? Lagipula, tidak mungkin Sehun akan memarahinya.

Luhan pun bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan mengunci pintu. Saat dia baru selesai mengunci pagar rumahnya, seorang gadis kecil menghampirinya dengan setangkai Mawar kuning di tangannya. Gadis itu kemudian memberikan Mawar itu pada Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan sedikit merunduk agar sejajar dengannya. Sedikit bingung, namun Luhan tetap melakukan apa yang diminta olehnya. Gadis kecil itu lalu mencium pipi Luhan dan tersenyum. Dia memberikan sebuah kertas memo padanya dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan tanpa sempat Luhan bertanya dari siapa. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan membaca isi memo tersebut.

_**'O'**_

_**Orang-orang berkata kalau aku gila. Kalau aku berdosa karena menyalahi kodratku sebagai seorang lelaki. 'Namja tidak seharusnya menyukai sesama namja. 'Namja itu ditakdirkan untuk seorang yeoja!' itu yang mereka katakan padaku. Banyak yang mengucilkanku karena hal itu. Mereka mencibirku. Bahkan orang tuaku. Dan beberapa orang menerimaku. Namun bukan karena itu pilihanku, melainkan karena menurut mereka NamxNam couple itu terlihat imut. Untuk sesaat aku ragu pada diriku sendiri. Apakah jalan yang aku pilih ini benar? Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, Hyung. Kau menerimaku karena itu aku. Menawarkan persahabatan yang sangat tulus. Dan aku tersentuh. Gomawo, Luhan Hyung, karena bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini, dan tetap bersahabat denganku. Mawar kuning ini, lambang dari persahatan kita ^^**_

Luhan tersenyum saat membacanya. 'Tentu saja aku akan tetap menerimamu. Bukan karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bukan karena kita berada di kapal yang sama. Tapi karena kau adalah sahabatku,' batin Luhan. Dia kemudian kembali meneruskan perjalanannya sambil terus menciumi Mawar kuning di tangannya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan, another little girl kembali menghampirinya dengan bunga dan memo di tangannya. Seperti gadis kecil sebelumnya, gadis kecil ini juga mencium pipi nya sebelum pergi. Luhan membuka memo tersebut dan membacanya.

_**'H'**_

_**Hari-hariku selalu terasa indah saat aku bersamamu. Saat kita masih menjadi teman chatting dulu, saat kita bertemu dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan saat ini, saat kita telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hanya dengan satu senyumanmu saja, rasanya semua rasa penat, rasa lelah, dan tekanan yang aku dapatkan dari tugas-tugas kuliahku hilang seketika. Setiap kali aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu, rasanya aku melupakan semua kesedihanku. Yang aku rasakan hanya kebahagiaan. Entah apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku. Tell me, Lu. Apakah kau menyihirku? Karena setiap kali aku berada di dekatmu dan melihat mata indahmu, aku seperti tenggelam di dalamnya. Dan itu terasa sangat nyaman. Mawar pink ini melambangkan rasa terima kasihku atas semua kebahagiaan yang ku dapatkan darimu selama ini. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Lu. Gomawo ^^**_

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum saat membacanya. Pipinya sudah merona sejak membaca memo pertama dari Sehun. Luhan memegang erat kedua bunga yang berada di tangannya, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan memo dan bunga. Hanya saja kali ini bukan dari gadis kecil. Melainkan seorang remaja. Mungkin SMA, pikirnya.

_**'S'**_

_**Setiap hari, aku akan terbangun dengan memandang wajah manismu di layar ponselku. Tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu. Melihat tingkah manjamu, kepolosanmu, bahkan kedewasaanmu. Dan setiap aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumahku, aku akan berkata dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau hari itu aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum lagi, dan lagi. Dan setiap malam, aku akan tertidur dengan mengingat senyuman manis yang kau berikan padaku hari itu. Mawar merah hati ini, melambangkan keindahann yang terpancar darimu saat kau tersenyum, Lu. Karena itu, tetaplah tersenyum Xiao Lu. You look so beautiful when you do.**_

'Oh Sehun pabbo! Kalau aku terus tersenyum, aku akan terlihat seperti orang gila!' ucapnya dalam hati. Namun dia tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Tidak dengan semua kata-kata manis dari Sehun yang dituliskannya untuknya. 'Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu, Sehun-ah!'

Setelah bunga ketiga, Luhan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya seperti sebelumnya. Baru saat Luhan berada di depan gedung apartemen Sehun, salah seorang Security Guard menghampirinya dan memberikan bunga dan memo untuknya. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum Security itu meninggalkannya.

_**'E'**_

_**Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi setiap harinya, kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu, Lu. Semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu. Semakin jauh ke dalam, hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa kembali ke permukaan lagi. Jantung ini berdetak cepat tiap kali aku berada di dekatmu. Lebih cepat lagi saat aku menautkan jemari tangan kita dan menggenggamnya erat. Bertambah cepat saat aku memelukmu dan menenggelamkanmu di dalam pelukanku. Dan semakin cepat hingga rasanya dia akan segera keluar dari tempatnya saat aku mengecap rasa manis di bibir cherry mu. Dan Daisy putih ini melambangkan perasaanku padamu yang terus tumbuh dan berkembang setiap harinya. Kau membuatku gila, Little Deer ^^**_

Luhan tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan bahagia yang dirasakannya saat membaca memo dengan bunga Daisy putih ini. Benarkah Sehun memiliki perasaan yang seperti itu untuknya? Luhan berlari dengan tergesa menuju lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai kamar Sehun. Lantai 12.

Saat dia sampai di depan kamar Sehun, Luhan segera mememcet bel. Berharap Sehun akan segera keluar menghampirinya. Namun setelah berkali-kali dia memencetnya, pintu itu tidak kunjung terbuka. Luhan melirik jam di tangannya. Pukul 06.10. Karena itukah Sehun tidak membukakan pintu?

Tiba-tiba dia merasa seseorang menarik keliman jaketnya. Luhan menoleh ke arah pelaku dan melihat seorang anak kecil, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dengan bunga dan memo di tangannya.

_**'H'**_

_**Hanya karena kebodohan dan keegoisanku, aku membuatmu menunggu. Memintamu untuk menerima hatiku yang belum pasti. Hatiku yang masih goyah. Memintamu untuk selalu mencintaiku disaat aku sendiri belum bisa memberikan cintaku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau hatimu terluka karenaku, Lu. Hatimu sakit. Aku tahu kalau kau selalu meneguk kekecewaamu setiap kali aku tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan cintamu dengan jawaban yang seharusnya. Membuatmu harus menahan air matamu. Tapi kau tetap ada di sampingku dan menungguku dengan semangat dan cintamu. Kau memberikanku kekuatan dalam meyakinkan hatiku, Lu. Anggrek merah ini, melambangkan semangat dan kekuatan dari cintamu yang membuatku luluh. Dan hari ini aku ingin berhenti untuk bertindak bodoh dan egois, Lu. Aku ingin berhenti menjadi orang bodoh yang selalu menyakiti hatimu tanpa aku sadari :'( **_

Di balik memo itu, tertulis 6 digit angka. Apakah itu password apartemen Sehun? Well, apa salahnya mencoba kan? Luhan pun mencobanya dan berhasil pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka. Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. 200490. Sehun menggunakan tanggal lahirnya.

Luhan memasuki apartemen Sehun dan menutup kembali pintunya. Dia segera mencari Sehun di setiap ruangan yang ada. Saat Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun, sebuah paket dengan bungkus kado yang sama dengan yang ada di rumahnya sebelumnya tergeletak rapi di atas kasur Sehun. Luhan segera meraihnya, membukanya dan melihat isi paket tersebut.

Sebuah Hoodie putih dengan printing **I Love S ** yang menggunakan tinta hitam. Luhan mengambilnya dan sebuah memo terjatuh dari Hoodie tersebut.

_**Pakailah. Aku menunggumu di atap ^^**_

Luhan tidak membuang waktu lagi. Dia melepaskan jaketnya, memakai Hoodie tersebut dan segera berlari menuju atap gedung. Hampir saja melupakan coklat Valentine nya yang ada di paper bag yang diletakkan di meja ruang tamu tadi. Luhan meletakkan semua bunga dan memo yang didapatkannya tadi ke dalam paper bag yang dibawanya.

"Hyung!"

Saat dia berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke atap gedung, ada yang memanggilnya. Dan Luhan mengenal suara itu.

"Kalian? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Hosh hosh. Kenapa kau sudah sampai Hyung? Kami hampir saja terlambat," ucap Kyungsoo membuat Luhan bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Aigooooo. Hyungku imut sekali. Aku tahu kalau Hoodie ini akan terlihat manis padamu," ujar Baekhyun bangga. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar senyum sebelum menjawabnya. "Aniya Hyung. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kami kesini hanya ingin memberikan ini." Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan bunga dan memo yang ada di tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, Hyung. Chanyeol Hyung dan Suho Hyung menunggu kami di bawah. Have fun Hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan. Kemudian disusul oleh Baekhyun, namun tidak sebelum mengerlingkan matanya pada Luhan.

Luhan segera membaca memo yang ada di tangannya saat dia berada di dalam lift.

_**'U'**_

_**Untuk semua kebodohan dan keegoisanku. Untuk setiap tetes airmata yang mengalir di pipimu karenaku. Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padamu, Lu. Maafkan aku yang menyakiti perasaanmu, mungkin, hampir setiap hari. Maafkan aku yang terkadang tidak peka dengan kesedihan yang kau rasakan akibat perbuatanku. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menunggu dalam ketidak pastian, di saat seharusnya kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Bunga Tulip putih ini menggambarkan seberapa besar aku ingin meminta maaf padamu :( Dan maafkan aku karena baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang, disaat seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal.**_

Ting

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Luhan disambut dengan sebuket Mawar merah yang diletakkan di depan pintu lift. Luhan segera mengambilnya dan membaca memo yang berada di dalam buket Mawar tersebut.

_**'N'**_

_**NADO SARANGHAE, LUHAN!**_

_**Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan arti dari Mawar merah, kan? ^_^**_

Luhan segera berlari menuju pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap gedung. Dia ingin segera menemui Sehun. Dia ingin memeluknya, meluahkan semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Saat berada di depan pintu, Luhan mengambil nafasnya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Apa yang dilihatnya di balik pintu tersebut membuatnya membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu walau hanya untuk menyebut nama Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Atap gedung itu telah berubah menjadi tempat dinner paling romantis menurut Luhan.

Di sana terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang terletak bersebrangan di tiap sisinya. Di atas meja telah tersedia makanan untuk dinner mereka, Strawberry Cake favoritnya dan dua gelas Bubble Tea. Tiga buah lilin diletakkan di antara semua makanan, di tengah-tengah meja. Lampu-lampu kecil yang becahaya di sepanjang pagar pembatasnya membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis.

Alunan suara lagu favorit Luhan terdengar dari loud speaker yang terletak tak jauh dari meja makan. Dan jangan lupakan Sehun yang berdiri di samping meja dengan sangat tampan. Sehun mengenakan jeans abu-abu dan Hoodie yang hampir sama seperti miliknya. Bedanya, Hoodie Sehun berwarna hitam dengan printing **I Love L ** yang menggunakan tinta putih. Luhan baru menyadarinya, mereka menggunakan couple Hoodie.

Sehun menatap lurus pada Luhan dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Luhan lihat. Sebuah boneka berbentuk hati dengan tulisan **HunHan** bertengger manis di antara kedua tangannya. Membuat Luhan semakin membeku di tempatnya dan speechless dibuatnya.

Melihat Luhan yang sepertinya terpaku di tempatnya, Sehun tersenyum manis dan menghampiri Luhan. Dia meraih tangan Luhan dan membimbingnya menuju meja makan mereka. Meraih paper bag dan Mawar yang dibawa Luhan. Dia meletakkan paper bag dan boneka berbentuk hati yang dipegangnya di atas meja, kemudian meletakkan buket Mawar di atas boneka tersebut. Luhan masih terpaku.

Sehun kembali berdiri di depan Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan. "Kau menerima semua memoku?" tanya nya. Luhan mengangguk.

Perlahan Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan kanannya dan mengusap pipi Luhan yang mulai dibanjiri air mata dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku tahu, kalau aku melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu selama dua bulan ini. Aku sering mengecewakanmu dan membuatmu bersedih walaupun aku telah berjanji untuk membuatmu bahagia. Mungkin juga, aku memang bukan kekasih terbaik untukmu selama dua bulan ini. Namun, mulai hari ini, aku benar-benar berjanji akan membahagiakanmu semampuku, Lu."

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Luhan dan membawanya pada pipi Luhan yang telah basah. Dia menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap air mata Luhan. Sehun menatap lurus pada mata indah Luhan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Saranghae. Dan kali ini, aku ingin mengatakannya dengan layak." Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Be My Valentine, Xiao Lu?" tanya Sehun membuat air mata Luhan terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Luhan membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia menutupnya lagi saat dirasanya kalau dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat itu.

Luhan segera melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras lagi. Air mata bahagia. Luhan, tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Oh Sehun membalas cintanya!

Sehun tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan Luhan. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan sangat pelan agar Luhan berhenti menangis.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan posisi seperti itu, akhirnya tangisan Luhan mereda. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih melingkar posesif di pinggang Luhan. Tangan Luhan juga masih melingkar di leher Sehun.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun menghapus jarak antara mereka dan mencium bibir Luhan. Melumatnya pelan. Saat dirasakannya kalau Luhan membalas ciumannya, Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan. Seolah meminta persetujuan dari Luhan untuk melanjutkan ciumannya menuju level berikutnya.

Luhan sedikit kaget saat Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya. Pasalnya, selama ini, Sehun tidak pernah menciumnya dengan lidahnya. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil dan lembut di bibirnya. Namun dia tetap membuka mulutnya, mengundang lidah Sehun untuk mengeksplore 'wet cavern' nya. Luhan mendesah kecil saat lidah Sehun menjelajahi langit-langit mulutnya.

Sehun terlihat sangat menikmati ciumannya. Bibir Luhan benar-benar menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Kalau bukan karena tangan Luhan yang berpindah dari lehernya dan beralih menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya karena kurangnya asupan oksigen, Sehun yakin sekali kalau dia tidak akan mau melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang sedikit tertunduk karena malu. Bibir plump nya yang sedikit membengkak, dan pipinya yang telah memerah sempurna. Luhan terlihat sangat manis saat ini. Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. "Kita makan sekarang? Aku yakin kalau kau belum makan dari tadi, dan aku tidak ingin kau sakit," ucapnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan.

Sehun menarikkan kursi untuk Luhan, kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya di depan Luhan dan menyalakan lilin yang ada di atas meja. "Cobalah! Aku jamin tidak ada racunnya," ucap Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau membuat semua ini sendiri?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. "Tentu saja," jawab Sehun. "Tapi masakannya dibantu oleh Kyungsoo Eomma. Hehehehe," lanjutnya.

'Hmmmm, jadi tadi pagi Kyungsoo ke sini? Berarti Baekhyun juga ke sini," pikir Luhan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kau menyukainya, Lu? Kejutanku?" tanya nya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis mendengar pertanyaan Sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Absolutely!" jawabnya mantap.

Setelah acara dinner selesai, Sehun dan Luhan berdiam di atap cukup lama. Duduk bersebelahan dengan kepala Luhan di bahu Sehun, memandang langit dan bintang-bintang, meresapi momen indah mereka sambil memakan coklat yang dibuat Luhan. Saat malam semakin larut, Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke apartemennya tanpa membereskan semua yang ada di atap terlebih dahulu. Saat Luhan bertanya mengapa, Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berbaring di ranjang Sehun. Karena sudah larut, Luhan kembali menginap di apartemen Sehun. Seperti biasa, Luhan menjadikan tangan Sehun sebagai bantalnya, dan Sehun yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun. "Hmm?"

"Say it again!" ucapnya. "Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi?" pinta Luhan membuat Sehun bingung. Namun detik berikutnya, dia paham apa yang diminta Luhan. Sehun mendongakkan wajah Luhan dan melumat bibir Luhan lembut.

"Saranghae, Xiao Lu!" ucapnya saat melepaskan ciumannya. "Saranghae!" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. "Wo Ai Ni!" satu kecupan lagi. "I Love You!" dan satu kecupan lagi. "Aku Mencintaimu. Saaaaaaangat mencintaimu!" ucapnya kemudian mencium bibir Luhan lagi, namun kali ini agak lama. "Apa masih kurang?" tanya nya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada Sehun. Sesungguhnya dia bahkan mau kalau harus menghabiskan malamnya dengan Sehun yang mengucapkan kata itu terus menerus. Namun jantungnya tidak kuat. Jantungnya serasa akan segera melompat dari dadanya saat mendengar ungkapan cinta dari Sehun untuknya. Ditambah lagi, Sehun memberikan bonus satu ciuman di setiap pernyataan cintanya. Luhan merapatkan badannya lebih dekat lagi pada tubuh Sehun, menyamankan posisinya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Nado Saranghae, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya sebelum tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Namun, dia masih sempat merasakan Sehun mencium puncak kepalanya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya.

_**Jaljayo, My Love!**_

**~O.O~**

Seorang namja manis terlihat sedang menekan beberapa digit angka di ponselnya, sepertinya ingin menghubungi seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat senang saat orang di seberang menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo? Minseok Hyung!" ujarnya senang. "..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Seoul? Kau tahu? Rencananya aku akan datang ke Seoul awal bulan nanti, Hyung." "..."

"Hmmm, hanya ingin bermain dan mengunjungi seorang teman." "..."

"Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti, Hyung!" ucapnya sebelum memutus sambungan telefon. Namja itu meraih sebuah figura yang diletakkannya di nakas tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap namja tampan yang berpose bersamanya di dalam foto itu dengan tatapan rindu.

"Sehunnie, aku akan datang ke Seoul. Kau pasti akan senang saat bertemu denganku, kan? Aku juga merasa sangat senang, Sehunnie!" ucapnya.

'Kau tahu? Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena melepasmu saat itu. Karena itu, kali ini, aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, Sehunnie. Aku, pasti akan mendapatkamu lagi!'

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Allooohhhaaaaaaa!

#tebarvideoValentineHunHan

Liyya datang lagiiii. Well, ini chapter terpanjang sepanjang sejarah 'The One'. Mau bagaimana? Rasanya gak tega walau hanya menghilangkan satu kalimat -_-

Gimana Valentinenya HunHan? Kurang manis kah? Kurang panjang kah? Kurang banyak kah? Hehehehe :)

Tebak siapa yang muncul di akhir ceritaaaa! *winkwink*

Para HunKai Shipper, chapter depan mulai berjaya. Dan para HunHan Shipper, Liyya cuma bisa bilang, "Yang Sabar Yaaaa!" Liyya juga HunHan Shipper kok :'(

Thank you bangeeeetttt, buat readers sekalian yang sudah berkenan membaca apalagi yang berkenan RCL ff abal-abal saya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #bow90°

**Balasan Review:**

_** :**_ sukur deh kalau g mengecewakan ^^ tuh Kai sudah ada penampakannya looohhh,, :)

**gomawo udah review ^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Asek aseeekkk, yang jodoooh ;) ini udah update, moga suka ya

**Gomawo udah review ^^**

_**Little Deer:**_ HunBaekSoo emang persahabatan paling kereennn ;) Sehun udah jujur tuh di chap ini, semoga suka ya

**Gomawo udah review ^^**

_**Ferinaref:**_ weeeiiittt,, mau gimana? Kkamjong udah minta untuk dimunculkan nooh. Ntar Liyya di-teleport ke kutub lagi -_-

**Gomawo udah review ^^**

_**Mitahunhan:**_ Omoooo…! I Love you too, saeeeng ^_^

**Gomawo udah review ^^**

_**fieeloving13:**_ Selamat yak arena tebakanmu benaarrr,, #ciumjauhdariSehun ^_^

**Gomawo udah review ^^**

_**dian deer:**_ Luhan emang sedih, senang, sedih, senang terus hidupnya :'( hehehehe

**gomawo udah review ^^**

_**asroyasrii:**_ gwaenchanna :) gomawo udah baca ya,, #ikutanASOLOLE

**gomawo udah review ^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_ gpp kok saeng :) tugas sekolah didahulukan deh,, Chapter ini Sehun sudah jujur loooh, SeKai vs KrisHan? Hhehehe

**Gomawo udah review ^^**

_**ChickenKID:**_ kyaaaaaaa . eon suka banget komennyaaa :) moga chap ini saeng juga suka yaaa

**Gomawo udah review ^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ gpp eooon, hehehehe. Lulu genit? Ketularan Sehun tuuh, hehehe

**gomawo udah review ^^**

_**chyshinji0204:**_ yaaah, eonnie juga mau kalo itu maah -_- Luhan ketemu cameeer ooyyy #teriakpaketoa

**gomawo udah review ^^**

_**KokkiBear:**_ Annyeong new reader,, welcome yaa, semoga betah mantengin ff abal ini :)

**Gomawo udah review ^^**

_**Ryu Que:**_ hwaatttss? #sodorinDiabetasol# HanBaekSoo emang true friendship ;)

**Gomawo udah review ^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta review nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Kris, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 12 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^).

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

HAPPY READING^^

_**Preview Chapter:**_

'_**Kau tahu? Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena melepasmu saat itu. karena itu, kali ini, aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, Sehunnie. Aku, pasti akan mendapatkanmu kembali.**_

**~O.O~**

"Morning Eomma!" ucap Luhan saat keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur dalam keadaan rapi dan siap berangkat ke kampus. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang memuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut. Sekarang masih jam 7 dan Luhan sudah rapi? Padahal mereka baru memulai kelas pertama jam 8.30. Not to mention kalau ini adalah hari pertama kuliah.

Luhan terus berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil susu tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo dengan keningnya yang berkerut dan tatapan anehnya. "Kita akan sarapan apa hari ini? Mau aku bantu membuatnya?" tanya Luhan sambil menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas sebelum meminumnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyung? Apa kau tidak enak badan? Apa seminggu di rumah Sehun membuat mentalmu sedikit terganggu karena terlalu bahagia?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan frontalnya yang langsung mendapatkan death -cute- glare dari Luhan. Seminggu setelah Valentine kemarin, Luhan memang menghabiskan sisa liburan semester mereka di apartemen Sehun. "Kena—"

"EOMMAAAAAA! LUHAN HYUNG HILAAAANG! DIA TIDAK ADA DI KAM— eh?" teriakan panik Baekhyun yang terlihat tengah berlari tergesa-gesa dari arah kamar Luhan karena pemiliknya menghilang langsung berganti dengan ekspresi kaget saat dia melihat kalau orang yang sedang dicarinya (read: Luhan) berada di dapur sedang menatapnya malas. Dia mengucek-kucek matanya seakan tak percaya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Luhan Hyung ada di sini? Kok bisa? Aku bahkan belum membangunkanmu. Kau tidak apa-apa Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun persis seperti Kyungsoo.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang terkejut karena Luhan bangun pagi? Pasalnya satu setengah tahun tinggal bersama, ini pertama kalinya Luhan bangun sepagi ini tanpa harus dibangunkan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi lebay dari kedua dongsaengnya. "Yaaaaahhhh, apa maksud kalian bertanya seperti itu? Apa aku tidak boleh bangun pagi? Aku kan hanya ingin meringankan satu tugas pagi kalian." Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Luhan. "Aeeyyyy, tidak perlu berbelit-belit dengan kami Hyung. Katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil dan mentoel dagu Luhan membuat Luhan salah tingkah. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"K-kenapa k-kalian tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya nya terbata karena gugup. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya di pagi cerianya adalah godaan usil dari kedua dongsaengnya. "Karena kami mengenalmu dengan baik, Hyung!" jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia melihat BaekSoo bergantian, berharap mereka akan melepaskannya. Namun keduanya justru memberikannya seringaian manis dengan satu alis terangkat. "So?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aiiissshh, arasseo!" ucap Luhan akhirnya. "Akuhanyatidakinginbangunterlambatkarena—"

"Whoaaaaa, Hyung! Pelan-pelan! Kalau kau berbicara tanpa spasi, bagaimana kami bisa mengerti?" ucap Baekhyun memotong kalimat Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan jika dia merasa gugup, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bak cuci piring untuk mencuci gelasnya tadi. Alasan. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghindari tatapan BaekSoo. Setidaknya dalam posisi seperti ini, Luhan tidak bisa melihat mereka. Walaupun Luhan bisa merasakan tatapan mereka.

"Sehun bilang, karena sekarang apartemen dan rumah kita searah, jadi mulai hari ini, dia akan menjemputku dan berangkat ke kampus bersama. Kalian kan tahu kalau Sehun itu 'morning person'. Jadi aku hanya tidak ingin kalau saat Sehun datang ternyata aku masih belum siap," jawab Luhan dengan pipi merona.

Greb

"Aigoooooo, aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sehun." Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Sedikit aneh, karena biasanya Baekhyun lah yang akan memeluknya duluan.

"Hyuuuung! Kau melupakan kami!" ucap Baekhyun dari tempatnya duduknya. Luhan reflek melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan membalikkan wajahnya. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat, errmmmm, sedih? Luhan langsung berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu Baekkie-ya? Tentu aku tidak melupakan kalian. Sehun memang akan menjemputku dan akan berangkat bersamaku. Tapi bukan berarti aku melupakanmu dan Kyungsoo. Kita tetap akan berangkat bersama. Seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini dengan Sehun juga. Jadi kita akan berangkat berempat. Aku—"

"Bbffttt, bwuahahahahahaha!" Baekhyun tertawa puas melihat wajah panik Luhan. "Ahahaha, Hyung! Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu saat panik tadi. Ahahahaha, bagaimana kau bisa mempercayainya Hyung? Apa aktingku begitu bagus? Ahahahaha!" Baekhyun terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Saat dia merasakan aura membunuh yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar Luhan, Baekhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"YAAAAAKKK! BYUN BAEKHYUUUUN! KEMARI KAUUU!" teriak Luhan sambil berusaha mengejar Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin dia bercanda seperti itu? Luhan benar-benar panik tadi. Dia bahkan sudah ingin menangis saat menjelaskannya tadi agar Baekhyun percaya padanya.

"Huaaaaaa! Ada 'rusa' ngamuk! Tolong aku Eomma!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berlari ke sana kemari demi menghindari kejaran Luhan. Sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya bercanda. Dia memang merasakan kalau Luhan perlahan semakin jauh darinya. Namun dia sedikit lega saat mendengar jawaban Luhan tadi. 'Kekekeke, kapan lagi bisa menggoda Luhan Hyung pagi-pagi begini?' pikirnya. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan jarang bisa menggoda Luhan lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, Luhan yang akan jarang ada di sini untuk digoda olehnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua Hyungnya. Sesaat tadi, dia juga sempat mengira kalau Baekhyun serius berfikir seperti itu. 'Syukurlah semua masih baik-baik saja,' pikirnya kemudian melanjutkan acara membuatkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda.

**~O.O~**

Setelah kerusuhan yang sempat terjadi sebelumnya, sekarang keadaan sudah kembali tenang. LuBaekSoo terlihat sedang menikmati Nasi Goreng Kimchi buatan Kyungsoo. "Hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Luhan. "Jadi mulai sekarang Sehun akan berangkat bersama kita?" tanyanya.

""Eum," Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi, jadwal kuliah kita kan berbeda, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Not really," jawab Luhan. "Saat pengaturan jadwal kemarin, kami sudah mengatur jadwal Sehun agar sebisa mungkin sama dengan jadwal kita, hehehe," lanjutnya.

Luhan memang menemani Sehun saat dia mengatur jadwal kuliahnya. Sehun juga meminta print out jadwal kuliah Luhan yang sudah diuruskan BaekSoo sebelumnya untuk menyamakan jadwal mereka. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa berangkat kuliah, makan siang, dan pulang bersama. Kecuali kalau ada kelas tambahan.

"Aigooooo. Kalian benar-benar dimabuk cinta, Hyung," komentar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Yaaaaahhh, mengapa aku tidak pernah berfikiran seperti ini sebelumnya? Kalau begitu kan aku juga bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk menyesuaikan jadwalnya dengan jadwalku," ucap Baekhyun yang dihadiahi tatapan malas dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Ting Tong

"Ah, itu pasti Sehun. Biar aku yang buka," ucap Luhan saat mendengar suara bel. Dia pun segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sehun-aaaah!" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun segera setelah pintu itu terbuka. Semenjak Sehun menyatakan perasaannya di hari Valentine kemarin, Luhan jadi semakin manja.

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan. "Happy to see me?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab anggukan dari Luhan yang masih dalam pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum lagi dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Me too!" ucapnya kemudian mencium bibir Luhan sekilas, membuat Luhan merona.

"Aigooooo! Too much sweetness in the morning," ucap Baekhyun berpura-pura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Membuat Luhan yang mendengarnya semakin merona.

"Pagi Hyung! Pagi Eomma!" sapa Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Morning to you too!" sahut Kyungsoo membalas sapaan Sehun.

"Hyung! Kau akan tetap berdiri di situ dan memandangi Sehun? Atau kau akan mengambil tasmu jadi kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" goda Baekhyun. Luhan memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak perlu untuk dijawab dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Namun, dia masih sempat menjitak Baekhyun saat melewatinya.

"Yaaakk! Hyung! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan menjitakku! Nanti aku tidak pintar lagi!" protes Baekhyun yang tentu saja dianggap angin lalu oleh Luhan. Sedangkan HunSoo hanya terkekeh mendengar protesan Baekhyun.

"Kajjaaaa!" ucap Luhan semangat dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun saat dia telah kembali dengan tas ranselnya.

Awal semester, semoga menjadi awal yang indah untuk semuanya.

**~O.O~**

Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu yang teletak di dalam terminal. Dia terus memeriksa jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Sangat jelas kalau dia tengah menunggu seseorang di sana. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu di situ, namun seseorang yang seharusnya menjemputnya belum juga muncul. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia pergi sendiri. Bisa-bisa dia tersesat, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berada di Seoul.

"Kkamjong-ah!" merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Seorang pemuda chubby -sang pelaku pemanggilan- berlari tergesa ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat. "Mianhae, aku terlambat. Seoul bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dengan kemacetannya kadang-kadang," ucapnya di sela-sela nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya nya lagi. "Aniyo, aku juga baru saja tiba, Minseok Hyung," jawab pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Geurae? Hhhh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kajja!" ajaknya yang diangguki oleh pemuda tersebut. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari terminal menuju arah parkiran.

"Jadi, mengapa kau baru datang sekarang? Kau bilang akan ke Seoul awal bulan. Bukankah itu 2 minggu yang lalu?" tanya Xiumin saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Kekekeke, tiba-tiba saja ada urusan mendadak Hyung. Jadi baru bisa datang sekarang," jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Hhhhmm," Minseok mengangguk paham. "Jadi, ada apa dengan Seoul? Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin kemari hanya karena ingin berlibur," tanyanya to the point.

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu Hyung! Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi Hyungku sendiri?" yang ditanya menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Kim Jongin! Aku sudah berada di Seoul selama hampir 3 tahun, dan kau sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungiku. Jadi jangan berbelit-belit dan katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!" ucap Minseok.

"Aiiissshh, mengapa aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu, Hyung? Arasseo, akan ku beri tahu," jawab Jongin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi kota Seoul dan pemandangan lain di luar sana. Apa saja selain Hyungnya.

"Aku ingin menemui temanku!" ucapnya setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Minseok mendengus pelan saat mendengar ucapan adiknya. Dia tahu siapa 'teman' yang dimaksud oleh Jongin. Mereka mungkin jarang bersama, tapi dia tahu semua tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. Karena Jongin selalu menceritakan semuanya padanya. Termasuk tentang—

"Oh Sehun?" tanya Minseok. Sebenarnya ucapannya barusan lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Untuk sesaat, tubuh Jongin sedikit menegang saat nama itu disebutkan oleh Minseok. Namun dia hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela. Sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Dia tidak perlu menjawabnya.

"Hhhhh," Minseok menghela nafasnya. "Jongin-ah! Bukankah kau bilang kalau semuanya sudah berakhir? Setelah semuanya, mengapa masih mengejarnya? Mengapa baru mengejarnya sekarang? Aku kira kau sudah melupakannya. Lagipula, Sehun sekarang sud—"

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya lagi, Hyung. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya," jawab Jongin memotong perkataan Minseok.

"Apa yang ingin kau perbaiki? Sehun bahkan mungkin sudah melupakanmu! Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi, Jongin-ah," ucap Minseok tenang. Dia tahu kalau Sehun sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih, dan dia tidak ingin adiknya terluka.

"Aku tidak akan tahu kalau aku belum mencobanya, Hyung. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya, Hyung? Please!" Jongin menatap Minseok dengan tatapan memohonnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Hari ini, dia hanya ingin beristirahat.

"Hyung!" panggilnya memecah kesunyian yang tercipta selama beberapa saat tadi. "Bisakah... Bisakah kita melewati Seoul National University? Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa kampus tempat 'dia' kuliah," pintanya.

Minseok mendesah pelan sebelum berbelok menuju SNU. "Tentu saja," jawabnya.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali terdiam. Jongin kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Namun kali ini, bukan karena ingin menghindari tatapan dari Hyungnya. Dia ingin mengingat jalan dari SNU menuju apartemen Hyungnya. Agar saat dia ingin mengunjungi kampus itu nanti, dia tidak perlu meminta Hyungnya untuk mengantarkannya.

**~O.O~**

"Hhhhhhh!" Sehun mendesah pelan saat menatap ruangan dosennya yang masih tertutup. Dia sudah berada di sini sejak istirahat makan siang tadi. Dan sekarang, waktu istirahat sudah lewat dan dia belum juga bertemu dengan dosennya yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sejak tadi. Untung saja setelah istirahat, dia tidak ada kelas yang harus diikuti lagi. Ini sudah kali kesekian semenjak semester baru dimulai Sehun tidak bisa menghabiskan istirahat siangnya bersama Luhan. 'Kalau begini, apa gunanya menyesuaikan jadwal?' pikirnya.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau jurusan Arsitektur itu serumit ini? Dulu, dia kira, para mahasiswa hanya perlu menggambar sebuah rancangan rumah yang bagus saja. Namun ternyata semuanya jauh dari hanya sekedar rancangan. Para mahasiswa harus menggambarnya dan harus melakukan asistensi berkali-kali sampai mendapatkan acc bagi setiap gambar yang mereka buat dari dosen yang bertugas sebelum menuju tahap berikutnya.

Huft. Padahal saat semester satu kemarin tidak serumit ini. Dia bahkan baru menginjak minggu ke tiga di semester 2 nya, dan dia sudah kalang kabut seperti ini. Untungnya, pelajaran lain belum mengharuskannya untuk menjalani rutinitas asistensi ini. Mungkin mulai bulan depan?

Dan di sini lah dia. Di depan ruangan dosen yang bertugas untuk memeriksa gambarnya, menunggu gilirannya untuk masuk. Entah apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh temannya yang sekarang tengah berada bersama sang dosen di ruangan itu. 'Kenapa lama sekali? Apa mereka mengadakan arisan di sana?' pikirnya kesal. Saat ini, hanya tinggal dia dan satu orang temannya, Junho.

Saat pintu terbuka dan Junho masuk ke ruangan itu, Sehun meraih ponsel di saku jaketnya dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk Luhan.

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Mianhae, Lu. Sepertinya akan sedikit lebih lama? Kau dimana sekarang?**_

Dddrrtt ddrrtt. Belum sempat Sehun memasukkan ponselnya kembali, Luhan telah membalas pesannya.

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Gwaenchanna^^ Aku di perpustakaan sekarang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang.**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Hmmmm, mengapa tidak pulang bersama mereka? Dengan begitu kau kan tidak perlu kelaparan karena menungguku**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Aku tidak perlu menunggumu, tapi aku INGIN menunggumu ^^ Siapa bilang aku kelaparan?**_

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat membaca balasan dari Luhan. Itu adalah ucapan Sehun setiap kali Luhan mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**That's my LINE. Tidak ada yang bilang. Aku bisa merasakannya ;)**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Cih, kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan gombalmu Tuan Oh!**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Can't do it. Tidak saat kau selalu berada di dalam pikiranku, soon-to-be-Nyonya Oh! Bahkan aku bisa melihatmu tersipu dari sini, kekekeke**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Aisssssh, Sehun-aaaaaahhh /**_

Kekekeke. Sehun terkekeh geli. Menggoda Luhan dan membuatnya tersipu adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Dia juga tidak akan pernah berencana untuk berhenti melakukannya.

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Cuuuttteeeee!**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Aniyaaaaaaa! Aku MANLY! *pouting***_

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang mengaku kalau dia MANLY tapi mengimbuhkan tulisan '*pouting*' pada pesannya.

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Whatever, Xiao Lu. Ah, sebentar lagi giliranku. Aku akan menemuimu 30 menit lagi. Kau masih kuat menunggu ku?**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Sure. Hwaiting!**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Kekeke. Arasseo. See you, then. Saranghae :***_

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Luhan, Sehun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku jaketnya dan berjalan ke dalam ruang dosennya. Dia tidak perlu menunggu balasan sms dari Luhan untuk mengetahui apa jawaban Luhan.

**~O.O~**

Luhan berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku yang berjejer di perpustakaan. Akhir-akhir ini, kesempatan untuk makan siang bersama Sehun semakin langka. Dan sudah hampir seminggu ini Luhan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di perpustakaan. Dari pada harus makan siang tanpa Sehun, pikirnya. Luhan akan menunggu Sehun selesai dengan semua tugas-tugasnya baru kemudian mereka akan makan siang bersama. Kecuali jika dia ada kelas setelah istirahat siang.

Saat mendapatkan buku yang dicarinya, Luhan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membacanya. Dia berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Jauh dari pintu masuk. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan terganggu. Luhan pun mulai hanyut dalam bacaannya. 'On the Street Where You Live'. Sebuah novel suspense karya Mary Higgins Clark. Luhan mungkin tidak suka menonton film horor atau suspense, dia lebih suka film yang manis dan memiliki 'happy ending'. Namun untuk urusan bacaan, Luhan lebih suka bacaan yang bergenre suspense seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau 'Princess' suka membaca novel tentang pembunuhan sadis seperti itu," ucap suara dari belakang Luhan. Tanpa menoleh pun, Luhan tahu itu suara siapa. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya 'Princess' tanpa memperdulikan death -cute- glare yang diberikannya.

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau Tuan Wu datang ke perpustakaan," jawabnya dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada buku bacaannya.

"Kekekekeke. Once in a while I guess." Kris terkekeh dan menarik kursi di depan Luhan. Sebenarnya dia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan. Dia baru saja keluar dari gedung fakultasnya saat dia melihat Luhan berjalan sendirian menuju perpustakaan. 'Bukankah ini jam makan siang?' batinnya. Karena penasaran, Kris pun mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kris?" Luhan tersenyum senang menatap Kris yang sudah duduk manis di depannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berbincang dengan Kris. Sepertinya sejak dia jadian dengan Sehun. Apalagi, Sehun tidak terlalu suka dengan Kris. Errrrmmm, cemburu mungkin? Jangankan Kris, dia bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama BaekSoo sekarang. Selain karena dia yang disibukkan oleh Sehun, BaekSoo tentunya punya acara sendiri bersama ChanHo.

"Masih single." Kris tersenyum pada Luhan. "Lalu, mengapa 'Princess' berada di sini sendirian saat jam makan siang? Bukannya duduk manis di kantin bersama 'Prince' dan ke-empat pengawalnya?" tanyanya.

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar julukan Kris untuk ke-empat dongsaeng ajaibnya. Sepertinya julukan 'pengawal' tidak buruk, mengingat bagaimana posesif nya BaekSoo padanya.

"Sehun harus asistensi sekarang," jawab Luhan singkat, kembali membaca bukunya, menyembunyikan rona di pipinya yang dengan seenaknya muncul hanya karena membicarakan Sehun.

"Hmmm," Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau melewatkan jam makan siangmu agar bisa makan siang bersama Sehun saat dia selesai asistensi nanti." Tak perlu penjelasan dari Luhan untuk menyimpulkan jawaban singkat nya. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"So, bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?" tanya Kris lagi. "Well, kami baik-baik saja, I guess." Luhan menjawabnya, sedikit tidak yakin kalau itu adalah jawaban yang diinginkan Kris.

"Semakin mesra, I see," ucap Kris mengerlingkan matanya menggoda Luhan. Dia kembali terkekeh saat melihat Luhan menundukkan wajahnya tersipu. Kris senang melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang.

Mereka terus mengobrol beberapa saat sampai ponsel Luhan bergetar di atas meja. 1 pesan dari Sehun.

_**From: Sehunnie**_

_**Mianhae, Lu. Sepertinya akan sedikit lebih lama? Kau dimana sekarang?**_

Luhan tersenyum manis dan membalas pesan Sehun. Sama sekali tidak menyadari Kris yang terus menatapnya. Bahkan bukunya terbengkalai begitu ada pesan dari Sehun. Beberapa kali dia tersipu saat membaca pesan-pesan itu.

Hhhhhh, seandainya senyum itu ditujukan untuknya. Seandainya rona merah itu muncul karena dirinya. Tapi Kris paham, lebih dari apapun. Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Tidak senyum itu, tidak juga rona itu. Everything is about Sehun and Sehun only.

Kris sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa begitu sulit melupakan Luhan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta. Luhan tentu bukan yang pertama. Namun dia tidak bisa melupakan Luhan begitu saja seperti saat dia melupakan pacar-pacar sebelumnya. Apa karena Luhan menolaknya? Mengingat kalau dia belum pernah ditolak sebelumnya. Namun, walaupun begitu, rasa cintanya tidak semerta-merta membuatnya memaksakan keinginannya untuk memiliki Luhan. Melihat Luhan tersenyum bahagia seperti ini sudah cukup baginya.

"Kris!" panggil Luhan pelan.

"Wu Fan!" panggilnya lagi, sedikit lebih keras.

"KRIS!" Luhan berteriak kesal karena Kris tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Dia tidak perduli dengan tatapan terganggu dari para penghuni perpustakaan atau kalau harus ditegur oleh petugas perpustakaan karana teriakannya barusan.

Kris langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar teriakan Luhan. Dia baru tahu kalau suara Luhan bisa berubah seperti BaekSoo kalau berteriak, kekeke.

"Aigoooo, mengapa 'Princess' berteriak seperti itu? Imej itu tidak cocok dengan wajah manis mu, Lu," cibir Kris.

"Salah sendiri. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku. Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Luhan.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. "Aniyo. Aku hanya terpesona saat melihat senyummu," ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Mengapa semua orang suka sekali menggombal? Luhan bukannya tidak tahu kalau Kris masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Namun mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak pernah membahas itu lagi dan tetap bersahabat saja.

"Anyways, Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau masih mau tetap di sini?" tanya Luhan sambil membereskan bukunya dan berisp-siap pergi. Kris mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Arasseo. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," ucap Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Kris.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung pelan menuju gedung kuliah Sehun. Memang Sehun menyuruhnya menunggu di perpustakaan, tapi Luhan ingin memberi sedikit kejutan mungkin? Siapa tahu Sehun akan mengijinkannya makan es krim setelah itu, hehehehe.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu, Luhan melihat Sehun keluar -setengah berlari- dari fakultasnya. Luhan memang menunggu di depan fakultas dan tidak masuk ke dalam. Sehun terlihat sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Luhan di depan fakultasnya sedang menunggunya dan melambai ke arahnya dengan senyum manisnya yang selalu berhasil membuat semua kelelahan Sehun sirna. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak merasa lelah ataupun kesal karena rutinitas asistensinya.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung memeluk Luhan. Tidak perduli dengan tatapan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan wajah Luhan yang merona. "Hhhhh, akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu, Xiao Lu." Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan dan mencium leher putih itu sekilas, membuat Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat karena sensasi aneh di perutnya saat Sehun melakukannya.

"Mengapa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau menungguku di perpustakaan?" tanya Sehun sembari menyibak poni Luhan dengan tangan kanannya setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih melingkar manis di pinggang Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum senang karena perlakuan Sehun. Dia merasa sangat dicintai saat Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini dan memanjakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin segera bertemu denganmu," jawabnya masih tersenyum dan memainkan cardigan yang dikenakan Sehun. "Kau tidak ingin memberiku hadiah karena telah menunggumu?" tanya Luhan memandang Sehun penuh harap.

"Kau ingin hadiah?" Sehun balik bertanya sambil mengusap pipi merona milik Luhan. "Eum," Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Hadiah apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa saja," jawab Luhan. Dia ingin sekali menjawab 'es krim' sebenarnya. "Apa saja?" tanya Sehun memastikan. "Ne," jawabnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, dia tahu kalau Luhan akan meminta es krim padanya, mengingat kalau selama 3 bulan musim dingin, Sehun melarangnya untuk memakan es krim, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Tentu saja Sehun akan membelikannya, satu es krim tidak masalah kan? Tapi Sehun juga ingin menggodanya terlebih dahulu.

Chu~

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, melumat, dan mengulum bibir manis Luhan dengan lembut. Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan agar Luhan tidak terjatuh. Dia tahu kalau kaki Luhan akan berubah menjadi seperti jelly setiap Sehun menciumnya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat dia merasakan kalau Luhan mulai membalas ciumannya. Aaaaaahh, seandainya saja dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mengecap bibir manis itu.

Saat dirasa kalau pasokan udara mulai menipis, Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah merah padam saat ini. Bahkan mungkin lebih merah dari mawar merah yang diberikannya untuk Luhan saat Valentine kemarin.

"Suka dengan hadiahku?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap bibir Luhan yang terlihat sedikit membengkak dan sedikit basah akibat ciumannya barusan.

"Sehun-aaaaaah!" Luhan yang sudah sangat malu langsung memukul dada Sehun pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka baru saja berciuman sedikit panas di tempat umum. Dengan semua mata yang memandang ke arah mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa bersikap seolah-olah itu hal yang biasa saja?

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukainya? Tapi seingatku kau menikmatinya tadi!" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan. "Y-yaaaah! Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sehun-aaaah! Aku maluuu!" rengek Luhan manja masih menolak untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum, dia sangat menyukai Luhan yang manja seperti ini. "Arraseo, arrasseo," ucapnya. "Aigoooo. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, lama-kelamaan aku bisa terserang diabetes, Xiao Lu. Kau terlalu manis." Luhan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Kekekeke," lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kau mau es krim?" Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Benarkah yang dia dengar? Sehun menawarkannya es krim.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau," ucap Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat menjawabnya. Dia mencium bibir Luhan sekilas kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya sebelum Luhan sempat merespon ucapannya.

"Yaaaaakkk! Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?" Luhan langsung mengejar Sehun dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sehun. "Aku bahkan belum sempat menjawabnya karena kau—" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatp ke arah lain.

"Karena aku apa?" tanya Sehun menggodanya.

"Aiiissssh! Lupakan saja! Ya sudah kalau tidak mau membelikanku es krim. Kita pulang saja!" ucap Luhan sewot. Dia melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan Sehun dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Aeeey, jangan cemberut. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan memegang dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. Luhan sendiri masih mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu. Stop pouting in front of me, Xiao Lu! Kau membuatku ingin menciummu lagi, dan lagi," ucap Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Refleks, Luhan menutup matanya saat wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia semakin menutup matanya saat nafas Sehun terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya. Namun sampai beberapa saat, Luhan belum juga merasakan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya.

Luhan lalu membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan seringaian tampan Sehun. "Mengapa kau menutup matamu, Lu?" tanya Sehun sok innocent. Sontak Luhan membuka mulutnya tak percaya dan membelalakkan matanya medengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Yaaaaak! Oh Se—"

Chu~

Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan, membungkam apapun yang ingin dikatakan Luhan sebelumnya. "Jangan marah-marah, Lu!" Sehun mencuiumnya lagi, hanya sekilas. "Bisa-bisa nanti cantiknya hilang." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan sambil mengerlingkan matanya dan berlari sebelum Luhan mengamuk padanya.

"Yaaaaaaaaakk! OH SEHUN MENYEBALKAN! KEMBALIIII!" Luhan segera mengejar Sehun yang tengah tertawa puas karena berhasil menggodanya berkali-kali hari ini.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi sambil terus memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

**~O.O~**

Jongin melihat semuanya sejak tadi. Ini hari ketiga dia berada di Seoul dan dia memutuskan untuk mulai mencari Sehun. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung ke rumah Sehun. Tapi dia ingin melihat keadaan Sehun dulu sebelum mengunjunginya.

Jongin baru saja sampai di SNU dan sedang mencari-cari letak Fakultas Tehnik saat dia melihat sesorang yang familiar baginya keluar dari perpustakaan. Walaupun belum pernah bertemu, dia tahu kalau itu Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan wajah Luhan yang dilihatnya setiap hari di ponsel Sehun? Ya, Sehun menjadikan foto Luhan sebagai wallpaper layar ponselnya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan. Siapa tahu dia akan menemui Sehun. Dan tebakan Jongin benar sekali saat melihat gedung tujuan Luhan. Fakultas Tehnik. Pasti dia ingin menemui Sehun, pikirnya. Karena Luhan tidak masuk ke dalam, dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dia duduk sedikit jauh dari tempat Luhan duduk namun masih bisa melihat Luhan dengan jelas. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak beralih dari wajah Luhan. Luhan persis seperti apa yang dilihatnya di foto setahun yang lalu. Cantik, untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Saat Luhan berdiri dan melambai pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gedung tersebut, Jongin mengikuti arah tatapan Luhan dan melihat seseorang yang dicarinya di sana. Oh Sehun berdiri di sana dengan wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut. Dia terlihat sangat tampan. Namun ekspresi terkejut itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, karena detik berikutnya, Sehun tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat dada Jongin sedikit berkedut mengingat kalau senyum itu dulu hanya ditujukan padanya.

Dadanya terasa menyempit saat dia melihat Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Semakin sakit saat Sehun menyibak poni Luhan dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka saat itu. Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Tidak perlu mendapatkan nilai A untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Untuk sesaat, dia merasa ragu dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Apakah dia benar-benar akan melakukannya? Sehun terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang. Apakah dia harus merusaknya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Dia bahkan tidak memiliki salah apa-apa padanya. Tegakah dia membuat wajah 'malaikat' itu menangis karenanya? Dan yang terpenting, apakah Sehun masih mencintainya? Apakah dia terlambat?

Namun perasaan ragu itu hanya sesaat. Setiap orang berhak untuk bahagia dan mencari kebahagiaannya. Jongin juga salah satu dari setiap orang itu. Bukan salahnya kalau kebahagiaannya nanti akan menyakiti orang lain. Menyakiti Luhan. Dia teringat kembali pada ucapannya pada Minseok kemarin.

Dia tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya.

Jongin terus mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan area kampus. Dia ikut berhenti saat mereka berhenti. Hatinya memberontak, memerintahkannya untuk tidak melihat adegan yang sedang berlangsung di depannya. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Hatinya merasa sakit saat Sehun menggoda dan mencium Luhan. Namun tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Namja tidak boleh menangis. Dia hanya menatap keduanya yang saat ini sudah kembali bergandengan tangan mesra dengan tatapan dinginnya.

'Seharusnya aku yang digoda oleh Sehun. Seharusnya tubuhku yang dipeluk oleh Sehun. Seharusnya tanganku yang digenggam dengan mesra oleh Sehun. Seharusnya bibirku yang dicium oleh Sehun.'

Jongin terus menatap kedua insan yang semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Minseok saja. Dia perlu istirahat setelah menyaksikan semuanya hari ini.

'Aku pasti akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu kembali Sehunnie. Tangan itu, tubuh itu, bibir itu, dan ungkapan cinta itu. Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Bersamaku!'

**~O.O~**

"Aku berangkaaatttt!" Luhan berteriak saat keluar dari rumahnya. Dia berlari dengan tergesa. Hampir pukul 05.00 pm. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa kalau sore ini dia akan berkencan dengan Sehun. Semester baru ini, Sehun terlihat benar-benar sibuk dengan semua tugas-tugasnya hingga mereka jarang punya waktu untuk berkencan. Karena itu Luhan sangat senang saat Sehun mengajaknya kencan di tengah-tengah waktu sibuknya. Saking senangnya, dia tidak sadar kalau hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja tipis yang membalut tubuh kurusnya.

Luhan terus berlari agar cepat sampai ke tempat tujuan. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di taman kota. Sebenarnya, Luhan lebih suka kalau langsung ke tempat Sehun saja. Tapi Sehun menolaknya. Dengan alasan karena taman kota dan apartemen Sehun berlawanan arah kalau dari rumah Luhan. Dia tidak mau kalau Luhan harus jauh-jauh berjalan ke apartemennya kemudian kembali menyusuri jalan yang telah dilalui sebelumnya untuk ke taman. Luhan tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Sehun selalu memikirkan Luhan di atas segalanya.

Luhan terus tersenyum sambil memikirkan Sehun, hingga dia tidak melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Orang tersebut hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Luhan.

Brukk

Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, ditambah keterburu-buruannya, Luhan mmenabrak orang tersebut. Dia hampir saja jatuh terpental kalau bukan karena orang itu cepat menangkap lengan Luhan.

"Mianhae, mianhae, maaf," tanpa melihat orang yang ditabraknya, Luhan terus meminta maaf sambil mebungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. 'Luhan pabbo!' rutuknya dalam hati. "Maafkan aku. Tadi aku sedikit melamun dan terburu-buru, jadinya tidak melihat ke depan. Jeongmal mianhae," ucapnya lagi saat dirasa kalau korbannya tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Luhan terus menundukkan wajahnya dan menggaruk tengkunya, takut kalau orang yang ditabraknya akan marah.

"Gwaenchanna!" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar pemuda yang ditabrak Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku juga tidak berhati-hati," lanjutnya lagi dengan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya pada Luhan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Wajah tampan, kulit tan, bibir yang sedikit tebal, dan pandangan mata yang tajam. Luhan sepertinya pernah melihat pria ini di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat melamun lagi," ucap pemuda itu saat melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan dunianya. "Ah, aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, maaf. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan. Entah mengapa, tapi dia yakin sekali kalau pernah melihat pemuda ini.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak ingat kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," jawabnya tersenyum lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan pelan. "Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu." Luhan kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"It's okay!" pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. "Errrmmm, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sedang terburu-buru tadi?" tanyanya.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya?

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ne!" Luhan pun berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. "Sekali lagi maaf karena menabrakmu!" teriak Luhan saat jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Luhan terus berlari melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju taman kota dengan diikuti oleh tatapan dari namja yang ditabraknya tadi yang terus memandangnya. Pemuda itu menatap siuluet tubuh Luhan yang mulai tak terlihat dengan senyuman aneh yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi bukan berarti kau belum pernah melihatku, Luhan Hyung!" ucapnya kemudian berbalik untuk meneruskan perjalanannya.

**~O.O~**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah seharian mengerjakan gambar-gambar yang harus dikumpulkannya besok. Dia sengaja mengerjakan semuanya sekaligus agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan setelahnya. Sehun menyelesaikan semua gambarnya pukul pukul 3 tadi, dan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Toh acara kencannya dan Luhan masih 2 jam lagi.

Ting Tong

Lagi-lagi bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dia segera meraih jam yang terletak di nakas tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna saat melihat benda penunjuk waktu tersebut. Pukul 05.20 pm.

'SHIT' umpatnya pelan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ketiduran selama ini? Bukankah dia sudah memasang alarm di ponselnya pukul setengah 5? Mengapa dia tidak mendengar alarm nya? Apa Luhan kemari karena dia tidak kunjung datang? Tapi mengapa tidak langsung masuk? Luhan kan tahu passwordnya.

Saat melihat ponselnya, lagi-lagi dia mengumpat pelan. Sepertinya baterai ponselnya habis, karena sekarang ponselnya mati total. Jadi ini sebabnya alarm nya tidak berbunyi. Dia segera mencari charger untuk mengisi daya baterai ponselnya. Luhan pasti sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya.

Ting Tong

Namun, belum sempat Sehun menghidupkan kembali ponselnya, bel kembali berdering. 'Aiiissshh, siapa sih. Mengganggu saja. Tidak tau orang sedang terburu-buru apa!' Sehun menggerutu sambil memakai bajunya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas dan segera menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu. Tanpa melihat dari layar intercomnya, Sehun langsung membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sehun tercekat dan mengedi-kedipkan matanya berkali-kali seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Seorang namja manis, tampan, berkulit tan, sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dan tersenyum manis padanya. Namja manis yang pernah menghabiskan hari-hari bersamanya dulu. Namja manis yang juga pernah bahkan mungkin masih mengisi salah satu sisi hatinya saat ini.

"J-Jongin?" ucap Sehun terbata.

Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi reaksi Sehun saat melihatnya. "Annyeong, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba, Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Bogosipheo, Sehun-ah!" ujarnya tepat di telinga Sehun. Membuat Sehun terbangun dari keterkejutannya dan refleks membalas pelukan Jongin.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin-ah!" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Entah karena terlalu terkejut atau apa, namun untuk sesaat, dia seperti lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia seperti berada di dunia lain saat melihat Jongin. Jongin yang tidak pernah menyapanya lagi setelah mereka putus. Jongin yang tidak pernah menghubunginya selama hampir setahun. Jongin yang selama ini diharapkannya untuk kembali padanya. Jongin... yang dirindukannya.

Sehun bahkan lupa kalau sedari tadi Luhan sedang menunggunya di taman kota.

Sendirian.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa! Another produk gagal, I guess :'( Setelah blank berhari-hari karena sedikit kesalahan dan kebodohan Liyya yang terburu-buru di chapter kemaren, Liyya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini. #tebarsenyumJongin

Mianhae, padahal Liyya sudah menjanjikan HunKai moment di chap ini. Seperti yang Liyya bilang tadi. Chap kemaren ada sedikit kesalahan. Jongin bilang kalau dia mau ke Seoul awal bulan kan ya? Liyya gak nyadar kalau kemaren ceritanya masih bulan Februari -_- Dan seharusnya Jongin datang awal April. Hohohohoho. Jadinya Jongin datang pertengahan Maret deeh ;'( Chap depan baru kita berkelana bersama HunKai #evilsmirk

Omooooo,,! Luhan dilupakan! Dia menunggu sendirian. Huweeeee! Sehun jahat! #jitakSehun# Bagaimana nasib Luhan? Apa Sehun bener-bener melupakan Luhan? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan ;) #diserbureaders

Tidak henti-hentinya Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**destyrahmasari:**_ Eon juga iri sama Luhan, hohohoho. Ne udah lanjut, maaf kalau mengecewakan :/

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_** :**_ Jangan kena diabetes duluuuu ;) Saya? Romantis? muehehehehe, lebih tepatnya itu impian pribadi saya #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Oh Han Ri:**_ Udah aku baca loh ff nya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ferinaref:**_ Muehehehe, kebanyakan gula neh pas bikin ^^ Itu Kkamjong udah muncul loooh, udah punya rencana juga ;) Sepertinya Lulu bakal tersakiti lagi :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Ati-ati kalo senyam senyum sendiri chingu ;) Endingnya HunHan kah,,? Kita lihat nanti yaaa ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Akita Fisayu:**_ Ngebut neeeh, gomawo nyempetin review tiap chapter :) Jangan tendang Kkamjong :( Kasian dia. Baru juga muncul, masa' iya mau ditendang. Hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**KokkiBear:**_ Jonginnya jahat banget gak yaaaaa? Lihat aja deh dari apa yang bakal dia lakuin nanti ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ Betul banget eooooon #lemparvideoValentineHunHan# HunHan kan emang selalu always manis eooon :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ Malapetaka segera menghampiri Luhan :o #PrayforLuhan# untung Luhan masih punya BaekSoo. Jangan lupakan Kris yang selalu di sampingnya juga ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ Gomawo udah baca 'Saranghae, Nae Appa' yaaaa ^^ Chap kemaren emang sengaja Liyya bikin full HunHan romance, kecuali bagian bawahnya -_- yaaah, itung2 pengobat hati Luhan gitu lah ya ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**asroyasrii:**_ Yups, itu adalah Kkamjong! Tenang aja, kalau ada HunKai, nanti pasti ada KrisHan nyempil2 ;) Tuh aja Kris udah maksa-maksa buat muncul di chap ini #disemburNaga

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHan Baby:**_ Ini udah lanjut dek :) Berdo'a aja biar HunHan gak dapat masalah ya ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Name HunHan:**_ Omoooo! Gomawo udah bilang Daebak #bow# Liyya juga gak tega sebenarnya kalau Lulu tersakiti. Tapi ini sudah tuntutan peran -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**LittleZhao:**_ Muehehehehe, ini akibat sering baca ff romanticnya HunHan, saeng ;) Yups, yang itu adalah Kkamjong. Noh udah nongol dia nya -_- Ini udah update, thanks for waiting ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**eunhuna:**_ Liyya yang nulis aja meleleh sendiri loooh #abaikan# Liyya juga mau dipeluk seharian sama Luhan :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WireMomo:**_ KYAAAA! Kamu juga KEREN kok ;) Rela gak rela, Kkamjong udah muncul tuh ;) Gak tau deh gimana nasib Luhan ntar :'( Gpp saeng. Udah direpiu aja Eon udah seneng banget :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204:**_ Iya dooonk! Itu kan rumah kedua buat Luhan #plakk# Tenang aja, mereka gak bakal NC-an kok, tuh liat aja Rated ceritanya ;) Kkamjong udah nongooool. Luhan bakal merana :'( #prayforLuhan

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_ KYAAAA! Gomawo udah dibilang DAEBAK yaaaa :) Sayangnya yang muncul di ending itu memang Jongin -_- Siapin hati aja yaaaa. Tenang aja chingu, Kris selalu siap buat Luhan ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer:**_ Gomawo udah dibilang DAEBAK ya saeng ;) Betul sekaliiii, emang itu membentuk nama OH SEHUN kok :D BaekSoo itu kan sudah seperti keluarga buat Luhan. Apalagi si Baek ;) Jongin udah keluaaaaaarrr. Sad? Pastinya laaah. Tapi ya gak sad-sad banget yaaa. Gak tega sama Lulu -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ssjllf: **_Yups betul sekaliiii. Itu Kkamjooong .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ryu Que:**_ Panggil eonnie? Ya gpp bangeeeeeettttt :D Setelah penantian selama 11 chapter, akhirnya dia bilang Saranghae juga :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChickenKID:**_ Muahahahaha . Ilmu dari mana yaaa o.O Yang jelas bukan dari Eyang Subur lah yaaa #abaikan# Kalau eon jadi Luhan, eon mungkin juga bakalan langsung pingsan di tempat kalo dibegituin sama Thehun :) Ini udah lanjut saeng. Semoga g mengecewakan yaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun:**_ Kai udah comeback stage tuuuh #nunjukJongin# hehehehe :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Park Jihyun24:**_ Gpp kok saeng :D udah direpiu aja eon udah seneeeeng banget. Kkamjong muncul tp chap ini belom nyesek kok :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Riyoung Kim:**_ Yups, itu Jongin yang mau ke Seoul. Noh udah muncul dia di atas ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim jongin, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 13 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^).

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

**A/N:** HUNKAI ALLERT! SAD GAGAL! AND NO HUNHAN MOMENTS! Oh ya, ntar ada telepon umum muncul. Tapi jangan bayangin telepon umumnya Indonesia ya? TU nya kaya' yang di luar Negeri gitu. Yang bentuknya kaya' satu bilik gitu ^_^

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

"_**A-aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin-ah**__**!**__**" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Entah karena terlalu terkejut atau apa, namun untuk sesaat, dia seperti lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia seperti berada di dunia lain saat melihat Jongin. Jongin yang tidak pernah menyapanya lagi setelah mereka putus. Jongin yang tidak pernah menghubunginya selama hampir setahun. Jongin yang selama ini diharapkannya untuk kembali padanya. Jongin... yang dirindukannya.**_

_**Sehun bahkan lupa kalau sedari tadi Luhan sedang menunggunya di taman kota. Sendirian.**_

**~O.O~**

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi saling berpelukan di depan pintu cukup lama. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Jongin tersenyum tipis saat Sehun membalas ucapannya. Sehun masih merindukannya? Dia juga membalas pelukannya. Apakah itu berarti masih ada harapan untuknya?

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun mempersilahkan Jongin masuk dan menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang tamu sementara Sehun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sedikit lebih layak. Sehun kemudian memakai jaketnya dan bergegas kembali ke ruang tamu. Sama sekali tidak melirik ponsel di nakasnya.

Sehun sendiri masih bingung. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana caranya sekarang dia telah berada di sebuah cafe dekat apartemennya. Satu detik dia masih berada di pintu apartemennya, berfikir kalau mungkin saja dia masih berada di dunia mimpi. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah berada di sini. Dia juga tidak mengingat bagaimana dia sudah tidak lagi mengenakan baju tidurnya melainkan sebuah kemeja dan 'long coat' nya. Semuanya seolah-olah terjadi begitu saja. Tubuhnya tersa seperti bergerak tanpa ada perintah dari otaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jongin membuka percakapan setelah cukup lama terdiam. Dia cukup maklum dengan kebingungan Sehun saat ini. Siapa yang tidak bingung kalau tiba-tiba seseorang yang telah menghilang dari kehidupanya selama hampir setahun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan berkata kalau dia merindukannya? Apalagi kalau mereka pernah punya hubungan yang spesial di masa lalu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sehun sedikit terbata. Perhatiannya teralih ke luar cafe saat samar-samar dia mendengar suara rintik hujan di luar sana. Well, ini musim semi, apalagi yang kau harapkan selain hujan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat hujan turun semakin deras. Dia merasa khawatir. Tapi mengapa?

"Yeah, aku bisa melihat kalau kau baik-baik saja." Jongin tersenyum manis dan menyesap coklat hangatnya perlahan. "Aku juga baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini sedikit sibuk dengan dance class ku," lanjutnya setelah meletakkan cangkir yang berisi coklat hangat itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hmmm, lalu, apa yang membuatmu datang ke Seoul? Apa ada acara di sini? Dance Competition mungkin?" tanya Sehun mulai bisa berbaur dengan suasana dan terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jongin. Namun dia kembali menatap ke luar cafe saat suara gemuruh petir terdengar. Ini hujan pertama di musim semi kan? Kenapa sudah diiringi dengan petir? Lagi-lagi dia merasa cemas.

"Hehehehe. Aniyo. Sekarang sedang masa liburan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Minseok Hyung di sini," jawab Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kalimat terakhir itu berhasil membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar sana dan menatap Jongin intens. "Wae?" Mengapa tiba-tiba Jongin ingin mengunjunginya? Setelah hampir setahun berlalu, mengapa baru sekarang?

"Karena aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi di masa lalu," jawab Jongin membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Hhhhh," Sehun mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu kalau yang terjadi saat itu bukan salahmu, Jongin-ah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf dan tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Bukan salahmu kalau kau ingin bahagia. Semua orang ingin," tutur Sehun.

Jongin masih setia menatap Sehun. 'Jika kau tahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya, apa kau masih bisa berkata seperti ini, Sehunnie? Aku mungkin akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan 'dia' demi kebahagiaanku,'

"Tetap saja. Aku merasa tidak enak padamu." Jongin kembali meminum coklat hangatnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menjalarinya saat dia berfikir tentang keegoisannya. Bohong kalau dia tidak merasa bersalah pada Luhan, namun rasa bersalah itu terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Sehun kembali.

"Sudahlah. Yang lalu sudah berlalu." Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin. Mengisyaratkan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. "Lalu, kau kemana saja selama ini? Kau menghilang beberapa hari setelah kejadian 'itu'!" tanya nya kemudian.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak kemana-mana. Saat itu aku hanya mengikuti orang tuaku berlibur ke Daegu. Sekaligus memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Setelah itu aku kembali lagi ke Busan dan sekolah lagi. Dance Major," jawab Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dance memang selalu menjadi prioritas Jongin. Dan dia tahu itu. Jadi dia tidak terkejut saat Jongin bilang kalau dia mengambil 'dance' sebagai pilihannya.

"Masih suka 'dance' ternyata." Sehun tertawa kecil membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Dia senang sekali karena kecanggungan beberapa saat yang lalu telah luntur.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau sendiri? Tidak mau belajar dance lagi?" tanya Jongin. Dia bisa melihat air muka Sehun sedikit berubah murung saat mendengar pertanyaannya, dan dia merutuki kebodohannya yang bertanya seperti itu.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah belajar dance lagi sekarang. Tentu saja aku ingin. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri kenapa," ujarnya.

"Mianhae, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya." Jongin menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah. "Gwaenchanna, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya perduli padaku, karena itu kau menanyakannya," jawab Sehun tersenyum.

"Emmm, jadi sekarang kau tinggal di rumah Minseok Hyung?" tanya nya kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu, dari mana kau tahu apartemenku? Minseok Hyung yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun memang sempat bertemu dengan Minseok beberapa kali. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka belajar di kampus yang sama. Hanya berbeda jurusan saja. Sehun juga sempat memberitahukan alamat tempat tinggal barunya pada Minseok.

"Aniyo." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sempat mengunjungi rumahmu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan saat aku berkata kalau aku akan berlibur ke Seoul, Bibi memeberikan alamatmu dan berkata untuk mengunjungimu," jawab Jongin.

Jongin tidak bohong. Dia memang sempat mengunjungi rumah Sehun sebelum memutuskan untuk datang ke Seoul. Saat itu Jongin yakin sekali kalau Sehun sedang liburan semester. Karena itulah Jongin berani mengunjungi rumah Sehun. Namun saat dia kesana, dia hanya disambut oleh Nyonya Oh. Untung saja Bibi -ya, Jongin memanggil Nyonya Oh dengan sebutan 'Bibi'- tidak langsung mengusirnya begitu melihat wajahnya. Padahal Jongin yakin sekali kalau Bibi tahu semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun. Bibi justru mempersilahkannya masuk dan mengatakan kalau Sehun baru saja kembali ke Seoul. Dia hanya pulang 2 minggu saja walaupun dia libur selama sebulan lebih. Jongin tidak bertanya mengapa. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin bertanya mengapa.

"Kau datang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan Eomma?" tanya Sehun. "Eum," Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Mengapa memasang ekspresi sepeti itu? Apa kau terkejut karena aku berhasil keluar dari kediaman keluarga Oh dengan selamat setelah apa yang kuperbuat pada anaknya?"

"Yaaaaaa, kurang lebih seperti itu." Sehun tertawa kecil. "Yaaaakkk! Oh Sehun!" Jongin meninju lengan Sehun pelan dan ikut tertawa.

_**~Urin doisang nuneul majuhaji aneulka**_

_**Sotonghaji aneulka**_

_**Saranghaji aneulka**_

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat alunan musik yang sangat familiar itu berdering dari ponsel Jongin. Sehun menatap kepergian Jongin. Dia masih menggunakan nada dering itu? Sehun dulu juga menggunakan lagu itu sebagai nada deringnya. Mereka sama-sama menyukai lagu itu dan sering memakainya sebagai background music saat berlatih dance.

Kemudian Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar sana. Hujan masih terus mengguyur kota Seoul, lengkap dengan gemuruhnya yang bersahut-sahutan. Rasa gelisah yang diabaikannya tadi kembali mendatanginya.

"Maaf sedikit lama." Sehun tersadar dari pikirannya saat suara Jongin menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia beralih menatap Jongin yang kembali duduk di depannya dan tersenyum kikuk. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Jongin sudah selesai menjawab telfonnya.

"Kau melamun, Oh Sehun!" ucap Jongin. "Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya nya kemudian.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Sangat pelan. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti mencemaskan sesuatu. Aku merasa seperti ada yang terlupakan, tapi aku tidak tahu apa," lanjutnya. Jongin terdiam tidak menanggapi.

'Kau memikirkan 'dia', Sehunnie? Jika aku mengungkit tentang 'dia' sekarang, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?'

"Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Sehun kembali mencoba mengabaikan perasaan cemasnya. "Siapa yang menelfon?" tanya nya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eoh? Ah, itu Minseok Hyung dan ke-overprotective-annya. Dia bertanya dimana aku sekarang. Dia juga menitipkan salamnya untukmu," jawab Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum. Minseok memang sangat menyayangi Jongin.

"Dia hanya terlalu menyayangimu," ujar Sehun. "Bukankah semua Hyung seperti itu?" Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi dia terlalu overprotektif. Anyways, aku harus pulang sekarang. Sudah setengah 8 malam, dan Minseok Hyung sudah menyuruhku untuk segera pulang." Jongin menghabiskan coklat hangat yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi es coklat.

Ucapan Jongin membuat kening Sehun berkerut. Setengah 8 malam? "WOW! Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, huh!" ucap Sehun yang diangguki oleh Jongin. "Di luar masih hujan, kau yakin akan pulang di tengah hujan seperti ini?" tanya nya.

"Eum. Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat." Jongin memandang ke luar kafe sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Sehun. "Lagipula, aku bisa menggunakan taksi."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Naik taksi lebih aman. Sepertinya hujan memang tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat." Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kafe.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan ke toko sebelah untuk membeli sesuatu," ucap Sehun saat mereka sudah berada di depan kafe. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan sebuah payung di tangannya.

"Kau hanya membeli satu?" tanya Jongin menatap payung yang dibawa Sehun. "Eum, untukmu," jawabnya kemudian memberikan payung tersebut pada Jongin.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Well, apartemenku hanya berjarak beberapa gedung saja dari sini. Aku bisa berlari, atau aku bisa kembali ke toko tadi dan membeli satu lagi." Sehun terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia membuka payungnya kemudian menarik Sehun untuk berdiri bersamanya dalam satu payung. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja? Kau mengantarku sampai aku masuk ke dalam taksi, kemudian kau bisa membawa payung ini saat kau pulang nanti. Jadi, tidak perlu berlari apalagi membeli yang baru. Buang-buang uang saja," ujar Jongin.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti apa yang Jongin katakan. Dia bahkan tidak menolak saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan memintanya untuk membawakan payungnya. Mereka berjalan menembus hujan di bawah satu payung dengan posisi yang sangat dekat. Bahu saling menempel, jemari tangan yang bertautan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sehun-ah." Jongin mencium pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi dan membuka jendelanya. "Aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Jongin sebelum taksi yang ditumpanginya membawanya jauh dari Sehun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

**~O.O~**

Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari kafe tempatnya bekerja saat dia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya mirip dengan Sehun sedang berjalan bersama seorang namja tampan di bawah satu payung di seberang sana. Dia berada di dalam mobil Suho dan sedang menunggu lampu hijau. Seseorang yang mirip dengan Sehun itu terlihat menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk namja di sampingnya. Mata bulatnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua namja di seberang jalan tersebut.

"Chagiya, kau melihat apa?" tanya Suho saat menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan celotehannya sejak mobil mereka berhenti. Dia kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah itu Sehun?" tanya nya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. "Kau juga merasa kalau itu Sehun, Hyung?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. "Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?" Oke! Kalau Suho juga berkata seperti itu, berarti itu memang Sehun.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat Sehun. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat dia melihat namja itu mencium pipi Sehun dan berlalu bersama taksi yang ditumpanginya. Siapa namja itu? Mengapa dia mencium pipi Sehun?

"Mungkin itu hanya temannya. Atau saudaranya. Atau sahabatnya," ucap Suho seolah mengerti tatapan penuh tanya yang tersirat di wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Mobil mereka sudah kembali berjalan. "Itu kan hanya ciuman di pipi. Bukankah kau, Baekhyun, dan Luhan Hyung juga sering melakukannya? Ciuman persahabatan?" ucapnya lagi. Dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang menganggur, mencoba meyakinkan namja manis itu.

"Semoga saja begitu," lirihnya. "Hyung!" Kyungsoo menatap Suho. "Bisakah kau menyetir lebih cepat? Aku ingin melihat Luhan Hyung," pintanya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Apalagi sekarang hujan lebat. Kilat dan petir juga bersahut-sahutan. Kyungsoo tahu pasti kalau Luhan akan sangat ketakutan jika cuaca seperti ini muncul. Bukannya seperti anak kecil, tapi Luhan punya trauma tersendiri dengan cuaca seperti ini. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan fobia pada petir dan suara gemuruhnya.

Kyungsoo mengetahui ini setelah beberapa bulan Luhan tinggal bersamanya dan Baekhyun. Saat itu hujan deras, dan samar-samar dia mendengar suara isakan dari kamar Luhan. Setelah berunding dengan Baekhyun secara kilat, mereka memutuskan untuk mengetuk kamar Luhan dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Namun mereka tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Hanya suara isakan yang semakin terdengar jelas seiring dengan satu suara gemuruh yang cukup menggelegar.

Akhirnya dia dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Luhan. Di sana, mereka melihat Luhan duduk di atas kasur dengan menekuk lututnya dan menutup mata dan telinganya dengan erat. Hidungnya merah dan pipinya basah karena air mata. Kyungsoo baru pertama kali melihat seseorang yang sebegitu takut pada petir.

Malam itu akhirnya dia dan Baekhyun tidur di kamar Luhan. Dan besoknya, Luhan menceritakan tentang fobianya pada mereka. Semenjak itulah, mereka bertiga menjadi sangat dekat dan tak terpisahkan.

Suho tidak menjawab permintaan Kyungsoo tadi. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. Kyungsoo kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Luhan. Dua kali mencoba, tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo langsung mendesah lega saat panggilannya diterima pada percobaannya yang ke-tiga. Namun rasa lega itu segera berganti saat yang didengarnya bukan suara lembut Luhan, melainkan suara cempreng Baekhyun.

"Wae?" terdengar suara di seberang sana.

"Hyung! Apa Luhan Hyung di rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo segera.

"Aniyo, dia kelu—"

"Mwo! Dia tidak di rumah?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut, Do Kyungsoo!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar khawatir.

"Aniyo, aku sudah di depan rumah. Akan kuceritakan nanti," Pip. Dan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponsel Luhan bingung. Dia sedang menikmati kopi hangat sambil menonton drama favoritnya saat mendengar ponsel Luhan berdering. Baekhyun pun mencari asal suara dan akhirnya menemukan ponsel Luhan di saku jaketnya.

Kenapa Kyungsoo menanyakan Luhan? Kenapa suaranya terdengar khawatir? Tanpa diragukan lagi, perasaan cemas itu mulai ikut menghantuinya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan?

Saat mendengar pintu depan ditutup dengan sedikit keras, Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar Luhan dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah khawatir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya ad—"

"Luhan Hyung pergi kemana, Hyung?" Kyungsoo langsung memotong peranyaan Baekhyun. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia pergi keluar sejak sore tadi. Sepertinya ada kencan dengan Sehun. Hyung terlihat buru-buru saat berangkat. Bahkan dia lupa tidak membawa jaket dan ponselnya. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkannya sebelum mandi," jawab Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Sehun? Kau yakin kalau Luhan Hyung pergi dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Lulu Hyung lupa segalanya selain makhluk albino itu?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk melelehkan sedikit saja aura tegang yang tercipta di sana. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Wajah Kyungsoo justru semakin berkerut. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kyungsoo-ya? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Entahlah Hyung. Aku melihat Sehun tadi. Well, tidak jelas sebenarnya. Tapi wajahnya mirip dengan Sehun. Bahkan Suho Hyung yakin kalau itu memang Sehun. Dia bersama seseorang. Tapi," Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun.

"Tapi?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar. Sepertinya dia tidak akan menyukai arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi orang yang bersama Sehun saat itu jelas bukan Luhan Hyung. Karena terakhir kali aku memastikannya, Luhan Hyung beberapa centi lebih pendek dari Sehun, dan Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan Hyung pulang naik taksi. Kalaupun Sehun membiarkan Luhan Hyung pulang naik taksi, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian," jelasnya.

Baekhyun terdiam mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari Kyungsoo. Sedikit tak percaya dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi saat itu. Luhan Hyung pasti dengan Sehun sekarang kan? Luhan Hyung pasti baik-baik saja kan? Mengingat seberapa takutnya Luhan pada petir, Sehun pasti menjaganya kan? Sehun harus menjaganya atau Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Aku juga sudah bertanya pada Kris Hyung. Tapi dia bilang Luhan Hyung tidak bersamanya." Kyungsoo berkata lagi.

"Hyung? Eottokhae? Apa kita hubungi Sehun saja? Cuaca di luar cukup buruk, Hyung. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan Hyung," tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sehun. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya ponsel Sehun mati.

'SHIT' Baekhyun mengumpat pelan. Kemana Sehun? Mengapa dia tidak mengangkat telfonnya? Baekhyun kemudian mengirim beberapa pesan untuk Sehun sebelum kembali mencoba untuk menelfonnya.

Masih tidak aktif.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan mual di perutnya karena terlalu khawatir. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Kyungsoo sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Sehun. Air matanya sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya. Dia hampir saja membanting ponselnya karena frustasi saat Sehun tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Namun suara Sehun di seberang sana mengurungkan niatnya.

"OH SEHUN!"

**~O.O~**

Sehun melangkah pelan menyusuri trotoar menuju apartemennya. Tangan kanannya memegang payung yang dibelinya untuk Jongin erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pipinya yang sempat dicium Jongin tadi. Bohong kalau dia berkata dia tidak menyukainya. Tentu saja dia menyukainya. Namun hanya suka. Dia tidak merasakan apapun selain itu. Tidak seperti saat Luhan yang menciumnya.

JDEEEER!

Suara itu menarik perhatian Sehun. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Perasaan itu, rasa cemas dan khawatir yang sempat menghampirinya di kafe tadi, Sehun kembali merasakannya, dan dia tidak suka itu. Sehun mempercepat laju kakinya. Entah karena alasan apa, sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah memerintahkannya untuk segera sampai di apartemennya. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau dia akan menemukan jawaban dari kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu di sana.

Sehun melepaskan jaketnya yang telah basah kuyup dan melemparnya ke mesin cuci di dekat dapur begitu tiba di rumah. Setelah itu dia langsung ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya yang juga basah, mengambil handuk di lemari dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Manik matanya tertuju pada ponselnya yang mati di atas nakasnya.

Pasti Luhan sudah mengiriminya ribuan SMS. Sehun tersenyum dan segera menghidupkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat merindukan Luhan. Haruskah dia memberitahu Luhan kalau Jongin datang menemuinya? Luhan pasti lebih suka kalau dia berkata jujur. Lagipula, itu hanya sebuah kunjungan kan? Tapi, bagaimana kalau Luhan marah? Aniya. Walau bagaimanapun, dia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan sebelum kesalahpahaman terjadi.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat pemberitahuan di layar ponselnya saat ponselnya menyala. 32 pesan masuk? Mengapa Kris mengiriminya SMS? Dan Baekhyun?

Sehun sengaja tidak membuka SMS dari Kris dan Baekhyun. Dia mencari pesan dari Luhan. Alisnya terangkat saat dia tidak menemukan satupun pesan dari Luhan. Well, ini aneh, pikirnya. Hhhmm, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pesan-pesan dari Baekhyun.

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Belum sempat Sehun membuka pesan dari Baekhyun, ternyata Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya duluan.

"Yeob—"

"OH SEHUN!" pekik Baekhyun dari seberang sana. "KAU KEMANA SAJA? MENGAPA BARU MENGANGKAT PANGGILANKU SEKARANG?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar kesal, marah, dan khawatir?

"M-mian Hyung. Ponselku mati dan aku baru menghidupkannya," jawab Sehun gugup. Mendengar nada suara Baekhyun, entah mengapa dia jadi semakin cemas. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Aiiisssh, lupakan! Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku di apartemen. Waeyo?"

"Apa Luhan Hyung bersamamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aniyo. Mengapa Luhan Hyung bisa bersamaku? Bukankah seharusnya dia di rumah sekarang?" Sehun balik bertanya, bingung. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa pada acara kencannya dengan Luhan hari ini.

"Molla! Hyung tidak ada di sini. Dia juga tidak bersama Kris Hyung. Dan dia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah. K-karena itu aku kira, aku kira, hiks." Baekhyun mulai terisak. "Dia pergi tadi sore. Katanya dia terlambat. Dia sangat buru-buru bahkan Baekhyun Hyung belum sempat bertanya dia akan kemana. Sehun-ah, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu dia dimana?" Kali ini suara Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mengambil alih pembicaraan karena Baekhyun mulai menangis hebat.

Apa? Luhan keluar mulai tadi sore? Apa mungkin?

"Sehun-ah?" Kyungsoo memanggilnya saat Sehun diam saja. Sehun tidak menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo dan segera berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia menatap HOROR pada kalender meja yang berdiri manis di atasnya.

_**23 Maret: Taman Kota jam 5 sore**_

BRUKK

Seketika itu Sehun jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya. "Sehun-ah? Suara apa itu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"H-Hyung!" panggil Sehun. "A-aku akan rasa aku tahu dimana Luhan. A-aku akan mencarinya. Kalian tunggulah di rumah." Pip.

Sehun segera menyambar jaketnya, memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemennya.

"SHIT!" Sehun mengumpat kasar. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa acara kencan mereka? Oh ya Sehun! Jangan lupakan keterkejutanmu saat melihat Jongin tadi. Sehun terus merutuki dirinya sambil terus berlari keluar dari gedung apartemennya menuju taman kota. Ya. Luhan pasti ada di sana. Dia pasti sedang menunggunya di sana. Sendirian. Di tengah cuaca yang seperti ini. Jika memang benar keluar dari rumahnya pukul 5 sore tadi, bererti Luhan telah menunggunya selama berjam-jam.

Sehun tidak memperdulikan rintik hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhnya saat dia menunggu taksi. Terlalu sibuk untuk merutuki dirinya dan kekhawatirannya. Luhan pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang. Dia ingat sekali kalau BaekSoo pernah berkata padanya kalau Luhan takut pada petir. Dan mungkin saja dia sedang menangis dan menyebut namanya sekarang. Bukan 'mungkin', tapi 'pasti'. Ya. Luhan pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Karena itukah sejak tadi da merasa cemas?

'GREAT OH SEHUN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN! KENAPA KAU BISA SEBODOH INI!' pekiknya dalam hati. Lagi-lagi dia membuat Luhan menangis.

"Ahjussie! Tolong antarkan ke taman kota," ucapnya cepat pada supir taksi. Jarak taman kota dan apartemennya seharusnya hanya 10 menit dengan taksi. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini rasanya lama sekali.

"Xiao Lu! Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku minta maaf, Lu. Please be there. Please be oke. Please be save," lirih Sehun. Tidak menyadari setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya. Bisakah dia menjadi lebih bodoh dari ini?

**~O.O~**

Luhan tersenyum lega saat dia belum melihat penampakan Sehun saat tiba di taman. Berarti dia tidak terlambat. Dia pun melangkah ringan menuju bangku yang tersedia di sana dan duduk di salah satu bangku untuk menunggu. Sehun pasti akan segera datang, pikirnya.

Senyumnya semakin merekah saat melihat stan es krim di seberang jalan. Karena Sehun terlambat, dia berfikir untuk menghukum Sehun dengan memintanya membelikan es krim untuknya nanti. Luhan tertawa sendiri karena ide bagusnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 05.35 pm dan Sehun belum datang. Tumben? Biasanya Sehun tidak pernah terlambat. Apa tugasnya belum selesai? Tapi mengapa dia tidak mengirim pesan?

Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan saat menyadari kalau ponselnya tertinggal bersama dengan jaketnya. Jaket yang seharusnya dipakai sekarang. Luhan sengaja meletakkan ponselnya di saku jaket yang sudah di siapkannya sejak sebelum dia melangkah ke kamar mandi agar dia tidak lupa untuk membawanya. Namun justru dia meninggalkan semuanya. Salahkan dia yang terlalu asik dengan game di PC nya sampai dia hampir melewatkan acara kencannya. GREAT! Sekarang bagaimana dia akan menghubungi Sehun?

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan kalau lengan kemejanya ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Luhan menatap si pelaku. Seorang gadis kecil dengan mata memerah, sepertinya habis menangis.

"Hei, adik kecil. Mengapa menangis?" Luhan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak tersebut dan mengusap kepalanya.

Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Luhan meraih gadis tersebut dalam pelukan hangatnya sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung mungilnya.

"Shhh, gwaenchanna. Oppa ada di sini. Uljima, ne!" ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis manis itu. "Sekarang, katakan pada Oppa. Mengapa gadis cantik sepertimu menangis?" tanya nya.

"Oppa! Minnie terpisah dari Eomma. Tadi Minnie melihat seekor anak anjing yang sangat lucu saat Eomma sedang membelikan es krim untuk Minnie. Minnie ingin bermain dengan anak anjing lucu itu. Tapi dia malah berlari. Minni langsung mengejarnya. Tau-tau Minnie sudah ada di sini, hiks hiks. Minnie takut, Oppa." Gadis kecil itu kembali menangis. "Oppa. Bantu Minnie menemukan Eomma, ne?" pintanya.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau begini saja. Pasti sekarang Eomma juga sedang mencari Minnie. Dari pada kita saling mencari, yang mungkin bisa menyebabkan saling menyalip, lebih baik Minnie di sini saja. Oppa akan menemani Minnie menunggu Eomma datang, ne?" tawar Luhan.

Minnie mengangguk senang dan duduk di samping Luhan. "Oppa juga sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya imut. "Ne!" Luhan mengangguk. Dia sedikit senang karena ada teman menunggu. Yaaah, walaupun hanya seorang gadis kecil.

Minnie terus berceloteh ria menceritakan segala hal pada Luhan, dan Luhan mendengarnya dengan wajahnya yang dibuat seantusias mungkin agar Minnie senang. Sesekali dia akan tertawa saat Minnie menceritakan hal lucu -menurutnya. Dia jadi ingat hari pertama dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Saat itu Baekhyun juga berceloteh panjang lebar padanya, apalagi saat dia tahu kalau Luhan dari China.

"Minnie-yaaaa!" keduanya menoleh saat seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil nama Minnie dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Eomma!" Minnie ikut berlari menuju Eommanya dan langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan sayang sang Eomma. "Aigoooo! Eomma mencarimu kemana-mana. Jangan pernah pergi seperti itu lagi, ne!" ucap wanita itu.

"Mianhae Eomma." Minnie mem-pout-kan wajahnya imut. Sesaat kemudian dia teringat pada Luhan. "Ah, Eomma! Oppa cantik itu menemaniku menunggu Eomma tadi," ucap Minnie sambil menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

Luhan langsung membungkukkan badannya sopan saat ibunya Minnie melihatnya. "Terimakasih sudah menemani Minnie," ucapnya pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya, hanya kebetulan saya juga sedang menunggu seseorang." Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minnie. "Nah, sekarang 'Princess' sudah bertemu Eomma. Jadi, tidak boleh menangis lagi, ne! Lain kali jangan membuat Eomma khawatir lagi. Arrachi!" ucapnya.

"Ne! Oppa gomawo!" jawab Minnie kemudian mencium pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan tertawa kecil. "Annyeong 'Yeppeo' Oppa!" Minnie melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan saat akan pergi dengan Eommanya.

Hhhhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan. Sekarang dia kembali sendirian di sini. Langit mulai terlihat mendung. Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 06.15 pm. Mengapa Sehun belum datang? Apa dia lupa? Aniya! Sehun tidak mungkin lupa. Mungkin dia masih sibuk. Atau mungkin dia sedang berjalan menuju ke sini.

'Apa aku menyusulnya ke apartemen saja ya?' pikirnya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Perlahan, satu persatu rintik hujan mulai turun dan membasahi bumi. Hujan pertama di musim semi. Luhan menoleh ke sana kemari mencari tempat untuk berteduh agar tidak basah. Dia melihat sebuah telepon umum yang tersedia di sisi taman kota dan berlari ke sana. Sekalian saja menghubungi Sehun, pikirnya.

Luhan segera meraih gagang telepon dan menekan deretan digit demi digit yang sudah dihafalnya secara otomatis di kepalanya. Untung dia tidak lupa membawa dompetnya. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, tidak ada jawaban.

'Aiiissssh, dimana Sehun? Mengepa ponselnya tidak aktif?'

Setelah berkali-kali mencoba, akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Seperinya memang ponsel Sehun yang mati. Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada bilik telepon umum dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dingin. Dia merutuki dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja setipis ini. Belum lagi kemejanya sedikit basah terkena hujan saat dia berlari dari taman kota ke sini tadi.

JDEEERRR!

Refleks Luhan langsung berjongkok sambil menutup telinga dan matanya. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat agar tidak melihat kilatan putih yang diiringi suara gemuruh itu. Luhan paling benci cuaca seperti ini. Dia suka hujan. Tapi dia benci hujan yang diiringi kilat dan petir. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat suara petir itu saling bersahutan. Namun getaran yang terasa pada dinding bilik tidak membantu mengurangi rasa takutnya. Bukan takut biasa. Tapi Luhan memang memiliki fobia pada cahaya dan suara petir. _**Astraphobia**_. Apalagi dia sendirian saat ini.

'Sehun-ah.' Nama itu terdengar lirih dari bibir mungilnya.

Tubuh Luhan mulai bergetar hebat saking takutnya karena kilat dan petir itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Keringat dingin pun mulai ikut membasahi kemejanya yang memang sudah basah. Walaupun dia menutup indera pendengarannya dengan kuat, suara itu masih jelas terdengar. Dia juga bisa merasakan getaran pada dinding bilik setiap kali gemuruh itu menggelegar.

"Sehun-ah, eodiesso? Aku takut. Hiks." Satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir manisnya. Biasanya dia akan merangkak menuju kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kemudian memaksa mereka untuk tidur bersamanya. Berada di tengah-tengah BaekSoo membuatnya merasa aman.

Luhan ingin pergi dari sana. Dia ingin pulang. Atau paling tidak dia ingin berada di tempat yang tertutup. Bukan di bilik telepon umum yang transparan seperti ini. Paling tidak, jika di dalam ruangan tertutup, dia tidak melihat kilat petirnya. Dia hanya harus mendengar suara gemuruhnya saja. Tangisan Luhan semakin keras seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras pula. Saat ini dia sudah terisak hebat.

Luhan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berlindung di dalam bilik tersebut. Dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya sedikit demi melihat keadaan sekitar. Saat ini, langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Mega merah yang masih dilihatnya tadi sudah tenggelam sempurna. mengapa Sehun masih belum datang? Berapa lama lagi dia harus berada di sini?

"Sehun-ah. Hiks hiks. Kau dimana? Aku benar-benar takut. Hiks hiks. Baekkie-ya. Hiks. Kyungie-ya. Kenapa petirnya tidak berhenti? Hyung takut. Hiks hiks." Luhan terus menangis terisak. Dia terduduk dan melipat lututnya. Tidak perduli kalau celananya akan kotor nantinya. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di celah antara lutut dan dadanya. Kedua matanya kembali ditutup rapat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kedua tangannya masih menutupi telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara petir yang terus bergemuruh. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, hal itu sia-sia. Karena Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan belakang sambil terus mengucapkan nama Sehun bagaikan mantra. Seolah-olah dengan begitu, Sehun akan secara ajaib muncul di depannya dan memeluknya erat seperti biasa. Menenangkannya dan berkata kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Kalau Luhan tidak perlu takut karena Sehun ada bersamanya. Kalau dia akan aman bersama Sehun. Karena Sehun akan melindunginya.

Perlahan, Luhan bisa merasakan kalau rasa panik mulai menyerangnya, menyebabkannya sulit untuk bernafas. Dia tidak pernah sampai mendapatkan serangan panik karena fobianya. Hanya sekali, itupun tidak separah ini. Saat itu hujan deras. Suasananya persis seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Bedanya, waktu itu Luhan menangis di balik selimut tebalnya di dalam kamar. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang keluar untuk membeli keperluan bulanan seperti biasa. Luhan benar-benar takut saat itu. Namun tiba-tiba sesorang menyibakkan selimutnya dan dua pasang tangan memeluknya erat dari sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dan nafas Luhan pun seolah kembali ke dalam paru-parunya seketika. Saat Luhan menyadari kehadiran BaekSoo yang memeluknya, keduanya basah kuyup, membuat Luhan ikut basah. Sepertinya mereka segera berlari pulang saat melihat cuaca yang semakin tidak bersahabat itu. Luhan sangat berterima kasih pada BaekSoo karena sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat itu.

Namun kali ini Luhan benar-benar sendiri. Kali ini, tidak adakah yang datang untuk menolongnya? Tidak adakah yang akan datang untuk menenangkannya? Apakah tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya? As stupid as it sounds, Luhan bahkan berfikir, mungkinkah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Apakah dia akan mati karena fobianya?

Tubuh Luhan semakin bergetar. Bukan hanya karena takut. Dia juga menggigil kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun suara gemuruh tidak separah tadi, namun hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Di tambah dengan angin dingin yang serasa menusuk hingga ke dalam tulangnya. Kemeja tipis yang dipakainya benar-benar tidak membantunya merasa hangat. Kenyataan bahwa kemeja tersebut basah justru memperburuk keadaan. Luhan mulai merasa pening. Kepalanya terasa berat dan nafasnya semakin sulit.

'Sehun-ah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau dimana? Bukankah janji kita sudah sejak sore tadi?' batinnya.

"Sehun-ah. Hiks. Sehun-ah," ucapnya terus menerus di sela-sela nafasnya yang semakin berat.

Tepat saat Luhan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, seseorang membuka bilik telepon umum tempatnya berteduh. Samar-samar, Luhan mendengar seseorang itu memanggil namanya dan berlutut di depannya. Memegang kedua pipi dinginnya dengan kedua tangan dinginnya. Suara namja itu sangat familiar. Luhan memaksakan dirinya mendongak untuk melihat namja yang memanggilnya. Wajah itu terlalu familiar baginya. Bahkan di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menipis pun, dia masih bisa mengenali wajah itu. Refleks, Luhan tersenyum lemah dan memanggil nama namja tersebut dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Dia memanggil, lebih tepatnya melirihkan nama namja itu sekali lagi dan mengucapka sesuatu sebelum kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Sehun-ah. Kau datang."

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Huweeeeeeeee. Jangan timpuk Liyya pake panci, wajan, dan sebagainya karena membuat Luhan terkapar tak berdaya seperti itu :'( Mana tempatnya gak elit lagi. Payphone sodara sodaraaaa -_-

*Jongin: Noona, kenapa aku dibuat jadi antagonis gini?

*Me: Udahlah, terima aja peranmu, ne! #senyumInnocent #diteleportKkamjong

So, bagaimana chapter ini? Cinta HunHan sedang diuji. Apa masih kurang JLEB n kurang nyesek buat Xiao Lu? Weeiiittsss, Lulu bakal sakit neh kaya' nya. Gimana reaksi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat Sehun membawa Luhan dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu? Kita liat di chapter depan ya ;)

Tidak henti-hentinya Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**sari2min:**_ Iya kaaak :) Sama dong, Liyya juga suka cinta segitiganya KaiLuHun sama KrisLayhan. Karena ada Luhannya aja sih sebenernya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Park Jihyun24:**_ Kasihan Lulu? Well, chap ini kyknya dia lebih kasihan lagi #mewek bareng Lulu

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**destyrahmasari:**_ Luhan udah terlanjur sakit tuh saeng :'( Gimana dong? Ne udah lanjut, semoga suka ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ Jangan gak semangat donk :'( Ini kan ujian buat mereka berdua, biar tambah cinta gitu #plakk* Kenapa gak suka moment KrisHan? Eon suka banget padahal :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Ada apa dengan Jongin? O.O Ini udah lanjut, moga gak kecewa ya ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ #ikutanjitakCadel* Itu udah kejawabkan gimana nasibnya Luhan eooon :) Hmmmm, TaoRis? Aduuuh, saeng g bisa bikin TaoRis eoon :'( Gini aja deh, gimana kalo anggep aja TaoRis jadian nantinya #plakk# mianhae #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ferinaref:**_ Gimana gimana? Tissue nya berguna gak? Hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer:**_ Eon gak bakalan bosen sama kamu, saeng ;) Whoaaaa, Eon jadi author fav? Gomawo :D Luhan emang agak kebo gitu ya, dia emang g mau bangun sebelum diobrak-abrik BaekSoo :) Iya tuh. Thehun ketagihan sama bibir manisnya Luhan. Bikin iri tau gak sih -_- Jongin gak ada rencana buruk kok buat Hunhan, dia Cuma punya rencana baik buat dirinya sendiri aja #plakk #samaaja -_- HunKai nya gak banyak kok, Cuma setengah chapter doank ;) Tapi chap depan bakal ada lagi, tenang aja hehehehe #ketawanista :D Saeng HunHan Shipper? Sama donk :) Eon juga loooh

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Deer Panda:**_ Wakkss . Ada judul lagu EXO muncul tuh #Heart Attack# Kita berdo'a aja deh semoga HunHan tetap jaya ya ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ What? o.O Ketinggalan? Gpp saeng :) Luhan gak jadi pelampiasan kok. Thehun mah cintah sama Lulu. Cuma sedikit goyah aja. Udah tau kan gimana nasib Luhan? #poorLulu :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Name HunHan:**_ Gomawo udah dibilang Daebak yaaaa, jadi terharu :D Ini udah lanjut chingu :) Moga suka

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Eunsoo1:**_ Liyya juga gak tega menyakiti Lulu Deer di sini :'( Hunhan berpisah gak ya? Kita liat aja nanti deh ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**vnyj:**_ Annyeong juga saengie :)Lulu kan emang selalu kiyuuut dimana-mana ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_ Sukurlah kalo Shizu suka sama moment KrisHannya :) Liyya juga suka loooh. Sehun kan emang udah dari kapan taon #lebay# kangen sama Jongin, chingu. Itu karena terlalu shock makanya dia lupa :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun:**_ Iya neh. Plus story nya juga lagi musim hujan #apahubungannya O.O Mudah-mudahan aja ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**eunhuna:**_ Novel 'Kata Hati'? itu novelnya sapa chingu? Aku g tahu :( Mian kalo jalan ceritanya agak mirip. Tapi Liyya beneran gak tahu novel itu. Liyya lebih suka baca komik soalnya daripada baca novel ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fieeloving13:**_ Luhan emang kasian ya. Baru aja seneng udah sedih lagi #ikutanmewek :'( Kenapa Jongin muncul? Karena Eonnie yang nyuruh donk #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHan Baby:**_ Huweeee, Luhannya udah terlanjur nunggu super lama n sakit tuh. Gimana dong? :( Ini udah lanjut dek. Makasih udah nunggu ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_** :**_ Sehunnie mah emang matanya masih merah kuning ijo, sewarna lah sama rambut nya -_- Jongin baru ngejar sekarang karena kemaren-kemaren masih belom dapet izin dari Liyya #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**zukazuka:**_ Liyya suka user name nya :) Jongin gak nyari masalah kok. Dia Cuma nyari kebahagiaan aja -_- Sehun terlalu shock, chingu. Makanya jadi melongo gitu ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Queen DheVils49:**_ Makasih ya udah dibilang bagus :D #bowbarengluhan# Ini udah lanjut looooh, moga gak mengecewakan ya ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**junmakyu:**_ Muehehehe. Sebenernya liyya juga gak tega pake banget kok kalo Luhan tersakiti lagi :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChickenKID:**_ Wuiiiih, orang sibuk nih ya kayaknya :D Eon juga ngerasa agak nyesek kok waktu bikin Jongin PoV nya :'( Kasiman dia. Tapi ya ntu dia, salahnya sendiri dulu ninggalin Sehun. Thehun terlalu kaget saeng, makanya dia secara gak nyadar membalas pelukan Jongin :( Udah tau kan gimana nasib Luhan?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WinterHeaven:**_ Gpp kok saeng :D Tuh Hunnie nyadar kalo dia ada janji sama Lulu. Sayangnya dia amat sangat terlambat nyadarnya :'( kasiman lulu #mewekbarengLulu# Tentu saja Eonnie Hunhan Shipper #winkwink#

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Rinaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sehun mah emang genit Riiin, dari dulu :D What? mau ratingnya nambah? Haduuuuh, Liyya belom sempet berguru ke bang Naga #plakk# Kkamjong udah mengambil langkah(?), tapi mari kita percaya pada kekuatan cintanya Hunhan ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ Kalo gak nekad bukan Jongin namanya :D Cinta Hunhan diuji neh, moga aja tetep langgeng mereka :) Kai Cuma liburan aja kok. Dia gak kuliah di SNU :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lena99:**_ Saya juga g tau mana yang Uke mana yang Seme dalam hubungan HunKai ini -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ssjllf:**_ Kan berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang-renang ke tepian :D Liyya umurnya sama kaya' Luhan, 23 taon :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu


	14. Chapter 14

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim Jongin, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 14 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^).

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

**A/N:** Ada yang tahu film 'A Moment to Remember'? Oke, Liyya tau kalo itu filem jadul BeGeTe. Tapi Liyya suka banget sama itu film ^_^

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

"_**Xiao Lu! Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku minta maaf, Lu. Please be there. Please be oke. Please be save," lirih Sehun. Tidak menyadari setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya. Bisakah dia menjadi lebih bodoh dari ini?**_

**~O.O~**

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman kota begitu dia turun dari taksi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tentu saja, cuaca seperti ini, siapa yang mau bertahan di sini? Namun Sehun tidak putus asa. Dia yakin sekali kalau Luhan masih di sekitar sini. Perasaannya mengatakan begitu.

Tapi dimana tepatnya Luhan berada sekarang?

Apa di toko seberang jalan?

Aniyo. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Luhan pasti akan mencari tempat berteduh yang sekiranya Sehun bisa langsung melihatnya saat dia datang. Jadi tidak mungkin Luhan ada di dalam sana.

Lalu dimana?

Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna sekarang. Bukankah dia berjanji untuk membuat Luhan bahagia? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Bukankah dia mencintai Luhan? Lalu mengapa hatinya goyah ketika melihat Jongin kembali?

Ayo Sehun! Pikirkan! Bukankah kau bilang kau mengenal Luhan dengan baik? Ayo pikirkan! Kemana kira-kira Luhan berteduh?

Pandangan mata Sehun kemudian tertuju pada sebuah box telepon umum di sisi taman kota. Bukankah kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan tidak membawa ponselnya? Apakah mungkin dia di sana?

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Sehun langsung berlari menuju box telepon umum tersebut. Samar-samar, dia bisa melihat sesosok tubuh yang terlihat seperti sedang meringkuk di dalam sana. Sehun semakin mempercepat lajunya, tidak perduli kalau dirinya sudah basah kuyup sekarang.

Saat membuka pintu box telepon umum untuk memastikan, Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika. Matanya memanas. Pemandangan di depannya membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di sana dan membuatnya sulit untuk menelan ludahnya.

Di depannya, Luhan, Luhannya, orang yang dijanjikannya kebahagiaan, terduduk sambil melipat lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di celah antara lutut dan dadanya dengan tangannya yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya bergetar, menggigil, dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Lu-Luhan!" Sehun segera berlutut di depan Luhan. Memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa sangat dingin saat itu. Wajah Luhan benar-benar pucat. Pipinya basah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Hatinya tertohok saat Luhan tersenyum padanya dan memanggil namanya.

"Sehun-ah. Kau datang." Dan senyum itu pun hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran Luhan.

"Lu! Bangun, Lu!" Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan. Namun Luhan benar-benar telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Sehun lalu menyandarkan tubuh Luhan pada dinding dan keluar untuk memanggil taksi, menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam taksi. Menempatkannya di pangkuannya. Di pelukannya.

"Mianhae, Lu! Mianhae! Mianhae!" Sehun terus mengucapkan kalimat itu selama perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan. Dia tahu kalau mungkin saja dia akan dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat mereka melihat keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit. Luhan tidak suka berada di sana. BaekSoo bisa dipikirkan nanti, pikirnya. Luhan jauh lebih penting saat ini.

Sehun terus mendekap erat tubuh Luhan yang masih menggigil. Apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Luhan? Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan terus mengulang-ulang kata maaf di telinga Luhan.

Begitu tiba di rumah Luhan, BaekSoo sudah menunggunya di teras rumah. Dari wajahnya, terlihat jelas kalau Baekhyun habis menangis. Bahkan dia masih menangis. Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya dan membantunya membaringkan Luhan di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berlalu ke kamar Luhan untuk mengambil pakaian kering untuk Luhan.

"Hyung! Hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Hyung, bangunlah!" Baekhyun terisak melihat keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini. Saat Kyungsoo kembali dari kamar Luhan, Baekhyun langsung mendorong Sehun agar menjauh dari sofa dan dengan dibantu oleh Kyungsoo, dia mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian basah yang dikenakan Luhan. Masih menangis. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus memarahi Sehun saat ini, atau mengurus Luhan terlebih dahulu. Dan dia memilih yang kedua.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan BaekSoo melakukan semua pekerjaan tersebut, tidak berani untuk membantu. Bahkan saat BaekSoo mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk kemudian dibaringkan di kamarnya, tanpa meminta bantuannya, Sehun hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. BaekSoo juga tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka seperti lupa kalau Sehun ada di sana.

**~O.O~**

"Mind to tell apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa Luhan Hyung bisa seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin. Setelah mengompres Luhan dan yakin kalau Luhan sudah cukup hangat dalam balutan selimut tebalnya, BaekSoo langsung menarik Sehun ke ruang tamu untuk diinterogasi.

Sehun mendudukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sama sekali tidak berani menatap BaekSoo yang duduk di depannya. "Luhan Hyung, dia menungguku di dalam bilik telepon umum di taman kota," ujarnya pelan.

"WHAT! Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak tahu dimana Luhan Hyung? Lalu mengapa dia bisa menunggumu di sana?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara. Terlihat sekali dari nada bicaranya kalau dia sedang menahan kekesalannya saat itu.

"A-aku, aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan Luhan Hyung," jawab Sehun.

"KAU—" Baekhyun sudah akan maju untuk menampar, memukul, apapun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sehun, tapi Kyungsoo memegang erat tangannya yang sudah terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Seberapapun dia ingin menghajar Sehun saat ini, dia mengurungkannya. Karena dia tahu, Luhan tidak akan suka. Selain itu, mereka juga belum mendengar alasan Sehun.

"And why did you forget?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih dengan nada dinginnya. "A-aku tertidur setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Saat aku bangun, ponselku mati dan temaku datang. Dia bilang Jung Seonsaeng-nim memintaku menemuinya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tugas yang aku serahkan sebelumnya." Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Dia benar-benar tidak pintar berbohong.

"Hah!" Baekhyun mendengus kasar dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE, OH SEHUN!" Dia segera berjalan memasuki kamar Luhan dan meninggalkan HunSoo di sana. Lebih baik dia melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan mungkin dilakukannya pada Sehun jika terus berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tahu kalau itu bukan Jung Seonsaeng-nim, Sehun! Last time I checked, seorang dosen tidak akan mencium pipi mahasiswanya. At least, tidak kalau dosen itu sudah berkeluarga," jelas Kyungsoo.

Sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihatnya?

"Hyung, aku—"

"Hhhhh!" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan, Oh Sehun. Itu masalahmu dengan Luhan Hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kau harus berbohong pada kami. Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?" ucapnya. "Tapi please! Bisakah kau untuk tidak menyakiti Luhan Hyung seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin kau tega melihatnya seperti itu?"

Sehun terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Hell, dia memang pihak yang bersalah saat ini. Sangat bersalah. Dia merasa sangat malu pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Luhan.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal. Apapun masalah itu, jangan sakiti Luhan Hyung. Kali ini, kami melepaskanmu Oh Sehun. Bukan karena kami tidak marah. Baekhyun Hyung dan aku sangat marah. Terlebih Baekhyun Hyung. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, kan? Tapi kami memberikan kesempatan untukmu membereskan semuanya. Jangan katakan apapun pada Luhan Hyung. Kami juga tidak akan mengatakannya. Masalahmu dengan namja itu, selesaikanlah tanpa harus melibatkan Luhan Hyung. Can you?" Sehun hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. "I will," ucapnya. "Mianhae, Hyung."

"Bukan padaku, Sehun-ah. Bukan pada Baekhyun Hyung juga. Tapi Luhan Hyung. Kau harus minta maaf padanya." Kyungsoo pun menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar Luhan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali lagi dan menyodorkan sepasang piyama untuk Sehun.

"Pakailah. Bajumu basah. Aku tidak mau kau juga ikut sakit. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dan menjaga Luhan Hyung. Karena itu, kau tidak boleh sakit," ucapnya kemudian kembali beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo, Hyung." Sehun mengambil piyama di tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun sudah menunggunya di depan pintu dan menarik kerahnya. Mungkin terlihat sedikit lucu, mengingat Baekhyun lebih pendek darinya. Dan jika di lain waktu, Sehun pasti akan tertawa. Tapi saat ini, dia tidak bisa tertawa. Tidak dengan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tatapan dari kedua mata Baekhyun yang merah karena terus menangis.

"Neo! Dengarkan baik-baik, Oh Sehun! Mungkin Kyungsoo masih bisa bersabar dan berbaik sangka padamu, tapi aku bukan Kyungsoo! Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja saat ini! Aku tidak mau tahu apa hubunganmu dengan namja yang dilihat Kyungsoo. Yang jelas, itu tidak baik untuk Luhan Hyung. Hell, kau bahkan melupakannya! Apapun itu, aku mau kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan namja itu segera, Oh Sehun! Atau lepaskan HYUNGKU!" Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bukan karena dia takut. Tapi, melepaskan Luhan? Bisakah dia? Jawabannya TIDAK. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah. Masuklah! Sepertinya tidur Luhan Hyung tidak nyenyak. Dia terus memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya. Mungkin dia membutuhkanmu sekarang." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Luhan dan memanggil Sehun.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Oh Sehun! Ingat kata-kataku dengan baik!" ancam Baekhyun. Semarah apapun dia. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk menghajar Sehun saat itu juga. Tapi Baekhyun sadar. Dia harus menahan emosinya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Luhan dan apa yang diibutuhkan dan diinginkan Luhan. Jika memang Luhan membutuhkan Sehun. Jika memang dia menginginkan Sehun. Maka Baekhyun tidak akan menghalanginya. Tidak kali ini. Setidaknya, dia akan memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dulu.

**~O.O~**

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan perlahan dan duduk di lantai menghadap Luhan. Kyungsoo benar, tidur Luhan tidak tenang seperti biasanya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Pipinya sedikit merah. Bukan karena rona yang biasanya muncul saat dia tersipu, namun karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Bibir cherry pink yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum itu, kini terlihat sangat kering dan sedikit membiru karena kedinginan sebelumnya. Wajah manisnya juga terlihat sangat pucat.

"Se-hun-ah. Se-hun-ah," lirih Luhan. Sangat lirih.

Tes. Tes. Tes

Air mata Sehun jatuh begitu saja melihat keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Bagaimana bisa dia membuat 'malaikat' yang selalu memberikannya kebahagian dan kekuatan jadi seperti ini? Pantaskah dia menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih Luhan? Sehun merasa gagal.

"Hyung! Luhan Hyung! Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Hyung!" ucapnya di sela-sela air matanya yang terus mengalir. Dia terus minta maaf pada Luhan walaupun Luhan jelas-jelas tidak bisa mendengar maafnya. Sehun tidak pernah memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Hyung' selama mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun saat ini, Sehun bahkan merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai kekasih Luhan. Seorang kekasih tidak akan memperlakukan kekasihnya seperti ini kan? Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan Luhan seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia masih berani menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih Luhan setelah apa yang terjadi?

"Se-hun-ah. Se-hun-ah," lirih Luhan lagi.

Sehun segera membawa tangan Luhan ke dalam genggamannya. Menggenggamnya erat dan mencium kening panas Luhan. Berharap dengan begitu, Luhan bisa sedikit tenang dan berhenti mengigau. Mencoba menyampaikan pada Luhan kalau dia di sini, di sampingnya. Kalau dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

"Sshhhh, aku di sini, Hyung. Aku di sini. Maaf karena aku membuatmu sakit," ucap Sehun menghapus air matanya kemudian mengusap lembur surai Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Dan dia berhasil. Luhan, seolah bisa merasakan kehadiran Sehun, berhenti mengigau dan memanggil nama Sehun. Seolah mengerti pesan yang disampaikan oleh Sehun melalui genggaman tangannya dan ciuman di keningnya, berhenti mengerutkan keningnya. Dan karena semua perlakuan Sehun padanya, perlahan Luhan mulai tenang dan tidak gelisah lagi dalam tidurnya. Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan kalau Luhan membalas genggaman tangannya tak kalah erat. Seolah takut kalau Sehun akan meninggalkannya. Dan itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Luhan untuk mengganti kompresnya, membuat Luhan kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai gelisah. Sehun ingin sekali membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Namun dia harus memastikan satu hal dulu. Setelah mengganti kompresnya, Sehun berjalan keluar kamar. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdiam di ruang tamu.

"H-Hyung!" panggilnya. "Wae?" jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Sehun.

"Aku, aku... Bolehkah aku tidur dengan Luhan Hyung?" tanyanya.

Oke! Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa kau gila?' dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia baru akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya dan mengatakan kalau dia yang akan tidur dengan Luhan sebelum Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya yang bahkan belum sempat diucapkan olehnya.

"Tentu saja. Luhan Hyung memang membutuhkanmu di sisinya. Tidurlah. Besok, jika keadaan Luhan Hyung belum membaik, kita akan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Suka ataupun tidak."

WHAT THE HELL! Baekhyun menatap sebal pada Kyungsoo setelah Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan Sehun tidur di dalam sana? THAT Sehun. Orang yang menyebabkan Luhan seperti itu!

"Dia membutuhkan Sehun, Hyung. Aku tahu kau marah. Aku juga begitu. Tapi jika saat Luhan Hyung bangun besok Sehun tidak di sisinya, dia pasti akan semakin sedih. Hyung pasti akan mengira kalau Sehun benar-benar melupakannya dan tidak perduli padanya. Hyung lihat sendirikan tadi bagaimana Luhan Hyung menjadi tenang hanya dengan kehadiran Sehun di sampingnya?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali membantah semua ucapa Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Sebenci apapun dia untuk mengakuinya, tapi Kyungsoo benar. Luhan memang membutuhkan Sehun di sisinya.

Huft. Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya dan berlalu ke kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia butuh Chanyeol sekarang. Atau mood nya tidak akan membaik sampai besok, mengingat obat mujarab pembangkit moodnya (read: Luhan) tengah terbaring tak berdaya di kamarnya bersama dengan si penyebab semua itu.

CKLEK

Saat Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan, dia bisa melihat Luhan kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan di balik kelopak matanya. Sehun tidak menunggu lagi. Dia langsung naik ke kasur Luhan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Seperti biasa, meraih kepala Luhan dan mengganti bantal yang digunakan Luhan dengan lengannya.

Out of insting, Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dan meringkuk manja pada Sehun. Nafasnya kembali teratur. Dan Sehun bersumpah kalau dia melihat Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Sehun mengusap-usap pipi Luhan lembut. Menghilangkan kegelisahan Luhan. Pipi Luhan terasa sangat panas di tangan dinginnya. Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan dengan sangat lembut dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke pinggang ramping Luhan, memeluknya erat. Dan tangan kirinya, pengganti bantal Luhan, terus bergerak mengusap-usap surai Luhan. Air mata Sehun kembali mengalir bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah yang kembali menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Sehun hampir tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Terlalu takut kalau-kalau tiba-tiba Luhan terbangun dan dia tidak mengetahuinnya. Kalau-kalau Luhan membutuhkan sesuatu tapi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dia baru bisa tidur menjelang subuh, dengan memeluk Luhan sangat erat.

**~O.O~**

"Euunghh," Luhan melenguh pelan saat bias-bias matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, membuatnya ingin terus tidur. Namun saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya, dia memaksakan matanya agar terbuka.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka matanya adalah dada bidang Sehun yang terbalut piyama. Pipi Luhan langsung memanas saat menyadari kalau dia berada di pelukan Sehun sekarang. Pandangan Luhan kemudian beralih ke leher putih Sehun, kemudian dagunya, bibir merahnya, hidung mancungnya, kemudian matanya.

"Morning, Deer!" ucap Sehun dengan suara seraknya. Luhan langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat mata Sehun yang terbuka sempurna. Dia kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merona sempurna di ceruk leher Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar suara Sehun yang menurutnya sexy, dan dia sangat menyukainya. Demi apapun, dia bahkan akan dengan senang hati kalaupun harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya dengan mendengar suara itu.

"Feel better?" tanya Sehun. Luhan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun. "Eum," Dia mengangguk perlahan dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Tapi kepalaku masih terasa berat."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Mianhae, Lu! Gara-gara kebodohanku, kau jadi jatuh sakit," ucap Sehun. Luhan bisa mendengar nada penyesalan dalam kata-kata Sehun. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aniyo. Aku tahu kalau Sehunnie pasti punya alasan kuat. Aku yang bodoh karena melupakan ponselku di rumah. Hehehe," jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan. Kepalanya akan terasa pening jika dia tertawa lebar.

Sehun kemudian bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada night stand. "Tetap saja. Aku merasa bersalah. Kau pasti sangat ketakutan di sana. Di tengah cuaca seperti itu, sendirian. Seharusnya aku ada di sana menemanimu, Lu. Seharusnya aku—" Perkataan Sehun terhenti saat Luhan ikut bangun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun.

Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun. "Gwaenchanna. Yang penting Sehunnie datang dan juga, aku sudah baikan," ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya yang justru membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah. Seandainya saja dia tahu alasan sebenarnya. Seandainya dia tahu kalau Sehun lupa. Seandainya dia tahu kalau Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin. Masih bisakah Sehun melihat senyum itu?

"Ehem!" Suara yang berasal dari pintu kamar Luhan itu berhasil menarik perhatian pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey di atas kasur itu. Baekhyun, mengabaikan Sehun yang terus menatapnya, memasuki kamar Luhan dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya dengan air minum dan obat.

Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang dibawanya di atas nakas dan duduk di sisi kasur, di samping Luhan. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun di samping Luhan.

"Hyung! Kau sudah baikan? Apa masih pusing?" tanya nya kemudian memegang dahi Luhan. 'Sudah tidak panas,' pikirnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk imut. "Gwaenchanna. Hanya sedikit pusing. nanti juga hilang setelah istirahat. Jadi, tidak perlu minum obat lagi, ne?" ucapnya meilrik Kyungsoo saat mengucapkan kata 'obat'.

"Ck. Arrasseo. Sepertinya memang Sehun adalah obat paling mujarab. Kau bahkan tidak makan apalagi minum obat semalam, Hyung. Tapi sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja," ujar Kyungsoo membuat Luhan kembali tersipu.

"Hehehehe." Luhan terkekeh.

Pletak

Baekhyun dengan tidak elitnya menjitak pelan kepala Luhan kemudian memeluknya. "Pabbo! Bagaimana bisa kau tertawa seperti itu, Hyung! Apa Hyung tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku kemarin? Apa Hyung tahu seberapa paniknya aku saat aku tahu kalau Hyung sendirian di luar sana di tengah cuaca yang seperti itu? Apa Hyung tahu seberapa frustasinya aku karena tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hyung yang entah ada di mana? Apa Hyung tahu seberapa kesalnya aku saat tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mondar-mandir di dalam rumah? Apa Hyung tahu seberapa sedihnya aku saat melihat keadaan Hyung waktu Sehun PABBO membawamu pulang? Bagaimana bisa Hyung tertawa seolah-olah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa!" Baekhyun terisak di bahu mungil Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan memaafkan Sehun begitu saja!

"Ba-Baekhyun-ah. Gwaenchanna. Hyung baik-baik saja. Baekkie tidak perlu khawatir lagi, ne? Maafkan Hyung karena membuatmu khawatir," ucap Luhan mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun.

"Hyung harus janji. Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir seperti kemarin lagi. Jangan meninggalkan ponselmu di rumah. Hyung harus mengatakan padaku kemana Hyung pergi agar jika terjadi sesuatu, aku tahu Hyung ada dimana."

"Arrasseo. Hyung janji. Mianhae. Uljima, ne? Jangan menangis lagi. Nanti kau akan terlihat seperti hantu karena eyelinermu berantakan."

"Hyuuuuuung!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan pelan, membuat Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi dia tahu kalau keadaan Kyungsoo kemarin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo bukan tipe yang suka bermanja seperti Baekhyun. Dia selalu terlihat lebih tenang, kecuali di saat-saat tertentu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu juga padaku?" tanya nya pada Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo pun ikut duduk di samping Luhan. Baekhyun masih memeluk Luhan.

"Tentu saja ada. Hyung pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!" ucapnya seiring dengan air matanya yang berjatuhan kemudian ikut memeluk Luhan. "Jangan melakukan itu lagi, Hyung. Aku hampir gila kemarin. Aku sangat khawatir, Hyung!"

"Mianhae. Mianhae membuat kalian khawatir," ucap Luhan berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Gomawo karena sudah menghawatirkanku."

Terima kasih Tuhan, karena memberikanku teman sekaligus keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku.

Sehun hanya menyaksikan semua itu dari tempatnya. Baru kali ini dia berfikir, kalau ternyata cintanya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan cinta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Meskipun cinta yang mereka miliki berbeda.

**~O.O~**

"Sehun-ah. Nanti aku mau popcorn yang manis, ne!" ucap Luhan manja sambil terus memeluk lengan Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, mereka berada di dalam bis menuju bioskop.

Setelah kencan gagal beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun memutuskan untuk menebusnya dengan acara kencan seharian bersama Luhan. Beberapa hari ini, Sehun hampir tidak tidur setiap malamnya untuk menyelesaikan semua desainnya sebelum hari Sabtu. Karena dia ingin mengajak Luhan jalan-jalan hari itu.

"Hmmmm, kau hanya ingin popcornnya? Tidak ingin melihat filmnya?" tanya Sehun. "Apa kita beli popcornnya saja lalu pulang?" tanya nya lagi.

"Aiiisssh. Sehun-aaaaaaaah!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut Luhan pelan, bibir Luhan semakin manyun. 'Aiiisssh, mengapa Sehun suka sekali mengacak rambutku? Aku kan jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil,' pikirnya kesal. Tapi bibirnya yang membentuk seulas senyum tipis dan pipinya yang merona benar-benar mengkhianati dirinya.

"Arrasseo," ucap Sehun kemudian menarik tangannya dari Luhan dan beralih melingkarkannya di bahu Luhan. Memeluknya posesif dan membawanya lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Hmmmm, Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan. "Hmm?"

"Apa Baekkie masih marah padamu?" tanya Luhan. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun mengacuhkan Sehun. Dari saat dia bangun hari itu, dia bisa melihatnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menggodanya beberapa hari ini. Dia juga tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Sepertinya begitu. I deserve it, though. Aku melupakan janjiku. Aku membuatmu menunggu di sana berjam-jam dalam cuaca yang seperti itu. Dan aku membuat Hyung tersayangnya sakit."

"Eum, kau memeng pantas mendapatkan amukan dari Baekhyun. Karena itu, jangan mengulanginya, ne? Kau tidak tahu seberapa takutnya aku saat itu." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Aku kira saat itu, kau benar-benar tidak akan datang, dan itu membuatku sangat takut."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mianhae, Lu." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. "Aniya." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan salahmu kalau tiba-tiba Jung Seonsaeng-nim menyuruhmu menemuinya. Lagipula, school goes firts, right? Aku juga salah karena meninggalkan ponselku begitu saja," tuturnya dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Eum," Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Luhan saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Untung saja saat itu tidak ramai penumpang dan mereka duduk dibangku paling belakang. Dia mencium puncak kepala Luhan. 'Mianhae, Lu!' batinnya. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan mempercayai alasan konyolnya begitu saja membuatnya semakin bersalah.

Luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mencium puncak kepalanya. meskipun Luhan merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Sehun belakangan ini, tapi Luhan mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Semenjak insiden tempo hari, Sehun belum pernah menciumnya. When I said kissing, it means kissing on the lips. Sehun menciumnya, tapi hanya di pipi, di dahi, di pelipis saat Sehun memeluknya, atau di puncak kepala seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Namun walaupun begitu, Luhan tetap menyukai dan menikmati ciuman Sehun. Mungkin Sehun masih merasa bersalah atas insiden itu, pikirnya.

"Berhentilah merasa bersalah, Sehun-ah. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini? Yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dirubah. Dan soal Baekhyun, jangan terlalu diambil hati. Dia hanya terlalu menyayangiku. Aku akan bicara padanya nanti, ne?" Bukannya Luhan membela Sehun, dia hanya tidak ingin dua orang yang paling disayanginya jadi seperti ini.

"Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha membuat Hyung yang disayanginya itu senang agar Baekhyun Hyung bisa memaafkanku," ucap Sehun.

"Eum, itu lebih baik. Kau harus membuaku senang. Karena itu, hari ini kau harus membelikanku es krim, mengajakku jalan-jalan, mentraktirku makan, mengajakku nonton, membelikanku popcorn, dan membelikanku Bubble Tea. Arasseo!" Luhan menghitung jarinya imut setiap menyebutkan satu per satu tugas yang harus dilakukan Sehun hari itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan mendongakkan dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. "Arrasseo," ucapnya tepat di depan wajah Luhan. "Aku akan melakukan semua itu untukmu. Yang penting Xiao Lu senang," lanjutnya kemudian mencium hidung mungil Luhan sekilas. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mencium bibir cherry itu. Namun perasaan bersalah itu menahannya.

BLUSSSHH

Luhan tersipu. Sehun memang sering menciumnya. Tapi ini pertama kali Sehun mencium hindungnya. Dan rasanya berbeda. Luhan merasa ciuman di hidung itu lebih sweet dan juga terkesan sedikit genit(?), dan itu membuatnya merona. Belum lagi panggilan itu. Xiao Lu. Luhan senang sekali saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Aiiissh, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol rona pipinya juka sudah menyangkut Sehun.

"Kau mau nonton film apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun saat mereka tiba di bioskop.

"Hmmmm," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya sambil melihat daftar film yang diputar hari ini. Sehun hanya berdiri di sampingnya, tangan melingkar posesif, memandang setiap pergerakan imut Luhan.

"Itu. Ayo kita nonton yang itu, Sehun-ah." Luhan menunjuk salah satu poster film yang terpampang di sana.

"A Moment to Remember?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan. "Eum," angguk Luhan. "Kata Baekhyun film itu bagus," ujarnya.

"Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, biar aku membeli tiketnya dulu, ne? Kau tunggulah di sini. Aku akan segera kembali," Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan. "Oke! Jangan lupa popcornku!" jawab Luhan.

"Siiip! Popcorn manis kan?" Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian berlalu untuk membeli tiket dan popcorn untuk Luhan.

"Kajja!" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan begitu dia kembali dengan 2 buah tiket, satu kotak popcorn dan, apa itu? Tissue? Mengapa Sehun membeli tissue?

"Sehun-ah. Tissue itu untuk apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit kesal karena Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi biarlah. Mungkin Sehun membutuhkannya.

Baru setelah mereka menonton setengah dari film tersebut, Luhan tahu untuk apa Sehun membeli tissue itu. Dan saat film berakhir, tissue itu sudah beralih ke tong sampah.

"Huweeeeee. Kalau tahu ceritanya akan sesedih itu, aku lebih baik tidak menontonnya," ucap Luhan frustasi saat keluar dari studio. Dia suka film romance, tapi dia tidak suka kalau sad romance. Huft. Awas kau Baekhyun!

Kekekeke. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang terus mengomel di sebelahnya semenjak keluar dari studio tadi. Padahal sekarang mereka sudah agak jauh dari gedung bioskop dan sedang berjalan menuju toko es krim.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Berhenti mengomel. Ingat apa yang aku katakan jika kau mem-pout-kan bibirmu." Sehun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan merangkul pundak Luhan.

BLUSSSHHH

"Wae? Apa kau akan menciumku? Kalau begitu aku akan terus mem-pout-kan bibirku hari ini." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Walaupun pipinya merona saat Sehun mengucapkan itu, tapi dia benar-benar ingin Sehun menciumnya saat ini. Dia merindukan saat-saat dimana Sehun akan mencuri-curi ciuman darinya. Mencium bibirnya sekilas dan membuatnya tersipu.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang terus mem-poutkan bibirnya. Tepatnya, Sehun menatap bibir cherry Luhan dan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Oke! Pertahanannya sudah hancur. Dia menginginkan bibir itu. 3 hari tanpa merasakan bibir lembut Luhan di bibirnya hampir membuatnya gila.

Dan tanpa berfikir lagi, Sehun langsung mencium bibir itu. Melumatnya lembut, menyesap manisnya bibir Luhan. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan membawa tubuh Luhan agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Menjilat, menggigit lembut bibir bawah Luhan. Meminta akses untuk menjelajahi goa hangat miliknya. Dan menyapa dan menggelitik setiap inchinya begitu Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk Sehun.

Ciuman Sehun yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Namun dia cepat melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut Sehun di bibirnya. Membuka mulutnya menyambut lidah Sehun. Menjinjitkan kakinya agar sejajar dengan Sehun. Menekan tengkuk Sehun agar memperdalam ciumannya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak perduli kalau mereka berada di tempat umum sekarang. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya Sehun dan bibirnya. Dia sangat merindukan ciuman lembut Sehun.

Pipi Luhan memerah sempurna saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir plump nya terlihat sedikit membengkak, membuat Sehun ingin merasakannya lagi. Namun keinginan itu segera ditepisnya saat dia menyadari para pejalan kaki di sekitarnya yang memperhatikan mereka. Sehun pun segera menarik tangan Luhan yang masih mengatur nafasnya akibat ciuman Sehun dan mengajaknya berlari untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Menghindari tatapan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

**~O.O~**

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan datang ke kafe. Mengabaikan Sehun yang berjalan di samping Luhan, Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam dan mencarikannya meja kosong untuk duduk. Sehun mengikutinya di belakang.

Setelah melakukan rentetan tugas yang disebutkan Luhan tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan segelas Bubble Tea dan sepotong kue. Dan di sinilah mereka. Di kafe tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berkerja. Walaupun Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun masih mengacuhkan Sehun, tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk membeli Bubble Tea di sini. Siapa tahu nanti Baekhyun akan berhenti mengacuhkan Sehun jika dia melihat Luhan sedang bahagia. Kekekeke.

"Hai Sehun," sapa Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun berjalan di belakang BaekHan. Untung saja Kyungsoo sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Atau dia benar-benar akan merasa sangat canggung di sana. "Hai Kyungsoo Hyung," sapa Sehun kemudian mengambil posisi di depan Luhan, karena Baekhyun duduk di samping Luhan.

"Seperti biasa?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. "Eum," Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian berlalu untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka setelah menyapa Luhan.

"So, bagaimana harimu, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Almost PERFECT!" jawab Luhan dengan senyum super manisnya. "Best Day Ever!" lanjutnya.

"Jeongmal? Tidak ada air mata?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Mendengar kata air mata, Luhan langsung teringat film yang ia tonton tadi di bioskop.

Pletak

Satu jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Baekhyun membuat Sehun tertawa pelan. Namun tawa itu langsung berhenti saat Baekhyun memberikan death glarenya. "Awwww. Appo Hyung! Kenapa menjitakku?" Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kau, dongsaeng nakal. Mengapa merekomendasikan film seperti itu padaku? Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka film yang menguras air mata," jawab Luhan sewot.

"Film apa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Film tentang yeoja yang memiliki penghapus di otaknya."

"Ahahahaha. Film itu? Wae? Kau tidak bisa menahan air matamu? Haaah, pasti studio bioskop banjir tadi. Ckckck, kasian cleaning service nya. Ahahahaha." Baekhyun tertawa membayangkan Luhan menangisi film itu di tengah studio bioskop.

"Yaaaaaak!"

"Hehehe. Peace, Hyung." Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya. "Tapi film itu kan bagus, Hyung."

"Eum. Memang bagus. Yeaah, walaupun harus menguras air mata. Tapi memang bagus," ucap Luhan.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau lakukan hari ini, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hmmmm, banyak. Sehun mengajakku jalan-jalan. Berputar-putar di Myeongdong, membeli es krim, makan Tteokbokki di pinggir jalan, dan sekarang Bubble Tea," jawab Luhan antusias.

Baekhyun memperhatikan air muka Luhan saat menceritakan tentang kegiatannya hari ini. Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Karena itu, Baekki-ya. Jangan marah lagi, ne? Sehun kan sudah meminta maaf. Dia juga sudah menebusnya hari ini. Aku akan sedih kalau dua orang yang aku sayangi tidak akur. Ne? Jebaaaalll!" pinta Luhan.

Hhhhh. Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Well, kalau Luhan sangat bahagia seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin dia akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu.

"Arrasseoyo. Aku akan berhenti mengacuhkannya. Happy?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tidak ikhlas. Oke! Kali ini dia akan memaafkan Sehun. Lagipula, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya tempo hari.

"Jeongmal?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Assaaaa! Kalau begini, maka hari ini bukan lagi 'almost perfect', tapi ABSOLUTELY PERFECT." Luhan tersenyum senang. "Sekarang kalian harus berjabat tangan dulu," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk berjabat tangan.

"Mianhae, Hyung," ujar Sehun. "Gwaenchanna. Sebuah kesalahan, everyone does it. Everione forgets. Yang penting kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi, Oh Sehun. Atau aku akan mengambil Luhan Hyung!" balas Baekhyun. Setelah itu, suasana menjadi sedikit mencair. Baekhyun benar-benar mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan Sehun.

"Gomawo, Lu!" ucap Sehun saat Baekhyun kembali bekerja. Sekarang dia sudah berpindah duduk di samping Luhan, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Luhan. "Gomawo, karena memaafkanku."

"Yaaaaah! Apa perlu berkata seperti itu? Sehunnie juga, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan pasti akan mendengarkan penjelasanku dan memaafkanku kan?" jawab Luhan sambil meminum bubble tea nya.

"But still, aku ingin mengucapkannya. Kau juga membuat Baekhyun Hyung memaafkanku." Sehun meluruskan duduknya, menatap Luhan dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Membuat darah Luhan seolah mengalir ke pipinya. Dia sangat senang karena Sehun sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Luhan-ah!" panggil Sehun yang berhasil membuat kupu-kupu di perut Luhan serasa berterbangan kesana kemari. Sehun memang tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Namun biasanya dia hanya memanggil 'Lu', atau 'Xiao Lu', atau 'Hannie'. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memanggil nama lengkapnya. Dan namanya benar-benar terdengar manis saat Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"Sarang—"

"Sehun?" ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dari arah sampingnya. Suara yang berhasil membuat tubuh Sehun sedikit menegang. Tanpa harus menolehkan kepalanya pun, Sehun tahu suara ini.

Kim Jongin.

Panggilan itu juga berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sedang melayani customer mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang menatap namja tersebut dengan mata bulatnya. Dia tahu namja itu. Mungkin malam itu dia tidak melihat dengan jelas. Tapi dia yakin sekali kalau pemuda yang memanggil Sehun barusan adalah pemuda yang sama yang mencium pipi Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sehun berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. Bahkan Jongin perlahan mulai melangkah ke arahnya. Sehun pikir, dia tidak akan bertemu Jongin lagi. Tapi, mengapa Jongin bisa di sini sekarang?

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau sebenarnya Jongin sudah cukup lama berdiri di sana untuk mendengar percakapan manis antara Sehun dan Luhan. Tepat saat Baekhyun meninggalkan keduanya. Dia ingin memanggil Sehun dari tadi. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja. Dan saat Sehun sepertinya ingin mengucapkan kalimat 'itu', itulah waktu yang tepat menurutnya.

"Nugu?" Luhan ikut berdiri dan bertanya pelan pada Sehun. Saat ini Jongin sudah berada tepat berada di depan mereka. Luhan memperhatikan wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. Sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya.

"Ah!" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba. "Kau! Bukankah kau namja yang aku tabrak waktu itu?" tanya Luhan pada Jongin kemudian beralih pada Sehun. "Kau ingat kan? Yang aku ceritakan itu. Sehun-ah, kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun menatap Luhan. Luhan sudah bertemu dengan Jongin? 4 hari yang lalu? Berarti di hari yang sama dengan insiden itu?

"Ne. Kita bertemu lagi. Maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu," ucap Jongin. Kejadian saat dia sengaja membuat Luhan menabraknya, juga karena merusak rencana kencan Luhan.

"Ah, aniyo. Aku yang menabrak. Jadi seharusnya kan aku yang meminta maaf." Luhan tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih terkejut di tempatnya. "Sehun-ah! Kita bertemu lagi. Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan kami?" tanya nya menyadarkan Sehun dari keterkejutannya.

"Eh? Ah, ne. Kenalkan, ini Luhan Hyung. Namjachinguku!" Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar kata 'namjachingu' dari bibir Sehun. Namun dia dengan cepat menyembunyikannya dan menyambut uluran tangan Luhan. "Annyeong!" ucap Luhan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum dari Jongin.

"Dan Luhan. Ini... Ini Jongin. Kim Jongin. Chinguku!"

WHAT? Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bahkan Baekhyun terlihat shock di tempatnya berdiri. Dan sekali lagi, jangan lupakan Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat sempurna saking kagetnya.

Sepertinya Luhan harus berfikir ulang untuk mengklaim hari ini sebagai the ABSOLUTELY PERFECT day baginya.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Yo yo yoooowww... #ngerapAlaChanyeol

Another chapter gagal yang Liyya share :'( dan TeBeCe yang amat sangat tidak elit -_- Gak tau kenapa, Liyya emang gak terlalu bisa nulis scene yang mendramatisir(?) kayak gini. Ternyata emang lebih gampang bikin scene yang manis maniiisss :)

Mianhae kalau mengecewakan. Kemarin banyak yang berharap kalau BaekSoo akan membunuh Sehun. Well, mau bagaimana? Kalau Luhan saja langsung memaafkan gitu O.O Emang cinta buta kali ya :D Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun mengulang kesalahannya? Apa BaekSoo akan memaafkannya begitu saja? ;)

Jongin muncul lagiiiiii. Walaupun lagi-lagi di akhir cerita -_- Dan udah ada gambaran kan untuk chapter depan? Yups! Chapter depan bakal ada HunHan vs Jongin di kafe. Jangan lupakan BaekSoo yang sedang terbelalak kaget di tempat yang sama ;)

Tidak henti-hentinya Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**destyrahmasari:**_ Sehun emang tega :'( aiiih, bijak bangeeet. Eon suka deh #apaancoba -_- makasih udah nunggu chap selanjutnya ya :) moga masih mau nunggu lagi ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_** :**_ wakkss . jangan kutuk Sehun jadi kodok O.O ntar ceritanya ganti jadi pangeran kodok donk o.O #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ Ooooowwwhhh #angguk2# Sehun tuh sebenernya emang cinta banget sama Luhan. Cuma sedikit ragu aja :/ Luhan gak dibawa ke RS kok ^_^ Phobianya emang parah banget, ntar eon suruh Thehun bawa dia ke Psikiater aja :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Luhan emang kesian chingu :'( Emang kalo phobia beneran sampe' kayak gitu ya takutnya? #kepo

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fieeloving13:**_ Apa,,,? Masa' iya Luhan jadi koma. Ntar siapa yang jadi pemeran di ff nya? Eon kan sering bikin PoV nya Luhan :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ferinaref:**_ huweeeee :'( #sodorinemberbiargakbanjir #abaikan Ne udah lanjut Rina(?) ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**mitahunhan:**_ Jangan bunuh Kkamjooong o.O Sehunnya udah nyesel kok. Tapi gak tau dia bakal ngulangin kesalahannya apa enggak ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ Yups. Eon bener. Cuma Sehun yang bisa nolongin Sehun. Buktinya, dipeluk Sehun semalaman, Luhan langsung sembuh tuh. Kekuatan cinta kali ya #plakk Siip eooon, kalo Luhan udah aman, kita kolaborasi mukul Sehun, Oke ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Iya Riiin, soalnya Liyya sering nemuin orang-orang nyebut Sehun begono. Hehehehe. Liyya juga kesal Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Berani-beraninya dia membiarkan Lulu kita ketakutan begitu :'( BaekSoo masih sedikit kalem neh Riiin, ntar di problem selanjutnya baru deh tuh duo meledak ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ Weiittss, jangan benci Kkamjong yaaa ;) Eon juga suka ChanLu loooh :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_ Uljima Shizu :'( Kamu juga fobia ya? Liyya sampe' nanya mbah google loh masalah fobia. Takutnya g ada orang fobia petir. Eh ternyata ada ya. Liyya juga takut tempat gelap loh. Yang bener-bener gelap. Sama kaya' Shizu. Liyya juga gak suka tempat yang sempit. Liatnya aja udah bikin sesak nafas rasanya :( Udah tau kan gima reaksi BaekSoo?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Aileen Xiao:**_ Gwaenchanna chingu. Mau baca aja Liyya udah seneng banget looh :D Sehun sudah bertanggung jawab kok. Jongin begitu kan karena Sehunnya juga terkesan gak nolak :/ Sehun bakal tersiksa kok, tapi bukan di chapter ini ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204:**_ Sehun ketularan penyakitnya Lay tuuuh. Jadi pelupa gitu -_- BaekSoo emang ngamuk. Cuma masih bisa menahan diri :) Nanti ada waktunya Sehun tersiksa kok. Tunggu aja ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**weisheme:**_ Ini udah lanjut :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Nevada Adhara:**_ Gomawo udah bilang Daebak ^_^ Liyya juga kasian sebenernya sama Lulu :( tapi mau gimana lagi? Happy ending ato Sad ending yaaaa? Enaknya gimana? ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHan Baby:**_ Ayo kita bekap Sehun bareng-bareng :D Ini udah lanjut dek, moga gak mengecewakan ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**asroyasrii:**_ Yaaah, dia telat neg. Gpp kok :) Namanya juga cinte, kadang kan suka egois gitu :/ Gak elit emng ya? Tapi namanya penyakit mau gimana coba? Kenapa malah minta acara duel-duelan O.O kekekekeke.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Queen DheVils49:**_ Kyaaaaa! Luhan emang mengenaskan gitu nasibnya #lemparKkamjongpakepanci #dilemparbalik -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Eunsoo1:**_ #ikutanpelukLulu :'(kalau gak ada Jongin, cinta hunhan gak bakal ada yang nguji :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kyunggf:**_ Ini udah lanjut :) makasih udah nunggu ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kaihankrishan:**_ Liyya juga Luhan biased looh. Tapi liyya HunHan Shipper yang juga menyukai semua Semenya Luhan #plakk :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fangirl-shipper:**_ Annyeong Saeng :) Welcome yaaa :D Gpp walaupun baru review sekarang ^_^ Sehun pasti bakal menderita kok, tapi gak sekarang ;) Kenapa dengan KrisHan?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**eunhuna:**_ Hmmmm, jadi gitu ceritanya #angguk2 Ayo kita tendang Sehun n Jongin bareng-bareng saeng ::D Sehun pasti bakal mendapatkan hukumannya kok. Tapi nanti ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WinterHeaven:**_ Huweeeee #ikutannagissambilmelukSaeng :'( Chap ini udah ada HunHan moment lagi kaaan, walaupun ga semanis yang dulu-dulu :( Kita do'akan aja biar Sehun cepet melupakan Kkamjong yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun:**_ kekekekeke. Ini udah lanjut. Moga gak mengecewakan ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer:**_ Apa,,? Perasaan campur aduk kayak gado-gado? Kalo begitu, eon mau thunya yaa #plakk# Namanya aja Hurt/Comfort. Jadi kadang sedih, trus manis lagi, ntar sedih lagi, trus hepi deeh :D Eon juga gak paham Saeng sama jalan pikirannya Sehun -_- iyaaaa. Luhan fobia sama petir. Kasian banget kaaan :'( Itu luhannya udah sakit Saeng. Tapi segera sembuh dengan kekuatan cinta #plakk #lebay hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Deer Panda:**_ Ini udah lanjut loooh. Moga gak mengecewakan yaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ Sehun Pabbooooooooo! #ikutancekekSehun# Luhan selalu tersenyum kalau melihat Sehun :'( Hunkai moment pasti masih ada dooonk. Tapi di chap ini, Liyya mau bikin lulu hepi dulu :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChickenKID:**_ Gpp kok, yang penting kan udah baca :) wkwkwkwk. Eon malas banget kalo liat foto-foto Lulu sama mantannya -_- Jangan ngambek lagi ke lulu yaaa, itu kan masa lalu ;) Ini udah lanjut Saeng. Semoga gak mengecewakan yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**uswatun hasanah:**_ Nama kamu ngingetin eon sama temen Eonnie. Namanya sama :) Gomawo udah baca n review yaaaa. Mianhae kalau balasan review nya eon rangkum jadi satu #bowlagi Chap-chap awal banyak typonya ya? Kalo chap yang akhir-akhir ini gimana? Masih banyakkah? Gpp walaupun loncat-loncat saeng :) Kalo saeng bisa menggoda Kkamjong dan membuatnya melupakan Thehun, eon kasih hadiah deeeh ;) Hunhan alhamdulillah BELOM berantem di sini. Hehehehe. Oh ya, Gomawo juga udah baca n repiu 'Saranghae, Nae Appa' yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Park Jihyun24:**_ Yo yo yo. Uljima yo. #sodorintissue :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sari2min:**_ Huwaaaa. Makasih banget kaaak, udah repiu tiap chapternya. Jeongmal-jeongmal Gomawo #bow # Mian ya kak, kalo balasannya cuma satu di sini #bow90° Luhan emang sedikit pecicilan. Udah segede gitu masa' masih pake boxer Spongebob cobaa -_- Thehun suka gitu deh kak. Rada ababil gitu. Sekali bilang ini, sekali bilang itu. namanya juga masih bocah :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_** :**_ Sukurlah kalo kamu sukaa :D Eon juga Hunhan Shipper koook ;) Endnya tetep Hunhan gak ya,,? #ketawaepil# HWAITING!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Amortentia Chan:**_ Sebenernya gak tega Saeng :'( Secara Luhan kan bias aku :( Gara-gara Jongin noooh #dilemparwajan -_- Crack Pair gak yaaa? Semuanya official kok. Kecuali SuD.O, soalnya eon suka kalo Umma Appa bersatu ;) Wkwkwkwkwk, apa hubungannya 'Saranghae, Nae Appa' sama menyadarkan buat review? Biasanya yang komen kan pada bilang 'ff ini menyadarkan biar g berburuk sangka sama orang tua, selalu menghargai orang tua' gitu o.O Tapi gpp deh, Eon seneng kalo Saeng jadi sadar n berhenti jadi Silent Reader :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**XiaLu BlackPearl:**_ Marathon yaaa? Gomawo udah baca :D Pas bagian Valentine emang sengaja eon bikin yang super duper sweet. Soalnya habis itu kan Luhan mau disiksa #plakk# Eon g bakal jahat-jahat banget kok sama Lulu. Cuma jahat dikit aja #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16:**_ Gwaenchanna. Gomawo udah baca :D Ini udah lanjut. Moga gak mengecewakan yaaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-si:**_ Annyeong :) Makasih udah berkenan baca n review ya :D Kamu ngerasa BaekSoo Cuma ada saat luhan sedih doank? Hmmm, sebenernya enggak sih, tapi mungkin karena ini ceritanya fokus ke Luhan, jadi ngerasa begitu. Soalnya kan Liyya sering make Luhan PoV.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu


	15. Chapter 15

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim Jongin, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 15 of ?

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja. Cerita murni dari hasil imajinajis(?) saya ^^).

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

**A/N:** Banyak yang sebel karena Sehun bohongin Luhan ya? Padahalkan itu atas perintah BaekSoo. Hehehehe.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

"_**Dan Luhan. In**__**i...**__** Ini Jongin. Kim Jongin. Chinguku!"**_

_**WHAT? Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bahkan Baekhyun terlihat shock di tempatnya berdiri. Dan sekali lagi, jangan lupakan Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat sempurna saking kagetnya.**_

_**Sepertinya Luhan harus berfikir ulang untuk mengklaim hari ini sebagai the ABSOLUTELY PERFECT day baginya.**_

**~O.O~**

Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana Jongin bisa berakhir di kafe yang sama dengan Sehun, jawabannya adalah 'takdir'. Well, paling tidak itu menurutnya. Jangan mengira Jongin mengikuti acara kencan HunHan seharian ini. Seberapa kuatpun keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Sehun, Jongin cukup tahu untuk tidak membuat hati dan matanya perih karena harus menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. Apalagi seharian?

Hell to the No!

Jongin sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menguntit Sehun. Hmmm, oke, hanya sedikit. Dia berencana untuk melakukan kunjungan keduanya ke apartemen Sehun. Karena setelah berkali-kali memencet bel tetap tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Jongin menyerah. Bodohnya dia yang tidak menanyakan nomor ponsel Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menanyakannya paa Minseok. Tapi dia ragu kalau Minseok akan memberikannya. Belum lagi ceramah agama yang harus dia dengarkan.

'Apa Sehun pergi ke kampus?' pikirnya. 'Tapi ini kan hari Sabtu. Dan lagi, sekarang sudah sore.'

Jongin memukul kepalanya pelan saat menyadari sesuatu. Hari libur. Sehun tidak di apartemennya. Kemana lagi kalau bukan bersama Luhan.

Hhhh. Jongin mendesah pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Sehun. Mungkin besok saja dia kembali lagi. Pagi-pagi sekali mungkin. Sebelum Luhan membawa Sehun entah kemana.

Dan tebakan Jongin tidak pernah lebih tepat dari ini saat dia melihat Sehun dan Luhan memasuki sebuah kafe di seberang jalan. Jongin menimbang-nimbang apakah harus menemui Sehun saat itu juga, saat dia bersama Luhan, atau sebaiknya menunggu hari esok. Tanpa menyadari, kalau perlahan, langkah kakinya sudah menuntunnya untuk menyebrang jalan dan masuk ke dalam kafe. Jongin sudah menyerah sebelumnya. Tapi Tuhan malah mempertemukannya dengan Sehun. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir, pikirnya.

"Annyeong, aku Kim Jongin. Temannya Sehun. Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu," Jongin memutuskan kalimatnya dan tersenyum pada Luhan. "Luhan Hyung," lanjutnya.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan wajah bingungnya. Wajah yang membuat semua orang ingin mencubit pipinya, melipatnya, dan menyimpannya di dalam saku mereka. Semua orang. Well, kecuali Jongin mungkin. Karena wajah itu justru membuatnya semakin ingin membencinya. Wajah yang membuat Sehun berpaling darinya.

"Sehun sering bercerita tentangmu. Luhan Hyung begini, Luhan Hyung begitu. Dan itu membuatku sangat penasaran," jelas Jongin saat menangkap kebingungan Luhan.

"Ah, ne. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Jongin-sii," balas Luhan canggung. Sehun bercerita tentangnya pada Jongin?

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Hyung. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin. Sehun memanggilku begitu," ucap Jongin dan tersenyum lagi. Dan entah mengapa, senyum itu membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik. Bukan karena senyuman itu jelek. Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan Luhan mengakui kalau senyuman itu sangat menawan. Namun untuk suatu alasan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu, dia merasa kalau ada sesuatu dibalik senyum itu. Sesuatu yang tidak baik untuknya.

"Boleh aku bergabung di sini? Aku baru di Seoul, jadi tidak punya teman. Dan duduk sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan," pinta Jongin. Luhan ingin sekali menjawab tidak. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, kan? Lagipula, Jongin hanya ingin berteman, kan?

"N-ne. Tentu saja, J-Jongin-ah. Kau bisa bergabung di sini," jawab Luhan, mencoba untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sempat menghampirinya. Dia mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk di depannya.

Selama interaksi antara Luhan-Jongin, Sehun hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Jongin. Sebenarnya apa yang diingan Jongin darinya? Bukankah Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan kalau hubungan mereka sudah berakhir? Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba datang. Not to mention kalau Jongin selalu datang di saat yang paling tidak tepat.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Jongin tersenyum menatap Sehun. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka Bubble Tea, Oh Sehun," ujarnya membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Well, di sini juga ada Capuchino. Kau suka itu, kan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ternyata Seoul tidak seluas yang aku duga. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Dan sekarang kita berjumpa lagi di sini. Kekekeke." Jongin terkekeh pelan kemudian menyeruput Capuchinonya.

"Kalian sudah bertemu sebelum ini?" tanya Luhan. Tepatnya pada Sehun. Kenapa Sehun tidak cerita padanya kalau dia bertemu dengan Jongin?

"Eum," angguk Jongin. "Hmmmm," Jongin terlihat seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Apa itu hari Selasa sore?" ucapnya kemudian. "Ah ya, 4 hari yang lalu. Berarti hari Selasa. Apa Sehun tidak cerita, Hyung?" tanya Jongin. Lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyum itu.

"Aniyo," jawab Luhan pelan kemudian menatap Sehun. Wajah Sehun terlihat sedikit menegang. Apakah Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? "Tapi, Sehun-ah. Bukankah kau bilang kalau Jung Seonsaeng-nim memintamu untuk menemuinya hari itu?" tanya Luhan. Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak enak kalau harus bertanya seperti itu. Itu sama saja seperti dia mencurigai Sehun. Sama saja seperti dia tidak mempercayai Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya saat itu. Haruskah dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan? Tapi bagaimana kalau Luhan marah padanya? Bagaimana kalau Luhan menangis? Belum lagi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas melarangnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan?

"Lu, aku—"

"Aaah, jadi waktu itu kau mau menemui dosenmu? Pantas saja kau seperti terburu-buru." Sehun beralih menatap Jongin tak percaya. Apa maksud Jongin yang tiba-tiba terkesan seperti membantunya?

"Kami hanya bertemu sekilas, Hyung. Waktu itu, aku sedang menunggu Hyung ku di daerah dekat apartemen Sehun, benar kan?" ucap Jongin.

"N-ne. Kami hanya bertemu sekilas. Karena itu aku tidak bilang apa-apa padamu, Lu."

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Karena terlalu sebentar, aku sampai lupa tidak menanyakan nomor ponsel Sehun. Kekekeke." Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapapun. Mungkin pertanyaan barusan lebih tepat kalau ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Karena entah mengapa, walaupun Sehun mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan Jongin dan ikut terkekeh pelan, Luhan seperti tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya. Berdosakah dia karena untuk pertama kalinya dia meragukan Sehun?

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Bertemu dengan mantan kekasih dari namjachingunya. Berada di tengah-tengah antara namjachingu dan mantan kekasih dari namjachingunya. Bukan hanya sekedar mantan kekasih. Tapi, Jongin adalah cinta pertama Sehun. Cinta yang membuat Luhan menunggu sangat lama hanya untuk mendengar kata 'CINTA' keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Cinta yang membuat Sehun meragukan hatinya sendiri selama berbulan-bulan. Dan sekarang, setelah Sehun akhirnya yakin pada hatinya. Saat Luhan merasa semuanya sempurna. Saat Luhan berfikir kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini. Apakah dia harus kehilangan itu semua?

Melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tengah berkelana dalam dunianya sendiri, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan satu tangannya. Menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. "Luhan-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa kepalamu pusing lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap pipi Luhan dengan tangan satunya. Tidak menyadari Jongin yang mengeraskan rahangnya di depan mereka.

Nama itu lagi. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, Luhan melupakan keraguan yang sempat terbesit di hatinya. Aniya. Sehun tidak mungkin berbohong padanya.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan memegang tangan Sehun yang tengah mengusap-usap pipinya yang merona. "Aniyo. Aku tidak apa-apa. Just thinking of something," jawab Luhan meyakinkan.

Jongin menatap malas kedua insan yang justru bermesraan di depannya ini. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat tatapannya bertemu dengan dua pelayan kafe yang menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya. Ada apa dengan tatapan mereka?

"Memikirkan apa sampai kau melamun seperti itu? Hmm?" tanya Sehun, masih mengusap lembut pipi Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia melepas tangan Sehun dari pipinya dan beralih pada Strawberry Cake nya. Ya, Sehun tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Strawberry Cake, Sehun-ah." Jongin menatap sepotong Strawberry Cake di depan Sehun. "Seingatku, kau tidak menyukainya dulu," lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak menyukai Strawberry Cake?" tanya Luhan. Mengapa dia baru tahu? Tapi, bukankah mereka selalu memesan ini kalau ke sini? Dan Sehun selalu menghabiskan cake-nya. Itu adalah pesanan tetap mereka sejak pertama kali ke sini. Ah, ya. Saat itu, Luhan yang memilihkannya untuk Sehun. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi duo dongsaeng usilnya saat itu.

"Kau tidak tahu, Hyung? Hhhmm, apa aku yang salah ya? Tapi aku ingat sekali, saat MOS dulu, kami disuruh membawa Strawberry Cake dan memakannya sebagai sarapan pagi kami. Aku yakin sekali saat itu Sehun memilih lari 50 kali putaran daripada harus menghabiskan cake-nya. Kekeke. Kau masih ingat itu kan Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa canggung mendengar kilasan memori yang disebutkan Jongin. "Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Aku bahkan sampai harus dilarikan ke UKS karena pingsan saat menjalani hukumanku. Hehehehe." Dan tanpa dia sadari, mereka mulai membahas masa lalu. Membuat Luhan tersingkirkan secara perlahan dari obrolan mereka, dan membuat Jongin mengulum senyumnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh menerima hukuman sepagi itu. Jelas-jelas kita belum sarapan," cibir Jongin. "Lagipula, apa susahnya sih memakan sepotong kue saja?"

"Memang hanya sepotong kue. Tapi aku tidak suka Strawberry." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya kemudian meminum bubble tea yang sempat terlupakan.

"Lalu, mengapa sekarang aku melihatmu yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Strawberry Cake?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hmmm, entahlah. Mungkin karena itu cake pertama yang Luhan pilihkan untukku. Karena itu aku menyukainya," jawab Sehun seraya kembali meraih tangan Luhan dan menyatukan tangan mereka. Mengusap-usap punggung telapak tangan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku rasa, semua yang berkaitan dengan Luhan, aku menyukainya," lanjutnya dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Membuat rona merah favoritnya muncul di kedua pipi Luhan.

"Ehm!" Luhan berdehem menutupi malu nya. "So, Jongin-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul? Apa kau akan sekolah di sini?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak ada salahnya kan bersikap ramah. Sepertinya Jongin tidak memiliki niat buruk padanya. Lagipula, apa yang terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Sehun sebelumnya bukan salah Jongin.

"Aniya. Aku hanya berlibur di sini. Sekaligus ingin menyelesaikan sebuah urusan dengan 'teman' lama," jawab Jongin.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah Jongin bilang tadi dia tidak mempunyai teman di Seoul?

"Hmmmm. Sepertinya masalah serius?" Luhan tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau membutuhkan bantuan. Kita kan berteman sekarang," tawar Luhan tulus.

"Kau benar ingin membantuku, Hyung?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Eum," Luhan mengangguk mantap. Well, membantu teman tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Hmmmm, aku akan sungkan kalau harus merepotkanmu, Hyung." Jongin menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya. "Tapi, sebagai gantinya. Bolehkah aku meminjam Sehun beberapa hari ke depan? Aku membutuhkan Sehun untuk menyelesaikan urusanku."

"Eh?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya meminta pertanyaan Jongin. Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka juga kaget atas apa yang diucapkan Jongin. Kalau saja ini bukan di tempatnya bekerja, Baekhyun pasti sudah mengusirnya dari tadi. Apa-apaan! Namja itu, datang tiba-tiba dan mengganggu hari sempurna Hyungnya, lalu kemudian bagaimana dia bisa meminta hal seperti itu pada Luhan?

Luhan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Jongin meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya beberapa hari ke depan? Sehunnya? Bisakah dia melakukan itu?

Jawabannya sudah jelas. TIDAK.

Namun, ucapan dan tatapan Jongin yang ditujukan kepadanya, seolah memiliki makna yang tersirat. Seolah-olah dia berkata 'Apakah kau bisa mempertahankan Sehun jika dia berada jauh darimu beberapa hari saja?' atau 'Apa kau percaya pada Sehun walaupun saat Sehun bersama denganku?'. Sesuatu seperti itu. Dan Luhan merasa tertantang. Walaupun dia tahu mungkin dia akan kehilangan Sehun, tapi dia ingin mencobanya. Dia ingin membuktikannya. Kepercayaannya pada Sehun, itu tidak sia-sia, kan? Sehun bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang Luhan berikan, kan? Lagipula, dia tidak mau terkesan seperti kekasih yang overprotektif.

Dan dengan itu, Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya mantap. Membuat Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

WHAT!? BaekSoo membelalakkan matanya. Apa maksud Luhan Hyung berkata seperti itu? apakah dia terlalu terpukul dengan kedatangan Jongin yang mengusik hari bahagianya? Sehun jelas melupakannya 4 hari yang lalu karena bertemu dengan Jongin. Dan sekarang, Luhan membiarkan Sehun 'dipinjam' oleh Jongin? Yang benar saja! Oh, right. Luhan masih belum tahu tentang masalah itu.

Ucapan Luhan sedikit mengagetkan Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan melepaskan namjachingunya begitu saja? Jongin yakin sekali kalau Luhan tahu hubungan antara Sehun dengannya di masa lalu. Namun kekagetan itu hanya sekilas. Karena sejurus kemudian, Jongin mengangkat satu ujung bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman manis namun terkesan sedikit licik. Sepertinya Luhan menangkap pesan di balik kata-katanya.

"Karena kau bilang kau tidak mempunyai teman di sini, aku rasa Sehun pasti bisa membantu," ucap Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun. "Betul kan, Sehun-ah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan 'Aku bisa mempercayaimu, kan?'.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan bingung. apa yang harus dijawabnya? Di satu sisi, dia ingin menolak permintaan konyol Jongin dan Luhan. Namun di sisi lain, dia ingin menerimanya. Apakah dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin? Jawabannya IYA. Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Dia merasa, kalau dia meyetujui permintaan Luhan kali ini, dia akan menyakiti Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Jongin. "Aaaahh, sayang sekali. padahal kan Luhan Hyung sudah memberikan izinnya."

"Luhan-ah, kau serius?" tanya Sehun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jongin sebelumnya. "Eum. Membantu teman tidak ada salahnya kan? Wae? Sehunnie keberatan?" tanya Luhan. 'Please say 'yes'. Katakan kalau kau keberatan,' jerit Luhan dalam hati. Namun jawaban Sehun justru membuat harinya benar-benar menjerit perih.

"Entahlah. Kalau memang aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan, aku rasa aku bisa." Jongin tersenyum menang mendengar jawaban Sehun. Walaupun Sehun tidak menerimanya dengan jelas, tapi dia juga tidak menolaknya kan? Setidaknya, dia satu langkah lebih maju dari tujuannya.

_**~Urin doisang nuneul majuhaji aneulka**_

_**Sotonghaji aneulka**_

_**Saranghaji aneulka**_

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang mengundurkan dirinya sebentar untuk menerima panggilan di ponselnya. Luhan ingat sekali nada dering ini. Nada dering yang sama yang digunakan Sehun sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka bahkan menggunakan nada dering yang sama?

"Hey. Xiao Lu!" panggil Sehun lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun lagi." Sehun menatapnya khawatir. "Aniyo. Gwaenchanna." Luhan hanya tersenyum dan kembali memakan Strawberry Cake nya.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Hmm?"

"Setelah ini, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" pinta Luhan. "Aeeeyy, pertanyaan macam apa itu, Lu? Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang," jawab Sehun. "Tapi, bukankah kau bilang masih ingin jalan-jalan dulu? Tidak jadi ke sungai Han?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng pelang. "Aniyo. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit pusing. Lagipula, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan."

"Kepalamu pusing lagi? Apa kau kelelahan, Lu? Apa kita mampir ke apotik dulu untuk membeli obat?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Tidak perlu. Kita langsung pulang saja. Aku ingin istirahat," jawab Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. "Arrasseo."

"Apa Luhan Hyung sakit?" tanya Jongin saat kembali. "Aniyo. Hanya sedikit lelah. Minseok Hyung yang menelfon?" tanya Sehun. "Eum. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Hyung sudah mengomel. Hehehe"

"Geurae? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami juga sudah mau pulang," ucap Sehun. Dan setelah saling bertukar nomor ponsel, Jongin pun meninggalkan kafe. Sebenarnya dia ingin meminta Sehun untuk mengantarkannya. Tapi, sepertinya Sehun tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Mungkin lain kali. Saat Luhan tidak ada di tengah mereka.

**~O.O~**

Sehun paling tidak suka keheningan yang seperti ini jika sedang bersama Luhan. Bukan comfortable silent seperti biasanya. Namun keheningan yang sama seperti saat Sehun mengatakan kalau dia akan merayakan Christmas di Busan. Luhan terlihat murung. Dan Sehun jadi kebingungan sekarang.

Apa Luhan memikirkan Jongin? Tentu saja iya. Dasar Sehun pabbo, rutuknya.

"Luhan-ah? Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang saat ini berada di punggungnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Sehun. Tapi tidak sampai membuat Sehun tercekik.

'Sakit sekali, Sehun-ah. Tapi bukan di kepala. Di tempat lain. Di dadaku. Rasanya seperti terhimpit sesuatu. Apakah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kau menggendongku seperti ini?' Luhan menghirup harum tubuh Sehun sebanyak yang dia inginkan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Bukankah tadi sore mereka masih baik-baik saja? Masih saling bercanda dan melemparkan senyum manis. Bahkan Sehun masih bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Luhan saat menciumnya tadi siang. Lalu, mengapa tiba-tiba semuanya jadi begini?

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku temani sampai Baekhyun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Eomma datang?" tanya Sehun setelah menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya seraya menyibakkan poni Luhan. Walau dengan cahaya teras yang sedikit redup, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sendu Luhan. Ayolah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Gwaenchanna, Sehun-ah. Pulanglah! Kau pasti lelah. Seharian jalan-jalan dan harus menggendongku sepanjang perjalanan pulang." Luhan tersenyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

"Tapi kau tidak baik-baik saja, Lu! Aku bisa melihatnya!" Sehun beralih menangkup kedua pipi Luhan agar menatapnya. "Tell me! Apa ini karena Jongin? Apa karena permintaan Jongin tadi? Kalau kau keberatan, kau tinggal bilang padaku, Lu. Aku pasti akan menolaknya," tegas Sehun.

Luhan langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Menyembunyikan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar. Menutup matanya erat-erat untuk menahannya. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan seraya mengelus-elus punggungnya perlahan. Mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan yang sedang dirasakan Luhan saat ini.

'Aku ingin kau menolaknya Sehun. Tapi bukan karena aku yang memintamu. Aku ingin kau menolak ajakan Jongin karena memang kau tidak ingin melakukannya.'

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan pelan. "Hmm?"

"Aku..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. 'Aku bisa mempercayaimu kan? Kau tidak akan menghianatiku kan?'

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Sehun seraya mendongakkan wajah Luhan. Menatap mata Luhan yang juga menatap maniknya intens. Sehun bersumpah dia bisa melihat keraguan dan kesedihan di mata indah itu.

"Kiss me, please!" pinta Luhan masih menatapnya. Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu antara sadar dan tidak. Dia hanya ingin Sehun menciumnya. Merasakan bibir Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya hatinya tenang. Yang selalu berhasil meyakinkan Luhan kalau Sehun akan selalu bersamanya. Kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Kalau Sehun adalah miliknya. Kalau Sehun akan selalu mencintainya.

Sehun bukan tidak tahu mengapa Luhan seperti ini. Jujur, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang. Dia mencintai Luhan. Sangat mencintainya. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada Jongin?

Sehun tersenyum manis, menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir manis Luhan. Hanya menempelkan. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis. Tidak ada lumatan-lumatan lembut seperti biasanya, apalagi perang lidah seperti ciuman mereka akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Ciuman Sehun kali ini, bukan hanya tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Ciuman Sehun kali ini, justru semakin membuatnya ragu. Bukan karena Sehun tidak menciumnya seperti biasa. Bukan karena Sehun tidak melumat bibirnya. Tapi, karena Luhan sendiri bisa merasakan keraguan Sehun dalam ciuman itu. Luhan bisa merasakan kalau Sehun juga tidak yakin pada perasaannya sendiri. Dan itu membuatnya terluka. Kalau Sehun saja tidak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Pulanglah, Sehun-ah. Sebentar lagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga akan pulang. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, ne!" ucap Luhan seraya memberikan senyum manisnya pada Sehun. Senyuman yang justru membuat Sehun semakin khawatir sebenarnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun memastikan. "Eum," Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian mencium bibir Sehun dan melumatnya pelan. Kalau memang ini mungkin menjadi hari terakhirnya bisa mencium Sehun, merasakan bibir itu, maka Luhan benar-benar ingin mengingat bagaimana rasanya bibir itu.

"Berapa kali harus aku bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan anak SD Sehun-ah. Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu." Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Arrasseo, arrasseo! Aku kan hanya khawatir, Lu!" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan kemudian meraihnya kedalam pelukan eratnya. "Kau tahu kan? Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, Xiao Lu!" ucapnya. "Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu!"

Luhan tersenyum tipis dalam pelukan Sehun. Seharusnya kalimat itu membuatnya bahagia kan? Seharusnya kalimat itu bisa menghapus semua keraguannya kan? Sehun mencintainya. Kalimat itu membuktikannya. Namun mengapa hatinya masih gelisah? Pada kenyataannya, kalimat itu tidak membantu kegelisahannya sama sekali. Karena lagi-lagi, Luhan bisa merasakan sedikit keraguan dari kalimat Sehun. Seolah-olah kalimat itu tidak sampai ke hatinya.

"Arra. Nado, Sehun-ah. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu!" Namun Luhan memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan keraguannya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh meragukan cinta Sehun. Setelah apa yang Sehun lakukan untuk membahagiakannya, Luhan tidak berhak untuk meragukan Sehun. Namun—

"_**Aku tidak perduli kalau Sehun masih mengaharapkan Jongin kembali**__**." — **_Ucapannya malam itu kembali terngiang di telinga Luhan bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Sehun di ujung jalan sana.

Apakah sampai saat ini Sehun masih mengharapkan Jongin kembali?

**~O.O~**

Dua hari semenjak pertemuan keduanya dengan Jongin di kafe, Sehun tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Jongin lagi. Mungkin dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan akan meminjam dirinya dari Luhan. Seharusnya dia lega, karena itu berarti dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Luhan. Namun, mengapa ada bagian kecil di sudut hatinya yang merasa kecewa? Apa Jongin benar-benar hanya bercanda saat itu?

Beep. Beep.

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Sehun langsung meraih ponsel di saku jaketnya untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Sehunnie! Masih menunggu dosen untuk asistensi?**_

Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat membaca pesan dari kekasih imutnya itu.

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Eum, wae?**_

_**.**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Aniyo. Just asking :) Kau mau aku temani? Kelasku sudah selesai.**_

_**.**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Kau mau jalan ke sini dan menungguku? Apa kau begitu merindukanku, Xiao Lu? ;)**_

_**.**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Aiiiihhh, PeDe mode On, I see :)**_

_**.**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Kekekeke. That's who I am :)**_

_**.**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Kekekeke. I know :) So?**_

_**.**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Aniyo. Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau makan siang saja. Jangan hanya makan kue dan minum bubble tea, Xiao Lu. Lihatlah, badanmu semakin hari semakin kecil saja.**_

_**.**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Yaaaaaahhh! Tidak perlu mengatakan itu juga kan -_- Andwae, aku ingin makan bersama Sehunnie *pouting***_

_**.**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Tapi aku masih lama, Lu. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan saat aku tidak bersamamu.**_

_**.**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Sehun-aaaaaahhh, aku tidak selemah itu! Arrasseo. Aku akan makan duluan setelah itu menunggumu di perpus seperti biasa, ne?**_

_**.**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Baiklah. Jangan melirik namja lain saat aku tak ada, ne! ;)**_

_**.**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**You know I won't. Tapi kalau yeoja? O.O**_

_**.**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Yaaaaaakkk!**_

_**.**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Kekekekeke. Arrasseoyo. Hmmmm, Sehun-ah?**_

_**.**_

_**To: Xiao Lu**_

_**Kenapa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?**_

_**.**_

_**From: Xiao Lu**_

_**Apa nanti kau ada acara? Aku ingin membeli buku. Kau bisa mengantarku?**_

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan Luhan. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja Sehun akan mengantarkannya dengan senang hati. Dasar Xiao Lu. Kekekeke. Dia baru akan membalas pesan Luhan saat dia menerima satu pesan lainnya. Mengira itu dari Luhan, Sehun langsung membukanya.

_**From: 8201068712*****_

_**Sehun-ah! Bisa kita bertemu siang ini?**_

_**Jongin**_

Jongin? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tangan Sehun seolah bergerak sendiri dan langsung menjawab pesan tersebut. Bahkan sebelum bertanya pada Luhan.

_**Tentu saja!**_

**~O.O~**

Luhan mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di atas meja saat Sehun tidak kunjung membalas pesannya. Apa itu berarti Sehun tidak bisa menemaninya?

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Dia terlonjak kaget saat ponselnya berdering. Sehunnie? Bukankah mereka tadi saling mengirim pesan? Mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun menelponnya?

"Sehun-ah? Ada apa? Bukannya kau sedang menunggu dosenmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Luhan-ah!" Sehun memanggilnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Suaranya terdengar seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi ragu. "Wae?"

"Errmm, Jongin menghubungiku. Katanya dia ingin bertemu." Luhan bisa merasakan dadanya mulai berdenyut saat mendengar nama itu. "Jongin? Kenapa dia ingin menemuimu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa aku harus menemuinya? Atau aku tolak saja?" Pertanyaan itu lagi. Mengapa Sehun tidak bisa memilih sendiri jawabannya? Atau Sehun punya jawaban, tapi takut menyakiti perasaannya?

"Aniyo. Temui saja. Mungkin Jongin butuh bantuanmu. You know. Tentang urusan yang dikatakannya waktu itu," jawab Luhan mencoba untuk terdengar ceria.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau bilang akan membeli buku?"

"Cih, gwaenchanna. Hanya sebuah buku. Aku bisa membelinya kapan-kapan. Atau aku bisa meminta Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo untuk mengantarku nanti," jawab Luhan.

BOHONG. Buku itu bukan HANYA sebuah buku. Launching novel dari penulis favoritnya yang juga dihadiri oleh si penulis langsung. Dan itu berarti, kalau Luhan membeli novelnya hari ini, dia bisa bertemu langsung dengan penulisnya, dan dia juga bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan di novelnya. Tapi bukan salah Sehun yang tidak bisa menemaninya. Salah Luhan yang tidak memberitahu Sehun dari jauh hari. Alasannya, karena Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan pergi sendiri. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Jongin akan mendahuluinya?

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun dari seberang sana. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Namun saat menyadari kalau Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya, Luhan langsung menjawab singkat. "Ne."

"Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, nanti setelah aku selesai dengan urusan Jongin, aku akan mengunjungimu, ne?"

"Ne!" Luhan menyahut pelan sebelum sambungan telefon terputus. Sehun bahkan tidak bertanya dia akan pulang dengan siapa. Sehun bahkan tidak bertanya bagaimana makan siangnya tanpa Sehun. Sehun hanya menelfonnya untuk menanyakan tentang ajakan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makan Luhan menghilang. Dia bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang. Lebih baik dia istirahat di rumah. Setidaknya itu dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sehun dan apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Jongin nanti.

GREBB

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang. Dia tahu tangan siapa ini. Dia juga tahu wangi parfum maskulin ini. Dia sangat mengenalnya, hingga dia merasa amat kecewa karena orang yang sedang menutup matanya kini bukanlah Sehunnya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya karena prilaku kekanakan sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyapaku dengan normal, Tuan Wu?" tanya Luhan tanpa berusaha melepaskan tangan itu dari matanya.

"Hehehehehe. Jawabannya tidak bisa. Kalau aku menyapamu dengan normal, berarti aku sama dengan temanmu yang lain. Aku harus mempunyai ciri khas sendiri agar kau mengingatku, 'Princess'!" jawab Kris.

"Chh, tanpa harus begitu pun aku tahu kalau itu kau. Siapa lagi yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik di kampus ini," balas Luhan sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Well, terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Princess!"

"Well, sama-sama, Tuan Wu! Kekekeke"

Kris menemani Luhan berjalan menelusuri koridor sambil terus mengajaknya bercanda. Dia bisa merasakan kalau Luhan sedang bersedih saat ini.

"Tidak bersama Sehun?" tanya Kris akhirnya setelah menimbang cukup lama. "Sehun sedang ada urusan." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya pelan. Berusaha menutupi hatinya yang sedikit tergores saat Kris menanyakan Sehun.

"Hmmmm," Kris mengangguk mengerti. Tepat seperti dugaannya.

"Hey, kau tidak akan ke toko buku? Aku dengar penulis favoritmu sedang launching novel barunya di sana." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kris sesaat sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Bahkan Kris tahu tentang itu, mengapa Sehun tidak?

"Aniyo," jawab Luhan singkat. "Aku tidak ada waktu ke sana," lanjutnya lagi. Kris tahu kalau Luhan berbohong. Luhan yang dia kenal tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini.

"Apa Sehun tidak bisa menemanimu?" tanya Kris kemudian. "Tidak. Bahkan tadi dia menawariku, tapi aku sedang sibuk saat ini." Bohong lagi, pikir Kris.

"If you say so." Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "Lalu, kau akan pulang dengan siapa sekarang? Bukankah kau bilang kalau Sehun sedang ada urusan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang sendiri Kris Wu." Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Aeeeyyy, tidak perlu sewot begitu. Tell me, apa Princess lagi datang bulan?"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaakkk!" Luhan meninju lengan Kris pelan. "Ahahahahaha. Habisnya kau sewot, Lu." Kris memegang perutnya menahan tawa. "Kalau begitu, mau aku antar pulang? Kau tahu, langit sedikit mendung. Sepertinya akan segera hujan," tawar Kris.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali mengangguk setuju dan menerima tawaran Kris. Tumpangan gratis. Dia tidak perlu membayar ongkos bis. Dia juga tidak perlu berjalan kaki yang pastinya akan membosankan tanpa Sehun. Dan dia juga tidak perlu takut kehujanan. Ya, walaupun hujan akhir-akhir ini tanpa kilat dan petir yang mengiringi, tapi kan kalau kehujanan bisa sakit. Dan itu akan membuat semua orang khawatir. Belum lagi kalau harus mendengarkan ceramah dari BaekSoo yang pasti akan menganggapnya sengaja hujan-hujanan.

NO WAY!

Tapi—

"Hmmmm, aku rasa aku pulang sendiri saja. Kalau memang hujan, aku akan membeli payung di toko depan kampus. Atau aku kan bisa berteduh. Atau aku bisa mampir ke kafe nanti."

—Luhan tidak bisa menerima tawaran itu. Tidak saat dia tahu kalau Sehun tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan Kris. Tidak saat dia tahu sebesar apa rasa cemburu Sehun jika nama Luhan dan Kris berada dalam satu kalimat. Walaupun Sehun tidak mungkin mengetahuinya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia merasa seperti mengkhianati Sehun jika menerima tawaran Kris.

Lagi-lagi Kris mengangguk paham. "Arrasseo. Kalau begitu, pakai ini saja!" Kris merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah payung kemudian menyodorkannya pada Luhan. "You know, daripada harus membeli yang baru, sebaiknya pakai ini saja. Aku kan membawa mobil, jadi aku tidak memerlukannya."

"Gomawo," ucap Luhan menerima payung yang pemberian Kris. Dia sudah merasa sangat tidak enak pada Kris karena menolak niat baiknya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin menolaknya lagi.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa, Princess!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Kris kemudian kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Well, sepertinya perjalanan pulang kali ini akan terasa lebih panjang. Gwaenchanna, toh dia masih bisa melihat Sehun nanti malam kan? Sehun berjanji akan mengunjunginya begitu urusan Jongin selesai.

Tapi sampai jam 10 malam dia menunggu, Sehun sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan sampai Luhan beranjak untuk tidur, tidak ada pesan dari Sehun.

"_**Aku tidak perduli kalaupun aku hanya menjadi pelarian dari Jongin**__**."**_ — Lagi-lagi ucapannya malam itu terngiang di telinga Luhan.

Apakah selama ini dia benar-benar hanya pelarian bagi Sehun?

**~O.O~**

"Whoaaaa! Hari Sabtu dan Hyung manisku sedang duduk manis di depan televisi?" ucap Baekhyun tak percaya. Tidak biasanya Luhan berada di rumah hari Sabtu. "Tidak ada kencan hari ini, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sehun sedang sibuk," jawab Luhan singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Sibuk dengan namja bernama Kim Jongin itu? Kau tahu, Hyung? Aku rasa, aku mulai tidak menyukai Sehun!" seru Baekhyun yang berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan yang kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu?'. Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Luhan pun ikut menatapnya, tiba-tiba penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas apa maksudku, Hyung. Kita semua tahu seberapa sibuknya Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Kalian bahkan jarang makan siang tepat waktu. Kau selalu menunggunya, Hyung. Tapi ketika that Kim Jongin datang, dia seolah-olah memiliki banyak waktu luang hanya untuk menemani Jongin entah kemana. Now tell me, Hyung. Mengapa dia bisa begitu?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia sudah cukup lelah melihat perlakuan Sehun yang terkesan seperti mengabaikan Luhan. Hanya karena Luhan mengizinkannya, bukan berarti dia bisa menerima ajakan Jongin setiap saat kan!

"Kau tahu sendiri Baekkie-yah, Sehun hanya membantu Jongin untuk menyelesaikan urusannya." Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri ragu apa itu jawaban yang sebenarnyanya, namun dia tidak memiliki jawaban lain. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak ingin mengetahui kemungkinan adanya jawaban lain selain itu.

"Hyung! Bahkan dia melupakan kencan kalian dan membiarkanmu menunggu di tengah cuaca seperti itu! Padahal dia tahu tentang phobiamu!" Baekhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku pikir kita sudah selesai membahas ini, Baekhyun-ah. Lagipula, kejadian waktu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jongin. Kau tahu sendiri kan alasan Sehun lupa. Jung Seonsaeng-nim memanggilnya," jawab Luhan tenang. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun mulai emosi. Tapi, beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun tidak ada gunanya.

"Dan kau percaya?" tanya Baekhyun singkat. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksud Baekhyun? Tentu saja Luhan percaya pada Sehun. "Kalau saja kau tahu alasan yang sebenarnya," ucap Baekhyun pelan. Sangat pelan. Namun entah kenapa, Luhan mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan alasan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tidak. Luhan tidak boleh tahu hal ini, pikirnya.

"Dia—"

Ting Tong

"Aku akan membuka pintunya," ucap Kyungsoo canggung kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Luhan sendiri sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Baekhyun. Masih menagih penjelasan dari kalimat Baekhyun sebelumnya. Apa maksud Baekhyun mengatakan itu? Apa Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahuinya?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Baekhyun-ah," tagih Luhan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merutuki dirinya karena terbawa emosi dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dikatakannya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang? Apa dia katakan saja? 'Kyungsoo sialan! Berani-beraninya dia meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun-ah! You know something, don't you?" tagih Luhan lagi. Baekhyun menatap Luhan gugup. Oke! Persetan dengan Oh Sehun yang sudah berani menyakiti Hyung tersayangnya. Luhan berhak untuk tahu.

"Dia—"

"Luhan Hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo tepat pada waktunya. Membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo. Tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang menghembuskan nafas lega dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Kyungsoo tanpa suara.

"Ada paket untukmu," ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menuju sofa Luhan duduk dan meletakkan paket itu di atas meja. "Dari siapa Kyungie?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sepertinya melupakan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Baekhyun.

"Molla Hyung. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Kita buka saja," usul Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Lumayan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari pertanyaannya tadi, pikirnya.

Luhan ikut mengangguk setuju dan membuka paket itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya langsung membelalak antara kaget dan senang saat melihat isinya.

"Hyung! Bukankah itu buku yang sangat ingin kau beli?" tanya Kyungsoo mengambil buku yang ada di dalam kardus paket. "Bahkan ada tanda tangan asli dari penulisnya!" seru Baekhyun.

"Tapi, mengapa tidak ada nama pengirimnya? Apa penulisnya yang mengirimkannya padamu langsung? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Lalu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Apa mungkin ini dari Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Luhan meraih buku yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo dan membuka halaman pertamanya. Dia lalu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Aniyo. Ini bukan dari Sehun," jawabnya singkat.

_**Aku harus mengantri dan berdesakan selama berjam-jam demi buku ini. Jadi jangan murung lagi! Karena Princess tidak pantas murung. Princess hanya pantas tersenyum.**_

"You know Hyung. Saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku berfikir. Seandainya saja yang menjadi kekasihmu itu Kris Hyung," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku sepikiran dengan Baekhyun Hyung," sahut Kyungsoo.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan BaekSoo. "Lalu kenapa kalau pacarku itu Kris? Tidak akan ada yang berbeda."

"Jelas ada Hyung!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Pertama, Kris Hyung tidak akan melupakan kencan kalian." -Kyungsoo.

"Kris Hyung tidak akan membuatmu menangis dan akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum seperti saat ini." -Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak punya sejarah perpisahan yang tidak menyenangkan dan mantan kekasih yang tiba-tiba datang dan merusak semuanya." -Kyungsoo.

"Dan yang terpenting, Kris Hyung tidak akan mengabaikanmu dan memilih untuk menemani mantan kekasihnya," ucap Baekhyun menutup penjelasan kolaborasinya dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ucapannya sedikit, aniya, sangat menusuk untuk Luhan. Tapi Luhan perlu membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengarkan penjelasan BaekSoo dan mengacak rambut mereka berdua bergantian. "Kalian terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Ayolah, Sehun hanya melakukan satu kesalahan dan kalian melupakan semua hal yang sudah dilakukannya untuk membuatku bahagia? Saat Natal, saat Valentine, dan masih banyak lagi. Mengapa kalian hanya melihat kesalahan kecil yang dilakukannya dan melupakan itu semua? Itu tidak adil untuk Sehun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan namja itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih berikeras untuk menyadarkan Luhan. "Sehun hanya ingin membantu Jongin. Apa salahnya sesama teman saling membantu. Seperti kita. Lagipula, aku yang mengizinkannya, kan? Kalian dengar sendiri saat di kafe waktu itu."

"Tapi Hyung—"

"Baekhyun-ah. Jebal!"

'Jangan membuatku merasa ragu lebih dari ini. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena meragukannya lebih dari ini. Jangan membuatku merasa sakit lebih dari ini. Jangan membuatku memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mugkin terjadi pada hubungan kami lebih dari ini. Aku mohon.'

Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat tatapan memohon Luhan. "Mianhae, Hyung," ucapnya kemudian memeluk Luhan erat. "Aku hanya takut kau terluka. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Hyung." Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Agar Baekhyun tidak melihatnya menangis. "Arrasseo!" jawab Luhan. "Aku tahu."

"_**Aku tidak perduli kalaupun Sehunnie bersamaku hanya sampai Jongin kembali**__**." **_— Lagi, Luhan seolah bisa mendengar kata-kata yang ditujukannya pada Sehun saat menyatakan perasaannya malam itu.

Apa semuanya benar-benar akan berakhir sekarang? Saat Jongin kembali?

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Fiuuuh #elapkeringat

Mianhae karena chapter ini lelet. Liyya keasyikan main Cooking Academy 3, tau-tau udah beberapa hari berlangsung n Liyya belom ngetik sama sekali -_-

Oke! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Membosankan? Mari kita bergalau-galau ria bersama Luhan :D Penderitaan Luhan belom berakhir kok, tenang aja ;) Masih ada mungkin satu chapter lagi buat penderitaan Luhan, setelah itu baru hukum karma berlaku ;)

Tidak henti-hentinya Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**destyrahmasari:**_ muehehehehe, gomawo karena masih setia nunggu chap selanjutnya #hugDesty :* :*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sari2min:**_ Jongin emang selalu muncul di saat yang paling tepat kak #ikutanSmirk Luhan emang terbutakan oleh cinta. Baekkie aja sampe' sebel noh. Nanti ada saatnya HunHan renggang kak. Tenang aja ;) Luhan bakal meledak kalau saatnya(?) sudah tiba :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_** :**_ Jongout habis Liyya SMS biar muncul di saat yang tepat . Sabar yaaaa, Jongin bakal terus menghantui HunHan sampe' Sehun bener-bener menegaskan pilihannya ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204:**_ Jongin belajar dari sasaeng fans mungkin -_- eh tapi tenang, Jongin gak nguntit HunHan kok, dia cuma kebetulan berpapasan(?) Emang sih gak lama lagi udah gak eksis dianya. Tapi, kalau Sehun milih Jongin gimanaaa? O.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Oh YoungHun**__**:**_ Terakhirnya HunHan? Bisa dipertimbangkan #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**LuhanDeer**__**:**_ Iya, udah sampe' sini . wkwkwkwk. Mau KrisHan tapi gak rela kalo gak HunHan? Trus gimana donk? o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ Nanti Luhan pasti bakalan tahu kok alasan sebenarnya. Entah dari sapa itu -_- Luhan emang terlalu baik #hugLuhan :( Wuiiih, Jongin makin nempel aja mah sama Sehun -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**eunhuna:**_ huweeee #sodorintissu emang ngenes banget kalo jadi Luhan, Liyya juga pernah merasakan itu kok :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ ooowwwhhh, gitu ya #angguk2 :) Jongin gak Cuma berani muncul. Tapi dia juga berani minta begituan sama Luhaaaan -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ferinaref:**_ Liyya juga gak tega liat Luhan yang clueless gitu :( Gimana jadinya kalau dia tau alasan yang sebenarnya o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fieeloving13:**_ Jongin bakal sering-sering datang n ngerusuh, itukan tugasnya dia #plakk #ditendangKkamjong -_- muehehehe, gwaenchanna Saeng :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue:**_ Sebenernya kurang tuh marahinnya. Kalau bukan karena Luhan, mungkin Sehun udah tinggal nama doank di tangan BaekSoo -_- Emang tugasnya Kkamjong ntu untuk ngerusak moment indah HunHan Riiin #dilemparpanci #poppoRinabaliik :*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ wkwkwkwk, emang tamvan atau tidak itu tergantung yang melihat kok :D Reviewnya gak kepanjangan kok. Eon malah senang banget kalo baca repiu yang super panjang :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHan Baby:**_ Oke oke oke, Kakak juga gak tau mau balas apa di sini hehehehe. Ini udah lanjut dek, tapi hepi end gak ya? Enaknya gimana?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer:**_ Apa? Lama? Perasaan Cuma selang berapa hari doank, Saeng. Gak nyampe' seminggu juga . Sehun bohong kan demi kemaslahatan(?) umat. Gak liat tuh BaekSoo yang udah siap2 dengan pisau di tangan o.O Luhan itu terlalu baik n terlalu cinteh sama Sehun -_- Iya saeng. Eon berusaha keras banget neh membiasakan diri gak mubazir koma. Gomawo buat sarannya ya, n setelah eon liat-liat lagi, ternyata emang lebih rapi begini .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**XiaLu BlackPearl:**_ hayo, gimana dong #apa-an? O.O Ini udah lanjut ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Queen DheVils49:**_ Jangankan kamu, Liyya aja sebel sampe' ubun-ubun coba -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**verastef**__**:**_ Emang lebih seru bikin HunHan yang sweet, Saeng. Makanya chap ini rada lelet :/

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**haejoonma**__**:**_ Emang itu tugasnya Kkamjong kan o.O #dilemparwajan -_- Luhan Sehun bersatu gak ya? Enaknya gimana?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**kyunggf:**_ Dan inilah yang terjadi. Udah kejawabkan? Liyya pasti semangat nulis dengan dukungan dari kamu ;) #gombalnularSehun #plakk -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ Sehun ngibul atas titah dari duo usil yang tiba-tiba jadi menyeramkan ntu #nunjukBaekSoo Sehun pasti bakal tersiksa karena gak boleh deket-deket Luhan kok. Tapi nanti yaaa ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_ Kenapa Sehun berbohong? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang #ditendangShizu Lah kalau Jongin gak menghancurkan hubungannya HunHan, trus dia ngapain donk di sini? O.O Oke, ini udah lanjut :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ Emang sedih eon kalo dibo'ongin gitu. Apalagi dia satu-satunya orang yang gak tau :( Tapi chap ini gak sampe' membutuhkan ember kok eooon, tenang aja :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Nevada Adhara:**_ Greget? Aseeeekkk . oke, ini udah lanjut ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**finky'lulu**__**:**_ Kkamjong emang tegaaaa :'( Gwaenchanna. Gomawo udah repiu yaaa :) Mungkin Sehun masih ada rasa sama Jongin. Mungkin juga, dia merasa kalau dia masih ada rasa sama Jongin #mbulet

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-si:**_ Iya neh, soalnya kamu review nya pas Liyya mau post chap baru :) Ayo kita kolaborasi buat nabok Sehun n Jongin #ditabokbalik -_- Jujur juga, Liyya aja nggak tega bikin Luhan tersiksa begini :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ssjllf**__**:**_ Hiyaaaa #ikutantendangKkamjong :) Namanya juga Hurt/Comfort. Kan sedih-sedih dulu, baru entar seneng-seneng :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fangirl-shipper:**_ Sama dooonk. Eon juga suka banget sama KrisHan. Makanya maksain KrisHan buat nyempil-nyempil disini . Fighting!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun:**_ Hehehehe. Mudah-mudahan setelah baca chap ini gak ilfil ya sama ceritanya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChickenKID:**_ Eon juga ngarep banget punya sahabat kaya' BaekSoo :D HunHan kalo kisseu emang rada gak tau tempat gitu deeeh -_- Soalnya bikin moment manis gitu lebih menyenangkan, Saeng. Hehehehe. Kebodohan Thehun bakal kebongkar. Tapi gak sekarang ;) #hugbalik

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**uswatun hasanah:**_ Yeee, nama pasaran tapi artinya kan bagus bangeeeettt. Karena itu banyak ortu yang suka menamakan anaknya dengan nama ini :D

Kkamjong bakal terus muncul sampe' Sehun bener-bener menentukan pilihan hatinya, Saeng. Endingnya enaknya gimana? HunHan? Ato HunKai? Ato KrisHan? Ato menjomblo semua? #plakk #abaikan

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lena99**__**:**_ Gpp kok saeng. Yang penting masih mau baca :) Jangankan kamu, eon aja rasanya pengen bikin Sehun tiba-tiba terbunuh secara misterius gara-gara ntu #plakk hehehehe. Yaaah, Lulu kan gak tau kalao dibo'ongin sama si Cadel -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16:**_ Kkamjong emang gitu, datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar #Kai: maksud lo?

Ini udah lanjut yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**EXOXOKAI**__**:**_ Apa? Hapenya basyah? #sodorinkainlap . wkwkwkwkw jadi curhat neh yaaa, gpp kok :D Chap ini gak semenyesakkan chap kemaren kok. Jadi hape nya aman lah yaaa :) Gomawo udah dibilang keyeeen :D Kita sama-sama HUNHAN SHIPPER!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ryu Que**__**:**_ Tugasnya Kai di sini kan ngerusak hubungannya HunHan #plakk Lulu emang terlalu baek n terlalu cinta sama Sehun :/ Hhhhh, kalau ditanya HunKai ntu mana yang Seme mana yang Uke, Liyya juga gak tau #plakk terserah reader yang menilai deh, enaknya gimana O.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WinterHeaven:**_ Eonnie sebenernya g pengen ngeganggu HunHan, saeng. Tapi eon diancam sama Kkamjong #Kai: udah dijadiin antagonis, difitnah pula #Eon: hehehehe, Piiiisss :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**LittleZhao**__**:**_ Muahahahaha. Bayangin lagu michigo yang bener2 bikin kita serasa jadi orang gila, tiba-tiba berubah jadi don't go . Waduuuuh, kasian Kkamjong, dari tadi ditendang teruuus -_- Om bebek emang paling sip kalo disuruh ngelindungi Luhan :) Eiits, jangan panggil kak author. Panggilnya kak Liyya aja :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

___**:**_ Liyya juga ngerasa banget kok kalo chap2 awal ntu kurang greget. Ceritanya rada monoton. Kan Cuma menceritakan awal mula Hunhan berkenalan. Sehun emang ababiiillll #ditendangSehun# udah punya Luhan, masih ijooo aja matanya waktu liat Kkamjong -_- Apaaaa? #cengo Luhan atau Sehunnya mati? Yaaah, gak Hurt/Comfort donk jadinya, malah jadi Forever Hurt ntar O.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest**__**:**_ Oke siiip, ini udah next yaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi?

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu


	16. Chapter 16

aBy: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim Jongin, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 16 of ?

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

**A/N: **Karena ini bulan Ramadhan, Liyya mau maap2an neh sama chingu, saeng n eonnie semua yaaa :D Mungkin mulai chap depan updatenya bakal lebih lama dari biasanya. Soalnya kalo puasaan, kegiatan Liyya bertambah #soksibuk :) Tapi Liyya usahakan seminggu sekali tetep update. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalani ya ^_^

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~O.O~**

Sehun sering kali berfikir tentang apa sebenarnya yang dia rasakan saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Jika saja dia memiliki seorang teman untuk berbagi cerita, mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Seandainya dia punya satu saja, mungkin dia bisa bertanya apakah yang dilakukannya saat ini benar atau salah? Paling tidak Sehun bisa mendapatkan nasihat dari seseorang yang berada di luar lingkaran hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Bukannya Sehun tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Tentu saja dia punya. Hanya saja, tidak begitu dekat. Karena semenjak dia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, dunianya seolah berputar hanya di sekitar Luhan. Dan saat dia menyadarinya, dia sudah tidak bisa berada jauh dari Luhan untuk membangun persahabatan dengan orang lain. Luhan adalah sahabatnya. Dan pada kenyataannya, teman dekat yang Sehun punya selain Luhan hanyalah keempat pengikut Luhan. Sebenarnya hanya 2 pengikut, dan 2 pengikut dari pengikutnya. Dan dalam masalah kali ini, dia tidak mungkin meminta pendapat mereka. Dia juga tidak bisa bercerita begitu saja pada Luhan tentang apa yang dia rasakan saat ini tanpa menyakiti Luhan. Dia butuh seseorang yang benar-benar netral. Tidak memihak Luhan ataupun Jongin.

Karena itu, saat ini, Sehun benar-benar seperti orang yang tersesat dan kehilangan arahnya. Hanya mengandalkan instingnya dalam memutuskan dan melakukan segala sesuatu.

Mungkin karena usianya yang terhitung masih sangat muda dan jauh lebih muda jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan, sehingga terkadang Sehun cenderung melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya memang harus dilakukan. Dengan cara yang menurutnya benar, tanpa berfikir matang-matang apakah perbuatannya itu akan menyakiti Luhan atau tidak.

Seperti apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Sehun perlu untuk memastikan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Jongin, karena itu dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin. Cara yang menurutnya benar, dengan izin dari Luhan di tangannya. Tanpa mencoba untuk menyelam lebih dalam lagi ke dalam perasaan Luhan untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Luhan inginkan. Apakah dia benar-benar rela Sehun 'dipinjam' Jongin begitu saja?

Mungkin juga karena Sehun terbiasa dimanja oleh orang tuanya sebagai anak tunggal, hingga terkadang dia merasa kalau dia selalu bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Dia menjadi kurang peka akan apa yang orang lain rasakan. Atau juga, mungkin karena Luhan yang selalu ada di sana dan selalu bersedia membukakan pintu maafnya selebar mungkin untuk Sehun setiap kali dia melakukan kesalahan.

Entah apapun itu alasannya, yang jelas dia berada di sini sekarang. Di dalam gedung bioskop yang sama yang didatanginya dengan Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja, kali ini orang yang duduk di sampingnya bukanlah Luhan, melainkan Jongin.

Sehun sendiri heran pada Jongin. Bukankah saat itu dia bilang dia butuh bantuan Sehun untuk menyelesaikan sebuah 'urusan' dengan teman lama. Namun yang terjadi beberapa hari ini justru tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Jongin bahkan tidak bercerita tentang 'teman' lama yang dimaksud olehnya. Dan sampai sekarang, Sehun masih tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang 'teman' lama itu. Not even the name. Bahkan jauh dari itu semua, yang dilakukannya bersama Jongin beberapa hari ini just simply walking around Seoul.

Mereka hanya berkeliling kota Seoul, dengan alasan Jongin ingin menjelajahi kota Seoul mumpung sedang berlibur di sini. Sebenarnya hampir sama dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan bersama Luhan. Hanya saja, Jongin berbeda dengan Luhan. Dia tidak bermanja-manja seperti yang biasa Luhan lakukan. Jongin tidak mem-pout-kan bibirnya jika Sehun menolak apa yang dia minta. Jongin tidak merengek manja padanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari Sehun.

Jalan beriringan bersama Jongin memang terasa menyenangkan. Mereka mempunyai banyak hobby dan menyukai banyak hal yang sama. Sehun selalu senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin. Namun, Sehun bisa merasakan seperti ada yang kurang. Bukan seperti. Tapi memang ada yang kurang.

Ya. Luhan tidak ada di sana bersamanya.

Setiap melewati tempat-tempat tertentu, Sehun selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan ada di sini?

Luhan pasti akan sangat senang saat melihat stan permen kapas di sana dan menarik Sehun untuk membelinya. Luhan pasti akan merengek manja pada Sehun dengan segala keimutannya yang tidak bisa ditolak agar Sehun membelikan es krim itu. Luhan pasti akan tersenyum senang saat melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain dan berlarian di sekitar taman itu. Luhan begini. Luhan begitu. Luhan. Luhan. Luhan. Dan tanpa sadar, satu senyuman manis tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

Sehun tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Semua pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya merinduka 'rusa' imutnya itu. apalagi dengan frekuensi pertemuan mereka yang akhir-akhir ini bisa dibilang sangat jarang semenjak kemunculan Jongin. Dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Sehun benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak berlari meninggalkan Jongin dan menghampiri Luhan di tempatnya sana. Seberapapun dia ingin menemui Luhan, seberapapun dia kalau tahu dia salah karena melakukan ini pada Luhan, seberapapun dia merasa jika apa yang dilakukannya sedikit banyak akan membuat Luhan terluka, seberapapun dia tahu kalau Luhan pasti akan merasa sangat sedih, dia tetap melakukannya. Menerima semua ajakan Jongin setiap kali Jongin mengajaknya.

Bukan karena dia lebih mengutamakan Jongin dari pada Luhan. Bukan karena dia lebih memilih Jongin dari pada Luhan. Sama sekali bukan seperti itu.

Sehun hanya merasa kalau dia perlu melakukan ini. Dia harus melakukan ini. Karena walau bagaimanapun, dia benar-benar ingin memastikan perasaannya pada Jongin. Apakah dia memang masih memiliki perasaan itu pada Jongin? Dan satu-satunya jalan yang dia tahu hanya ini. Dia tidak tahu cara yang lain selain ini.

Mungkin bagi mereka yang hanya menyaksikan dari luar, Sehun terkesan seperti orang yang sangat egois. Mengabaikan kekasihnya sendiri untuk seorang mantan kekasih. Mengabaikan seseorang yang selalu ada di suka dan dukamu untuk seseorang yang pernah menorehkan luka di hatimu. Mungkin akan terlihat sangat bodoh di mata mereka. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Semua itu tidak segampang apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Semua itu tidak sesimpel yang terlihat dari luar.

Perasaannya sedang terombang-ambing. Antara rasa penasaran akan perasaannya sendiri dan rasa bersalah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil pada Luhan, seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Mungkin juga mereka akan berkata, 'bukankah Sehun jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Luhan? Sangat mencintai Luhan. Lalu menapa harus repot-repot memikirkan perasaannya pada Jongin?'.

Sekali lagi, bagi Sehun yang merasakannya, semua itu tidak semudah itu. Sehun selalu berfikir. Bagaimana jika dia memang masih memiliki perasaan pada Jongin? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Yang kemudian akan berlanjut pada pertanyaan selanjutnya. Siapa yang akan dia pilih? Dan dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang nyaris sempurna, bersikap seolah-olah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang buruk tidak pernah terjadi di masa lalu, dan mendekatinya seolah memberi harapan padanya, semua itu semakin mempersulit dirinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Dan sekali lagi, pikiran Sehun yang memang terhitung masih muda itu tidak bisa mencernanya dengan cepat. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memecahkan semua masalah yang dihadapi. Memecahkan dilema yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. That's too much for him. Mungkin secara sikapnya pada Luhan, Sehun terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Luhan yang cenderung kekanak-kanakan. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sehun, dia tetap lebih muda dari Luhan. Dan terkadang orang-orang melupakan kenyataan itu saat dia bersama dengan Luhan.

Namun, pada kenyataannya, he is, indeed, still a boy. A very young boy, yang memiliki lebih sedikit pengalaman dalam 'solving problems' dibandingkan dengan Luhan. A very young boy, yang terkadang masih membutuhkan bimbingan dari seseorang agar tidak tersesat dan salah jalan. Belum lagi, biasanya dia punya orang tua yang selalu siap membantunya. So, when he's all alone seperti saat ini, Sehun menjadi sangat bingung. Tidak ada tempat berbagi, tidak ada tempat bertanya.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Jongin saat film yang diputar saat itu sudah selesai.

"Sehun-ah!" panggilnya lagi saat Sehun tidak merespon panggilannya. Kali ini, sedikit lebih keras.

"OH SEHUN!" panggilnya lebih keras kali ini, dan berhasil. Sehun terlonjak kaget dan terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar panggilan Jongin yang bisa dibilang sangat keras. Terbukti hampir semua mata melirik pada mereka sesaat.

Sehun baru menyadari kalau lampu di dalam studio sudah menyala kembali. Dia menatap orang-orang yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Kenapa semua orang beranjak dari tempat duduknya? Apa film nya sudah selesai? Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar raksasa di depannya. Oh. Ternyata filmnya memang sudah selesai.

"Kau melamun, oh Sehun!" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Dia tersenyum canggung pada Jongin.

"Mianhae. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu," jawabnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap-siap keluar dari studio. Jongin menatap tidak suka pada Sehun yang kini berjalan di depannya. 'Pasti Luhan!', pikirnya. Dia berdecak pelan kemudian menyusul Sehun dan berjalan dalam diam di sampingnya.

"Memikirkan Luhan Hyung?" tanya Jongin. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di kafetaria yang ada di dekat gedung bioskop. Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Mungkin dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang tenggelam dalam kebisingan di sekitar mereka. Atau mungkin, dia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa Luhan Hyung tidak suka kalau kau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku? Dia marah?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kali ini Sehun menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo. Luhan tidak marah," jawabnya singkat. 'Dia mungkin sedih, tapi dia tidak marah', lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lalu? Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan Luhan saat ini. Karena jika terus membicarakannya, Sehun tidak yakin seberapa lama lagi dia akan bertahan di tempatnya sekarang sebelum dia berlari ke rumah Luhan untuk memeluknya.

Setelah itu, keduanya terdiam. Jongin tahu wajah itu. Sehun memasang wajah datar seperti itu saat dia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Atau dalam kasus ini, seseorang.

"So, ada perkembangan dengan 'teman' lama itu?" tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Eum," Jongin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Sekarang semuanya sudah lebih baik dengannya. Hanya ada sedikit lagi masalah. Mungkin tidak lama lagi, semuanya akan selesai," jawabnya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban Jongin. Sudah hampir selesai? Tapi seingatnya, mereka tidak pernah membahasnya. Namun dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Toh urusan Jongin dan 'teman' lamanya itu bukan urusannya.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Jongin. "Hmmm?"

"Setelah ini, bisa temani aku membeli sepatu? Aku butuh sepatu baru untuk berlatih dance. Katanya, di Seoul sepatunya bagus-bagus. Aku ingin mengajak Minseok Hyung, tapi dia kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dance. Bisa-bisa aku dipilihkan sepatu fantofel nanti. Kalau denganmu kan, aku bisa sekalian bertanya-tanya pendapatmu."

"Tentu saja. Setelah kita selesai makan, aku akan membawamu ke tempat penjualan sepatu terbaik di Seoul." Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Terlepas dari perasaannya yang masih terombang-ambing, Jongin masih tetap sahabatnya. Bahkan Jongin adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang pernah Sehun punya. Selain Luhan tentunya. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa Sehun tidak bisa menolak ajakan Jongin.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka beranjak menuju tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh Sehun saat di kafetaria tadi. Mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja, karena kata Sehun, tokonya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Sehun tidak pernah menolak saat Jongin menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Sehun. Dia hanya membiarkannya saja.

Saat tiba di toko sepatu, Jongin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sehun benar, toko ini memang benar-benar memiliki koleksi sepatu terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya. Sehun hanya duduk di kursi yang tersedia sementara Jongin berjalan ke sana kemari memilih sepatu yang akan dibelinya. Sesekali dia akan menoleh pada Sehun untuk menanyakan pendapat Sehun tentang sepatu yang dipegangnya, yang akan dijawab sekenanya oleh Sehun.

Duduk sendirian sambil menunggu Jongin, Sehun secara tidak sadar akan melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Menunggu hari ini berakhir. Secara tidak sadar juga, wajahnya akan menjadi cerah setiap kali Jongin mengajaknya untuk pulang dan mengakhiri hari mereka. Dan bertambah cerah saat dia tiba di gedung apartemennya. Berfikir untuk segera menelfon Luhan segera setelah tiba di sana. Selalu seperti itu setiap kalinya.

Namun yang terjadi, setelah dia memasuki apartemennya, semua pikiran itu menguap seketika. Tergantikan dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk karena harus menemani Jongin sepulang kuliah. Kemudian Sehun akan dengan penuh perjuangan menahan pergolakan batinnya, untuk menghubungi Luhan setelah dia menyelesaikan tugasnya saja. Karena jika dia bersikeras untuk menghubungi Luhan sebelumnya, maka yang terjadi adalah tugasnya tidak akan pernah selesai. Simply karena Sehun tidak mungkin bisa berhenti nantinya. Apalagi setelah beberapa waktu tidak bertemu. Tidak akan pernah ada kata cukup dalam kamusnya jika sudah menyangkut rindunya pada Luhan. Dan mungkin saja, hal itu akan berakibat dengan kegagalannya pada mata kuliah yang diambilnya, karena dia melalaikan tugasnya. Dan dengan ide yang menurutnya sangat briliant itu, dia mulai menggambar.

Namun lagi, tentu saja tugas-tugas itu benar-benar memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Hingga saat Sehun selesai mengerjakan semuanya, malam sudah amat sangat larut dan dia sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk. Bahkan untuk berjalan ke kamarnya dan tidur di atas kasur empuknya saja Sehun enggan. Dan akhirnya, Sehun lebih sering berakhir dengan tertidur di studio (ruang menggambar) nya, di tengah-tengah kertas gambar, pensil, drawing pen, dan pensil warna yang tergeletak berserakan di sepanjang lantai. Lalu di pagi harinya, Sehun akan bangun kesiangan dan tidak bisa berangkat bersama Luhan. Dan pada akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa melepas rindunya lewat pesan singkat.

**~O.O~**

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Suara nyanyian burung berkicau di luar sana terdengar dengan jelas. Sang Surya juga sudah menampakkan dirinya dan menyinari bumi. Memberi semangat pada anak adam yang akan memulai aktivitas Minggunya.

Terlepas dari semua keindahan pagi hari itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia masih setia di bawah selimut hangatnya dengan memeluk boneka 'bambi' kesayangannya. Setelah 'pertikaian' kecil dengan Baekhyun kemarin, mereka (LuBaekSoo) memutuskan untuk mengadakan 'movie marathon'. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melakukan itu. Hitung-hitung mempererat kebersamaan mereka. No Boyfriend Day, kata Baekhyun.

Malamnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya dengan membaca novel pemberian Kris. Mungkin dengan begitu, dia bisa melupakan kegalauan hatinya untuk sementara. Tidak banyak membantu memang, mengingat setiap beberapa menit sekali, Luhan akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang dibacanya menuju ponsel yang tergeletak manis di sampingnya. Kalau-kalau ada pesan dari Sehun. Dia baru menyelesaikan bacaannya menjelang pagi, dan sekarang dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Toh hari ini hari Minggu, pikirnya.

Beberapa hari tanpa Sehun, rasanya dia akan meledak. Kalau saja dia tidak memiliki pertahanan yang kuat, dia pasti sudah menghampiri dimanapun Sehun dan Jongin berada dan menarik Sehun jauh-jauh dari Jongin. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Luhan masih terlalu waras untuk melakukan itu. Paling tidak, dia bisa bertemu Sehun di dalam mimpinya. Untungnya namja bernama Kim Jongin itu tidak ikut menghantuinya di dalam mimpi.

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Tidur Luhan benar-benar terusik saat suara musik nan cempreng itu mengalun dengan seenaknya dari ponselnya. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, Luhan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan telinganya di bantal empuknya. Namun suara itu tak kungjung berhenti.

Oh My God!

Ini bahkan masih pukul 8 pagi. Mengapa ada orang yang menelfonnya jam segini? Apa orang itu tidak mengerti bagaimana cintanya Luhan pada kasurnya saat hari Minggu tiba? Bahkan Mama dan Baba Luhan cukup tahu untuk tidak menelfonnya sepagi ini.

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Uurrggghh! Tidak bisakah dia bahagia bersama Sehun walaupun hanya dalam mimpinya? Lihat saja, kalau panggilan itu bukan panggilan penting, Luhan akan akan dengan senang hati membunuh siapapun yang berani mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil, karena matanya masih terpejam rapat, Luhan menerima panggilan itu dengan setengah hati.

"Hmmm?" gumamnya malas-malasan. Tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kekehan kecil dari seberang sana. Suara kekehan yang berhasil meningkatkan tingkat kesadarannya dari 0.5% menjadi 75%. Suara yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau masih tidur, Lu? Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya suara di seberang sana masih tertawa kecil. Dan suara itu berhasil membuat tingkat kesadarannya menjadi 200%. Terbukti dengan posisinya yang berubah dari berbaring menjadi duduk manis di atas kasurnya. Dengan rambut berantakan, mata yang terbelalak sempurna, dan mulut yang sedikit menganga seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini dia dengar.

"Lu?" panggil suara itu. "Kau masih di sana, kan?" Ya Tuhan! Betapa Luhan merindukan suara itu. suara yang memanggilnya dengan lembut. Suara yang hampir tidak bisa didengarnya beberapa hari ini karena 'namja itu'. Suara yang mungkin hanya bisa didengarnya di dalam mimpi. Oke! Mungkin sedikit melebih-lebihkan, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini. dia bahkan masih belum bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun karena terlalu terkejut.

"Lu?" panggil suara itu lagi. "Jangan bilang kau tidur lagi!" Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. "Oke! Aku rasa aku menelfon di saat yang tidak tepat." NO. Sehun-ah, andwae. Namun kata itu hanya sampai di kerongkongannya. Tidak sampai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, ne!"

"ANDWAE!" jerit Luhan tanpa sadar. Oke! Jeritan itu keluar lebih keras dari seharusnya. "Ma-maksudku aku tidak tidur. Well, tadi iya, tapi sekarang tidak. Hanya sedikit terkejut karena kau menelfon sepagi ini. Apalagi aku bangun tidur, jadi, yeah refleks ku sedikit lambat." Dia mulai berceloteh tidak jelas.

Luhan lalu menepuk judatnya pelan saat menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Dan perlahan, pipinya mulai memanas. Hanya dengan suaranya pun, Sehun bisa membuatnya tersipu seperti gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta. Well, dia memang sedang jatuh cinta. Namun dia tetap bukan seorang gadis.

Luhan mengembil boneka 'Bambi' yang tergeltak tak berdaya dan memeluknya erat. Pipinya semakin merona saat lagi-lagi suara kekehan kecil itu terdengar di telinga Luhan.

"Apa kau menelfonku hanya untuk mentertawakanku, Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan tanpa sadar mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Hehehehe. Aniyo," jawab Sehun, masih terkekeh.

"Lalu?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Kali ini, Luhan bisa memastikan tak ada keraguan dalam suara Sehun. Dan itu membuat sebuah senyum manis terukir dengan sendirinya di wajah manisnya. 'Nado,' batinnya. 'Neomu bogosipheo!'

"Luhan-ah! Mau menghabiskan waktu bersama? I'm on my way to your house."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk ide itu dicerna dengan sempurna oleh otak Luhan yang baru saja bekerja setelah beristirahat selama beberapa jam sebelumnya. Sehun mengajaknya keluar. Dan sekarang Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini? Mwo?

"M-mwo? Kau sudah di tengah perjalanan?" tanya Luhan memastikan apa yang dicerna oleh otaknya benar.

"Ne. Mungkin 15 menit lagi aku tiba di sana," jawab Sehun santai.

"Apa? 15 menit? Yaaaaaahhh, bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku tiba-tiba? Dan aku hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk besiap-siap? That's not FAIR!" Luhan segera beranjak dari kasurnya. Berjalan menuju lemari untuk memilih baju. Uurrgh! Baekhyun masih tidur jam segini, dan dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dan memintanya memilihkan baju. Well, kalau begitu, dia hanya perlu memakai baju yang biasa saja. Jeans abu-abu dan Hoodie putih kedengarannya cukup bagus.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau keluar denganku? Atau 15 menit itu terlalu lama untuk bersiap-siap? Kalau begitu, aku bisa berlari ke sana agar sampai lebih cepat," goda Sehun.

"Yaaaaaahhh! Oh Sehun! Aku perintahkan kau untuk memperlambat langkahmu!" titah Luhan dengan childish nya membuat Sehun semakin tertawa di seberang sana.

"Kekekeke. Arrasseo, aku akan memperlambat langkahku, Xiao Lu."

"Good. Sekarang jalan perlahan, aku akan memutuskan panggilannya karena tidak mungkin aku mandi dengan ponsel yang masih tersambung denganmu, oke!"

"Siip!"

Luhan segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan jeans dan Hoodie pilihannya di tangannya. Aiisshh, mengapa Sehun harus mengajaknya tiba-tiba. Kalau dia mengatakannya lebih awal kan dia bisa lebih siap.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Luhan baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah wangi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap. Hanya perlu merapikan rambutnya saja. Setelah mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cermin, Luhan meraih ponsel di atas tempat tidurnya dan beranjak keluar. Dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang menyaksikan acara memasak favoritnya di ruang tamu dan memutuskan untuk ikut menonton sambil menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Mengingat ini sudah hampir 20 menit, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar mengikuti perintahnya untuk berjalan perlahan. Kekekekeke.

"Whoaaaa! Luhan Hyung!" pekik Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang tergantung manis di atas televisi untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar terjadi pada waktu yang seharusnya. Dia sempat berfikir mungkin jam dinding itu mati, karena jelas sekali sekarang masih pukul 8.30 dan seharusnya Luhan baru bangun setengah sampai satu jam lagi. Namun bunyi tik tok dari jarum jam yang terus berputar membuktikan kalau jam itu sedang tidak rusak.

Luhan menatap malas Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat hari pertama mereka memulai semester sebulan yang lalu. Well, Luhan memakluminya. Dia sendiri hampir tidak percaya bisa bangun 'sepagi' ini di hari Minggu tercintanya.

"Hyung mau keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah sembuh dari masa ketergaketannya. Luhan mengangguk semangat.

"Dengan Sehun?" tanya nya lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan yang sama dari Luhan. Sebenarnya jawabannya sudah jelas. Melihat Luhan yang sudah rapi dan terlihat sangat imut dalam Hoodie putih dan senyuman manis, yang akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul, yang terus menghiasi wajahnya, pasti Luhan akan keluar dengan Sehun. Tidak mungkin Luhan akan tersenyum secerah itu di pagi hari Minggu jika Chanyeol yang mengajaknya kan?

"Kyungie-ya!" panggil Luhan. "Apa outfitku bagus? Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membangunkan Baekkie dan memintanya memilihkan baju untukku, jadi aku mengambil secara acak. Apa terlihat menggelikan?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak dapat menahan senyumnya mendengar pertanyaan polos Luhan yang disajikannya dengan wajah serius. Seolah itu merupakan pertanyaan penting baginya. Kyungsoo memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arahnya. Luhan selalu seperti ini jika akan 'keluar' bersama Sehun. Padahal, tanpa bantuan Baekhyun pun, Luhan akan tetap terlihat manis dan imut menurut kebanyakan orang, atau 'tampan' dan 'manly' menurut Luhan sendiri. Bahkan jikalau seandainya pun Luhan mengambil baju secara acak dengan warna yang menyerupai jemuran alias berwarna warni, Luhan pasti akan tetap terlihat baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuh Luhan ke kiri dan ke kanan, berpura-pura mengecek penampilan Luhan. Dia lalu merapikan rambut Luhan dan tersenyum manis seperti seorang ibu yang merapikan rambut anaknya. "You are PERFECT, Hyung!" serunya membuat Luhan tersenyum puas. Kyungsoo tidak berbohong. Luhan memang terlihat sangat manis tenggelam di dalam Hoodie putihnya. White always suits him best, menurut Kyungsoo.

Ting Tong

"I'll get it!" seru Luhan semangat dan segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sehun-aaaaah!" ucapnya senang dan langsung memeluk Sehun ketika pintu terbuka sempurna. Sehun tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat. Sangat erat. Dia benar-benar merindukan Luhan.

"Hai, Sehun!" sapa Kyungsoo dari belakang Luhan. "Hai, Hyung!" Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan untuk membalas sapaan dari Kyungsoo. Namun, satu tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari pinggang ramping Luhan.

"Boleh aku meminjamnya hari ini?" tanya Sehun yang mendapat pukulan kecil di bahunya dan cute glare dari Luhan. "Memangnya aku barang," gumam Luhan pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh HunSoo.

"Tentu saja. He's all yours. Tapi dengan satu syarat," jawab Kyungsoo. "Syarat?"

"Eum," angguknya. "Promise me! Luhan Hyung akan pulang dengan aura dan senyum yang sama seperti apa yang aku lihat pagi ini. Kau sanggup?"

Sehun tersenyum PeDe mendengar syarat yang diajukan Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja," jawabnya yakin. "Kalau begitu, bisa kami pergi sekarang, Eomma?" tanya nya kemudian yang mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari yang ditanya.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian HunHan dengan tersenyum. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat senyum manis tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Luhan yang bergelayut manja pada lengan Sehun. Luhan mungkin bisa selalu tersenyum jika bersama dengan Kris. Namun Kyungsoo tidak yakin kalau senyum itu akan sama dengan senyum yang dimiliki Luhan setiap kali Sehun berada di dekatnya. Senyum yang seolah-olah dia tidak pernah sebahagia itu. Senyum yang membuat wajah manisnya terlihat semakin cerah. Senyum yang menujukkan kalau dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Dan sebaliknya, Sehun mungkin terkadang membuat Luhan menangis. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu selain Sehun.

Kyungsoo akui, Sehun memang bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Luhan tempo hari. Tapi seperti yang Luhan katakan kemarin, dibalik satu kesalahan tak termaafkan Sehun, dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat Luhan bahagia. Bahkan rasanya, semua yang Sehun lakukan selama ini hanya untuk satu tujuan. Membuat Luhan bahagia. Dan Kyungsoo selalu berterima kasih pada Sehun untuk itu.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Sehun hanya ingin membantu Jongin. Sehun tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam di belakang Luhan. Afterall, Jongin adalah sahabat Sehun. Sama halnya seperti Luhan, Baekhyun dan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menutup kembali pintu depan. Semoga saja memang seperti itu. aku pegang janjimu, Sehun-ah!

**~O.O~**

"SEHUN-AAAH! Ayo lebih cepat lagi! Kalau pelan seperti ini anginnya tidak terasa!" Luhan terus berteriak-teriak di belakang Sehun seperti anak kecil. Ada yang tahu sedang apa mereka?

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang bersepeda di sekitar sungai Han. Sehun tengah mengayuh sepedanya ke segala penjuru menuruti permintaan Luhan, dan Luhan sendiri sedang duduk manis di bangku penumpang di belakang Sehun sembari berteriak-teriak memberi semangat pada Sehun. Karena hari masih terbilang pagi, jadi Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menghirup udara segar di dekat sungai Han sambil bersepeda santai. Siapa sangka penyakit manja Luhan kambuh di saat seperti ini. Saat Sehun ingin menyewa dua sepeda tadi, Luhan langsung menolak ide itu mentah-mentah. Dan akhirnya mereka menyewa satu sepeda saja.

"Hosh, hosh, Lu, kita sudah berkeliling seperti ini hampir satu jam. Apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Sehun di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Jujur saja dia sudah sangat lelah. Kakinya serasa akan segera lepas dari tempatnya jika mereka masih melanjutkan acara 'mari bersepeda' lebih lama lagi. Awalnya dia berfikir ini akan menjadi sangat romantis. Membonceng Luhan yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, mengayuh sepeda dengan santai. Namun yang terjadi jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Tidak ada yang namanya 'mengayuh sepeda dengan santai' dalam kamus Luhan ternyata. Luhan justru memintanya untuk mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan ini sudah berlangsung hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Sebenarnya aku dari tadi sudah bosan," ucap Luhan dengan sebuah 'smirk' manis di wajahnya. Tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya. "MWO? Aiiishh, mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Sehun frustasi. Dia langsung menghentikan kayuhannya ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Hmmmm, aku kira Sehunnie yang senang dengan ide ini. Makanya aku terus memberikan semangat," jawab Luhan sok polos. "Sehunnie sudah lelah? Kalau begitu kita berhenti saja. Aku juga sudah lapar," lanjut Luhan masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

Hhhhhh. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu, bagaimana dia bisa kesal pada Luhan?

"Arrasseo, kalau begitu tunggulah di sini. Aku akan mengembalikan sepedanya. Setelah itu, baru kita sarapan. Ne?" Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyuman manis dari Luhan, Sehun kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat penyewaan tadi.

Setelah Sehun hilang dari pandangannya, Luhan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada BaekSoo.

_**Mission Success ^_^**_

Luhan terkekeh pelan setelah mengirim pesan itu. Dia sudah saling berkirim pesan dengan BaekSoo semenjak di bis tadi. Saat Luhan berkata kalau mereka akan bersepeda di sekitar sungai Han, Baekhyun langsung mencetuskan ide jahilnya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk merealisasikan idenya tersebut. Menolak untuk menyewa dua sepeda. Meminta Sehun memboncengnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Menyuruhnya membawa Luhan ke sana kemari sampai Sehun benar-benar lelah. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan dari perasaan Luhan yang lelah selama beberapa hari ini, kata Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak tega kalau harus melakukan itu pada Sehun. Tapi sekali ini saja, tidak apa-apa kan?

Senyuman puas Luhan langsung berubah menjadi rasa bersalah saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Dilihat dari caranya berjalan, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar kelelahan. Namun Sehun tetap menunjukkan senyumnya saat menyadari kalau Luhan memperhatikannya.

"Kajja! Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau lapar?" ajak Sehun saat sudah berada di depan Luhan yang duduk di atas rerumputan. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Sehunnie tidak ingin istirahat dulu? Apa tidak capek?" tanya Luhan merasa bersalah. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk beridiri. "Aniyo. Tadi capek, sekarang sudah tidak," jawabnya. "Kajja! Masih ada tempat yang harus didatangi," lanjutnya seraya menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan, meninggalkan sungai Han.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut mereka, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk melihat festival Sakura di Yeouido. Menikmati pemandangan indah pohon-pohon sakura yang berjejer indah di sepanjang jalan. Bunga sakura di musim semi memang yang terbaik. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di atas rerumputan. Sekedar melepas lelah sebelum melanjutkan kencan mereka dan mengistirahatkan perut mereka yang baru saja terisi.

Luhan duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon sakura di belakangnya. Sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih untuk rebahan dengan menggunakan paha Luhan sebagai bantalnya. Mengagumi wajah sempurna Luhan dari bawah sana dan meraih tangan Luhan untuk memegang pipinya.

"Mianhae," ucap Luhan mulai membelai pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku membuatmu kelelahan seperti itu," lanjutnya saat Sehun menatapnya bingung.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mencium tangan Luhan yang mengusap pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aniyo. Walaupun lelah, tapi menyenangkan. Karena kau ada di sini bersamaku," jawab Sehun membuat pipi Luhan merona.

"Sehun-aaah. Berhenti menggombal. Aku sedang serius," rengeknya manja. "Kekekeke. Aku tidak menggombal, Lu. Aku juga sedang serius." Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Luhan.

"Xiao Lu ingin pergi kemana setelah ini?" tanya Sehun. "Hmmmm, entahlah. Aku ikut saja. Kemanapun, asal dengan Sehunnie," jawab Luhan tersenyum malu.

"Arrasseo. Kita ke Mall saja? Aku ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan menggambarku. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang ingin membeli buku?" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "Ke Mall juga boleh. Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Baekkie dan Kyungie. Atau mereka akan cemberut karena aku pulang tanpa membawa apa-apa untuk mereka."

**~O.O~**

"WHOAAAAAAA! Sehun-ah! Ikannya banyak sekali!" seru Luhan kagum saat melihat akuarium besar yang berisi ribuan ikan dan penghuni laut lainnya yang berada di COEX Mall. Sebelum membeli beberapa hal yang dibutuhkannya, Sehun memang mengajak Luhan untuk melihat-lihat akuarium terlebih dahulu. Dia tahu kalau Luhan menyukai hal-hal seperti ini.

"Aiiisshh, kenapa aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mengajakku ke Myeongdong. Kalau belanja bulanan hanya di supermarket biasa."

"Itu karena mereka tahu, kalau mereka mengajakmu ke sini, nanti kau akan sulit untuk diajak pulang," jawab Sehun. "Yaaaaah! Aku kan bukan anak kecil. Aku tahu kapan waktunya pulang." Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kau memang bukan anak kecil, Lu," ucap Sehun. "But you act like one," lanjutnya kemudian tertawa saat mendapatkan cute glare dari Luhan. "Uuurrgghh! Sehun JELEK!" sewotnya kemudian melangkah pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertawa.

"Sehun-ah? Apa menurutmu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan menyukainya?" tanya Luhan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di toko baju. Luhan berniat membelikan baju untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Bukan baju sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya piyama baru untuk kebutuhan pajama party mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu, Lu? Hyung dan Eomma akan menyukai apapun yang kau berikan. Apalagi kembar 3 seperti itu. They will definitely LIKE it!" jawab Sehun.

"Jeongmal? Hmmm, kalau begitu aku akan membayarnya dulu. Kau ikut atau mau menungguku di sini?"

"Aku tunggu di sini saja. Sambil melihat-lihat. Kau bisa ke kasir sendiri?"

"Yaaaah! Memangnya aku anak SD. Tentu saja aku bisa! Ya sudah, aku ke kasir dulu, ne?" Dengan anggukan dari Sehun, Luhan pun berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar piyamanya. Di tengah perjalanan, matanya tertuju pada jaket hitam yang tergantung manis beberapa meter di depannya. Membayangkan Sehun mengenakan jaket itu, pasti sangat tampan, pikirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan pun mengambil jaket tersebut dan meminta ukuran yang sesuai dengan ukuran Sehun pada salah satu SPG. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia lalu membawanya bersamaan dengan piyama yang akan dibelinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Luhan memang belum pernah membelikan baju untuk Sehun.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Sehun mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke rumahnya. "Xiao Lu senang hari ini?" tanya Sehun saat mereka tiba di pintu pagar rumah Luhan. "Eum. Aku sangat senang sekali. rasanya sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama." Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun erat. Tidak rela kalau hari ini harus berakhir. Mengapa waktu selalu terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya jika dia sedang bersama Sehun?

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu akhir-akhir ini," sesal Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. Menenggelamkan tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. "Aniyo. Aku mengerti. Lalu, bagaimana dengan urusan yang Jongin katakan? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya nya penasaran.

"Eum, Jongin bilang sebentar lagi urusannya selesai," jawab Sehun sesuai dengan apa yang Jongin katakan padanya kemarin. "Jeongmal?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

'Apa itu berarti semua akan kembali seperti semula setelah ini?' Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Semoga saja.'

"Gomawo untuk hari ini. aku benar-benar sangat senang. Mmmm, kau tidak ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku juga sangat senang, Lu. Aniyo. Kau butuh istirahat. Kalau aku masuk ke dalam, maka istirahatmu akan tertunda," ujarnya sembari membelai pipi Luhan.

"Arrasseo." Luhan mengangguk paham. "Hubungi aku ketika kau sudah sampai di apartemen."

"Pasti," jawab Sehun. Dan setelah mencium Luhan tepat di bibir berkali-kali seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya, dan mencium kening Luhan cukup lama, Sehun pun beranjak meninggalkan Luhan dengan senyum ceria Luhan mengiringi perjalanan pulangnya.

Sehun berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung senang. Hari ini benar-benar hari terbaiknya minggu ini. Tanpa mengetahui kalau hari terburuknya mungkin baru saja akan dimulai begitu dia tiba di apartemennya.

Sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, Sehun mampir ke mini market terlebih dahulu untuk membeli beberapa bungkus mi ramyun. Dia sangat lapar sekarang tetapi terlalu malas untuk memakan sesuatu yang berat seperti nasi. Dia juga membeli beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng untuk mengisi kulkasnya yang hampir kosong.

Mungkin sekitar 45 menit kemudian dia baru tiba di gedung apartemennya dan langsung disambut dengan pemandangan Jongin yang sedang menunggunya di depan gedung. Mengapa Jongin menunggunya di sini? Sehun pun berlari mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" panggilnya menarik perhatian Jongin. "Kau menungguku? Mengapa berdiri di sini dan tidak masuk ke dalam?" tanya Sehun setelah berada di depan Jongin.

"Gwaenchanna. Tadi aku sudah ke atas, tapi ternyata kau tidak di dalam. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di sini saja," jawab Jongin.

"Tadi? Kau sudah lama menungguku? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Lumayan lama. Aku sudah mengirimimu beberapa pesan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menerima semua pesanku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Dia segera mengambil ponsel di sakunya untuk mengecek pesan-pesan Jongin. 10 pesan masuk dari Jongin? Mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Great! Tentu saja. Jika Luhan berada di sampingnya, Sehun memang hampir tidak menyadari apapun.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu," ucap Sehun meminta maaf. "So, apa yang membawamu kemari? Apa ada hubungannya dengan urusanmu dengan 'teman' lama itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Eum," Jongin mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menyelesaikan 'itu', Sehun-ah!" jawabnya membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa hubungannya antara menyelesaikan urusan 'itu' dengan dirinya?

Namun belum sempat Sehun bertanya, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Seketika otak Sehun memilih untuk berhenti bekerja. Mengapa Jongin terlihat seperti ingin menciumnya? Hati Sehun sudah berteriak dan memberontak, memerintahkannya untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin yang semakin mendekat. Namun sekali lagi, otak Sehun sedang berhenti bekerja. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Terlalu kaget dengan tindakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Sampai—

Trak

Suara itu berhasil membuat otaknya seketika terbangun dari mati surinya. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Feelingnya tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau 'something bad' akan terjadi. Matanya langsung terbuka sempurna saat mengetahui apa atau lebih tepatnya 'siapa' yang membuat suara tadi.

"Luhan...!"

Di sana, tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan Jongin berdiri, Luhan sedang menatap kearah mereka terkejut. Matanya memerah seiring dengan Kristal bening yang seolah mendesak untuk keluar. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar, begitu juga dengan tangan yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Menahan entah apapun yang ingin keluar dari dirinya. Amarah? Kesedihan? Dan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang mengatakan kalau Luhan terluka atas apa yang di saksikannya. Sangat terluka.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku rasa, a-aku datang di saat y-yang tidak te-tepat," ucapnya terbata sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terkejut dan mencoba untuk memproses apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, di tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun bisa melihat satu tetes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari mata indah Luhan tepat sebelum Luhan berbalik. Dan itu membuat dadanya serasa terhimpit sesuatu yang sangat berat. Dan segera setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Sehun bergegas untuk berlari mengejar Luhan. Namun sesuatu menahan pergerakannya. Sesuatu yang melingkar erat di lengan kirinya.

Tangan Jongin.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooong! #Lambai2 sambil pasang wajah innocent* Gimana chapter ini? moga gak gagal ya :)

Di chap ini, sengaja Liyya buka dengan penggambaran bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya tentang semua yang terjadi antara Jongin, Luhan, dan dia. So? Setelah mengetahui perasaan Sehun, masih ingin chapter 'HUKUM KARMA' untuk Sehun?

Seharusnya chap ini gak ada HunHan momennya sama sekali. Tapi karena Liyya merasa bersalah di chap kemaren udah membuat Luhan GALAU tingkat DEWA, jadi Liyya bikinin. Itung2 sebagai momen perpisahan. Jadi setelah chap ini, bakalan gak ada HunHan momen lagi sampe' chap akhir. Itupun kalau hepi ending, muehehehehe #ketawaepilbarengJongin# Oya, Liyya mau minta maaf karena kemarin ada yang sempat minta BaekSoo ngerjain Kkamjong. Tapi berhubung BaekSoo gak kenal Kkamjong sehingga akan sulit, jadi Liyya bikin mereka sedikit mengerjai Sehun aja, yang dibantu dengan wajah innocent nya Luhan :D Mianhae juga kalau semakin hari Suho Appa sama Chanyeol jadi jarang muncul. Soalnya Liyya lagi fokus ke masalahnya HunHan #bow

Maaf membuat TeBeCe muncul di tempat yang paling tidak elit -_- Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada XiaoLu setelah ini? Sedikit bocoran, chap depan bakal ada Luhan vs Jongin loooh ;) Bakal ada BaekSoo vs Sehun juga #wink2

Oke! Sepertinya cuap-cuap Liyya kali ini bener-bener kepanjangan. Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**Luhan Deer**__**:**_ Liyya juga suka banget sama bangNaga :D Moga setelah chap ini gak galo lagi ya ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fieeloving13:**_ Kekekekeke. Sayangnya, walaupun eon suka pake banget sama KrisHan, eon gak ikhlas kalo di sini Lulu sama bangNaga #plakk #disemburNaga -_- Setelah chap ini, masih sebelkah sama Kkamjong? Atau tambah sebel o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dearluhan**__**:**_ Omooo! #histeris# Eon suka banget sama komennya yang panjaaaang :) Gwaenchanna. Emang chap2 sebelumnya gak greget mungkin ;) Semoga setelah chap ini sesuatu yang 'greget' itu gak hilang yaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_** :**_ Habis ujian? Maaf chap ini baru muncul sekarang . Semoga kamu tetep suka :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ferinaref:**_ Muehehehe, jangan di-becek2, ntar gak tamvan lagi donk ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ Jeongmal? Ini eon semangat nulisnya. Soalnya reviewnya bikin semangat :D Setelah chap ini, jadi cinteh ato makin benci sama karakternya Kai? Gomawo udah dipaporitin ff nya #kisseubalik :*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ Chap ini gak parah ternyata eooon. Kecuali yang itu #lirikscenesebelumTeBeCe -_- Jangan gebukin Sehun eooon. Dia juga lagi galau tuuuh :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ Jongin emang nyebelin loh di sini -_- Chap ini, sesuai dengan permintaan kamu, Liyya udah bikinin Sehun PoV loh ;) Tenang aja, Luhan itu udah nganggep Kris sahabatnya. Dia gak mungkin jadiin Kris pelarian. Hanya sekedar teman curhat ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Aileen Xiao**__**:**_ Kekekeke. Liyya juga sebenarnya g kuat mau nyiksa Luhan. Dia kan ultimate bias nya Liyya :( Chap depan mungkin Sehun bakal sedikit tersiksa. Dan Jongin? Kita liat aja nanti, ne? ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ Muahahahaha. Sumpah eon ngakak baca komennya. HunHan belom goodbye kok. Sabar aja :) Kalo Jongin dibawa ke neraka, ntar tambah hamsyong dooonk . #dilemparwajan

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**mitahunhan**__**:**_ Sehun lagi galauuuu . Jangan tendang Jongin ke kutub. Tendang ke kamar Liyya aja ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Name hunhan**__**:**_ Uljima chingu-yaaa #sodorinsaputangan# Chap ne udah ada hepi nya dikit kan :D Gomawo udah dibilang daebak :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Akita Fisayu**__**:**_ Kkamjong ilang kalau Sehun udah menentukan pilihannya :D Kopelnya Kkamjong? Saya juga gak tahu, biarkan dia mencarinya sendiri #plakk -_-

Kekekeke, walaupun saya suka banget sama KrisHan, tapi sepertnya di sini Luhan n Kris gak jodoh deh ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**destyrahmasari:**_ Huweeeee. Gak tega sebenarnya :'( Hukum karmanya chapter depan mungkin, kalau reader masih mau hukum karma berlangsung :) #hugbalik :*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**zukazuka**_ muehehehehe, seandainya saja membuang Jongin itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangan .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**XiaLu BlackPearl:**_ Lulu kasian emang, tapi sebenarnya Thehun juga kasian kok :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHan Baby:**_ Mau HunHan hepi ending? Oke, bisa dipertimbangkan :D Setelah baca chap ini, masih mau hukum karma berlaku? Gak mungkin kabur deh kakak kalo baca review dari reader. Seneng banget malah. Emang rada ngaret chap kemaren. Mungkin setelah ini juga akan begitu -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Eunsoo01**__**:**_ HunHan harus terpisah :'( Gimana dong? Tapi mungkin gak akan lama kok terpisahnya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Siiip. Puasa, ff tetep jalan. Cuma updatenya jadi rada molor aja :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer:**_ huweee, jangan mewek :'( Jongin bakalan gangguin HunHan sampe' Sehun menentukan pilihannya. Sehun baru 1 kali kok bohongin Luhan. Dia gak pernah bohong sama Luhan kecuali masalah insiden menyesakkan kemaren ntu :( Kenapa Luhan gak pacaran sama Kris? Karena di list pairing gak ada tulisan KrisHan ;) #plakk -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Amortentia Chan**__**:**_ Andwaeeeee! Luhan gak boleh pacaran sama Kris. Kris itu milik Liyya #plakk #disemburNaga

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ryu Que**__**:**_ Duijhang emang baek banget . Tao ada kok. Jadi cameo di chap berapa gitu? Lupa -_- Barengan sama Lay juga :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Queen DheVils49:**_ Nah, Sehun aja masih bingung tuh sama perasaannya o.O Semoga saja yaaaa. Amiiin :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**uswatun hasanah:**_ Eon juga gak tau kenapa bisa Lulu dibikin kaya' gini. Tau-tau pas ngedit, udah begini -_- Penderitaan Luhan masih ada. Tapi nanti imbang sama penderitaannya Sehun juga kok :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChickenKID:**_ Sehun gak labil ternyata. Dia Cuma sedang bingung n tersesat. Ayo dikasih pencerahan . Luhan terlalu sabar dan terlalu cinta ke Sehun. Tapi kesabaran itu pasti ada batasnya donk ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lena99**__**:**_ Ayo kita bunuh Jongin rame-rame :D Kekekeke. Sehun sebenernya gak 'oon. Dia Cuma sedang bingung aja :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**haejoonma**__**:**_ Kan udah bilang kemaren, emang itu tugasnya Kkamjong . Hmmmm, Lulu sama bang Naga? Ooooh tidak bisaaaa *smirk*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**asroyasrii**__**:**_ Mau KrisHan? Hmmm, kapan-kapan yaaa. Karena di ff ini, Lulu Cuma milik Sehun :D Jangan buang Sehun ke ciliwung, ntar Lulu tambah kejer nangisnya :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_ ff favorit? Huwaaa, gomawoooo #bow# Sehun sebenernya gak ragu sama Lulu. Dia ragu sama kkamjongnya -_- Jangan bakar Hunkai. Bakar Kai aja #plakk hehehehehe. Baby deer itu memang tipe pacar yang super setia #hugLuhan Sukurlah kalo Shizu suka sama Krishan moment nya :) Penderitaan Lulu belom berakhir. Tapi nanti imbang sama penderitaannya Sehun ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lele**__**:**_ Reader baru? Annyeong ^_^ Welcome yaaa :) Makasih udah dibilang bagus :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sari2min:**_ Ternyata di chap ini, Liyya gak meng-ekspose penderitaannya Luhan kak. Change of Plans gitu deeeh -_- Pengen ngejelasin perasaannya si Cadel :) Sepertinya chap depan Luhan bakal meledak kok. Plus BaekSoo juga yang kayaknya udah pada asah pisau di sana #domana? *gak tau #plakk . Pengennya Luhan sama Kris aja. Tapi apa hendak dikata. Luhan cintehnya sama Thehun :/

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

___**:**_ Gpp kok :) Yang penting udah berkenan baca :D Sukurlah kalo feel nya dapat hehehehe. Liyya waktu nulis juga galau bareng Luhan kok . Kris mau gak ya sama chingu? Nanti aku tanyakan dulu deh ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora**__**:**_ Sebelumnya maaf kalau UN nya salah. Soalnya Liyya ketik manual :) Prince n Princess. Liyya juga suka bayangin KrisHan seperti itu. makanya Liyya make 'Princess' sebagai nama panggilan Luhan dari Kris :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

___**:**_ Naaaaaah. Akhirnyaaaaa. Ada juga yang paham banget sama apa yang dirasakan Sehun . Awalnya Liyya bingung mau gimana ngejelasin perasaan Sehun. Tapi habis baca komen kamu, Liyya langsung dapat pencerahan. Gomawo yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

___**:**_ Betul banget ntu. Perjalanan cinta itu emang penuh lika liku . Eonnie juga sebenernya g sabar pengen nulis chap endingnya, hehehehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ssjllf**__**:**_ Kris emang so sweet :) #ikutanciumKris :*

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee TaeHyunie**__**:**_ Pasti bukan kaiHun dooonk ;) HunHan bersatu atau tidak, itu tergantung permintaan readers :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-s**__**l**__**:**_ Muahahahaha. Yakin lah sumpah Liyya gak tega sebenernya. Tapi entah kenapa, ada kesenangan tersendiri kalau nulis bagian Luhan yang njleb2 gitu #plakk #authorsarap #fanskurangajhar -_- Chap depan Sehun bakal mulai tersiksa kok ;) Makasih buat semangatnya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WinterHeaven:**_ Huweeeee #ikutannangiskejer yang REAL ntu cuma HunHan . Ini udah next. Gak terlalu nyesek kan? ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Nurfadillah**__**:**_ Reader baru? Welcome yaaa ^_^ Sehun gak plinplan sebenarnya. Dia Cuma sedikit bingun #plakk Mungkin Eomma Sehun bakal datang saat Sehun benar-benar tersesat nanti ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi? Jangan takut untuk mengkritik, menyuarakan pendapat, dan bahkan menghina.

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu


	17. Chapter 17

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim Jongin, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 17 of ?

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

_**Sehun bisa melihat satu tetes air mata yang berhasil lolos dari mata indah Luhan tepat sebelum Luhan berbalik. Dan itu membuat dadanya serasa terhimpit sesuatu yang sangat berat. Dan segera setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Sehun bergegas untuk berlari mengejar Luhan. Namun sesuatu menahan pergerakannya. Sesuatu yang melingkar erat di lengan kirinya.**_

**~O.O~**

Luhan melangkah riang memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat sekali kalau perasaannya sedang amat sangat bahagia dengan senyum lebar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Setelah mengunci pintu depan, dia langsung menghampiri BaekSoo yang sedang menonton televisi sambil menikmati pizza dan mendudukkan dirinya di tengah-tengah keduanya. Mengabaikan protesan yang keluar dari mulut BaekSoo. Sebenarnya, walaupun mereka protes karena Luhan yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengganggu kegiatan mereka, keduanya justru tersenyum dalam hati melihat keceriaan Luhan yang sempat hilang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun basa-basi, karena tidak perlu ditanya pun, wajah Luhan sudah menunjukkan semuanya.

"Eum! Aku senang sekali, Baekkie-ya!" jawab Luhan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dan mulai bercerita tentang kegiatannya hari ini. "Bukankah Sehun itu sangat baik dan romantis! Dia bahkan tidak marah saat aku menyuruhnya memboncengku ke sana kemari. Kalian tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku?" tanya Luhan beralih memeluk Kyungsoo kali ini. BaekSoo tidak menjawab. Hanya menunggu Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia bilang, 'Walaupun lelah, tapi menyenangkan. Karena kau ada di sini bersamaku'. Kyaaaaaa! Bukankah Sehunnie sangat manis?!" serunya senang. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Hmmmm, baguslah kalau dia membuatmu senang, Hyung!" Baekhyun memberi komentar seadanya dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada acara televisi. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih sedikit kesal pada Sehun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun paham. Mungkin Baekhyun masih butuh waktu.

"Ah! Aku membeli sesuatu untuk kalian!" seru Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jeongmal? Aaaah, aku kira kau akan melupakan kami, Hyung!" ujar Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan kalian! Tunggu sebentar." Luhan meraih plastik yang berisikan piyama kembar 3 yang dibelinya tadi.

"Tada...!" ucapnya sambil memamerkan piyama putih bermotif rusa pilihannya. Oke! Sepertinya putih adalah warna favoritnya, mengingat isi lemarinya yang didominasi oleh pakaian berwarna putih.

"Whoaaa! Piyama baru untuk pajama party!" pekik Baekhyun senang. "Hyung memang yang terbaik!" ucapnya menunjukkan kedua jempolnya pada Luhan. "Lalu, yang di plastik satunya isinya apa, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. 'Memangnya dia membeli apa lagi selain piyama untuk mereka bertiga?' pikirnya sambil meraih plastik tersebut.

"Ah!" Luhan menepuk kepalanya saat melihat isi plastik. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau dia juga membelikan jaket untuk Sehun? Hhhhhh. Salahkan Sehun dan ciuman-ciumannya sebelum mereka berpisah yang membuatnya lupa daratan. Luhan melirik jam dinding di atas televisi sekilas. Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak Sehun meninggalkan rumahnya. Seharusnya sekarang Sehun sudah berada di apartemennya.

"Kenapa, Hyung? Jangan bilang kau salah membawa kantung plastik orang lain!" ucap Baekhyun sarkastik yang langsung mendapatkan sentilan sayang dari Luhan. "Enak saja! Itu jaket milik Sehun tahu!" ujar Luhan sewot mengabaikan 'the pouty' Baekhyun.

"Aiiissshh. Ya sudah lah. Kalau begitu aku mau ke apartemen Sehun dulu untuk mengantarkan ini," ucapnya seraya memasukkan kembali jaket di tangannya ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Hyung! Andwae! Jangan keluar sendiri. Ini sudah malam. Biar aku temani, ne?" cegah Baekhyun. "Aku juga ikut," sahut Kyungsoo yang menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Luhan hanya menatap kedua dongsaengnya malas sebelum bersuara. "Yaaaaaaah! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil? Aku bahkan lebih tua dari kalian berdua. Lagi pula, apartemennya Sehun itu bukan di Busan sana. Hanya butuh beberapa menit jalan kaki dari sini."

"Tapi tetap saja kau akan jalan sendirian," ucap Baekhyun. "Lagi pula, mengapa tidak diberikan besok saja sih?" lanjut Kyungsoo. 'Tentu saja karena aku ingin melihat Sehun memakai ini besok!' batin Luhan.

"Kalau kalian tidak membiarkanku pergi sekarang juga, maka malam akan semakin larut."

"Aiiisssh. Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, Hyung!" ucap BaekSoo menyerah pada akhirnya. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku kan hanya akan memberikan ini saja dan langsung pulang, bukan untuk makan malam di sana," jawab Luhan dan beranjak dari duduknya. Saat dia tiba di depan pintu, dia kembali membalikkan badannya. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Do Kyungsoo! Pizza nya jangan dihabiskan! Awas saja kalau saat aku pulang nanti Pizza nya sudah lenyap!" ancamnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

'Luhan pabo! Mengapa kau bisa lupa untuk memberikan jaket ini pada Sehun sebelum dia pulang tadi? Sekarang kau harus berjalan ke apartemennya Sehun untuk mengantarkannya kan! Dasar pabo, pabo, pabo!' Luhan merutuki dirinya sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen Sehun.

'Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dengan begini, aku kan jadi bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Kekekeke. Aaaaaaahhh. Sehun pasti akan terlihat sangat tampan saat memakainya besok. Lagipula, Sehun kan memang sudah tampan. Kekeke," batinnya sambil terus memeluk kantung plastik yang dibawanya erat-erat. Seolah itu adalah hal paling berharga yang dimilikinnya saat ini.

Luhan terus berjalan sambil tersenyum sendiri memikirkan dan membayangkan bagaimana kira-kira reaksi Sehun saat melihatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya malam-malam begini.

Sehun pasti akan senang sekali saat melihatnya beridiri di depan pintu apartemennya nanti. Lalu saat menyadari kalau Luhan berjalan sendiri ke sana pada jam segini, Sehun pasti akan mengkhawatirkannya. Kemudian dia akan menceramahinya karena tidak mau menunggu hari esok untuk memberikan jaketnya. Lalu saat Luhan memberikan alasannya, Sehun pasti akan mendesah pelan dan berkata, 'Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk kembali ke rumahmu dan mengambilnya?'. Dan Luhan akan tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban sebelum dengan senang hati meminta hadiahnya pada Sehun. Mungkin semangkuk es krim?

Aniya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun pasti tidak akan membiarkannya makan es krim malam-malam begini. Lalu apa yang akan dimintanya? Aaaaah. Luhan tahu. Sesuatu yang menguntungkan untuk keduanya. Seperti, sebuah ciuman selamat tidur? Kekekeke.

BLUSSHHH. Aigooo. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya terasa panas dan merona sempurna.

Luhan terkekeh sendiri membayangkan semua itu. Luhan sangat mengenal sifat-sifat Sehun. Dan dia tahu, apa yang akan terjadi nanti pasti akan sama persis seperti apa yang baru saja dibayangkannya. Well, mungkin memang akan sama persis, kalau saja—

'Sehun? Jongin?'

— dia tidak melihat apa yang saat ini sedang disaksikan oleh kedua mata indahnya yang mulai memanas seiring dengan hatinya yang terasa seperti sedang ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

Luhan melihatnya. Dia melihat dengan jelas Sehun dan Jongin yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya. Melihat bagaimana Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun seolah ingin menciumnya. Melihat bagaimana Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin padanya. Dan tepat saat kedua bibir itu hampir bertemu, Luhan benar-benar merasa lemas pada seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Seolah seluruh kekuatan di tubuhnya sirna. Dan plastik di tangannya pun terjatuh begitu saja.

Trak

Dan suara itu sepertinya berhasil menarik perhatian kedua insan yang nyaris berciuman di depannya itu dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke arahnya.

"Luhan...!"

Luhan tidak mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya. Karena saat ini, telinganya berdengung keras, memblokir semua suara yang masuk sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Luhhan tercekat dan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia hanya menatap nanar pada Sehun yang juga menatapnya terkejut. Bibirnya bergetar dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Sehun sendiri hanya terdiam di sana. Sama sekali tidak menghampirinya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku rasa, a-aku datang di saat y-yang tidak te-tepat," ucapnya terbata dengan suaranya yang bergetar sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana lebih lama lagi. Meninggalkan jaket Sehun yang terbungkus aman di dalam kantung plastik yang terlupakan di atas jalanan yang dingin. Sedingin perasaan Luhan saat ini.

Luhan berlari meninggalkan apartemen Sehun dengan air mata yang terus berlomba-lomba membasahi wajah manisnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Luhan memperlambat laju langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Berharap dia akan melihat Sehun yang berlari ke arahnya. Berharap Sehun akan datang mengerjarnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Berkata kalau semua yang dia lihat hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman belaka. Karena terlepas dari apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Terlepas dari seberapa nyatanya hal itu untuk menjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman belaka. Luhan pasti akan mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan Sehun.

Namun lagi-lagi dia harus menelan kekecewaan dan pahitnya kenyataan yang terjadi. Karena bahkan saat dia sudah memperlambat jalannya dan hampir sampai di rumahnya, Sehun tak kunjung datang seperti harapannya. Bahkan tidak bayangannya sekalipun.

Luhan terus berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil memukul dadanya yang terasa benar-benar sakit. Seolah dengan begitu, dia bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Bayangan kejadian barusan terus berputar di kepalanya, dan itu membuat dadanya terasa benar-benar sesak.

'Oh Sehun. Itukah yang selama ini kau lakukan dengan Jongin setiap kali kalian bersama?'

"**Aku tidak perduli kalaupun jika Jongin datang kembali, Sehunnie akan kembali bersamanya dan meninggalkanku,"**

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar mengingat apa yang pernah diucapkannya pada Sehun. 'Jadi, pada akhirnya kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku untuk Jongin, Sehun-ah?' batinnya miris.

Saat tiba di depan pintu rumahnya, Luhan menghapus seluruh jejak air mata dari wajahnya. Dia menutup matanya erat agar kristal bening itu berhenti mengalir. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya pelan.

CKLEK

"Oh, Hyung! Kau sudah pul—" Ucapan Baekhyun berhenti di kerongkongannya begitu melihat Luhan. "Hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya nya kemudian. Walau tidak ada air mata di wajahnya, Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Hidung semerah tomat. Mata sembab. Tatapan kosong yang seolah kehilangan cahayanya. Luhan jelas baru saja menangis.

"Ba-Baek, Baekhyun-ah! Hiks." Dan air mata itu membasahi pipi Luhan. Kali ini dia tidak menahannya. Luhan pasrah saja saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memeluknya khawatir. Dia pasrah saja saat Baekhyun menuntunnya untuk duduk di atas sofa. Dia pasrah saja saat Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada mungilnya, saat Kyungsoo mengusap-usap sayang punggungnya. Luhan hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Meluapkan semua emosinya. Semua kesedihannya. Kemarahannya. Kekecewaannya.

BaekSoo saling melempar pandangan bingung satu sama lain. Bukankah satu jam yang lalu Luhan masih tersenyum manis sambil terus memamerkan acara kencannya dengan Sehun? Bukankah baru satu jam lalu Luhan pergi ke apartemen Sehun dengan penuh semangat? Baru saja mereka akhirnya melihat senyum ceria Luhan dalam satu minggu ini, mengapa Luhan jadi bersedih lagi? Apa yang terjadi di apartemen Sehun hingga membuat Luhan menangis hebat seperti ini?

"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi, hmm?" Baekhyun tahu seharusnya dia menunggu tangisan Luhan reda. Menunggu Luhan agar lebih tenang sebelum bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya lidahnya punya rencana lain. Rencana yang bertentangan dengan apa yang diperintahkan hatinya.

"Hyung?!" Kali ini suara lembut Kyungsoo yang masih diselimuti kekhawatiran yang terdengar. Entah ditujukan pada siapa, mengingat kedua orang di depannya sekarang sama-sama Hyungnya. Entah pada Luhan agar dia segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Atau pada Baekhyun agar dia berhenti bertanya dan membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan semua emosinya dulu.

'Kali ini apalagi yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?' batin Kyungsoo prihatin sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Mencoba sedikit menenangkannya. "Hyung." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang bergetar menahan air matanya saat mendengar isakan Luhan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun sendiri sudah menangis dalam diam sambil terus memeluk Luhan erat. Baekhyun memang paling tidak bisa melihat Luhan menangis.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis hebat, Luhan mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Baekhyun-ah. Hiks hiks," ucap Luhan di sela-sela isakannya. "Sehunnie, hiks, Jongin, hiks. Mereka, mereka..." Dan Luhan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu saat mengingat kembali kejadian tadi. Tangannya menggenggam erat baju bagian depan Baekhyun. Seolah hidupnya bergantung padanya.

'Kau keterlaluan, Oh Sehun!' Baekhyun semakin meneratkan pelukannya. Membuat mental note dalam hati untuk memberi Sehun pelajaran.

**~O.O~**

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Dia mencoba menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangan sulit akibat ucapan Jongin. Tangan Jongin masih melingkar erat di pergelangan tangannya. "J-Jongin-ah. Apa—"

"Kau mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, Sehun-ah!" potong Jongin. "Kembalilah padaku. Kita mulai dari awal lagi. Kita perbaiki semuanya," lanjutnya mantap.

"M-MWO?! Memulainya dari awal? Kau gila Kim Jongin," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Setelah semuanya, setelah setahun lebih menghilang, setelah Sehun mulai bisa mencintai orang lain, Jongin memintanya untuk memulai lagi dari awal dengannya?

"Wae?" tanya Sehun kemudian. "Mengapa kau mengakhiri semuanya saat itu. Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau kau ingin menjadi namja normal seperti namja lainnya? Mencintai dan dicintai oleh seorang wanita seperti seharusnya? Lalu mengapa?" Sehun menggantungkan pertanyaannya. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang kembali dan menghancurkan apa yang aku miliki sekarang? Wae? Mengapa kau melakukannya padaku Kim Jongin? Apa kau begitu membenciku sehingga kau melakukan ini semua? Kau jelas tahu kalau aku bersama Luhan sekarang. Jadi mengapa? Mengapa kau membuatku bingung seperti ini? Mengapa kau membuatku terus menyakiti Luhan?"

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu," jawab Jongin tegas. "Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku benci mendengar semua ceritamu tentang Luhan Hyung. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku benci saat kau selalu mengelu-elukan Luhan Hyung di depanku. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku benci saat kau terkesan seperti mengabaikanku untuk Luhan Hyung. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu sebelum kau meninggalkanku." Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya dan menghirup nafas perlahan menahan emosi yang terasa meluap-luap di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, bahkan setelah setahun berpisah yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya Oh Sehun. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, bahkan aku tidak bisa mencintai yang lain. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, bahkan saat aku berkencan dengan orang lain, aku selalu membayangkan kalau itu adalah kau, Oh Sehun. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku mengabaikan semua ego dan harga diriku untuk memintamu kembali padaku. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku menghalalkan segala cara agar kau mau kembali padaku. Bahkan aku telah menyakiti orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku sakiti."

Lagi, Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya. Jadi selama ini Jongin berfikir seperti itu?

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, Jongin-ah. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya jika kau tidak menyukainya. Luhan adalah Hyung ku. Aku hanya terlalu senang saat itu. Seperti seorang kakak yang senang saat adiknya lahir. Aku sangat senang saat memiliki Luhan sebagai Hyungku. Tidak ada perasaan lain. Kau mengenalku dengan baik. Kita sahabat sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau sangat tahu bagaimana aku yang tidak pandai membaca perasaan orang lain. Bagaimana aku yang tidak sensitif pada perasaan orang lain. Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dan kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Bukan dengan mengakhiri hubungan kita begitu saja."

"Aku tahu aku salah. Karena itu, tidak bisakan kita mengulanginya lagi dari awal? Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan Luhan Hyung dan kembali padaku?" pinta Jongin lagi.

"J-Jongin-ah. A-aku—" Sehun membuka mulutnya namu kembali menutupnya sebelum satu kalimat pun sempat terucap. Apa yang harus diucapkannya? Seharusnya sudah jelas bukan? Sehun mencintai Luhan. Lalu mengapa dia ragu untuk mengatakannya? Perasaan bersalah karena membuat Jongin merasakan itu semua di masa lalu membuatnya ragu. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"See! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menolakku dengan tegas walaupun kau jelas-jelas memiliki Luhan Hyung sekarang!" tegas Jongin. "Wae? Kau takut Luhan Hyung akan marah?" tanya nya.

'NO!' batin Sehun. Kalau saja Luhan marah padanya, itu akan jauh lebih baik dari pada harus melihat Luhan menangis. Tapi kenyataannya, Luhan tidak mungkin marah padanya. Dia pasti akan berkata, 'Aku baik-baik saja' kemudian menangis di belakangnya. Itulah Luhan yang Sehun kenal.

"Jongin-ah. Aku tidak—"

"Jangan dijawab sekarang, please! Kau bahkan belum mempertimbangkannya. Paling tidak, pikirkanlah dulu. Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku akan menunggu jawabannya. Satu minggu. Hanya satu minggu saja. Tak bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"

Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Dia mencintai Luhan. Karena itu, seharusnya dia menjawab 'tidak', kan? Lalu mengapa—

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

— lidahnya berkata lain?

Sehun terdiam di kamarnya. Menatap jaket hitam yang 'sepertinya' dibelikan oleh Luhan untuknya. Mendekapnya erat bersamaan dengan wajah terluka Luhan yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Ya Tuhan! Kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukannya? Lagi-lagi dia membuat mata indah itu mengeluarkan liquid beningnya.

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang tidak langsung mengejar Luhan tadi. Bagaimana bisa? Dia sendiri terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan Jongin padanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sangat cepat. Hingga bahkan sebelum otak lambannya sempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Luhan telah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

'Shit'

Sehun mengumpat pelan. Dari tadi, dia terus berusaha menghubungi Luhan. Mengiriminya pesan. Menelfonnya. Namun tak kunjung ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Luhan tidak membalas pesan-pesannya. Dia juga tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Dan entah pada percobaan yang keberapa, akhirnya Luhan mengangkat telfonnya.

"STOP CALLING, OH SEHUN!" Pip

Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berteriak marah padanya dari seberang sana. Dan yang jelas itu bukan Luhan. Itu suara Baekhyun. Dan pada panggilan berikutnya, Sehun langsung disambut oleh voicemail dari ponsel Luhan. Sepertinya Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya.

Great! Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya dia harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dulu sebelum bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan besok.

**~O.O~**

Paginya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mencegat Luhan di gerbang kampus saja. Karena kalau Sehun mendatangi rumahnya, Sehun tidak yakin kalau Luhan mau menemuinya. Setidaknya kalau mereka berpapasan di sana, Luhan tidak mungkin lari darinya. Walaupun dia harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

Namun sepertinya Sehun harus kembali bersabar kalau ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Karena yang saat ini berjalan menuju arahnya, semakin cepat ketika melihat Sehun yang berdiri di depan gerbang, dengan tangan terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya bukanlah Luhan. Hanya ChanBaek dan SuDo. Tidak ada Luhan diantara mereka.

'Oke, Sehun. Kau harus bisa menghadapinya. Ini salahmu, remember. Kau harus menerima apapun resikonya,' batinnya saat melihat aura dan tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat mendahului Chanyeol dan SuDo. Saat ini, emosinya sudah diubun-ubun. Kalau saja dia tidak harus menenangkan Luhan semalaman sampai Luhan tertidur di pelukannya, dia pasti sudah mendatangi apartemen namja tampan yang saat ini dengan seenaknya sedang berdiri tanpa dosa di depan gerbang itu.

"Hyu—"

BUGH

Dan satu pukulan keras melayang di wajah bagian kiri Sehun, membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang dan terjatuh karena tidak siap menerima serangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Tangan Baekhyun mungkin kecil, tapi dia tetap anggota Hapkido saat di sekolahnya dulu. Tubuhnya mungkin mungil, tapi Baekhyun memastikan untuk mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dalam pukulannya tadi. Menunjukkan pada Sehun kalau dia benar-benar marah.

"KAU! HOW DARE YOU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA LUHAN HYUNG!" Baekhyun menarik kerah jaket Sehun, memaksanya berdiri.

BUGH

Satu pukulan lagi. Masih di tempat yang sama. "PERTAMA! KAU MELUPAKAN JANJI KENCAN KALIAN. MEMBIARKANNYA MENUNGGUMU SENDIRIAN DI SANA, DI DALAM BOX TELEPON, DI TENGAH-TENGAH CUACA MENGERIKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

BUGH

"KEDUA! KAU MENGABAIKAN LUHAN HYUNG HANYA DEMI NAMJA ITU! MENGHABISKAN SEMUA WAKTU LUANGMU BERSAMANYA TANPA MEMIKIRKAN BAGAIMANA PERASAAN LUHAN HYUNG!" Bakhyun tahu, Luhan mungkin tidak akan suka kalau dia tahu Baekhyun menghajar Sehun. Tapi saat ini dia tidak perduli. Bahkan Chanyeol dan SuDo tidak menghentikannya.

"Luhan Hyung mungkin memberikanmu izin untuk menghabiskan waktumu dengan namja itu. Tapi seharusnya KAU, lebih dari siapapun, tahu bagaimana perasaannya, Oh Sehun! Kau bahkan tidak suka melihat Luhan Hyung yang hanya berbicara dengan Kris Hyung. Dan dia menghargai itu. LALU APA YANG MEMBUATMU BERFIKIR KALAU LUHAN HYUNG AKAN SENANG SAAT KAU PERGI BERSAMA NAMJA ITU?!"

BUGH

Awww. Sehun memegang rahang kirinya yang terasa berdenyut. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang asin di sudut bibirnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"DAN SEKARANG! KAU MEMBUATNYA MELIHATMU BERCIUMAN DENGAN NAMJA ITU DAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERUSAHA MENGEJARNYA!" Baekhyun kembali mencengkram kerah Sehun kuat. Sehun ingin menjawab, kalau mereka tidak berciuman. Well, mungkin hampir, tapi tetap saja dia tidak berciuman dengan Jongin. Namun dia hanya diam. Menjawab perkataan Baekhyun bukanlah ide yang baik. Lagipula, dia memang bersalah.

"I CLEARLY TOLD YOU, OH SEHUN! Selesaikan masalahmu dengan namja itu segera! Atau lepaskan HYUNGKU!" ucapnya tegas, membuat Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Luhan Hyung? Apa salahnya pada mu, Oh Sehun? Apa yang dilakukannya padamu sehingga kau melakukan hal ini padanya? Kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat hingga kau menyakitinya seperti ini? Apa yang dimiliki oleh namja itu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Luhan Hyung sampai-sampai kau lebih memilihnya dari pada Luhan Hyung?!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Sehun lemah. Air mata Baekhyun sudah mengalir deras saat ini. Dan rasanya semua tenaganya ikut terkuras bersama dengan air matanya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun, Oh Sehun! Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain mempercayaimu. Mempercayai setiap perkataan yang kau ucapkan padanya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak mencintainya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain bersabar dan menunggu kau berbalik mencintainya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun sealain memaafkanmu begitu saja setiap kali kau melakukan kesalahan padanya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Dia, hanya terlalu mencintaimu!"

Sehun terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Luhan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya.

"Apa semua yang dilakukannya itu terlihat sebagai sebuah kesalahan bagimu? Apakah terlalu mencintaimu itu sebuah kesalahan? Karena itukah kau melakukan semua ini padanya sebagai balasannya?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. "Jawab aku, Oh Sehun! Apa lidahmu sudah tak berfungsi lagi? Mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Apa karena itu kau tega menyakiti Luhan Hyung seperti ini? Tidak sekali. Tidak dua kali. Kau menyakitinya berkali-kali."

Baekhyun terus memukul Sehun lebih keras kali ini. Emosinya tiba-tiba kembali memuncak. Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang menariknya ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkannya, dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah. Sudahlah. Kau harus tenang. Orang-orang menyaksikan. Luhan Hyung juga tidak akan suka kalau kau seperti ini!" ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia keterlaluan, hiks. Apa salah Hyungku padanya, Chanyeol-ah? Hiks hiks. Kau tidak melihat bagaimana, hiks, keadaan Luhan Hyung sehabis menunggunya, hiks, selama berjam-jam di tengah cuaca yang sangat buruk. Kau, hiks, tahu sendiri kalau Luhan Hyung, hiks, memiliki _**Astraphobia**_ . Luhan Hyung bahkan masih saja, hiks, membelanya setelah itu. Dia bahkan masih saja mencintainya. Hiks hiks. Aku tidak terima melihat Hyungku diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol-ah. Hiks hiks. Aku tidak bisa!" ucap Baekhyun lirih di tengah isakannya sambil menggenggam erat baju Chanyeol dan menangis di pelukannya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Suho. "Sebaiknya kau bawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini. Biarkan dia tenang dulu!" ucapnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham. Setelah menatap Sehun sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia segera membawa Baekhyun yang masih menangis di pelukannya ke tempat yang lebih tenang. Tempat yang tidak ada Sehun di sana.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Suho serta Kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai mendekatinya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang bersifat lebih dewasa daripada Baekhyun, mungkin saja dia bisa lebih mengerti.

"Hyu—"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keras, kali ini di pipi kanannya, dari Kyungsoo yang menatapnya marah. Memang tidak sesakit pukulan Baekhyun tadi. Namun pipinya tetap terasa panas dan perih. Sepertinya Kyungsoo masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak menamparnya di tempat yang sama dengan pukulan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk berhenti menyakitinya? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan namja itu segera tanpa harus melibatkan Luhan Hyung?" tanya nya dingin.

"Hyung! Aku—"

PLAKK

Kyungsoo menamparnya lagi. Sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Sehun berbicara. Well, dia memang tidak membutuhkan jawaban Sehun. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah agar Sehun mendengarkan dan mengerti apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa kau sangat suka melihatnya menangis? Apa perkataanku dan Baekhyun Hyung malam itu kurang jelas untukmu? Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Jika kau masih mencintai namja itu. Jika kau masih memiliki perasaan pada namja itu. Jika kau merasa berat untuk melepaskan namja itu. Mengapa tidak kembali saja padanya? TINGGALKAN LUHAN HYUNG! Biarkan dia bahagia dengan orang lain!"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang notabene nya sangat tenang pun menyuruhnya meninggalkan Luhan?

"Kejadian yang lalu, aku masih bisa bersikap tenang, Oh Sehun. Tapi benar kata Baekhyun Hyung. Kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Luhan Hyung darimu hingga dia benar-benar mencintaimu seperti ini. Karena dari apa yang aku lihat. Kau bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Aku kira kau bisa membahagiakannya. Aku kira kau benar-benar akan menepati janjimu. Aku KECEWA padamu, Oh Sehun!"

Setelah mengungkapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Suho untuk segera beranjak dari sana. Dia sudah ingin menangis dari tadi. Tapi dia tidak ingin menangis di depan Sehun. Karena jika dia menangis, dia tidak akan bisa mengatakan itu semua pada Sehun.

Sehun berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Memikirkan semua perkataan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pipinya yang panas dan rahangnya yang masih terasa berdenyut akibat pukulan Baekhyun. Tidak memerdulikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan 'pertunjukan' singkat yang dilakukannya bersama dengan BaekSoo. Sebagian menatap dengan wajah prihatin. Sebagian lagi dengan wajah bertanya.

Perlahan, Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung Fakultas Tehnik. Tentu saja dia ingin segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan. Tapi pertama, dia harus mengikuti kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, dengan sikap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya amat sangat marah padanya, Sehun yakin akan sulit untuk menemui Luhan saat ini. Mungkin nanti sore saja. Saat BaekSoo berada di kafe, dia akan menemui Luhan di rumahnya. Luhan tidak mungkin mengikuti BaekSoo ke tempat kerja mereka demi menghindarinya, kan?

**~O.O~**

"Euuunngghhh," Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan pening di kepalanya. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya sebelum kemudian bangun perlahan dan duduk bersandar di night stand tempat tidurnya.

'Jam berapa ini?' pikirnya kemudian melirik jam di atas nakas.

11.00 am.

Sepertinya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membiarkannya untuk membolos pelajaran kali ini. Luhan mendesah pelan dan memijit kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pening. Perlahan air matanya mulai memupuk di kelopak matanya saat pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Namun Luhan segera menghapusnya kasar sebelum liquid itu sempat jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya.

Berhentilah bersikap cengeng Luhan! Kau itu seorang namja. Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan menangis seperti ini!

Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya dan bangun dari kasurnya. Menatap keadaannya yang terlihat acak-acakan dan menyedihkan di cermin. Mata sembab, hidung merah, rambut berantakan, jejak-jejak air mata yang menghiasi pipinya. Kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan, Luhan!

Dia kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandinya. Mungkin berendam beberapa saat di dalam air hangat bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut saat ini. Luhan memang selalu melakukan itu jika pikirannya sedang kacau.

Satu jam kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Dia kembali melihat pantulannya di depan cermin. Well, matanya masih sedikit sembab. Tapi paling tidak, dia terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Better than before.

Setelah puas memandang pantulan bayangannya di cermin, Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di atas nakas dalam keadaan mati. Mengira kalau ponselnya kehabisan baterai, Luhan mengambil charger di dalam laci, menghubungkannya dengan ponselnya untuk mengisi daya dan menghidupkanya.

Matanya berkedip berkali-kali saat melihat puluhan pesan dan voicemail yang masuk.

_**Luhan-ah! Mianhae. Bisakah kau mengangkat telfonnya?**_ - satu pesan dari Sehun.

_**Xiao Lu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tolong angkat telfonnya.**_ - another one.

_**Hannie! Kau marah? Mianhae! Semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman.**_ - masih dari Sehun.

'_**Lu! Kau sedang menangis? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Uljima. Semua itu benar-benar hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Please, kita perlu bicara, Lu. Mianhae. Aku tahu, mungkin kau belum bisa membicarakannya sekarang. Mungkin kau tidak ingin menemuiku sekarang. Karena itu, bisakah, bisakah kau menghubungiku kalau kau sudah siap untuk bicara?'**_

Luhan bisa mendengar nada penyesalan dari suara Sehun lewat voicemail yang diterimanya. Sejujurnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak marah. Dia tidak bisa marah pada Sehun. Dia hanya kecewa. Kecewa karena Sehun tidak segera mengejarnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Luhan terus menatap ponselnya. Membaca puluhan pesan singkat dari Sehun yang berisi permintaan maaf. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menghubunginya sekarang atau menunggu sampai dia benar-benar siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

Ddrrrtt ddrrrtt

Luhan nyaris terlonjak kaget saat ponsel itu tiba-tiba bergetar. 1 pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, Luhan membuka isi pesan tersebut.

_**From: 8201068712*****_

_**Luhan Hyung! Bisakah kita bertemu?**_

_**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.**_

_**Jongin**_

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Di sebuah kafe di dekat rumanya. Duduk berseberangan dengan namja yang sepertinya ingin mengambil Sehun darinya.

"Ehem!" Luhan berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana. "Bukankah kau bilang tadi ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Jongin-ah?" tanya Luhan. Pasalnya sudah hampir setengah jam mereka di sini, namun Jongin hanya menatapnya tanpa membuka suara.

"Tch!" Jongin mendecih pelan dan tersenyum aneh. "Sehun benar-benar tidak melebih-lebihkan saat bercerita tentangmu, Hyung!" Jongin memulai pembicaraannya, membuat kening Luhan berkerut tak paham.

"Luhan Hyung itu cute. Manis. Baik. Pengertian." Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa tersanjung karena Sehun mengatakan itu pada Jongin atau terganggu karena suara Jongin jelas terdengar tidak suka saat menceritakannya.

"Well, Sehun benar. Buktinya, kau bahkan tidak terlihat marah setelah apa yang kau lihat tadi malam." Jongin kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengintimidasi menurut Luhan. Dia hanya diam menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku meminta Sehun untuk kembali padaku tadi malam!" ujar Jongin tegas. Membuat Luhan terkejut dan hampir saja tersedak minumannya. "Thanks to certain someone, semuanya jadi lebih mudah bagiku untuk bisa dekat dengan Sehun dan sedikit mengintip perasaannya padaku."

"_**Aku membutuhkan Sehun untuk menyelesaikan urusanku."**_ Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat apa yang Jongin katakan saat itu. Jadi inikah yang dimaksud oleh Jongin dengan urusan dengan 'teman lama' nya? Dia ingin Sehun kembali padanya?

Seandainya saja Luhan itu Baekhyun, dia yakin kalau Jongin hanya tinggal nama sekarang. "Lalu mengapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Luhan mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Karena kau pernah berkata sebelumnya kalau kau akan dengan senang hati membantuku untuk menyelesaikan 'urusan' ku," jawab Jongin. "Karena itu, aku ingin menagih ucapanmu. Aku ingin kau membantuku." Jongin memperhatikan wajah Luhan lekat-lekat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Lepaskan Sehun!"

'WHAT?'

Luhan membelalakkan matanya sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mengucapkan hal itu seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan menu apa yang akan mereka makan nanti malam? Namun detik kemudian, Luhan kembali memasang wajah tenangnya. Walau dalam hati, dia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik wajah namja di depannya ini. Masa bodoh kalau tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya.

"Mengapa kau butuh bantuanku untuk itu? Kalau Sehun memang ingin kembali padamu, dia pasti akan datang padamu tanpa perlu aku melepasnya untukmu," tanya Luhan setenang mungkin. Dia tidak boleh terlihat gugup saat ini. Dia tidak boleh terlihat meragukan cinta Sehun saat ini, atau Jongin akan mengetahuinya dan berusaha menyudutkannya.

"Karena Sehun terlalu baik untuk bisa melepasmu. Dia tidak akan tega kalau harus memutuskanmu," jawab Jongin tak kalah tenang. "Lagi pula, tidakkah kau merasa kalau hubungan kalian itu tidak Sehat, Hyung? Tidakkah kau merasa kalau Sehun terbebani saat bersamamu? 4 tahun bukan gap usia yang sedikit, Hyung. Kau jauh lebih tua dari Sehun. Apakah kau tidak merasa kasihan melihatnya yang terus berusaha menyeimbangkan diri denganmu? Melihatnya terus berusaha menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa agar pantas bersanding denganmu? Dengan gap usia yang seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya kau yang menjaga Sehun? Yang memanjakannya? Bukan sebaliknya."

"Kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun. Kau hanya tahu apa yang ingin kau ketahui saja. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia tidak menyukai Strawberry Cake Hyung. Sekarang katakan padaku. Kau tahu kan kalau Sehun suka dance? Lalu, tidakkah kau merasa aneh karena tidak pernah melihat Sehun melakukan hal yang paling disukainya? Apa kau tidak pernah bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Sehun tidak pernah melakukan dance lagi? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai. Bukankah seharusnya tidak ada rahasia di antara kalian? Lalu mengapa Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan soal itu padamu?"

Jongin terseyum licik saat Luhan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya, Hyung. Berarti kau juga mengakui kalau aku benar," ucapnya. "Just admit it, Hyung! Selama ini kau selalu merasa memberi kebahagiaan pada Sehun. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Sehunlah yang selalu memberi tanpa pernah menerima." Luhan masih terdiam.

"Bukankah kau ingin melihat Sehun bahagia? Kalau begitu lepaskan dia untukku. Setidaknya kami tidak memiliki perbedaan usia. Sehun tidak perlu berusaha agar terlihat lebih dewasa saat bersamaku. Kami juga memiliki banyak kesamaan. Bahkan kami mempunyai hobi yang sama. Kami saling melengkapi, Hyung. Dan aku sangat mencintainya." Jongin terus memojokkan Luhan. Dia tahu kalau sedikit banyak, Luhan mulai berfikir kalau perkataannya sangat benar.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. "Jika kau sangat mencintainya, lalu mengapa kau mengakhiri semuanya saat itu? mengapa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja dan berkata kalau kau ingin menjadi namja yang normal?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tak suka mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Pertanyaan yang persis sama seperti pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun tadi malam.

"Karena aku tidak suka melihatnnya yang terlalu dekat denganmu. Karena aku merasa kalau Sehun lebih memilihmu dari pada aku," jawab Jongin jujur.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menatap Jongin tak percaya. Well, dia memikirkan banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa Jongin memutuskan Sehun saat itu. Tapi jelas sekali kalau ini tidak ada dalam sekian banyak kemungkinan yang terlintas di benaknya. Jongin cemburu padanya?

"Tch. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata kalau kau sangat mencintainya tapi kau malah memutuskannya karena alasan seperti itu?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Demi Tuhan, Kim Jongin! Sehun dan aku hanya berhubungan melalui telfon. Kami tidak pernah bertemu. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai Hyung nya. Sedangkan kau memiliki Sehun di sana. Kau bisa bertemu dengan Sehun kapanpun kau mau. Sehun pasti akan selalu ada di sana jika kau memintanya."

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau mengenal Sehun dengan baik? Well, aku rasa kau tidak mengenalnya sebaik yang kau kira, Jongin-ah. Kau hanya mengenal Sehun dari luar. Kau tidak mengenal Sehun dari dalam. Kau bahkan tidak mempercayai cinta yang Sehun punya untukmu." Luhan menyeringai di dalam hatinya karena berhasil membalik kata-kata Jongin.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata kalau Sehun lebih memilihku hanya karena dia selalu menyebut namaku dalam setiap ceritanya. Kau tidak ada di sana ketika Sehun patah hati saat kau memutuskannya. Kau tidak mendengar bagaimana dia menangis karena kau meninggalkannya. Kau tidak ada di sana untuk menghiburnya saat dia sedang bersedih, Kim Jongin. Kau tidak pernah ada! Jadi, bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskan Sehun untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah ada untuknya?"

JLEB

Perkataan Luhan telak menusuk tepat di hatinya. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja dan mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar semua ucapan Luhan. Berani-beraninya dia berkata kalau dia tidak mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Dia lebih dulu mengenal Sehun. Jauh sebelum Luhan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Dia lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun dari pada Luhan. Tentu saja dia lebih mengenal Sehun.

Luhan meneguk minumannya. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa sangat kering sehabis mengatakan itu semua. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. Dia belum memberikan jawaban atas permintaan Jongin tadi.

"Hhhhh. Aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhi ucapanku untuk membantumu, Jongin-ah. Karena jauh sebelum aku membuat janji untuk membantumu, aku sudah berjanji terlebih dahulu pada Sehun kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sehun. Kecuali jika dia yang meninggalkanku, maka aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya!" tegas Luhan.

"Permisi, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Biarkan Sehun yang memutuskan apakah dia akan kembali padamu, atau tetap berada di sisiku!" ucap Luhan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya," lanjutnya kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya meninggalkanmu, Hyung!" tukas Jongin saat Luhan telah berada di belakangnya. Membuat Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Jongin.

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis sebelum menjawabnya. "Silahkan. Jika memang Sehun yang memintanya. Jika memang Sehun memilihmu dan meninggalkanku. Maka aku, akan dengan senang hati melepaskannya!" jawab Luhan tenang kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Jongin di sana.

Luhan berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar yang berada di sepanjang pinggiran jalan menuju rumahnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Jongin barusan sama sekali tidak membantu pikirannya yang sedang kalut dan bingung. Kenyataan bahwa Jongin bercerita tentang ciuman itu dengan santainya justru memperburuk suasana hatinya. Bahkan pandangannya mulai terasa kabur karena air mata yang seenaknya saja memberontak ingin keluar. Untung saja dia bisa menahannya agar tidak terjatuh saat bertemu dengan Jongin tadi.

Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah dan gampang menangis. Semuanya karena Sehun. Luhan ingat sekali kalau dia bukanlah namja yang cengeng sebelum kenal dengan Sehun dulu. Dia bahkan tidak menangis ketika harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya karena meneruskan sekolahnya di Korea. Dia juga tidak menangis walaupun dia sangat merindukan orang tuanya dan tidak bisa merayakan Natal di Beijing. Lalu mengapa Sehun mudah sekali menguras air matanya?

Luhan lalu teringat kalau Sehun memintanya menghubunginya jika dia sudah siap untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Well, dia sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengan Jongin kan? Mengapa tidak sekalian menuntaskannya sekarang? Mumpung Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak ada di rumah. Karena Luhan yakin sekali kalau mereka berdua tidak akan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Sehun dalam waktu dekat ini. Tetapi, walau bagaimanapun, Luhan perlu berbicara dengan Sehun saat ini.

Dan dengan itu Luhan meraih ponsel di saku jaketnya dan menghubungi nomor Sehun.

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar nada dering yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. Dia sudah berada di dekat rumahnya saat ini, dan suara itu berasal dari arah rumahnya. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja tampan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Sehun-ah!" ucapnya pelan.

Seandainya saja ini di waktu lain, Luhan mungkin sudah berlari ke pelukan hangat Sehun begitu melihatnya berdiri di depannya. Namun kali ini, dia tidak bisa. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya untuk menghampiri Sehun. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan rindu. Namun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengeliminasi jarak yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaa! #tebarbonekavoodooJongin #diteleportkejamvan

Akhirnya chap ini update juga. Seperti yang Liyya bilang, chap ini berisi BaekSoo vs Sehun dan Luhan vs Kai. Bukan adegan jambak-jambakan loh ya. Luhan kan orang yang berhati lembut. Jadi dia menghadapinya dengan tenang ;)

Chap depan, baru kita kembali lagi ke main kopel kita 'HunHan'. Tapi bukan sweet moment. Sekali lagi BUKAN sweet moment. Chap depan juga bakal ada KrisHan buat chingu sekalian yang menunggu-nunggu KrisHan moment :D Ini ff mau jadi HunHan hepi end ato sad end, Liyya akan ambil suara terbanyak dari kalian semua :)

Okay! Karena chap ini udah kepanjangan, Liyya gak bakal cuap-cuap lebih lama :) Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**Amortentia Chan**__**:**_ Kenapa Luhan harus melihat mereka? Karena kalo g gitu ceritanya gak jalan dooonk . Benr banget tuh, lagi puasa gak boleh emosi, hehehehe :D Liyya sih suka banget sama KrisHan, tapi berhubung ne epep nya HunHan, jadi ya g boleh KrisHan donk ;) Sama-sama ya. Liyya juga maap2an mumpung bulan Ramadhan.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**XiaLu BlackPearl**__**:**_ Eon juga penasaran. Enaknya Sehun diapain ya O.O Jongin bakal segera out kok, tapi permasalah HunHan masih lanjut ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fieeloving13:**_ wkwkwkwkwk . Ternyata jadi tambah sebel ya -_- Dan ternyata juga banyak yang bilang kalo g tenang pas baca HunHan momentnya. Takut2 kalo ada Kkamjong nongol tiba2 kekekekeke :D Hepi ending ato sad ending, eon ikut apa kata readers aja deh :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Nurfadillah**__**:**_ Itu yang vs2an udah loh ya ^_^ moga gak mengecewakan :D HunHan moment lagi krisis :) Kalo ntar jadi hepi ending, berarti bakal ada HunHan moment lagi di chap terakhir. Kalo sad ending, berarti ya gak ada ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sofianingsih:**_ Iya, Lulu nangis terus di sini :'( Jongout emang selalu always modus mode On deeeh -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Name hunhan**__**:**_ Mau hepi ending? Nanti Liyya liat suara terbanyak dulu ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ Puasa dooonk :D Selamat puasa juga yaaaa ^_^ Ne udah beneran semakin rame deh ya :) Baru pertengkaran BaekSoo n Thehun. Belom yang HunHannya #opps ;) Iya neh, sementara ini, HunHan momentnya ikutan puasa dulu ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Kiela Yue**__**:**_ Sehun emang diam-diam selalu berfikir, Riiin. Cuma dia lamban banget mikirnya -_- Jongin tuh yaaaaa, blang blang blang. Udah kaya' Bl*ster tau gak . Bukannya Lulu udah mulai menderita dari kapan taon ya Riiin o.O #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ Kalo hadiahnya begituan, mending langsung saeng simpat buat pribadi eooon . kekekeke

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_ Chap kemaren emang Liyya ambil sedikit dari PoV nya Sehun, chingu. Biar pada tau juga gimana perasaannya Sehun yang sebenarnya. Biasanya emang dari PoV nya Luhan. Soalnya basically ini kan kisah cintanya Luhan #maklum, Liyya Luhan HARD Shipper . Sepertinya chap2 setelah ini emang bakalan diisi dengan KrisHan ;) HunKai ciuman ato enggak, udah tahu kan jawabannya :D Perang dunianya kaya' nya kurang seru ya. Abisnya gak tega bayangin wajah tamvannya Sehun jadi babak belur -_- Ntar Lulu tambah nagis gimana dong o.O Eh, sama banget. Liyya juga suka semuanya asal Luhan tetep jadi UKE nya. Biar sama Kyungsoo sekalipun ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lil' deer**__**:**_ Emang belom sempet ciuman, tapi kalo aja tuh kresek g jatuh, pasti mereka udah ciuman di sana :'( Betul banget. Mulai chap depan, bakal jadi masa-masa kegelapan buat HunHan :( Eon aja nyesek nulisnya. Makanya eon g jadi bikin HunKai kissing -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ wkwkwkwkwk . Ini komentar penuh esmosi ke Jongong yaaa. Jadi inget eon yang juga berkomentar penuh esmosi pas baca satu ff yang Lulu tersakiti mulai chap 1 sampe' ending malah -_- HunHan hepi ending? Well, silahkan di vote yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204**__**:**_ Kalo konflik HunHan udah selesai, ntar kalo hepi end, y berarti ada HunHan moment di chap terakhir. Kalo jadinya sad ending ya... #evilsmirk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHan Baby:**_ Yups, Luhan vs Jongin. Tapi g sampe' jotos-jotosan kaya' Baekkie dooonk :D Ya itu tujuannya, biar Thehun g jadi ngejar Lulu -_- hehehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Zukazuka:**_ Kaya'nya emang itu kebiasaannya dia deh ya. Abis diajak terbang, dijatohin lagi -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Queen DheVils49:**_ Yang suruh ya perasaannya :D hehehehe. Yaaaah, namanya juga menyesal karena udah mutusin Sehun dengan seenak upil #plakk -_- Tapi yang lebih pabo lagi si Thehun neh. Yang mau aja. Padahal udah disakitin :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**PandaPanda Taoris:**_ Annyeong ^_^ Reader baru, ne? Welcome yaaa :D Moga betah di sini. Gomawo udah dibilang Daebak :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**junmakyu:**_ Kamjong emang ngeselin tingkat DEWA -_- Dan sayangnya, si Cadel emang g ngejar Luhan :'( Tuh Thehun udah diserbu BaekSoo #evilsmirk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fangirl-shipper**__**:**_ Gwaenchanna ^_^ Yang penting udah baca n masih mau repiu :) Eon juga sebenernya gpp banget kalo Lulu sama Kris. Tapi eon juga mau HunHan :'( #authorlabil -_- Ini udah lanjut. Moga g galau lagi ya .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**choitaemin12**__**:**_ wkwkwkwkwk. Gomawo udah dibilang bagus. Kan HunHan lagi krisis, makanya momennya Cuma secuil-secuil gitu :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**destyrahmasari:**_ Luhan salah paham, tapi Sehun juga g berusaha menjelaskan tuh :( Mudah-mudahan chap ini masih 'greget' yaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ssjllf**__**:**_ wkwkwkwk . Wae? Kkamjong jadi keceh banget loh dengan rambut Blonde nya. Jadi terlihat lebih cerah(?) #plakk -_- Hepi ending ato enggak, silahka di vote ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ Konflinya emang udah hampir klimaks, saeng :D Kalo mau Hepi ending silahkan di vote yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Aileen Xiao**__**:**_ muehehehehehe . Untung aja ne bulan puasa ya. Jadi Liyya gak jadi dimarahin :D Hepi ending gak yaaa? HunHan moment terpaksa dikikis dulu. Ntar kalo hepi end, pasti bakal muncul lagi HunHan moment nya ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**eunhuna**__**:**_ Emang sengaja dibikin yang JLEB deeeh . Noh Jongin udah sehat wal-afiat. Silahkan dimarah-marah :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChickenKID:**_ Emang udah keliatan kan kalo dia cinteh sama Luhan. Cuma dia kaya' masih merasa bersalah gitu sama Jongin -_- Hunkai emang gak kisseu. Lebih tepatnya belom sempat kisseu. Soalnya udah ketahuan duluan :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lena99**__**:**_ Hiks. Eonnie juga ikutan nangis kok bareng Lulu :'( Aduuuh, eon juga gak ngerti ntu mana yang Seme diantara mereka. Gimana enaknya aja deh. Eh, malahan ya, diantara sekian banyak ff KaiHun/HunKai yang pernah eon temukan neh (gak baca tapi) malah 75% ntu Kai yang jadi uke nya. Rebutan Sehun sama Luhan gitu -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lele**__**:**_ Ini udah muncul vs2annya. Mian kalo gak sesuai dengan harapan ya :( Kesengsaraan Sehun baru dari BaekSoo. Dari Luhan pasti ada. Tapi di next chapter ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-s**__**l**__**:**_ ecieeeeee, yang hatinya lagi porak-poranda . #plakk #abaikan -_- Boleh banget kalo mau gantiin Baekhyun. Sekalian aja tuh Sehun dimasukin ke kandang macan ya :D Gomawo udah masukin Liyya di jajaran author favorit ^_^ #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**rinie hun**__**:**_ Siapa yang menang donk kalo vs-annya kaya' yang di atas? Liyya aja bingung o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Zhao**__**:**_ Jongong emang berwajah songong gituuuu -_- Tapi cakeeeeppp . Siap-siap galao ya deeek, karena mulai chap depan Hunhan bakal masuk masa-masa kegelapan #evilsmirk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**haejoonma**__**:**_ Luhannya emang kasian. Liyya juga gak tega sebenernya :'( Sehun pasti dapat balasannya kok ;) Suho biased neeehhh :D Appa bakal nyempil, mungkin di chapter depan. Di sini juga ada. Dia dapat satu baris doank tapi -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Eunsoo01**__**:**_ Mau Hepi ending? Nanti Liyya liat dari suara terbanyak ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ Kenapa Luhan datang ke apartemen Sehun? Udah tau kan jawabannya :D Jongin g tau apa-apa kok tentang kedatangan Luhan :) Betul banget. Kalao Sehun tidak segera mengambil keputusan, Luhan akan benar-benar terlepas dari genggamannya :( Sukurlah kalo angle Sehun nya sukses. Liyya berusaha banget biar alurnya g berubah dari plot yang seharusnya :D Apaaaa? Update seminggu 2 kali? O.O #kabuuur

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Xi Ri Rin**__**:**_ Ini udah lanjut yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sari2min:**_ Muahahahahaha. Padahal kan kalo Sehun menderita, Lulu juga ikut menderita kaaakkk . Jongin gak tau kok kalo Lulu mau datang. Dia Cuma mengikuti(?) instingnya aja. Insting seorang rival(?) #plakk -_- Sehun udah mulai menderita kaaak. Chap depan malah penderitaan datang dari Luhan loooh ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16**__**:**_ Eon aja gregetan kok . Untungnya aja ini masih bulan puasa yaaa. Jadi Kkamjong selamat deh dari timpukan sandal -_- Gwaenchanna :) Ini udah lanjut yaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi? Jangan takut untuk mengkritik, menyuarakan pendapat, dan bahkan menghina.

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu


	18. Chapter 18

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim Jongin, Kris, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 18 of ?

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

"_**Sehun-ah!" ucapnya pelan.**_

_**Seandainya saja ini di waktu lain, Luhan mungkin sudah berlari ke pelukan hangat Sehun begitu melihatnya berdiri di depannya. Namun kali ini, dia tidak bisa. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya untuk menghampiri Sehun. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan rindu. Namun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengeliminasi jarak yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.**_

**~O.O~**

Luhan terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya. Menatap Sehun yang juga terdiam menatapnya, sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Sehun untuk menjauhi rumahnya. Siap ataupun tidak, mereka memang benar-benar butuh bicara saat ini. Terlebih lagi setelah apa yang dikatakan Jongin padanya tadi. Luhan perlu mendengar semuanya dari sisi Sehun. Dan mereka tidak bisa berbicara di rumah Luhan saat ini, mengingat entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, dan BaekSoo bisa saja tiba-tiba datang.

Sehun sendiri hanya terdiam membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Luhan. Membiarkan dirinya yang dibawa entah kemana. Pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manis Luhan. Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana cahaya dari wajah indah itu meredup. Bagaimana matanya yang masih tampak sembab akibat semua tangisannya. Dia bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana tangan mungil Luhan yang menarik tangannya sedikit bergetar. Dan itu semua karena dirinya. Ingin rasanya dia menarik tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. Namun perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar itu menahannya. Dan pada akhirnya, dia hanya mengikuti dengan pasrah kemana Luhan melangkah.

Baru saat Luhan menariknya masuk ke sebuah gedung yang sangat familiar baginya, Sehun menyadari kemana Luhan membawanya. Apartemen Sehun. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang membuka suara. Luhan hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Sehun. Bahkan saat mereka berdiri bersampingan di dalam lift pun, Luhan hanya diam di sampingnya. Menatap lurus ke pintu lift, menunggu pintu itu terbuka, seolah hal itu lebih menarik baginya.

Apakah Luhan marah padanya? Well, siapa yang tidak marah. Disengaja ataupun tidak, kejadian tadi malam memang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Mungkin itu memang sebuah kesalahpahaman awalnya. Mungkin memang bukan Sehun yang ingin mencium Jongin, melainkan sebaliknya. Tapi tetap saja. Pada kenyataannya, Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak atau mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"Duduklah dan tunggu di sini!" ucap Luhan memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, entah mengambil apa.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Luhan dari tempatnya duduk. Sehun tersenyum dalam hati melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat mengenal apartemen Sehun. Dia bahkan bisa mencari entah apapun yang ingin dicarinya tanpa harus bertanya pada Sehun. Bahkan sepertinya, Luhan lebih mengenal apartemennya dibandingkan Sehun sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan sudah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan ice pack di tangan kanannya dan kotak P3K di tangan kirinya. Well, Sehun mengoreksi ucapannya barusan. Luhan memang lebih mengenal apartemen ini dengan baik dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Karena seingatnya, dia tidak pernah menyimpan kotak P3K di dalam rumahnya.

Luhan meletakkan ice pack dan kotak P3K yang dibawanya di atas meja dan menarik meja agar lebih dekat dengan sofa. Dia lalu duduk di samping Sehun dan memutar tubuh Sehun agar menghadapnya, kemudian membuka kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati luka kecil di sudut bibir dan tulang pipi Sehun yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan lekat-lekat. Menatap lurus ke manik mata Luhan yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun tenggelam di dalamnya. Walaupun Luhan hanya diam saja, Sehun masih bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang tersembunyi di balik mata itu. Bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi, masih pantaskah dia dikhawatirkan oleh Luhan?

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka kecil Sehun dengan betadine dan menutupnya dengan plester kecil, Luhan meraih ice pack di atas meja dan menempelkannya pada pipi kiri Sehun yang sedikit lebam dan membiru. Pasti sangat nyeri, pikir Luhan.

"Baekhyun yang melakukannya?" tanya Luhan pelan sambil sedikit menekan ice pack di pipi kiri Sehun. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengusap-usap lembut pipi kanan Sehun dengan sayang. Pandangan matanya sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia bisa menebak dengan mudah kalau ini perbuatan Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap Luhan yang tampak menghindari tatapannya. "Kyungsoo juga melakukannya?" tanya Luhan lagi. Kali ini Sehun mengangguk pelan dan menepuk pipi bagian kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih setia mengusap pipinya.

Luhan mngernyitkan alisnya dan menatap mata Sehun. Well, ini sesuatu yang baru bagi Luhan. Biasanya Kyungsoo tidak suka main tangan. Bukan berarti Baekhyun suka. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tipe orang yang lebih suka membicarakannya baik-baik tanpa harus tersulut emosi.

"Not much. Hanya dua tamparan," ucap Sehun seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Luhan.

"Hhhhh!" Luhan mendesah pelan. "Maafkan mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya terlalu emosi," ujar Luhan.

"Aniyo. I deserved it, though." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yes. You did," jawab Luhan. "Bahkan seharusnya kau juga mendapatkannya dariku," lanjut Luhan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menarik kedua tangannya dari pipi Sehun dan kembali meletakkan ice pack di atas meja. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan beranjak membereskan semuanya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya tadi, kemudian kembali duduk di samping Sehun. Matanya tertuju pada televisi di depannya.

"Mianhae, Lu!" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan beralih menatapnya. Namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak perlu menjawab juga, karena dia yakin Sehun pasti tahu kalau dia bahkan sudah memaafkannya. Hell, Luhan tidak mungkin di sini dan merawat luka kecil Sehun jika dia masih marah padanya.

"Kejadian semalam," Sehun memutuskan ucapannya, mengamati reaksi dari Luhan. "Itu sebuah kesalahpahaman. Well, part of it memang kesalahanku. Tapi kami tidak berciuman, Lu." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan pada Luhan.

"Belum," koreksi Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Bukan tidak berciuman, Sehun-ah. Tapi belum sempat berciuman. Seandainya aku tidak datang," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Maaf, aku merusak acara kalian," ucapnya menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba kerongkongannya terasa penuh dan matanya mulai mamanas. Tapi Luhan menahannya. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak sekarang, tidak di depan Sehun.

Sehun tercekat mendengar ucapan Luhan yang perlahan mulai diproses oleh otak lambannya. Seandainya saja Luhan tidak datang, apakah dia benar-benar akan berciuman dengan Jongin?

"Aniyo. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Lu. Aku menyakitimu lagi. Aku—"

"Sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi. Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sehun-ah." Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun. Mereka kembali terdiam setelah itu.

Hening.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Lu. Saat aku tiba di apartemen, jongin sudah di sana. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia," Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan, memutuskan untuk melewati scene yang 'itu' sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan aku terlalu terkejut saat itu. Dan saat aku menyadari semuanya, kau sudah pergi. Aku ingin mengejarmu, Lu. Tapi Jongin mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat semuanya semakin rumit."

Luhan terdiam, menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jongin, dia... Dia memintaku kembali padanya," Luhan membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Walaupun dia sudah mengetahuinya dari Jongin, tapi saat mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Sehun, kekasihnya, rasanya lebih menyakitkan.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Satu minggu. Dia memintaku untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu selama satu minggu ini," jawab Sehun. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Lu?" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir manisnya. "Aku, aku ingin sekali menolaknya, Lu. I really do. Tapi aku, aku..." Sehun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Meski terasa sakit, tapi dia bisa sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun sekarang. Walau bagaimanapun, Sehun pernah sangat mencintai Jongin. Melupakan mantan kekasih yang diam-diam selalu kau harapkan untuk kembali padamu memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Apalagi jika dia tiba-tiba datang dan memberi harapan padamu.

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Sehun-ah!" panggilnya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja, Lu! Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" jawab Sehun cepat. Tak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Berarti Sehun memang benar-benar mencintainya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya? Apa kau... Apa kau juga mencintainya?"

Sehun terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku, aku tidak tahu, Lu. Mungkin."

Luhan menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit di dalam tenggorokannya dengan susah payah. Jawaban Sehun, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apakah memang Sehun tidak yakin dengan perasaannya pada Jongin, atau dia yakin, hanya tidak ingin membuat Luhan menjadi lebih sedih lagi.

"Katakan padaku, Luhan-ah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat bingung sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar. Semuanya serasa menekanku perlahan. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Lu. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun Hyung marah dan mengecewakan Kyungsoo Hyung." Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Lu. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan. Jika kau ingin aku menolak Jongin sekarang tanpa perlu memikirkannya, aku akan melakukannya."

Luhan kembali menelan ludah pahitnya sebelum menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Sehun. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik," ucapnya. Membuat Sehun lagi-lagi menatapnya bingung.

Dia bisa saja meminta Sehun segera menyingkirkan Jongin. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Sehun berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Dia harus menentukan pilihannya. Bukan karena Luhan yakin kalau Sehun akan menolak Jongin dan memilihnya. Tapi dia ingin, jika Sehun memang memutuskan untuk menolak Jongin dan memilihnya nanti, itu karena Sehun memang ingin melakukannya. Bukan karena Luhan yang memintanya. Karena dengan begitu, jika suatu hari nanti Jongin kembali lagi, hal yang sama tidak akan terulang lagi.

"Sehun-ah! Kau tahu? Sebuah kapal tidak mungkin berlabuh di dua pelabuhan dalam waktu yang sama. Cinta juga seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin berlabuh pada dua hati yang berbeda di waktu yang sama," tutur Luhan lembut.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kan?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Namun kau juga merasa kalau kau memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Jongin?" Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk, meski sedikit ragu.

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai kami berdua, Sehun-ah. Perasaan itu pasti berbeda. Kau hanya mencintai salah satu dari kami. Di sini," Luhan menyentuh dada Sehun. "Seharusnya hanya ada satu nama. Mungkin, kau merasa mencintainya. Atau mungkin, kau pernah mencintainya. Atau juga, mungkin kau salah mengartikan rasa sayang yang kau miliki padanya sebagai rasa cinta. Mungkin sebenarnya kau hanya mencitainya sebagai 'sahabat', sebagai, 'teman', sebagai..." Luhan menghirup nafas pelan. "Sebagai seorang 'Hyung'," lanjutnya.

"Entah mana yang kau rasakan, selama satu minggu ke depan, pikirkanlah baik-baik." Luhan memberikan senyumnya. "Tanyakan padanya, karena dia tidak mungkin berbohong." Luhan menuntun tangan Sehun menuju dadanya sendiri.

"Dia akan memberitahumu apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Dia akan membantumu menemukan jawabannya. Dan saat dia telah menemukan jawaban itu, aku akan berada di sini. Aku akan menunggunya. Apapun jawabannya nanti, apapun keputusannya nanti, aku akan menerimanya. Karena apapun itu, aku yakin itu akan membuatmu bahagia. Asalkan kau berjanji untuk selalu bahagia dengan keputusan yang telah kau ambil," ucap Luhan tulus.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan semua itu pada Sehun tanpa embel-embel air mata setetespun. Mungkin air matanya sudah kering. Atau mungkin, otaknya sedang berada dalam mode 'dewasa' dan bukan 'kekanakan' seperti setiap kali dia berada di dekat Sehun. Mungkin juga, dia hanya tidak ingin menangis di hadapan Sehun.

**O.O~**

Berjalan sendirian menelusuri ramainya kota Seoul bukanlah hal yang disukai Luhan. Lain halnya jika Sehun ada di sampingnya dan menemaninya berjalan. Maka itu akan menjadi hal yang paling disukainya. Namun pada kenyataannya, semua tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan hati kecilnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, di sinilah dia, berjalan tak tentu arah membelah keramaian kota, tanpa Sehun yang menemani. Dia sendirian.

Setelah berbicara dengan Sehun, perasaan Luhan jadi sedikit lebih lega. Sakit memang, namun lega. Sekarang dia tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi. Dia bahkan hampir bisa memahami seluruh dilema hati Sehun saat ini. Semuanya menjadi sedikit lebih jelas. Hanya menunggu Sehun memberikan keputusan akhirnya, maka semuanya akan selesai. Entah itu berakhir dengan akhir yang bahagia, ataupun berkhir dengan dia melepaskan Sehun dengan senang hati seperti apa yang diucapkannya pada Jongin, biarkan takdir yang menjawabnya. Luhan akan menerima apapun itu.

Namun, benarkah apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Luhan butuh teman bicara saat ini. Biasanya dia akan berlari ke Kyungsoo. Tapi, melihat apa yang dilakukan namja bermata 'owl' itu pada Sehun, Luhan tidak yakin kalau ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo, apalagi Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa mereka semakin emosi dan menghancurkan apartemen Sehun.

Oke! Mungkin sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Namun bisa ditebak kalau yang akan terjadi tidak akan jauh-jauh dari itu.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Luhan berakhir di sini. Di depan pintu apartemen yang sudah lama sekali tidak dikunjunginya. Mungkin semenjak dia mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Atau mungkin sebelum itu. Luhan tidak ingat. Dan tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menghampirinya. Membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk memencet bel apartemen. Dia merasa seperti hanya memanfaatkan sahabatnya. Datang padanya di saat susah, dan melupakannya di saat senang.

Luhan tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Meskipun dia sangat membutuhkan sahabatnya untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya, dia tidak boleh egois. Apalagi jika mengingat kalau sahabat yang sedang dibicarakan ini memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Karena itu lah, setelah mematung cukup lama di depan pintu apartemen itu, Luhan mengabaikan niatnya untuk 'mengunjungi' sahabatnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Princess?"

Saat itulah pertahanan Luhan mulai goyah. Melihat wajah khawatir yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya, satu air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan, lolos begitu saja. Dan saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungilnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat dari seorang sahabat itu, saat itu juga pertahan Luhan runtuh. Air mata berlomba-lomba membanjiri wajah manisnya. Dan Luhan kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Memegang erat baju sahabatnya dan terisak hebat meski tanpa suara.

**~O.O~**

"Minumlah!" Kris memberikan segelas coklat hangat pada Luhan yang sudah berhenti menangis. Dia menerimanya dengan patuh dan meminumnya perlahan.

Kris baru saja selesai mandi setelah lelah membersihkan apartemennya dari kerusuhan yang diakibatkan oleh Lay dan Tao, 2 temannya. Mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu di sini. Mengusik kehidupan tenangnya, menghabiskan semua snacknya, merusuhi apartemennya, kemudian melenggang pulang begitu saja. Meninggalkan pekerjaan cleaning service padanya. Terkadang, Lay juga sering bereksperimen di dapur yang nyaris tidak pernah dipakainya. Namun meskipun begitu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Bahkan dia senang tiap kali Lay dan Tao berkunjung dan merusuhi apartemennya. Dia senang memiliki teman bicara seperti Lay dan teman bermain seperti Tao.

Saat sedang memakai bajunya, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat Luhan. Akhir-akhir ini Kris sering memikirkan Luhan. Entah mengapa, dia seolah merasa kalau Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dan itu mengganggu pikirannya. Lucu memang, tapi entah karena alasan apa, Kris seperti bisa merasakannya setiap kali Luhan sedang sedih. Orang bilang, jika kita mencintai seseorang dengan sangat tulus, kita bisa merasakan apa yang orang itu rasakan. Well, mungkin itu bisa sedikit menjelaskan mengapa dia sering tiba-tiba teringat pada Luhan dan besoknya dia menemukan kalau Luhan memang sedang sedih.

Kris memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan, menanyakan keadaannya. Namun saat ingin menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, dia teringat sesuatu. Sehun tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka. Dan Kris tidak ingin membuat masalah dalam hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya. Mengabaikan perasaan tidak enaknya, dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat coklat hangat.

Begitu melewati ruang tamu, entah ada angin apa, mata Kris tertuju pada pintu apartemennya. seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Dan sesuatu itu, seolah memerintahkannya untuk menghampiri pintu tersebut. Dia melihat layar intercom yang terpasang di sebelah pintu, tapi di luar tidak ada siapa-siapa. Didasari oleh rasa penasarannya, Kris pun membuka pintu apartemenya dan melongokkan kepalanya.

Saat melihat ke arah kirinya, dia melihatnya. Melihat Luhan berjalan menjauhi apartemennya. Walau hanya terlihat dari belakang, tapi Kris tahu dengan pasti kalau itu adalah Luhan. Hell, walaupun itu hanya satu bagian dari tubuh Luhan sekalipun, mungkin Kris masih bisa dengan mudah mengenalinya.

"Princess?" Kris memanggil Luhan untuk meyakinkan kalau dirinya sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Dan saat Luhan berbalik menghadapnya, wajah sendu tanpa cahaya, Kris tahu kalau sesuatu telah terjadi. Dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang hanya berdiri mematung di sana. Dan tepat setelah satu air mata itu lolos dari kedua mata indah favoritnya, Kris segera meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan seorang sahabat.

"Shhhh, gwaenchanna. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya sembari mengusap-usap punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya saat dia merasakan tangan mungil Luhan yang mencengkram erat bajunya. Kris paling tidak suka ketika seseorang membuat bajunya kusut. Namun Luhan adalah pengecualian.

Masih dalam pelukannya, Kris menuntun Luhan untuk memasuki apartemennya. tidak ingin tetangga tiba-tiba muncul dan menatap mereka aneh. Mengira kalau Kris membuat anak orang menangis. Dengan wajah Luhan yang amat tidak seimbang dengan usianya, bisa-bisa Kris dikira ahjusi mesum yang sedang mencoba untuk mengambil 'keuntungan' dari seorang siswa SMP.

"Mianhae," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas favoritnya tiap kali berada di sisi Luhan. Melamunkan namja manis di sampingnya ini.

"Mianhae aku datang tiba-tiba dan menangis tidak jelas." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang erat mug yang berisi coklat hangat tadi.

Kris tertawa kecil tanpa suara. "Well, If you are sorry, then tell me what happened! Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau datang kemari? Mengapa kau menangis? Dan yang terpenting, mengapa kau tidak membunyikan bel yang tersedia di depan dan malah berbalik pulang?" tanyanya seraya memperhatikan wajah Luhan lekat-lekat. Pipi merah, yang sayangnya bukan karena Luhan sedang tersipu, hidung mungilnya yang juga merah karena tangisannya, mata indahnya yang sembab dengan bulu mata lentiknya yang sedikit basah, dan bibir poutynya yang sedikit lecet, mungkin karena Luhan terus menggigitnya.

'Mengapa kau terlihat sangat sangat rapuh saat ini? Bukankah kau bahagia bersamanya, Lu?'

Belakangan ini Kris memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan Luhan seperti biasanya, terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Kris ingat, terakhir mereka berkomunikasi adalah di hari yang sama saat dia membelikan Luhan novel dari penulis favoritnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena itu lah, dia benar-benar has no idea mengapa Luhan seperti ini. Tapi yang pasti hanya satu, semua ini tidak mungkin jauh dari seseorang yang bernama 'Sehun'. Karena jika ada orang yang bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan menangis pilu di hari yang sama, maka Sehun adalah tersangka satu-satunya.

Dan saat Luhan mulai bercerita dengan suara yang terputus-putus, menahan air mata yang siap untuk keluar, Kris hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan sabar seraya mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

Jongin.

Kris ingat nama itu. Luhan pernah menyebutkan nama itu dulu. Saat Kris menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Lucu memang, tapi entah kenapa otaknya yang bisa dibilang lemah dalam mengingat sesuatu bisa dengan mudahnya mengingat semua cerita Luhan. Bahkan hal kecil sekalipun, dia pasti akan ingat. Semuanya seperti tersimpan di dalam memorinya tanpa ada yang terlewatkan.

"Hei!" panggil Kris agar Luhan melihatnya. "Mau dengar pendapatku?" Kris selalu bertanya seperti itu setiap Luhan bercerita padanya. Menunggu Luhan menjawab walau hanya sebuah anggukan kecil sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menurutku, kau terlalu baik padanya, Lu. Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus jahat padanya. Hanya saja, kau selalu seperti itu. Memaafkannya begitu saja setiap kali Sehun menyakitimu. Bersikap seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja walaupun pada kenyataannya semua itu jauh dari apa yang kau rasakan. Dan itu membuat Sehun, entah sadar ataupun tidak, terus melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menyakitimu. Karena pada akhirnya dia tahu kalau kau akan memaafkannya."

Luhan menatap mug di tangannya sambil mencerna semua ucapan Kris. Benarkah itu? Bukankah sepaang kekasih memang harus saling memaafkan? Karena itulah dia selalu memaafkan Sehun begitu saja. Bukankah Sehun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Luhan melakukan kesalahan nanti?

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh memaafkannya, Lu!" ucap Kris seakan mengerti perdebatan yang sedang terjadi di dalam kepala Luhan.

"Tentu saja kau boleh memaafkannya jika kesalahan itu tidak melewati batas. Hanya saja, cobalah untuk tidak langsung memaafkannya. Kau bisa sedikit memberinya pelajaran agar Sehun juga bisa berfikir. Agar dia bisa merenungkan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Agar dia tidak mengulanginya lagi di kemudian hari. Dan setelah dia benar-benar menyesalinya, saat itulah kau menerima penyesalannya dan memaafkannya."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Jadi, itukah yang harus dilakukannya? Tapi, bukannya kalau Luhan tidak langsung memaafkan Sehun, mereka akan berada dalam area 'hening' selama Sehun merenungkan perbuatannya? Itu berarti, tidak ada Sehun selama beberapa hari sampai Sehun menyeali perbuatannya. Lalu, bagaimana dia menjalani harinya tanpa Sehun? Bagaimana kalau Sehun membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk masa 'perenungannya'? Bagaimana kalau—

Pletak

Satu sentilan manis dari Kris di keningnya yang sedang berkerut berhasil membuyarkan rentetan pikirannya. "Owwwwcchh! Yaaaaah! What was that for?" Tanpa sadar, Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya sambil mengusap jidatnya yang terasa panas setelah di sentil dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Kris.

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir, Princess!" jawab Kris dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Senang, karena paling tidak Luhan sudah terlihat sedikit melupakan masalahnya. "Tidak usah memikirkan yang tidak perlu dipikirkan. Just do it. Dan semuanya akan berlalu tanpa kau sadari. Cobalah untuk lebih mengekspresikan semua yang kau rasakan padanya. Jika kau merasa bahagia, maka tersenyumlah semanis mungkin untuknya. Jika kau sedang sedih, maka menangislah di depannya agar dia tahu kalau kau sedang sedih. Jika kau sedang marah, maka marah lah. Tidak ada yang akan melarangmu. Kau juga berhak untuk marah jika dia melakukan kesalahan padamu."

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan 'mari mengusap jidat' nya dan memandang Kris yang tengah meminum coklat -yang sebelumnya- hangat nya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia benar-benar berfikir, bagaimana jika namjachingunya itu Kris? Apakah mereka akan sering menghabiskan waktu seperti ini? Duduk berdampingan di sofa, mungkin menyaksikan acara favorit Luhan bersama sambil meminum segelas coklat hangat dan mengobrol tentang hal-hal kecil.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Well, Kris memang sangat dewasa. Bukan berarti Sehun tidak dewasa. Sehun memiliki kedewasaan yang berbeda dari Kris. Dia juga sedikit kekanakan terkadang. Tapi Luhan menyukai Sehun yang seperti itu. Sehun yang selalu melakukan hal-hal manis untuk membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Sehun yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya, membuat Luhan tersipu. Sehun yang mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, membuat kupu-kupu di perut Luhan berpesta. Sehun yang—

Hhhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan. Lihatlah apa yang dilakukan oleh otaknya. Bukankah dia sedang memikirkan Kris sebelumnya? Tapi otaknya selalu punya rencana lain. Rencana untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan menggantinya dengan nama Sehun. Hanya Sehun.

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Suara nada dering tanda panggilan masuk dari ponselnya berhasil menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Baekkie? Luhan segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeob—"

"HYUNG! KAU DIMANA? MENGAPA TIDAK ADA DI RUMAH? JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU SEDANG BERSAMA SEHUN SAAT INI!"

Luhan segera menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan khawatir Baekhyun. "Yaaaah! Aku—" Kalimatnya terhenti saat Kris mengambil alih ponselnya dan mengaktifkan mode speaker.

"Yaaak! Pendek! Mengapa berteriak seperti itu? Apa kau sengaja ingin membuat Luhan tuli?" ujarnya pada Baekhyun.

"K-Kris Hyung?"

"Ne, ini aku. Wae? Tidak pernah mendengar suara seksi ku?"

"Hyuuuuuuung!" suara Baekhyun terdengar senang. "Pfffttt! Seksi apanya! Bahkan suara Yeollie-ku jauh lebih seksi!" cibir Baekhyun. "Jadi, Luhan Hyung ada di apartemenmu?"

"Eum. Wae?"

"Aniyo. Joahae. Biarkan dia tetap di sana. KAU BOLEH MENGINAP DI SANA JIKA KAU MAU, HYUNG!" teriaknya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"WOW! Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan sesenang itu saat mendengar suaraku." Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. 'Tentu saja dia senang. Jika dia mendengar suaramu, berarti bisa dipastikan kalau aku sedang berada jauh dari jangkauan Sehun,' batinnya.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Kris mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu mengapa kau membantuku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Well, you know. Di drama yang sering ku lihat bersama Baekhyun, biasanya di saat seperti ini, sang namja akan berusaha untuk merebut perhatian yeoja nya agar melupakan kekasihnya dan berpaling padanya," ujar Luhan kikuk.

Kris tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Mengapa aku membantumu?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Lu. Karena aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia. Karena senyum bahagia itu tidak akan ada tanpa Sehun. Dan tentu saja karena aku sahabatmu."

Luhan menatap Kris dengan perasaan bersalah. Merutuki pertanyaan yang seenaknya terlontar dari bibirnya tadi. Namun Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oke! Cukup dengan aura galau yang menyelimuti ruangan ini!" ucap Kris. "Mau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sekaligus bisa melepas stress?" tawar Kris. Luhan hanya mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"YAAAAK! WU YI FAN! Jangan terus-terusan memukuli pemainku! Bukankah kau bilang ingin membuatku melepas stress! Tapi kau malah menambah tingkat ke-stress-anku tahu!" omel Luhan sewot saat pemain Kris tak henti-hentinya menghajar pemainnya. Dia semakin kesal saat tulisan 'GAME OVER' terpampang nyata di depan layar dengan pemain Luhan yang sudah terbengkalai tak bernyawa.

"Kau curang! Aku kan tidak pernah bermain game seperti itu. Jelas saja aku kalah," kilah Luhan.

"Whatever you say, Princess!" jawab Kris terkekeh. 'Yang penting kau tidak sedih lagi,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lalu kau mau mencobanya lagi?"

"Shireo! Kita menonton DVD saja, eottae?"

"Joah! Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil koleksi DVD ku di kamar dulu!" ucap Kris kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau menon—" pertanyaannya terhenti saat dilihatnya Luhan telah tertidur dengan nyamannya di atas sofa. Sepertinya dia kelelahan menangis. Kris tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan DVD yang dibawanya di atas meja. Dia lalu mengendong Luhan dan memindahkannya ke kamarnya.

'Aigoo! Mengapa kau bisa seringan ini, Lu?' batinnya. Setelah menyelimuti Luhan dan memastikan bahwa Luhan nyaman di kasurnya, Kris beranjak menuju kamarnya. Untungnya apartemennya memiliki dua kamar. Jadi dia tidak perlu tidur di atas sofa.

Paginya, Luhan tidak menolak saat Kris menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Hitung-hitung dia bisa kembali tidur selama perjalanan. Kekekeke.

"Kau ingin aku menunggumu dan mengantarmu ke kampus?" tanya Kris saat Luhan turun dari mobilnya.

"Aniyo. Aku akan berangkat bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saja," jawab Luhan tersenyum.

"Arrasseo. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ne? Ingat apa yang aku katakan, dan jangan menangis lagi!" ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang, tanpa sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya dengan pandangan tak suka.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Ne, ne! Aku akan mengingatnya!" jawabnya kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya. Salah satu alasan Luhan tidak bisa menerima perasaan Kris, karena baginya, Kris sudah seperti saudaranya. Sama seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kris, dengan segala kedewasaan yang dimilikinya, sudah seperti sosok Hyung bagi Luhan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Luhan lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Dan menerima perasaan Kris itu akan terasa seperti INCEST baginya. Bahkan kalaupun dia tidak sedang mencintai Sehun, Luhan tidak yakin kalau dia bisa mencintai Kris dengan cinta yang sama yang dimiliki Kris untuknya.

**~O.O~**

Sehun terbangun pagi itu dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur. Bagaimana tidak? Semalaman dia terus memikirkan apa yang Luhan katakan. Dia nyaris tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Pukul 05.00

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli. Dia tetap beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Tetap di kasur pun, toh dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Setidaknya berendam air hangat bisa sedikit meringankan pikirannya. Setelah selesai mandi, Sehun mengganti bajunya dan beranjak ke dapur untuk sarapan. Walau bagaimanapun, dia membutuhkan tenaga untuk menjalani harinya.

Sehun memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut sembari menunggu air mendidih. Semua kejadian yang melanda beberapa hari belakangan benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Terjepit diantara dua cinta yang rumit dan membingungkan. Well, setidaknya Sehun bisa sedikit bernafas lega karana Jongin tidak menghubunginya setelah kejadian malam itu.

Sehun memakan serealnya cepat kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Masih terlalu pagi memang, tapi dia berniat untuk mampir ke tempat Luhan sebelum ke kampus. Selama seminggu ini, dia berniat untuk lebih meluangkan waktu untuk Luhan.

Perjalanan ke rumah Luhan memang salah satu dari hal-hal yang paling disukainya. Membayangkan wajah ceria dan senyum manis Luhan yang menyambutnya di balik pintu. Tangan mungilnya yang melingkar manja di pinggangnya. Semua itu membuat langkahnya terasa sangat ringan. Namun setelah apa yang terjadi, masihkah Luhan akan memberikan reaksi yang sama saat melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu nanti? Mengingat bahwa kemarin saja, Luhan sama sekali tidak memeluknya. Hanya menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Mungkin Luhan akan memberikan wajah terkejutnya saat melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya nanti daripada wajah cerianya. Mungkin juga dia akan mengernyitkan keningnya heran daripada menyunggingkan senyumnya. Atau mungkin, Luhan akan terdiam menatapnya di sana daripada berhambur ke pelukannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mungkin juga akan menghajarnya di tempat begitu mereka melihatnya. Tapi siapa yang perduli? Dihajar ataupun tidak, Sehun akan tetap menemui Luhan.

Namun tepat beberapa meter sebelum rumah Luhan, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya seketika saat melihat sebuah ferari merah yang sangat famiiar berhenti di depan rumah Luhan. Refleks, Sehun menyembunyikan tubuhnya agar tak terlihat dari sana saat dia mengintai objek menarik di depannya. Mengapa Kris datang ke rumah Luhan pagi-pagi begini?

Mata Sehun membola sempurna saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari mobil milik Kris. Bukan karena sosok Kris yang terlihat sangat tampan meskipun di pagi hari seperti ini. Bukan. Tapi karena seorang yang lain yang turun dari kursi penumpang saat Kris membukakan pintu untuknya. Namja manis nan cantik berambut pink kalem dengan hidung mungil dan bibir cherry tipis yang juga manis seperti wajahnya.

Itu Luhan! Bukan sembarang Luhan. Tapi itu Luhannya! HIS LUHAN! Apa yang mereka lakukan sepagi ini?

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka melihat keintiman keduanya. Hell! Siapa yang akan suka jika melihat kekasihnya tersenyum manis pada orang lain? Senyuman yang seharusnya hanya ditujukan untukmu. Siapa yang akan suka jika melihat orang lain itu mengaca-acak rambut kekasihmu dengan sayang? Dan jangan lupakan tatapan yang diberikannya pada Luhan.

Mungkin jika yang melakukan itu Chanyeol ataupun Suho, Sehun masih bisa menahan kecemburuannya. Tapi ini Kris! The same Kris yang pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yah, meskipun Luhan tidak menerimanya. The same Kris yang Sehun yakin sekali, demi wajah tampannya, masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada Luhan. The same Kris yang secara tidak sadar telah dicapnya sebagai rival terberatnya meskipun dia tahu kalau Luhan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Well, salahkan Kris dan kesempurnaannya. Wajah, materi, sifat. Semuanya Perfect.

Tangan Sehun terkepal dengan sendirinya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia merasa sangat kesal. Kesal karena dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kesal karena dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Kesal karena dadanya, lebih tepatnya hatinya, terasa berdenyut nyeri saat menyaksikan keintiman keduanya. Kesal karena dia baru menyadari satu hal. Luhan masih memakai baju yang sama dengan baju yang dipakainya saat mereka berbicara kemarin.

Lalu dadanya serasa seperti tertohok sesuatu saat menyadari satu hal lainnya. Luhan. Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat melihatnya dengan Jongin malam itu? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris. Tidak. Sakit dan nyeri yang menderu di dadanya saat ini pasti tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang dirasakan Luhan.

Sehun baru melanjutkan perjalanannya saat dilihatnya Kris sudah meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Luhan sendiri sudah masuk sejak tadi. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk langsung ke kampus saja. Mungkin saat ini bukan saat yang tepat baginya.

Sepanjang pelajaran yang diikutinya hari itu, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya masih berkelana pada kejadian tadi pagi. Mengapa Luhan bisa bersama Kris sepagi itu? Dia bahkan masih mengenakan baju yang dipakainya kemarin. Apa itu berarti Luhan bermalam di tempat Kris?

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja, frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau begini caranya. Bukannya dia tidak mempercayai Luhan. Tentu saja dia sangat mempercayainya. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa mempercayai Kris.

Dan tepat saat dosennya mengumumkan berakhirnya kelas, Sehun segera beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Dia harus bertemu dengan Luhan saat ini juga. Persetan dengan asistensinya. Dia akan memberikan alasan terbaiknya agar diijinkan untuk menghadap dosennya besok. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Luhan.

Namun, untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari ini, langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Kris menuju parkiran. Menuju mobil mewah milik Kris yang sudah menunggu di sana. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak berencana untuk bersembunyi seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Karena itulah, Sehun kembali melangkah mengejar Luhan dan memegang tangannya tepat sebelum Luhan memasuki mobil mewah Kris.

Luhan sempat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang memegang tangannya dan mencegahnya untuk masuk mobil Kris. Well, Kris menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang hari itu, dan Luhan merasa tidak enak kalau harus menolaknya. Tidak setelah apa yang dilakukan Kris untuknya kemarin. Belum lagi BaekSoo yang terus memberinya dukungan untuk menerima tawaran Kris.

Luhan menatap si pelaku dan bernafas lega. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi penuh tanda tanya saat melihat air muka Sehun yang sepertinya tidak bersahabat. Belum lagi saat Sehun menarik tangannya untuk menjauhi mobil Kris. Apa sekarang mereka sedang dalam kontes tarik menarik tangan? Kemarin dia yang menarik tangan Sehun. Dan sekarang tangannya yang sedang ditarik Sehun entah kemana. Luhan sempat melihat Kris yang sepertinya akan menghentikan entah apa yang ingin dilakukan Sehun padanya, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya saat Luhan menggeleng pelan. Memberi isyarat kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya dan masih setia menarik tangan Luhan. "Sehun-ah. Ada apa? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Luhan. Oke, tangannya mulai terasa nyeri karena sepertinya Sehun menggenggam dan menariknya terlalu kuat.

Saat tiba di area parkiran yang lebih sepi dan jauh dari Kris, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan erat.

"Sehun-ah. Sebe—"

"Mengapa kau bisa bersama Kris Hyung?" tanya Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan. "Aku melihatmu turun dari mobilnya tadi pagi. Dan baru saja aku melihatmu akan menaiki mobilnya lagi. Jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau bisa bersamanya dengan baju yang sama dengan yang kau kenakan kemarin?"

"Well, aku ke apartemen Kris setelah dari apartemenmu kemarin. Kami mengobrol biasa dan aku ketiduran di sana. Kris bilang dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidurku. Karena itu dia membiarkanku bermalam di apartemennya, dan dia mengantarkanku pulang tadi pagi," jawab Luhan.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tentu saja tid— Oh Sehun! Apakah kau sedang menuduhku selingkuh dengan Kris? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Bagaimana Sehun bisa berfikir seperti itu tentangnya?

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, Lu. Tentu saja aku percaya. It's him yang tidak ku percaya. Dia menyukaimu dan—"

"Lalu kenapa jika Kris menyukaiku? Kau cemburu padanya, Sehun?" Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar Luhan tiba-tiba memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Kris itu sahabatku! Kalau kau saja bisa cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri, padahal dia hanya mengantarkanku pulang, lalu apa yang kau pikir aku rasakan saat kau bersama Jongin?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"Oh, jadi ini semua karena itu? Karena aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin, kau memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kris Hyung? Kau ingin membalasku, Lu?"

"WHA—" Luhan memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Sebenarnya dia cukup lelah dengan kecemburuan Sehun pada Kris. Awalnya dulu, Luhan rasa itu hal yang manis. Sehun cemburu, berarti Sehun mencintainya. Tapi kalau seperti ini? Mungkin Kris benar. Sehun terlalu meremehkan dirinya yang selalu memaafkan Sehun begitu saja.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat bahkan sebelum dia mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia benar-benar harus melakukannya?

"Kau tahu, Sehun-ah? Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Hubungan ini..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Aku rasa kita benar-benar perlu untuk memikirkan ulang hubungan ini!"

"What?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Luhan pasti sedang bercanda, kan?

"Kau ingin hubungan ini berakhir, Lu?" tanyanya. Luhan menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Aniyo. Bukan mengakhirinya. Hanya memikirkan ulang. Kau, Jongin, aku. Kita semua butuh waktu untuk berfikir tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Bukankah Jongin memberimu waktu satu minggu?" Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

"Sampai saatnya kau memberikan jawabanmu pada Jongin nanti. Sampai kau benar-benar yakin akan perasaanmu. Kau bisa kembali memanggilku 'Hyung' seperti dulu. Dan di hari itu, di hari yang sama saat kau akan menemui Jongin untuk memberikan jawabanmu, kau bisa memutuskannya, Sehun-ah. Dengan begini, akan terasa lebih adil bagi Jongin. Karena dengan begini, kau tidak memilih antara kekasih dan mantan kekasihmu. You just simply choose orang yang benar-benar kau cintai."

"Aku akan menunggumu di kafe dekat apartemen. Jam 7 tepat. Kau bisa kembali memanggilku 'Luhan' jika kau memutuskan untuk datang. Tapi, jika kau terlambat atau bahkan tidak datang sama sekali, berarti kau bisa tetap memanggilku 'Hyung'. Semuanya tergantung keputusanmu."

Sehun menatap lurus pada mata Luhan. Mencoba mencari isyarat yang mengatakan kalau ini semua hanya gurauan Luhan saja. Namun saat Sehun menelusuri raut wajah Luhan dan menatap lekat ke dalam manik mata Luhan, dia hanya bisa melihat keseriusan Luhan.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

#GUBRAKK

Tolong jangan timpuk Liyya dengan wajan dan sejenisnya karena TeBeCe yang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dengan tidak elitnya -_- Seharusnya TeBeCe tidak muncul di sini. Tapi apa daya, tanpa sadar chap ini terlalu panjang dan Liyya terpaksa memotongnya di sini .

Oke! Liyya mau minta maaf banget karena baru bisa update setelah seminggu. Liyya bener-bener sedikit lebih sibuk dari biasanya karena ini bulan puasa. Jadi jarang ada waktu buat ngetik #alasan

So, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan HunHan? Kita tunggu aja pada keputusan Sehun ;) FYI aja, percakapan HunHan gak berhenti di situ kok. Masih ada kelanjutannya :D

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**dian deer:**_ wkwkwkwkwk . Emosinya ke Jongin aja ya, peace :D KrisHan cuma bestfriend aja kok, gak ada hubungan lebih :) Tapi kalau mau di skip juga gpp sih, hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ Luhan lagi 'dewasa' mode on, eoooon . Setuju deh sama eonnie. Kalau dia sampe' milih Kkamjong, berarti dia bener-bener 'oon deh -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Xi Ri Rin**__**:**_ Ini udah lanjut yaaaa :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ FF nya gak ikutan puasa kok, cuma rada lelet aja updatenya -_- Ini udah lanjut, mian baru update ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lili**__**:**_ Waaaaaaah. Punya pengalaman pribadi neh . Mau cakar jongin? Bisa, bisa. Cakar aja, Liyya ikhlas kok #plakk Kyaaaaaa. Makasih udah dibilang bagus :D Ini belom ada apa-apanya mah kalo dibandingin sama author yang laen :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lele**__**:**_ Kok dilempar kodok? Iyuuuuuuh #alay -_- Konfliknya sebenernya cuma sati sih, 'kelabilan Sehun'. Tapi jadi menyebar kemana-mana tuh #plakk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Queen DheVils49:**_ Mianhae gak bisa lanjut ASAP ya #bow Sehun sama Jongin bisa kali ya masuk ke perkumpulan orang-orang babbo se-Korea Selatan o.O #dilemparpanci

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fieeloving13:**_ Virus Jongin? Wkwkwkwkwk . #ikutantendangKaiHun -_- Di chap ne, Sehun udah mulai cemburu buta tuh. Malah Luhan udah negluarin ultimatum(?) tak sedap :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ Seneng banget neh kaya' nya liat keadaan Sehun yang babak belur ancur gitu -_- LuBaekSoo itu udah kaya' sodara kandung loooh :) Tuh udah ada KrisHan. Moga gak mengecewakan ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHan Baby:**_ Nasib Sehun di chap kemaren emang rada miris ya ternyata #barunyadar #plakk -_-Ini udah lanjut dek, kita ketemu lagi di chap depan ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lena99**__**:**_ Uljimaaaa #siapinbaskom :'( Adooooh, jangan ngomong gitu dooonk. Eon jadi gak enak neh . Eon juga masih belajar kok. Masih banyaaaaaak yang jauuuh lebih jago dari eon :) Coba ceritanya dipublish aja. Dengan begitu, kita jadi tahu dimana letak kelemahan dan kekurangan dari tulisan kita dari komentar readers. So, kita bisa improvisasi nanti :D Eon juga dulunya pengen banget jadi penulis n suka nulis-nulis di buku juga loh. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, eon jadi males. Baru akhir-akhir ini tertarik untuk nulis lagi. Itupun cuma ff aja :D Ini udah ada KrisHannya. Moga kamu suka ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204**__**:**_ Tenang aja, Thehun udah dirawat tuh sama Lulu. Jadinya udah cakep lagi . Waaaaaah, setuju banget neh. Emang Seme paling Top Markotop #alaPakBondan# buat Luhan itu adalah si Sehun :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**UnknownLalachI**__**:**_ Jeongmal? Emang ceritanya kan rada pasaran sebenernya -_- Setuju banget sama kata-katanya. Emang ngelupain seseorang itu gak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan . Laaaah, berarti Sehun balikan sama Kkamjong donk o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_ Baby don't Keraaaaaaay #konserbarengBaekSoo . Yaaaah, untungnya Lulu buka Shizu yaaa, jadi Jongin selamat neh :D Lulu emang like an Angel deh ^_^ Sehun tuh ya, butuh pencerahan atau seperti yang dibilang bang Naga 'pelajaran', baru ntar dia bisa sadar. Namanya juga masih labil -_- Ne udah ada KrisHannya chingu. Mudah-mudahan Shizu suka ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**destyrahmasari:**_ Hepi ending, hepi ending, hepi ending #komatkamit loh? #authorsarap -_- Ne udah lanjut, saeng :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**XiaLu BlackPearl**__**:**_ Ternyata sama aja ya kita. MOS itu emang bikin STRESS -_- hehehehe #mengenangmasa-masasekolah

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sholaniadinara**__**:**_ Chapter-chapter ne emang bakalan bikin nyesek terus :'( Namanya aja ABG, ya gitu deh -_- Hunkai mana yang Seme? Kamu orang ke-sekian yang menanyakannya #siapinpiringcantikbuathadiah . Liyya juga gak tau neh, terserah readers aja deh *loh?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**asroyasrii**__**:**_ Kyungsoo kan sudah menampar hati Sehun dengan kata-katanya yang kalem tapi menusuk itu :D Hadeeeeeh, ne mah gak ada gebuk-gebukannya. Udah gede juga -_- Enak aje maen cium-cium Luhan #selamatkanLuhan :D Hadoooooh, kenapa sad endingnya ekstrim syekalleeeee o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RZHH 261220**__**:**_ KrisHan jelas gak sampek ciuman dooonk ;) Eon juga gak suka kalo Lulu selingkuh gitu. Selingkuh itu kan tugasnya Sehun *eh?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Name hunhan**__**:**_ Jangan nangis chingu :( Ingat puasa . Hepi ending gak yaaaa #evilsmirk

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ferinaref**__**:**_ Baca 2x? Omooooo.! Eh, tapi ya, ini yang punya akun fb Ferina Refina bukan? Soalnya namanya mirip siih :D Waduh, yang mau bacok Jongin. Tapi gimana donk? Jongin lagi cuti di chap ini o.O Kaya'nya dia emang udah feeling kalau ada yang mau menghajarnya deh -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Nurfadillah**__**:**_ Sebenernya Liyya juga gak suka loh sama ff sad ending :( Apa lagi kalo cast nya HunHan :'( Kata-katanya Luhan emang sengaja Liyya bikin kalem tapi langsung NGEJLEBB .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**choitaemin12**__**:**_ #pukpukLuhan :( Mau tau akhirnya gimana? Stay tune aja ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Misterius**__**:**_ Gpp kok :D Eon juga gak tau neh mau dibawa kemana hubungannya HunHan. Habisnya Thehun gitu siiih -_- Eh tapi, gimana tuh modelnya hepi ending dengan bumbu sad ending? O.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChickenKID:**_ Kyaaaaaaaaa! Gomawo udah dibilang Daebak :D Tapi sepertinya apa yang dilakukan BaekSoo belum bisa menyadarkan Sehun dari ke-labil-annya deh -_- Memang harus Luhan sendiri neh yang turun tangan :( Luhan kan emang gak selemah penampilannya yang unyu-unyu sangat gitu . Yaaaaa, walaupun ujung-ujungnya nangis juga sih :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Gak punya akun**__**:**_ Pendukung KrisHan neh ceritanya? :D Waduuuuh, golden words nya Mario Teguh dikumandangkan(?) kekekekeke :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**EXOST Panda**__**:**_ Annyeong ^_^ Gwaenchanna :) Bagaimana hubungan HunHan selanjutnya? Stay tune aja yaaa :D Yaaaah, yang jelas sih, kisah cinta mereka gak semulus kulit putihnya Luhan .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**PandaPanda Taoris:**_ Mau Hunhan hepi ending? Well, sebenernya Liyya juga maunya gitu :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**uswatun hasanah:**_ Gpp deeeeek ^_^ Eonnie beneran gak nyadar loh, kalau ternyata banyak readers yang was-was tiap ada HunHan moment. Soalnya takut Jongin merusak acara . Ini udah hampir klimaks dek, mungkin ada satu konflik lagi, trus anti-klimaks, trus baru end :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Amortentia Chan**__**:**_ Biasnya Jongin? O.O Omooooo! Mianhae, Jongin ternistakan di sini :( Mian juga ya, kaiSoo nya gak ada. Liyya lagi suka liat Appa Umma bersatu soalnya :D wkwkwkwkwk Liyya ketawa sendiri pas baca curhatan mati lampunya .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**xihan zhang**__**:**_ Terimakasih sudah memberikan komentar dan bilang bagus #bow Terimakasih juga sudah memberikan semangat dan mau menunggu :D Semoga chapter ini enggak mengecewakan ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sari2min:**_ Andwaeeeeee! Jangan sebel ke Luhan kaaaak. Sebelnya ke yang lain aja :( Namanya aja udah cinta buta -_- Giti-gitu kan Sehun juga pernah membuat Luhan bahagia serasa di atas awan .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dearluhan**__**:**_ Naaaaaaaaah! Eon seneng banget deh ada yang mengerti perasaannya Sehun #pelukSaeng :D Hmmmm, baru masuk Universitas? Sukses yaaaaa ^_^ BTW ngambil jurusan apa? #kepo

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ssjllf**__**:**_ Mudah-mudahan hepi ending ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16**__**:**_ Sudah puaskah? Atau masih kurang puas? Mari kita siksa Sehun lagi wkwkwkwkwk #ketawanista -_- yeeee, walaupun nanti sad ending, gak ada ceritanya Sehun balikan sama Kkamjong ##plakk -_- Gak kepanjangan kok deek. Malah kalau bisa lebih panjang lagi gpp hehehehehe :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chocotaro**__**:**_ Annyeong yaaaa ^_^ Gpp kok :) Luhan emang terlalu sensitiv. Tapi juga gak terlalu manja :) Ini udah ada KrisHan moment. Moga gak mengecewakan ya :D hehehehe. Eh, twitternya udah Liyya follback ya :) Gomawo udah follow Liyya. Salam chocotaro shipper :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Aileen Xiao**__**:**_ Yeeee. Sehun digebukin #ikutanbahagia #plakk -_- Ini KrisHannya udah nongol chingu. Semoga kamu suka :D Liyya sih bisa janji buat nyiksa Sehun. Tapi kalau nyiksa Jongin? Hmmmm, kaya'nya Liyya gak bisa. Soalnya kan ff nya HunHan, jadi rada gimana gitu kalo mau bikin adegan penyiksaan buat Jongin #Jongin: halaah! Bilang aja nuna malas mau bikin chapter khusus aku *embeeer weeeeekkk :P

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sofianingsih:**_ Apa? Hadiah berkah Ramadhan maunya Hunhan hepi ending? Hmmm, bisa dipertimbangkan deh :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ariadna**__**:**_ Kisah cinta HunHan emang penuh perjuangan ternyata ya. Jadi ikutan gak tega kalau mau bikin sad ending ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**abel**__**:**_ Makasih ya udah dibilang keren :D Mudah-mudahan nanti hepi ending. Soalnya readers banyak yang minta begitu :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-s**__**l**__**:**_ Yeheeeee 3ikutankeprokkeprok . Met puasa juga :D Ne Liyya udah berbaik hati pada Luhan. Mengingat kalau ini adalah bulan puasa. Liyya udah mendatangkan pangeran tak berkuda yang bernama Kris Wu untuk Luhan di chap ini :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**haejoonma**__**:**_ Eh miaaaaaaan. Karena udah kepanjangan, Suho baru bisa muncul di chap depan ternyata #bowbarengSuho :D Tenang aja, pembalasan masih terus berlangsung kok. Sampe' Sehun bener-bener menyesal deh pokoknya .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora:**_ Luhan emang terlalu baik. Tapi dia juga punya batas kesabaran dooonk ;) Liyya seneng deh kalo kamu suka part yang vs2an ntu :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WinterHeaven**__**:**_ wkwkwkwkwkwk. Sumpah Liyya ngakak baca komen kamu. Semangat banget mau voodooin Jongin kekekekeke Ingat dosa loh yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**deerlu54**__**:**_ Huwaaaaa! Gomawo udah dibilang Daebak :D Ide? Inspirasi itu muncul begitu saja saat melihat wajah unyu-unyu nya Luhan . Masalahnya masih ada kok. Cuma eon gak tau apa itu semakin rumit ato semakin gaje -_- Yups. KaiSoo gak ada :D SuLay apa lagi -_- ChenMin masih sama-sama jomblo. Mungkin mereka udah jadian, cuma gak diceritain aja, hehehehehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**im lulu**__**:**_ Hepi ending gak ya? Kemungkinan besar sih iya :D BaekSoo vs Kai? Masalahnya yang membuat Luhan menangis semalam itu Thehunnya sih. Lagian kan BaekSoo gak kenam Kkamjong :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer**__**:**_ Aduuuuuuuh! Long time banget neeeeeeeh. Kemana aja deeeek? Hehehehehe. Gwaenchanna ^_^ Eon juga gak tau kenapa Jongin ngebet banget mau balikan sama Thehun. Kaya' gak ada yang lain aja -_- Sehun lagi dilema deeeek. Masalahnya, Kris bukan tipe namja yang menyelesaikan masalah dengan amarah #ceileh bahasanya# Apalagi si Suho Appa. Dia mah, paling cuma nasihatin Sehun. Kasih pencerahan gitu .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ryu Que**__**:**_ Lulu kasiaaaah :( Sehun emang pabbo! Jongin gak kejam sih, cuma rada egois aja #plakk .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ Believe it or no. Liyya selalu dapat inspirasi baru tiap baca komentar kamu, chingu :D Bener banget. Sehun mah cuma pasrah-pasrah aja dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan :D Liyya juga gak masalah selama Luhan jadi Uke. Sapa pun semenya OKE aja daaaah . Oke. Kalo begitu, Liyya ikutin kata hati aja deh ya. Sesuai planning awal aja :) Apapun endingnya nanti, Luhan pasti tetap bahagia dooonk. Liyya gak rela dunia akhirat kalo Luhan gak bahagia nanti . Waduuuuuh! Ini nih yang gak enak. Kata SEQUEL. Hhhhhh. Sequelnya 'Saranghae, Nae Appa' aja belom kelar -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi? Jangan takut untuk mengkritik, menyuarakan pendapat, dan bahkan menghina.

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim Jongin, Kris, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 19 of ?

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

"_**Aku akan menunggumu di kafe dekat apartemen. Jam 7 tepat. Kau bisa kembali memanggilku 'Luhan' jika kau memutuskan untuk datang. Tapi, jika kau terlambat atau bahkan tidak datang sama sekali, berarti kau bisa tetap memanggilku 'Hyung'. Semuanya tergantung keputusanmu."**_

_**Sehun menatap lurus pada mata Luhan. Mencoba mencari isyarat yang mengatakan kalau ini semua hanya gurauan Luhan saja. Namun saat Sehun menelusuri raut wajah Luhan dan menatap lekat ke dalam manik mata Luhan, dia hanya bisa melihat keseriusan Luhan.**_

**~O.O~**

"Andwae!" tolak Sehun mentah-mentah. "Bukankankah hubungan kita baik-baik saja sebelumnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini? kau bercanda kan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Oh Sehun. Are you really that clueless?

"Apa kau benar-benar befikir begitu?" Luhan balik bertanya. "Kalau hubungan kita baik-baik saja, Baekhyun tidak mungkin memukulmu! Kalau hubungan kita memang baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menamparmu! Kalau hubungan kita baik-baik saja, kita tidak mungkin berdiri di sini dan membicarakan hal ini sekarang!" ucapnya lembut namun ada ketegasan di setiap kata-katanya.

'Jika hubungan ini baik-baik saja, kau tidak mungkin mempertanyakan hatimu sendiri!'

"Apa ini karena kejadian malam itu?" tanya Sehun. "Lu! Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf padamu? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang sudah kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sehun-ah!" jawab Luhan putus asa. Kenapa Sehun sangat sulit untuk mengerti? Apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi diantara mereka saat ini?

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?" tanya Sehun frustasi. "Apa ini karena 'dia'?"

"Eh?"

"Apa ini karena Kris Hyung?" Sehun memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Mengapa lagi-lagi Kris dibawa dalam masalah ini?"

"Karena kau seperti ini setelah bersamanya kemarin, Lu! Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Apa Kris Hyung menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini?"

"And why should he ask me to do that?!"

"Tentu saja karena dia mencintaimu! Karena dengan begitu, dia bisa mengambilmu dariku. Dia bisa menjadikanmu miliknya. Dia—"

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun tersentak kaget dan spontan menghentikan rentetan kalimatnya saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kris tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dalam masalah kita. Mengapa kau selalu membawa-bawa nama Kris? Berapa kali harus ku katakan kalau Kris itu sahabatku! He is my BESTFRIEND! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan romantis untuknya. And YOU, out of all people should know that!"

Sehun terlihat membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab perkataan Luhan, namun langsung menutupnya kembali saat Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia hanya berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang. Apa itu salah? Mereka bilang akan ada hujan badai hari ini. Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Apa aku harus menolak tawaran Kris dan tetap di sini sendiri di tengah hujan? Lalu, apa aku harus menunggu namjachinguku yang entah dimana dan mungkin saja sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama mantan kekasihnya sementara aku di sini ketakutan?!"

Luhan segera menutup mulutnya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dia melirik Sehun, takut-takut kalau Sehun akan marah dan terluka karena ucapannya. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sure, dia sedikit curiga saat Jongin bercerita tentang pertemuan singkatnya dengan Sehun hari itu. Ada yang aneh dari reaksi Sehun saat Jongin menyebutkan tentang pertemuan mereka. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menuduh Sehun, kan? Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sehun sepenuhnya. Lagi pula, Sehun sudah membenarkan cerita Jongin. Jadi seharusnya memang itu yang terjadi, kan?

Namun saat Luhan menatap lekat ekspresi yang diberikan Sehun setelah Luhan mengatakan itu semua, Luhan tahu kalau cerita itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena daripada ekspresi marah dan terluka atas tuduhan tidak langsungnya seperti yang Luhan pikirkan, ekspresi Sehun saat ini lebih terlihat seperti terkejut dan, bersalah? Dan satu kata dari Sehun mengkonfirmasi semuanya. Hanya satu kata saja, tapi bisa membuat tembok kasat mata bernama kepercayaan yang dibangunnya untuk Sehun retak seketika.

"H-Hyung."

Sehun tidak suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Dia tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' kecuali saat dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Apa itu berarti tuduhan tak langsung yang dilontarkannya itu benar? Apa karena itu Sehun merasa bersalah padanya? No no no! Sehun tidak mungkin melakukannya, kan?

"Katakan kalau itu tidak benar, Sehun-ah. Katakan kalau apa yang ku katakan tadi tidak benar! Tolong katakan kalau kau tidak benar-benar melakukan hal itu padaku!" Luhan masih mencoba untuk menepis kenyataan pahit itu. Dia masih ingin mempercayai Sehun. Tapi wajah Sehun benar-benar berkata lain.

"Hyung!"

Luhan memundurkan kakinya dan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Dari semua luka yang pernah dirasakannya, luka ini terasa lebih sakit. Sehun membohongi dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tega melakukan ini padanya?

"Jung Seonsaeng-nim, eoh?" Luhan tersenyum miris kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Satu tangannya mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Tch," Luhan mendecih. "Aku tidak percaya kalau aku mempercayai alasanmu, Sehun." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah mempertegas apa yang diucapkannya. "But, it's you, Sehun-ah! Bahkan jika seandainya kau berkata bahwa matahari terbit dari barat, aku pasti tidak akan ragu untuk mempercayainya." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya untuk mengambil nafas berat.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Sehun-ah. Sangat mempercayaimu. Tapi kau—" kalimat itu terhenti begitu saja bersamaan dengan setetes demi setetes air mata yang dengan seenaknya jatuh tanpa seijinnya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata itu pun, Luhan tidak bisa. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Sehun mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

"Lu!" Sehun memajukan langkahnya yang langsung terhenti saat Luhan memundurkan langkahnya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti dengan tangannya yang terangkat dan telapak tangan yang menghadap Sehun. Hatinya berdenyut saat Luhan melakukannya.

"Don't, please!" pinta Luhan lirih dengan suara yang bergetar. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Menyembunyikan air matanya. Berusaha menstabilkan nafas saat dirasanya kalau dia mulai kesulitan bernafas. "A-aku, sebaiknya aku pulang!" ucapnya setelah berhasil menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Lu! Aku—"

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Suara ponsel Sehun yang berteriak nyaring menghentikan ucapannya. Luhan bisa tahu siapa yang menelpon dari ekspresi Sehun saat melihat layar ponselnya.

Luhan mendengus pelan saat melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk menerima panggilan itu atau mengabaikannya.

"Well, sepertinya 'that chingu' membutuhkanmu sekarang. Angkatlah! Lagi pula aku akan pulang!" ucap Luhan dingin setelah menghapus kasar air matanya. Dan sebelum Sehun sempat mengucapkan apapun, Luhan segera berbalik meninggalkannya dengan langkah cepat, setengah berlari. Dia ingin segera pergi dari situ. Dia ingin segera berada di dalam kamarnya.

GREBB

SRETT

Luhan secara refleks menepis kasar tangan Sehun yang mencoba untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Sehun kaget dan terpaku di tempatnya. Menatap tak percaya pada Luhan yang baru saja menepis tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melakukan ini padanya.

"M-mianhae, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya saat sadar kalau dia baru saja menepis tangan Sehun dengan kasar. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Luhan masih bisa meminta maaf atas perlakuannya. "Please! Aku mohon jangan sekarang! Aku ingin sendiri! Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Di sini," Luhan memegang dada kirinya. "Rasanya sakit sekali, Sehun-ah. Jebal! Biarkan aku sendiri. Kali ini saja. Please!" pinta Luhan dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Dan saat Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa, Luhan kembali berbalik meninggalkannya. Kali ini memilih untuk berlari. Dia bahkan melupakan Kris yang menunggunya di sebelah mobil ferari nya. Dia hanya ingin terus berlari. Bersama dengan air mata yang kembali jatuh berlomba-lomba. Bersama dengan rintik air hujan yang mulai jatuh satu persatu. Bersama dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Bersama dengan kesedihannya. Bersama dengan kekecewaannya.

Dia bahkan sempat kembali menepis tangan seseorang yang kembali menahan langkahnya. Mengira kalau itu Sehun. Saat tangan itu beralih pada kedua bahu mungilnya dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya, baru Luhan tahu kalau itu bukan Sehun, melainkan Kris. Luhan pasrah saja saat Kris membawanya menuju mobilnya. Dia merasa sangat lelah. Bahkan untuk sekedar menolak ajakan Kris. Tidak menyadari kalau Sehun masih melihatnya.

Sehun berdiri terpaku beberapa saat setelah Luhan pergi. Menatap nanar bayangan mobil Kris yang mulai tak terlihat oleh indera penglihatannya. Meremas kuat dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Dia tetap berdiri di sana. Tidak perduli rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Membasahi bajunya, ranselnya, bukunya, tugas-tugasnya. Dia tidak merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang menusuk kulit putihnya.

Pikirannya terpaku pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Saat Luhan memintanya untuk memikirkan hubungan mereka. Saat Luhan untuk pertama kalinya berbicara dengan nada tinggi padanya. Saat Luhan secara tidak sengaja mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi malam itu. Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka dan kecewa. Luhan yang memundurkan langkahnya saat dia mendekatinya. Luhan yang menyuruhnya menerima panggilan Jongin dengan nada dinginnya. Luhan yang menepis tangannya. Luhan yang memintanya untuk membiarkannya sendirian. Luhan yang berlari menjauhinya. Luhan yang menangis di tengah gerimis hujan. Luhan yang mengangguk pasrah saat Kris mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan membawanya menuju mobilnya. Luhan. Luhan. Luhan.

Apakah kali ini dia benar-benar merusak semuanya? Apakah kali ini Luhan tidak akan memaafkannya? Apakah dia akan kehilangan Luhan?

"Hyung!" panggilnya lirih.

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Lagi. Ponsel Sehun berdering. Namun dia tidak mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun saat itu. Hanya suara hatinya yang retak. Hanya suara detak jantung yang berpacu keras. Hanya kalimat Luhan sebelum dia pergi tadi.

"**Rasanya sakit sekali, Sehun-ah. Jebal! Biarkan aku sendiri. Kali ini saja. Please!"**

"Hyung! Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Sehun masih memegang dada kirinya. Seperti ini kah rasa sakitnya saat seseorang yang kau cintai mengabaikanmu? Rasa sakit saat Jongin meninggalkannya dulu bahkan tidak ada apa-apa nya dibandingkan dengan ini.

Hari itu, Seoul memang diguyur hujan lebat seperti yang dikatakan Luhan. Dan walaupun tidak ada badai yang mengiringinya, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tetap bisa merasakan 'badai' itu. 'Badai' yang menghantam hubungan mereka.

**~O.O~**

Kris menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah Luhan sambil sesekali melirik pada Luhan yang meringkuk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Luhan duduk sedikit membelakanginya. Menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan pandangan tertuju ke luar jendela. Kris ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tentu saja dia tahu kalau Sehun marah karena Luhan menerima ajakannya pulang. Yang dia tidak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba keadaan jadi berbalik. Bukan Luhan yang terdiam mendengar amarah Sehun, tapi sebaliknya. Yeah, meskipun Luhan tidak marah-marah, tapi pada satu titik percakapan yang entah apa itu, Sehun benar-benar terdiam seribu bahasa. Dan yang lebih tidak dimengertinya lagi, Luhan yang memundurkan langkahnya saat Sehun mencoba mendekatinya. Disusul dengan Luhan yang menepis tangan Sehun dan berlari darinya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah manisnya.

Saat melihat Luhan ternyata bukan berlari ke arahnya, Kris segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju gerbang untuk mencegat Luhan. Luhan bahkan menepis tangannya tadi. Mungkin Luhan mengira kalau dia adalah Sehun. Untung saja Luhan tidak menolak saat Kris menuntunnya untuk memasuki mobilnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kris tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan berjalan pulang sendirian.

Kris kembali melirik Luhan yang masih memunggunginya. Walau ingin bertanya, dia menahannya. Apapun masalah Luhan dan Sehun, itu bukan urusannya. Dia tidak berhak untuk ikut campur. Kalau memang Luhan percaya padanya untuk membagi ceritanya, Luhan akan menceritakannya sendiri. Seperti kemarin, saat Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemennya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan mereka lalui dalam diam. Walaupun tak ada suara, Kris tahu kalau Luhan masih menangis. Punggungnya yang bergetar dan isakan tertahannya menunjukkan semuanya. Dan begitu tiba di tempat tujuan, Kris bahkan belum sempat membuka pintu mobilnya saat Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menembus hujan menuju rumahnya. Kris terkejut tentunya. Namun dia tidak mengejar Luhan. Hanya melihat dari dalam mobilnya. Mungkin Luhan memang sedang ingin sendiri. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Dan Kris tidak akan memaksanya.

Dengan itu, Kris kembali melajukan mobilnya. Membelah jalanan Seoul yang terlihat sepi karena hujan. Mengabaikan pikirannya yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Apapun itu, semoga semuanya segera normal kembali.

**~O.O~**

BLAMM

Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk membanting pintu. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Mungkin karena pikirannya yang masih berkecamuk. Mungkin karena rasa kecewanya pada Sehun. Mungkin juga karena merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja di tengah hujan. Atau mungkin karena merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Kris yang pasti tengah bertanya-tanya sekarang. Dan mungkin juga karena semuanya. Pikirannya terasa penuh saat ini. Dia bahkan masih harus memastikan satu hal lagi.

"Ah, Luhan Hyu— YA! KENAPA KAU BASAH KUYUP, HYUNG! BAEKHYUN HYUNG! AMBILKAN HANDUK!" Kyungsoo langsung berteriak panik begitu menemukan Luhan yang basah kuyup sedang berdiri di depannya. Luhan sendiri hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya tajam. Seolah mencari dan memastikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Hyung! Mengapa kau bisa basah kuyup begini, eoh? Bukankah kau diantar oleh Kris Hyung dengan mobilnya? Kenapa baru tiba sekarang? Tadi kan katanya mau langsung pulang!" tanya Baekhyun panjang lebar sembari menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di sofa, diikuti Kyungsoo. Tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Luhan yang kini beralih padanya. Tatapan yang sama yang diberikannya pada Kyungsoo beberapa detik lalu.

Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang tidak menyadarinya, mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Luhan dengan handuk yang dibawanya, Kyungsoo di sisi lain menyadari itu. Ada yang tidak beres dari tatapan itu. Luhan tidak pernah menatap mereka dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tidak bahkan saat mereka melakukan kesalahan. Tidak bahkan saat mereka keterlaluan waktu menggodanya. Tidak bahkan saat Luhan marah. Well, pada kenyataannya, Luhan tidak pernah marah pada mereka selama ini. Apalagi pada Baekhyun. Lalu mengapa?

"Hyung! Kalau memang kau tidak membawa payung, kau kan bisa menelfonku. Aku akan menjemputmu ke depan. Jadi kau tidak perlu hujan-hujanan seperti ini! Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana, Hyung! Bisa—"

GREBB

Pegangan tangan Luhan pada lengan Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan kegiatan 'mengeringkan rambut basah Luhan' yang sedang ditekuninya sekaligus omelan dan ocehannya. Baru saat itu Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan tatapan Luhan padanya.

"Hyung! Kau ken—"

"Katakan padaku kalau kalian tidak mengetahuinya!" ucap Luhan dingin dan berdiri di hadapan BaekSoo.

"Mengetahui apa, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun gugup sekaligus bingung.

"Sehun dan Jongin. Malam itu. Saat aku menunggunya sendiri di taman kota." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Katakan padaku kalau kalian tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal itu! Please!" Luhan memohon. Air mata itu kembali mengalir seenaknya di pipi merahnya. Kalau ternyata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga mengetahui kebenaran dan menyembunyikannya darinya. Lalu pada siapa dia harus percaya?

BaekSoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Mereka saling menatap sebentar sebelum kemudian menatap Luhan kembali. "Hyung! Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menutup matanya rapat dan menghela nafas berat. Pertanyaan Baekhyun cukup membuktikan kalau mereka berdua memang mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Apa Sehun yang memberitahumu? Atau Jongin? Hyung, mianhae! Kami—"

"Was it fun?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap BaekSoo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun ada luka dibalik tatapan itu. Luka yang sangat dalam.

"Ne?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"I said. Was. It. Fun?" Luhan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Melihatku yang begitu bodoh! Melihatku yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Melihatku yang dengan gampangnya mempercayai alasannya. Apakah itu menyenangkan untuk kalian?" Luhan berteriak frustasi.

Brukk

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan BaekSoo yang masih tercengang dengan ledakan emosi Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Luhan berlutut di depan keduanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mengapa kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku? Apakah kalian merasa terhibur melihatku, satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Apakah kalian senang melihatku yang tampak bodoh? Ani. Bukan hanya tampak. Tapi aku benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Tapi aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku bahkan merasa tidak bisa bernafas tanpa Sehun. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya terdiam langsung berhambur memeluk Luhan saat mendengar tangisan putus asa Luhan. Tidak perduli kalau bajunya juga akan ikut basah.

"Hyung! Uljima! Mianhae, Hyung. Aku yang salah. Jangan menangis seperti ini, Hyung! Aku yang meminta Sehun untuk berbohong padamu. Aku yang salah. Tolong jangan menangis lagi!" ucap Kyungsoo ikut menangis.

Baekhyun masih melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo dari tempatnya duduk. Bukan dia tidak ingin ikut memeluk Luhan. Namun saat ini emosinya ikut tersulut saat mendengar tangisan Luhan. Dia lelah melihat Hyung nya menangis. Bukan karena lelah untuk menenangkannya. Dia lelah melihat Hyung nya disakiti. Dia lelah melihat Luhan yang tidak pernah berusaha tegas pada Sehun.

SRETT

Baekhyun berlutut di depan Luhan, menariknya dari pelukan Kyungsoo dan memaksa Luhan untuk membuka tangannya. Menangkup wajah basah Luhan dalam tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya. Menatap mata sembab Luhan tajam.

"Mengapa kau terus menangis untuknya, Hyung! Apa hebatnya Sehun hingga kau selalu mengeluarkan air mata berhargamu untuknya?! Memang aku dan Kyungsoo mengetahui nya. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Kau ingin kami mengatakan, 'Luhan Hyung. Sehun melupakanmu yang ketakutan di sana karena mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Jongin datang menemuinya'. Itukah yang kau inginkan dari kami? Apa kau ingin kami mengatakan itu? Lalu apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah keu mengetahuinya? Kau akan memarahi Sehun? Kau akan memutuskannya? Kau akan membencinya?!"

"Hyung! Ireojima! Jangan seperti ini. Kasihan Luhan Hyung!" pinta Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah cukup terpukul saat mengetahui kenyataannya. Mengapa Baekhyun malah memarahinya?

Tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Dia masih tetap menatap tajam pada Luhan yang juga menatapnya di balik air matanya. "Mengapa tidak menjawabnya, Hyung?"

"Aku... Aku..." Luhan tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Karena dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya meskipun Sehun mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat itu. Dia akan dengan bodohnya memaafkan Sehun.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Baiklah. Biar aku yang menjawabnya untukmu!" ucap Baekhyun. "Kau akan tetap memaafkannya dengan mudah. Meskipun kau merasa kecewa padanya, meskipun kau merasa sedih. Dan kau, dengan bodohnya akan tetap tersenyum manis padanya. Kau tidak mungkin memarahinya, Hyung. Apalagi memutuskannya!"

"Hyung, sudahlah. Luhan Hyung bahkan belum mengganti bajunya." Kyungsoo masih terus berusaha agar Baekhyun berhenti memarahi dan menyudutkan Luhan. Dia tidak tega. Namun, lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

"Kau memang bodoh karena terlalu mudah memaafkannya. Kau memang bodoh karena terlalu mencintainya. Kau memang bodoh karena selalu menutup matamu dari semua kesalahan-kesalahan yang dilakukannya padamu. Kau memang bodoh karena terlalu mempercayainya!" Baekhyun memindahkan satu tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa memangnya? Mengapa kalau kau bodoh karena mencintainya? Semua orang begitu jika sudah menyangkut masalah cinta. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku pun akan percaya pada apa pun yang dikatakan Chanyeol padaku. Aku pun akan memaafkannya jika dia melakukan kesalahan. Bedanya, aku mungkin tidak akan langsung memaafkannya. Aku mungkin akan marah padanya beberapa waktu sebelum memaafkannya. Lalu mengapa memangnya jika kau tidak bisa marah pada Sehun? Mengapa memangnya jika kau tidak sepertiku dan bisa langsung memaafkannya?"

Baekhyun melembutkan suaranya dan mengusap sayang pipi Luhan. "Itulah dirimu, Hyung! Kau terlalu baik padanya hingga terkadang aku yang tidak rela saat dia menyakitimu tapi dengan mudahnya mendapatkan maaf darimu. Itulah dirimu! Hyungku yang baik hati. Hyungku yang selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain di atas perasaannya. Hyungku yang selalu menempatkan kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya sebagai hal yang paling penting. Hyungku yang mencintai seseorang dengan segenap hatinya. Hyungku yang selalu menutupi kesedihannya agar dongsaengnya tidak khawatir. Hyungku yang bodoh." Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari pipi Luhan dan beralih memeluknya erat.

"Mianhae, Hyung! Kyungsoo dan aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Mianhae, kami juga melarang Sehun untuk berkata jujur padamu. Karena kami tahu, jika kami berkata jujur, maka kau akan seperti ini. Kami hanya tidak mau kau terluka Hyung!" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, liquid bening yang sejak tadi tertahan mulai mengalir bebas dari matanya.

"Aku tahu kalau kami salah karena membohongimu. Setidaknya jika kami tidak berbohong, rasa sakit itu tidak akan berkali lipat. Kau tidak akan merasa dikhianati. Mianhae, Hyung!" Luhan hanya diam. Masih menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu tidak benar, Hyung! Aku, Kyungsoo. Kami sama sekali tidak merasa terhibur, Hyung! Itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan! Kau tidak tahu berapa kali aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. It wasn't fun at all, Hyung!"

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah! Mianhae Hyung mengatakan itu semua. Mianhae. Mianhae." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat. Dia kemudian memanjukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk kedua Hyungnya. "Aku menyayangi kalian, Hyungdeul!" ucapnya. "Nado!" jawab BaekHan bersamaan.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Luhan saat tangisnya reda. Dia juga sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah dan sedang duduk di meja makan bersama Baekhyun. Menunggu Kyungsoo yang menawarkan diri untuk memasakkan spageti untuk dinner mereka. Dia juga sudah menceritakan kejadian tempo hari. Saat Jongin mengajaknya bertemu. Saat dia merawat luka Sehun.

"Sehunnie," Luhan menggantungkan kata-katany. "Apakah aku harus melepaskannya? Sepertinya Jongin benar. Aku, secara tidak sadar, telah memaksa Sehun untuk menyeimbangiku. Membuatnya harus bersikap dewasa, padahal dia jauh lebih muda dariku. Mungkin, Sehun akan lebih bahagia jika bersama Jongin."

Pletakk

Baekhyun menyentil jidat Luhan. "Pabbo!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Walaupun aku saat ini tidak begitu menyukai Sehun, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku juga menyukainya. Maksudku, terlepas dari kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini, Sehun selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari senyum yang Kris hyung buat. Walaupun terkadang dia sedikit pabbo dan lemot dalam membaca suasana, tapi dia membuatmu bahagia, Hyung. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Kau juga sudah berjuang untuk membuatnya membalas perasaanmu. Jangan sia-siakan perjuangan itu. Kau berhak medapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Hyung! Kau lebih berhak mendapatkan Sehun daripada Jongin!" lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Baekhyun Hyung benar!" timpal Kyungsoo sembari meletakkan piring-piring berisi spageti di atas meja makan. "Mungkin Sehun memang meyebalkan akhir-akhir ini dengan segala keragu-raguannya. Tapi aku yakin, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Hyung. Dia hanya terlalu lamban untuk menyadarinya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuatnya yakin akan perasaannya. Kita tunggu saja apa keputusannya nanti."

"Begitukah? Lalu, bagaimana jika dia memilih Jongin?"

"Well, jika dia melakukan itu," ucap Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. "Berarti Sehun adalah manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini!" sahut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "It's just. Kali ini jika dia melakukan kesalahan lagi, cobalah untuk membuatnya berfikir sebelum dia mendapatkan maaf darimu!"

Luhan mengangguk paham. Mungkin dia memang perlu sedikit tegas pada Sehun. Biarkan Sehun menentukan pilihannya. Jika memang dia bukan yang terpilih, mungkin memang Sehun bukan takdirnya. Luhan tidak akan marah. Toh dia sendiri yang meminta Sehun untuk memilih. Apapun pilihan Sehun nanti, Luhan akan menghargainya. Dia akan menerimanya.

**~O.O~**

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian di parkiran hari itu. Sudah tiga hari pula Sehun tidak bertemu apalagi berbicara dengan Luhan. Dan selama tiga hari ini juga, Sehun hampir tidak tidur setiap malamnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur? Setiap kali memejamkan matanya, yang terlihat adalah wajah terluka Luhan saat itu. Jika dia memejamkan matanya, dia seolah bisa merasakan tangan halus Luhan yang secara refleks menepis kasar tangannya waktu itu. Setiap dia memejamkan matanya, dadanya berdenyut sakit mengingat saat Luhan menolaknya.

Sehun juga tidak bertemu dengan Jongin semenjak Jongin memintanya untuk kembali padanya. Tentu saja Jongin menghubunginya. Tapi biasanya dia akan mengabaikannya, atau mengiriminya pesan singkat, meminta maaf karena dia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menemani Jongin. Menurutnya, begini lebih baik dan juga lebih adil. Tidak bertemu keduanya sampai waktu perjanjian mereka. Sampai dia menentukan pilihannya. Terimakasih untuk semua tugas-tugas menyebalkannya, setidaknya pikirannya jadi sedikit teralihkan.

Hhhhhh. Sehun mendesah pelan sembari melempar batu-batu kerikil kecil ke dalam danau. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di taman belakang kampus. Tempat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Luhan. Tempat pertama kalinya dia terpesona pada sosok Luhan. Dan mungkin juga, tempat pertama kalinya dia jatuh dalam pesona Luhan.

Melirik sketch book yang tergeletak manis di sampingnya, lagi-lagi Sehun mendesah. Sudah setengah jam lebih dia duduk termenung di sini, berniat untuk mencari inspirasi dalam gambarnya. Namun sampai sekarang, kertas itu masih putih bersih. Pikirannya kacau. Otaknya seperti buntu dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk berfikir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Pukk

Sebuah roti yang terlempar ke pangkuannya membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Mengambil roti tersebut, Sehun kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada si pelaku pelemparan. Namja berwajah angelic yang berdiri di dekatnya dan bergerak untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Makanlah! Kau pasti belum makan, kan?" ucap namja itu.

Sehun tertsenyum tipis dan membuka bungkus roti itu kemudian menggigitnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menemuiku, Hyung?" tanyanya. "Tch! Wae? aku tidak boleh menemui temanku?"

"Aniyo. Bukan begitu. Tentu saja boleh. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya. Dimana Kyungsoo Hyung?"

"Yaaaaak! Memangnya aku ekornya yang selalu menempel padanya? Aku kan hanya namjachingunya saja."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Hyung! Tidak perlu sewot begitu!" cibir Sehun.

"Aku ingin bicara!" ucap Suho membuat Sehun berhenti menggigit rotinya. "Wae? Kau juga ingin menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Luhan Hyung? Seperti Baekhyun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung?" tanyanya. "Mengapa kau berfikir aku akan mengatakan itu?"

"Molla. Karena kau kekasih Kyungsoo Hyung?"

"Geurae? Kalau aku tidak tahu detail permasalahannya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memutuskan untuk berpihak pada siapa?"

"Tch! Kalau pun kau tahu, kau pasti akan mengambil posisi di samping Kyungsoo Hyung!"

"Menurutmu begitu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak kau ceritakan dulu agar aku bisa memutuskannya?!"

Sehun menatap Suho ragu. Haruskah dia menceritakannya pada Suho? Tapi buat apa? Toh pada akhirnya Suho juga akan sama seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti menyuruhnya untuk memulai cerita. Sehun akui, dia memang ingin sekali bercerita pada seseorang. Membagi beban pikirannya. Meminta bantuan orang itu agar bisa memberikannya solusi. Namun dia tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Dan sekarang, di sampingnya, ada Suho yang berkata kalau dia ingin mendengar cerita itu dan siap membantu. Haruskah dia melakukannya?

"Bukankah Hyung sudah diceritakan oleh Kyungsoo Hyung?" tanyanya. "Aniyo. Kyungsoo tidak menceritakannya padaku. Dan aku juga tidak bertanya. Itu adalah masalah Luhan Hyung denganmu. Jika memang Kyungsoo membutuhkan bantuanku, dia akan menceritakannya tanpa perlu aku minta."

"Lalu mengapa bertanya padaku?"

"Karena ini masalahmu. Akan lebih bijak jika aku bertanya padamu. Lagipula, kau itu sudah seperti adikku, Sehun-ah. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah untukmu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau berbagi beban itu," jawab Suho tersenyum tulus.

Dan itulah bagaimana akhirnya Sehun menceritakan semua masalahnya. Mengeluarkan semua bebannya. Dari mulai kedatangan tak terduga Jongin sampai kejadian saat mereka hampir berciuman. Tentu saja kejadian dua hari lalu juga tak terlewatkan. Suho sendiri hanya mendengarkan semuanya dalam diam.

"Aku benar-benar bingung, Hyung!" ucap Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya. Dadanya terasa lebih lapang setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Suho.

"Gwaenchanna. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sehun-ah!" ujar Suho setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"Eh?"

"Eum. Melupakan seseorang yang pernah menempati tempat spesial di hatimu memang tidak mudah. Aku pernah merasakannya. Hanya saja, jangan dipikirkan berlarut-larut, kau harus cepat mengambil keputusan. Atau kau akan kehilangan keduanya nanti." Suho memegang pundak Sehun dan menepuknya pelan.

"Tidakkah kau berfikir apa yang menimpa hubunganmu dengan Luhan Hyung hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Bedanya, kalau dulu Jongin langsung mengambil keputusan sepihak dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Luhan Hyung memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memikirkannya. Kau tahu kenapa?" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Karena Luhan Hyung menempatkan kebahagiaanmu di atas kebahagiaannya! Karena itu dia memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memilih kebahagiaanmu. Entah itu dengannya, atau tanpanya. Yang terpenting kau tetap bahagia. Itulah Luhan Hyung yang ku kenal."

Sehun terdiam memikirkan perkataan Suho. Luhan memikirkan kebahagiaannya? Bahkan setelah semua luka yang didapatkannya?

"Bukankah aku pernah berkata kalau Luhan Hyung itu seperti permata?" Suho menatap danau kecil yang terhampar di depan mereka. "Aku berkata seperti itu bukan hanya karena keindahannya luar yang dimiliki oleh Luhan Hyung saja. Di dalamnya, keindahan itu justru lebih indah. Luhan Hyung itu orang paling baik yang pernah aku temui."

"Aku tahu," ucap Sehun pelan.

"Aku tidak akan memihak siapa pun. Tidak Jongin, tidak Luhan Hyung. Semua itu ada di tanganmu, Sehun-ah. Kau harus benar-benar memikirkannya dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau menyesali keputusanmu sendiri. Jangan sampai apa yang kau putuskan justru tidak memberimu kebahagiaan. Tanya pada jantungmu. Mana yang membuatnya berdetak lebih cepat saat kau bersamanya. Luhan Hyung atau Jongin? Tanya hatimu. Mana yang membuatnya terasa hampa saat kau tidak bersamanya. Tanya pikiranmu. Mana yang selalu memenuhinya di setiap harinya. Tanya perasaanmu. Diantara mereka berdua, mana yang paling ingin kau bahagiakan. Dengan begitu kau pasti akan mendapatkan jawabanmu." Sehun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Satu lagi. Aku harap kau bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tempo hari," ucap Suho.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Bukan salah mereka. Aku yang membuat mereka membenciku," jawab Sehun pelan.

"Aniyo. Siapa yang berkata kalau mereka membencimu? Mereka mungkin marah, Sehun-ah. Tapi mereka tidak membencimu! Malah sebenarnya mereka menyayangimu." ujar Suho membuat kening Sehun berkerut. Apa Suho sedang berusaha menghiburnya kali ini? Jelas-jelas BaekSoo menghajarnya dengan tatapan benci mereka.

"Mereka hanya terlalu menyayangi Luhan Hyung. Apalagi Baekhyun. Tapi mereka menyayangimu. Walau bagaimanapun, kau pernah membuat Luhan Hyung sangat bahagia. Karena itulah mereka tidak bisa membencimu. Mungkin sekarang mereka masih marah padamu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, saat Luhan Hyung kembali tersenyum ceria, mereka juga akan melupakan semuanya. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Eum," Sehun mengangguk paham. "Gomawo, Hyung. Karena sudah mau mendengarku," ucapnya tulus. "Tentu saja. Karena itu, kalau ada masalah lagi, jangan disimpan sendiri. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Arrasseo!"

"Ne!"

"Hyung!" suara panggilan itu berhasil menarik perhatian keduanya. Di sana terlihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan setengah berlari menuju tempat mereka duduk

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau di sini!" ucapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Oh! Annyeong, Sehun-ah!" sapanya saat melihat Sehun yang duduk di samping Suho. Sehun hanya memandangi Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Bukankah Kyungsoo marah padanya? Atau tidak?

"Hehehehe. Tadi aku sedang menuju kelasmu. Lalu aku melihat Sehun termenung sendirian di sini. Karena kelasmu masih lama bubarnya, jadi aku ke sini dulu," ujar Suho seraya menyibakkan poni Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Geurae? Arrasseo. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita makan sekarang, Hyung. Aku lapar," manja Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung juga sudah menunggu di kantin."

"Aigoooo! Uri 'Umma' lapar? Baiklah!" Suho mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan kemudian beralih pada Sehun. "Sehun-ah, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tawarnya.

"A-aku..." jawabnya ragu. Jika dia ikut, apakah mereka akan menerimanya? Baekhyun Hyung dan juga—

"Kenapa Luhan tidak menunggu bersama Chanyeol Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja sebelum Sehun sempat menyaring kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Luhan?" Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bukankah seharusnya Luhan Hyung? Aniways, kau tidak tahu? Luhan Hyung sudah 3 hari ini selalu melewatkan makan siangnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk di perpus dan berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Katanya sih dia akan makan di sana saja. Tapi aku tidak yakin," jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Ah! Mengapa kau tidak coba ke sana saja, Sehun-ah. Jangan lupa bawakan roti atau sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya. Dia bisa sakit kalau seperti itu terus. Lagipula, kau kan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Harus perhatian dong pada Hyung nya!"

JLEBB

Kalimat terakhir itu berhasil menembus dada Sehun langsung menusuk hatinya. Dongsaeng? Hyung? Apa dia benar-benar kembali menjadi dongsaeng kecilnya Luhan sekarang?

"Kyungsoo benar. Coba saja kau hampiri dia di sana, Sehun-ah! Siapa tahu kalau kau yang mengajaknya, Luhan Hyung mau!" sahut Suho. Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Dia, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau begitu, kami ke kantin dulu, ne! Jangan lupa apa yang ku katakan tadi!" ucap Suho lagi sebelum menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan berlalu.

"Kalian membicarakan apa, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang samar-samar masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun.

"Hanya berbincang saja. Kau tidak perlu tahu, chagi-ya. Ini urusan antar namja!" jawab Suho sembari mencubit hidung Kyungsoo kemudian berlari sebelum—

"YAAAAAK! Apa maksudmu dengan 'antar namja'! Memangnya aku ini yeoja? Aku juga NAMJA! KIM JOON MYUN! KEMBALI!" teriak Kyungsoo yang hanya dijawab oleh gelak tawa dari sang 'Appa'. Kemudian dia pun berlari menyusul -mengejar- Suho. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap iri pada mereka.

Bukankah dia dan Luhan dulu juga seperti itu? dia suka menggoda Luhan dan membuatnya kesal sebelum berlari untuk menghindari amukan imut Luhan, yang kemudian akan berakhir dengan kecupan dan lumatan manis di bibir. Lalu mengapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?

Sehun merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat dimana dia suka mencuri-curi ciuman dari bibir manis Luhan. Saat dimana dia membuat Luhan tersipu malu karena ulahnya. Saat dimana Luhan tersenyum manis karena 'little suprise' nya. Saat dimana dia merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Dia sangat merindukan itu semua.

"Yaaakk! Lepaskan aku! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau ke kantin!"

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga itu berhasil menarik Sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Menatap ke sekelilingnya, dia baru menyadari kalau dia telah berada di dekat perpustakaan kampus. Bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini? Seingatnya dia tadi masih berada di belakang kampus. Dia tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa selama dia memikirkan Luhan tadi, kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya. Membawanya ke tempat Luhan.

"Yaaaaah! Aku tidak lapar! Dan aku mau membaca buku di sana! Aku akan makan setelah selesai membaca. Kenapa kau terus-terusan menarikku?! Aku kan bukan anak kecil!"

Sehun mengalihkan padangannya ke asal suara. Suara Luhan, lebih jelasnya. Dan jantungnya langsung memompa lebih cepat saat melihat sosok yang selalu mengisi pikirannya itu. Dan lebih cepat lagi saat dia menyadari kalau Luhan tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang bersamanya. Seseorang yang menarik tangan Luhan. Seseorang yang sepertinya selalu berada di dekat Luhan akhir-akhir ini.

"NO! Can't do it. Ini waktunya makan siang. Itu berarti kau harus makan sekarang, Princess! Tidak ada penolakan!"

Crack

Sehun seolah bisa mendengar suara retak di hatinya saat menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Ini bahkan terasa lebih sakit dari pada ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. Seperti menabur garam di atas luka yang masih terbuka.

"Hyung!" lirihnya. Sangat lirih bahkan dia hampir tidak mendengarnya. Dia segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya saat dia melihat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak ingin melihat lebih lama lagi. Sehun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area perpustakaan. Sepertinya dia memang harus fokus mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Luhan.

**~O.O~**

Luhan menatap sebal namja jangkung di depannya. Dia sedang bersantai membaca buku di perpustakaan, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan terus memikirkan Sehun. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kris datang dan langsung dengan senaknya menariknya keluar dari perpus. "Yaaakk! Lepaskan aku! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau ke kantin!" omelnya kesal. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Yaaaaah! Aku tidak lapar! Dan aku mau membaca buku di sana! Aku akan makan setelah selesai membaca. Kenapa kau terus-terusan menarikku?! Aku kan bukan anak kecil!" omelnya lagi sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"NO! Can't do it. Ini waktunya makan siang. Itu berarti kau harus makan sekarang, Princess! Tidak ada penolakan!" jawab Kris sambil mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Huft. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Dia tidak mau ke kantin. Bagaimana jika Sehun ada di sana? Bagaimana jika tubuhnya tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Sehun dan berhambur ke pelukan hangat Sehun saat melihatnya nanti. Karena demi eyeliner yang sangat dicintai Baekhyun, Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun. Dia baru saja ingin kembali melancarkan aksi 'mari kita mengomeli Wu Yi Fan' saat tiba-tiba—

"Hyung!"

DEG

Luhan spontan menghentikan langkahnya. Dan entah dapat kekuatan darimana, dia juga berhasil membuat langkah Kris terhenti dan menatap heran ke arahnya. Luhan mengacuhkan tatapan heran dari Kris dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan. Tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Kris khawatir membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya. "Kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Mendengar apa? Dari tadi yang terdengar hanya omelanmu saja."

Luhan tidak menanggapinya. Dia kembali melihat pada sisi kanan gedung perpustakaan, tempat yang dia yakin sekali sebagai asal suara. Suara itu. Suara Sehun. Sehunnya. Dia yakin sekali kalau itu suara Sehun. Dia mendengarnya. Sangat jelas di telinganya. Suara itu terdengar sangat sedih. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak cepat. Berarti itu memang suara Sehun. Tapi mengapa tidak ada seorang pun di sana?

"Sebenarnya kau mendengar apa, Lu?" tanya Kris penasaran. Luhan kembali menatap Kris dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aniyo. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," jawabnya. "Sudahlah. Bukankah kau mau mengajakku makan. Kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk membayarnya. Dan aku tidak mau di kantin."

"Oke. Aku akan mentraktirmu. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah tadi masih bersikeras untuk bertahan di sini?"

"Yaaah! Kau mau mentraktirku tidak? Sepertinya aku terlalu lapar hingga membayangkan sesuatu," jawab Luhan asal. 'Atau mungkin, aku terlalu merindukan Sehun!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar jawaban aneh Luhan dan kembali menariknya. Yang penting Luhan sudah mau makan, pikirnya.

**. . . . .**

"Hyung! Apa Sehun tidak menghampirimu di perpustakaan tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka -LuBaekSoo- sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di ruang tamu sore itu. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat pertanyaan lain terbentuk dalam pikiran Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Sehun menghampiriku di perpustakaan'?" tanya Luhan heran. Baekhyun juga menatap Kyungsoo. Menunggu jawaban.

"Well, tadi waktu aku mencari Suho Hyung, dia sedang berbicara dengan Sehun. Waktu Sehun menanyakanmu, ya aku bilang saja kalau kau di perpus dan menyuruhnya menghampirimu. Siapa tahu kau mau makan kalau Sehun yang mengajak," jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"MWOOOOO!" Luhan berteriak kencang. Sama sekali tidak prihatin pada telinga BaekSoo yang berdengung saat mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Yaaaak, Hyung! Jangan berteriak!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Luhan. Tapi Luhan terlalu larut dalam pikirannya untuk merasakan cubitan itu.

Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun menghampirinya. Berarti ada kemungkinan Sehun ke sana. Apa itu berarti dia tidak membayangkan sesuatu tadi siang? Apa itu berarti suara lirih yang didengarnya itu memang suara Sehun? Kalau begitu, berarti lagi-lagi Sehun melihatnya bersama Kris. Apa itu yang membuat suara itu terdengar begitu sedih? Apa itu berarti dia telah menyakiti Sehun?

"Hyung! Gwaenchanna?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Seolah jiwanya tidak di sana. "Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun sambil mengguncang bahu Luhan, membuatnya tersadar.

"Huweee! Mengapa kau menyuruh Sehun untuk menghampiriku di perpus? Eottokhaeeee! Sehun mungkin salah paham!" rengek Luhan tiba-tiba membuat BaekSoo saling melempar pandang cengo.

What the—

Ting Tong

"Aku akan membuka pintunya," ucap Kyungsoo cepat kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Kalau ada hubungannya dengan Sehun, tadi siang, dan perpus. Berarti ada hubungannya dengannya juga. Oke! Lebih baik dia cari aman saja. Kekekeke.

O.O

Matanya membola sempurna melihat tamu di depannya. Orang ini mencari siapa?

"Apa Luhannie ada?" tanya tamu tersebut. Luhannie? Luhan Hyung?

"Oh. Ne! Luhan Hyung ada di dalam. Tunggu sebentar ya!?" jawab Kyungsoo sopan yang hanya diangguki orang itu.

"Hyung! Ada yang mencarimu!" panggil Kyungsoo menghentikan rengekan Luhan, membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Nugu?" tanyanya. "Molla. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya," jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan berdecak kesal dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Diikuti oleh 'the curious' BaekSoo yang berjalan di belakangnya.

O.O

Luhan tanpa sadar mengkopi ekspresi Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan matanya imut saat melihat tamu yang bahkan dalam tidurnya pun tidak pernah terfikir akan mengunjunginya.

"Luhannie! Aigoooo! Lama tak bertemu kau tambah manis dan cute! Aeeeeeyyy, kyeopta!" ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas, membuat BaekSoo yang berdiri di belakangnya pun ikut memasang wajah cengo mereka. Luhan tidak begitu suka jika pipinya dicubit seperti itu. Tidak Kris sekalipun. Mungkin hanya BaekSoo dan Sehun yang diijinkan, atau terpaksa diijinkan Luhan untuk melakukannya.

Lalu kenapa Luhan diam saja saat dia mencubit pipi Luhan seperti itu? Orang ini sebenarnya siapa?

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Ulalaaaaaaaa! #tebarfotocengonyaLuBaekSoo

Mian kalau kepanjangan #bow# Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yaaaa :D Bagaimana dengan 'badai' yang menghantam hubungan HunHan? Apa akan seperti kata lagu jadul, 'Badai pasti berlalu'? Atau tidak? Hehehehehe #ketawanista

Semoga ada yang suka SuD.O little moment up there :) Ada yang tau siapa tamu tak diundang itu? Tapi Liyya yakin semuanya tau kok. Mudah banget nebaknya malah -_- Dan apa Sehunnya masih kurang merana? Liyya siap bikin dia lebih merana lagi. #EVILSMIRK

Liyya masih bingung mau buat sad end ato hepi end. Kedua plot itu ada di pikiran Liyya dan saling bersaing(?). Jadi, Liyya belom bisa menjanjikan #plakk #dilemparpanci

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

_**Amortentia Chan**__**:**_ Sehun memang aneh. Padahal Lulu kan Cuma diantar pulang, gitu aja dia udah nyolot -_- Jangankan kamu, Liyya juga mau kalo ada cowok macam bangNaga . kekekeke

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sofianingsih:**_ Met bergalao-galao ria deh kalo begitu :D Hehehehehe. Moga chap ne gak galau lagi ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lena99:**_ Ternyata emang ff nya ala-ala sinetron gitu ya, kekekekeke. Kalo belom kesampean ngajak temen, coba publish yang ada dulu aja ;) Good Luck yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dian deer:**_ Omoooo! Mianhae kalo kakak selalu ketawa dan bikin kamu kesal :( Hadoooooh, walaupun Lulu tiba-tiba jadi cewek juga ne ff gak mungkin jadi KaiHun :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Xi Ri Rin**__**:**_ Thank you :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**destyrahmasari:**_ Yaaaaaahhh, mau gimana donk, soalnya kepanjangan. Masa' iya kelebihan hampir 1500 kata -_- Ya udah dipotong di situ aja. Sekalian bikin penasaran . hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lili**__**:**_ Hadooooooh, itu cowok berarti sama bego nya donk sama Sehun -_- #peace :D Moment KrisHan nya dirunggu aja. Mudah-mudahan ada lagi ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Name hunhan**__**:**_ Aseeeeekkk, yang punya pengalaman pribadi kyk gini . Kamu jadi Jongin? Waaaaaah, harus tobat tuh #plakk #peace :D Liyya juga suka banget sama karakternya Kris di sini .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_ Sukurlah kalo Shizu suka sama KrisHan moment nya ^_^ Kyaaaaaaaaa! Kita sama kalo begitu . Liyya juga kalo bayangin KrisHan ntu kaya' Ken n Barbie :D

Yeah, Luhan sepertinya udah mulai tegas. Tapi mian, di chap ini lagi-lagi lulu harus sedikit tersakiti :'( BaekSoo muncul lagi di chapter ini :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ajib4ff:**_ Sehun emang serba salah eon. Saeng juga gak tau maunya dia itu apa sebenernya -_- Mau banget eoooooooooonnnn . Ayo kita keroyok Thehun bareng-bareng #kumpulinmasa

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ariadna**__**:**_ Endingnya mungkin 3 ato 4 chapter lagi. Ato mungkin malah 2 chapter lagi kalo jadi sad ending ;) Sapa bilang Kris jadi sad character? Dia mungkin bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi dia cukup bahagia dengan keadaannya kok ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**XiaLu BlackPearl:**_ Apa? Chemistry? Waaaah, jodoh neh kayaknya #plakk . Chap ini suasananya jadi makin kacau kan yaaa O.O Emang sayang banget sebenarnya karena Luhan Cuma nganggap sahabat doank. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Hatinya udah dbawa kabur Sehun ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hunhanie:**_ Gomawo udah dibilang seru ^_^ Hehehehe. Mungkin di ff lain kali ya, baru KrisHan bisa bersatu ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**thehunnie:**_ Seneng banget ada yang Love ff nya Liyya #pelukthehunnie . Chap ini masih galau kah? Atau tambah galau?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**uswatun hasanah:**_ Sehunnie emang rada childish. Eiiiits, jangan dukung Krishan dooonk, kasian Thehun -_- Konfliknya gak ber-part2 kok. Kan emang gitu rentetannya. Intro-isi cerita- klimaks-anti klimaks- resolusi- trus end deeeeh :D BaekSoo udah capek ribut terus sama Thehun. Toh Thehunnya juga gak nyadar -_- jadi kali ini, Luhan yang turun tangan. Gomawo atas pengertiannya yaaaa #huguswah

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHan Baby:**_ Kakak juga gak tau kenapa bisa kayak gini cobaaa #authorgaje -_- Mianhae kalo updatenya lama. Soalnya rada sibuk di rumah :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Lee MingKyu:**_ Horeeeeee. Chap iniJongin gak muncul lagi ^_^ Apa? krisHan kurang banyak? Ntar eon buatin lagi waktu HunHan putus #opps :P

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-sl:**_ Miaaaaaaan. Itu TeBeCe terpaksa :/ Tapi lumayan bikin penasaran kan? Hehehehehe :D Kayaknya chap ini, Liyya berdosa lagi ya karena bikin Luhan –lagi2- mewek :'( Gomawo buat semangatnya :D FIGHTING!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**asroyasrii:**_ Hadooooooh. Adekku satu ini kokobsesi banget sama charadeath yaaaa o.O Nanti eon buatin deh yang begituan. Tapi di sini, ANDWAAAAEEEEE! Lulu gak boleh go to heaven -_- Tenang aja. FF nya g ikutan libur kok :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RirinSekarini:**_ wkwkwkwkwk . Berarti bagus donk kalo air matanya gagal keluar :D kekekekeke

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sholaniadinara**__**:**_ Whut whut whuuuttsss O.O Santae deeeeekkk . Kalo Liyya jadi lulu juga, pasti udah Liyya embat(?) tuh Naga tamvan . Liyya tau tato ituuuuuuuuuu :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RZHH 261220:**_ kan emang Lulu nganggep Kris udah kaya' Hyung nya :D Eon juga gak pahim loh kenapa Sehun menyebalkan begitu. Dirinya tukang selingkuh, eh giliran Luhan yang Cuma jalan doank dy udah nyolot #ditopanSehun -_- Penasaran Sehun milih sapa? Stay tune yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**junmakyu:**_ Liyya juga gregetan tingkat DEWA sama ke-PABBO-annya Thehun loooh -_- Ultimatum dari luhan udah jelas banget. Tinggal tunggu apa yang dilakukan Sehun aja ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Queen DheVils49:**_ Jongin lagi cuti. Sepertinya dia takut diamuk masa setelah apa yang dilakukannya ke Luhan . untuuuuung aja hp nya g jadi dibanting. Ntar gimana dong baca chap selanjutnya o.O Gomawo buat pengertiannya yaaaaaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**RamdaniHunhan:**_ Betul bangeeeeeetttt! Liyya mau nyiksa Sehun dulu deh pokoknya :D Mudah-mudahan END nya tetep Hunhan yaaa ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**xihan zhang:**_ Sukurlah kalo g mengecewakan :D Omooo! Liyya bener-bener terharu ada yang menunggu sampe nge-cek kelanjutan ff ini #hugxihan . Jeongmal gomawo yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Nurfadillah:**_ Gorok aja gpp . Nanti Liyya bantu deh :P Hunhan harus bersatu? Kita liat keputusan Sehun yaaa. Ato ke-pabbo-annya? ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chocotaro:**_ Emang pengennya diputusin aja sih. Tapi Luhan masih memegang janjinya untuk gak ninggalin Sehun :'( Iya, mungkin 3-4 chapter lagi. Tapi kalo end nya sad, ya mungkin 2 chap lagi :D Untuk sequel, nanti Liyya pikirin kalo iniudah tamat ya ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**LittleZhao:**_ Gpp deeeeek ^_^ Aigooo, gomawo udah bilang keren :D Kakak juga suka banget sama KrisHan :) Namanya juga lagi cemburu, ya gitu deh -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16**__**:**_ Thanks to Kris, akhirnya Lulu bisa sedikit tegas ke si Thehun :D Kris kan emang romantiiisss . Sehun juga emang lemooot -_- Sad ending ato Hepi ending, kita liat aja nanti. Eon punya plot untuk keduanya kok :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sari2min:**_ Yeeeeeeyyy, akhirnya kakak gak sebel lagi neh ke Lulu? Tenang aja kak. Hunhan pasti breakdulu. Biar Sehun memohon-mohon nanti ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora:**_ Gomawo banget karena kamu udah suka part yang si apartemen ntu :D Liyya juga kagum Luhan bisa ngomong begitu :) Semoga aja hepi ending. Tapi gak yakin kalo semua punya pasangan :D Apaaaa? Mending bangnaga sama Liyya aja laaaaahhh #tarikKriskekamar(?)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ChickenKID:**_ wkwkwkwkwk . Udah ilang kah penasarannya? Tau gak? Itu pas adegan ngobatin yang bikin lama ngetiknya. Soalnya eon bingung, mau di taman ato di rumah. Kalodi taman kan lebih romantis, tp kan mereka bukan lagi dalam masa romantis -_- trus masa' iya Lulu harus ke alfam**t dulu o.O Akhirnya ya udah deh, di apartemennya Sehun aja :D #curhat

Karena Luhan udah membuat ultimatum, kita tunggu keputusan Sehun aja ya. Semoga Sehun ga PABBO kaliini -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Annyeoooong ^_^ Tenang aja, pembalasan masih tetap berlanjut kok :D Krishan moment nya ditunggu aja. Mudah-mudahan ada lagi :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chyshinji0204**__**:**_ Seneng banget liat lulu tegas begitu. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya dia mewek lagi :'(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest:**_ Annyeooong ^_^ Gomawo udah bilang daebak :D Ini udah lanjut yaaaa

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dearluhan**__**:**_ Biar deh Sehun cepet tua. Biar cepet dewasa juga dia nya ;) Kris emang berbanding terbalik ya sama jongin. Dia dipuji sama semua readers. Sedangkan Jongin? #pukpukJongin *Kai: gak usah sok baiklu thor -_- *Liyya: hehehehehe #nyengirkuda

Muahahahahahahahaha :D Pernah gak yaaaaa?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lele:**_ Luhan emang lagi dalam 'balas dendam mode on' #evilsmirk Mianhae g bisa cepet update kayak biasanya #bow Di rumah rada sibuk soalnya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Devi permata:**_ Annyeoooong ^_^ Gomawo udah bilang Daebak n udah berkenan baca yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Aileen Xiao**__**:**_ Andwaeeeee! Jangan salahin Liyya kalo jadi sebel sama Jongin. Ntar Liyya diserbu teleporters loooh :/ Naaaah, kalo jadi sedikit suka Krishan, baru gpp nyalahin Liyya . nah loh? Baru mulai chapter aja, luhan dah mewek lagi tuuuh *Luhan: Liyya! Kenapa aku ceritanya nangis terus? #pouting *Liyya: hehehehehe #senyuminnocent

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**im lulu**__**:**_ Liyya juga greget banget sama thehun -_- #gigitSehun *loh?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HyunRa:**_ Kenapa Krishan momennya? Kamu gak suka KrisHan kah? O.O TBC emang makhluk(?) pengganggu #tendangTBC -_- Luhan lagi 'dewasa mode on' tuuuuh :D Sehun kan emang masih bocah -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**miftahunhan:**_ Betul bangeeeeeeeeeeetttt . Mari kita buat Sehun menderita kalau begitu :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**82NineNine:**_ Annyeong ^_^ Eon ikutan seneng kalau kamu seneng bacanya :D Kalo eon jadi Luhan juga, tuh Thehun udah tinggal nama aja kali ya -_- Tapi Luhan terlalu cinta sih sama Thehun :/ Sehun pasti mendapatkan gilirannya kok. Tapi mau gak mau ya, kalo Sehun sedih, Luhan juga bakal sedih donk O.O Tapi paling tidak dia gak menderita sendirian kan #plakk -_- Gwaenchanna, toh kita udah ketemu di chap ini kan :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Nevada Adhara**__**:**_ muehehehehe :D Gomawo udah bilang keren . Semoga Thehun milih Luhan ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest**__**:**_ Sehun emang gitu, gak sadar diri dianya mah #dilemparpanci -_- Kai gak jahat kok dek, dia cuma rada egois aja #plakk hehehehehe. Hepi end? Mudah-mudahan aja ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**devi15300**__**:**_ oooowwwwhhh, ini deerlu54? Oke siiip :D Kalo dari wajah saeng? Hmmmmm, kaya' nya harus bersemedi dulu baru keluar inspirasinya #plakk *becanda kok . loh, kok habis manggil-manggil trus gak jadi? Wae? o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer**__**:**_ Annyeoooong ^_^ Untung gak ketinggalan yaaaa :D Gpp deeeek. Bisa dimaklumi. Eon kan juga mantan mahasiswa .

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk :D Luhan habis dapat pencerahan dari bang Naga tuuuh o.O Jongin emang sengaja eon liburkan dulu. Masih mau fokus sama perkembangan hubungan HunHan. Baekhyun kan lagi seneng-senengnya sama Kris tuh ;) TBC ntu makanan pokok bagi kita semua(?) deeek, hohohoho. Kalo ini end, ntar eon bikin yang lain dooonk. Tp pengennya yang 1shot aja. Capek ternyata bikin ff chaptered -_- Mungkin sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi tamatnya. Ato kalo sad end, ya 2 chapter lagi :D Eon juga pengennya hepi end. Gak mau Hunkai, tp kalo KrisHan gpp kekekekekeke #ditendangSehun .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu:**_ Sukurlah kalo kamu suka chap kemaren :D Sehunemang ekspresif kalo nyangkut perasaannya dia -_- Tenang aja, mari kita Bully Sehun . Padahal diksi yang Liyya pake' ntu diksi apa adanya loooh :D kekekekekeke

Yaaaaaaakkk! Yang bilang mau publish sequel Saranghae, Nae Appa minggu ini sapaaaa? O.O Tapi Liyya usahakan sebelum lebaran deh :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi? Jangan takut untuk mengkritik, menyuarakan pendapat, dan bahkan menghina.

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim Jongin, Kris, Others

Pairing: HunHan, slight!HunKai, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 20 of ?

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

"_**Luhannie! Aigoooo! Lama tak bertemu kau tambah manis dan cute! Aeeeeeyyy, kyeopta!" ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas, membuat BaekSoo yang berdiri di belakangnya pun ikut memasang wajah cengo mereka. Luhan tidak begitu suka jika pipinya dicubit seperti itu. Tidak Kris sekalipun. Mungkin hanya BaekSoo dan Sehun yang diijinkan, atau terpaksa diijinkan Luhan untuk melakukannya.**_

_**Lalu kenapa Luhan diam saja saat dia mencubit pipi Luhan seperti itu? Orang ini sebenarnya siapa? **_

**~O.O~**

"Eo-Eomma!" ucap Luhan tak percaya seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut. Membuat orang yang dipanggilnya 'Eomma' itu semakin gemas karenanya.

'Eomma?' pikir BaekSoo. Apa itu ibunya Luhan? Well, bisa jadi sih. Mereka kan belum pernah melihat apalagi bertemu dengan orang tuanya Luhan. Hanya saja, wajah mereka tidak mirip. Wajahnya memang terlihat familiar, tapi bukan dari wajah Luhan. Dan lagi, sejak kapan Luhan memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'Eomma'? Bukankah seharusnya Luhan memanggilnya 'Mama'?

"Aigoooo! Mengapa bengong begitu? Kau tidak suka dengan kedatangan Eomma?" tanya wanita yang menyebut dirinya 'Eomma' tersebut membuyarkan kekagetan Luhan.

"A-aniyo. Luhan hanya sedikit terkejut. Hehehehe," jawabnya cepat, menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Eomma sendirian saja?" tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu. BaekSoo juga di situ. Hanya saja, sepertinya mereka sedikit terlupakan.

"Aniyo. Eomma ke Seoul bersama Appa. Urusan bisnis." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Ehem!" Deheman yang lumayan keras itu menyadarkan Luhan kalau sedari tadi BaekSoo juga ada di sana bersamanya. Luhan memberikan cengiran khasnya sebelum memperkenalkan mereka pada tamunya.

"Ah! Eomma, ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka teman Luhan di sini." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun sontak membungkukkan badan mereka sopan dan memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"Aigooooo! Tidak perlu seformal itu pada Ahjumma," jawab tamu Luhan ramah.

"Dan Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya! Ini ibunya Sehun."

MWO? Mata BaekSoo kembali membulat sempurna. Eomma Sehun? Oh Sehun? Aigooooo! Seandainya saja keadaan sedang tidak serunyam ini, pasti BaekSoo sudah siap menggoda Luhan berabad-abad lamanya karena kejadian ini. Luhan dikunjungi oleh calon mertuanya? Well, walaupun saat ini mereka sedang 'Break'.

"Kalian juga kenal dengan Sehun?" tanya Nyonya Oh. "Ne, Ahjumma!" jawab Baekhyun kompak dengan tersenyum manis.

"Aigooo! Manisnya!" ucap Nyonya Oh gemas. "Katakan pada Ahjumma. Apa Sehun suka membuat masalah? Apa dia membuat Luhannie menangis?"

'BIG YES!' batin BaekSoo. Namun mereka hanya tersenyum canggung dan tidak menjawab. Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan mengatakan itu.

"Aniyo, Eomma!" jawab Luhan akhirnya. "Mana mungkin Sehun begitu. Dia kan sudah berjanji pada Eomma," lanjutnya tersenyum. "Benarkah? Arraseo. Ah! Mianhae Luhannie, Eomma tidak membawa apa-apa kemari. Sebenarnya Eomma sudah menyiapkan beberapa kotak Kimchi untukmu dan juga Sehun. Tapi karena Eomma terlalu senang saat tiba di sini, Eomma melupakannya di bagasi mobil. Tapi Eomma janji, besok sebelum kembali ke Busan, Eomma akan mengantarkannya kemari."

Mata 'owl' Kyungsoo langsung terbuka lebar mendengar kata 'Kimchi'. Asiiiiik! Kalau ada Kimchi kan dia bisa bereksperimen lagi, pikirnya. 'Nanti aku akan meminta Suho Hyung untuk mengajarkanku membuat masakan baru dengan bahan Kimchi,' batinnya tersenyum membayangkan 'little date' nya dengan Suho nanti.

"Gwaenchanna, Eomma. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Eomma bisa meninggalkannya di apartemen Sehun. Nanti biar Luhan yang mengambil ke sana," jawab Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Eomma juga akan tetap ke sini dulu sebelum pulang nanti."

"Ah! Ne. Hmmmm, lalu, Eomma ada perlu apa datang ke rumah Luhan?" tanya Luhan kemudian setelah BaekSoo mengundurkan diri mereka. Mungkin merasa tidak enak kalau harus berada di tengah-tengah Luhan dan Ibunya Sehun.

Mengapa 'Eomma' datang ke rumahnya? Pertanyaan yang terus terlintas dipikirannya sejak melihat 'Eomma' di depan pintu rumahnya tadi. Bukannya dia tidak suka. Hanya saja, di saat hubungannya dengan Sehun seperti ini, dia merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Wae? Apa Eomma tidak boleh mengunjungi 'calon menantu' Eomma?" Nyonya Oh balik bertanya dengan senyuman anehnya. Persis seperti Sehun jika sedang menggodanya.

BLUSHH

"N-ne?" Luhan merasa pipinya memanas saat mendengar 'gelar' yang diberikan oleh Nyonya Oh untuknya. Untung saja BaekSoo tidak di sini sekarang. Kalau tidak, dia bisa jadi bahan godaan(?) mereka selama beberapa abad kedepan, pikirnya. 'Calong menantu'? Luhan suka gelar itu. Tapi, apakah dia masih bisa menyandang gelar itu sekarang?

"Aigooooo! Kenapa harus malu sama Eomma! Aiiiih, kyeoptaaa!" Lagi-lagi pipi merona Luhan menjadi sasaran. Mengapa Eomma suka sekali mencubit pipinya?

"Kekekekeke." Nyonya Oh kembali terkekeh geli melihat Luhan yang tersipu-sipu di depannya. "Karena Appa ada urusan bisnis di Seoul, Eomma memutuskan untuk ikut. Dan Eomma pikir, daripada harus menunggunya entah dimana dan dengan entah siapa, lebih baik eomma kemari saja. Eomma mau ke apartemen Sehun, tapi terlalu malas kalau harus mencari alamatnya. Eomma kan belum pernah ke sana. Lagipula, Eomma ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhannie," jawab Nyonya Oh panjang lebar.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi tunggu! Kalau Eomma bilang dia tidak tahu dimana apartemen Sehun, berarti—

"Jadi, kita ke apartemen Sehun sekarang?" ajak Nyonya Oh.

"N-ne?" ucap Luhan kaget. Bahkan BaekSoo yang berdiri di dapur dan memperhatikan mereka dari sana pun ikut mendelik kaget.

Luhan, walaupun dia sudah bisa menduganya, tapi tetap saja. Mengantar Eomma ke apartemen Sehun berarti bertemu dengan Sehun. Oh My God! Betapa Luhan merindukan namja tampan itu. Tapi dia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka sejak kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Luhannie tidak nau mengantarkan Eomma? Atau Luhannie sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Nyonya Oh yang langsung menancap di hatinya. 'Bukan masalah, Eomma. Tapi badai!' batin Luhan.

"A-aniyo. Tentu saja Luhan akan mengantar Eomma. Hehehehe." Luhan tertawa canggung membuat kening Nyonya Oh berkerut. Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya. "Kalau begitu, Luhan ganti baju dulu, ne! Eomma tunggulah di sini sebentar. Luhan akan segera kembali."

Dengan itu, Luhan segera melesat ke kamarnya. Menjerit tertahan di bantalnya, mengganti bajunya secepat mungkin dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Tidak ingin membuat Nyonya Oh menunggunya terlalu lama.

Setelah berpamitan dengan BaekSoo, Luhan dan Nyonya Oh pun meninggalkan rumahnya menuju apartemen Sehun. Dia bisa melihat BaekSoo yang mengepalkan tangan mereka di depan wajah dan mengucapkan 'HWAITING' tanpa suara untuknya saat dia menutup puntu depan. Aiiiisssshhh! Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat bertemu Sehun nanti?

"Luhannie! Kita mampir ke Super Market dulu, Ne! Tiba-tiba Eomma ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Lagipula sebentar lagi kan waktunya makan malam, nanti kita bisa makan bersama di sana."

"N-Ne? Ah, iya Eomma." Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pasrah.

Selesai berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun. Saat tiba di depan pintu, Luhan menimbang-nimbang sebentar, apakah harus memencet bel, atau langsung masuk saja, mengingat karena dia mengetahui passwordnya. Namun akhirnya dia memilih untuk langsung masuk. Toh biasanya juga seperti itu kan? Sehun tidak mungkin keberatan, apalagi ada Eommanya di sini.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan dan mengucapkan 'Hwaiting, Luhan!' dalam hati, dia pun membuka pintu tersebut. Matanya langsung menatap rindu saat pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan isi apartemen. Padahal seingatnya, baru 5 hari yang lalu dia kemari, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa sangat merindukannya. Untuk sesaat, dia bahkan lupa kalau dia tidak sendirian. Dia juga tidak menyadari tatapan khawatir dan bertanya yang diberikan Nyonya Oh padanya.

'Apa Sehun sedang keluar? Mengapa sepi sekali?' batin Luhan.

"SEHUN-AH! EODDIESSO?!" teriak Nyonya Oh mengagetkan Luhan. Sedetik kemudian, Sehun muncul dari arah dapur dengan sedikit berlari.

"Eom— Luhan?" langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat Luhan di sana. Dia mengucek matanya tak percaya melihat Luhan yang berdiri canggung di sebelah Eommanya. Apa dia sedang behalusinasi? Apa dia terlalu merindukan Luhan. Namun suara cempreng sang Eomma menyadarkannya.

"YAAAAK! OH SEHUN! Kau tidak menyapa Eomma mu, eoh? Aeeeeyyy, padahal Eomma jauh-jauh datang dari Busan untuk menemuimu. Kalau begini lebih baik Eomma pulang saja!" ucap Nyonya Oh sewot. "Dan ada apa dengan tatapan kalian berdua? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Nyonya Oh curiga.

"Eh? Eommaaaa! Aku merindukanmu. Jangan ngambek, ne!" rayu Sehun seraya memeluk Ommanya. "Aniyo. Kami tidak bertengkar kok. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena kalian datang bersama. Iya. Hanya terkejut," ucap Sehun cepat. "Appa tidak ikut?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Appa masih ada urusan. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan kemari. Mungkin juga besok saat menjemput Eomma. Kau sedang apa di dapur? Sudah makan?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang masak ramyun. Hehehehehe."

"Aigooo! Sudah berapa kali Eomma bilang jangan sering-sering makan ramyun! Untung saja tadi Eomma belanja beberapa bahan makanan. Kalian tunggulah di sini! Eomma akan memasak sesuatu untuk kita makan!"

"N-ne?!" kaget Luhan. "A-aku membantu Eomma saja di dapur ya!" pintanya membuat kening Nyonya Oh berkerut. Ada yang salah dengan kedua 'anaknya'. Terakhir dia kemari, Sehun bahkan tidak mengijinkannya terlalu dekat dengan Luhan dan terus memeluk pinggang Luhan posesif.

"Andwae! Kalian tetaplah di sini!" titah Nyonya Oh kemudian beranjak ke dapur. Meninggalkan HunHan dengan aura canggung yang menyelimuti.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap Sehun. Tangannya bermain dengan ujung bajunya karena gugup. 'Aiissshh! Eottokhae?' batinnya. Apa yang harus diucapkannya? Keheningan ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi, dia bisa merasakan pandangan Sehun yang terus menatapnya intens.

Sehun terus menatap Luhan yang masih setia bermain dengan ujung bajunya. Dia tahu kalau Luhan merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Hhhhhhh. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Mengapa semuanya jadi begini?

"Mianhae!" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Luhan. "Tentang malam itu," lanjutnya. Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab. Kenapa Sehun harus membahasnya lagi?

"Gwaenchanna," jawab Luhan pelan. "Semua sudah terjadi. Berhentilah meminta maaf, Sehun-ah!" lanjutnya. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kau mau menonton sesuatu?" tanya Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana. "A-aniyo. Tidak perlu," jawab Luhan singkat. Setelah itu, mereka kembali terdiam. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai Nyonya Oh memanggil mereka saat makanan sudah matang. Suasanya di meja makan tidak berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya sesekali Nyonya Oh akan bertanya dan mereka akan menjawabnya.

Kalau Luhan berfikir bahwa berdua dengan Sehun di ruang tamu adalah hal terberat yang harus dilaluinya hari itu, dia salah BESAR. Karena sekarang Nyonya Oh sedang memerintahkan Sehun untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Luhan sudah berkali-kali berkata kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Kalau jarak rumahnya dari sini hanya beberapa menit saja. Dia juga sampai berkata akan naik taksi saja untuk meyakinkan Nyonya Oh agar mengizinkannya pulang sendirian tanpa perlu diantar Sehun. Namun Nyonya Oh tidak bergeming.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diantar oleh Sehun, lebih baik menginap di sini saja, Luhannie!" ucap Nyonya Oh tersenyum penuh arti dan merupakan kalimat penutup dari perdebatan mereka.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Oh My God! Ini bahkan terasa lebih dari sekedar canggung. Hhhh, seandainya saja Tuhan mau berbaik hati dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar bumi saat itu juga.

"Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo Hyung, katanya tiga hari ini kau melewati makan jam makan siangmu, Lu!" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hhhhh, kau lupa menambahkan 'Hyung', Sehun-ah!" jawab Luhan. "Sebenarnya aku bukan melewatinya, hanya menundanya. Ada buku yang sangat ingin ku baca."

Hening.

"Mmmm, Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan. "Ne?"

"Apa tadi siang kau datang ke perpustakaan?" tanya Luhan. "Eum. Tadinya iya, tapi tidak jadi. Seseorang yang ingin ku hampiri sudah terlebih dahulu pergi," jawab Sehun.

"Jadi kau melihatnya?" tanya Luhan pelan. "Mianhae. Aku sedang membaca buku saat Kris tiba-tiba muncul dan menarikku keluar. Dia hanya khawatir padaku, kau tahu kan? Aku—"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sehun cepat. Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku repot-repot menjelaskan ini padamu," ucap Luhan pelan. Toh mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lagi kan saat ini?

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang!" ujar Luhan saat mereka tiba di gerbang rumah Luhan.

"Eomma yang menyuruhnya, kau lupa?" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau kan bisa berpura-pura. Kau bisa menunggu di bawah dan kembali seolah kau sudah mengantarku."

"Tapi aku ingin mengantarmu, Lu! Aku tidak ingin berpura-pura mengantarmu." Jawab Sehun, masih menolak untuk memanggil Luhan dengan embel-embel 'Hyung'.

"Arrasseo. Kalau begitu kau pulanglah. Eomma pasti sudah menunggumu sekarang," ucap Luhan kemudian membalikkan badannya berniat meninggalkan Sehun. Dia sudah tidak tahan kalau harus berdiri di sana lebih lama lagi.

SRETT

GREBB

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan kini dia berada di dalam lingkaran kedua tangan Sehun yang memeluknya erat. Luhan sendiri tidak membalas pelukan itu. Tapi dia juga tidak menolaknya. Dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Se-Sehun-ah!"

"Biarkan seperti ini, Lu! Biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar," ucap Sehun cepat sebelum Luhan memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan sebanyak yang dia bisa. "Bogoshipeo!" ucapnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lu!"

Keadaan Luhan tak jauh berbeda dari Sehun. Dia memang tidak membalas pelukan Sehun. Hanya memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Menikmati harum maskulin dari tubuh Sehun yang sangat dirindukannya. Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun. Merindukan pelukan ini. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Matanya mulai memanas dan tenggorokannya terasa penuh menahan airmata yang memaksa ingin keluar. Tapi dia harus bertahan. Dia harus menghargai keputusannya sendiri untuk 'putus' dengan Sehun sampai Sehun menentukan pilihannya. Jadi dia harus kuat. Dia tidak boleh menangis.

'Ya Tuhan! Tolong aku. Seseorang, siapapun, tolong aku!' Luhan berteriak dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tidak yakin berapa lama lagi dia bertahan sebelum dia membalas pelukan hangat itu. Sebelum dia mengatakan kalau dia juga sangat merindukan Sehun. Sebelum dia melupakan apa yang diucapkannya pada Sehun tempo hari. Sebelum hatinya menyerah dan akhirnya melupakan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sebelum dia menerima kembali hati Sehun yang bahkan masih belum jelas entah berlabuh kemana. Dan sebelum airmata yang mati-matian ditahannya itu tumpah begitu saja. Yang dia tahu jika dia berada dalam posisi ini lebih lama lagi, semua pertahanannya pasti akan hancur.

"Hyung?!" Luhan berterima kasih pada siapapun itu yang memanggilnya. Panggilan yang membuat Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak mengenali suara dongsaengnya sendiri, suara Baekhyun.

Tanpa melihat Sehun sama sekali, Baekhyun segera menghampiri Luhan. Dia bisa melihatnya. Melihat pertahanan Luhan yang akan segera runtuh. Sebentar lagi Luhan pasti akan menangis, pikirnya. "Hyung! Mengapa masih di luar? Ini kan sudah malam. Ayo masuk!" Baekhyun menatap tak suka pada Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Luhan menuju rumah mereka. Luhan hanya menurut saja, mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan wajah yang menunduk. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya nanar. Dan begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, pertahanan itu benar-benar hancur. Dan Luhan kembali menangis entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di minggu itu.

"Pulanglah, Sehun-ah. Sudah malam. Kau butuh istirahat. Kau terlihat lelah!" ucap Kyungsoo yang menatap Sehun iba. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Kyungsoo, dan kemudian berjalan pulang. Kyungsoo benar, dia butuh istirahat.

**~O.O~**

CKLEKK

Niat awal Sehun untuk istirahat langsung menguap seketika saat melihat ibunya berdiri di balik pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Nyonya Oh tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan langsung berjalan untuk duduk di sofa. Mengisyaratkan pada Sehun agar ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada Eomma apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" tukas Nyonya Oh begitu Sehun duduk di sampingnya.

"Eomma—"

"Tidak usah menyangkalnya. Eomma tahu kalian sedang ada masalah. Eomma tidak sepertimu yang suka lamban dalam membaca suasana, Sehun-ah! Eomma bisa langsung tahu kalau ada yang salah begitu melihat reaksi Luhan saat Eomma menyebutkan namamu di depannya!" potong Nyonya Oh.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat kemudian mengambil posisi tidur dengan paha Ibunya sebagai bantalnya. "Eomma!" ucapnya manja. "Aku membuatnya menangis. Berkali-kali. Berhari-hari, Eomma. Aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri."

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas dan mulai mengusap-usap sayang rambut anaknya. "Biar Eomma tebak," ucapnya. "Jongin datang kemari?" Sehun mengengguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Lalu?" tanya Nyonya Oh menuntut anaknya untuk menceritakan detailnya. Dan Sehun pun melakukannya. Dia menceritakan semuanya pada Ibunya. Semua uneg-unegnya. Semua bebannya. Semua masalahnya. Semua keluh kesahnya.

PLETAKK

Sebuah jitakan manis di kepala yang sebelumnya diusap sayang oleh Ibunya menjadi hal pertama yang didapatkan Sehun setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sehun sontak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Eomma! Mengapa aku dijitak?" protesnya. "Nanti aku tambah lamban, Eomma!"

Pletakk

Satu jitakan lagi mendarat di tempat yang sama dari pelaku yang sama. "Kau! Mengapa sifat lamban Appamu bisa turun padamu? Aigoooo! Tck, tck, tck!" Nyonya Oh berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum Sehun sempat protes atas aksi KDRT nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua itu pada Luhannie? Eomma tidak tahu mengapa dia masih bertahan denganmu!" tukas Nyonya Oh. "Aiiissshhh! Terimakasih untuk komentar pedasnya, Eomma!" ucap Sehun sarkastik.

Nyonya Oh berdecih pelan kemudian meraih kepala Sehun untuk kembali tidur di pahanya dan kembali mengusap-usap kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "Eomma! Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Mengapa kau bertanya pada Eomma? Kau yang merasakannya, seharusnya kau yang memiliki jawaban itu. Bukan Eomma!" jawab Nyonya Oh lembut. "Eomma sendiri lebih menyukai siapa antara Luhan dan Jongin?"

"Eomma?" Sehun mengangguk. Nyonya Oh terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Jujur Eomma lebih menyukai Luhan!"

"Wae?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Entahlah. Eomma juga tidak tahu," jawab Nyonya Oh. "Bukan berarti Eomma tidak menyukai Jongin. Eomma juga menyukainya. Dia anak yang baik. Tapi Luhannie. Dia seperti memiliki magic. Membuat orang-orang mudah sekali menyukainya. Dia memiliki aura itu. Entah itu wajah manisnya, atau kepolosannya, atau senyum cerianya. Yang jelas, dia bisa membuat orang langsung menyukainya saat melihatnya," lanjutnya tersenyum. Masih mengusap rambut Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Ibunya. "Kau tahu? Bahkan Appamu sangat menyukai Luhan."

"Jeongmal?" Sehun menatap Ibunya tak percaya. Appa Sehun bukanlah orang yang gampang menyukai seseorang. Apalagi dia baru sekali bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Eum" Nyonya Oh mengangguk. "Dia tidak mengatakannya, tapi Eomma tahu itu. Eomma bisa merasakannya. Kau pikir mengapa dia menyuruh Eomma membuat banyak Kimchi untukmu, padahal dia tahu kalau kau hanya tingal sendiri di apartemen? Itu karena dia memikirkan Luhan. Dia tahu kau pasti akan membaginya dengan Luhan," ujar Nyonya Oh panjang lebar.

"Apa itu berarti aku harus memilih Luhan?" tanya Sehun kemudian. "Eomma tidak menyuruhmu memilih Luhan, Sehun-ah! Itu kehidupanmu. Itu pilihanmu. Jadi kau harus menentukan sendiri."

"Tapi Eomma! Aku bingung. Aku sangat mencintai Luhan. Tapi sebagian hatiku seperti tidak bisa melepaskan Jongin begitu saja."

Pletakk

Lagi-lagi Nyonya Oh menjitak kepala Sehun. "Kau tidak boleh begitu. Itu namanya serakah! Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa! It's either you LOVE him or you LEAVE him!" ucap Nyonya Oh sok Inggris. Membuat Sehun terbahak.

"Eomma! Darimana Eomma tahu kalimat bagus seperti itu? Ahahahahaha."

"Kalimat itu bagus kan? Hehehe, Eomma mendengarnya dari drama kesukaan Eomma, kekekekeke." Nyonya Oh ikut terkekeh. Tapi kemudian—

"Yaaaaaak!" Pletakk

"Awwww. Eomma! Appo! Eomma sudah menjitaknya berkali-kali!" sewot Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri! Seenaknya saja mentertawakan Eomma," ujarnya enteng, "Sekarang pejamkan matamu!" titah Nyonya Oh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Tidak usah bertanya. Lakukan saja!" Sehun pun menutup kedua matanya.

"Nah! Sekarang kosongkan dulu pikiranmu dari semua hal yang mengganggunya. Lupakan Jongin. Lupakan Luhan."

"Yaaaaak! Eomma mau menghipnotisku?"

Pletakk. "OH SEHUN!"

"Hehehehehe. Arrasseo, arrasseo. Aku akan melakukan apa yang Eomma katakan! Peace!" ucapnya dengan cengiran kebanggaannya sambil menunjukkan jari tengah dan telunjukkan yang membentuk 'V'. Lama-lama dia merasa kasihan dengan kepalanya. Bisa-bisa dia jadi benar-benar tambah lamban nanti.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis saat Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kau ingin meyakinkan hatimu, kan?" Sehun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaan Eomma. Jangan memikirkan apapun. Begitu Eomma bertanya, kau harus langsung menjawabnya. Dan jangan disuarakan. Biar hatimu yang menjawabnya. Arrasseo?!" Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Pertama-tama, katakan pada Eomma siapa namamu?" tanya Nyonya Oh.

Sehun sontak membuka matanya mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu dan langsung melihat wajah Eommanya yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawa. "Eommaaaaa!" kesalnya.

"Hahahahahahaha. Mian, mian. Habisnya Eomma tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerjaimu. Wajahmu kalau serius begitu sangat menggelikan Sehun-ah. Hehehehehe." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Eommanya. Really? Now? Padahal dia tadi sudah sangat serius. Huft.

"Aeeeeeyyy! Tidak perlu sewot. Mianhae. Sekarang pejamkan kembali matamu. Kali ini Eomma tidak akan bercanda lagi."

Sehun pun kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengkosongkan pikirannya seperti yang diinstruksikan Eommanya tadi. Benar-benar kosong. Tanpa Luhan. Tanpa Jongin.

"Sekarang katakan pada dirimu sendiri. Saat kau memejamkan matamu seperti ini, wajah siapa yang terbayang?" tanya Nyonya Oh.

Sehun tersenyum saat wajah manis Luhan yang tersenyum manis padanya terlintas begitu saja di benaknya begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Lalu, saat kau bangun dari tidurmu, siapa orang pertama yang kau pikirkan?"

Sehun kembali tersenyum. 'Luhan,' batinnya.

"Lalu, saat kau akan menutup harimu dan kembali ke dunia mimpi, siapa yang kau harapkan akan hadir bahkan di dalam mimpimu?"

'Tentu saja Luhan,' batin Sehun lagi.

"Geurom, saat kau merasa bahagia, siapa orang pertama yang ingin kau bagi kebahagiaan itu?"

Sehun terus tersenyum membayangkan senyum lebar yang tercetak di wajah Luhan saat dia sedang bahagia.

"Saat kau sedih dan harimu terasa berat, siapa yang bisa membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik?"

Nyonya Oh terus bertanya seperti itu dan setiap kali pertanyaan itu terlontar, hati Sehun akan otomatis menyebutkan nama Luhan. Hatinya seolah hanya mengenal nama Luhan.

"Dan pertanyaan terakhir. Kau bisa menjawabnya dengan suara atau tetap seperti tadi, tapi kau harus menjawabnya langsung. Tanpa berfikir dulu. Arraseo?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin atau Luhan? Siapa yang kau cintai?"

'Luhan!' jawab Sehun mantap. Tapi tetap di dalam hatinya. Sehun kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum pada Ibunya. "Eomma!" panggilnya. Tiba-tiba merasa senang. Seolah semua beban yang bersemayam di pikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini menguap begitu saja.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu?" tanya Nyonya Oh kembali mengusap rambut Sehun. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Senyuman di wajah Sehun menunjukkan semuanya.

"Eum," Sehun mengangguk senang. Dia menemukannya. Bagaimana bisa dia meragukan hatinya? It's Luhan. It's always been him. It'll always be him. Bagaimana dia bisa terkecoh dengan kehadiran Jongin? Memang benar kalau Sehun pernah mencintai Jongin. Tapi cinta itu hanya bagian dari masa lalunya. Sekarang, di hatinya hanya ada Luhan. Ahh, seandainya saja dia menyadarinya dari awal. Semua tidak pasti tidak akan serumit ini.

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya yang ringan membuat matanya berat. "Gomawo, Eomma!" ucapnya sebelum larut ke dalam dunia mimpi. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tidur dengan nyenyak. Memimpikan Luhan yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Sehun sudah menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari Minggu untuk menjelaskannya pada Jongin dan mengatakannya pada Luhan. 2 hari lagi. Dia akan bertahan tanpa Luhan 2 hari lagi. Dan setelah itu, semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala. PASTI.

**~O.O~**

Ting Tong

"Sebentar!" teriak Baekhyun sembari berlari untuk membukakan pintu. "Eoh? Ahjumma?" ucapnya saat melihat tamunya. "Luhan Hyung sedang mandi, Ahjumma. Silahkan masuk." Baekhyun membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Gwaenchanna. Ahjumma hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. Biar Ahjumma menunggunya di teras saja," jawab Nyonya Oh tersenyum seraya memberikan 'oleh-oleh' yang seharusnya diberikannya kemarin.

"Arrasseo. Aku akan memberitahu Luhan Hyung kalau Ahjumma menunggunya di sini," ucap Baekhyun kemudian kembali masuk setelah mendapat anggukan dari Nyonya Oh.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan muncul dengan rambut setengah basah, sepertinya terburu-buru hingga tidak sempat mengeringkannya dengan sempurna. Nyonya Oh langsung berdiri saat melihat Luhan.

"Eomma? Mengapa tidak menghubungi Luhan dulu sebelum ke sini? Jadi, Eomma kan tidak perlu menunggu," ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Eomma hanya ingin pamitan sebentar," jawab Nyonya Oh. "Mau mengantarkan Eomma ke mobil dan memberi salam pada Appa?" tawarnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk senang.

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada Eomma, Luhannie?" tanya Nyonya Oh tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju mobil. "Ne?"

"Masalahmu dan Sehun. Kenapa tidak menceritakannya pada Eomma?"

"Aaah, mi-mianhae Eomma. Luhan hanya tidak ingin membuat Eomma khawatir," jawabnya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aigooo! Anak Eomma!" Nyonya Oh menghentikan langkahnya dan mengacak rambut Luhan. Dia mengusap pipi Luhan sebelum kemudian membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Pelukan seorang Ibu.

"Eomma minta maaf, ne! Karena Sehun telah membuatmu menangis," ucapnya mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"A-aniyo. Eomma tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Luhan. Tidak ada yang salah, Eomma! Semua terjadi begitu saja," jawab Luhan berusaha menahan air mata yang -lagi-lagi- memaksa untuk keluar. Pelukan ini terlalu hangat. Luhan merasa seperti sedang memeluk Mamanya sendiri. Dan tanpa disadarinya, airmata itu turun perlahan dengan sendirinya dan membasahi pipinya. Uurrghh! Mengapa dia cengeng sekali! Rutuknya dalam hati.

Nyonya Oh tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menenangkan Luhan yang mulai terisak tanpa suara. Tersenyum lembut saat melihat suaminya menghampiri mereka.

"Aigooo! Anak Appa mengapa menangis?" tanya Tuan Oh membuat Luhan melepas pelukan Nyonya Oh dan segera menghapus airmatanya kemudian menundukkan wajahnya malu. "A-Appa!" ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Luhan-ah! Sehun itu memang sedikit lamban. Maafkan Appa yang menurunkan gen itu pada Sehun, ne!" ucap Tuan Oh membuat Luhan tersenyum geli. Karena secara tidak langsung kan 'Appa' nya mengakui kalau dia juga lamban.

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik. Luhannie memang terlihat paling manis saat tersenyum," ujar Nyonya Oh sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Luhan. "Luhannie harus berjanji pada Eomma, ne! Kalau ada apa-apa lagi, Luhannie harus menceritannya. Jangan menutupinya. Dengan begitu, kita kan bisa kolaborasi untuk memberikan 'anak itu' pelajaran." Luhan kembali tersenyum manis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Ne, Eomma!" jawabnya.

"Jja! Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu! Kalau Sehun macam-macam lagi, mungkin kau bisa memperkenalkan dia dengan tinjumu," ucap Tuan Oh sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan kecil dari istrinya.

"Appa! Jangan mengajarkan kekerasan pada anak-anak!" tuan Oh memutar bola matanya malas. "Mereka sudah di atas 20 tahun, yeobo! Bukan anak-anak lagi!"

"Tapi di mata Eomma, mereka tetap anak-anak!" jawab Nyonya Oh tak mau kalah. Senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajah Luhan saat melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua 'orang tua' nya itu. Entah kenapa, dia seperti melihat dirinya dan Sehun.

"Aiiiissssh! Arrasseo." Tuan Oh akhirnya mengalah. "Luhannie, jaga diri baik-baik di sini, ne! Eomma pasti akan merindukanmu." Nyonya Oh kembali memeluk Luhan. "Pokoknya, Luhannie hanya perlu mengingat satu hal. Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi nanti di masa depan, Luhannie hanya boleh memanggil kami 'Eomma dan Appa'. Karena apapun yang terjadi, Luhannie tetap anak Eomma. Arrasseo!"

"Ne!" Luhan mengangguk imut dan tersenyum haru. "GOMAWO, EOMMA!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya saat mobil itu mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

**~O.O~**

Minggu pagi, Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas yang akan dikumpulkan besoknya. Ini bukan Minggu biasa. Hari ini Sehun akan mengatakan pada Luhan tentang keputusannya, dan semua akan kembali normal. Sepanjang hari, Sehun terus bersenandung kecil dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi wajah tampannya. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, pikirnya. Dia juga sudah berencana untuk menemui Luhan terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian menemui Jongin.

Sehun melirik jam dinding yang ada di studionya. Pukul 16:00. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum waktu janjiannya dengan Luhan. Sebaiknya dia mandi dulu. Sedikit berendam, mungkin. Setelah itu, dia akan mampir ke toko bunga dulu untuk membeli bunga untuk Luhan. Sehun meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku setelah menggambar begitu lama. Merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Selama mandi, Sehun terus memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Luhan nanti setelah dia mengungkapkan semuanya. Yang jelas dia harus minta maaf untuk -lagi-lagi- kebodohan yang diperbuatnya. Dia juga akan memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin. Tak perduli Luhan yang meronta karena sesak. Dia sangat merindukan Luhan. Dan bibir itu, dia—

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Suara ponsel nya yang berteriak nyaring menginterupsi lamunannya. Sehun memang sengaja membawanya ke kamar mandi, siapa tahu Luhan akan menghubunginya saat dia sedang mandi, dan membungkusnya dengan plastik agar tidak basah. Dia melirik nama si penelfon dari balik plastik bening yang membungkusnya.

Jongin?

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Mengapa Jongin menelfonnya? Bukankah Sehun sudah memberitahunya kalau dia akan menemuinya sekitar jam 8 malam? Namun saat Sehun hendak menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, dering itu berhenti.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. 'Mungkin tidak terlalu penting,' pikirnya kemudian melanjutkan mandi dan lamunannya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah berseri. Dia berjalan pelan menuju almarinya dan mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi malam. Jeans biru dongker dengan kaos putih favoritnya yang akan dibungkusnya dengan jaket hitam yang diberikan -dijatuhkan- Luhan malam itu. Memakai jeansnya terlebih dahulu, Sehun beralih menuju cermin di kamarnya dan mengambil hair dryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dddrrtt ddrrtt

Sehun meraih ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar di atas nakasnya. 1 pesan dari Jongin?

_**From: Jongin**_

_**Sehun-ah! Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Aku menunggumu di bandara.**_

MWO? Bandara? Mengapa Jongin ada di bandara?

Sehun menatap jam di ponselnya. Pukul 16:45. Masih ada 2 jam sebelum jam 7. Kalau Jongin bilang dia sedang ada di bandara, berarti dia akan segera pergi, kan? Sehun menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Haruskah dia menemui Jongin terlebih dahulu? Jarak dari apartemennya ke bandara sekitar 30 menit. Berarti dia butuh satu jam untuk perjalanan pulang dan pergi. Jadi dia masih punya sisa waktu satu jam lagi.

Mudah-mudahan waktunya cukup, pikirnya.

Dan dengan itu, Sehun memakai baju dan jaketnya, melirik penampilannya sebentar di cermin, kemudian segera berlari keluar dari apartemennya menuju bandara. Dia hanya akan berbicara beberapa menit saja dengan Jongin, jadi seharusnya waktu itu akan pas dengan perkiraan dan perhitungannya. Sehun lupa. Dia tidak mendengarkan Luhan dengan baik saat itu. Dia terlalu shock dengan pernyataan Luhan untuk 'mengistirahatkan' hubungan mereka. Dia hanya mendengar kalau Luhan akan menunggunya pukul 7 di kafe biasa. Tapi dia tidak mendengar saat Luhan mengimbuhkan kalau dia tidak menerima kata terlambat kali ini.

Tidak sampai 30 menit, Sehun sudah sampai di bandara. Dia memutuskan untuk naik taksi agar lebih cepat sampai. Sehun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan begitu tiba di sana. Bodohnya dia yang tidak bertanya dimana tepatnya Jongin menunggunya.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Sehun segera menghampirinya.

"Jongin-ah! Aku—"

"Aiiissshhh! Mengapa terburu-buru? Tidak bisakah kita berbicara di tempat yang lebih tenang? Aku rasa, kita bisa berbicara dengan secangkir kopi hangat?" ajak Jongin. Sehun melirik jam di tangannya. Pukul 05:30. Masih ada satu jam. "Baiklah!" ucap Sehun kemudian mengikuti Jongin menuju kafe terdekat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun begitu mereka duduk di dalam kafe. "Jepang!" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Wae? kau ada acara di sana?" tanyanya lagi. "Eum. Dance Competition. Minggu depan. Teman-teman yang lain sudah berangkat 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi aku masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan, jadi aku menyusul hari ini."

"Jam berapa pesawatnya lepas landas?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi," jawab Jongin singkat. Well, berarti dia mempunyai cukup waktu, pikir Sehun kemudian menyeruput kopi panasnya.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jongin setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ehem," Sehun berdehem sebelum mulai bicara. "Aku... Mianhae!" pada akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar. Singkat, namun cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Wae?" tanyanya membuat Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya. "Mengapa kau memilih Luhan Hyung?"

"Sejujurnya, setelah aku memikirkan semuanya, aku sadar kalau sebenarnya dari awal tidak pernah ada kata 'memilih' Jongin-ah. Dari awal, aku tidak pernah memilih antara Luhan dan kau. Dari awal, Luhan sudah di sana. Dia sudah menetap di dalam sini," Sehun menunjuk dada kirinya. "Dia selalu di sana. Hanya aku yang terlalu bodoh hingga terlambat menyadarinya. Mianhae karena aku seolah memberi harapan untukmu."

"Apa aku terlambat? Jika saja aku datang beberapa saat lebih cepat, apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan itu?" Sepertinya Jongin masih tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Aniyo. Bukan masalah kau terlambat atau tidak. Bahkan jika kau datang sebelum aku dan Luhan jadian pun, aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan menerimamu kembali. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di Seoul. Mungkin semenjak pertama kali aku melihat Luhan di bawah pohon maple itu. Atau mungkin jauh sebelum itu semua. Saat kami belum bertemu. Saat kami hanya bertukar kabar lewat ponsel dan e-mail. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku selalu membicarakan Luhan Hyung saat itu. Mungkin memang sejak saat itu, Luhan sudah di sana. Hanya saja aku belum menyadarinya." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, saat itu, saat masih denganmu, perasaan yang aku miliki benar-benar tulus Jongin-ah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu saat itu. Walaupun mungkin perasaanku pada Luhan mulai ada, tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya, karena saat itu kau ada di sisiku. Karena saat itu aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku!" ucap Sehun lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak tega mengatakan ini pada Jongin. Tapi dia harus. Dengan begitu, Jongin akan melepaskannya. Dengan begitu, Jongin tidak perlu mengharapkannya lagi. Dengan begitu, Jongin juga bisa memulai untuk menemukan kebahagiaan barunya.

"Arrasseo!" jawab Jongin pelan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu. Caramu membicarakan Luhan Hyung sangat berbeda. Aku juga tahu saat itu kau tulus padaku. Karena Oh Sehun yang ku kenal, tidak akan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Aku yang terlalu bodoh karena melepasmu begitu saja. Seandainya aku tidak melepasmu, mungkin saat ini Luhan Hyung masih seorang 'Hyung' untukmu." Jongin tersenyum lemah. Dia memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk penolakan dari Sehun. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat Sehun yang mengatakannya.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah!" Sehun kembali meminta maaf. "Aniyo, tidak perlu meminta maaf!" Jongin kembali tersenyum penuh arti. "So, kita kembali menjadi teman sekarang?" tanyanya seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Eum!" Sehun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan dari Jongin.

Srett

"Omooo! Mianhae, Sehun-ah! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Jongin panik saat tangannya -entah sengaja atau tidak- menyenggol kopi Sehun yang mengakibatkan tumpahnya kopi itu ke celana Sehun dan beberapa noda kopi mengenai kaos putihnya. Untungnya begitu duduk tadi, Sehun langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi, sehingga tidak ikut terkena noda kopi.

"Aniya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Eummm, sebaiknya kau membersihkannya sedikit di kamar mandi, Sehun-ah. Aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Jongin. Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Kau tunggulah di sini. Aku akan segera kembali." Sehun pun segera berlalu ke kamar mandi. Tidak menyadari senyum di bibir Jongin saat dia menolak tawarannya.

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Jongin melirik jaket Sehun dan meraihnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang berdering nyaring dari dalam saku dan melihat siapa yang menelfon. Nama 'Luhannie' terpampang dilayar ponsel Sehun, membuat Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. Well, sepertinya mereka memang berjodoh. Jongin baru saja ingin menghubungi Luhan dengan menggunakan ponsel ini, tapi Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menelfonnya, lebih tepatnya menelfon Sehun.

Dengan senyum yang masih tercetak di wajah manisnya, Jongin menyentuh tombol hijau di sana. "Sehun—"

"Luhan Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin seketika menghentikan apa yang akan Luhan ucapkan.

"J-Jongin?"

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Nyiahahahahahahahahaha #ketawanista

Sepertinya ini TeBeCe paling tidak elit sepanjang sejarah 'The One' ya . Siapa yang tebakannya bener? Itu adalah Eomma heboh . Well, do'akan Liyya gak sibuk n bisa upadate sebelum tanggal 7. Karena Liyya mau mudik tanggal ntu. N kalo udah mudik, berarti baru bisa update sekitar seminggu setelah lebaran, soalnya di kampung Neneknya Liyya gak ada warnet -_-

Hmmmm, sebenernya Liyya gak terlalu yakin mau nge-post chap ini. Apalagi part yang bersama Eomma heboh -_- Itu rasa-rasanya GATOT :'( Tapi yasudahlah, semoga gak mengecewakan :D Oke! Siapa yang mau SAD ENDING acung tangan bareng Kkamjong! Kalo emang mau SAD END, berarti chap depan ini ff udah T-A-M-A-T. Tapi kalo mau HEPI END, ya berarti seperti kata lirik lagu, 'Badai pasti berlalu' :D

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! . 500+ Reviews. JEONGMAL GOMAWO #bow90° Liyya seneng banget. Makasih ya semuanya, kalian LUAR BIASA #alaArielNoah :D

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to Eonnie, Saeng, n Chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**YANG PUNYA AKUN,**

**sari2min**** | Nevada Adhara | ****dian deer****ChickenK****ID | ****destyrahmasari****Kiela Yue | ****sofia****.****ningsih**** | Oh SeHan | ****RamdaniHunhan****XiaLu BlackPearl****HunHan Baby****Nurfadillah**** | uswatun hasanah | ****RirinSekarini****Lee MingKyu****ajib4ff****mitahunhan**** | chyshinji0204 | PandaPanda Taoris | ****82NineNine**** | Deer Panda | -Shipper | Novey | asroyasrii | junmakyu | devi15300 | | Amortentia Chan | ****LittleZhao****Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora****chocotaro**** | Xi Ri Rin | ****RZHH 261220**** | Choi Min Gi**

**Liyya bales di PM yaaa :D Soalnya kalo dibales di sini, ntar jadinya kepanjangan ffnya ^_^**

_**dearluhan**__**:**_Iya deek, masa galoh nya Thehun udah dimulai neeh :D Thehun kalo udah melas mah nyeseknya ngalah2i Luhan :'( Eon gak tahu berapa lama masa galohnya Thehun, tergantung Luhan sih sebenernya . Sequel 'Saranghae, Nae Appa!', ditunggu aja. Mungkin gak lama lagi bakal brojhol(?) :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lena99:**_Cheonmaa ^_^ Tuh Sehun udah menentukan pilihannya kok :D Cuma sepertinya masih akan ada masalah deh #opps . Wkwkwkwkwk, kalo Cinta Fitri maaaah, ceritanya tak ada habisnya. Mbulet kaya' benang -_- Ini udah update, sehari lebih cepat loooh :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Im lulu**__**:**_Sedikit miris buat Sehun gpp lah yaaa :D Hunhan bersatu gak yaaa? #masihbingung -_- Ddo'akan aja deh :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**SummerSehun**__**:**_Omoooo! Liyya juga terharu banget sama persahabatannya mereka :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WireMomo**__**:**_Deng Dong #soundeffecgagal -_- Itu bukan Lay apalagi Xiumin, tapi mamihnya Thehun .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Karuhi-chan**__**:**_Yuuupppsss. Bener bangeeet, itu Mamihnya Thehun :D Gomawo udah bilang Daebak yaaa :) Ini udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Ariadna**__**:**_Uyeeeeaaaaa #ikutanteriak :D Endingnya bisa jadi chap depan, bisa jadi kurang 3 chap lagi :D Mau ending HunHan? Oke siiip, kalo begitu harus berdo'a yang banyak yaaaa . #ikutanbawabannerjumbo

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lili**__**: **_Wkwkwkwkwkwk, Sehun bisa aja panas, padahal dia kan pemilik kekuatan angin *loh? Hmmmm, sayangnya itu buka Baby Panda -_- tapi itu CaMer nya Luhan, hehehehehe .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_Apuaaaahhh? Harus lebih dipanjangin :o Emang ada kebahagiaan tersendiri ya kalo liat Thehun ngegalao . Cadel udah ngambil keputusan tuuuh, tapi kayaknya Jongin mau bikin masalah deh #ooppss ;)

Aeeeeyyy, maldo andwae laaaah. Masa' iya jadi KrisKai -_- Itu namanya memaksakan kehendak bangeeeet. Toh masih banyak yang jomblo kaaan, ada XiuChenLyTao. Anggap ajalah mereka jadian sama salah satu ntu, ato ngejomblo, ato sama yang lain .

Yuuupppsss, betul bangeeet, itu Mamihnya Thehun alias CaMernya Luhan :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**xihan zhang:**_Uljimaaaa :'( Ya ampuuun, bacanya tengah malam neeh? Jadi kayak film horor aja, tangisan tengah malam . hehehehehe. Gomawo karena udah suka sama ff nya Liyya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Misterius**__**:**_Gwaenchanna :D Siapin tissue yang banyak gpp deeek, kan kemungkinan Sad ending, eh enggak ding :P Mudah-mudahan hepi end kok :D Reviewnya sama sekali gak kepanjangan deeek, kurang panjang malah #plakk -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**DiraLeeXiOh**__**:**_ OMOOOOO! Pertama-tama, Eonnie mau ngucapin banyaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih karena udah nyempetin Revie mulai chapter satu sampe' akhirnya ketemu di chap 19 #hugDira

Kedua, Eon juga mau minta maaf, karena cuma bales di sini doank :( #bow

Gomawo udah mengikuti perjalanan cinta Luhan yang dipenuhi lika-liku tak menentu ini :D Siapa yang datang? Udah tau kan yaaa . Makasih udah bilang Daebak :D Sehun udah milih Luhan, tapi sepertinya Kkamjong berkata lain ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16**__**: **_Iya noooh. Bilangin dong ke Lulu, jangan nagis terus :( Liyya juga kangeeeen banget pengen nulis moment manis kayak awal2 dulu, tapi apa hendak dikata, HunHan kan lagi ribut -_- Tamu nya udah tahu siapa kan :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lele:**_Jangan nagiiissss #pukpukchingu :D Ini udah dilanjut, semoga gak ngecewain yaaa :/

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-sl:**_Yeeeeey, yang perasaannya campur aduk kaya' rujak(?) #plakk -_- Kan di cut di situ justru biar penasaran . makasih buar semangatnya yaaa :D FIGHTING!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu: **_4 hari lagi? 2 hari, chingu. Hitungannya kan dari pengakuan Kkamjong :D Kan Luhan kalo udah ngumpul BaekSoo, rempongnya keluar . Naaaaah, mungkin sad dulu, trus hepi gitu kali ya o.O Chap depan Klimaks nya HunkaiHan, tapi masalah Hunhan belom berakhir ;) Omooooo! Makasih banget ya buat sarannya. Itu membantu banget tau gak! #hugChingu :D Gpp review yang panjang, Liyya sukaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer**__**:**_Annyeoooong ^_^ Yeeeee, gak ketinggalan lagi .

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk :D Aigoooo! Gomawo udah bilang bagus :D Moga chap ini g mengecewakan ya, soalnya Eon sendiri rada gak pede sama Chap ini -_- Satu dialog yang kamu g ngerti yang mana deeek?

Sehun bakal lebih merana kok :D Mungkin di chap depan, dan depannya lagi #plakk -_- Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk membuka mata Luhan kok :) Yuuuupppsss! Bener bangeeet, itu Eomma nya Sehun, deeek . Siiip, Eon udah ancang2 buat crita baru kok, tetep Luhan doook, tapi bukan HunHan :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HyunRa: **_Omooo! Gomawo udah bilang keren :D Orang misteriusnya udah tau kan siapa? Mudah-mudahan Hepi end ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WinterHeaven**__**:**_ Whut whut whuuutttt :o Woles deeeeeekkk . Kalo Sehun terjun ke laut, Luhan sama siapa dooonk :( Gpp kok deeek, review kalo sempet aja, gpp :D Yuuupppsss, 100 jempol buat saeng. Itu memang Eomma nya Sehun :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi? Jangan takut untuk mengkritik, menyuarakan pendapat, dan bahkan menghina.

So, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug** readers satu-satu ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kim Jongin, Kris, Others

Pairing: HunHan, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 21 of ?

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

_**Jongin melirik jaket Sehun dan meraihnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang berdering nyaring dari dalam saku dan melihat siapa yang menelfon. Nama 'Luhannie' terpampang dilayar ponsel Sehun, membuat Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. Well, sepertinya mereka memang berjodoh. Jongin baru saja ingin menghubungi Luhan dengan menggunakan ponsel ini, tapi Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menelfonnya, lebih tepatnya menelfon Sehun.**_

_**Dengan senyum yang masih tercetak di wajah manisnya, Jongin menyentuh tombol hijau di sana. "Sehun—"**_

"_**Luhan Hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin seketika menghentikan apa yang akan Luhan ucapkan.**_

"_**J-Jongin?"**_

**~O.O~**

Pip

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Jongin segera menghapus catatan panggilan terakhir dari Luhan untuk menghapus jejak. Dengan begitu, Sehun tidak akan tahu kalau Luhan sempat menelfonnya. Mengutak-atik ponsel Sehun sebentar sebelum mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Manik mata Jongin tertuju pada gambar note di layar awal ponsel Sehun. Penasaran, dia pun membukanya.

_**12 April**_

_**MEET LUHANNIE DI KAFE BIASA JAM 7 MALAM**_

Jongin melirik jam di layar ponsel. Pukul 18:25. Satu ide lagi terlintas dibenaknya. Kalau dia saja harus berjuang untuk membuat Sehun kembali padanya, walaupun berakhir dengan sebuah kegagalan yang menyedihkan, maka there is NO WAY dia akan membuat Luhan dan Sehun bersatu dengan mudahnya. Bukankah mereka bilang kalau mereka saling mencintai? Saling percaya? Kalau memang begitu, maka apa yang akan dilakukannya seharusnya bukan hal yang sulit untuk mereka lalui. Kalau keduanya memang benar-benar mempunyai cinta yang sangat besar satu sama lain, maka mereka pasti akan menemukan jalan untuk bersatu.

10 menit berlalu, dan Sehun masih belum kembali dari kamar mandi. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. Lagipula, masih ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya. Hanya butuh sedikit keberuntungan yang berpihak padanya.

Cklekk

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Sehun yang tengah mengusap-usap kaos dan celananya dengan tisu yang sebelumnya sudah dibasahkan terlebih dahulu. Tapi matanya tidak terfokus pada Sehun, melainkan benda kecil yang tergeletak manis di atas wastafel. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berpihak padanya.

"Sehun-ah!" panggilnya membuat perhatian Sehun terarah padanya.

"Eoh? Mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun. Jongin berjalan pelan ke arah Sehun dengan jaket di tangannya. Berdiri di samping Sehun, tepat di depan benda mungil incarannya.

"Tentu saja karena kau tidak kunjung kembali. Makanya aku menyusulmu kemari," jawab Jongin. "Ah, mianhae. Tadi sedikit ramai, jadi harus antri."

"Gwaenchanna!" ucap Jongin. "Kau sudah selesai? Aku rasa kita harus kembali ke bandara sekarang!" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan jaket di tangannya.

"Eum. Tentu saja!" jawab Sehun membenahi pakaiannya dan memakai jaketnya. Namun keningnya berkerut saat menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tidak melihat jam tanganku di situ tadi?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Jam tangan? Sejak masuk tadi, aku tidak melihat apapun di sini," jawab Jongin ikut mengerutkan keningnya. Menunjukkan kalau dia juga bingung.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingat kalau tadi aku meletakkannya di sini!"

"Ini salahmu sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ini kamar mandi umum. Seharusnya kau tidak meletakkannya sembarangan. Apalagi tadi kau bilang kalau di sini sedikit ramai. Bisa jadi ada yang mengambilnya tanpa kau sadari," ucap Jongin enteng. "Memangnya, itu jam tangan penting?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bukan begitu, walaupun jam tangannya sudah jelak, tapi aku membutuhkannya untuk melihat jam."

"Aeeeeyyy! Pabbo-ya! Kau kan masih punya ponsel!" ujar Jongin mengingatkan.

"Ah! Kau benar!" Sehun menepuk dahinya pelan kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya. Tersenyum puas saat melihat jam di ponselnya kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Kajja! Bukankah kau bilang kita harus kembali ke bandara? Aku rasa, aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk mengantarmu ke sana."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun. Dewi Fortuna benar-benar berada di pihaknya.

"Gomawo sudah mau menemui dan mengantarku kembali," ucap Jongin saat tiba di ruang tunggu bandara. "Aniyo! Sahabatku akan pergi. Tentu saja aku aku harus mengantarnya," jawab Sehun tersenyum. "Nah, karena aku sudah berbaik hati mengantarmu, maka kau harus memenangkan kompetisi itu! arrasseo!" tambahnya.

Jongin megangguk matap. "PASTI!" ucapnya. "Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Saengil Chukahae, Sehun-ah! Mianhae, aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa," ujarnya kemudian saat mengingat tanggal di note Sehun.

"Gwaenchanna! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mengingatnya!" Sehun mencibir. "Yaaaah! Tentu saja aku mengingat hari ulang tahun sahabatku!"

"Hehehehehe, arrasseo!" Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Gomawo karena masih mengingatnya." Sehun kembali mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum. Masih sempat, pikirnya.

"Jja! Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada janji dengan Luhan!" tukasnya setelah kembali mengobrol beberapa menit dengan Jongin.

"Kau ada janji dengan Luhan Hyung? Sepertinya penting. Apa mau merayakan ulang tahun dengannya?" tanya Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hmmmm, kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, mungkin saja."

"Arrasseo! Good luck ya!" ucap Jongin sebelum Sehun meninggalkannya. "AH! SEHUN-AH!" teriaknya membuat Sehun kembali membalikkan badannya. "Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Luhan Hyung!" ucapnya sedikit keras, mengingat jarak mereka yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Untuk sesaat, Sehun terdiam bingung. Mengapa Jongin memintanya untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada Luhan? Namun dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian segera berlari keluar dari bandara. Tidak ingin mengulur lebih banyak waktu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk berfikir mengapa Jongin memintanya untuk melakukan itu. Dia bisa menanyakannya pada Luhan nanti.

"TAKSI!" teriak Sehun begitu tiba di luar bandara. Namun beberapa taksi yang ada, semua melewatinya. Pertanda kalau di dalam sudah ada penumpangnya. Baru setelah kurang lebih 5 menit, yang terasa seperti 5 jam baginya, dia berdiri di sana, akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan taksi yang kosong. Sehun segera menaiki taksi tersebut dan mengatakan alamat tujuannya.

Melirik ponselnya, wajahnya seketika berubah cemas. Dia hanya punya waktu 25 menit sebelum pukul 7. Semoga dia bisa datang tepat waktu, do'anya dalam hati.

**~O.O~**

"Jadi kau akan bertemu Sehun nanti malam?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan saat sarapan pagi. "Eum!" Luhan mengangguk. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo. Hanya bertanya," jawab Baekhyun cuek. Entah mengapa, dia mempunya feeling yang tidak bisa dikatakan bagus tentang pertemuan Luhan dan Sehun nanti malam. 'Aku harap, kali ini dia tidak kembali bertindak bodoh!' batinnya.

"Oh ya, Hyung! Bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahun Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, apa kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya? Well, aku tahu hubungan kalian sedang menggantung, tapi kan—"

"Arrasseo Eomma. Aku tahu maksudmu. And yes! Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya," jawab Luhan memotong pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongmalyeo?" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Kau membelikan apa untuk Sehun, Hyung? Kapan kau membelinya? Mengapa kami tidak diajak?" tanyanya berturut-turut.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku sengaja meminta Kris untuk mengantarkanku membelinya. Karena kalau aku mengajakmu atau Kyungsoo, yang ada nanti kau akan menyuruhku mebelikan eye liner untuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan menyuruhku membelikan peralatan dapur," canda Luhan.

Pletakk

"Awww!" Dua jitakan manis dari BaekSoo. "Yaaaaak! Kenapa dijitak? Aku kan hanya bercanda!" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Tidak perlu lebay, Hyung! Kami bahkan tidak benar-benar menjitakmu. Hanya menempelkan tangan kami sebentar dengan kepalamu!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Hehehehehehe," Luhan nyengir.

"Lalu, apa yang kau belikan untuk Sehun? Apa Kris Hyung yang mengusulkan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Aniyo. Kris hanya mengantarkanku untuk memilihnya," jawab Luhan seraya membereskan piringnya dan meletakkannya di bak cuci piring. Diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga telah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menentukan apa yang akan kau berikan pada Sehun? Seingatku, bahkan baju untuk kencan saja, kau masih merengek pada Baekhyun Hyung!" tanya Kyungsoo ikut penasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Luhan memberikan tatapan tak setujunya pada BaekSoo yang hanya dianggap sebagai 'another cute glare' oleh keduanya. Karena tatapan maut(?) nya tidak dianggap sama sekali, Luhan pun menghela nafasnya lebay dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Masih diikuti oleh BaekSoo yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

Setibanya di dalam kamar, BaekSoo langsung duduk manis di atas ranjang Luhan, sedangkan dia terlihat menngambil sesuatu dari dalam laci di almarinya. "Ini!" ucap Luhan memberikan bungkusan kecil seperti kado pada BaekSoo.

"Jam tangan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. "Hyung! Mengapa kau memberikan jam tangan untuk Sehun?" tanyanya lagi. "Tentu saja agar dia tidak terlambat setiap kali dia membuat janji. Iya kan Luhan Hyung?" jawab Kyungsoo sok tahu.

Pletak Pletakk

Luhan tersenyum puas setelah membalaskan dendamnya. Dia mengambil kembali jam tangan di tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak kado di tangan Kyungsoo. Dia lalu memposisikan dirinya di tempat favoritnya jika sedang bersama BaekSoo. Duduk di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Jam tangan itu, berarti aku ingin dia selalu memakainya dan mengingatku setiap saat. Setiap kali dia melihat jam tangan ini. Agar dia tidak melupakanku," ucap Luhan tersenyum. "Lagi pula, saat itu Sehun pernah mengeluh ingin membeli jam tangan baru. Dan kemarin, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya waktu Eomma datang, aku lihat dia belum membeli jam yang baru. Karena itu aku membelikannya jam tangan. Hehehehe."

"Tapi, aku takut dia tidak datang!" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba berubah jadi sendu.

"Tentu saja Sehun akan datang, Hyung! Kau adalah hal terbaik yang bisa didapatkannya Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu, Hyung!" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Luhan pelan. "Dan jika memang dia tidak datang," lanjutnya seraya menatap Baekhyun. "Berarti Sehun adalah manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini!" sahut Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menatap kado di tangannya. "Lalu, apa kalian akan merayakan ulang tahun Sehun bersama nanti?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hmmmm, kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, mungkin saja," jawab Luhan menerawang. Semoga kali ini Sehun benar-benar tidak melupakannya, pikirnya kemudian meletakkan kado kecil tersebut ke dalam paper bag di atas nakas.

**~O.O~**

Pukul 05:50 pm

Luhan sudah rapi dengan jeans abu-abu dan sweater merahnya. Menatap pantulannya di cermin dan merapikan rambut pink nya. Setelah semuanya terlihat sempurna -menurutnya- Luhan pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jeans nya dan meraih paper bag yang berisi hadiah untuk Sehun. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Luhan juga mengambil satu kotak kado lagi dari dalam laci meja belajarnya. Sebuah kotak kado berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari kado sebelumnya. Sepertinya, dia menyiapkan dua kado yang berbeda untuk Sehun. Luhan menatapnya sebentar sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku sweaternya. 'Semoga aku tidak harus memberikan ini pada Sehun,' batinnya berharap.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Bukankah kalian janjian pukul 7? Itu kan masih satu jam lagi." Baekhyun menimpali.

"Hmmmmm, aku hanya ingin berangkat lebih awal. Dengan begitu, aku bisa berjalan dengan santai dan tidak perlu terburu-buru. Lagipula, sekaligus jalan-jalan sore kan? Hehehehe." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dia sudah siap untuk berangkat bahkan satu jam sebelum waktunya. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu gugup?

"Hhhhh, arrasseo. Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan Hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo paham. Mengangguk mengiyakan, Luhan pun berjalan keluar dari rumahnya menuju kafe tempatnya janjian dengan Sehun.

Tring

Suara itu berbunyi saat Luhan masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Selamat datang!" ucap salah satu pelayan sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Oh? Luhan Sunbae!" seru pelayan tersebut saat melihat kalau ternyata Luhan yang datang.

"Annyeong Chen-ah!" Luhan tersenyum ramah dan berjalan ke meja langganannya. "Sunbae sendirian saja?" tanya Chen bingung. "Sehun dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eum. Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggunya," jawab Luhan seadanya. "Owh. Arrasseo! Mau pesan sekarang, Sunbae?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Berapa kali aku bilang untuk berhenti memanggilku Sunbae, Chen-ah! Panggil aku Hyung!" omel Luhan.

"Hehehehehe. Mianhae, Sun— ah, maksudku, Hyung! Habisnya aku terbiasa memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Sunbae'." Chen terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin memesan sekarang, Hyung? Atau mau menunggu Sehun datang?" Chen mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku rasa, aku akan meminum 'Milk Tea' sambil menunggu Sehun," jawab Luhan. "Arrasseo. Tunggu sebentar, ne!" Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan meraih ponsel di saku celananya untuk melihat jam. Pukul 06:15 pm. Berarti masih 45 menit lagi. Hhhhhh. Tidak bisa kah waktu berjalan lebih cepat? Pikirnya. Dia mengutak-atik ponselnya bosan dan tanpa sengaja dia men-dial panggilan cepat nomor 1. Dia menelfon Sehun.

'Omoooo! Eottokhae! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aiiisssh! Tangan pabbo!' paniknya saat menyadari kecerobohannya. Kalau dia meneruskannya sampai Sehun mengangkat, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Tapi, kalau memutuskan sambungan telepon, nanti Sehun akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. 'Aigoooo! Kau benar-benar jenius, Luhan!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Belum selesai dia berdebat dengan kedua pilihannya, seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilan Luhan, membuat mata Luhan terbelalak sempurna. 'Oke, Luhan! Sebaiknya kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Bilang saja kalau kau tak sengaja memencet nomernya. Ya! Bilang begitu saja!' putusnya mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Sehun—"

"Luhan Hyung? Ada apa?" ucapannya terputus saat seseorang di seberang sana menyapanya. Suara yang lumayan familiar di telinganya. Tapi itu bukan suara Sehun. itu suara—

"J-Jongin?" tanyanya ragu. Apa dia salah sambung? Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya untuk melihat nomor yang dipanggilnya. Tidak! Itu nomor Sehun. Nama 'Sehunnie' jelas terpampang di layar ponselnya saat ini. Lalu, mengapa Jongin bisa menjawab ponsel Sehun? Luhan menelan ludahnya berat. Apa itu berarti,,,?

"Bukankah ini ponsel Sehun? Mengapa bisa ada di tanganmu?" tanya Luhan menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Jongin terkekeh di seberang sana sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja karena Sehun sedang bersamaku!" jawabnya enteng membuat kuping Luhan panas. Sehun ada di sana? Tapi—

"Kalau Sehun sedang bersamamu, mengapa bukan dia yang menjawab panggilanku?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Mungkin," Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Luhan geram. "Karena dia tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Dia langsung pergi saat mengetahui kalau kau yang menelfonnya!"

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya. "Dan mengapa dia melakukannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi, Luhan bisa mendengar suara tawa di seberang sana. Tawa meremehkan dari Jongin untuknya. "Mungkin karena dia ingin membiarkanku untuk mengangkatnya," jawabnya. "Untuk apa dia menginginkan itu?"

"Karena dia tidak tega padamu, Hyung! Karena dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia ingin kembali padaku tapi terlalu kasihan padamu kalau harus mengatakannya langsung!"

Luhan menutup matanya yang mulai terasa panas. Tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak mungkin melakukannya kan? "Aku tidak percaya!" tukas Luhan. "Aku tidak percaya kalau bukan Sehun yang mengatakannya padaku!"

"Tch! Terserah padamu, Hyung! Yang jelas, saat ini Sehun menolak untuk bicara denganmu. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras ingin bicara dengannya, kau bisa mencoba untuk menghubunginya nanti," ujar Jongin. Dan sebelum dia sempat menjawabnya, Jongin kembali bersuara. "Atau, aku akan membujuknya untuk menghubungimu nanti. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak boleh begitu tidak sopannya kan pada HYUNG nya sendiri, kan?!" ucapnya memberi penekanan pada kata HYUNG kemudian memutus sambungan telepon.

Luhan menatap ponselnya nanar dan mengedipkan matanya yang mulai berair. Apakah Sehun benar-benar melakukan ini padanya? Apakah ini jawaban dari Sehun? Kalau memang benar, ini terlalu kejam untuknya. Bukan karena dia tidak memilih Luhan. Tapi caranya menyampaikannya yang kejam. Mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya langsung padanya? Luhan tidak mungkin menolak keputusan Sehun. Kebahagiaan Sehun. Jadi, mengapa dia harus mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini?

"—han Hyung! Luhan Hyung!" suara cempreng Chen yang memanggil namanya dengan sedikit mengguncangkan bahunya menarik Luhan dari lamunannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun, Hyung! Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"N-ne? Aaah, a-aku. N-ne! Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu!" jawab Luhan sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik yang bisa diberikannya saat itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jja! Ini 'Milk tea' nya, Hyung! Selamat menikmati, ne! Tenang saja. Sehun pasti datang sebentar lagi!" ujarnya sebelum kembali untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Luhan menatap punggung Chen yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Chen benar! Sehun pasti akan segera datang. Ini bahkan masih belum jam 7. Jadi Sehun berhak untuk berada dimanapun yang dia mau sekarang. Ya! Sehun yang dikenalnya tidak mungkin seperti ini. Walaupun hanya untuk mengatakan kalau dia memilih Jongin, Sehun pasti akan datang.

Dan dengan itu, dengan keyakinan terakhir yang dimilikinya, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dan tetap menunggu Sehun di sana. Sesuai dengan janjinya. Dia akan mempertaruhkan kepercayaan terakhir yang dimilikinya untuk Sehun. Sekali lagi, dia akan mempercayai Sehun.

Dan Luhan pun menunggu dan menunggu. Meskipun dia mulai gusar saat Sehun tak kunjung datang. Meski tangannya mulai menggenggam erat kado kecil yang dia harap tidak diberikannya untuk Sehun saat 3 menit sebelum jam 7, dan Sehun belum juga muncul. Meskipun dia melanggar ucapannya sendiri dan tetap berada di sana meskipun jarum panjang sudah melewati angka 12. Luhan masih menunggu. Masih mempertaruhkan sisa kepercayaan yang dimilikinya. Sampai 25 menit kemudian Luhan menyerah.

Luhan berjalan pelan ke arah kasir untuk membayar pesanannya. Sebelum keluar, dia menghampiri Chen yang berdiri di samping pintu. Mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan memberikan, lebih tepatnya menitipkan, kado kecil yang sebelumnya tergeletak manis di dalam sweaternya pada Chen. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari kafe dengan perasaan sakit dan kecewa yang membuncah yang tak hanya terasa di dadanya, tapi juga di sekujur tubuhnya.

30 menit sudah berlalu dari waktu yang seharusnya, dan Sehun belum datang. Aniya! Sehun bukannya belum datang. Tapi dia memang tidak datang, batinnya. Luhan tersenyum miris menatap apartemen Sehun yang dilewatinya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Dia ingin segera pulang. Ingin segera tidur di kasur empuknya, walaupun dia tidak tahu entah dia bisa tidur atau tidak. Yang jelas, Luhan merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Bahkan Luhan tidak menangis.

Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir di pipi merahnya. Entah karena terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. Entah karena kekecewaan yang terlalu besar. Entah karena rasa sakit yang sangat dalam. Atau memang karena air mata itu sudah kering sebab dia terus mengurasnya selama beberapa hari terakhir, hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk malam ini. Yang jelas, air mata itu bahkan seolah enggan untuk keluar.

Luhan terus berjalan dengan tatapan nanar. Dia bisa merasakan kalau matanya mulai berair, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Sesekali, dia menoleh ke belakang. Siapa tahu Sehun datang saat dia baru saja pergi dan sedang berlari ke arahnya. Namun sampai dia tiba di depan rumahnya, Sehun tetap tidak ada. Luhan menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepertinya, kali ini dia benar-benar harus menyerah.

"Aku pulang!" ucapnya lemah setelah menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi saat mendengar suara lemah Luhan. OH NO! Not again! Pikir mereka. Namun itu terjadi, Luhan kembali pulang dengan wajah yang sarat akan kekecewaan. Yang membedakan hanya satu, wajah manis itu tidak dibasahi oleh air mata. Wajah manis itu hanya terlihat lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Namun Luhan tidak menjawab. Seolah dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di sana. Seolah dia tidak melihat tatapan khawatir yang diberikan oleh keduanya. Luhan terus berjalan lurus ke kamarnya tanpa satu suara pun. Baru saat dia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sangat pelan, yang bahkan BaekSoo sendiri hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Mianhae, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terlalu lelah saat ini!"

Blamm

Dan pintu itu tertutup dan terkunci dengan suara 'klik' yang jelas terdengar di tengah kesunyian yang tercipta. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Luhan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Luhan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur nyamannya begitu dia masuk ke kamarnya. Menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, meletakkan satu tangannya di atas keningnya, kemudian menutup matanya perlahan.

"_**Aku tidak perduli kalau Sehun masih mengaharapkan Jongin kembali. Aku tidak perduli kalaupun aku hanya menjadi pelarian dari Jongin. Aku tidak perduli kalaupun Sehunnie bersamaku hanya sampai Jongin kembali. Aku tidak perduli kalaupun jika Jongin datang kembali, Sehunnie akan kembali bersamanya dan meninggalkanku,"**_

Jadi, inikah akhir kisah cintanya? Pada akhirnya, Sehun memang masih mengharapkan Jongin kembali. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap hanya sebuah pelarian bagi Sehun. Pada akhirnya, Sehun hanya bertahan dengannya sampai Jongin kembali. Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun kembali pada Jongin dan meninggalkannya. Luhan menghadap ke samping dan meraih gulingnya. Guling yang nyaris tidak pernah disentuhnya semenjak dia memiliki 'Bambi'. Dia kembali tersenyum miris sebelum dunia mimpi menyambutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan kembali terbangun. Saat samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara bel yang dibunyikan berkali-kali yang disusul oleh suara gaduh dari depan rumahnya. Kamarnya memang paling dekat dari ruang tamu, makanya dia bisa mendengar keributan itu dengan jelas. Suara-suara itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Bahkan dia yakin sekali kalau salah satu suara itu adalah suara orang yang telah mengambil dan menghancurkan hatinya.

'Sehun?' pikir Luhan sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

**~O.O~**

"Ahjussie! Bisa tolong lebih cepat!"

Itu adalah kali ke-5 Sehun meminta -meneriaki- hal yang sama pada supir taksi yang sedang ditumpanginya. Pak supir tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan berusaha untuk mempercepat laju taksinya, meskipun bisa dibilang sia-sia. Yaaah, Seoul selalu memilih untuk macet di saat orang-orang sedang sangat terburu-buru.

Sehun kembali melihat jam di ponselnya. 18:45. Dia masih punya 15 menit lagi. Namun jika dia bertahan di dalam taksi yang terjebak di antara banyaknya kendaraan yang memenuhi jalanan kota Seoul ini, dia tidak tahu kapan bisa tiba di sana. Haruskah dia berlari kesana? Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi kalau berlari, dia akan membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu.

Sehun kembali menimbang-nimbang. Entah dia memilih untuk tetap di dalam taksi, atau dia berlari ke kafe, dia akan tetap terlambat. Tapi jika dia berlari, mungkin Luhan akan sedikit memaklumi dan mau memaafkan keterlambatannya kan? Terlambat pun, mungkin hanya sepuluh menit. Meskipun Luhan berkata tidak ada kata terlambat, tapi Sehun tahu Luhan. Dia pasti masih ada di sana.

And he did it. Dia keluar dari taksi setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kepada sang supir kemudian berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju kafe.

Sehun akhirnya tiba di kafe 25 menit kemudian dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena berlari sejauh itu. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kafe mencari Luhan. Namun NIHIL. Luhan tidak ada di sana.

Luhan sudah pulang? Tapi dia baru terlambat sekitar 10 menit saja. Apa Luhan benar-benar tidak mentoleransi keterlambatannya kali ini?

"Oh! SEHUN-AH!" Dia baru saja akan keluar saat Chen memanggil dan menghamprinya. "Aiiisshhh! Kenapa kau baru datang? Luhan Hyung sudah menunggumu lama. Dia baru saja pulang sekitar 10 menit yang lalu!" ujar Chen. "Dia terlihat kacau!" lanjutnya lagi.

10 menit yang lalu? Berarti Luhan benar-benar tidak menerima kata 'terlambat'?

"10 menit?" tanya Sehun memastikan. "Eum! Dia keluar tepat jam 07:30 pm tadi, dan sekarang pukul 07:40 pm. Berarti ya 10 menit yang lalu!" jawabnya membuat kening Sehun berkerut. Dia lalu menatap horor jam dinding yang ada di kafe.

07:40? Bagaimana bisa? Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan kalau sekarang masih pukul 07:10! Mengapa bisa begini? Berarti dia tidak telat 10 menit melainkan 40 menit?

"Arrasseo! Kalau begitu aku akan ke rumahnya saja!" jawab Sehun dan berbalik namun langsung dihentikan oleh Chen. "Luhan Hyung menitipkan ini untukmu sebelum dia pergi tadi." Chen menyerahkan kado kecil yang dititipkan oleh Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sehun menerima bungkusan mungil tersebut dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Karena penasaran, dia langsung membukanya untuk melihat isinya.

DEG

Manik mata Sehun langsung membelalak sempurna saat mengetahui isi dari bungkusan mungil tersebut. Bahkan Chen juga menatap benda itu tak percaya. Luhan Hyung memberikan itu untuk Sehun?

Srett

Sebuah memo kecil terjatuh saat Sehun mengambil 'hadiah'nya. Sebuah memo yang tidak kalah mengagetkan dari benda yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah memo yang menegaskan arti dari benda mungil pemberian Luhan.

_**Sehun-ah! Saengil Chuka Hamnida! Hyung akan selalu menyayangimu!**_

_**Your beloved Hyung,**_

_**Luhan :)**_

Sehun menggenggam erat kedua benda di tangannya dan segera berlari menuju rumah Luhan. ANDWAE! Dia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Dia tidak mau hubungannya berakhir seperti ini. Tidak setelah dia benar-benar menyadari kemana sebenarnya hatinya berlabuh. Tidak saat dia ingin memulai awal yang baru dengan Luhan. Tidak setelah dia berlari sejauh itu untuk menggapai Luhan. Tidak sekarang. Tidak selamanya. Dan Sehun pun mempercepat larinya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Sehun langsung memencet bel berkali-kali begitu tiba di rumah Luhan. Tidak perduli kalau BaekSoo akan -kembali- memarahinya. Dia sudah siap untuk dimarahi. Asalkan dia bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Luhan. Asalkan dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

CKLEKK

"Aigoo! Mengapa tidak sab— Sehun?" seru Kyungsoo saat melihat kedatangan Sehun. "Hyung! Aku harus bertemu dengan Luhan sekarang. Please!" pintanya memelas pada Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa memarahiku nanti Hyung. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar harus berbicara dan mejelaskan semuanya pada Luhan!" pintanya lagi.

"Sehun-ah. Luhan Hyung—"

"Luhan Hyung mengunci dirinya di kamarnya. Dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengan kami. Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau dia mau menemuimu?" ucap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. "Seriousely Oh Sehun! Kali ini apalagi yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Baekhyun. Namun kali ini dia tidak meneriaki Sehun. Dia menyerah untuk berteriak pada Sehun.

"Hyung! Aku—"

"Pulanglah, Oh Sehun! biarkan Luhan Hyung isirahat. Kau bisa kembali lagi besok!" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Dan sebelum Sehun sempat menjawabnya, pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Andwae! Hyung! Aku ingin bicara dengan Luhan! Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padanya! Dia salah paham, Hyung. Hyung jebal! Buka pintunya dan biarkan aku bertemu dengan Luhan!" teriak Sehun sambil menggedor-gedor pintu tak bersalah di depannya.

BaekSoo memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sehun berteriak di sana dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Namun mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh sosok Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan menatap ke arah pintu.

"Kau ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati sambil mengusap punggung Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai balasan. "Aniyo. Aku masih sangat lelah," ucapnya hendak kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Sehun kembali berteriak di luar sana. Masih diiringi dengan suara tangannya yang berbenturan dengan daun pintu.

"Hyung! Jebal! Biarkan aku bicara dengan Luhan! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum berbicara dengannya. Hyung! Tolong buka pintunya, Hyung!" Bahkan Baekhyun kasihan mendengar teriakan putus asa dari Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau temui dia, Hyung. Walau hanya sebantar!" ucap Kyungsoo bijak. Kali ini, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hyung! Aku—" CKLEKK

Kalimat Sehun terputus begitu saja saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Di depannya, Luhan berdiri dengan wajah kusutnya dan menatapnya datar. Luhan memang terlihat sangat lelah. "Luhan-ah! Kau ha—"

"Pulanglah! Sebelum tetangga berdatangan karena keributan yang kau buat. Sebelum mereka memanggil polisi karena kau sudah mengusik ketenangan mereka." Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun.

"Tapi kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Lu! Semua ini—"

"Aku lelah, Sehun-ah! Sangat lelah. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku? Aku hanya ingin istirahat. Kali ini saja. Biarkan aku istirahat. Kali ini saja, lakukan apa yang aku pinta." Sehun terdiam. Ini kali kedua Luhan menolaknya.

"Hhhhhhh. Pulanglah. Kau bisa menjelaskannya besok!" Blamm

Dan -lagi- sebelum Sehun sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, pintu itu kembali tertutup di hadapannya. "Hyung!" lirih Sehun sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Melakukan apa yang Luhan pinta. Dia langsung terduduk lemas di atas sofa begitu tiba di apartemennya. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan menekuk lututnya. Menatap benda mungil pemberian Luhan di tangannya.

Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk sepatu mungil.

Apakah kali ini hubungannya dengan Luhan benar-benar berakhir?

"Hyung!" lirihnya lagi bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Dan Sehun pun menangis.

**~O.O~**

Paginya, Luhan terbangun dengan mata yang hampir menyerupai panda. Bagaimana tidak jika dia terus menangis semalam? Begitu dia meminta Sehun untuk pulang dan menutup pintu, Luhan langsung ambruk dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah manisnya. Dan begitu setetes air mata itu jatuh, maka air mata itu seolah tidak bisa berhenti.

Luhan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sedikit menutup mata pandanya dengan make-up, yang diajarkan Baekhyun, dan merapikan penampilannya. Matanya lalu tertuju pada kalung dengan inisial 'H' yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Luhan mendesah pelan dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan kalung tersebut. Dia sudah tidak berhak untuk memakainya.

"Hyung?" ucap BaekSoo kaget begitu melihatnya keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan rapi. Bahkan Luhan tidak terlihat kalau habis menangis hebat semalam. "Kau akan berangkat kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum. Aku rasa, aku sudah terlalu sering membolos," jawabnya enteng dengan seutas senyum di wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hyung? Aku bisa membuatkan surat izin untukmu. Jadi istirahatlah!" ucap Kyungsoo prihatin. "Aniyo!" tolak Luhan. "Aku sudah cukup istirahat dan sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kajja kita berangkat! Aku tidak mau kita terlambat!" ajaknya lalu berjalan pergi.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu dan membalikkan badannya. "Aku hanya ingin minta satu hal dari kalian!" ucapnya serius. BaekSoo mengangguk. "Begitu kita melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah nanti, maka kalian harus melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Bersikaplah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padaku, juga pada Sehun. kalian bisa melakukannya?"

BaekSoo menatapnya bingung. Mereka terlihat membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun akhirnya hanya mengangguk setuju. Luhan pun tersenyum puas dengan jawaban kedua dongsaengnya dan kembali membalikkan badannya. Membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kampusnya. Menyambut hari baru yang akan mewarnai hidupnya. Hari barunya tanpa seorang Oh Sehun.

**~O.O~**

Luhan sedang berkutat dengan bukunya di dalam perpustakaan saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Sehun dan kembali membaca bukunya. Membiarkan Sehun menatapnya bingung.

Apa Luhan baru saja tersenyum ke arahnya? Apa itu berarti Luhan sudah memaafkannya?

"Mengapa kau berdiri di situ Sehun-ah? Duduklah. Kau bisa mengambil buku di rak jika ingin membaca sesuatu," ucap Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk membaca buku, Lu! Aku—"

"Hyung!" potong Luhan cepat. "Kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk memanggilku 'Hyung' mulai sekarang, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya menahan perasaan sakit yang melintas di dadanya.

"Shireo! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu!" tolak Sehun.

"Geurae? Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan mendengar apapun yang ingin kau katakan saat ini!" jawab Luhan. "Arrasseo arrasseo! Aku akan memanggilmu 'Hyung'."

"Baiklah!" Luhan menatap jam ponselnya. "Kau punya waktu 5 menit untuk bicara sebelum kelasku dimulai."

5 menit? Oke! Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali kan?

"Ehem!" Sehun berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Mianhae, Hyung. Aku—"

"Skip that part! Kau tahu kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sehun-ah. Kau juga tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, karena 1 menitmu baru saja berlalu!"

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Arrasseo!" ucapnya. Dan cerita itu pun mengalir. Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Tentang pertemuannya dengan Jongin. Tentang apa yang dikatakannya pada Jongin. Tentang jam di ponselnya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa terlambat 30 menit. Semuanya. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Dan Luhan hanya mendengarkannya. Terbesit rasa senang dan lega saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Sehun memilihnya. Namun kekecewaannya pada Sehun lebih besar dari semua perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"5 menitmu sudah habis, dan aku harus segera kembali ke kelas sekarang," ucap Luhan saat Sehun selesai dengan penjelasannya. Membuat Sehun menatapnya tak percaya. Hanya itu reaksi Luhan? Bukankah seharusnya Luhan memeluknya dan kembali padanya setelah mendengar semuanya?

Hhhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan. Dia tahu arti tatapan itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sehun-ah. Jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak mungkin bisa marah padamu untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, kita sudah mempunyai kesepakatan. Kau terlambat. Tidak hanya 5 atau 10 menit, tapi 40 menit. Disengaja atau tidak, tapi itu yang terjadi!" tutur Luhan sambil merapikan bukunya.

"Maaf, tapi kelasku akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Sehun-ah! Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng yang paling aku sayangi!" ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut Sehun pelan kemudian berlalu pergi dari sana.

'Tapi aku tidak ingin kembali menjadi dongsaengmu, Hyung!' lirih Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin mengecil dalam pandangannya. Dia sudah memutuskannya. Walalupun Luhan menolaknya, dia tidak akan menyerah.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Sehun beberapa hari terakhir. Menelfon, mengirim pesan, mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisara dengan Luhan. Memintanya kembali padanya. Walau Luhan tetap menolaknya, Sehun tidak pernah menyerah. Dia akan mendapatkan Luhan kembali.

Pagi ini Sehun terus mengikuti Luhan kemanapun dia pergi. Menekan rasa sakit di dada kirinya saat melihat Luhan di kantin, bersama dengan keempat dongsaeng anehnya dan pengawal pribadi (read: Kris) di sampingnya. Mengepalkan tangannya saat rasa sakit itu semakin terasa begitu matanya menangkap senyum manis yang disunggingkan oleh Luhan, seolah dia tidak sedih sama sekali. Seolah dia tidak sedih sama sekali. Seolah hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak pernah ada.

Seharusnya dia yang berada di samping Luhan saat ini, pikirnya. Sehun hanya bisa menatap sosok Luhan dari kejauhan. Menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk bisa kembali berbicara berdua dengan Luhan.

**~O.O~**

Luhan baru saja akan keluar dari kamar mandi saat tiba-tiba Sehun mendorongnya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam. Menatapnya dalam dan mengunci pergerakannya. Luhan tahu apa yang diingankan Sehun sebenarnya, namun dia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sehun-ah! Wae Geurae? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Luhan.

"Luhan-ah! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah aku sudah memilihmu? Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sudah memaafkanku?" ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Hyung! Kau harus menambahkan kata itu dalam setiap panggilanmu, Sehun-ah. Dan tentu saja aku sudah memaafkanmu!" jawab Luhan. Berusaha cukup sabar menghadapi Sehun.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih seperti ini? Kalau memang kau sudah memaafkanku, mengapa kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

"Karena semuanya tidak sesimpel itu, Oh Sehun! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya! Aku memaafkanmu. Namun apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dirubah!" Luhan mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Hyung! Mianhae!"

"See! Kau selalu seperti ini. Mengandalkan maafku dalam setiap permasalahan kita. Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku, Sehun-ah! Berhentilah meminta maaf jika kau tidak benar-benar menyesali apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal, Hyung!"

"Aniyo. Pada kenyataannya, kau tidak pernah menyesal, Sehun-ah. Kau meminta maaf padaku di hari sebelumnya, tapi kemudian kau melakukannya lagi keesokan harinya. Jika kau benar-benar menyesal, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Meminta maaf berkali-kali untuk alasan yang sama. Jongin!" Sehun terdiam.

"Jika kau meminta maaf karena menyesali perbuatanmu, maka jangan melakukan kesalahan! Daripada meminta maaf padaku, tidak pernahkah terbesit dipikiranmu untuk berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang kemudian menuntutmu untuk meminta maaf padaku sebelum kau benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Jika dengan kau bertemu dengan Jongin, kau akan meminta maaf padaku, maka jangan temui Jongin! Jika kau akan menyesal karena keterlambatanmu, maka jangan datang terlambat! Kau bisa mengatakan pada Jongin kalau kau tidak bisa menemuinya, Sehun-ah! Dengan kau tidak datang pun, dia akan tahu apa jawabanmu. Atau kau bisa mengatakan padaku terlebih dahulu sebelumnya. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya, Sehun-ah. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar tanpa pernah benar-benar memikirkan apa yang akan aku rasakan!" Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Sekarang katakan padaku! Jika suatu hari aku berkata padamu kalau Kris memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai jawabannya?" tanya Luhan. "Tentu saja aku akan memintamu untuk menolaknya, Hyung! Kau adalah kekasihku!" jawab Sehun pelan.

"Exactly! Lalu apa yang kau pikir aku rasakan saat itu? Saat kau berkata kalau Jongin memintamu kembali padanya? Saat kau berkata kalau kau meragukan perasaanmu sendiri?" Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Pada kenyataannya, kau tidak pernah benar-benar menghargaiku, Sehun-ah! Kau selalu menganggap remeh semua maaf yang aku berikan selama ini. Dan aku lelah. Lelah untuk memaafkanmu. Lelah untuk rasa sakit dan kecewa yang aku terima. Lelah karena semua yang terjadi. Aku menyerah, Sehun-ah!" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku berterima kasih karena kau telah memilihku. Tapi aku tidak yakin kita bisa kembali seperi dulu. Mungkin sejak awal, hubungan ini memang salah. Kau terlalu muda untuk bisa mengerti dan memahami apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan di balik semua senyuman yang aku tunjukkan. Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir, Sehun-ah. Kau juga tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk memahamiku. Mungkin memang hubungan Hyung-Dongsaeng lebih cocok untuk kita. Setidaknya, saat itu kita tidak saling menyakiti satu sama lain." Luhan benar-benar menekan air mata yang siap keluar saat itu. Dia harus kuat. Setidaknya di depan Sehun.

"Hyung! Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku dan memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi? Kali ini aku benar-benar menyesal, Hyung!" pinta Sehun. Namun Luhan tidak bergeming.

"I believe you ONCE, Sehun-ah! Tapi kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku dan bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menyatukannya kembali. Dan kesempatan? Selama ini, kau selalu memilikinya, Sehun-ah. Aku selalu membuka kesempatan itu untukmu. Kau lah yang tidak pernah menyadarinya dan selalu menyia-nyiakannya!" jawab Luhan dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah!" ucapnya kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari kurungan Sehun dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hyung!" Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah lemahnya. Luhan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun. "I thought, you said that you wouldn't leave me, Hyung!" Dan kalimat itu membuatnya kembali membalikkan badannya. Kesabarannya benar-benar terkuras habis.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAYING THAT I LEFT YOU OH SEHUN!" ucapnya emosi. "Siapa yang meninggalkan siapa sebenarnya, hah? Aku tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanmu, Sehun! Karena sejak awal, KAU lah yang meninggalkanku! Saat kau melupakanku dan membiarkanku menunggumu berjam-jam malam itu, KAU MENINGGALKANKU! Tapi aku tetap di sana menunggumu kembali padaku. Lalu saat kau memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu luangmu bersama Jongin, KAU MENINGGALKANKU! Dan aku masih di sana. KAU MENINGGALKANKU LAGI, saat aku lari dari apartemenmu waktu melihatmu yang nyaris berciuman dengan Jongin malam itu dan kau sama sekali tidak mengejarku! Dan lagi-lagi aku menerimamu kembali. Kemudian KAU KEMBALI MENINGGALKANKU, saat kau berkata kalau kau meragukan perasaanmu! Namun aku masih bersabar dan mencoba untuk mempercayaimu. Dan saat kau dengan segala pertimbanganmu memutuskan untuk menemui Jongin terlebih dahulu dan berakhir dengan keterlambatanmu pada janji kita, saat itu lah KAU BENAR-BENAR MENINGGALKANKU! Dan aku sudah terlalu lelah, Sehun-ah! Aku menyerah untuk menunggu dan mempercayaimu."

Tangan Luhan terkepal saat mengucapkan itu semua. Rasanya, semua uneg-uneg yang tersimpan di dalam dadanya menguar begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau harapkan untuk aku lakukan saat kau berulang kali meninggalkanku, Sehun-ah?" Suara Luhan kembali terdengar lembut. "The least thing I could do when you keep leaving me and pushing me away is letting you go! Aku melepasmu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanku lagi. Dengan begitu, aku juga tidak akan pernah merasa ditinggalkan lagi olehmu!" Luhan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap lurus pada mata Sehun.

"I didn't leave you, Sehun-ah! But you DID!"

Dan dengan itu, Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya. Membuka pintu kamar mandi setenang mungkin. Seolah-olah dia tidak merasa sakit dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua matanya sejak Luhan mengatakan itu semua.

Brukk

Sehun terduduk di atas dinginnya lantai saat pintu tertutup sempurna. Menatap nanar tempat dimana Luhan berdiri sebelumnya. "Hyung! Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae!" lirihnya bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Dan Sehun pun kembali menangis.

Sehun tahu kalau kali ini dia benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya. Dia tahu kalau kali ini Luhan benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya. Dia tahu kalau hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir sekarang. Rasa sakit di dadanya menegaskan semuanya. Sehun tahu itu. Yang Sehun tidak tahu, rasa sakit yang bersarang di dada Luhan akibat semua kesalahan yang dilakukannya jauh lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang bersarang di dadanya saat itu. Yang dia tidak tahu, dia bukan satu-satunya yang menangis saat itu. Yang dia tidak tahu, pertahanan Luhan juga runtuh begitu dia menutup pintu. Yang dia tidak tahu, Luhan juga menangis di luar sana.

"Hyung! Luhan Hyung andwae! Jangan pergi. Jebal!" ucapnya perih. Tapi Luhan tidak ada di sana untuk mendengar lirihannya. Sama sepertinya yang tidak ada saat Luhan menangis perih karenanya.

**~O.O~**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi bohong :P**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

_**Ada yang tahu mengapa ChenHun kaget karena gantungan kunci dari Luhan? Well, di Korea sana, ada mitos kalau kita gak boleh ngasih sepatu sebagai hadiah buat pasangan kita. Karena itu melambangkan PERPISAHAN. Dan karena bungkusan yang isinya sepatu beneran itu gede banget n gak muat di sakunya Luhan, makanya Liyya ganti dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk sepatu #plakk -_-**_

Fiuuuuhhhhhhh! #elapkeringat

Chap ini benar-benar menguras tenaga tau gak? #gaknanya -_- Sengaja Liyya panjangin n update lebih cepat, soalnya next chap nya baru muncul mungkin beberapa hari setelah lebaran, hehehehe.

So, karena ada tulisan TeBeCe, berarti ini bakalan hepi ending :D Tapi kalian harus bersabar yaaaaa :) Well, Luhan meledak, dan Sehun sudah terkena ledakan(?) nya. Kita liat aja gimana nasib mereka di-chap depan.

Oke! Karena ini chapter udah panjang bangeeeettt, Liyya g mau cuap-cuap terlalu banyak. Cuma mau ngucapin **Met Lebaran N Mohon Maaf Lahir batin MINAL 'AIDIN WAL FAIZIN** buat yang merayakannya yaaaa :D Maaf kalau Liyya ada salah-salah kata selama ini :)

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, saeng, n chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**YANG PUNYA AKUN,**

**sari2min | dian deer | ChickenKID** **| destyrahmasari** **sofianingsih |** **Oh SeHan** **| RamdaniHunhan | HunHan Baby | Nurfadillah |** **uswatun hasanah |** **RirinSekarini |** **Lee MingKyu | ajib4ff | mitahunhan | chyshinji0204 | PandaPanda Taoris | 82NineNine |** **Novey | asroyasrii | junmakyu | Amortentia Chan | Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora** **| chocotaro | Xi Ri Rin | RZHH 261220 | Choi Min Gi | ChoiHyoSoo | finkykye | sholaniadinara | **_**WireMomo**_** | fangirl-shipper | dabel17 | jtr97 | IstriLUHAN EXO | ferinaref | Nevada Adhara | XiaLu BlackPearl | **

**Liyya bales di PM yaaa :D Soalnya kalo dibales di sini, ntar jadinya kepanjangan ffnya ^_^**

_**lili**__**: **_aigooooo, kepo sih kepo chingu, tapi kenapa mata DO yang jadi korbannya o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHanShip**__**: **_omoooo! Gomawo udah bilang ffnya Liyya bagus. Gomawo juga udah suka sama ffnya Liyya :D Setuju banget deeeeh, walaupun gak tega, tapi emang wajahnya Luhan ntu unyu-unyu minta disiksa(?) gitu emang . Eomma Appa nya Sehun kan emang udah nerima keadaan anaknya chingu :D Ini udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hunhanship/Name hunhan**__**: **_Kyaaaa . Mianhae, HunHan belom bisa sweet2an kayak dulu lagi :( Semoga HunHan kuat dan tabah menjalaninya ya :'( gomawo udah setia nunggu 'The One' :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**luluhannie**__**: **_Wkwkwkwkwk . Kan tujuan TBC emang itu, biar readers penasaran ;) Sehun udah cukup menderita belom tuuuh? Udah Liyya suruh lari-lari kesana kemari, tapi malah ditolak mentah-menta sama Lulu -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lena99:**_Mianhae udah ngerusak mood bahagia kamu dengan kedatangan si Jongin :( Waduuuuuh, permintaannya serem banget deeek . Eonnie masih sayang sama Jongin :) Mending Luhan ama Kris sih emang, lah tapi kan judulnya(?) HunHan :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**sha na wu**__**:**_Tenang ajaaa, gak jadi sad End kok :D Liyya udah rundingan sama Luhan kemaren :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Im lulu**__**:**_Weiiitttsss! Tebakannya tepat bangeeeeettt . Jempol Jongin deh buat kamu, hehehehehe. Ne udah update, semoga tambah greget ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**dearluhan:**_Dari dulu beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir #ngutip kata2nya PatKai -_- Untung aja ini cuma ff ya, kalo enggak, haduuuh, gak tau deh gimana nasib wajah kece nya Jongin .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hunhani**__**:**_Iya noooh. Jongin perannya dari awal nyebelin terus -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Syaliaa**__**:**_Ehem. Udah tau kan apa yang dilakukan si Jongin? o.O Aiiiih, Liyya juga mau mah kalo tabok Jongin pake bibir . Ceritanya Hepi End kok :D Tenang aja, hehehehehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**xihan zhang:**_Aiiih, Liyya telat ngasih taunya yaa, hehehehehe. Iya, yang datang ntu mamih mertua . Kan TBC ntu biar readers penasaran :D Kai gak jahat kok, dia cuma dibutakan cinta #plakk -_- Wkwkwkwkwkwk, mianhae, kaya'nya KrAy nya gak bisa dikabulkan deh :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**deerhannie**__**:**_Harus hepi ending? Oke siiiip, kali ini Eon beneran janji bakal bikin hepi end :D Lah, emang Jonginnya mau dikasih jatah apa deeek? #kepo

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HaHaCe**__**:**_wkwkwkwkwk . Enggak koook, Liyya cuma becanda aja chap2 kemaren. Pengen liat antusiasme(?) readers, maunya hepi apa end, gitu :D Dari awal buat emang udah punya hepi end kok :) Gomawo udah suka n selalu nunggu 'The One' :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ariadna**__**:**_Liyya juga pengen punya mertua model gitu :D Yaaah, kan emang perannya dia di sini kan buat ganggu HunHan #poorKkamjong -_- Lah, Kyungsoo kan lagi jadi istri sementaranya Suho Appa .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**DiraLeeXiOh**__**:**_ Kekekeke. Balas komen ntu pekerjaan wajib loh buat eonnie, bahkan kadang seharusnya update sore jadi ditunda tengah malam gegara balesan review nya belom kelar . #malahcurhat #plakk -_- Wkwkwkwkwk, tebakannya nyasar jauh banget deeek :D Udah tau kan si Kkamjong mau ngapain? Yaaah, emang itu perannya, mau gimana lagi o.O #ditendangKkamjong -_- Entah kenapa, Eon suka banget bikin perasaan readers campur aduk, habis senang, galoh lagi, trus senang lagi sebentar sebelum kemudian kembali galoh, hehehehe #nyengirkuda .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HyunRa: **_Fiuuuh, syukurlah kalau gak GATOT. Jujur, Liyya ngiranya itu bakal garing kriukkriuk kayak kerupuk . Rencana kemaren pengen bikin sad end di sini, trus ada sequel, tapi setelah dipikir ulang, gak jadi deh. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetep hepi ending :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lele:**_Kyaaaa! Gomawo udah bilang keren :D Ini udah lanjut, moga masih keren :) Udah tau kan itu Jongin sengaja apa enggak :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16: **_Iya deeek, ini Hepi ending kok :D Sehun udah gak lemot, tapi kayaknya dia terlambat menyadari kelemotannya :( Noh Jongin udah macem-macem, bisa langsung dicipok deeeh #dilemparpanci .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer**__**:**_Annyeoooong ^_^ Syukurlah kalau gak mengecewakan :D

Oh, dialog itu, maksudnya: Thehun kan nanya Luhan mana? Nah, si Kyungie bilang, seharusnya kan kamu manggilnya Luhan Hyung, tapi ya udahlah,

Gimana dengan penjelasan singkatnya? Mudah-mudahan jadi ngeh ya :D ato malah tambah membingungkan? o.O Ini konflik terakhir kok deeek, artinya setelah konflik ini berakhir, Hunhan bakal hepili eper apter deh . Iya deek, eon lagi projek ff baru KrisHan sama BaekHan. Tapi yang BaekHan bukan romance. Itu cerita family kaya' 'Saranghae, Nae Appa!' :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-sl:**_Kenapaaaa? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang #plakk -_- Jiaaaah, modus banget tuh nangisnya dipelukan naga . Ini konflik terakhir kok, tenang aja :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Sekali lagi Liyya ucapin makasih banget buat yang udar Read n Review #bow

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi? Jangan takut untuk mengkritik, menyuarakan pendapat, dan bahkan menghina.

So,, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug** readers satu-satu ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kris, Others

Pairing: HunHan, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 22 of ?

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

**A/N: Hai haaaaiiiii #tebarAngpao**

**Mumpung masih suasana Lebaran, Liyya mau ngucapin lagi neh, MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YAAAAAA :D Maafin Liyya kalo ada salah-salah kata, kalo udah bikin biasnya jadi antagonis *lirikKkamjong* n menjebalkan *lirikSehun* n mengenaskan *lirikbiassendiri aka Luhan* n para cameo jarang muncul *lirikChanBaekSuDoKris***

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~O.O~**

Hari-hari setelah 'toilet insident' dimana Luhan meninggalkannya, atau seperti yang Luhan katakan 'melepasnya', merupakan hari-hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidup Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menyerah saat itu. Dia meminta, membujuk, memohon agar Luhan mau kembali padanya. Setiap hari menghampirinya, mendatanginya di perpustakaan, di rumahnya, bahkan di kantin jika Kris tidak di sana. Tidak perduli Baekhyun yang menatapnya malas. Tidak perduli tatapan prihatin dari Kyungsoo dan Suho. Dan jelas tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya kasihan.

Tapi Luhan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sama seperti Sehun yang tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya, Luhan juga tidak perduli dengan semua permintaan dan permohonan Sehun agar dia kembali padanya. Luhan juga tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak ingin menerima Sehun kembali. Tidak ingin jatuh di lubang yang sama lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Jika ditolak Luhan sudah sangat buruk dan menyakitkan, itu belum seberapa. The worst part is when your lover dosn't even look at you the same way you look at him anymore. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah saat Luhan bahkan tidak menganggap serius semua permintaan Sehun. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat Luhan hanya tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa kecil menanggapi semua permohonannya sambil mengacak rambutnya sayang, seakan semua yang diucapkan Sehun adalah sebuah lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Yang lebih menyesakkan adalah saat Luhan bersikap seolah mereka tidak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus. Seolah mereka tidak pernah pacaran. Seolah Jongin tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Seolah Sehun adalah Sehun yang sama yang memanggilnya Hyung setahun yang lalu. Sehun yang sama yang tidak pernah menyakitinya.

Luhan tidak pernah menolaknya saat Sehun datang menghampirinya. Tidak pernah mengabaikannya saat Sehun berbicara padanya. Namun Luhan juga tidak pernah benar-benar menerimanya. Dia hanya menerima Sehun yang datang sebagai seorang Dongsaeng. Dia tidak akan merespon apapun yang diucapkan Sehun jika dia tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Itu tidak sopan, Sehun-ah!"

Luhan akan mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum setiap kali Sehun memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel Hyung. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menyerah. Walaupun Luhan menolaknya seribu kalipun, dia akan tetap kembali pada Luhan. Bahkan jika lututnya harus berdarah sekalipun, dia siap berlutut di depan Luhan agar dia mau kembali padanya. Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Luhan.

Namun pada kenyataannya, semua memang lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan. Hubungan mereka memang baik-baik saja. Tapi Sehun lelah hanya menjadi seorang Dongsaeng bagi Luhan. Hatinya terasa perih oleh tiap senyuman yang Luhan berikan padanya. Matanya juga sakit tiap kali melihat kedekatan Luhan dengan Kris. Dan lambat laun, Sehun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tidak! Dia tidak pingsan. Dia hanya kehilangan kesadaran akan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Terlalu stres dengan tugas yang menumpuk. Terlalu lelah mengejar Luhan yang nyatanya semakin jauh darinya. Terlalu lelah dengan semua usahanya yang seakan menguap di udara tanpa hasil.

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan kapan dia bangun tidur dan apa saja yang dilakukannya dalam satu hati. Dia hanya bangun saat alarmnya berbunyi, mandi, sarapan ramen, berangkat kuliah, tugas, pulang kuliah, tugas lagi, makan malam ramen, tugas lagi, kemudian tertidur di studionya. Rutinitas yang sama yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar setelah usaha kesekiannya untuk membujuk Luhan lagi-lagi gagal. Satu-satunya hal yang dilakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh hanya saat dia menatap Luhan dari kejauhan. Menatap Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia -menurutnya- bersama teman-temannya. Dan satu hal lagi yang dilakukannya dengan penuh kesadaran adalah saat dia mengirim pesan selamat pagi -disertai dengan ucapan maaf- dan selamat tidur -yang juga disertai dengan ucapan maaf- untuk Luhan setiap harinya.

Bukan Sehun ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali. Dia hanya menahan dirinya. Karena saat dia melihat senyuman bahagia yang terpatri di bibir Luhan, dia tidak bisa bersikap egois dan merusaknya. Dia yang selama ini lebih sering membuat wajah manis itu basah oleh air mata, merasa tidak pantas untuk melakukannya. Mungkin Luhan memang lebih bahagia sekarang, pikirnya. Dan Sehun kembali menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Hidup seperti 'zombie' yang menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugasnya dengan semangkuk ramen yang menemani setiap harinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai fisik dan batinnya kelelahan dan akhirnya berhenti bekerja. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Dia hanya ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Luhan. Karena setiap dia menganggur, Luhan akan seenaknya masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ironis, karena tempat dia menyepi bersama dengan tugas-tugasnya justru tempat yang di penuhi oleh Luhan.

**~O.O~**

"Eomma! Apa kita tidak menyimpan obat sakit mata?" tanya Luhan yang baru bangun tidur saat masuk ke dapur. "Aniyo. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah membeli obat mata, Hyung," jawab Kyungsoo yang sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Hyung! Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo. Hanya saja, mataku perih," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi malam matamu masih baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau menangis lagi, Hyung?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aiiissshh. Aniyo! Aku tidak menangis. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa mataku perih setiap kali aku bangun tidur!" Baekhyun meneliti raut wajah Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan memang tidak berbohong.

"Mungkin karena Hyung sering bergadang! Makanya, berhentilah mengerjakan tugas atau membaca hingga larut malam!" omel Kyungsoo sembari menghidangkan sarapan mereka.

'Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak memikirkan Sehun!' jawab Luhan dalam hati. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk patuh. "Arrasseo, Eomma! Aku tidak akan bergadang sampai larut malam lagi," jawabnya.

Sejak hubungannya dengan Sehun berakhir, Luhan memang sering mengalami insomnia. Bukan insomnia sebenarnya. Dia hanya tidak bisa tidur. Karena setiap dia memejamkan matanya, wajah sedih Sehun selalu muncul dan menghantuinya. Wajah Sehun saat Luhan mengatakan kalau dia melepasnya. Wajah Sehun yang setiap hari datang padanya meminta maaf dan memohon pada Luhan untuk kembali padanya. Setiap dia memejamkan matanya, suara Sehun lirih Sehun yang memanggil namanya akan terdengar jelas di telinganya. Membuat dada krinya berdenyut. Karena itu, Luhan selalu membaca buku atau mengerjakan tugasnya hingga larut malam sampai dia kelelahan dan tertidur.

Tapi Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan itu pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri dan bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja di depan keduanya. Menunjukkan senyum tipisnya dan tertawa bersama mereka.

Di depan Sehun pun Luhan bersikap sama. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Menahan sebisa mungkin air mata yang mengancam untuk keluar setiap melihat Sehun memohon padanya. Sehun tidak tahu, betapa Luhan ingin memeluknya setiap kali Sehun datang padanya. Sehun tidak tahu, betapa Luhan ingin menganggukkan kepalanya setiap kali Sehun memintanya untuk kembali padanya. Sehun tidak tahu, betapa Luhan sangat terluka melihat wajah sedih yang ditunjukkan Sehun padanya. Sehun tidak tahu, betapa Luhan ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi dan berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja. Kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu itu semua, karena memang Luhan tidak menunjukkannya. Seberapa besar pun keinginan Luhan untuk kembali pada Sehun, kekecewaan yang ditelannya menahannya untuk membalas rengkuhan Sehun. Luhan terlalu takut untuk kembali memulai hubungan itu. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak benar-benar menyesal? Bagaimana jika Sehun membuatnya kecewa lagi? Sekarang memang sudah tidak ada Jongin dalam kehidupan mereka. Tapi, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Jongin kembali masuk dan Sehun kembali meragukan hatinya? Bagaimana jika Sehun kembali meninggalkannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir semua pikiran buruk yang menghampirinya. Dia sedang berada di depan BaekSoo sekarang, dan dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih dan cemas. Dia harus terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Apa sangat sakit, Hyung? Matamu terlihat merah sekali!" tanya Baekhyun. "Nanti aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk membelikan obatnya. Di dekat kontrakannya kan ada Apotek," lanjutnya.

"Aniya. Gwaenchanna, Baekhyun-ah! Aku akan membelinya sendiri nanti. Lagi pula tidak begitu sakit kok, hanya terasa perih saat membuka mata waktu aku bangun tidur. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang saja sudah tidak terasa sakit," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Eum," angguk Luhan. "Kalian sudah mandi?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. BaekSoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Arrasseo. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, ne!" ucapnya kemudian bangun untuk mencuci piring makannya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Meninggalkan BaekSoo yang menatapnya simpati.

Usai mandi, Luhan mengambil random baju dari lemarinya untuk dipakai. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada box kecil yang terbuat dari kaca yang disimpannya di sana dan tangan kurusnya terangkat untuk menyentuhnya. Box kecil yang berisi miniatur rumah impiannya. Hadiah pemberian dari Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ulang tahunnya.

Saat itu, dia baru saja pulang dari noraebang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan Kris, ChanBaek, dan SuDo. Ide Baekhyun. Mungkin dia ingin menghibur Luhan. Karena walau bagaimanapun, hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ada juga Lay dan Tao yang ikut merayakan bersamanya. Tentu saja Luhan juga mengajak Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak datang. Luhan tahu. Dia menyadarinya. Sehun akan selalu absen jika dia sedang bersama Kris.

'Terkejut' adalah hal yang wajar ketika dia pulang dan menemukan paket tanpa nama yang tergeletak manis di depan pintu rumahnya. Paket dengan hanya namanya yang tertulis di bungkusnya. Paket tanpa sedikitpun petunjuk tentang siapa yang mengirimnya. Tapi begitu paket itu dibuka, Luhan langsung tahu. Rumah itu, mereka merancangnya bersama. Beberapa hari setelah Valentine. Luhan yang mendeskripsikan, Sehun yang menggambar.

Tuhan tahu seberapa susahnya Luhan untuk tidak menangis di depan teman-temannya yang menatapnya bingung saat itu. Tapi dia berhasil. Dengan satu senyuman dan ucapan 'terima kasih' karena telah merayakan ulang tahunnya, Luhan membawa miniatur rumah yang terlihat cantik di dalam box kaca transparant itu ke kamarnya. Meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya. Menatapnya berjam-jam dengan air mata yang dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau sudah membasahi wajah manisnya.

Tuhan tahu seberapa kuatnya dia menahan keinginannya agar tidak berlari ke apartement Sehun, memeluknya erat, dan melupakan semua yang terjadi. Dan lagi, dia berhasil. Malam itu, Luhan kembali menangis. Dan dengan satu pesan '_**Gomawo, Sehun-ah!**_' yang dikirimnya untuk Sehun, Luhan pun menyimpan miniatur rumahnya di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tidak ingin meletakkannya di tempat yang terlihat jelas. Tidak ingin terus menangis karena melihatnya.

"Hyung! Kau sudah siap?" Panggilan Baekhyun dari luar kamar menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. 'Aiiissshh!' rutuknya pelan saat menyadari kalau air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa seizinnya dan menutup pintu lemari dengan sedikit keras.

"Hyung?!" Panggilan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini suara Kyungsoo. Luhan segera menghapus air matanya kasar dan merapikan penampilannya di cermin. "Ne! Sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo ya!" teriaknya kemudian menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Dan setelah yakin kalau semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, Luhan pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

"Kajja!" ucapnya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

**~O.O~**

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling perpustakaan. Mencari seseorang yang biasanya akan selalu mendatanginya saat dia sedang membaca buku di sana. Namun sampai kelas selanjutnya hampir dimulai dan Luhan merapikan semua buku-bukunya, orang tersebut tidak juga muncul.

'Mungkin Sehun ke kantin,' pikir Luhan. Tapi bahkan sampai Luhan pulang kuliah, tidak ada Sehun yang menunggunya di gerbang kampus.

Dan besoknya, Luhan pun mengganti jadwal kunjungan perpustakaannya menjadi jadwal makan siang di kantin bersama dengan teman-temannya. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya yang didapatkannya. Luhan hanya ingin melihat Sehun. Namun lagi, Sehun tidak muncul.

'Mungkin Sehun sedang sibuk dengan asistensi,' pikirnya lagi meskipun sedikit ragu.

Namun saat keesokan hari dan beberapa hari berikutnya Sehun tetap tidak muncul, Luhan mulai khawatir. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai terbentuk di dalam kepalanya. Namun Luhan segera menepis pikiran aneh itu.

Mungkin Sehun sudah lelah untuk menghadapinya. Mungkin Sehun menyerah untuk membujuknya. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan membawa nampan makanannya menuju mejanya. ChanBaek dan SuDo sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Hyung!" tanya Chanyeol saat Luhan meletakkan makanannya dan duduk di depannya. Pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun dan SuDo juga ikut memperhatikannya.

"Chanyeol Hyung benar. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mengapa ka—"

"Luhan Hyung!"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya. Mereka sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada si pemanggil yang terlihat sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hosh hosh, annyeonghasseyo, Sunbae!" ucapnya dengan sedikit terengah karena habis berlari sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Luhan dan teman-temannya.

"Chen-ah! Wae geurae? Mengapa berlari? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba merasa cemas.

"Hyung! Kau tahu dimana Sehun?" tanya Chen to the point. "Well, aku tahu kalau Hyung dan Sehun sudah tidak ada hubungan khusus lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bertanya kemana, Hyung!" ucap Chen panjang lebar saat menyadari wajah bingung Luhan.

"Tapi, mengapa kau mencari Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah! Itu, teman Sehun kemarin datang ke kafe. Mereka bilang, sudah 2 hari Sehun tidak masuk. Karena mereka kira aku masih tinggal dengan Sehun, makanya mereka bertanya padaku!" jawab Chen.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak mencari ke apartemennya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Eum, aku sudah kesana, tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang. Ponsel Sehun juga mati."

"Apa mungkin dia pulang ke Busan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Entahlah, Sunbae. Aku tidak tahu nomor orang tuanya Sehun, karena itu aku mencari Luhan Hyung," jawab Chen kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang dari tadi terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hyung!" panggil Chen. Namun Luhan tetap diam. "Hyung!" panggilnya lagi.

"Ne? Ah, arrasseo. Aku akan menelfon Eomma Sehun dan bertanya apakah Sehun ada di sana nanti," ucap Luhan. "Geurae? Baiklah, Hyung. Gomawo!" Chen membungkukkan badannya lagi sebelum meninggalkan kantin.

Setelah Chen pergi, Luhan tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk menghubungi Eomma Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap suara di seberang sana. "Ah, Eomma?! Ini Luhan."

"Luhannie? Aigoooo! Anak Eomma. Wae geurae? Apa anak itu membuat masalah lagi?" tanya Nyonya Oh. Dari pertanyaan Nyonya Oh, sepertinya Sehun tidak ada di Busan.

"A-aniyo. Sehun tidak membuat masalah Eomma," jawab Luhan. "Luhan tiba-tiba mengingat Eomma dan ingin menelfon," lanjutnya. "Eomma sehat?" tanyanya basa-basi. Panggilan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Nyonya Oh pamit karena sepertinya ada tamu.

Sehun juga tidak ada di Busan. Jadi, dia dimana? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Itukah alasan dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun belakangan ini? Atau, apakah Sehun benar-benar telah menyerah padanya dan menyusul Jongin ke Jepang? Sehun berasal dari keluarga kaya, jadi tiket ke Jepang bukan hal mahal untuknya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus melintas dalam benaknya. Dan pertanyaan, atau lebih tepatnya tebakannya, yang terakhir berhasil membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

"Hyung! Kau tidak ingin mengunjunginya ke apartemen?" tanya Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "Tapi Chen bilang, apartemen Sehun sedang kosong," jawab Luhan.

"Karena tidak ada yang menjawab dan membukakan pintu, makanya terlihat seperti kosong, Hyung! Kau kan tahu passwordnya, jadi bisa langsung memastikan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya," ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

'Nado!' batin Luhan. Tapi apa dia masih berhak untuk masuk begitu saja ke apartemen Sehun? Bagaimana jika Sehun marah dan menganggapnya lancang? Bagaimana jika ke-absen-an Sehun justru karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Bukankah kedatangannya hanya akan mengganggu dan membuat Sehun semakin terluka nantinya?

"Hyung, pergilah! Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya," ucap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelahnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. "Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun menghilang karena ingin menghindariku? Bagaimana jika dia justru tidak ingin melihatku?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak kesana, Hyung!" timpal Suho. "Aku—"

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tidak ke sana, Hyung!"

Ucapan terakhir dari Suho tersebut akhirnya membuatnya seperti ini. Berdiri di depan rumah Sehun, menatap pada bel dan gagang pintu bergantian. Menimbang-nimbang untuk menekan bel atau langsung masuk ke dalam.

Setelah beberapa menit, yang terasa seperti beberapa jam baginya, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menekan bel. Chen benar, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Bahkan setelah beberapa saat dia menunggu, pintu itu tetap tidak terbuka. Luhan mulai merasakannya lagi, kecemasan tanpa sebab yang dirasakannya beberapa hari ini. Dan tanpa menunda lagi, Luhan pun membuka pintu apartemen Sehun.

Ya Tuhan! Betapa Luhan rindu sekali dengan apartemen ini. Apartemen yang tidak pernah lagi dikunjungiya selama hampir 3 minggu. Apartemen yang sempat menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Tempat yang menyimpan banyak memori indah di dalamnya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum melangkahkan kaki kurusnya ke dalam. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. 'Masih sama,' pikirnya. Hanya saja, kali ini terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Sehun-ah!" panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan berjalan ke kamar Sehun, tapi Sehun juga tidak di sana.

"Sehun-ah!" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini berjalan ke dapur dan langsung disambut dengan keadaan dapur yang amat sangat berantakan. Bungkus ramen dimana-mana, piring yang menumpuk di bak cuci piring. Dapur Sehun benar-benar kacau. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersih-bersih. Dia harus mencari Sehun.

Luhan sudah mencari Sehun ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di sana, tapi Sehun tetap tidak ada. Mungkin Sehun memang tidak di sini. Mungkin Sehun memang sedang pergi. Menenangkan dirinya, atau bisa jadi menyusul Jongin ke Jepang. Mungkin. Tapi mengapa Luhan bisa meraakan kalau Sehun ada di rumah?

"Ah! Studio belajar!" ucapnya saat menyadari kalau dia melupakan satu ruangan itu. Luhan memang belum pernah masuk ke sana. Sehun tidak mengizinkannya. Entah apa yang di sembunyikan di dalam sana.

Cklekk

"Sehun—"

Kalimat itu langsung berhenti saat manik mata indahnya melihat ke dalam ruangan. Jika dinding kamar para K-Popers akan dipenuhi dengan poster-poster artis idolanya, dinding studio belajar Sehun hampir dipenuhi dengan foto-foto Luhan. Foto-foto yang dia sendiri tidak pernah tahu kalau dia pernah berpose seperti itu. Foto-foto yang sepertinya Sehun ambil diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan di tengah ruangan, sebuah foto ukuran jumbo yang dibingkai cantik terpajang di sana. Foto selca yang diambilnya bersama Sehun di hari Valentine. Saat Sehun mengatakan cintanya pada Luhan.

Luhan pasti akan melihat foto-foto itu satu persatu agar lebih jelas jika saja dia tidak menyadari seseorang yang tergeletak lemah di tengah ruangan dengan posisi telungkup. Di antara tumpukan kertas gambar dan maket setengah jadi.

"SEHUN-AH!" pekiknya panik dan langsung menghampiri Sehun. Hal pertama yang refleks dilakukan Luhan adalah memegang dahi Sehun. Dia langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan panas dari dahi itu. Sehun sakit. Demam. Dan badannya panas sekali. Sepertinya dia pingsan. Luhan tidak membuang waktu dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Sehun.

Brukk

Dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya Luhan berhasil menggendong Sehun menuju kamarnya dan menidurkannya di atas kasur. Setelah itu Luhan langsung pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan sebaskom air dan kain untuk mengompres Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Mengapa bisa begini?" ujarnya lirih sambil mengusap pipi Sehun sayang.

**~O.O~**

"Eeungghh,"

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di atas keningnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat hingga dia kesulitan untuk melihat sekitar. Kerongkongannya juga terasa sangat sakit saat ini. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. Bukankah sebelumnya dia berada di studionya? Karena seingatnya, beberapa hari terakhir, di bahkan hampir tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia juga ingat, dia merasa tidak enak badan dan memutuskan untuk tidak ke kampus. Karena terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke kamar, akhirnya dia tetap bertahan di studionya. Setelah itu, dia hampir tidak mengingat apapun lagi. Lalu, mengapa dia bisa terbaring di atas kasur nyamannya?

"Sehun-ah! Kau sudah sadar?!" pekik Luhan menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya memlihat Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan nampan di tangannya. Luhan kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas nakas dan duduk di pinggir ranjang di dekat Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kain yang masih berada di atas dahi Sehun dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Aiisshh, eottokhae? Suhunya masih sangat panas," gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, Sehun-ah! Agar kau bisa meminum obatmu. Hyung sudah membuatkan bubur," ucapnya.

"Mau disuapi?" tawar Luhan. Sehun masih terdiam. Terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban atas tawaran Luhan.

"Baiklah!" Luhan tersenyum manis dan membantu Sehun untuk duduk bersandar. Dia kemudian mengambil mangkuk bubur dari atas nampan dan mulai menyuapi Sehun yang menerima setiap suapan dari Luhan dengan patuh.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Luhan. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap wajah Luhan lekat-lekat. Dia bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah manis itu. Setitik harapan terbesit di hatinya saat melihat wajah khawatir Luhan.

Luhan mengkhawatirkannya? Luhan datang ke apartemennya karena khawatir? Apa itu berarti Luhan masih mencintainya? Jika dengan cara seperti ini dia bisa menarik perhatian Luhan, maka Sehun rela kalau harus sakit setiap hari.

'Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar menyedihkan!' batinnya miris.

"Aku melihat banyak bungkus ramen di dapur," ucap Luhan memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Oh Sehun! Tell me! Kapan terakhir kali kau makan nasi?" tanyanya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan 'Molla' tanpa suara.

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Pabbo-ya! Karena itu kau jadi sakit seperti ini, Sehun-ah! Kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku saat melihatmu tergeletak di ruang belajarmu? Seandainya aku tidak datang bagaimana, eoh?!" omel Luhan.

Sehun masih diam tak besuara. Menikmati wajah khawatir Luhan. Merekamnya di dalam memori ingatannya. Agar saat Luhan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemennya nanti, dia masih bisa mengingatnya. Agar saat Sehun sembuh dan semua kembali seperti hari-hari kemarin, dia masih bisa mengenangnya.

"Aiiissshhh! Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku khawatir?" omel Luhan lagi.

"Mianhae!" ucap Sehun lirih. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit hanya dengan mengucapkan satu kata tersebut.

Hhhhhhhh. Luhan kembali mendesah pelan dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang telah kosong kembali ke atas nampan dan mengambil obat dan air dari sana. "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau minum obat agar bisa istirahat," ucapnya memberikan obat dan air di tangannya pada Sehun yang -lagi-lagi- menerimanya dengan patuh. Sehun meminum obat tersebut tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. You need that!" titah Luhan kemudian beranjak untuk membawa mangkuk dan gelas tadi kembali ke dapur.

Srett

Grebb

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya di tengah rasa pening yang menderu kepalanya dan linu di seluruh badannya, Sehun menarik Luhan untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya saat menyadari kalau tubuh yang berada di dalam pelukannya saat itu terasa lebih kurus dari saat terakhir dia memeluknya.

"Se-Sehun-ah!"

Deg

Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, pelukan Sehun masih memiliki efek itu pada jantungnya. Nafas Sehun yang terasa panas di kulitnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Gajima. Luhan-ah!" ucapnya dengan nafas berat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Merutuki kupu-kupu di perutnya yang berpesta karena panggilan itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak membalas pelukan Sehun. Pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun saat Luhan terdiam. Tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Luhan kalau dia tidak akan merespon Sehun yang memanggil namanya dengan tanpa embel-embel 'Hyung'. Mengira kalau Luhan diam karena itu.

"Luhan Hyung!" panggilnya lagi dengan suara paraunya. "Don't go, please! I'm sorry for leaving you, Hyung. I really am," ucapnya lagi, membuat Luhan tersentak. Bukan karena ucapan itu. Tapi karena dia bisa merasakan lehernya yang basah. Sehun menangis? Karena dirinya?

"Sehun-ah! Ireojima! Kau membuat semuanya semakin sulit untukku!" Luhan berusaha untuk melepas pelukan Sehun. Namun Sehun justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Aniyo!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau lah yang mempersulit dirimu sendiri, Hyung! Aku tahu kalau perasaan itu masih ada. Kenapa kita tidak bisa memulainya lagi, Hyung? Wae?" Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat panas, tapi dia tidak perduli.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Sehun-ah! Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini," jawab Luhan pelan. "Aku—"

"Jalmothaesseo, Hyung! Aku tahu aku salah. Aku meragukan perasaankku. Aku meninggalkanmu. Membuatmu menangis. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Hyung! Karena itu aku minta maaf, Hyung!"

"Sehun-ah! Aku—"

"Andwae! Jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi, Hyung! Jebal. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahanku. Karena itu, aku mohon Hyung. Don't leave me. I beg you!"

Leher Luhan semakin basah karena Sehun yang mulai terisak. Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengusap-usap pelan punggungnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Namun memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawab Sehun yang terus meminta maaf di sela isakannya. Bohong kalau dia tidak tersentuh sama sekali saat mendengar tangisan Sehun. Namun dia masih belum bisa untuk kembali percaya padanya. Kejadian di masa lalu, membuatnya membangun sebuah dinding tak kasat mata sebagai pelindung hatinya.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Luhan bisa merasakan kalau nafas Sehun mulai teratur. Tidak ada lagi isakan yang terdengar. Pelukan Sehun pun mulai melonggar. Sehun tertidur. Sepertinya pengaruh obat yang diminumnya mulai bekerja.

Luhan membaringkan tubuh Sehun dengan amat pelan agar tidak membangunkannya, kemudian menarik selimut Sehun hingga dagunya dan kembali mengompres Sehun. Dia lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Menghadapnya dengan kepala yang ditumpu pada siku kanannya.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah! Jeongmal mianhae. Aku membuatmu menangis," lirihnya seraya mengelus sayang pipi Sehun yang masih terasa sangat panas. "Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini lagi. Jangan sakit lagi. Jangan menangis lagi karenaku. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik, Sehun-ah. Kau harus bahagia."

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Menatap lekat tiap lekuk wajah tampan mantan kekasihnya itu. Alisnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, pipi tirusnya, dagunya yang membentuk huruf 'V' dengan sempurna, sayangnya dia tidak bisa melihat mata tajam Sehun yang menjadi favoritnya. Tatapannya kemudian berhenti pada bibir tipis Sehun yang pernah, dan masih, menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Perlahan, Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menutup matanya, kemudian mengecup bibir itu cukup lama. Hanya menempelkannya saja.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah! Karena aku masih mencintaimu!"

Luhan kemudian segera turun dari kasur Sehun dan mengambil nampan di atas nakas untuk dibawa kembali ke dapur. "Kau harus cepat sembuh, ne!" ucapnya pelan setelah mencium ujung hidung Sehun dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, bersamaan dengan suara bel yang terdengar.

**~O.O~**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak Luhan mengunjungi Sehun waktu itu. Dan selama tiga hari ini pula, keadaan Luhan kembali memburuk. Luhan jadi lebih sering melamun. Bayangan saat Sehun menangis sambil memeluknya waktu itu terus menghantui pikirannya.

Apakah dia terlalu jahat? Apakah dia terlalu kejam pada Sehun?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis terus berputar di dalam otaknya, dan itu membuatnya tidak tenang. Kalau biasanya dia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melamun dan berpura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Dongsaengnya, kali ini dia tidak bisa. Pikiran itu muncul dengan sendirinya dan menarik Luhan dari alam sadarnya.

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun. Mereka sedang makan siang di kantin, tapi sedari tadi Luhan sama sekali tidak menyantap makanannya. Hanya memainkannya dengan sendok di tangannya dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Hyung!" panggilnya lagi.

"Luhan Hyung!" Kali ini Baekhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Luhan, dan berhasil. Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eoh? Baekhyung-ah! Wae?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kau membunuh makanan di piringmu, Hyung," ucapnya membuat Luhan menlirik pada strawberry cake yang sudah tidak berbentuk di atas piringnya. "Ah! M-mianhae. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak lapar," jawab Luhan.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi!" ucapnya kemudian berlalu dengan langkah gontai sebelum ada yang sempat mengeluarkan suara.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengejar Luhan, namun Chanyeol menahannya. "Mungkin Luhan Hyung sedang ingin sendiri, Baekkie-ah!" ucapnya.

"Tapi ini sudah berhari-hari. Dia selalu berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku tahu itu tidak benar! Pasti sesuatu terjadi di apartemen Sehun." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut. "Tapi kita tidak bisa memaksa Luhan Hyung untuk bercerita, chagi-ya. Dari pada terus bertanya mengapa Luhan Hyung jadi seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik kita menghiburnya?" usulnya.

"Menghiburnya? Eottae?"

"Hmmmmm, kita bisa mengajaknya ke Lotte World. Bukankah Luhan Hyung sangat menyukai Lotte World?"

Seketika wajah Baekhyun berubah sedikit lebih cerah saat mendengar ide Chanyeol. Luhan memang sangat menyukai Lotte World. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan mencium Chanyeol di bibir, sebagai hadiah atas ide briliantnya, yang tentu saja tidak disia-siakan oleh Chanyeol yang langsung melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Kris.

_**SOS untuk Lulu Hyung. Lotte World, pulang kuliah!**_

Dan mereka pun berangkat menuju Lotte World sore itu setelah Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan wajah seantusias mungkin. Tidak ingin membuat Dongsaengnya kecewa.

Tersenyum puas karena berhasil membujuk Luhan, mereka berjalan memasuki area Lotte World. Tanpa tahu kalau tidak ada ide yang lebih buruk dari pada mengajak Luhan ke sana saat itu. Karena begitu kakinya melangkah masuk dan pandangan matanya mengitari sekelilingnya, semua bayangan Sehun berada di sana.

Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa mulai sesak saat memori itu berputar di kepalanya. Saat dia menarik tangan Sehun ke sana kemari dan mengunjungi tiap wahana yang ada. Saat mereka istirahat untuk memakan bekal yang Luhan bawa. Saat Sehun membelikannya permen kapas. Saat Sehun memenangkan boneka 'Bambi' yang selalu menjadi teman tidurnya. Dan yang terakhir—

Luhan menatap horor pemandangan yang terpampang nyata di depannya. Entah bagaimana caranya, saat ini mereka sudah mencoba semua wahana yang ada tanpa di sadarinya. Tinggal satu. Bianglala.

Luhan ingin menolak, namun sekali lagi, dia tidak ingin membuat Dongsaengnya kecewa dan semakin khawatir padanya. Karena itu, dia menurut saja saat tangan besar Kris menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan menuntunnya menuju wahana tersebut. Selama antrian, Luhan tidak pernah berhenti berdo'a agar ada keajaiban untuknya. Mungkin dengan wahana itu rusak secara tiba-tiba, atau macet. Namun sampai antrian habis dan Kris kembali menarik tangannya untuk memasuki salah satu bilik, do'a Luhan tidak ada yang dikabulkan.

"_**Aku bahkan pernah melihat yang lebih indah dari ini Hyung**__**!**__**"**_ - Suara Sehun menggema di telinganya.

"_**Aniyo,, Aku bisa, tapi Hyung tidak bisa."**___- Luhan menutup telinganya erat dengan tangannya yang mulai bergetar. Mencoba untuk meredam suara Sehun.

"_**Kau bahkan terlihat lebih indah lagi saat tersipu seperti itu Hyung**__**!**__**"**_ - Sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Karena suara itu kembali terdengar.

Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat. Dia mulai merasa kesulitan bernafas. Layaknya kaset rusak, suara Sehun terus terdengar di telinganya, berulang-ulang.

Grebb

Mengira kalau Luhan takut, Kris langsung memeluk Luhan. Namun kemudian dia menyadari kalau Luhan seperti ini bukan karena takut. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Luhan-ah! Ssshhh, gwaenchanna!" ucapnya menenangkan sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Sepertinya berhasil, karena detik berikutnya, Luhan mulai bernafas normal lagi meski tubuhya masih sedikit bergetar. Kris terus memeluk Luhan sampai Bianglala tersebut berhenti.

"Mianhae!" ucap Luhan sebelum mereka keluar dari dalam bilik. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan kemudian kembali menyatukan tangan mereka dan menuntunnya keluar dari sana. Luhan kembali memasang senyumnya saat melihat BaekSoo.

"Apa kau senang, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. "Eum," angguk Luhan. "So. Happy!" Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Jeongmalyeo?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya, tapi bukan pada Luhan, melainkan Kris.

Kris menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya penuh harap kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. "Tentu saja. Aku sampai harus memegangnya karena dia terlalu bersemangat," ucapnya membuat BaekSoo tersenyum lega.

Setelah makan malam bersama di restoran yang berada tak jauh dari Lotte World, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. ChanBaekSuDo pulang bersama menggunakan mobil Suho, dan Kris bersama Luhan dengan mobilnya.

"Gomawo," ujar Luhan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Kris tidak perlu bertanya untuk apa Luhan berterima kasih padanya dan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa karena Sehun?" tanya Kris. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?" pinta Luhan. Biasanya Kris akan meng-iya-kan apapun permintaan Luhan, tapi sepertinya tidak kali ini.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya. "Kris-ah!"

"Kalau kau masih sangat mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja padanya, Lu!" ucap Kris.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk bersikap tegas pada Sehun? Aku melakukannya. Aku mengambil sikapku!"

Hhhhhh. Kris menghela nafasnya. "Aku menyuruhmu bersikap tegas, Lu. Bukan menyakiti diri sendiri!"

"Aku—"

"Bukankah Sehun sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali? Aku bisa melihat ketulusan di sana. Tidak mungkin kalau kau tidak melihatnya juga!" Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu Sehun melakukan kesalahan. But, think about it. Semua itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Sehun! Pria itu, Jongin, dia pasti melakukan sesuatu agar kalian jadi seperti ini!" tutur Kris dengan sabar.

"Aku tahu!" jawab Luhan singkat. "You know? Then why?"

Luhan menarik nafarnya pelan dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Jongin mungkin melakukan sesuatu, Kris. Tapi Sehun yang memegang kendali penuh. Apapun yang Jongin coba lakukan, semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika Sehun tidak membiarkannya."

Luhan beralih menatap Kris. "Ketika Jongin menahan Sehun untuk tidak mengajarku waktu itu, dia tidak akan berhasil jika Sehun tidak membiarkan tangannya ditarik begitu saja olehnya. Jongin juga tidak akan menaruh harapan pada Sehun jika saja dia bisa lebih tegas pada perasaannya dari awal. Jika saja waktu itu Sehun langsung menemuiku setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Jongin dan tidak membuang waktu lagi dengan berbincang dengan Jongin, dia tidak mungkin terlambat. Jongin memang melakukan sesuatu, Kris. Dia melakukan semua yang dia inginkan sebisanya. Tapi Sehunlah yang membuat semua keinginan itu terwujudkan!"

"Luhan-ah!" Kris masih mencoba membujuk Luhan. "Can we stop it here, please!" pinta Luhan. Dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Sehun sekarang.

"But—"

"Aku bisa pulang dengan taksi jika kau tidak berniat mengantarku. Aku yakin supir taksi tidak akan mengintrigasiku!" potong Luhan cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Aiiissshhh! Arrasseo! Aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi." Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Luhan bisa se-keras kepala ini. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya sesekali Kris akan melirik pada Luhan yang duduk sedikit membelakanginya. Menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, masih memandang keluar jendela. Sepertinya Luhan kembali melamun.

"Kita sudah samp—"

Kalimat itu tehenti begitu saja saat dilihatnya kalau Luhan sudah tertidur. Mungkin dia kelelahan, pikirnya. Karena tidak ingin membangunkannya, Kris memutuskan untuk menggendongnya ke dalam. Tubuh Luhan sangat kurus, dia bahkan tidak merasa berat sama sekali. Untungnya dia tidak perlu membunyikan bel, karena Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu. Sepertinya dia mendengar suara mobil Kris.

Saat melihat Luhan yang tertidur di gendongan Kris, Baekhyun tersenyum gemas. Luhan bisa terlihat sangat imut jika sedang tertidur. Namun saat Kris membaringkan Luhan di kasurnya, Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Wajah tidur Luhan bukan wajah damai seperti biasanya. Seperti ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Keningnya berkerut, dan Baekhyun bisa melihat bola mata Luhan yang bergerak tak tenang di balik kelopak matanya. Deru nafasnya juga tidak teratur. Luhan seperti seseorang yang sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Luhan Hyung, mengapa tidur seperti itu? Apa dia bermimpi buruk?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Tidak ada yang menjawab, karena jelas tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Namun sejurus kemudian, ketiga namja yang terjaga dan sedang menatap Luhan itu kembali mengernyitkan kening mereka saat menyadari satu hal lain. Satu hal yang membuat BaekSoo saling berpandangan.

"_**Eomma! Apa kita tidak menyimpan obat sakit mata?"**_

"_**Aniyo. Hanya saja, mataku perih,"**_

"_**Aku tidak menangis. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa mataku perih setiap kali aku bangun tidur!"**_

Karena itukah Luhan selalu mengeluh setiap paginya? Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Hyung kesayangannya itu.

Baekhyun selalu tahu kalau Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Dia selalu tahu kalau senyum yang diberikannya selama ini hanyalah senyum palsu yang dipaksakannya agar dia dan Kyungsoo tidak khawatir. Dia selalu tahu kalau Luhan masih sangat mencintai Sehun. Tapi dia berpura-pura percaya pada akting Luhan. Berharap dengan begitu, lambat laun Luhan akan benar-benar baik-baik saja. Luhan akan kembali menjadi Luhan yang dulu. Dan dia sedikit merasa senang saat isakan Luhan sudah tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Luhan benar. Dia tidak berbohong. Dia memang tidak pernah menangis lagi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau Luhan menangis dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun terus mengusap rambut Luhan untuk membuatnya tenang. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Dia tahu mengapa. Dia tahu alasannya. Karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Luhan tenang hanya Sehun. Seberapapun dia benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Terbukti saat Baekhyun meraih boneka 'Bambi' pemberian Sehun dan melingkarkan tangan Luhan pada boneka tersebut, nafas Luhan mulai sedikit teratur. Meskipun keningnya masih berkerut, tapi setidaknya Luhan sudah berhenti menangis.

See? Bahkan hanya sebuah boneka yang diberikn Sehun bisa memberikan efek yang begitu besar pada Luhan.

"Hyung! Mengapa jadi seperti ini?" lirihnya. "Sebegitu besarnya kah kau mencintainya, Hyung? Mengapa kau memendamnya sendiri, Hyung? Mengapa tidak membaginya? Bukankah kita saudara?" Baekhyun bisa merasakan matanya yang memanas karena melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Dia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya dan memeluknya.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" ucap Kris tiba-tiba. "Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh! Saling menyiksa dan menyakiti diri sendiri!" lanjutnya. "Kalian mau membantuku, kan?" tanyanya kemudian yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sendiri masih terlihat ragu. Namun kemudian, dia kembali menoleh pada Luhan yang masih tertidur dan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Demi kebahagiaan Luhan, dia akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk Sehun. Semoga dia melakukan hal yang benar saat menyetujui ajakan Kris tadi.

Dan dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun, Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa kata kemudian mengirimnya.

_**Bisa kita bertemu? Kita perlu bicara!**_

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooooong ^_^

Lama tak jumpa, ada yang kangen kah? Ada yang nunggu kah? Ada yang ingat kah? Atau udah pada lupa?

Mianhae, baru bisa post sekarang #bow Sebenernya Liyya mau post chapter ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi Liyya gak enak badan -_-

Mianhae, karena sepertinya chap ini tidak memuaskan, sangat mengecewakan, dan terlalu mendramatisir(?) :(

Mianhae lagi, karena Liyya gak tau mau nyiksa Sehun model gimana. Pengennya dia teriksaaaaaaaaaaaa untuk waktu yang lamaaaaa *ketawaEvil* Tapi liat sendiri kan? Kalo Sehun merana, Luhan jadi lebih merana lagi noooh #nunjukLuhanyanglaginangisdalamtidur :'(

Hmmm, kayaknya A/N kali ini isinya permintaan maaf aja deh. Kebawa suasana Lebaran kali ya O.O Untuk selanjutnya, kita lihat aja Thehun bakal ngapain untuk memenangkan hati Luhan kembali ;)

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, saeng, n chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**YANG PUNYA AKUN,**

**sari2min**** | Nevada Adhara | ****dian deer****ChickenK****ID | ****destyrahmasari** **sofianingsih****XiaLu BlackPearl****HunHan Baby****Nurfadillah****RirinSekarini****Lee MingKyu****ajib4ff****mitahunhan**** | chyshinji0204 | PandaPanda Taoris | ****82NineNine**** | NiedhaEunHaeKyuMin-Shipper | Novey | asroyasrii | junmakyu |** ** Amortentia Chan | ****Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora****chocotaro**** | Xi Ri Rin | ****RZHH 261220**** | ChoiHyoSoo | finkykye | sholaniadinara |** **fangirl-shipper | jtr97 |** **ferinaref | TYSLAulia | fahrikpop | ****Queen DheVils49**** | Oh Dhan Mi | Dear Boys | verastef | MelisaCitraL | ****HyunRa**** | zahradwhd | ArinaKey88 | EXOST Panda | **

**Liyya bales di PM yaaa :D Soalnya kalo dibales di sini, ntar jadinya kepanjangan ffnya ^_^**

_**Name hunhan**__**: **_Hmmmm, sabar ya :D HunHan segera bersatu kok :) Tinggal selangkah lagi ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**xihan zhang:**_Huhuhuhu :'( Emang alur cerita yang chingu bayangkan gimana? Hmmm, sorry for make you cry :( Hope you wouldn't cry while reading this chapter :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Love sehun**__**:**_Annyeong deeek ^_^ Welcome to 'The One' ya :D Gomawo udah bilang Daebak . Mian baru bisa update #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**WinterHeaven**__**:**_ wkwkwkwkwk . Untung gak jantungan beneran yaaa #plakk -_- Tenang aja dek, pasti happily ever after kok :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lili**__**: **_Huweeeeeeeee :'( Mianhae udah menambah tingkat kegalauan(?) kamu :( Semoga di chap ini udah gak galau .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**nenden yi**__**: **_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa . Deskripsinya mantab banget :D Intinya perasaan campur aduk lah ya #hugbalik :D Sekarang udah selesai puasanya, jadi bisa emosi sesuka hati, bisa nangis2 juga :'( Hmmm, kirain reader baru, ternyata udah sering komen yaaa :D Liyya imnida :) Jangan dicubit pipinya, nanti teteh jadi tambah tembem(?) Ini udah lanjut dek, Minal aidin wal faizin juga ya. Mmuuuaaaccchhh #ciyumbalik

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lena99:**_Uljimaaaaaa :'( Ini udah abis loh jahatnya Jongin #plakk -_- wkwkwkwkwk. HunHan gak bakal berakhir tragis kok :D Eon juga geli sendiri waktu baca mitos itu. menurut mereka, sepatu itu kan buat lari, nah, ntar pacar kita jadi lari dengan sepatu itu, gitu -_- Appuaaahhh :o Chap 30? Hmmm, paling chap 25 udah selesai dek :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ariadna**__**:**_Muehehehehe, Liyya juga baru tahu pas nyari-nyari tentang arti hadiah gitu -_- Chap ini lumayan lama yaaa . SeLu pasti berakhir bahagia kok :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16**__**: **_Hiyaaaaaa, jangan benci Jongin #hugJongin :( Luhan belajar dari Eonnie tuh, kursus dulu sebelum ngomong ke Sehun . Wkwkwkwkwk, ternyata banyak yang tertipu sama tulisan END ya? Sebenernya mau END di situ, tapi berhubung udah janji mau bikin HEPPY END, ya gak jadi :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Im lulu**__**:**_Ayo gigit manja(?) Jongin bareng-bareng #ditabokKyungsoo -_- Wkwkwkwkwk, Liyya udah mendengarkan curahan hati semua HunHan shipper kok, makanya Liyya memutuskan untuk bikin Hepi Ending :D Liyya kan HunHan Shipper juga .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Misterius**__**:**_Wakakakakakak. Anda tertipu #plakk #ditimpukreaders :( Gwaenchanna, eon janji bakal Hepi end kok :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**DiraLeeXiOh**__**:**_ Jangan sedih lagi yaaaa, HunHan segera bahagia kok, janji deh :D Emang gitu deeek, kalo Seme yang tersiksa ntu rasanya NYESEK gimanaaaa gitu, beda sama kalo Uke yang tersiksa :/ Yaaaah, kasian emang, Sehun serasa gak punya sapa-sapa di sana. cuma punya Luhan and the geng sama Chen2 :( Pengennya bikin Sehun hepi di chap ini, eh gak taunya dia malah semakin mengenaskan :'( Minal Aidin juga deeek :D Itu ada HunHan moment nyempil dikit -_- Eon udah ngirim Chen buat Sehun :D Balasan untuk Kkamjong? Dibayangin sendiri aja yaaaa .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Chingu nya Liyya kembali . Sehun itu menuruni kepribadian Appa nya. Romantis tapi lemoooottt -_- Iya doooonk, dari panggilannya aja udah beda. Jongin kan kalo manggil 'Bibi', Luhan manggilnya 'Eomma' :D Akhirnya Luhan bisa bener-bener tegas ya, tapi dia malah menyiksa diri sendiri :( Hunhan pasti bersatu kok :D Kyaaaaaaaa, mianhae tulisan END kemaren udah bikin Shock o.O wkwkwkwkwk .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Puu**__**:**_Huweeeee, kasian Kkamjong disebelin banyak orang #pukpukJongin . Liyya juga cinta kok sama Jongin :) Kaya'nya apapun yang terjadi, Luhan tetep teraniyaya deh :'( Sama-sama yaaaa. Gpp meskipun jarang repiu, ada yang baca aja Liyya udah seneng banget kok ^_^ Gomawo udah setia nunggu 'The One' ya,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Guest**__**:**_?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer**__**:**_Annyeoooong ^_^

Uljima deeeeek :'( Eon juga nangis loh waktu nulis. Miris banget :'( Jongin antagonis? Soalnya emang Eon maunya gitu. Sekali antagonis ya antagonis aja sampek akhir :D Sebenernya bukan antagonis, cuma sedikit egois aja dek :( Chap ini sampek ending nanti, Jongin udah bener-bener gak ada kok :D Maaf lahir batin juga yaaa :D Reviewnya gak kepanjangan kok, kurang panjang malah #plakk #Saengietepar .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu: **_Balasan repiu nya Liyya rangkum di sini ya :D

Alhamdulillah ya kalau menurut chingu part yang 'KDRT' itu menyenangkan :D Liyya kira bakal garing kriuk-kriuk, beneran deh -_- Orang tuanya Sehun emang sayang banget sama XiaoLu. Semacam jatuh cinta(?) pada pandangan pertama gitu :D

Jongin mengusili HunHan di saat terakhir. Dia kan gak tau kalo luhan bakal meledak gitu :( Maafkan Jongin yaaa,, Hmmm, mianhae, penderitaan Sehunnya gak Liyya jabarkan panjang lebar, soalnya kalo Sehun menderita, Luhan lebih menderita lagi :( Chap depan, Sehun bakal mulai Romance Mode On deh buat memperjuangkan Luhan kembali :D

Masalah mitos itu, katanya kalo di Korea sana sih begitu chingu. Kalo di indonesia mah enggak :D Emang Chingu asalnya dari mana sebelum ke Indonesia?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**hunhan-v**__**: **_Gomawo udah bilang seru? Kemarin, endingnya cuma pura-pura doank kok :D Liyya lagi dalam Usil MODE ON .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**wulanOdult**__**: **_Wkwkwkwkwk . Si Odult emang sakit, tapi cuma demam doank -_- N sepertinya hati Luhan tidak tergoyahkan(?) :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hunhanie**__**:**_Wkwkwkwkwk, ternyata si END menipu banyak orang . Pasti Hepi End kok :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**BabyByunie**__**:**_Wakkksss . 3 hari marathon, chingu? Sehun masih labil gak jelas gitu -_- Luhan yang dibutakan oleh cinta -_- Haduuuuh, emang kurang sebenernya, tapi ditolak Luhan mentah-mentah itu udah efek paling jera loh buat Sehun :(

Naaaaaah, itu tujuannya tulisan END di sana, soalnya beberapa ada yang minta Sad End. Jadi kalo vote buat Sad End, bisa nganggep itu endingnya. Kalo mau yang Hepi End, mari kita lanjuuuutttt . Kkamjong kan emang orang baik sebenernya, cuma dia sedikit egois aja karena rasa sayangnya ke Sehun :D

Liyya juga paling favorit part nya BaekSoo yang itu #ketawanista :D Sehun's parents, indeed, are the best parents ever!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**yaumil lulu**__**:**_Iya deeek :D Ini udah lanjut. Mian kalo lelet #bow Gomawo udah bilang bagus yaaa ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-sl:**_Sama-sama yaaaaaaaaaa :D Liyya juga Maaf Lahir Batin neeeh :D Salamnya nanti Liyya sampaikan deh .

Chap kemaren menguras emosi? Kalo chap ini gimana? o.O Kenapa jadi HunHan yang sengsara? Karena ini ff nya HunHan. Masa' Liyya mau nyeritain penderitaannya Jongin o.O Gomawo udah selalu nunggu 'The One' yaaaa ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi? Jangan takut untuk mengkritik, menyuarakan pendapat, dan bahkan menghina.

So,, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug** readers satu-satu ^_^


	23. Chapter 23 A

**The One**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kris, Others

Pairing: HunHan, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 23 of ?

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

**A/N: Annyeong^^  
Sebelum mulai cerita, Liyya cuma mau minta maaf karena sepertinya chap kemaren banyak yang kecewa :( Semoga chap ini gak tambah kecewa ya :)**

**Yang masalah dialog sama narasi, Liyya berusaha nyeimbangin antara keduanya, chap kemaren emang 70% narasi, soalnya emang isinya deskripsi dari perasaan masing-masing main cast kita :D**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~O.O~**

_**Sedikit kembali ke waktu Luhan meninggalkan apartemen Sehun**_

"Eeungghh,"

Sehun melenguh pelan saat bias-bias cahaya yang berasal dari lampu kamarnya itu memaksa untuk menembus kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan mengusik tidurnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pening. Tangannya terulur untuk memijat keningnya namun langsung terhenti saat jari-jarinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang dingin. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya menatap kain yang telah berpindah ke tangannya.

'Mengapa kain ini ada di atas keningnya?'

Sehun terduduk seketika saat samar-samar dia mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu dan langsung merutuki dirinya karena kepalanya terasa seperti diputar dan diremas karenanya. Dan memori itu terputar kembali. Memori saat Luhan menyuapinya. Wajah Luhan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran saat melihat keadaanya. Saat dia dengan sangat menyedihkannya menangis tergugu di pelukan Luhan.

Lalu dimana Luhan sekarang? Apa dia hanya bermimpi? Tapi mengapa itu terasa sangat nyata dan menyakitkan? Sehun bahkan masih bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Luhan saat dia menangis tersedu tadi. Sehun tersenyum miris. Mungkin itu memang hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin Luhan datang ke apartemennya. Untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan Sehun saat dia sudah bisa bahagia di sana.

Sehun ingin percaya kalau itu bukan mimpi. Namun, kenyataan bahwa saat itu dia juga bisa merasakan bibir Luhan yang menempel di bibirnya cukup lama justru membuktikan kalau dia memang bermimpi. Luhan tidak mungkin menciumnya. Saat mereka masih pacaran dulu saja, Luhan nyaris tidak pernah melakukannya. Jadi dia tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya saat mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Cklekk

Sehun terpaku saat melihat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Untuk sesaat, dia masih berharap kalau apa yang baru saja diingatnya itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Kalau orang yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya saat ini memang Luhan. Namun harapannya menguar saat melihat sosok yang saat ini melangkah masuk dan berganti dengan kerutan di keningnya. Bingung dan sedikit kecewa.

"Yaaaaahhh! Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu, eoh?" cibir Chen saat melihat wajah kecewa temannya itu. "Kau kecewa karena aku bukan Luhan Hyung?"

"A-aniyo. Hanya saja, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen ku?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tentu saja karena Luhan Hyung yang membukakan pintunya!" jawab Chen meletakkan baki yang dibawanya di atas nakas.

"Luhan? Dia datang kemari?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa yang menemukanmu tergeletak tak berdaya di studiomu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap kain yang masih berada di tangannya. Berarti dia tidak bermimpi. Luhan benar-benar kemari. Dia mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Namun senyum itu segera memudar.

"Makanlah! Luhan Hyung membuatnya untukmu!" titah Chen. "Aigoooo! Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini, Sehun-ah? Kau seharusnya memperjuangkan Luhan Hyung! Bukannya malah tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan menjadi sakit seperti ini!" omelnya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyerahkan semangkuk bubur pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menerima mangkuk dari Chen dan memakan buburnya dalam diam. "Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan berhenti mengejar Luhan!" ujarnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Pletakk

"Owwcchh! Yaaaak! Aku sedang sakit! Mengapa kau malah menganiayaku?!"

"Agar isi dari kepala itu bisa bekerja dengan baik!" jawab Chen acuh. "Mengapa kau ingin berhenti?" tanya nya.

"Karena sepertinya sekarang dia sudah lebih bahagia!"

Chen menepuk pelan jidatnya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. "Aiiissshh! Benar-benar bodoh!" Chen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Neo! Kau pikir Luhan Hyung bahagia sekarang? Apa panas dari tubuhmu membuat otakmu konslet? Atau matamu yang bermasalah?" tanya nya berapi-api(?). "Oh Sehun! dilihat dari sisi manapun, Luhan Hyung itu tidak sedang bahagia!" tukas nya kemudian.

"Tapi dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya! Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikanku lagi!" Sehun membela diri.

Pukk

Kali ini Chen menyentil kening Sehun, sedikit lebih pelan. "Aigoooo! Sepertinya matamu benar-benar bermasalah, Oh Sehun! Perlu ku antar ke dokter mata?" ujarnya sarkastik. "Luhan Hyung itu, dia memang tersenyum. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Bahkan orang rabun pun bisa melihatnya! Senyum Luhan Hyung tidak pernah benar-benar tulus semenjak kalian berpisah. Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Luhan Hyung tidak memperdulikanmu?"

Pletakk

Chen kembali menjitak kepala Sehun geram. "Kau tahu, saat aku berkata pada Luhan Hyung kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari peredaran, dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Saat itu dia bisa saja memberi tahuku kunci pintu apartemenmu agar aku bisa mengecek keberadaanmu di dalam, tapi dia tidak melakukannya! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu dan dia ingin memastikannya sendiri!"

"Kalau dia tidak perduli padamu, dia tidak akan membuatkan bubur yang sedang kau makan itu untukmu! Kalau dia tidak perduli, dia tidak akan memohon padaku untuk merawatmu sekarang dan berjanji akan menggantikanku di kafe."

"Luhan Hyung menggantikanmu di kafe?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mengizinkannya. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan segala permasalahannya, mengapa aku harus membuatnya lebih lelah lagi?"

"Kau sudah dewasa, Sehun-ah! Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi berfikirlah sedikit lebih dewasa. Cobalah bertindak dengan berfikir dari sisi Luhan Hyung. Bagaimana kira-kira perasaannya ketika kau melakukan apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya. Seperti Luhan Hyung yang selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan melihat dari sisimu. Untuk kebahagiaanmu!" Chen menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Habiskan buburmu dan minum obatnya. Aku ada di luar jika kau butuh sesuatu!" Chen tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Sehun di kamarnya. Merenung memikirkan semua perkataan Chen tadi.

**~O.O~**

Triiing

Hhhhhh. Sehun menghela nafasnya menatap kafe yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak pernah dikunjunginya lagi. Kalau bukan karena mendapat pesan singkat dari Kris yang mengajaknya untuk bicara semalam, Sehun mungkin tidak akan pernah melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke kafe ini. Selain karena tempat ini penuh dengan Luhan, dia juga merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang selalu diberikan Baekhyun untuknya. Entah apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh Kris, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi dia tahu pasti kalau itu tidak akan jauh dari satu kata. Lebih tepatnya satu nama. LUHAN.

Mungkin seperti yang lain, Kris juga ingin menyuruhnya menjauhi Luhan?

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya dan mencari sudut yang nyaman untuk mereka bicara nanti dan berakhir pada meja yang biasanya digunakannya bersama Luhan. Entahlah, seberapapun dia mencoba untuk mengkosongkan pikirannya dari Luhan, namun tubuhnya berkata lain dan justru membawanya ke sana. Sehun duduk diam di sana menunggu Kris. Memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Sejujurnya, beberapa hari ini, dia terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Chen padanya. Dia ingin kembali melakukan aksinya meminta Luhan untuk kembali padanya, namun kemungkinan untuk kembali diabaikan dan ditolak itu selalu menahannya. Dia sering melihat Luhan di arena kampus. Luhan tersenyum manis. Selalu tersenyum. Tapi Sehun baru menyadarinya sekarang, senyum itu bukan senyum Luhannya. Senyum itu, terlalu dipaksakan. Senyum itu, terlalu datar untuk ukuran seorang Luhan.

"Long time no see, Sehun-ah!"

Suara itu membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Namja manis bermata bulat berdiri di depannya dengan kertas dan bolpoin di tangannya, tersenyum manis padanya. Do Kyungsoo. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun lah yang bertugas menerima dan mencatat pesanan. Hhhhh, sepertinya Baekhyun masih terlalu marah padanya.

"Hai, Hyung!" sapanya. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Kau tidak memanggilku 'Eomma' lagi?" tanya nya.

"Aku masih boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Tentu saja. Kecuali kalau kau tidak mau." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya.

Hening. Keduanya merasa canggung bahkan untuk berbingcang ringan sekalipun.

"Kris Hyung masih harus mengantarkan Luhan Hyung pulang terlebih dahulu. Kau ingin memesan sesuatu sambil menunggunya?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

Sehun ingin bertanya dari mana Kyungsoo tahu kalau dia sedang menunggu Kris. Namun, kalimat pertama Kyungsoo seolah membuat suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. 'Kris mengantar Luhan?' Of course he does! Mereka selalu bersama beberapa minggu ini.

"Aku mau pesan yang biasanya saja," ucapnya mengabaikan beberapa jarum yang seolah menusuk dada kirinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar, ne!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali melamun.

Triiing

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju pintu masuk saat mendengar suara itu. tiba-tiba merasa gugup saat melihat Kris berjalan menuju mejanya. "Maaf!" ujarnya sembari menarik kursi di depan Sehun dan duduk di sana. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya nya.

"Nope!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah memesan sesuatu?" tanya nya lagi yang diangguki oleh Sehun. "Well, this is so awkward!" serunya kemudian.

"It is!" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Yaaa! Apa kau tidak bisa merubah ekspresi wajahmu? Aku hanya mengajakmu ngobrol, bukan berperang!" cibir Kris, tidak tahan melihat wajah datar Sehun.

"Sorry! Bawaan lahir!" jawab Sehun asal. Dia tidak ingin terlihat ketus sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa berwajah ramah yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah orang yang dianggapnya sebagai 'Rival' terbesarnya? Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka berbincang setelah saling mengenal, lebih tepatnya saling tahu, selama beberapa bulan ini.

Hhhhhhh. Kris menghela nafasnya. Bukan dia tidak paham dengan kondisi Sehun. Justru dia sangat paham. Tapi siapa yang tahan berhadapan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti itu? Kalau bukan untuk Luhan, dia tidak akan mau berbicara dengan orang yang bahkan tidak menyukainya ini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kalau ini menyangkut Luhan, maka itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Seperti yang kau tahu, dia sudah bukan kekasihku!" ujar Sehun datar.

'Aigoooo! Sabar Kris! Kau harus sabar!' batin Kris.

"Geurae? Kalau begitu, aku boleh memilikinya sekarang?" pancingnya. Sehun langsung menatap Kris tak suka dan mengerutkan keningnya, menghasil tawa kecil dari Kris. "Thought so!" ucapnya di tengah tawanya.

"Aiiisshhh! Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa bercanda saat ini," ujar Kris saat melihat aura Sehun yang semakin menghitam. "Aku juga tidak terlalu suka basa-basi. Jadi kita langsung ke inti saja!" lanjutnya. Sehun tidak menjawab. Menunggu Kris melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Luhan. Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Kris. Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Kris. "Aku akan membantumu untuk membuat Luhan kembali padamu," lanjutnya.

"Apa mak—"

"Aku juga! Apapun rencananya, aku akan membantu!" Sehun baru saja akan bertanya saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka dengan segelas -yang sepertinya berisi- Ice Americano dan segelas Hot Chocolate di nampannya. Baekhyun berdiri di belakannya dengan 2 piring kue.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata kalau aku akan membantumu, Sehun." ujar Baekhyun pelan. "Tapi aku tidak akan menghalangi apapun yang akan kau lakukan nanti," lanjutnya kemudian kembali bekerja setelah meletakkan piring-piring berisi cake itu di atas meja.

"Jangan dimasukkan ke hati," ucap Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan gelas yang berisi Hot Chocolate di depan Sehun. Menghasilkan tatapan 'Mana Bubble Tea-ku?' dari Sehun. "There is NO WAY aku akan membiarkanmu minum Bubble Tea saat kau baru saja sembuh. Luhan Hyung bisa membunuhku jika dia tahu," Kyungsoo tersenyum menjawab silent question Sehun yang menatap Hot Chocolate nya.

"Mengapa kalian mau membantuku?" tanya Sehun setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Tentu saja karena kami menyayangi kalian berdua," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu? Luhan Hyung, he seems so broken, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak tahu? Dia bahkan menangis dalam tidurnya. Kau sendiri juga sampai jatuh sakit karena masalah ini. Dan aku, kami, sudah sangat lelah melihat kalian yang terus menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini."

Luhan menangis dalam tidurnya? Karena dirinya? Tapi—

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau Luhan tidak akan menerimaku kembali, Hyung. Kau melihatnya sendiri bagaimana dia selalu menolak dan mengabaikanku. Apapun yang aku lakukan, dia tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya!"

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sehun?" tanya Kris. Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Haruskah dia menjawabnya? Mengatakan kalau dia sudah memohon, meminta, memaksa Luhan agar kembali padanya.

"Karena dari yang ku lihat, kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun kecuali satu hal!" tukas Kris. "Apa mak—"

"Kris Hyung benar! Aku juga melihatnya, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak melakukan apapun kecuali meminta maaf padanya," sahut Kyungsoo. "Tapi, bukankah itu yang harus aku lakukan, Hyung? Aku melakukan kesalahan, dan aku minta maaf!" Sehun mencoba membela diri.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo! Kau melakukan kesalahan, maka kau harus memperbaiki dan menebusnya, Sehun-ah! Maaf tidaklah cukup. Karena setiap maaf yang kau ucapkan pada Luhan Hyung, itu akan semakin menyakitinya. Setiap maaf yang kau ucapkan, itu akan membuatnya mengingat semua alasanmu meminta maaf padanya. Semua kesalahanmu. Semua rasa sakitnya. Karena itulah Luhan Hyung tidak, ani, dia belum bisa menerimamu."

"Kau harus melakukan hal lain selain meminta maaf pada Luhan, Sehun-ah! Impress him! Lakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengingat moment-moment bahagia kalian. Lakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingat kalau kau tidak hanya memberikan rasa sakit untuknya. Kalau dia juga pernah merasa sangat bahagia saat bersamamu. Lakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berfikir kalau kau benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Kalau kau benar-benar pantas mendapatkan kesempata itu," ujar Kris.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," akunya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sehun-ah! Aku mengenalmu. Kami mengenalmu. You used to be THE SWEETEST BOYFRIEND ever! Memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil untuk Luhan Hyung. Membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan Baekhyun Hyung dan aku sering merasa iri pada Luhan Hyung karena dia memilikimu," tutur Kyungsoo. "Pikirkanlah dengan baik apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini, Hyung pasti akan membantumu!" lanjutnya tersenyum memberi semangat untuk Sehun.

"So, apa kau menerima bantuan kami?" tanya Kris setelah Kyungsoo pergi.

"Why?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Aku bisa mengerti dengan alasan Kyungsoo Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung. Tapi mengapa kau juga ingin membantu? Bukankah kau mencintai Luhan? Ini akan menjadi kesempatanmu untuk membuatnya membalas perasaanmu. Jadi, mengapa kau melepaskan kesempatan ini?"

Kris tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan Luhan saat itu. "Mengapa aku membantumu?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Well, seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Alasan pertama karena aku mencintainya. Karena aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Karena senyum bahagia itu tidak akan ada tanpa seseorang yang bernama Sehun. Dan tentu saja karena aku sahabatnya." Jawaban yang sama yang diberikannya pada Luhan saat itu.

"I didn't give up on Luhan for nothing, Sehun-ah! Aku menyerah untuk mengejar Luhan karena aku percaya kalau kau bisa membahagiakannya. Yaaaah, mungkin kau pernah beberapa kali berbuat bodoh dan membuatnya menangis. Tapi kau juga membuatnya senang. Kau membuatnya tersenyum. Kau membuatnya bahagia. Kau melakukan hal yang tidak bisa ku lakukan."

Sehun menatap Kris cukup lama. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Kris bukan sebagai seorang saingan, melainkan seorang teman, seorang 'Hyung'.

"Jadi, apa kau masih berminat untuk memperjuangkan cinta Luhan?" tanya Kris saat Sehun hanya diam menatapnya. Dia tersenyum puas begitu Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, kali ini terlihat lebih yakin dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Karena hari ini hari Senin, dan kita tidak ingin mengganggu kuliah Luhan, jadi kau bisa melakukannya malam Minggu nanti. Kau punya waktu 5 hari untuk memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan kau berikan untuknya, Sehun-ah. Dan selama 5 hari itu, kau bisa mendekati Luhan perlahan. Tapi bukan untuk memohon maaf tentunya," jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu? Awalnya, aku ingin mengurung kalian berdua di suatu tempat atau mengirim kalian ke pulau tak berpenghuni agar semuanya cepat selesai. Tapi aku sadar, peranku di sini hanya sebagai pembantu dari si pejuang. Jadi, semua ide harus dari dirimu, sang pejuang itu sendiri. Kau harus berusaha untuk memperjuangkan cinta Luhan. Kau bisa menghubungiku atau Kyungsoo jika butuh bantuan. Kami pasti akan membantu. And about Baekhyun, aku juga tidak yakin, tapi jika kau mulai bisa mendekati Luhan, aku rasa dia akan membantumu. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk paham. Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. "Lalu, bagaimana jika Luhan tetap tidak mau menerimaku?" tanya nya kemudian.

"That Princess? Tch! Believe me dia tidak akan menolakmu jika kau melakukannya dengan benar. Tapi, jika dia memang tidak bisa menerimamu, maka kau juga harus bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Aku tahu pasti itu akan berat, tapi pikirkanlah dari sisi Luhan. Karena semua itu juga tidak mudah baginya."

"Aku," Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya ragu. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menerimanya atau tidak," ucapnya. "You MUST, Sehun-ah! You HAVE to. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya seperti yang kau katakan, maka kau harus bisa belajar untuk melepasnya demi kebahagiaannya!" ucap Kris tegas.

"Just remember one thing! Jika Luhan menerimamu kembali nanti, kau harus benar-benar memperlakukan dia dengan baik. Karena jika kali ini kau melakukan kesalahan dan mengacaukan semuanya, membuatnya menangis lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mengambil Luhan dari sisimu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri! Deal?!" Kris menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang tanpa ragu langsung disambut oleh Sehun.

"DEAL!" jawab Sehun mantap.

Dan perjuangan Sehun pun dimulai.

**~O.O~**

**Day 1**

"Loh? Mengapa kau yang menyiapkan sarapan, Baekhyun-ah? Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan heran saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan susu dan sereal di meja makan. 'Tidak biasanya Baekhyun membuatkan sarapan,' pikirnya.

"Aaaah! Kau mengagetkanku, Hyuuuung!" rengek Baekhyun. Untung saja botol susu di tangannya tidak jatuh. "Mengapa kau berjalan tanpa suara? Tubuhmu terlalu ringan, Hyung! Makanya, kau seharusnya makan yang banyak!" omelnya.

"Yaaah! Aku kan hanya bertanya Kyungsoo dimana? Mengapa kau malah mengomeliku?" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian mengambil botol susu di tangan Baekhyun dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk serealnya.

"Kyungie," Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Tidak mungkin dia berkata kalau Kyungsoo pergi ke apartemen Sehun kan?

"Kyungie?"

"Dia berangkat duluan. Sepertinya tadi Suho Hyung menyuruhnya berangkat lebih awal," bohong Baekhyun. "Owwhh!" Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham sambil memakan serealnya. Mempercayai apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat berdua saja?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Joah!" ujar Luhan tersenyum.

Tiba di kelas, Luhan langsung dikejutkan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di samping mejanya dengan posisi tubuh membelakangi Luhan. 'Apa yang dilakukannya di mejaku?' pikir Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bukankah kau ada urusan dengan Suho?" tanya Luhan mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Aaaah! Kau mengagetkanku, Hyuuuung!" rengeknya. Membuat Luhan merasa dejavu dengan kalimat itu. Mengapa semua orang menganggapnya mengagetkan mereka? Pikirnya lebay. Karena pada kenyataannya hanya BaekSoo yang menganggap begitu, bukan semua orang.

"Kau sedang apa di mejaku?" tanya Luhan penasaran dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Ah! Ini, aku baru saja masuk dan melihat ini di atas mejamu, Hyung. Karena penasaran, aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat dan kau tiba-tiba saja muncul," jawab Kyungsoo menunjuk benda yang berada di meja Luhan.

Segelas Bubble tea? Dengan sebuah memo yang menempel di sisi gelas. Juga setangkai Tulip di sampingnya. Tulip yang sama yang ditemukannya di depan pintu rumahnya tadi pagi. Tulip putih. Lambang permohonan maaf yang sangat dalam.

'Hhhhhh! Hampir saja ketahuan,' batin Kyungsoo lega saat melihat Luhan yang langsung terpaku heran menatap Bubble tea dan Tulip nyasar di atas mejanya.

Luhan langsung duduk di kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Bubble Tea tersebut. Kening berkerut karena bingung dan penasaran. Dia lalu membaca memo yang menempel manis di sana.

_**Bubble Tea yang membawa kebahagiaan luar biasa padaku karena bisa mengenalmu, Hyung. Karena itu, aku berharap Bubble Tea ini juga akan membawa kebahagiaan luar biasa untukmu hari ini :) Aku menyayangimu, Hannie Hyung!**_

_**0412_Bubbleboy**_

Luhan menatap nama yang tertera di memo tersebut. _**0412_Bubbleboy**_. Luhan ingat sekali nama itu. Username yang digunakan Sehun saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan di chat room saat itu. Username yang mirip dengan username yang digunakannya. Dia ingat hari itu, adalah pertama kalinya dia menemukan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang, yang lebih disukainya daripada Bubble tea. Seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Luhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik perutnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar memperlebar(?) senyumannya. Sepertinya kupu-kupu di perutnya mulai terbangun. Luhan menatap Bubble Tea di tangannya kemudian membawanya mendekat pada mulutnya. Menyeruput pelan minuman favoritnya. Luhan tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi dia benar-benar bisa merasakan kalau hari ini pasti akan lebih cerah dari hari-hari mendungnya kemarin.

Dan Luhan kembali tersenyum kecil, pandangan tidak lepas dari memo di atas mejanya. Tidak menyadari BaekSoo yang menatapnya senang. Dan jelas tidak menyadari seorang namja lumayan tinggi berkulit seputih susu yang sedang menatapnya dari pintu kelas. Seseorang yang langsung tersenyum saat Kyungsoo berbalik padanya dan menungangkat kedua jempolnya untuknya, mengucapkan kalimat 'Good job, Sehun-ah!' tanpa suara padanya.

Dan seperti dugaan Luhan, hari itu memang terasa lebih cerah. Meski Sehun tidak datang menghampirinya di kantin. Meski dia tidak melihat Sehun seharian. Dia kembali tersenyum saat mendapatkan another White Tulip di depan pintu rumahnya. Luhan mengambil vas kosong di ruang tamu, mengisinya dengan air, membawanya ke kamarnya dan meletakkan Tulip-tulip yang didapatkannya ke dalam vas.

**. . .**

**Day 2**

Hari ini, Luhan masih mendapatkan sebuah Tulip putih di depan pintu rumahnya begitu dia membuka pintu. Namun, dia tidak mendapatkan Bubble Tea di atas meja nya. Lebih dari itu, sebuah mp3 mini lengkap dengan headset nya duduk manis di sana. Sebuah sticky note kecil bertuliskan 'Press it' menempel tepat tombil 'play'. Luhan memasang headset di telinganya dan menekan tombol 'play'. Dan sebuah lagu yang familiar terdengar dari dalam sana. _**Magic Castl**__**e**_.

Luhan ingat lagu itu. lagu yang dinyanyikannya untuk Sehun saat dia bersedih karena Jongin memutuskannya. Setelah lagu itu behenti, Luhan kembali akan menekan tombol yang sama, namun sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya menghentikan niatnya.

_**Hannie Hyung! Kau ingat lagu ini? Kau menyanyikannya untukku saat itu Hyung. Dan sejak saat itu, lagu ini menjadi lagu favoritku. Sama dengan judulnya, lagu ini memberi kekuatan magis padaku saat aku mendengarnya. Entah memang karena lagunya, atau simply karena kau yang menyanyikannya, semua kesedihan seketika lenyap saat aku mendengarkan lagu ini. Karena itu, Hyung. Seperti hatiku yang merasa lebih tenang saat kau menyanyikan lagu ini untukku, aku harap kekuatan magis itu juga bisa menembus relung hatimu dan menghilangkan semua kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang ada di sana :D Kau tahu? Aku saaaaaaaangat menyayangimu, Hannie Hyung!**_

Luhan kembali tersenyum. Tangannya kemudian meraih another White Tulip di atas mejanya. Menciumnya sekilas kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Entah siapa yang menyuruhnya, Luhan bahkan membawa semacam tempat khusus untuk menyumpan Tulip-tulipnya sebelum nanti ditaruh ke dalam vas di kamarnya. Seolah dia tahu kalau hari-harinya akan dipenuhi dengan Tulip itu.

Sama seperti kemarin, Luhan kembali mendapatkan Tulip putih saat dia makan siang di kantin. Another one saat dia kembali ke kelasnya, dan saat dia dan Kris melewati gerbang kampusnya waktu akan pulang. Jangan lupakan Tulip yang juga tergeletak manis di depan pintu rumahnya. Meskipun sebersit luka masih terasa di sudut hatinya setiap kali dia mengingat Sehun, Luhan tetap tidak bisa menahan senyum yang tersungging di bibir ranumnya.

**. . .**

**Day 3**

_**My Angel**_

Luhan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali menatap lukisan dengan judul tersebut di atas mejanya. Tadi saat dia masuk ke kelasnya, sebuah gulungan kertas dengan pita biru tergeletak cantik di sana. Lengkap dengan Tulip putih yang selalu menemani setiap hadiah kecil dari Sehun. Tapi kali ini, tak ada memo yang menyertai.

Luhan segera membuka gulungan kertas tersebut. Sedikit -banyak- terkejut saat melihat potret lukisan dirinya di sana. Dia tahu kalau Sehun juga pintar melukis, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau lukisan Sehun sebagus ini. Wajah di dalam lukisan itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan wajahnya.

Di Lukisan itu, Luhan terlihat sedang menutup matanya dengan headset di telinganya. Menikmati -entah apapun itu- musik yang mengalun darinya. Dengan latar belakang pohon mapple dan sinar matahari senja, semuanya terlihat semakin sempurna. Manik mata 'rusa' nya kemudian tertuju pada kalimat yang tertulis di bawah lukisan itu.

_**Chajatda**__**, **__**Nae **__**Angel Hyung**__**!**_

Luhan ingat kata-kata itu. Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Sehun saat mereka bertemu tahun lalu. Saat Sehun menutup matanya dari belakang. Saat dada bidang Sehun menempel erat dengan punggungnya untuk pertama kali.

Hanya sebuah lukisan dan kalimat singkat. Tapi itu cukup mampu untuk membuat Luhan tersenyum sepanjang hari.

**. . .**

**Oke, karena chap ini entah bagaimana caranya jadi panjang bgt -_- J adi Liyya putuskan untuk bagi jadi 2 part. Ini part A, part B nya bisa langsung dibaca :D Review di salah satu part aja gpp kok :) Karena emang ini seharusnya cuma 1 chapter :D**


	24. Chapter 23 B

**Masih di chap 23. Ini part B nya. Yang belom baca part A, bisa klik 'prev' :D**

HAPPY READING^^

.

**~O.O~**

**Day 4**

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi semenjak 3 hari ini, dimana dia selalu menemukan kejutan kecil saat memasuki kelasnya, setiap membuka matanya di pagi hari, Luhan mulai menemukan dirinya mengantisipasi kejutan apa lagi yang akan didapatkannya hari ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia menyukai kejutan-kejutan kecil itu. Mungkin karena itulah, dia merasa sedikit kecewa saat hari ini tidak ada apapun di atas mejanya selain setangkai Tulip putih. Tentu saja dia juga masih mendapatkan Tulip putih itu di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia bahkan juga mendapatkannya saat memasuki gerbang kampus dan gedung kuliahnya. Namun, tidak ada kejutan yang paling ditunggunya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan berjalan menuju mejanya dengan sedikit malas. Diikuti BaekSoo yang tersenyum maklum di belakangnya. Untuk suatu alasan, mereka seolah hampir melihat Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang sama sebelum semua petaka(?) itu terjadi. Luhan yang sedang merajuk karena Sehun tidak memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Kyungsoo sengaja menyuruh Sehun untuk menunda kejutan hari ke-empatnya untuk melihat reaksi Luhan. Dan melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat seperti ini sudah cukup untuk mengkonfirmasi perasaan Luhan. Ini perkembangan yang bagus, menurutnya.

"Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Eum," angguk Luhan. "Mengapa aku harus tidak baik?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Karena wajahmu menunjukkan hal itu, Lulu Hyung!" sahut Baekhyun. "Wae? Kau kecewa karena tidak ada sesuatu di atas mejamu?" tanya nya menggoda Luhan.

Blusshh

Luhan membuang muka nya menghadap jendela. Merutuki rona merah jambu yang menjalari pipinya karena ketahuan BaekSoo. Tidak seharusnya dia merona. Tidak saat dia bahkan tidak berhak kecewa hanya karena Sehun tidak memberikan kejutan untuknya hari ini. Karena pada kenyataannya, mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang.

"A-aniyo!" jawabnya gagap. "Mengapa aku harus kecewa? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sehun!"

"Aeeeyyyy! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Hyung! Walaupun hubungan kalian sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, tapi Sehun tetap DONGSAENG kesayanganmu," ujar Kyungsoo dengan menekankan kata 'Dongsaeng'. Ingin melihat reaksi Luhan. Dan seperti dugaannya, Luhan terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan kata itu.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo saat kata 'itu' keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membalas ucapannya. Namun kalimat itu seolah tersangkut di tengah tenggorokannya. Baru kali ini Luhan benar-benar menyadarinya, dia tidak suka nama Sehun dan kata 'Dongsaeng' digabung dalam satu kalimat. Karena tidak tahu harus berakat apa, Luhan akhirnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Beruntung Kim Seonsaeng-nim datang tepat pada waktunya, sebelum BaekSoo kembali bertanya hal-hal aneh -menurutnya- padanya.

Istirahat siang, Luhan sebenarnya ingin membaca buku di perpustakaan sebelum BaekSoo menariknya paksa menuju kantin. Berkata kalau Luhan akan menyesal jika tidak ke kantin hari itu. Luhan hanya bisa mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan mengikuti langkah BaekSoo yang bergelayut manja di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Satu Strawberry cake dan Milk Tea untuk Luhannie!" ucap Ahjumma penjaga kantin sembari memberikan nampan yang berisi pesanan Luhan padanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang tidak dipesannya di sana. "Seorang namja tampan meminta Ahjumma memberikannya padamu." Ahjumma itu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan bahkan sebelum dia sempat bertanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Ahjumma itu, kemudian bergegas menuju mejanya dan teman-temannya.

Mengabaikan tatapan usil yang didapatkannya dari ChanBaekSuDo, Luhan segera mengambil kado kecil dengan motif rusa di seluruh permukaannya kertas kadonya dari atas nampan dan membuka pembungkusnya pelan, tidak ingin merusaknya.

Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk seorang(?) Cupid adalah apa yang dia temukan di dalam kotak kado tersebut. Namun ada yang berbeda dari Cupid yang satu ini. Kalau biasanya Cupid akan memegang busur dan panah dengan sebuah hati di ujung panahnya, Cupid di tangannya memegang panah yang benar-benar lain daripada yang lain. Panah itu berbentuk angka 1. Apa maksudnya? Penasaran, Luhan membuka memo yang terlipat di dalam kotak kado tersebut.

_**My First!**_

_**15 Juli 2012**_

_**Pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Malaikat yang berada hanya beberapa meter di depanku.**_

_**Pertama kalinya aku merasa jantungku berdetak di atas normal hanya karena melihat wajah seseorang.**_

_**Pertama kalinya aku merasa kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku ketika kulitku bersentuhan dengan kulit mulusnya.**_

_**Pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan sepotong Strawberry Cake, yang paling ku benci, tanpa ku sadari dan mulai menyukainya.**_

_**Pertama kalinya aku mengenal sebuah persahabatan yang sangat indah.**_

_**Pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan sebuah keluarga baru selain kedua orang tuaku.**_

_**Kau melakukan semua itu padaku, Hannie Hyung. Dan aku rasa, saat itu juga aku telah jatuh dalam pesonamu. Aku terpesona pada sosok Malaikat yang duduk di bawah pohon mapple dengan kedua mata tertutup dan terlihat sangat damai. Sangat indah.**_

_**Jika degup jantung tak normal itu berarti cinta. Jika kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas dan menggelitik perutku itu berarti cinta. Jika perasaan ingin melindungi dan memiliki itu berarti cinta. Maka aku, Oh Sehun, telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Malaikat itu. Malaikat yang bernama 'Luhan'. Hanya saja, otak lamban ini terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya.**_

_**Saranghae, Hannie Hyung!**_

Tes

Satu air mata itu jatuh begitu saja dari mata indah Luhan. Tidak. Bukan karena Luhan merasa sedih atau merasa sakit di dada kirinya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Air mata itu seolah keluar tanpa alasan. Mungkin dia terharu? Atau mungkin dia hanya merasa sangat senang saat itu? Atau bahkan keduanya? Entah yang mana alasannya.

Satu hal yang pasti. Luhan memeluk erat memo itu dan terus menangis. Dengan tangan BaekSoo yang terus mengusap punggungnya. Dan perlahan, beban Luhan terasa berkurang drastis. Seiring dengan tangisnya yang mulai mereda, beban itu seolah terangkat dari bahunya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa seolah tidak memiliki beban. Bahkan malam itu, saat dia memejamkan matanya, Luhan tidak lagi melihat wajah sedih Sehun di sana. Dan walaupun dia juga tidak melihat senyum Sehun dalam matanya yang terpejam, Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak hubungan mereka pupus, bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sangat tenang.

**. . .**

"Besok kau apa kau juga akan memberikan kejutan seperti kemarin-kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

Saat ini, ChanBaek, SuDo, Kris dan Sehun sedang berkumpul di EXO kafe. Mengatur strategi untuk hari besar Sehun. Hari ke-5. Hari penentuan. Buah dari perjuangannya. Semua terlihat sedikit gugup dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tentu saja selama 4 hari ini, Luhan selalu memberikan respon yang positif, tapi segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi di saat-saat terakhir kan?

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyung? Apa kau lupa? Besok adalah hari Sabtu. Dan itu berarti tidak akan ada kuliah besok," jawab Sehun. "Lagi pula, aku memiliki rencana lain untuk besok. Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian, Hyung. Tidak perlu semuanya, hanya satu juga bisa," lanjutnya.

"Memangnya apa rencana untuk besok yang membuatmu membutuhkan bantuan salah satu dari kami?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Membawa Luhan ke Lotte World!"

"MWO? Apa kau gila, Oh Sehun! Membawa Luhan ke Lotte World sama saja menghancurkan 4 hari mu!" Kris spontan berteriak saat mendengar kata 'Lotte World' dan Luhan. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ide ini jelas bukan ide yang bagus untuk Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kris.

"Apa tidak ada rencana lain? Apa tidak bisa langsung ke sungai Han saja, ke tempat final. Biarkan Luhan Hyung istirahat seharian," tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan tidak ada, tapi Lotte World is a MUST. Karena itu lah aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian, Hyungdeul! Lagi pula, bukankah akan lebih aneh jika tiba-tiba kalian mengajak Luhan ke sungai Han malam-malam?" ujarnya.

Ke 5 namja di depannya berpikir sejenak. Ucapan Sehun ada benarnya. Luhan pasti akan berfikir, untuk apa dia diajak ke Han River malam-malam? Not to mention kalau itu adalah malam Minggu. Bukankah seharusnya mereka ada kencan sendiri?

"Aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengajak Luhan Hyung ke Lotte World tanpa membuatnya curiga," ucap Chanyeol. "Aku juga sama," sahut Suho. Berarti yang tersisa hanya KrisBaekSoo.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa kalau harus menemani Luhan ke sana. Besok siang aku harus menyelesaikan dan menyerahkan revisi tugas akhirku, atau aku tidak akan bisa ikut wisuda!" ucap Kris menyesal.

Sehun menatap BaekSoo bergantian. "Aku juga tidak bisa. Eomma akan ke Seoul besok," ucap Kyungsoo. Sekarang, harapan satu-satunya hanya Baekhyun.

"Hyung?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. "Aiiissshhh! Arrasseo! Aku akan menemani Luhan Hyung ke Lotte World besok!" tukas Baekhyun seolah tak ikhlas. Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan spontan memeluk Baekhyun. "Gomawo Hyung!" ucapnya senang, membuat Baekhyun tidak tega untuk menolak pelukannya.

"Yaaak! Maknae! Aku tahu kau senang, tapi tidak perlu memeluk Baekkie-ku selama itu kan!" sewot Chanyeol saat Sehun tak kunjung melepas pelukannya. Membuat semua yang duduk melingkari meja tersebut memutar bola matanya malas, kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya.

"Waeeeeee? Wajar kan kalau aku cemburu! Baekkie kan namja chinguku," protes Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat tatapan malas dari teman-temannya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kita berkumpul di sungai Han besok?" tanya Suho yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

**. . .**

**Day 5**

"Hyuuuuuung! Ayolaaaah, temani aku!" rengek Baekhyun. Dari tadi dia terus berusaha untuk membujuk Luhan agar mau menemaninya ke Lotte World. Tapi Luhan juga terus menolaknya.

"Baekkie-ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Chanyeol saja, eoh?" tanya Luhan. Bukannya dia tidak mau menemani baekhyun, tapi dia belum siap kalau harus ke Lotte World lagi. "Kalau Chanyeol mau, mengapa aku mengajakmu, Hyung!? Aku bahkan sudah membeli tiketnya. Ayolah Hyuuuuung!" rengeknya lagi. "Baekk—"

"Ya sudah kalau Hyung tidak mau. Hyung memang tidak sayang lagi padaku!" tukas Baekhyun mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Merajuk pada Luhan.

Hhhhhhh. Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Baekhyun ngambek. "Arrasseo. Aku akan menemanimu. Jam 1 kan? Baiklah, aku mandi dulu, ne!?" ucap Luhan akhirnya yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal karena telah menemaniku, Hyung! Aku jamin itu!" teriak Baekhyun sebelum Luhan menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Begitu tiba di gerbang Lotte World, Luhan langsung mendapatkan sekuntum bunga dari penjaga gerbang. Namun kali ini bukan Tulip putih seperti yang didapatkannya belakangan ini, melainkan sekuntum Mawar merah. Awalnya Luhan ragu saat penjaga itu memberikannya pada Luhan, mengira kalau sang penjaga sedang berusaha menggodanya. Namun saat penjaga itu mengatakan kalau bunga itu adalah titipan dari seseorang, Luhan langsung menerimanya.

Dan begitulah, Luhan akhirnya mendapatkan sekuntum mawar merah setiap kali dia mencoba wahana yang ada. Hingga kedua tangannya penuh dengan bunga Mawar.

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya. "Ayo kita beli 'permen kapas'!" ajaknya. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju stan penjualan permen kapas. Mereka membeli 2 permen kapas plus sekuntum Mawar kemudian duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana. Luhan baru menyadarinya, ternyata di stik(?) permen kapasnya, ada memo yang di tempel di sana.

_**Permen kapas manis untuk seseorang yang manis. Sssst, kau sudah terlalu manis, Hyung. Jangan terlalu banyak memakan hal-hal yang manis atau orang sekitarmu akan terkena Diabetes begitu melihatmu ^^**_

_**Saranghae, Hannie Hyung!**_

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Tidak perlu nama yang tertera di bawah memo untuk Luhan mengetahui siapa pengirim memo tersebut dan juga pelaku yang menyebabkan dirinya dihujani berkuntum-kuntum bunga Mawar saat ini.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Hyung? Apa permen ini begitu enak?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan 'Aniyo' pelan dengan bibir masih mengulum sebuah senyuman.

"Mau mencoba keberuntunganmu untuk mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah kecil dari kami, anak muda?" tawar seorang namja paruh baya pada BaekHan ketika mereka melewati stan permainan adu keberuntungan dengan cara menembak target yang ditentukan sesuai dengan hadiah yang kita inginkan. Luhan ingat tempat ini. Tempat yang sama dimana Sehun memenangkan 'Bambi' untuknya.

Luhan baru saja akan menolak saat Baekhyun justru mengangguk dengan semangat. Mencoba untuk menembak target yang menjadi incarannya namun tak kunjung berhasil. Lagi, dia baru saja akan mengajak Baekhyun pergi saat dongsaengnya itu justru bersikeras agar Luhan mencobanya. Dengan malas, Luhan pun menembakkan pelurunya asal.

Door

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, target yang seharusnya ditembaknya itu jaruh begitu saja. Padahal Luhan jelas mengingatnya kalau dia tidak menembak ke arah itu. 'What's going on?' pikirnya bingung.

Namun dia hanya tersenyum bingung saat pak tua itu memberikan hadiah yang didapatkannya atas keberhasilannya dan menerima hadiah itu dengan lapang dada. Another doll. Kali ini boneka Rilakuma dengan sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang ditempelkan di tangan kanan boneka itu.

_**Aigoooo! Chukahae atas keberhasilannya, Hyung! Sepertinya 'Bambi' punya teman sekarang :D**_

'Of course!' pikir Luhan tersenyum mengerti saat melihat tulisan tersebut.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat BaekHan hampir menyelesaikan semua wahana yang ada. Tas Luhan juga sudah lumayan berat dengan semua Mawar yang didapatkannya. Tujuan terakhir mereka sebelum pulang adalah Bianglala.

"Anda yang bernama tuan Luhan?" tanya penjaga Bianglala saat tiba giliran Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk naik. Luhan mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Kalau begitu, anda tidak bisa naik bilik yang ini. Anda harus menunggu bilik yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk anda. Kira-kira 5 bilik lagi," ucap si penjaga. Luhan kembali mengangguk patuh saat mendengarnya. Entah kejutan apalagi yang akan didapatkannya di sana.

Kaget. Terkesan. Terharu. Dan sedikit malu, mungkin.

Itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat masuk kedalam biliknya. Bahkan Baekhyun juga menatap bilik itu takjub. Jika melihat ini semua, kau tidak akan percaya bahwa orang yang menyulap bilik polos ini adalah orang yang sama yang telah membuat Luhan menangis berhari-hari. Di sana, sebuket mawar merah telah menanti Luhan. Jangan lupakan mawar pink yang terselip si setiap sudut bilik dan beberapa juga terpajang di sepanjang dinding bilik. Beberapa foto Luhan juga tertempel di setiap sela di antara bunga-bunga itu. Foto yang sama yang Luhan lihat di ponsel Sehun saat itu.

Luhan menarik memo yang tertempel di sana dan membacanya.

'_**Aku bahkan pernah melihat yang lebih indah dari ini Hyung**__**!'**_

_**Kau ingat kata-kata itu, Hyung? Aku tidak berbohong saat itu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka saat seseorang menyebutmu cantik. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya, hyung. Luhan Hyung adalah hal terindah dan tercantik yang pernah aku lihat. Saat dia tersenyum, saat dia tertawa, saat dia tersipu, saat apapun itu, Luhan Hyung tetap yang terindah. Bahkan kupu-kupu akan malu untuk terbang di dekatnya. Karena dia, begitu INDAH!**_

_**Saranghae, Hannie Hyung!**_

'Oh Sehun! Kau memang sesuatu!' batin Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan yang terpaku di tempatnya. Pipi merona hebat dan senyum yang merekah sempurna. Tinggal agenda terakhir. Agenda inti. Puncak dari perjuangan Sehun. Dan dia hanya bisa berharap semoga semua akan berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhir nanti. Dia hanya ingin melihat Luhan bahagia lagi.

**. . .**

Masih dengan satu tangan yang memeluk boneka 'Rilakuma'nya dan tangan lain yang menggenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar dari Sehun serta tas yang penuh dengan bunga yang sama, saat ini Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju sungai Han. Sesuai rencana, mereka akan berkumpul di sana. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Baekhyun hanya berkata kalau dia ingin istirahat di pinggir sungai Han dan Luhan langsung menyetujuinya dengan embel-embel Baekhyun akan membantu membawakan tasnya. Seharian, meskipun Luhan beberapa kali dikejutkan oleh hadiah kecil dari Sehun, dia tidak pernah curiga dan bertanya pada Baekhyun. Hanya mengira kalau Sehun mungkin sedang mengikutinya dan mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Hyung, lihat! Sepertinya di sana sedang ada pertunjukan!" seru Baekhyun seraya menunjuk ke suatu tempat di pinggir sungai. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang mengarah pada segerombolan(?) orang yang sepertinya sedang menyaksikan sesuatu dari layar LCD raksasa yang ada di sana. Entah film atau MV K-Pop yang sedang booming saat itu.

Luhan mengernyit bingung saat menatap kerumunan orang tersebut. 'Tidak biasanya ada pertunjukan semacam bioskop mini di sini,' pikirnya.

"Mau melihatnya lebih dekat, Hyung?" tawarnya. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia juga penasaran dengan pertunjukan tak biasa itu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat dilangsungkannya pertunjukan itu. Saat mereka semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan, Luhan bisa melihat beberapa wajah familiar di depan LCD. Kyungsoo? Suho? Kris? Bahkan ada Lay dan Tao? Dan apakah itu Chen? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sini? Mengapa mereka semua bisa berkumpul di sini?

"Hyung! Kemari!" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat kedatangan Baekhyun dan Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya. Membuat Luhan semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mengapa Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah menduga kedatangannya?

"Aigoo, kalian hampir saja terlambat," ucap Suho. "Eum, di Lotte World tadi ternyata lebih ramai dari perkiraan, Hyung. Jadi kami memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama di sana," jawab Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tatapan penuh tanya dari Luhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa sepertinya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu?

Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan penuh tanya nya pada Kris, mencoba mencari jawaban dari sana. Namun Kris hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Luhan untuk memperhatikan apa yang akan diputar di layar raksasa di depan mereka. Dan Luhan melakukannya.

Awalnya, hanya video biasa. Sejenis dance dan song cover dari beberapa fans K-Pops. Namun setelah 2 lagu selesai, mata Luhan terbelalak sempurna menyaksikan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh layar raksasa tersebut.

His pictures. His photos. Lots of it. Banyak sekali. Foto dirinya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi dari wajahnya. Foto yang sama yang dilihatnya di studio belajar Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Slide show foto-fotonya yang diiringi oleh lagu favoritnya. _**Magic Castle**_.

_**My Story with My Angel**_

Itu yang tertulis di sana bersama dengan munculnya lukisan yang sama yang diterimanya 2 hari yang lalu. Lalu detik berikutnya, foto itu terus berganti dan berganti lagi, bersamaan dengan untaian kata yang mengiringinya.

_**Pernah suatu kali, Tuhan yang sepertinya sangat menyayangiku men**__**girim**__**kan salah satu Malaikat terbaiknya untukku. Menghapus semua luka dalam hatiku. Memberi kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. **__**Mengajarkan arti cinta dan persahabatan padaku. **__**Seorang Malaikat mungil yang selalu siap menjagaku dan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku bahagia. Seorang Malaikat yang bahkan hanya dengan senyum tulusnya bisa membuat semuanya **__**menjadi **__**1000 kali lebih baik.**_

_**Malaikat itu bernama Luhan. Malaikat baik hati yang bahkan merelakan kebahagiaannya untukku. **__**Malaikat yang aku janjikan kebahagian untuknya.**_

_**Namun suatu hari, Malaikatku hancur. Karena kebodohanku. Karena keegoisanku. Karena kekanakanku.**__** Karena kecerobohanku. Aku menyakiti Malaikat yang seharusnya aku bahagiakan. Membuatnya menangis, dan akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman tanganku. Dan aku, yang bodoh ini, menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal hingga terkadang terbesit di dalam pikiranku untuk lenyap saja dari dunia ini.**_

Lalu fotonya berganti menjadi foto ke-5 sahabatnya. Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Kyungsoo.

_**Namun teman-temanku datang dan memberiku semangat. Teman-teman yang diberikan oleh Malaikatku. Keluarga baruku yang dikenalkan oleh Malaikatku. Mereka menyadarkanku untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak awal. Untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang ku perbuat. Dan malam ini, aku mencoba untuk melakukannya.**_

Dan untaian kalimat itu pun habis. Hanya tinggal slide show yang kembali berganti menjadi foto Luhan yang masih terus di muncul dan masih diiringi dengan lagu favorit mereka. Luhan tidak bisa memungkirinya, dia merasa terharu sekaligus tersanjung Sehun melakukan ini untuknya. Air mata haru sudah menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya. Namun ada satu hal yang terbesit di dalam pikirannya. Dimana Sehun? Karena bahkan dengan semua kejutan kecil yang didapatkannya selama 5 hari ini, namja tampan yang sangat dirindukannya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dirinya.

"Luhan Hyung!" Luhan sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan saat mendengar suara itu. Mencari si pemilik suara.

"Saranghae, Luhan Hyung!" ucap suara itu lagi. Dan Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berada hanya beberapa meter di depannya. Tersenyum sangat tampan padanya dan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Membuat Luhan gugup seketika dengan pipi merona sempurna. Sehun mengambil 'Rilakuma' dan buket Mawar di tangan Luhan, memyerahkannya entah pada siapa yang berada paling dekat dengan Luhan saat itu, dan menarik kedua tangan Luhan ke dalam genggamannya. Tersenyum puas saat Luhan sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

"Saranghae, Luhan Hyung!" ucapnya lagi. Luhan hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke dalam manik mata Sehun. Bukan sekali dua kali Sehun mengucapkan itu padanya, namun entah mengapa, kali ini kalimat itu terdengar lebih tulus.

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Kalimat itu, seharusnya aku bisa mengatakannya lebih cepat. Seharusnya aku bisa mengucapnya dengan lantang dan tegas saat itu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah meragukan kalimat favoritku itu." Sehun mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau aku adalah namja kekanakan yang sangat bodoh, Hyung. Terlalu bodoh hingga aku tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Sejak pertama kali aku mendengar suara 'Angel' mu. Bahkan mungkin sejak pertama kali aku menyapamu di chat room saat itu! Aku terlambat menyadari kalau kau selalu ada di dalam sini, Hyung!" Manik mata Luhan beralih dari mata Sehun menuju tangan Sehun, yang menuntun satu tangannya pada dada kirinya.

"You're always there Hyung! Always have been there. Always will be there. And you'll always be The One for me, Hyung! The only One I'd ever asked. The only One I'd ever want. The only Person I'd ever give my heart for."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Tidak menyadari air mata yang telah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya jika saja satu tangan Sehun tidak terangkat untuk menghapusnya.

"Aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan besar, Hyung. Aku mengacaukan segalanya. Tapi apa yang telah terjadi, aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegahnya. Geuronikka, Hyung. Malam ini, di depan semua orang yang hadir di sini, Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Kali ini aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Aku akan merawat luka yang pernah ku torehkan di hatimu, Hyung. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku." Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Melepaskan tangan yang sebelumnya membelai lembut pipi Luhan, memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, dan mengambil sesuatu di sana.

"Geuronikka, Hyung. Mau kah kau memberikan padaku, yang sangat bodoh ini, kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya dan merawat luka itu? Bisa kah kau memberikan kehormatan itu sekali lagi untukku? Kehormatan untuk menempati lagi posisi terpenting di dalam hatimu. Kehormatan untuk kembali memanggilmu 'Luhan'. Kehormatan untuk bisa kembali berada di sisimu, di sisi Malaikatku?"

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam kepalan tangannya. Sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jarak di antara keduanya, tangan kirinya masih menggenggam erat tangan kanan Luhan. Sehun kemudian mengulurkan kepalan tangannya kanannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

"Karena itu, Luhan Hyung! Mau kah kau memberikanku kehormatan untuk bisa kembali menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihmu lagi?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras, bersamaan dengan air mata haru yang terus mengalir di wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang terus berkedip-kedip agar dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya depan dengan jelas. Bersamaan dengan kepalan tangan Sehun yang terbuka sempurna. Dan sepasang 'Couple Ring' di telapak tangan Sehun seolah tersenyum manis padanya.

**~O.O~**

**TeBeCe**

**A/N:**

Aigoooooooo, setelah bertapa dan berdiskusi dengan KrisChanBaekSuDo beberapa hari ini, akhirnya chap ini kelar juga. Udah gak mewek-mewek kan? Udah sweet kah? Ato kurang sweet? Hmmmmm, kira-kira Luhan jawab apa ya?

#pasangmukapolos -_-

Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya :D Liyya benar-benar udah memutar otak Liyya ke kiri ke kanan ke atas ke bawah, tapi hasilnya tetep cuma ini #bow

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, saeng, n chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**BUAT**

**DeerBunny | Nevada Adhara |** **dian deer** **ChickenK****ID | ****destyrahmasari**** sofianingsih**** | Oh SeHan | ****HunHan Baby****Nurfadillah****RirinSekarini****Lee MingKyu****ajib4ff****mitahunhan**** | chyshinji0204 | PandaPanda Taoris | NiedhaEunHaeKyuMin-Shipper | asroyasrii | junmakyu | Amortentia Chan | ****Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora**** | Xi Ri Rin | ****RZHH 261220**** | finkykye | fangirl-shipper | jtr97 | ferinaref | TYSLAulia | ****Queen DheVils49**** | Oh Dhan Mi | Dear Boys |** **EXOST Panda | babyCHO | 99Eeighttwo | AraKimParkChanyeol | Griffin 'Effie0420 | Park Young Min-chan | ghina'Baekkie | Aileen Xiao | ryeoluhan203 | fieeloving13 | **

**Liyya bales di PM yaaa :D Soalnya kalo dibales di sini, ntar jadinya kepanjangan ffnya ^_^**

_**Misterius**__**:**_Sama-sama ya deeek :D Gpp kok meskipun gak pake akun, udah review aja eon seneeeeeeng banget :) Eon juga gak tega liat Luhan menderita, makanya di chap ini, Eon buat dia tersenyum terus ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ariadna**__**:**_Semoga chap ini udah gak nyesek lagi ya :D Sehun udah bejuang tuh :) Jiayou, chingu-ya!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**park xeon**__**:**_Hallow jugaaaaaa :D Sider tobat? Alhamdulillah ya . Eciyeeee, yang jalan ceritanya sama :D yang mengerti sangat sama penderitaannya Sehun . Tenang dek, Luhan udah maapin Sehun kok :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**fans hunhan:**_Aigooooo. Dulu, Eon juga mantan SiDer kok #plakk -_- Soalnya dulu di ffn kan g bisa review kalo g punya akun -_- Gomawo udah bilang Daebak deeek :D Ini udah lanjut deeek, semoga kamu suka yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Fahrikpop**__**:**_Appuaaaahhh? O.O 30 chapter? Hadeeeehhh, segini aja Liyya rasanya udah K.O, chingu -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**xihan zhang:**_Sehun kebanyakan makan Indomie. Istirahat gak teratur :( Aigooooo, gak semua cinta sesakit ini kan :( Tapi chap ini udah gak perlu mewek-mewekan lagi kan :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lucasy**__**:**_Ini udah dilanjut chingu :D Moga gak mengecewakan :( Apaaaa? Kris nyium Luhan? Hmmm, kayaknya di ff lain aja deh ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**lili**__**: **_Sehun gak diapa-apain kok O.O #pasangmukainnocent #plakk -_- Ini Sehun udah gak tersiksa lagi kan?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**nenden yi**__**: **_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #ikutanteriak o.O Kris emang selalu kece deeeek :D Teteh juga bingung mau bales apa lagi, ikutan terombang-ambing(?) deh kayaknya :D Ai lop yu tu deeeekkk :D #Ketcupbasyahbalik .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Namehunhanship**__**: **_Huweeeeee :'( Mianhae kalo chap kemaren mengecewakan #bow

Sepertinya chap ini juga mengecewakan ya :( Liyya gak tau mau nulis apalagi buat HunHan #plakk -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**love sehun**__**: **_Maaf karena chap kemaren benar-benar lama post nya deeek. Kakak abis mudik :( Gomawo karena udah baca n selalu nunggu The One :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ThegorgeousLu: **_Luhan dihantui(?) wajah sedihnya Sehun kayaknya. Dia kan sebenernya paling gak bisa liat Sehun sedih :'( Romance moment masih Liyya simpen buat chap depan ya :D Aigoooooo, kenapa sehati bangeeeet #hugChingu :'( Liyya juga miris liat banyaknya ff KaiHun/HunKai yang bertebaran :( Belom lagi yang membuat Luhan imoetku(?) jadi Seme. Huweeeeeee,, pengen nangis :'( Oooowwwwh, kirain kamu asalnya dari luar Indo, chingu. Ternyata eh ternyata ada kesalah pahaman toh .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**HunHanShip**__**: **_Gomawo udah bilang seru :D Kris emang Liyya bikin jadi orang super baek, Chingu :D Ini udah lanjut ya, moga gak mengecewakan :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**DiraLeeXiOh**__**:**_ Huweeeee :'( jangan nangis lagi yaaaa #pukpukSaeng :D Chap ini kan udah gak nyesek-nyesekan lagi :) Luhan nahan diri karena takut tersakiti lagi, dek :( Tenang aja, Jongin gak bakalan balik n ngerusak Hunhan kok, janji deh :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Im lulu**__**:**_Aigooooo :D Syukurlah kalo kamu suka HunHan momentnya :) Semoga kamu juga suka chap ini .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Oh Luhan**__**:**_Annyeooooooong ^_^ Welcome to The One yaaa :D Gomawo karena udah suka sama cerita abalnya Liyya :D GPP walaupun baru review :) HunHan segera bersatu kok ^_^

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hunhanie**__**:**_Uljima deeeek :'( Mwo? Drama Korea? Aigoooo, ntar gak ada yang nonton deeek .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Shizuluhan:**_Huft, Liyya juga pernah digituin sama temennya Liyya coba :( Kita sampek gak ngomong selama beberapa minggu :( Kasus HunHan udah mau selesai kok chingu, tinggal tunggu jawabannya Luhan aja . Udah tahu kan Kris ngemeng apa aja ke Sehun? gak sesuai dugaan ya? Liyya kemaren ntu asal nulis, eh gak taunya readers banyak yang penasaran ke situ coba #plakk -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**babybyunie**__**:**_Hmmmm, gitu ya #anggukangguk Kalo begitu baca aja sampe' chap terakhir, chingu. Hehehehehehe :D Yaaaahhh, readers kan banyak yang melihat dari sisi Luhannya. Dari sisi yang tersakiti :( padahal, emang sih gak sepenuhnya salah Jongin, seperti kata Luhan kemaren :D wakkkssss, Liyya juga sering tuh bikin hepi end versi sendiri, hehehehehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**chocotaro**__**:**_Aigooooooo, yang males buka inbox . gpp kok, review gak pake akun juga Oke :D Main pair ya HunHan dooonk :D Niatnya pengen gitu, chingu. Bikin side story masing-masing kopel. Tapi gak pernah kepikiran buat bikin side story nya Kris coba. padahal dia yang udah baek banget #hugKris #ditendangEXOfans -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Hyorim16**__**: **_Uljima deeekkk :'( Ini Eon udah tanggung jawab n bikin Chapter tanpa mewek :D Tapi mesra-mesraannya chapter depan yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**milkhunhan**__**: **_Aigooooo, jangan nangis lagi ya Chingu :( Semoga semua kembali seperti sedia kala :D Eh? KrisBaek?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Thehunielulu**__**: **_Ini udah lanjut yaaaa :D Semoga kamu suka :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**ki-sl:**_Omooooo, yang perasaannya campur aduk(?) Mianhae udah ngaduk moodnya kamu . Oke siiip, urusan Jongin, Liyya serahkan ke kamu ya :D Aigoooo, ini udah panjang banget, Chingu. Dulu malah niatnya cuma bikin 10 chapter o.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Little Deer**__**:**_Annyeoooong ^_^

Mianhae kalo chap kemaren flat gitu :( Eon udah menguras otak(?) n yang keluar cuma bisa segitu :( Ini emang udah mau tamat dek :D Bersatunya Luhan sama Sehun tergantung apa jawaban Luhan nanti :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**misskwonjy**__**:**_Ini idah lanjut yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**tehehehe**__**:**_Baca dalam semalam? Omoooo, gomawo banget udah meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita aneh(?) nya Liyya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_**Rere**__**:**_Annyeoooong ^_^ Salam kenal juga deeek :)

Gpp walaupun baru review di chap ini :D Udah mau baca aja, Eon udah seneng banget loooooh :D Gomawo juga udah bilang bagus :) Ini udah lanjut looh, semoga masih bagus ya :D Hwaiting!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Seperti biasa, boleh minta RnR nya lagi? Jangan takut untuk mengkritik, menyuarakan pendapat, dan bahkan menghina.

So,, see U next chapter?

**#Kiss N Hug** readers satu-satu ^_^


	25. In the End, You're Still 'The One' A

**The One**

**In the End, You are Still 'The One'**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joon Myun, Kris, Others

Pairing: HunHan, ninja!ChanBaek n SuDo

Genre: BL, Fluff, Romance, Hurt&Comfort

Rate: T

Lenght: 24

Warning: Boys Love, typo(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje

**A/N: Annyeong^^  
Mian mian mian karena baru update setelah hampir 1 bulan :'( ****Dan karena Liyya merasa amat sangat bersalah, ini Liyya bawa Chap END yang SUPER PUANJAAAAANG! ****Siap-siap bantal kalau ngantuk ya -_- Gak usah banyak cingcong(?) lagi deh, langsung ke TKP aja :D**

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

_**Preview Chapter:**_

"_**Karena itu, Luhan Hyung! Mau kah kau memberikanku kehormatan untuk bisa kembali menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihmu lagi?"**_

_**Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras, bersamaan dengan air mata haru yang terus mengalir di wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang terus berkedip-kedip agar dia bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya depan dengan jelas. Bersamaan dengan kepalan tangan Sehun yang terbuka sempurna. Dan sepasang 'Couple Ring' di telapak tangan Sehun seolah tersenyum manis padanya.**_

**~O.O~**

_**Part A**_

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Yang terdengar hanya suara musik yang terus mengalun indah. Yang terdengar hanya detak jantung yang berdebar kencang dari dada masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanya isak tangis Luhan yang begitu pelan dan perlahan memudar.

Luhan menatap 'Couple Ring' di tangan Sehun, kemudian beralih menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta nya. Menatap lurus ke dalam iris hitam milik namja tampan yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Entah kenapa, dia masih merasa ragu untuk menerima Sehun kembali. Berharap dengan menatap mata itu, keraguannya akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke sekelilingnya. Menatap teman-temannya yang juga menatapnya, menunggu jawaban Luhan. Dan akhirnya menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis padanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Seolah mengatakan, 'Say YES, Hyung! I know you'll be happy!' padanya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia ingin sekali menjawab 'iya'. Dia sangat sangat ingin mengucapkan kata itu kemudian memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin. Namun untuk sesaat, keraguan itu kembali menghampirinya. Rasa takut untuk kembali disakiti oleh orang, yang bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, masih sangat dicintainya itu kembali menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyesali apa yang terjadi dan ingin aku kembali padamu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan setelah terdiam menatap Sehun cukup lama. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengabaikan rasa pegal yang menjalari tangan kanannya yang masih tergantung di depan wajah Luhan.

"Kau melakukan ini semua untukku? Agar aku menerimamu kembali?" Sehun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian kembali membuka matanya untuk menatap Sehun —lagi. "Lalu, jika aku berkata tidak," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Jika aku menolak untuk menerimamu kembali. Jika aku menolak untuk memberikan kesempatan itu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehun-ah?" tanya nya.

Sehun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Hanya sesaat, karena detik kemudian dia berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya dan kembali memasang wajah 'cool' dan senyum manisnya. Seolah dia tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. Seolah jantungnya tidak berdebar kencang karena Luhan mungkin akan benar-benar menolaknya. Dia ingat kata-kata Kris kalau harus terlihat tegas di depan Luhan. Dia tidak boleh terlihat tidak yakin.

"Apa kau masih akan terus mengejarku setelah itu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo!" jawabnya. Tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah terkejut Luhan. "Jika itu Sehun yang dulu, mungkin dia akan berkata 'iya', Hyung. Tapi seseorang mengatakan padaku untuk belajar melepasmu jika kau memang tidak menginginkan kehadiranku di sisimu," ujarnya mantap.

"Besides, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku saat itu, Hyung. The least thing I could do when you keep pushing me away is letting you go! Karena itu, jika kali ini kau juga tetap menolakku, maka aku akan menganggap mungkin memang itu yang terbaik untukmu, Hyung. Dan jika memang kau menginginkan itu, jika dengan begitu kau akan bahagia, maka aku akan melepasmu dan menjauh darimu," lanjutnya.

"Menjauh?" tanya Luhan. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Aku akan pergi, Hyung!" jawabnya. "Where to?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Entahlah!" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Yang jelas jauh darimu. Karena aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktuku di dekatmu jika hanya sebagai seorang Dongsaeng. Aku tidak bisa."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak suka mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Berapa lama?" tanya nya lagi. "Hmmmmm, long enough. Atau mungkin selamanya," jawab Sehun, tersenyum dalam hati melihat Luhan yang semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh Sehun! Apa kau sedang mengancamku sekarang?"

"Aniyo!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya innocent. "Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu apa adanya, Hyung. Apa ini terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman bagimu?"

"Definitely YES, Oh Sehun! Kau berkata kalau kau akan meninggalkanku jika aku tidak menerimamu! Apa namanya kalau bukan 'mengancam'?!" ucap Luhan geram. Jelas tidak suka dengan ide itu.

"If you say so, Hyung!" jawab Sehun santai. "Tapi Hyung, mengapa kau harus merasa terancam? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena akhirnya aku bisa melepasmu? Karena akhirnya aku tidak akan mempersulit dirimu lagi?"

"MWO?"

"Eum, karena akhirnya semua akan menjadi lebih mudah un—" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat air mata yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan. "H-Hyung!?" panggilnya bingung saat setetes air mata itu berhasil lolos dari mata indah Luhan bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk. "Hyu—"

"Nappeun Namja!" ucap Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk. "Eh?" Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kanan Luhan dan meraih wajah manis Luhan yang masih tertunduk agar menatapnya.

Puk

"Nappeun Sehun!" Dan kepalan tangan mungil itu bertemu dengan dada bidang Sehun.

Puk. Lagi. Puk. Lagi. Dan lagi. Tidak sakit memang, toh Luhan tidak benar-benar memukulnya dengan tenaga penuh. Dan Sehun hanya mendiamkannya, menerima semua pukulan kecil Luhan, menunggu Luhan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"You can't do this to me, Oh Sehun! That's not fair!" ucap Luhan, masih memukuli dada Sehun. "Suatu hari kau datang di kehidupanku dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Di lain hari kau memintaku untuk bersabar menunggumu membalas cintaku. Di kemudian hari kau memberikan kejutan dan berkata kalau kau mencintaiku. Membuatku seakan mejadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Lalu Jongin datang dan kau meninggalkanku. Kau menorehkan luka dihatiku kemudian mengobatinya. Lalu menggoresnya, kemudian mengobatinya dan akhirnya melukainya lagi."

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. Mata sama sekali tidak menatap Sehun, melainkan tangan mungilnya yang masih bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Sehun. Tidak perduli bulir-bulir air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya.

"Lalu, setelah aku merasa bisa menerima hubungan Hyung-Dongsaeng yang kita jalani, you came and gave me all those surprises. Mempersiapkan semua ini untukku. Membuatku tersentuh. How could you do this to me? Kau membuatku menangis kemudian membuatku kembali mencintaimu. Dan sekarang, setelah kau membuat perasaan yang berusaha ku pendam sedalam mungkin kembali muncul di permukaan, kau mengancam akan meninggalkanku jika aku tidak menerimamu kembali?!" Luhan beralih menatap Sehun. Mata merah, hidung mungilnya yang juga merah, bibir yang terperangkap di antara gigi atas dan bawahnya. Jika ini adalah waktu yang lain, Sehun pasti sudah menggantikan tugas gigi Luhan dengan senang hati.

"That's not FAIR, Sehun-ah! You know I can't even breath nor live properly without you, yet you're still threatening me like this! Bagaimana aku bisa bernafas dan hidup jika kau pergi? Ini tidak adil! Kau tidak adil, Sehun-ah. Bagaimana bisa kau selalu berhasil membuatku memaafkanmu dengan mudah dan melupakan semua kesalahan yang kau lakukan padaku?" Sehun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar ucapan Luhan. Apakah itu berarti Luhan menerimanya kembali?

"H-Hyung!" ucapnya pelan. "Mianhae!" ucapnya lagi sembari menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang masih setia membasahi wajah Luhannya.

"I hate you, Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan kembali memukuli dada Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. "I really do hate you!" ucapnya lagi kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

GREPP

"Hyung, uljima. Aku membuat surprise ini bukan untuk membuatmu menangis, Hyung." Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan dan merangkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah melihat Luhan yang kembali menangis karena ulahnya. It's supossed to be their oh-so-happy day, right? Jadi seharusnya 'Malaikat' nya tidak menangis melainkan tersenyum bahagia.

"Shhhh, mianhae, Hyung! Uljima. My words, I'll take it back. All of it. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Hyung. Apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun kau menolakku. Meskipun kau hanya akan menjadi seorang Hyung untukku. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Hyung! Geuronnikka, jangan menangis lagi, hmm?" pinta Sehun sambil terus mengusap punggung Luhan. Sesekali, mencuri kesempatan, mecium puncak kepala namja manis tersebut.

"I hate you, Oh Sehun! I hate you! I hate you!" ucap Luhan masih memukul pelan dada Sehun dengan telapak tanganya.

"I know, Hyung. I know. I'm sorry!" jawab Sehun menempelkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala mantan kekasihnya itu.

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat. LCD yang sebelumnya masih terus menampilkan slide show foto Luhan telah berhenti dari tadi. Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di sana pun hanya terfokus pada dua sosok yang masih berpelukan di depan mereka. Penasaran dengan jawaban final apa yang akan diberikan oleh Luhan.

Namun baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Luhan masih sedikit terisak dalam pelukan Sehun yang –mesikpun ingin disangkalnya— terasa sangat menenangkan. Dan Sehun juga masih setia menenangkan Luhan agar berhenti menangis. Tersenyum lemah saat iris matanya bertemu dengan tatapan prihatin dari teman-temannya. Senyuman yang berubah menjadi tatapan bingung saat Luhan akhirnya Luhan membalas pelukannya dan menggenggam erat baju bagian belakangnya. Seolah hidupnya bergantung padanya.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun tak yakin dengan arti dari pelukan Luhan saat itu. "Hyu—" Kalimat itu terputus saat Luhan akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Jangan pergi, Sehun-ah. Jangan melakukannya lagi. Jangan menyakitiku lagi. Jangan meninggalkanku lagi dan tetaplah di sisiku. Please!" ucap Luhan pelan. Sangat pelan namun cukup keras agar bisa didengar oleh Sehun. Sangat pelan hingga Sehun bahkan hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir Luhan.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sehun mengedipkan matanya, mencoba mencerna ucapa Luhan. Dan saat dia merasakan kalau pelukan Luhan di pinggangnya semakin erat dengan Luhan yang menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukannya, barulah kalimat Luhan tercerna dengan sempurna dalam otaknya. Menghasilkan senyuman lebar, sangat lebar, di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Sehun-ah!" ucap Luhan lagi yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari Sehun yang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. Membawanya sedekat mungkin dengan tubuhnya.

"I won't! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, Lu. Cross my heart!" jawab Sehun kemudian menatap teman-temannya, menganggukkan kepalanya pada mereka dan kembali tersenyum lebar. Mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' pada mereka tanpa suara.

Tidak perlu mendengar apa yang dibisikkannya pada Sehun untuk mengetahui apa jawaban Luhan. Hanya dari gestur tubuh serta senyuman lebar yang terbentuk di wajah Sehun, mereka sudah bisa menebaknya. Hhhhhh. Syukurlah. Sepertinya mulai saat ini, semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala lagi.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan pelan beberapa saat kemudian. "Hmmmm?"

"Apa semua orang masih menatap kita?" tanya nya. "Eum, wae?"

"Eottokhae? Bagaimana caranya kita pergi dari sini kalau semuanya masih menatap kita? Aku malu, Sehun-ah!" rengek Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Lihatlah. Baru selang beberapa menit saja sejak mereka kembali seperti dulu dan sifat manja Luhan muncul(?) dengan sendirinya. Seolah mereka tidak pernah bertengkar beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aiiisss! Ini masalah serius, Sehun-ah. Jangan tertawa!" omel Luhan, masih dengan berbisik.

"Gwaenchanna, Lu! Kalau kau malu untuk melihat mereka, aku tidak keberatan jika kau terus bersembunyi di dalam pelukanku. Kau tahu? Aku akan dengan senang hati menyembunyikanmu!" jawab Sehun.

"Yaaak! Sehun-aaaaahhh!" rengek Luhan lagi. Wajahnya sudah semerah bunga Mawar yang siap dipetik. Sehun kembali terkekeh pelan dan mencium pelipis Luhan dengan sayang.

"Gomawo, Luhan-ah! Untuk kesempatan dan kepercayaan yang kembali kau titipkan padaku. Kali ini, aku pastikan untuk menjaga kepercayaan itu sebaik mungkin."

**~O.O~**

"Wow! Sejak kapan rumah kita berubah menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat keadaan rumah mereka. Seingatnya, tadi siang, sebelum dia pergi ke Lotte World bersama Luhan, keadaan rumah tidak seramai ini.

Seusai acara surprise di han River tadi dan setelah membereskan semua peralatan yang digunakan tadi, mereka semua memang sengaja meninggalkan keduanya di sana. Memberikan Sehun dan Luhan waktu untuk berdua saja. Mereka sendiri langsung pulang, namun tidak ke rumah masing-masing, melainkan ke kontrakan LuBaekSoo. Mempersiapkan surprise party yang mereka, minus Baekhyun, rencanakan untuk HunHan.

"Hanya dekorasi ringan, Hyung. Tidak usah lebay!" jawab Kyungsoo acuh kemudian segera berjalan menuju dapur, namun tidak sebelum memberikan perintah pada tiap orang yang hadir di sana. "Kris Hyung, Jongdae-ah, bantu aku membawa makanannya ke ruang tamu!" titahnya.

"Lay Hyung, tolong siapkan alat pemanggangnya. Kau bisa kan?" tanya nya yang langsung diangguki oleh Lay sebelum berlalu menuju TKP. "Baiklah. Dan untuk Tao, bisa tolong bawakan dagingnya dan bantu Lay Hyung?" Tao hanya mengangguk paham dan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Kyungsoo kemudian menyusul Gege nya itu. Sang 'Eomma' kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua. Tugas kalian adalah yang paling penting! Menyambut Luhan Hyung dan Sehun di depan. Dan jangan lupa, pastikan untuk memberi aba-aba jika mereka sudah terlihat. Arrasseo!" Titahnya lagi kemudian menarik tangan Suho untuk mengikutinya ke dapur. Mereka masih harus merias cake untuk HunHan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terbengong bingung di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kajja!" Chanyeol menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun dan menuntunnya menuju teras rumah untuk menunggu kedatangan Hunhan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu entah dimana kedua orang itu berada dan berapa lama mereka harus menunggu di sana.

Sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi dan meraih Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Begini lebih hangat," ucapnya saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Sebenarnya bukan protes, mengingat pangkuan Chanyeol adalah tempat duduk favoritnya, dia hanya sedikit terkejut saja.

Baekhyun duduk menyamping dengan kedua tangan panjang Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggang langsingnya dan dagu yang bertengger manis di bahunya. "Hey," panggilnya pelan, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik geli saat deru nafas kekasihnya itu menerpa ceruk lehernya. "Mengapa kau mengerutkan keningmu, cantik? Apa kau tidak suka dengan acara yang kita siapkan untuk Luhan Hyung?" tanya nya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dan menatap kekasihnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. "Aniyo. Aku hanya memikirkan Luhan Hyung," ujarnya. "Kali ini, Luhan Hyung akan benar-benar bahagia kan?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menarik Baekhyun agar menatapnya kemudian mencium bibir itu sekilas. "Tentu saja, chagi-ya! Kau lihat sendiri kan? Luhan Hyung terlihat sangat bahagia tadi. Sehun melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk Luhan Hyung, dan aku yakin kali ini dia pasti tidak akan mengacaukannya lagi. Atau kalau tidak, dia tidak hanya akan kembali berhadapan dengan kepalan tangan kananmu tapi juga tanganku!"

"Tch!" Baekhyun mendecih kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Aku harap begitu," ucapnya.

"Mengapa kau jadi meragukan Sehun? Bukankah waktu itu kau selalu membanggakannya dan mengomel padaku karena tidak bisa seromantis Sehun?" goda Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap pipi merona kekasihnya.

"Yaaaaah! Jangan ingatkan itu, Yeollie!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat bibir 'pout' nya Baekhyun. "Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" Chanyeol semakin terkekeh, namun tidak menjawab.

"Bagiku, Yeollie adalah yang paling romantis!" Baekhyun mencium dagu Chanyeol sekilas sebelum kembali meringkuk manja dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mencari kehangatan di sana. Menghasilkan senyuman paling lebar yang pernah Chanyeol punya.

**. . .**

"Hyung!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar manis di pinggangnya dari arah belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus menyelesaikan kue nya sebelum Luhan Hyung datang. Nan—"

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan manis di pipi kirinya menghentikan rentetan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo sekaligus pergerakan tangannya yang sedang menghias kue untuk Luhan dan Sehun.

"H-Hyung!" panggilnya gugup.

"Ssssttt. Jangan perdulikan aku, teruskan saja apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini, Yeobo! Seharian kau sibuk mempersiapkan ini itu untuk Luhan Hyung, aku merindukanmu."

Blussshhh

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman lebar yang siap terbentuk di wajah manisnya. Akhirnya dia hanya membiarkannya saja saat Suho meletakkan dagunya di pundak kirinya. Dan setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya, dia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya menghias kue untuk HunHan.

"Kau tahu? Melihatmu membuat kue seperti ini mengingatkanku pada hari itu. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di kelasku. Aku pikir, untuk seorang pemula, kau terlalu ahli saat itu. Dan semakin hari, aku semakin yakin kalau kau memang sudah ahli. Lalu mengapa kau mengambil kelas memasak saat itu, hmmm? Katakan padaku! Apa kau sengaja mengikuti kelas itu agar bisa berkenalan denganku?" goda Suho, membuat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo semakin menyala.

"A-aniyo. Tentu saja tidak. Luhan Hyung yang memintaku untuk menemaninya," bohong Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan godaan Suho dan lebih memfokuskan diri pada kue nya yang hampir jadi.

"Jeongmal?"

"Eum. Te-tentu saja," jawabnya sedikit gugup.

Chu~

Suho memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium sekilas leher Kyungsoo yang terpampang nyata di depan matanya. Tersenyum senang saat dia merasakan tubuh namja yang dipeluknya itu sedikit begetar karena ulahnya. "Baiklah jika kau berkata seperti itu," ujarnya.

"Mmmmm, karena Luhan Hyung dan Sehun sudah baik-baik saja, apa besok kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua?" tanya Suho setelah beberapa saat hanya diam di sana sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera membalikkan badannya, memainkan jemari tangannya di kemeja bagian depan Suho. "Maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan Luhan Hyung," ucapnya menatap Suho dengan tatapan 'maaf' nya.

Suho menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberikan 'angel smile' nya pada namja bermata bola tersebut sebelum menjawabnya. "Gwaenchanna. Kau mau menginap di apartemenku malam ini? Dengan begitu, besok aku bisa memilikimu seharian."

"Eh? Mengapa harus menginap? Hyung kan bisa menjemputku besok pagi-pagi sekali," tanya Kyungsoo. Suho menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya lekat. "Hmmmm, kau benar juga. Tapi aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang pertama ku lihat saat aku membuka mataku besok. Eottokhae?"

Blusshhh

"Hyuuung!"

"Aigooooooo! Istriku cantik sekali!" ujar Suho gemas kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk merasakan bibir manis Kyungsoo.

"Kyungieeeeeeeeeee!"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat keduanya gelagapan. Kyungsoo sontak mendorong tubuh Suho agar menjauh darinya dan memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Hmmmmm, jangan bilang kalian melakukan yang 'iya-iya' di dapur!" seru nya lagi menatap curiga pada pasangan Eomma-Appa yang tengah beridiri canggung di depannya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin merona hebat.

"A-aniyo, Hyung! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" elak Kyungsoo cepat, membuat Baekhyun semakin curiga. "Benarkah? Eomma tidak melakukan hal-hal nakal di atas meja makan?" tanya nya usil.

"HYUNG!"

"Aeeeeyyyy!" Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya. "Arrasseo arrasseo! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Kyungsoo-ya," cibirnya. "Aku cuma mau bilang, Luhan Hyung akan segera sampai. Dia sudah berada di dekat halte."

"Dari mana kau tahu, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja aku bertanya padanya. Siapa juga yang mau menunggu tidak jelas entah sampai kapan di luar," jawab Baekhyun santai dengan Chanyeol yang mengacungkan jempolnya, bangga dengan ide briliant kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan SuDo, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan kelakuan 'couple aneh' di depan mereka.

**. . .**

"Luhan-ah!" panggil Sehun. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sungai Han dan sedang berjalan menuju rumah Luhan. Awalnya, Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan untuk menginap di apartemennya, tapi Kyungsoo bilang mereka harus pulang malam itu. Jadilah sekarang dia mengantarkan Luhan pulang dengan perasaan tidak rela.

Sepanjang perjalanan bahkan saat mereka duduk di dalam bis tadi, Sehun sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari mungil Luhan. Membawa tubuh Luhan agar dekat dengannya. Mengusap jari manis Luhan dimana cincin yang sama parsis dengan yang dipakainya melingkar manis. Sesekali mengangkat jemari Luhan dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Luhan-ah!" panggilnya lagi membuat kupu-kupu di perut Luhan serasa memberontak untuk keluar agar bisa terbang dengan bebasnya.

"Luhan-ah! Lu—"

"Sehunnie! Mengapa kau terus memanggilku?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan pipinya yang telah bersemu, membuat Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Hanya tersenyum semanis mungkin dan menatap lekat manik mata indah milik Luhan.

"Me-mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Luhan salah tingkah. Sehun kembali tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan semakin jatuh cinta pada namja tampan itu.

"Sehun—"

Chu~

Sehun mencium hidung mungil Luhan sekilas. Membuat Luhan merona sempurna dan menghentikan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu, Lu! Aku ingin memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Kalau aku benar-benar boleh memanggilmu seperti itu lagi," ujar Sehun sambil membelai lembut pipi Luhan yang terasa hangat di tangannya. "Wae? Kau tidak suka karena aku terus memanggilmu?"

"A-aniyo!" jawab Luhan cepat. "Aku,, aku suka. Suka sekali. Hanya saja..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja?"

"Setiap kali Sehunnie memanggilku dengan suara dan nada seperti itu, jantungku akan berdetak sangat kencang seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak. Aku takut dia akan benar-benar meledak jika Sehunnie terus-terusan memanggilku begitu," jawab Luhan pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk malu.

Sehun sedikit menurunkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Luhan yang masih tertunduk malu. Menarik dagu Luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat debaran di jantung Luhan semakin menggila di dalam dadanya. Luhan ingin menutup matanya karena malu, tapi entah mengapa, mata Sehun yang sedang menatap lurus ke dalam matanya selah menghipnotis dirinya dan mengunci seluruh pergerakan Luhan. Dia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di sana, bahkan saat Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Sehun mengalihkan tangan kanannya dari dagu Luhan dan menarik tangan kiri Luhan. Menuntunnya menuju dadanya sendiri. "Apa kah dia berdetak kencang seperti ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap tangannya yang berada di dada kiri Sehun. mengedipkan matanya takjub. Jantung Sehun. Dia juga...

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada jantungku, Lu. Bahkan saat kau hanya diam di depanku seperti ini, kau sudah membuatnya gila!"

Blussssshhhh

Chu~

"Pipimu merah, Lu!"

Blusssshhhhh

"Sehun-aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Kekekekeke, kyeopta!" Sehun terkekeh kecil dan mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. "Kajja!"

Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti langah kaki Sehun dengan wajah masih tertunduk malu. Untungnya tangannya digenggam erat oleh kekasihnya itu, atau tidak, bisa dipastikan kalau dia akan menabrak entah apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

'Eh? Kenapa rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi? Apa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tidur? Tidak biasanya mereka tidur sebelum aku kembali,' pikir Luhan saat melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sangat sepi. Bahkan lampu ruang tamu pun dimatikan. 'Aniya. Mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, tidak mungkin mereka sudah tidur. Paling-paling mereka sedang merusak kamarku sambil menungguku datang!'

Cklekk

Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya, masih menggenggam tangan Sehun, masuk ke dalam dan meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari sakelar lampu. Klik

"SURPRISE!"

Dan dia langsung dikejutkan oleh penampakan semua teman-teman dekatnya di ruang tamu yang didekor indah. Sepertinya ada pesta. Tapi pesta apa? Pikirnya. Apalagi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan cake di tangan Kyungsoo. Siapa yang ulang tahun?

"Happy belated birthday, Luhan Hyung, Sehun-ah!" ucap Baekhyun. "Karena kita belum sempat merayakan ulang tahun kalian berdua, maka kami putuskan untuk merayakannya malam ini. Sekaligus sebagai ucapan selamat karena kalian sudah jadian lagi!" jelas Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah cengo HunHan. "Nah! Sekarang, berhenti memasang wajah 'cengo' seperti itu dan cepat tiup lilinnya, atau kuenya akan menjadi kue lilin!" seru Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap kedua Dongsaengnya haru dan segera berhambur ke pelukan mereka segera setelah lilin ditiup dan cake berpindah ke atas meja. "Gomawoyo, nae Dongsaeng!" ujarnya haru.

"Mungkin ini memang pesta yang sangat sederhana sekali. Namun kami harap kalian menyukainya," ucap Kris. "Aniyo!" sahut Luhan cepat. "This is perfect!"

Tidak seperti kebanyakan pesta degan soju atau bahkan bir dimana-mana, pesta mereka terbebas dari itu. Hanya ada makanan, lots of it, beberapa cemilan, cola, dan jangan lupakan daging yang sedang dipanggang oleh Lay dan Tao di sudut ruangan.

Luhan menatap satu-persatu teman-temannya yang datang dan menyadari satu hal. Dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki banyak teman yang baik seperti mereka. Teman yang bahkan rela membuang waktu luangnya untuk dirinya. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Pesta sederhana ini adalah pesta yang paling sempurna di matanya.

Ada Lay dan Tao yang sedang duduk manis sesekali tertawa melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Dua temannya yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Luhan hanya mengenal mereka melalui Kris dan berbincang dengan mereka beberapa kali saja. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sahabat Kris dan merasa tidak enak pada Kris jika tidak ikut berpartisipasi. Mungkin juga mereka berdua memang menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Atau mungkin keduanya. Yang jelas, Luhan sangat berterima kasih pada mereka berdua. Tidak mustahil kan kalau mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat setelah ini?

Ada juga Chen yang tengah menyanyi di tengah-tengah mereka dengan diiringi musik yang berasal dari DVD player di ruang tamu. Hoobae nya di kampus yang juga merupakan satu-satunya sahabat Sehun. Luhan benar-benar merasa belum cukup berterima kasih pada Chen karena sudah bersedia menjaga dan merawat Sehun saat itu. Dia membuat 'mental note' dalam hatinya untuk melakukannya nanti. Mungkin dia akan membelikan sesuatu untuknya sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasihnya.

Kemudian ada Chanyeol dan Suho yang menjadi rapper dan backing vocal dari Chen. Dua orang dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbanding terbalik. Chanyeol yang hyper, dan Suho yang sangat kalem.

Luhan selalu merasa iri pada kemampuan Chanyeol yang selalu bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa selebar mungkin setiap harinya. Seolah tidak ada beban dan kesedihan dalam hidupnya. Hanya ada kebahagiaan di sana. Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah sungkan untuk dibaginya pada teman-temannya. Dalam hati yang paling dalam, dia juga sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang membagi kebahagiaan itu pada Dongsaengnya, Baekhyun. Membuatnya selalu tersenyum setiap harinya.

Dan Suho, namja yang biasa dipanggilnya 'Appa'. Sosok yang paling dewasa di antara mereka semua. Suho dan semua kata-kata bijaknya. Suho dan segala kedewasaannya. Suho dan semua nasihat-nasihatnya. Suho yang, sama seperti Chanyeol, telah membawa kebahagiaan berlimpah untuk adiknya yang lain. Suho yang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie-ya! Jangan hanya duduk diam di situ. Aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu!" seru Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan kekasihnya itu dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah ruangan. "Arrasseo! Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Tapi Kyungie harus ikut bernyanyi denganku!"

"Loh!? Mengapa aku dibawa-bawa, Hyung? Shireo!" tolak Kyungsoo. Namun akhirnya dia mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan 1001 jurus aegyo nya. 'Huft. Dasar maniak aegyeo!' cibir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri melihat hal itu. Jangan ditanya seberapa besar rasa syukur Luhan karena memiliki 'duo ajaib' —seperti yang dikatakan Sehun— itu bersamanya. Dua Dongsaeng yang selalu ada dalam sedih dan bahagianya. Dua Dongsaeng yang selalu menjahilinya. Yang selalu menggodanya. Yang sangat menyayanginya. Dua Dongsaeng yang selalu meminjamkan bahu dan dada hangat mereka saat Luhan menangis. Dua Dongsaeng yang selalu melindunginya agar dia tidak terluka. Dua Dongsaeng yang sangat dia sayanginya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya jika saja saat itu dia tidak bertemu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan dia juga tidak ingin membayangkannya.

Pandangan mata Luhan lalu beralih pada namja yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Namja yang mengenalkannya akan pahit-manis nya cinta. Namja yang membuatnya tersenyum bahagia bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Namja dengan kulit seputih salju dan hidung sempurnanya, serta tatapan mata tajam dan senyum manisnya yang selalu membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi setiap harinya. Namja yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Luhan berdetak sangat kencang tiap kali dia berada di dekatnya. Namja yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Menyalurkan kehangatannya lewat tautan tangan mereka. Namja yang sangat dicintainya. The Love of his Life.

Oh Sehun.

Chu~

Luhan bahkan belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi di dalam otaknya saat tiba-tiba saja otaknya memerintahkannya untuk mencium Sehun. Hanya sebuah ciuman simple dan singkat di ujung bibir Sehun, namun cukup membuat Luhan salah tingkah sendiri saat Sehun menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat dan seringaian jahil di wajahnya. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana teman-temannya terkesiap saat melihat dia yang mencium Sehun tadi. Dan jangan lupakan aura jahil yang memancar dari 4 Dongsaengnya.

Grebb

Namun belum sempat Sehun mengeluarkan kata apapun, Luhan sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan Sehun. Mengabaikan seruan-seruan jahil yang dilontarkan ChanBaekSuDo padanya. Mengabaikan teriakan gemas Tao saat melihat tingkah Luhan —yang menurutnya— sangat imut. Dia hanya terus bersembunyi di sana sampai dirasanya kalau suasana sekitar mulai tenang dan perhatian semuanya tidak lagi tertuju padanya.

"Ini sudah sangat malam. Kalian berdua menginap di apartemenku saja malam ini. Besok pagi baru pulang. Bagaimana?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Suara ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia hampir melupakannya?

Kris Wu. Sahabat baiknya. Pahlawannya. Sahabat yang selalu memberi dukungan penuhnya untuknya. Sahabat yang bahkan rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri untuknya. Memiliki Kris dalam hidupnya, Luhan merasa seperti seorang Aladin yang memiliki lampu wasiat di tangannya. Karena Kris —entah bagaimana caranya— selalu muncul di hadapannya saat dia benar-benar membutuhkan kehadirannya. Seperti sang Jin yang melakukan apapun yang diminta Aladin, Kris juga seperti itu. Tentu saja Kris Wu jauh lebih baik darinya. Karena Kris melakukan semua untuk Luhan bahkan tanpa dia memintanya. Membuat Luhan terkadang merasa kalau dia sudah sangat jahat karena membiarkan Kris melakukan semua itu untuknya.

Saat melihat Lay dan Tao yang kembali ke sudut ruangan untuk membantu Kyungsoo yang kembali memanggang daging untuk mereka, perlahan, Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja tanpa tatapan cemburu dari Sehun kali ini. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, yang jelas dia merasa sangat senang melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah bisa menerima Kris kehadiran sebagai sahabatnya.

"Hei!" panggil Luhan pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris. "Gomawo!" ujar Luhan membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk semuanya," lanjut Luhan. "Untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku. Untuk kebahagiaan ini."

"Aeeeeyyyy. mwoyaaa? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu, Princess? Sebagai sahabat yang baik, sudah seharusnya kan kalau aku membuat sahabatku bahagia!" tutur Kris narsis.

"Tch! Whatever!" Luhan memutar bola matanya melihat aura narsis di sekitar Kris. "Tapi, bukankah ini sudah waktunya kau memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Tuan Wu? Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan dan memikirkan kebahagiaanku. Bukan aku tidak suka. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak pantas untuk itu. Seseorang sepertinya lebih pantas mendapatkannya," lanjutnya saat tak sengaja pandangan matanya betemu dengan pandangan seseorang di sudut sana. Seseorang yang sepertinya memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Seseorang yang tersenyum canggung pada Luhan saat pandangan mereka bertemu dan segera memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Kris!" ujar Luhan. "Dia?" Kris mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Eum," angguk Luhan. "Dia!" lanjutnya. Kris mengikuti arah tatapan mata Luhan dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"He's my bestfriend, Princess!" ujarnya. "So?"

"Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku seperti itu. Lagi pula dia lebih muda dariku!"

"Lalu? Apa aku bukan sahabatmu? Dan apa itu berarti kau lebih menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua?"

"Tentu saja kau juga sahabatku, Lu! Tapi kau berbeda. And NO! Bukan berarti aku menyukai yang lebih tua. Itu hanya berlaku untuk satu orang saja. Tapi 'dia'? I dont think so."

"Waaeeee? Memangnya apa yang membuatku berbeda darinya?"

"Kau menjadi sahabatku jauh setelah aku menyukaimu. Sedangkan dia, kami sudah bersahabat sejak dulu. Dan jika tiba-tiba perasaan itu berubah, aku tidak yakin apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk hubungan kami atau sebaliknya."

Pletakk

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir, Tuan Wu!" tukas Luhan setelah berhasil menyentil jidat Kris. "Cinta itu tidak akan serumit itu jika hatimu mau membuka diri. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah kau mau membuka hatimu untuk cinta itu atau tidak? Sahabat atau bukan, itu sama sekali bukan masalah dalam cinta. It's either you Love him then you Know him, or you Know him then you Love him. Jika kasus yang terjadi padaku adalah yang pertama, cinta tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadi pada kasus yang ke dua. Kau lebih dulu mengenalnya, berteman baik dengannya, mengetahui semua sifat dan sikapnya, merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya dan akhirnya kau jatuh cinta padanya," tutur Luhan panjang lebar.

Kris terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bersahabat Luhan berbicara seperti ini. Dan jujur saja, ini terasa sedikit aneh baginya, karena biasanya, dia lah yang berbicara seperti itu. "Hei! Mau dengar pendapatku?"

Kris mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Tch! Kau memplagiat kalimatku, Lu! Kau harus membayar untuk copyright nya!" ucapnya berlagak marah namun menganggukkan kepalanya pada akhirnya.

"Dari apa yang aku lihat, kau bukannya tidak yakin mengenai perubahan status kalian berdua, Kris. Kau hanya tidak mau membuka kesempatan untuk cinta itu. Tidak harus dia sebenarnya. It can be anybody. Karena tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta menghampiri kita. Sekali saja kau mau membuka pintu hatimu untuk seseorang yang benar-benar pantas menempatinya, bukan tidak mungkin cinta itu akan menghampirimu segera. Mungkin saat kau pulang nanti, mungkin juga saat kau memulai harimu esok, atau mungkin lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan. You just have to give it a try to know that!"

Kris menatap Luhan lama sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa berkata sebijak itu, Princess! Aigoooo, kau jadi lebih dewasa sekarang!" ujarnya.

"Kau tahu? Mereka bilang, cinta membuatmu melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga. Jika kau meyikapinya dengan benar, cinta juga bisa membuatmu berfikir lebih dewasa," jawab Luhan. Kali ini, dia membiarkan saja saat Kris mengacak rambutnya seperti itu. "Dan tentu saja aku belajar dari sang ahli! Hehehehehe."

"Tch!" Kris hanya mendecih pelan menanggapinya dan kembali tersenyum. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang dimaksudkan Luhan tadi. Namja yang telah dikenalnya dengan baik sejak dulu dan selalu ada di sampingnya. Namja yang bahkan mungkin mengenalnya lebih baik dari pada dia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Namja yang tengah tersenyum malu padanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku rasa, aku akan mencobanya!" ujar Kris. "You know. Membuka hatiku untuk cinta itu."

Luhan tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan menepuk bahu Kris pelan. Sebuah isyarat kalau dia akan selalu ada untuk mendukung dan membantunya. Sama seperti Kris yang selalu ada untuknya di hari-hari yang lalu.

**~O.O~**

**OKE! Part A berakhir di sini. Part B bakal FULL HunHan looooh ;) Semoga semuanya suka ya :D**


	26. In the End, You're Still 'The One' B

**Maaf kalau chap ini agak panjang, karena semua Review nya Liyya balas di sini #bow**

**Yang belom baca part A, bisa klik 'prev' :D**

**The One Chap 24 Part B, START!**

**~O.O~**

"Sehun-ah! Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu dulu sebelum tidur. Kalau tidak, bantalnya akan basah dan kau bisa masuk angin nanti!" omel Luhan saat Sehun dengan rambut basahnya langsung duduk di pinggir kasur dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Mereka berada di kamar Luhan saat ini. Pestanya sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan tidak ada siapapun di rumah saat ini selain dirinya dan Sehun. Baekhyun menginap di rumah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo juga ikut pulang bersama dengan Suho. Dan tentu saja Kris, Lay, Tao dan Chen pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Aku malas, Lu!" tolak Sehun manja.

Hhhhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan kemudian mengambil handuk di gantungan dan berjalan menuju kekasihnya itu. "Dasar manja!" cibir Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depan Sehun dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk di tangannya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum puas. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menariknya agar lebih dekat. Terus menariknya hingga saat ini keadaan Luhan tidak lagi berdiri di depannya melainkan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Dan Sehun semakin tersenyum puas saat Luhan sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Pipi merona sempurna, mata sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapannya dan lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya. Berusaha mengabaikan getaran-getaran aneh yang dirasakannya saat satu tangan Sehun mulai mengusap bagian sisi pinggangnya.

"J-jja! Sudah selesai. Sekarang Sehunnie sudah boleh tidur. Aku akan menggantung handuknya dulu, ne!" ucap Luhan hendak beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun yang entah mengapa kali ini tidak hanya membuat wajahnya memanas melainkan seluruh tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi di bagian dimana Sehun menyentuhnya tadi. Namun Sehun justru mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Luhan, membuang handuk di tangan Luhan ke sembarang arah, dan mengalungkan kedua tangan Luhan di lehernya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Xiao Lu!" ucap Sehun. "Nado! Aku juga sangat merindukan Sehunnie!" jawab Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau tahu, Lu?" tanya Sehun sembari menyibakkan poni Luhan agar dia bisa menatap lurus ke dalam mata indah favoritnya. "Saat ini aku merasa sangat senang. Begitu senangnya sampai aku takut kalau ternyata ini hanyalah khayalanku, imaginasiku. Kau pasti tidak tahu seberapa seringnya aku memimpikan ini semenjak hari itu. Aku takut, saat aku terbangun besok pagi, semuanya ternyata hanya salah satu dari mimpi-mimpi itu."

Chu~

Entah keberanian dari mana, Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Apa masih terasa seperti mimpi?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana agar semuanya terasa nyata?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Hmmmmmm," Sehun pura-pura berfikir sebelum mengeluarkan 'handsome smirk' nya. "Mungkin jika kau melakukannya sedikit lebih lama, semuanya baru terasa nyata," ucapnya tersenyum nakal.

Luhan memiringkan wajahnya imut, mencerna maksud dari ucapan Sehun. 'Apanya yang sedikit lebih lama?' pikirnya. Sehun yang melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang sangat imut —menurutnya— itu langsung menyerang bibir plump Luhan dan menyesap manisnya. Melumatnya lembut. Membuat Luhan sedikit terkesiap dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu namun sama sekali tidak menolak. Bahkan dengan refleks, saat ini tangan mungilnya sudah kembali melingkar manis di leher Sehun. Mengusap-usap tengkuk Sehun dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan baru menyadarinya, kalau dia benar-benar merindukan ciuman Sehun yang selalu bisa membuat seluruh persendian tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Luhan segera membuka mulutnya dan memberi akses masuk untuk Sehun saat kekasihnya itu menjilat lembut bibir bawahnya. Membiarkan Sehun mengeksplore dan melakukan entah apapun itu di dalam sana. Melenguh pelan saat Sehun mengulum dan menghisap lidahnya.

Puas dengan bibir manis Luhan, Sehun kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menghirup harum tubuh Luhan dalam-dalam. Merasakan kulit mulus Luhan yang terasa sangat lembut di bibirnya. Mengecup pelan leher dan bahu Luhan berkali-kali. Menjilatnya dan memberikan 'open-mouth kisses' di setiap inchi kulit leher dan bahu Luhan yang sangat mulus. Menyeringai tipis saat dirasakannya tubuh Luhan yang sedikit bergetar karena perlakuannya.

"Se-Sehun-aah!" Luhan melenguh pelan saat Sehun menggigit dan menghisap lehernya, kemudian menjilatnya. Menandai Luhan sebagai miliknya. Luhan mengalihkan satu tangannya dari tengkuk Sehun menuju rambutnya dan meremasnya pelan saat Sehun terus membuat beberapa 'kiss mark' di sekitar lehernya.

"Se-hun-aah!" Luhan kembali mendesah pelan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal seintim ini. Biasanya mereka hanya berciuman di bibir saja. Dan jujur, Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi, dia merasa sudah siap jika memang Sehun ingin membawa hubungan mereka ke level selanjutnya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia takut jika nanti dia akan mengecewakan Sehun karena dia memang tidak terlalu mengerti hal-hal seperti ini.

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menarik wajahnya dari leher Luhan untuk menatapnya. "Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Lu?" tanya Sehun membelai lembut pipi Luhan. "A-aniyo!" jawab Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "A-aku hanya ti-tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Aku takut mengacaukannya," ucapnya pelan. Menundukkan wajahnya karena kalimat memalukan yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tampannya kemudian mencium hidung Luhan sekilas. "Kau tidak akan mengacaukan apapun, Lu!" ucapnya. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Karena ini juga yang pertama baginya. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana instingnya membawanya. "Yang harus kau lakukan hanya mempercayaiku," ucapnya lagi. "Dan kau juga hanya perlu merasakan dan menikmatinya!" lanjutnya mengerling nakal.

Dan sebelum Luhan sempat berkata lebih lanjut, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap bibir cherry Luhan dan kembali melumatnya. Kali ini dengan lumatan yang sedikit lebih kasar namun tidak sampai menyakiti Luhan. Dan Luhan kembali mendesah pelan karena perlakuan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Saat Sehun dengan lihainya kembali mengeksplore seluruh permukaan leher dan bahunya. Terlebih saat tangan Sehun mulai bergerak nakal di balik piyama yang dikenakannya. Memberikan jutaan sengatan-sengatan asing yang menjalari tubuhnya saat kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan Sehun tanpa penghalang apapun. Sengatan-sengatan menyenangkan yang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan pikirannya melayang.

Malam itu, meski tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan seluruh persendian tulangnya terasa sangat lemas, Luhan tidur sangat nyenyak dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Diiringi dengan suara detak jantung Sehun yang sangat menenangkan di telinganya, dia tertidur di dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Pelukan seorang Oh Sehun.

**~O.O~**

Paginya, Luhan terbangun dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang terasa seikit nyeri. Namun rasa nyeri itu segera teralihkan begitu dia menyadari sebuah tangan yang melingkar posesif di tubuhnya. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di atas meja belajarnya.

Pukul 08.30

Luhan lalu kembali menatap Sehun. Mengangkat satu tangannya untuk membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya itu. Menelusuri wajah tampan Sehun dengan jemarinya. Perlahan, darah di tubuh Luhan mulai naik ke pipinya saat matanya tertuju pada bibir Sehun. Tiba-tiba teringat akan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

Luhan bahkan masih bisa merasakannya. Saat bibir itu menyapa setiap titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Saat jemari Sehun mengeksplor setiap inchi tubuhnya. Saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan tanpa penghalang apapun. Saat Sehun menyentuhnya di bagian paling pribadinya. Saat tubuh mereka menyatu. Saat Sehun berada di dalam dirinya. Saat dia dengan tanpa malu terus mendesahkan nama Sehun berkali-kali. Saat—

Blusssshhhhh

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah padam dengan sendirinya. Luhan segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan posesif Sehun, mengambil T-shirt manis bergambar 'Bambi' dari almarinya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Luhan memutuskan untuk berendam sebentar. Dia perlu mendinginkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menghangat hanya dengan mengingat aktivitas mereka semalam. Dia juga perlu menjernihkan pikirannya. Untungnya tadi malam mereka —lebih tepatnya Sehun— sempat membersihkan tubuh mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Jadi, dia tidak perlu bangun dengan tubuh lengket penuh peluh dan 'hal' lainnya.

Cklekk

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan Sehun masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Dia bahkan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 30 menit di kamar mandi dan Sehun masih belum bangun. Apa dia selelah itu?

Pabbo Luhan! Tentu saja dia lelah. Seharian mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya ditambah kegiatan yang tak kalah melelahkan yang mereka lakukan sebelum tidur. Plus plus! Sehun membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat hanya sendiri!

Blusshhh

Lagi-lagi pipi Luhan merona. Luhan melangkah perlahan menuju ranjangnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk kembali menelusuri wajah Sehun. Mengagumi ketampanan sempurna yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, Luhan menundukkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Tersenyum tertahan saat kupu-kupu di perutnya seakan bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai berterbangan liar di dalam sana. Hanya dengan memandang wajah Sehun seperti ini saja, jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak beraturan. Oh Sehun! What did you do to me?

Chu~

Luhan menempatkan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis milik Sehun. Menempelkannya cukup lama. Meresapi lembutnya bibir Sehun dan melumatnya pelan. Sangat pelan agar tidur Sehun tidak terusik karenanya. Namja manis itu baru menarik wajahnya saat dia merasa kalau jantungnya benar-benar seperti akan meledak karena berdetak terlalu kencang di dalam dadanya. Dia bernafas lega saat melihat Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

'Kekasihku memang paling tampan!' batinnya tersenyum sendiri.

Dan dengan satu kecupan terakhir di bibir Sehun, Luhan pun menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Sehun dan berdiri. Berniat untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Namun belum sempat dia berdiri, Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya hingga dia kembali jatuh ke atas kasur di samping Sehun. Dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Sehun segera mengubah posisi tidur mereka agar saling berhadapan dan memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan seerat mungkin.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja setelah mencuri ciuman pertamaku hari ini, Xiao Lu!" ucap Sehun dengan 'morning voice' nya yang —menurut Luhan— sangat seksi itu.

"Se-Sehun-ah! Kau sudah— Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Luhan gugup. Apa Sehun sudah bangun sejak tadi? Apa Sehun tahu kalau Luhan menciumnya berkali-kali tadi? Apa—

"Yes, Lu! Aku tahu semuanya. Karena sebenarnya aku sudah bangun sejak kau berada di kamar mandi tadi," ucap Sehun seakan mengerti apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

Blusssshhhh

Luhan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah kembali merona, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya pagi itu, di ceruk leher Sehun. "Lalu mengapa kau berpura-pura tidur?" gumam Luhan.

"Karena aku ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan namja chinguku saat aku tidur. Dan seperti yang sudah ku duga, kau pasti diam-diam mengagumi ketampananku dan mencuri ciuman dariku!" jawab Sehun PeDe. Membuat Luhan semakin meringkuk lebih dekat pada tubuh Sehun.

"Kekekekeke. Tell me, Lu! Mengapa kau suka sekali menciumku saat aku tidur? Apa kau tidak puas dengan ciumanku saat aku terjaga?" goda Sehun.

"Yaaaakkk! Pertanyaan macam apa itu!" omel Luhan malu dan memukul pelan dada Sehun. Membuat kekehan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun semakin keras. "Hmmmm, now that I remember, did you kiss me too that day?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun. Apa maksud Sehun?

"Waktu itu. Saat aku sakit. Kau juga menciumku itu kan!" ujar Sehun. "Eh? Ba-bagaimana kau tahu? Aku yakin sekali kalau saat itu Sehunnie benar-benar sudah tertidur dan—"

"Jadi kau memang menciumku, Lu?" tanya Sehun lagi, memotong rentetan kalimat Luhan dengan 'handsome smirk' nya. Dan Luhan langsung merutuki kebodohannya. "Kau—"

"Hmmmm, sebenarnya aku hanya menebaknya saja tadi. Aku kira aku bermimpi saat itu. Tapi sepertinya, aku tidak bermimpi," tukas Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan. "Yaaaah! Kau menjebakku!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya sebal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Sehun semakin tertawa kemudian mencium ujung hidung mungil Luhan. Sepertinya hidung itu resmi menjadi sasaran ciuman favoritnya yang kedua setelah bibir manis Luhan. Sehun menyukai ekspresi Luhan yang akan merona hebat saat dia melakukan itu padanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Lu. Mengapa kau suka sekali mencuri ciumanku saat aku tidur? Apakah itu sangat menyenangkan karena kau bisa melakukannya sambil terus memandangi wajah tampanku?"

Blussshhh

Luhan hanya bisa tersipu dan tersipu lagi. Tidak ada kalimat yang bisa keluar dari bibir Luhan saking malunya saat itu. Dan Sehun semakin gencar menggoda sang kekasih.

"Atau karena kau merasa bisa mendominasiku saat itu?" goda Sehun lagi. Tersenyum lebar saat dia bisa melihat rona merah itu mulai menjalar hingga ke telinga Luhan. Sehun menyeringai jahil dan memutuskan untuk terus menggodanya. "Atau—"

"Sehun-aaaaaaaah!" rengek Luhan manja. "Berhenti membahas tentang ciuman itu. It's embarrassing!" ucapnya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat 'adam apple' Sehun yang bergerak liar saat Sehun berbicara dan tertawa.

"You're so cute, Lu!" ujar Sehun seraya mencium sayang puncak kepala Luhan. "No, I'm not!" Luhan menyangkal dengan cepat.

"Yes, you are!" balas Sehun. "No! Sama sekali tidak. Aku itu—"

"Manly," potong Sehun. "I know, I know..." Sehun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk kembali menggoda Luhan. "ehem*CUTE*ehem," lanjutnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan kembali mencium Luhan.

"Uuuurrrggghhh!" Luhan memukul dada Sehun, semakin mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Dan Sehun meresponnya dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Errmmm, Luhan-ah!" panggil Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka yang dibalas dengan dengungan pelan dari Luhan. "Apa masih sakit?" tanya nya. Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut untuk Luhan mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun dengan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat pipi Luhan kembali menghangat setelah berada pada suhu normalnya selama beberapa saat tadi.

"Hmmmm, aniyo!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut, aku tidak merasakan sakit," jawab Luhan malu-malu. "Jeongmal?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sehun tersenyum lega dan memajukan wajahnya untuk menyapa bibir manis Luhan sekilas.

"You smell good, Lu!" ujarnya saat indra penciumannya menangkap aroma harum yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan. "Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah mandi, hehehehe. Sehunnie mandi lah! Biar aku menyiapkan sarapan," jawab Luhan.

"Shiroooo! Aku ingin memeluk namjachingu ku seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Aku masih merindukannya," tolak Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Tapi Sehunnie, aku lapar." Luhan memajukan bibir bawahnya dan memandang Sehun dengan 'deer eyes' nya. Membuat Sehun mendesah pasrah dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya kalau sudah ber-aegyo seperti itu! 'Tch! Apanya yang MANLY!' pikir Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum menang saat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. "Jja! Sekarang bangun dan segera ke kamar mandi. Badanmu bau, Sehun-ah!" ujar nya menarik tubuh Sehun dan membantunya berdiri kemudian mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi. "Tch! Kau bilang badanku bau, tapi tadi kau memelukku dengan eratnya!" cibir Sehun jahil.

"Yaaaaaaaah! Jangan bicara lagi dan cepatlah mandi! Atau kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sarapanmu!" ancam Luhan dengan wajah yang dibuat seseram mungkin untuk menutupi wajah malunya. Namun hanya membuat Sehun semakin melebarkan smirk nya. "Kalau aku kehilangan jatah sarapanku nanti, aku akan dengan senang hati 'memakanmu', Lu!"

Bluussshhhh

"Oh SEHUN! Kau –"

Chu~

"Arrasseo Tuan Putri! Pangeran akan mandi sekarang." Sehun mengerlingkan matanya genit dan menutup pintu kamar mandi sebelum Luhan sempat mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aiiissshhh! Anak itu!" gerutu Luhan memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa hangat kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Usai mandi, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit manis di pinggangnya dan satu lagi melingkar di lehernya. Untung Luhan tidak ada di situ saat itu atau dia akan kembali merona entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Sehun membuka almari Luhan dan mencari-cari baju nya di sana. Dia selalu mempunyai baju yang ditinggalkannya di sini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau sewaktu-waktu dia akan bermalam di rumah kekasihnya itu. Untung saja Luhan tidak membuangnya. Sehun mengambil kaos putih favorit Luhan lengkap dengan jeans nya kemudian langsung memakainya.

Saat hendak menutup almari itu, manik matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang sangat tidak asing baginya di rak paling bawah. Sehun berjongkok agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Tersenyum tipis dan mengambil benda itu. Membawanya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja belajar Luhan. 'Home Sweet Home!' gumam Sehun pelan. Dia lalu mengambil satu benda lagi yang tergantung manis di depan cermin kemudian berjalan keluar untuk menyusul Luhan di dapur.

Entah karena Sehun yang berjalan dengan sangat pelannya atau memang dia yang terlalu terfokus pada nasi goreng yang sedang ditatanya di atas meja makan, Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun yang kini sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu dapur dan mamandangnya lekat. Tidak juga saat Sehun mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Bersiap memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang istri yang baik yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya yang akan pergi ke kantor, Lu!" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan sembari mengalungkan satu tangannya di bahu Luhan.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku, Sehunnie! Dan apa itu seorang istri? Aku ini namja!" omel Luhan. "Geurae? Tapi jika kau menikah denganku nanti, kau akan menjadi istriku, Xiao Lu!"

Luhan refleks menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar kalimat itu. "Sehunnie mau menikah denganku nanti?" tanya nya malu-malu. "Eum, tentu saja. Kalau bukan denganmu, lalu aku akan menikah dengan siapa? Wae? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku mau," jawabnya pelan. Sehun tersenyum puas, mengalungkan satu tangannya yang lain dan memakaikan benda yang dibawanya di leher Luhan kemudian mencium tengkuk Luhan lembut sebelum membuat satu tanda kepemilikan darinya di sana. Dia kembali tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karyanya dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di pundak Luhan.

Luhan menatap kalung berinisial 'H' yang kini melingkar manis di lehernya kemudian menatap Sehun. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah melepas kalung ini lagi, Lu! Karena ini adalah hatiku. Aku menitipkannya padamu, dan aku ingin kau menempatkannya dekat dengan hatimu." Sehun mencium kening Luhan agak lama setelah Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian membelai pipi lembut Luhan.

"Karena kau sudah setuju untuk menikah denganku, kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu lagi dan memberikan jawaban yang lain saat aku benar-benar melamarmu nanti, Lu! Arrasseo!" Luhan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba merasa terharu dengan perlakuan dan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Sehunnie juga harus berjanji kalau Sehunnie tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi!" ujar Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum tampan. "Apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau adalah rumah bagiku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut karena bingung.

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali tersenyum. "The familiarities. Rasa nyaman saat berada di dekatmu. Rasa rindu saat berada jauh darimu. Rasa aman saat bersamamu. Perasaan ingin melindungimu dari siapa saja yang berusaha untuk mencurimu dariku. Semunya mengingatkanku pada rumahku. Bahkan sekarang, berada di apartemenku sendiri membuatku merasa sangat asing karena kau tidak ada di sana. Dan berada di sini bersamamu, membuatku seolah berada di rumahku sendiri. Kau adalah rumahku, Lu. Jadi mengapa aku harus meninggalkanmu? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan rumahku sendiri? Karena kemana pun aku pergi, aku pasti akan pulang ke rumahku. Entah apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan selalu kembali padamu, ke dalam pelukanmu, Lu. Karena kau adalah rumahku. Kau percaya padaku?"

Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali dan mengedipkan matanya. Membebaskan Kristal bening yang telah menganak sungai di sana kemudian melingkarkan tangan mungkilnya di pinggang Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja tampan tersebut. "Aku percaya. Aku percaya. Dan aku akan selalu percaya pada Sehunnie," ucapnya dengan suara yang teredam oleh air matanya. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepala Luhan sambil terus mengusap punggung Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Senyuman bahagia jelas terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Hmmmm, kalau begitu, haruskah kita makan sekarang? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau lapar, lu? Lagi pula, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana enaknya masakan calon istriku," goda Sehun menghasilkan pukulan manja di punggungnya dari namja mungil di pelukannya. "Waeeee? Bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya?" godanya lagi. "Kau sendiri yang berkata kalau kau mau menikah denganku tadi, bukankah itu berarti kau adalah calon istriku sekarang? Cincin yang tersemat di jari manismu, kalung yang melingkar di lehermu bersama dengan hati yang kutitipkan di kalung itu, dan baaaaaanyak 'tanda' di tubuhmu yang menjadi buktinya."

Bluuussshhhh

"Apa masih belum cukup bukti? Hmmmmm bagaimana dengan aktivitas kita tadi malam? Saat kau—"

"SEHUNNIEEEEEE!" Luhan berteriak manja bercampur malu dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Uuurrrggghhh! Harus berapa kali lagi dia merasakan hangat di pipinya hari ini? Mengapa Sehun menjadi sangat suka menggodanya seperti ini? Tuhan! Apa tidak cukup dia dikaruniai 2 Dongsaeng yang jahilnya tujuh turunan? Mengapa sekarang Sehun juga seperti mereka?

"Kekekekeke. Arrasseo arrasseo. Aku akan berhenti, hehehehe." Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aigooooooo! Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia hari ini," ucapnya kemudian. Dan meskipun Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Luhan saat ini, Sehun tahu. Sama seperti dirinya, Luhan pasti juga merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Dan Sehun mengucap sumpah dalam hatinya. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar kebahagiaan itu tetap bersama Luhannya sampai kapanpun. Ever and after.

**~O.O~**

"Ohohoooooo! Lihat siapa yang sudah bangun dan rapi sepagi ini!" seru Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan yang telah rapi dan berdiri di pintu dapur. Lengkap dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Aaaahhh. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali mereka melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu.

"So, apa saja yng kalian lakukan kemarin, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo, tersenyum jahil pada Luhan saat melihat rona merah jambu itu perlahan berubah menjadi merah padam. "Apa kalian melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Baekhyun kali ini. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada yang aneh saat kau berjalan kemari tadi!"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan BaekSoo. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan godaan-godaan yang terus keluar dari kedua 'evil Dongsaeng' nya itu dan memfokuskan diri pada serealnya. Lebih cepat dia menyelesaikan sarapannya, maka lebih cepat pula dia terbebas dari kedua 'evil' ini, pikirnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikannya saat mereka terus-terusan membahas hal itu?

"Aku saja, saat pertama kali melakukannya dengan Yeollie, hampir tidak bisa berjalan selama 3 hari. Untung saat itu sedang libur," ujar Baekhyun. "Eum, kau benar, Hyung!" sahut Kyungsoo setuju. "Hmmmm, pasti 'punya' Sehun ukurannya sangat mini, makanya Luhan Hyung tidak merasa sakit."

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk." Dan komentar terakhir dari Kyungsoo sukses membuatnya tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. Luhan berlari menuju bak cuci piring dan menyeka wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas itu dengan air. Memukul-mukul pelan dadanya saat batuk akibat tersedak tadi tak kunjung berhenti. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah 'duo evil' yang tengah ber-highfive ria sambil terus tertawa senang karena berhasil menggodanya setelah sekian lama. Memberikan 'death glare' terbaik yang dimilikinya untuk mereka yang, seperti biasa, hanya menganggap tatapan mematikan itu sebagai angin lalu dan melanjutkan acara 'mari kita tertawa bersama' mereka.

'Uuuurrrggghhh! Dasar Dongsaeng durhaka!' rutuk Luhan dalam hati. Mengapa bumi belum juga terbelah dan menelannya saat ini? Kemana Sehun yang berjanji akan melindunginya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ini keadaan 'emergency'!

Ting tong

'Saved by the bell! Itu pasti Sehunnie. Aaaahhh, Sehunnie memang yang tebaik!' pikir Luhan kemudian segera berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu. Namun saat melihat siapa yang datang, senyuman di wajahnya berganti dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Saya datang mengantarkan bunga ini untuk Tuan Luhan," ucap 'tamu' yang ternyata seorang delivery man itu. Luhan menerima buket yang berisi Mawar Putih itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pengantar sebelum menutup pintu.

_**Morning, Angel ^^**_

_**Bersama Mawar Putih yang saat ini berada dalam genggaman tanganmu, aku juga me**__**nitip**__**kan kesetiaan dan ketulusan yang ku miliki untuk kau genggam.**_

_**Terima kasih karena memberikanku kesempatan dan kepercayaan itu lagi**__**, Xiao Lu!**_

_**Saranghae, Luhan-ah! Chu~ :***_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" BaekSoo berteriak kompak menatap bunga dan note di tangan Luhan bergantian kemudian mulai berceloteh tak jelas. Sepertinya sesuatu yang berhubungn dengan 'Sehun', 'manis', 'kejutan'. Entahlah. Karena saat ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Telinganya hanya dipenuhi dengan suara degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada kedua benda di tangannya dan juga si pengirim.

"—Hyung! Luhan Hyung!" Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Luhan saat Hyung nya itu tidak kunjung merespon panggilannya. Terlarut dalam dunianya, Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya sedari tadi. "Eoh?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aigoooo! Ponselmu berbunyi, Hyung!" ujar Kyungsoo.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Luhan baru berlari dengan segera menuju kamarnya saat ucapan Kyungsoo akhirnya tercerna dengan sempurna di dalam otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja sempat membeku tadi. Meraih ponsel di atas nakasnya, tersenyum senang saat melihat ID Call yang tertera di layar ponselnya, dan segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Sehun-aaaah!" panggilnya ceria yang disambut dengan kekehan pelan dari seberang sana.

"Kau sudah menerima bunga yang ku kirim?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya senang namun segera merutuki kebodohannya saat dia menyadari kalau Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya saat ini. "Eum," jawabnya. "It's beautiful, Sehun-ah!" lanjutnya.

"Hmmm, it is! Yaaah, walaupun tidak secantik dirimu, kekekeke!" jawab Sehun. "Aku menunggumu di depan rumah!" ujar Sehun lagi. "Cepatlah keluar atau kita harus menuggu 30 menit lagi untuk bis selanjutnya!"

Pip

Dan sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri dalam dilema di kamarnya. Eottokhae? Sehun sudah di luar? Luhan ingin sekali menghampirinya, tapi dia tidak mungkin berangkat ke kampus tanpa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka sudah berjanji untuk selalu berangkat bersama.

"Gwaenchanna Lulu Hyung!" ujar Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kamarnya. "Sehun sudah mengatakannya pada kami tadi malam sebelum dia pulang," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Jja! Tunggu apa lagi, Hyung? Kau tidak mau membuat Sehun menunggu lebih lama, kan?! Atau kau tidak ingin pergi? Aku bisa mengatakannya pada Sehun kalau kau mau." Luhan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo saat dia hendak berjalan untuk menemui Sehun di depan rumah.

"Aniyo! Siapa yang bilang tidak ingin pergi? Aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada kalian berdua," ucap Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mencubit pipi kenyal Luhan dengan gemas. "Aigooooo! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, Hyung!" ujarnya. "Tapi kau juga harus bilang pada Sehun. Tidak ada lain kali. Karena setelah ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mencuri Hyung-ku seenaknya!" lanjutnya. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sebelum meraih tas nya dan berjalan —berlari— keluar. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat Sehun dengan segala ketampanannya tengah menunggunya di depan sana dan melambai ke arahnya.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung memeluk Sehun. "Kau menyukai hadiahku?" tanya Sehun sembari menyibak poni Luhan dengan tangan kanannya setelah Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar manis di pinggang Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk senang dan tersenyum sangat manis. "Ne! Aku saaaangat sangat sangat menyukainya," jawabnya. "Benarkah?" tanya Sehun lagi. Dan Luhan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arrasseo!" Sehun mencium pipi Luhan sekilas. "Lalu, tidakkah kau berfikir kalau aku juga pantas untuk mendapatkan hadiah sekarang?" tanya nya dengan senyuman menggodanya. "Hmmmmm," Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Menimang-nimang hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya untuk Sehun. Dia jelas-jelas tidak membawa apapun selain buku-bukunya sekarang. Lalu apa yang akan diberikannya untuk Sehun? pikirnya bingung. Sampai sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Luhan melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 06:55. Bis akan berangkat 5 menit lagi dan tidak akan ada bis sampai 30 menit kemudian. Jika dia melakukan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini, mereka tidak mungkin sampai di halte tepat waktu. Tapi wajah tampan nan seksi kekasihnya membuang segala pikiran waras Luhan saat itu.

Dan dengan itu, Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, sedikit berjinjit dan berdiri di atas jari-jari kakinya agar sejajar dengan Sehun, menarik tengkuk kekasihnya tersebut sebelum kemudian mengunci bibir tipis Sehun dengan bibirnya. Melupakan kalau mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sangat terbuka, mengabaikan perasaan malu yang sempat menghampirinya, membiarkan jantungnya berdegup kencang, melepaskan semua kupu-kupu di perutnya agar bisa berterbangan bebas di luar sana.

Luhan tahu, dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka akan benar-benar ketinggalan bis yang seharusnya mereka tumpangi. Dia juga tahu konsekuensinya kalau mereka harus menunggu 30 menit lagi untuk bis berikutnya. But who cares? 30 menit bukan waktu yang lama jika mereka bersama.

Siapa yang perduli? No one cares. Tidak Luhan. Dan, jelas, tidak Sehun yang saat ini justru memeluk pinggang Luhan lebih erat lagi. Membawa tubuh mereka se-dekat mungkin. Melumat dan memagut bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian sambil sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Mengeksplore 'goa hangat' Luhan, mengirimkan sensasi geli namun menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

Siapa yang perduli kalau mereka sedang berada di tempat terbuka? Satu-satunya yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Sehun dan Luhan saat ini hanyalah kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Kebahagiaan yang akhirnya berhasil mereka gapai setelah semua rintangan yang mereka lalui dalam perjalanan cinta mereka.

Dan siapa yang perduli jika nanti akan ada rintangan-rintangan lain yang menanti mereka. Asalkan mereka tetap bersama. Asalkan mereka saling menjaga kepercayaan masing-masing. Semua pasti bisa dilalui dengan mudah. Dan kebahagiaan itu pasti akan selalu menemani mereka.

Dan bersamaan dengan Spring Breeze yang berhembus lembut di sekitar mereka, kisah cinta Sehun dan Luhan kembali dimulai dan bersemi dengan indahnya.

**~O.O~**

**END**

**A/N**:

Annyeooooooong ^_^

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa, sampai juga kita ke penghujung cerita ya :D Gak nyangka kalo bisa sampek 24 Chap. Padahal dulu niatnya gak lebih dari 7 Chap loh .

Jeongmal mianhae karena baru bisa update sekarang. Beberapa waktu lalu rada kehilangan feel nya buat nulis Hunhan. Ditambah feel untuk bikin ff ANGST merajalela(?). Trus beberapa hari ini sibuk karena kakaknya Liyya melahirkan dan harus dioperasi. Jadi Liyya berubah jadi baby sitter di rumah -_-

Jeongmal mianhae kalau endingnya membosankan atau gak memuaskan atau terkesan dataaaaaar atau malah bertele-tele atau aneh dan sebagainya #bow

Jeongmal mianhae lagi, kalo selama perjalanan 'The One', Liyya pernah ada salah-salah tulis, salah-salah ucap, dan masih banyak salah-salah yang lainnya #bow

Buat yang suka ChanBaek sama SuDo, semoga suka juga sama their little moments di part A tadi ya :D Dan buat Daddy, Liyya sengaja bikin si 'someone' yang memperhatikan dia itu ambigu, jadi Chingu bisa bayangin sendiri aja sesuai dengan preferensi masing-masing. And based on percakapan mereka (ChanBaek, SuDo, KrisHan), kalo ada yang mau baca, rencananya Liyya mau bikinin Spin Off nya ChanBaek sama SuDo (Oneshot) plus Drabble buat Kris Daddy (maybe with someone), Liyya gak mau ngasih tahu siapa itu, tapi kalo Chingu sedikit saja kenal sama Liyya, pasti bisa nebak siapa itu 'someone' nya :) Tapi kalo gak ada yang berminat sih, ya gak jadi bikin :'(

**REALLY BIG THANKS to:**

**xminseoxiu | orinzsevenfoldism | BubbleTea | Jeo-Lu1220212619 | xingie | Kiela Yue | LittleZhao | WinterHeaven | Shizuluhan | ThegorgeousLu | Putri Perdana | ChickenKID | Hyorim16 | Uchiha Tachi'4Sora | deerpop | HunhanShip | finkykye | Jtr97 | uswatun hasanah | Amortentia Chan | DiraLeeXiOh | Rere | Lee Chizumi | junmakyu | AraKimParkChanyeol | Aileen Xiao | adel | HyunRa | zahradwhd | 99Eighttwo | buingbuingaegyo | Nurfadillah | fans hunhan | xihan zhang | mitahunhan | ki-sl | Hunhanie | Fahrikpop | PandaPandaTaoris | Nevada Adhara | ghina'Baekkie | ferinaref | Park Young Min-chan | lili | Lee MingKyu | milkhunhan | Fujoshi203 | fieeloving13 | Queen DheVils94 | Im Lulu | Xi Rin Rin | diahaja | sofia. ningsih | RZHH 261220 | Love Sehun | nafira el salsabila | Nenden Yi | Griffin 'Effie0420 | asroyasrii | HunHan Baby | ajib4ff | RirinSekarini | Oh Dhan Mi | Oh gyuri | NejiSehunExo | LuExoKyuElf | lisnana1 | baby reindeer | rinie hun | kyungkyungie | lynacronics | Akita Fisayu | TYSAulia | hunhanshipper | chyshinji0204 | weisheme | Istrinys Sooman | Oh Younghun | nisanoli | Andrianiww | kaihun shipper | ssnowish | Riyoung Kim | hunhanshipper | eunhuna | jenny | Oh Min Hun | ssjlf | Baekkiery Byun | marvinaoct | weeeee | Little Deer | Jengsora | KokkiBear | NutriSari | WireMomo | Name Hunhan | Deer Panda | Park Jihyun24 | zukazuka | vnyj |Eunsoo1 | fangirl-shipper | kaihankrishan | kyunggf | kikicumamilikrangga | XiaLu BlackPearl | verastef |Luhan Deer | finky'lulu | haejoonma | sholania. dinara | Unknown. Lalachi | song an hye | lele | Lee TaeHyunie | choitaemin12 | lil deer | EXOST Panda | Gak punya akun | Misterius | deerlu54 |abel | Ariadna |chocotaro | dear luhan | annisadinda | Karuh-chan | Oh SeHan | SummerSehun | Niedha. EunHaeKyuMin-Shipper | Novey | Choi min Gi| sha na wu | luluhannie | HaHaCe | deerhannie| Syaliaa | dabel77 | IstriLUHAN Exo | PeterLu | Puu | MeliaCitraL | babyCHO | Wulan Odult | hunhan-v | youmil-lulu | ArinaKey88 | BabyByunie | park xeon | Dear Boys | lucasy | Oh Luhan | Namehunhanship | misskwonjy | Thehunielulu | milkhunhan | tehehehe | Guest | BabyXiLJoe | Bubble Kimchi | ChoiHyoSoo | EXO12KM | EXOfan | Exotan Ell | FridayDayyyy | Fujo Tergaje | Halfling0426 | Heefin | HunHan Forever | Jewels97 | Nosebleedxo | Oh Yoon Su | OyaF | Raofu | Red Bubble | Sehunhan04 | SheldonHusky | YoungjePark | Yuyuchan EXO | aegyokyurin | babyjello | baekyeolssi | dewilololala | dyahpuspita | fifia13 | haniazzahra39 | hausofday | kerorokeyen | kimjong's wife | louise lee | love137real | mamanyahunhan | park sohee | putriarum134 | renren2198 | sox365 | specialistSHY | sri gusti rahayu | susisao | titis anggraeni | mirrorplease | rayindayu | visual. Cantik | winaddict sehunnie | HunHan1004 | zoldyk**** | EdelweIS  
**

Maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut #bow Terima kasih banget buat semuanya yang udah setia nunggu, baca, favorit, follow, yang pernah berpartisipasi menyemangati Liyya di kotak 'review', yang sering, dan yang selalu setia nge-review dan menunggu 'The One' dari awal. Yang nge-fav n follow Liyya juga, NEOMU GOMAWO :D Makasih banget buat karena udah menemani perjalanan cinta HunHan dalam ff tergaje sepanjang sejarah ini :D Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo #deepbow

800+ reviews? Oh My GOD! Words can't describe how much I LOVE YOU for that. This FF is NOTHING without YOU guys! :D

Buat **Silent Reader**, Liyya juga ngucapin makasih banget udah baca ya ^_^

**Balasan Review:**

**Oh Dhan Mi:** Nado Saranghae, deeek :D Makasih banget buat jempol, like, wink, senyum lebar, dan semuanya yang kamu kasih buat Eonnie ya :) Udah tahu jawaban Luhan kan? Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan yaaa :)  
**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**RirinSekarini:** Kekekekeke . Padahal Liyya nulis kalimat itu asal aja loh chingu :D TeBeCe itu memang harus disimpan untuk saat-saat paling tepat, Chingu :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**ajib4ff:** Huwaaaa :'( Kemaren waktu rembukan(?) Liyya lupa gak ngajak Eonnie ya :( Mianhae Eooonnn :'( Tapi sebagai gantinya, neh Liyya bawa chapter Happy Endingnya HunHan loooh :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**HunHan Baby:** Loh? Jangan mewek dooonk, kemarin itu kan chapter bahagia :D Luhan udah nerima Sehun lagi kok :) Tuh mereka udah lovey dovey lagi :D Mian kalo lama updatenya ya :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**asroyasrii: ** Happy endingnya di sini deeek :D Whaaattt? #cengo :o Ide macam apa ituuuu?! .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Griffin 'Effie0420:** Muehehehehe, kemaren kakak waktu bikin sambil nyemilin(?) gula deeek :D Andwaaaeee! Jangan cekek Luhan :( Baekkie udah maafin Sehun kok dek :) Jongin udah aman di Jepang atau entah dimanapun dia berada -_- Gomawo udah baca yang 'Jealous' juga yaaa :D Kakak juga HunHan HARD Shipper deeek, tapi Kakak juga suka banget sama KrisHan :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Nenden Yi:** Asik asiiiiik, yang sarapan pagi dengan moment manis HunahN . TeBeCe emang sengaja ditaruh di situ kan, biar penasaran gitu ceritanya :D Akhirnya setelah berchapter-chapter menggalau, bisa senyum juga ya :) Moga di chap ini kamu tambah senyum deeek :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**nafira el salsabila:** Ganti Uname neh? o.O Appuaaaahhh? Kurang panjang? Padahal itu udah dibagi jadi 2 part karena kepanjangan loh deeeek O.O Chap ini 10000+ kata looooh, masih kurang panjang? o.O Itu Luhan udah nerima yaaa, moment membahagiakannya juga udah ada :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Love Sehun:** Embueeeerrr :D Sehun itu typical Romantic Boyfriend sebenernya dek, cuma rada lelet(?) aja -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**RZHH 261220: ** Wkwkwkwkwk, Coklat Batangan? Boleh juga tuh julukannya :P Sehun kan emang sweet aslinya dek :D Chap End nya yang ini kok :D Kamu ngajak aegyo nya bang naga siiih, pantesan gagal #plakk OuO Lain kali ngajak Xiao Lu yaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**sofia. ningsih:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . Jangan diabetes dulu, Chinguuu :D Semoga chap ini masih sweet yaaa :) Muahahahaha, Liyya baru nyadar kalo ntu ucapan keramat(?) nya mpok Syahroni -_- Ngakak sumpah gara2 muka Sehun dikatain dingin bin datar kayak lantee . Hohoho, sebenernya dari awal bikin, emang udah niat mau heppi ending kok :D Semoga Endingnya gak mengecewakan ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**diahaja:** aigoooo, awas salah ngasih obat ke yang beli loooh :D Gomawo karena udah baca n bilang suka yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Xi Rin Rin:** Ini udah lanjut yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Im Lulu:** Sukurlah kalau kamu suka chap kemaren, deeek :) Semoga chap ini masih suka :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Queen DheVils94:** Sehun emang sweet, chingu :D Siapa dulu dong gurunya! #emangsiapa -_- O.O Kekekekeke :D Ini udah lanjut yaaa :) Semoga gak mengecewakan :D Eh, btw on the busway neh yaaa, aku juga menunggu ff kamu (HunHan KrisHan) yang Luhan hilang ingatan itu looooh #lupajudul# #Plakk -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**fieeloving13:** Ini udah lanjut deek, mian lelet yaa #bow :D Udah tau jawaban Lulu kan? Semoga kamu suka jawabannya ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Fujoshi203:** Syukurlah kali ini nangisnya karena haru yaaa :D #sodorintissu :) Ini udah End, Chingu :D Mian gak bisa update kilat #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**milkhunhan:** Kris emang namja terbaik yang pernah adaaa #hugNaga :D Aigoooo, tenang aja deeek, Jongin udah OUT kok dari ff nya, jadi dia gak mungkin balik lagi :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Lee MingKyu: ** Kan tujuan adanya TBC emang biar readers penasaran deeeek :D hehehehehe. Eh, kemaren gimana drama(?) Saranghae Nae Appa nya? Sukses?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**lili:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, capsnya jebol deeeeek :D Kalo Sehun lagi begini, Luhan emang pasti jadi orang paling beruntung sedunia deh :D tapi kalo leletnya udah kumat -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Park Young Min-chan: ** Ini udah lanjut yaaa :D Semoga kamu suka :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**ferinaref: ** Meleleh? O.O #panggilXiumin# Biar beku lagi gitu maksudnya . Lulu kan jawabnya di chap ini, makanya ada TBC :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**ghina'Baekkie:** Annyeong jugaaaa ^_^ Kalo Eonnie malah paling suka ntu pas surat yang dikirim Sehun di kantin loooh :D #gaknanya -_- Luhan udah nerima Sehun kok :D Persahabatan mereka semua emang bisa diacungin jempol deh :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Nevada Adhara:** Kyaaaaaaaaa, jangan Diabetes deeek :D Semoga di chap ini Sehun masih manis yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**PandaPandaTaoris:** Kayak lagunya Sherina aja, geregetan :D Iya deek, mereka balikan kok :D Tuh buktinya #nunjukatas :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Fahrikpop: ** Wkwkwkwkwk, kalo mau berusaha pasti bisa kok deeek :D Mau minta ajarin Sehun? Bisa diatur lah nanti ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Hunhanie: ** Andwaeee, jangan nagis deeek :D Kan mereka lagi seneng-seneng :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**ki-sl: ** Hallo jugaaaaa :D Hohohoho . Sehun lagi Gombal mode ON tuuuh :) Wkwkwkwk, sempet aja nyanyi Sherlock di sini ya :D Padahal chap kemaren sampek dibagi jadi 2 loh saking panjangnya, tapi ternyata masih kurang jugaaaa? O.O #shockberat# Mian baru bisa update ya :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**mitahunhan:** Kenapa TeBeCe? Karena Lulu maunya jawab di chap ini :D Wkwkwkwk, ternyata banyak yang suka kalimat keramat(?) yang dilontarkan Sehun itu yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**x****ihan zhang:** Kekekeke, dimana-mana yang namanya TBC emang mengganggu, chingu :D Gomawo bangeeeeeet udah bilang ff aneh(?) Liyya ini menarik #HugChingu :) Eh iya, Gomawo juga udah baca 'Daddy's Little Angels' yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**fans hunhan:** Cheonmaaa ^_^ Aduuuh, Eonnie udah kehabisan kata2 buat kissing scene nya gara2 ff itu -_- Wkwkwkwk, Semoga ini cukup manis ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Nurfadillah: ** Aku juga sukaaa liat Sehun yang romantis MODE ON gitu :D Luhan pasti terima doooonk :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**buingbuingaegyo:** Wkwkwkwkwk :D Emang Sehun bawaannya kan begitu, wajahnya dataaaarrrr -_- Iya iya iyaaaa, Magic Castle ntu lagunya DBSK deeek :D Eon juga suka banget lagu itu, awalnya karena dinyanyiin sama bias nya Eon yang di SS501 sih . Gpp walaupun telat review dek :D Mau baca aja, Eon udah seneng banget :) Moga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**99Eighttwo:** Chap apa yaaa? #tampangpolos# . Huwaaaa, itu yang Baekkie ala mpok Syahroni, sumpah Eon gak nyadar pas nulis -_- Jawabannya udah dapet semua kan? Ini cuma sampek di sini, deeek, jadi g mugkin banget lah kalo sampek chap 40 O.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**zahradwhd: ** Hehehehe, mian banget baru bisa lanjut yaa :( Mian udah bikin Saeng penasaran tingkat parah(?) juga :( Setelah ini, pasti bakal buat ff terus kok, tapi mau istirahat dulu :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**adel:** Ini udah lanjut ya deeek :D Hwaiting!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**HyunRa: ** Kyaaaaa, Sehun muka datar(?) aja yang ngantri udah banyak banget deeek, apalagi kalo Sehun beneran kayak gitu :D End nya bukan di chapter kemaren, tapi di chapter yang ini :D Aigooooo, gomawo udah bilang daebak :) Jadi malu #sembunyidiketekLuhan O.O

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Aileen Xiao: ** Kekekeke, Neh perjuangan Sehun udah berbuah kok :D Syukurlah kalau tidak mengecewakan :) Luhan terima atau enggak, udah tahu jawabannya kan ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**AraKimParkChanyeol: ** Huwaaa, jangan kepret(?) Liyya . Hohoho, masa' iya ancamannya diyadongin Kai? Ya mau bangeeettt #plakk -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**junmakyu:** TeBeCe emang sengaja digantung(?) di situ deeek :D Udah gak penasaran lagi sama jawaban Luhan kan yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Lee Chizumi:** Kyaaaaa, gomawo udah nyempetin baca n bilang bagus yaaa #hugChizumi :D Hallo juga, salam kenal yaaaa, Liyya di sini :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Rere: ** Hmmmm, syukurlah udah bisa senyam-senyum(?) sendiri lagi kayak dulu ya :D Eon juga suka banget loh sama persahabatan yang terjalin di antara mereka semua :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**DiraLee****Xi****Oh:** Aaaaaaaaaaa, ayo dooonk! Mana Ekspresinya? O.O #korbaniklan -_- Luhan pasti jawab iya dong deeeek :D Eon juga suka banget sama setiap kata-kata dari Sehun untuk Luhan :) Gomawo juga udah bilang keren deeek :D Nado Saranghae ;) Hohohoho, Chen Chen gitu loooh, dia mungkin jarang keluar, tp sekalinya keluar dia sangat berguna kan :D HunHan Happily Ever After kok deeeek ;) Gomawo udah nyempetin revie di kedua part nya yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Amortentia Chan: ** Kyaaaaaa . Sehunnie kan emang soooo sweeeet :D Ide? Ide itu selalu muncul saat melihat wajah Angelic nya Xiao Lu :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**uswatun hasanah: ** Gpp deeeek :D Namanya orang sibuk ya gak bisa diganggu dooonk :D apalagi kalo menyangkut urusan sekolah :) Makasih banget udah nyempetin review 'Jealous' ya :D Eonnie emang gak tega pake banget lah kalo HunHan berakhir tragis deeek :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Jtr97: ** Senengnya kalo kamu suka chap kemaren :D Semoga chap ini masih suka ya :) Ini udah END, deeek. Moga gak mengecewakan,,,

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**finkykye: ** Tentunya doooonk. Dijamin 200% kalo Sehun gak bakal mengulangi kesalahannya lagi :D Yupppsss, betul sekali. ni chap terakhirnya, deek :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**HunhanShip: ** Gomawo udah suka n bilang manis yaaa ^_^ Liyya juga pengen banget jadi Luhan, hohohoho. Kalo chap kemaren full dengan Luhan yang senyam-senyum sendiri, chap ini full dengan 'blushing deer', deeeh :D Reviewnya udah panjaaaaaaaaang :) n Liyya sukaaaaaaa banget :D Review panjang lagi yaaa #authorngelunjak -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**deerpop: **Aigooooo, yang ganti Uname lagi :D Awalnya aku sempet bingung kak. Ini siapa yaaa? Tapi dari gaya bahasanya, langsung tau deh :D

Ternyata itu Tulip segitu banyak, ngambil di kebunnya kakak kah? O.O #jewerSehun -_- Semoga Mawar Putihnya gak nyuri lagi ya dia .  
Maafkan Liyya yang udah mengajarkan gombalan nista(?) pada Sehunnie, kaaak . Sehun mungkin kurang peka, kak. Tapi dia bisa jadi sangat romantis kalo udah ada kemauan :) Love makes you do things, kan? ;) Cerita allxLuhan udah ada di dalam kepala kak :D Apalagi buat KaiLu (School Life) sama KrisHan (Incest) nyaaa ;) Tapi gak yakin kalo kakak bakal suka :(

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Uchiha Tachi'4Sora:** Sehun habis ikut acara Raja Gombal tuuuh :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Hyorim16: **Hohohoho, Liyya juga mau mah jadi Luhan kalo Sehun lagi Romantis Mode On gini . Luhan nerima Sehun kok :D Itu sudah pasti dooonk :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**ChickenKID: ** Aaaaaaaa, Eon selalu suka review kamu yang panjang deeek :D Kali ini nangisnya karena terharu kan ya :: Demi apa, Eon juga paling suka memo yang di kantin itu loh. Luhan's bestfriens are the best lah pokoknya :D Emang iya ya, gayanya Eonnie kalo bikin ff itu yang manis2 gini? Tapi entah kenapa, Eon sekarang lagi suka bikin ff ansgt deeek :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Putri Perdana:** Bener banget! Emang lebih enak dipanggil Eonnie kok :) Lebih sukaaaaaaaa :D Kyaaaaaaaaa, masa' iya deeek o.O Padahal menurut Eon sendiri, ff ini g ada apa2nya dibandingkan dengan ff author lain yang udah sangat senior :( Trus kalo boleh tau, yang pertama apa donk? Eon juga pengen baca neh :D Eon juga mau banget kalo cerita kamu mau dibikin jadi ff gini :) Emang ceritanya gimana? #kepo .

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**ThegorgeousLu: ** Kyaaaaa #ikutankeprok-keprok . Kekekeke, Thehunnie kan anak orang kaya, jadi segitu doank g ada apa2nya buat dia mah :D Moga Romance Moment nya gak gagal ya :D Wakakakakaka, apapun yang terjadi, rated ff nya gak bakal berubah jadi 'M' dooonk, hohohoho ;) #kecupbalik

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Shizuluhan: ** Bang Naga gitu loh chinguuuuu :D Dia emang pria sejati lah! Sehun emang punya bakat gombal kok chingu, apalagi setelah ditraining sama Liyya kemaren #plakk -_- Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan udah kejawab kan ya ;) Untuk sementara ini, Kris belom ada kopelnya. Tapi mungkin bakal ada dan itu ambigu. Terserah reader aja maunya KrAy ato KrisTao :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**WinterHeaven: ** Gpp deeek :D Masih mau review aja Eon udah terima kasih banget kok :) Ini udah lanjut yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**LittleZhao:** Huhuhuhu, cup cup cup. Jangan mewek lagi ya deeek :D Itu HunHan kan udah romantis-romantisan lagi :) Gpp dek :D Namanya juga baru baca :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Kiela Yue:** Hai haaaaaaaaaaaaaai :D Tumben baca di FFN, Riiin :D Hati boleh kacau, tapi kalo udah menyangkut Sehun, dia akan mengingat every single detail of it :D Gpp Riiin, Liyya sendiri juga gitu kok, kemaren aja sampek beberapa kali ketinggalan FFA. Sedih banget waktu baca namanya Liyya g ada di daftar balasan review :'( #salahsendiritelatbaca -_-

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**xingie: ** Ini udah next yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Jeo-Lu1220212619: ** Annyeong juga deeek :D Welcome n salam kenal yaa :D Gpp kalaupun baru review dek :D Yang penting udah nyempetin baca :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**BubbleTea: ** Annyeong yaaaa ^_^ Salam kenal :D Ternyata ini salah satu pacarnya Lulu yaa o.O Dapat saingan baru neh #plakk -_- #abaikan :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**orinzsevenfoldism: ** This story love you too :D Gomawo udah nyempetin baca n bilang daebak ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**xminseoxiu:** Aigooo, mian baru bisa lanjut deeek :( Yang penting hepi end kan yaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**nisanoli:** Hehehehe :D Ini udah update ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**EXOST Panda: **Syukurlah kalo udah gak nyesek ya :D Ini udah lanjut neh chap endingnya, moga gak mengecewakan ya :)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**babyCHO: **Hehehehehe. Iya dek, Jongin kagak bakalan muncul lagi kok :D Buktinya sampek ada tulisan END, dia g nongol(?) . lopyu too :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Dan walaupun ini adalah pertemuan(?) terakhir kita, Liyya boleh minta RnR nya lagi ya?

**#Kiss N Hug **readers satu-satu


End file.
